V Comienza una nueva batalla
by Gabriel-TheWolfKing
Summary: Los caballeros reales llegan al mundo real para destruirlo, los elegidos deberan enfrentarlos antes de q sea demasiado tarde, pero tambien deberan enfrentar a su amigo veemon, quien es ahora Imperialdramon paladin, y el q esta guiando a los caballeros.
1. Capitulo 1: noticia

Este fic ya lo tengo escrito en otros foros. Es el primero q escribo por lo q espero q sean comprensivos si no esta muy bien.

En fin, leanlo y espero q les guste.

* * *

PROLOGO:

Ha pasado medio año desde la derrota definitiva de Armagedonmon y sus Kuramon gracias al poder de Imperialdramon Paladin.  
Era Diciembre y los jóvenes Digidestinados se preparaban para las fiestas como amigos y como una familia unida a sus compañeros, parientes y digimons. Pero…lo que parecía ser una época de Navidad normal, se transformaría en una batalla por la supervivencia del mundo humano y el digital.  
Pero… todo esto se vería complementado con una terrible noticia…………………

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Noticia

Todos los elegidos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Davis. El los había citado con la idea de que les debía decir a todos algo de suma importancia.  
Pero llevaban mas de dos horas esperándolo y el no les daba señal de vida, para la hora en la que habían llegado, siendo casi 12:00 de la mañana el ya debería encontrarse en casa, pero solo habían sido recibidos por su madre y atendidos por su hermana Jun quien los había invitado a pasar a sentarse en la sala y a beber algo.  
El ambiente era demasiado tenso como para que alguien pudiera quedarse callado mas tiempo...

TAI:(gritando) ESTO YA ESDEMASIADO... PARA Q DEMONIOS NOS LLAMO EL IDIOTA DE DAVIS TAN TEMPRANO, ES QUE CREE QUE NO TENEMOS MEJORES COSAS QUE HACER O QUE LE PASA?!!!  
TODOS: (gota de agua, estilo anime)  
AGUMON: Tai... no crees q estas exagerando? yo no es q conozca bien a Davis, pero creo q lo mejor seria calmarse y esperar.  
TAI: (dando un suspiro) si Agumon...  
MATT: pero me pregunto para q nos habrá citado?  
TAI: tal vez gano algo y nos lo querrá mostrar....  
TK: no lo creo (con la cabeza hacia abajo y preocupado) según su mensaje.... parece q algo sucedió, algo grave y seguramente eso es lo que no querrá decir...

Había transcurrido otra hora, todos hablaban de trivialidades para mantenerse entretenidos pero Davis aun no aparecía. El ambiente esta vez se puso muchísimo mas tenso, incluso preocupante.... todos pensaban en q pudo haber sido lo que le había sucedido a Davis como para q los hubiera citado a esa hora y de la manera en q lo hizo, enviando E-mails y haciendo llamadas a todos como un loco, que incluso... Mimi quien venia de visita por unos días a Japón, corriera para llegar a encontrarse con los demás y saber exactamente lo q sucedió.

Media hora mas de espera....

La puerta empezo a abrirse y alguien todos se levantaron para poder ver de quien podria tratarse, ¡¡EN EFECTO!! era quien todos esperaban... despues de un largo tiempo, Davis habia llegado finalmente

TODOS: ¡¡¡HOLA DAVIS!!!

Pero no recibieron la misma respuesta de Davis, el estaba muy triste como para saludarlos y solo se limito a pasar a la sala y sentarse con todos su amigos.

DAVIS: es bueno verlos (deprimido totalmente) gracias por venir y lamento si los interrumpi en algo,me imagino todos debieron estar en sus compras navideñas o... poniendo adornos...

Todos miraron a Davis extrañados de como le hablaba, toda la energia y entusiasmo que tenia siempre parecia haberse esfumado por completo. Era como si no fuera el mismo de siempre.

TK: note preocupes por eso...  
KEN: pero...q fue lo q paso? para que nos citaste?  
DAVIS: Bueno...lo que sucede es que......  
JOLEI: (acercandose a Davis), tranquilo, si no te sientes bien mejor no digas nada hasta q estes mas calmado.  
DAVIS:No Jolei, realmente es algo que nesecito decir y...  
KEN:Si estas seguro... entonces habla.  
DAVIS: Deacuerdo (dando un suspiro) se trata de Veemon.  
TODOS: QUE.... DE VEEMON?!!!!  
DAVIS: si...  
KEN: pero que fue lo que sucedio?  
TAI: acaso le paso algo?  
DAVIS: no, no es eso..... es que.... desparecio hace como un mes, lo e estado buscando por todas partes pero no se donde esta

Todos habian quedado pasmados, la desaparicion de un digimon elegido era realmente un asunto serio, sobretodo despues de mucho tiempo. El estres de todos habia desaparecido y podian entender como debia sentirse Davis en ese momento. La desaparicion de un amigo... realmente es algo doloroso.

KARI:(acercandose a Davis con una sonrrisa) ¡animo! no te preocupes, Veemon seguro q esta bien, puede que haya decidido irse al digimundo un tiempo, pero se le olvido decirte, todo debe estar bien!  
DAVIS: Desearia que tubieras razon Kari pero... el no se encuantra en el digimundo. Logre hablar con Gennai, le pregunte si sabia algo sobre Veemon, pero... me dijo q no se encuantra alla.  
IZZY: Y como lo hiciste???  
DAVIS: Realmente no lo se...pero el punto es que Veemon no esta alla, y tampoco esta en el mundo real.

* * *

WORMMON: Y si esta en el Mar de las tinieblas???  
DAVIS: q dijiste?  
KEN: WORMMON CALLATE!!!  
WORMMON: no te enojes Ken, solo era una idea....  
KEN: ademas... es imposible q logre entrar al Mar de las tineblas, solo se puede llegar ahi utilizando mi Digivice.  
KARI: Pero no estaria demas conciderarlo.... en especial sabiendo q Demon aun esta encerrado ahi y podria usarlo para algun plan.

JOLEI: oye Kari... y donde esta Gatomon?  
HAWKMON: ¡¡¡ es cierto, Gatomon no esta contigo!!!  
KARI: bueno, este....... ella me dijo q nesecitaba hacer algo y salio muy temprano, aunque no se q sea  
BIYOMON y PALMON: MMMM interesante.... (riendo sarcastimante)  
TODOS: eh...?!

(animacion japonesa, un callejon oscuro, Biyomon y Palmon vestidas con gabardinas y sombrero pareciendo un par de mafiosas y dandole la espalda a todos)

BIYOMON: Veemon desparecio misteriosamente.  
PALMON: y Gatomon tambien desaparecio sin razon aparente.  
PALMON y BIYOMON: (volteando letamente) debe ser por que................... seguramente son novios y salen juntos a escondidas de todos nosotros JAJAJAJAJA  
(Animacion, todos se vuelven blancos y sopla el viento sin que nadia diga nada)

MATT: (gritando) DEBEN ESTAR BROMEANDO, ESA ES LA IDEA MAS RIDICULA Q E ESCUCHADO EN TODA MI VIDA!!!!  
SORA: MATT TIENE RAZON, EN Q SE SUPONE Q ESTAN PENSANDO LAS DOS?  
BIYOMON: perdona Sora...  
PALMON: solo era una broma.

TAI:( de brazos cruzados muy serio) pues este no es momento para bromas, debemos pensar en donde puede estar Veemon.

(LA VENTANA DE LA SALA SE ABRE VIOLENTAMENTE)

TAI: QUE FUE ESO??!!

Todos dirijen la mirada hacia la ventana preparados para lo que sea.

GATOMON: Hola a todos... llegue tarde? (entrando por la ventana como si nada)  
TODOS:  
BIYOMON: ¡¡¡ Gatomon, que bueno q estes aqui, acaso estabas con V....  
SORA: (tapandole el pico a Biyomon justo antes de q terminara de hablar)  
GATOMON: Pasa algo?  
SORA: no no pasa nada...  
GATOMON: (pensando, gota en la cabeza) y a estas que les dio???

KARI: donde estabas?  
GATOMON: Bueno....... la verdad es que...

Una explosion que rompe todas las ventanas del apartamento....

MATT: PERO Q RAYOS!!!!!

(Izzy se acerca a la ventana par observar la causa de la explosion)

IZZY: (gritando) oigan todos vengan, esto es algo muy serio)  
TAI: (corriendo con los demas hacia la ventana) q sucede Izzy...

Todos observan lo que sucede.  
Todos los semaforos, luces y cualquier artefacto electronico han empezado a fallar, causando un paro en todo Odaiba y una gran cantidad de accidentes de transito ocasionando la explosion que sintieron. Sin mencionar una gran cantidad de heridos.

TAI: esto no tiene sentido... QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO???  
KARI: hermano mira (señalando el Monte Fuji)

Todos observan el monte y logran ver algo extraño.....

TK: pero.... eso es....  
MATT: Son las luces que nos transportaron al digimundo la primera vez....  
SORA: y salen justo en la base de la montaña no muy lejos de aqui...  
MIMI: por que esta sucediendo esto? (casi llorando)  
TAI: No lo se, pero lo vamos a averiguar, ¡¡¡¡VAMOS!!! (levantando su brazo derecho al cielo)  
TODOS: ¡¡¡VAMOS!!! (haciendo lo mismo que Tai)

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la calle y fueron directamente hacia donde estaban las luces.  
Paso casi una hora pero finalmente habian llegado al lugar.  
Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de lo qe estaban viendo.  
Pero se impresionarian mas al ver lo q estaria apundo de pasar.

De enmedio de las luces empieza a habrirse una especie de portal que todos quedan viendo

AGUMON: Tai... ese portal no es de...  
TAI: si Agumon... es el mismo.......

Continuara....


	2. Capitulo 2: Los caballeros atacan

CAPITULO 2:

TAI: SON LAS REDES COMPUTACIONALES DEL MUNDO!!!!!!  
MATT: Pero... esto ya habia pasado, cuando enfrentamos a Diaboromon...

(Izzy saca rapidamente su laptod para intentar analizar elfenomeno)

IZZY: ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!  
TAI: que sucede?  
IZZY:(tecleando su laptod cada vez mas rapido) No puedo encontrar la causa, esto es imposible..... no se que es lo esta pasando!!!  
TODOS: QUE?!!

¿?: JAJAJAJAJAJA, NO HACE FALTA QUE ANALIZEN NADA!!!

KARI: que fue eso? (abrazando a TK)  
TK: miren todos!!!(señalando el portal)

Del portal, sale un haz de luz, que rapidamente se divide en 13 haces de luz que caen al suelo justo en frente de los sorprendidos chicos.

¿?: permitanos presentarnos!!!

(cada luz desaparece con la mencion de cada nombre)

MAGNAMON:¡MAGANMON! EL GUERRERO DORADO...  
GALLANTMON: ¡GALLANTMON! EL CABALLERO CARMESI...  
CRANIUMMON: ¡CRANIUMMON! EL CABALLERO DEL CIELO...  
LEOPARDMON: ¡LEOPARDMON! EL GUERRERO DE LA VELOCIDAD...  
RAPIDMON D: ¡RAPIDMON DORADO! DESTRUCTOR DE DEFENSAS...  
KENTAURUSMON: ¡KENTAURUSMON! EL CABALLERO BESTIA...  
EXAMON: ¡EXAMON! EL DRAGON ARMADO...  
DYNASMON: ¡DYNASMON! EL CABALLERO BLANCO...  
CRUSADERMON: ¡CRUSADERMON! LA DAMA DE LOS CABALLEROS...  
ULFORCE VEEDRAMON: ¡ULFORCE VEEDRAMON! EL CABALLERO DE LA VICTORIA...  
OMNIMON: ¡OMNIMON! DEFENSOR DEL DIGIMUNDO...  
ALPHAMON: ¡ALPHAMON! LIDER HONORABLE Y CABALLERO NEGRO...  
¿?: Y YO... ¡SOY IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN! MAESTRO Y FUNDADOR...

KARI: qUI..quienes son uds? (temblando del miedo abrazandose mas a TK)

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡SOMOS LOS CABALLEROS REALES! GUARDIANES DEL DIGIMUNDO. SU MUNDO SOLO A CAUSADO DESTRUCCION EN NUESTRO MUNDO. PERO ESTO PRONTO SE VA ACABAR !!!

TAI: que quieres decir?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: pronto... nuestro plan se pondra en ejecucion, y su mundo se unira a digimundo, solo asi la verdadera justacia reinara.  
TAI: ¡¿JUSTICIA?! ¡¡¡ DEBES ESTAR BROMENDO, NO TE DEJAERMOS DAÑAR NUESTRO MUNDO, VAMOS AMIGOS...ACABEMOS CON ELLOS!!!  
TODOS: ¡¡¡ SI...VAMOS!!!

(todos sacan a sus digivice y se preparan para pelear)

AGUMON: ¡AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A....!  
WARGREYMON: ¡WARGREYMON!  
GABUMON: ¡GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A....!  
METALGARURUMON: ¡METALGARURUMON!  
BIYOMON: ¡BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A....!  
PHOENIXMON: ¡PHOENIXMON!  
TENTOMON: ¡TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A....!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡HERCULESKABUTERIMON!  
PALMON: ¡PALMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
ROSEMON: ¡ROSEMON!  
GOMAMON: ¡GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡PLESIOTHMON!  
PATAMON: ¡PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
SERAPHIMON: ¡SERAPHIMON!  
GATOMON: ¡GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
MAGNADRAMON: ¡MAGNADRAMON!

WARGREYMON: ¡TERRA FORCE! (lanzandola hacia los caballeros causando una explosion)  
TAI: lo logro!!!

(el humo se va desvaneciendo)

WARGREYMON: que?!!!  
GALLANTMON: jajajajaja, buen intento pero tendras q hacer algo mejor que eso si es que quieres vencernos(moviendo su escudo con el cual se a protegido)

METALGARURUMON: (sobrevolando a los caballeros) ¡¡ahora es mi turno... ICE WOLF BITE!!  
LEOPARDMON: eso lo veremos (desapareciendo)

(los misiles lanzados por Metalgarurumon estan apundo de llegar a los caballeros)

MATT: ¡¡JAJAJAJA, YA NO TIENEN ESCAPE TONTOS, JAJAJAJA!!

(pero.... los misiles explotan justo antes.)  
(Tras la explosion, Leopardon aparece de rodillas, con su sable extendido y mirando a todos)

LEOPARDMON: (se levanta y mira a Metalgarurumon)¡¡Black Aura Blast!! (creando un latigo de energia)

METALGARURUMON: (le da) ahahahahahaha (cae al suelo)

MATT: Metalgarurumon!!!!! (corriendo hasta donde se encuentra su digimon)  
LEOPARDMON: ¡¡¡ESTAN ACABADOS!!!

(Leopardmon se lanza con su sable a tacar a los indefensos Matt y Metalgarurumon. Es muy rapido....)

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (sujetando su el sable de Leopardmon) no se te olvide.... q jamas dejamos solo a un amigo (mueve su brazo y lanza lejos a Leopardmon) ¡¡Hyper Blaster!!

LEOPARDMON:(le da el ataque) ahahaha no es...no es posible.... (cae al suelo)

(hay una explosion en la espalda de Herculeskabuterimon causando q caiga al suelo)

MAGNAMON: jajajajaja, eres fuerte... lo reconosco (con las compuertas de sus misiles abiertas) ¡¡pero Vamos a ver cuanto mas puedes soportar insecto!! (despega y queda volando) ¡¡Magna Blast!! (disparando a Herculeskabuterimon)

WARGREYMON: ¡¡CUIDADO!! (susa sus alas como escudo y alcanza a proteger a Herculeskabuterimon)

--------------------------

SERAPHIMON: ¡¡OYE TU, Q NO VAS A ATACAR?!!

DYNASMON: (bostezando) no vale la...........pena

SERAPHIMON: ¡¡ESO LO VEREMOS!! (vuela rapidamente preparando un golpe)

(Seraphimon golpea a Dynasmon, pero este desaparece)

SERAPHIMON: donde esta?....  
DYNASMON: me buscabas? (apareciendo detras de Seraphimon, y haciendo que este voltee la mirada) creo q no me dejas opcion (levanta su mano izquierda y la pone en la cara del digimon angel) ¡¡¡DNA Disintegrator!!!

El ataque produce una explosion q puede verse desde arriba en el cielo.

MAGNADRAMON: ¡¡SERAPHIMON!! (gritando desde el cielo)  
EXAMON: ¡¡¡Recuerda quien es tu openente idiota!!!! (golpea a Magandramon justo en el estomago. Magnadramon empieza a caer) haber como soportas esto ¡¡Pendragon Glory!!

El ataque quema a Magnadramon gravemente hasta q cae al suelo quedando junto a un tambien quemado Seraphimon.....

DYNASMON: ellos son los elegidos para vencer al mal que amenaza su mundo y el nuestro....  
EXAMON: (aterrizando al lado de Dynasmon) pero no son mas que una verguenza, ni siquiera vale la pena matarlos, jeje...

---------------------------------------

ULFORCE VEEDRAMON: Creo que somos solo tu y yo, Preciosa.......  
ROSEMON: ¡Eso lo veremos aliento de perro! (atacando con su latigo)

(Ulforce Veedramon da un salto y queda flotando)

ULFORCE VEEDRAMON: ¡¡¡Victory Sword!!! (atacando a Rosemon... pero esta bloquea el ataque con su latigo y se aleja).  
ROSEMON: ¡¡¡ME TOCA ATACAR!!!  
CRUSADERMON: (le da una patada a Rosemon mandandola al suelo) Creo que perdio su oprotunidad.........

PLESIOTHMON: (pensando) Todos estan en peligro, sera mejor q acabe con este caballero para poder ayudar a los demas (mira a todos lados y ve a sus compañeros heridos y en el suelo)  
KENTAURUSMON: ¡¡¡en q piensas?!!!  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡¡¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA, Y AHORA PREPARATE....!!! MOVIENDOSE LO MAS RAPIDO Q PUEDE HACIA SU OPONENTE)  
KENTAURUSMON: ¡¡¡ERES UN TONTO, INFERNO FROST !!!  
PLESIOTHMON:(evita todos los ataques) ¡¡¡ TE TENGO JUSTO DONDE QUERIA (quedando frente a frente con Kentaurusmon) HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER !!!

KENTAURUSMON: JAJAJAJA Y ESO ES TODO?  
PLESIOTHMON: que?!!!  
KENTAURUSMON: creo q es momento de poner quieto (poninedo su escudo en la cara de Plesiothmon) Icy Breath!!!

(Plesiothmon empieza a congelarse poco a poco y finalmente cae al suelo temblando del frio y sin poder moverse)

------------------------

PHOENIXMON: ¡¡¡crimson flame!!!

(un ataque dirigido a Carniummon q se encuentra en tierra)

CRANIUMMON: (usando su lanza para repeler cada ataque) Veamos si puedo bajarte del cielo, ¡¡¡Shock Wringer!!!

(crea un tornado q hace q Phoenixmon pierda el control y se estrelle contra un edificio y caiga)

CRANIUMMON: Jajajaja, patetico.

GALLANTMON: (apareciendo a su lado) ahahah q mala suerte, y yo que tenia ganas de pelear contra alguien que valiera la pena

HERCULESKABUTERIMON Y WARGREYMON: ¡¡PUES AQUI NOS TIENES!!! (volando rapidamente hacia donde estan los caballeros)

MAGNAMON Y LEOPARDMON: (apareciendo sin aviso) ¡¡¡no te metas gusano!!! (golpean al mismo tiempo a Herculeskabuterimon enviandolo al suelo)

GALLANTMON: Tu fuiste quien bloqueo el ataque de Magnamon, pero veamos si resistes esto...(mueve su escudo q empiza a brillar apuntando a donde se encuentra Wargreymon)

Wargreymon esta preparado con su escudo

GALLANTMON: ¡¡¡Juicio Final!!!

Dispara un poderoso laser q Wargreymon intenta resistir, pero su escudo se destruye y reciebe el ataque totalmente lo q proboca q caiga al suelo totalmente agotado

----------------------------

OMNIMON: ahora me toca a mi ¡¡¡Trascenteal Sword!!! (agitando su espada porduze una onda de energia que manda a volar a todos los digimons vencidos)

Tras este ultimo ataque, todos vuelven a sus formas de novatos mientras sus compañeros humanos corren a tratar de auxiliarlos.

AGUMON: Tai... lo siento......... (herido igual q sus compañeros y con dificultad para hablar)  
GABUMON: no habiamos peleado contra oponentes como estos......ahi  
GATOMON: son realmente poderosos, Myotismon es nada en comparacion.

Los caballeros se reunen quedando frente a frente con los elegidos y sus digimons.

ALPHAMON: Perdimos nuestro tiempo con ustedes, creo q los dejaremos descansar en paz (mueve su lanza para poder poner fin a la vida de todos)

Todos cierran los ojos y esperan el momento de su muerte. Cada segundo los angustia mas y mas. Pero.............

IMPERIALDRAMON: Espera... ellos no son una maneza para nuestros planes, asi q no importa q siguan con vida mejor vamonos (da la espalda y desaparece)

ALPHAMON: si maestro ¡¡¡ya escucharon, vamonos!!! (desparece)  
TODOS LOS CABALLEROS: ¡¡¡SI; VAMONOS!!! (desaparecen)

TAI: Esto es malo....  
MATT: y q lo digas, ahora debemos enfrentar nuevos enemigos

(la computadora de Laptod de Izzy empieza a brillar y solo el se percata)

La toma y puede observar q se abre una puerta del digimundo..........

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 3: La historia de los caballero

CAPITULO 3: La historia de los caballeros

De la puerta del digimundo, empieza a salir una extraña silueta, poco a poco el misterioso personaje sale del portal y se coloca frente al cansado grupo de elegidos. Vistiendo una capucha q cubre su rostro, es dificil saber quien es.

GENNAI:(quitandose la capucha) hola a todos, me alegra verlos.  
IZZY: señor Gennai, q bueno q esta aqui, no tiene idea de las cosas q hemos pasado...  
GENNAI: de hecho lo se, y tengo mucho q explicar pero no sera aqui.

Gennai empieza a caminar hacia donde esta Daivis y le pide su digivice y con el, abre otra puerta del digimundo. Poco a poco empieza a caminar hacia el portal segudi de todos los elegidos q cragan en brazos a sus heridos digimons.  
La caminata es larga pero finalmente llegan al digimundo pero...

Este no es el digimundo, parece mas una cueva, una cueva completamente oscura hasta q cientos de monitores colocados en una de las paredes se encienden.

TAI: guau!! q lugar es este?  
GENNAI: en este lugar esta recopilada toda la historia del digimundo, las cosas q pasaron y comopasaron.

AGUMON: (aun debil) y paq` vinimos??

Gennai se sienta y empieza a teclear uno de los monitores, un rato despues se levanta y vuelve a dirigirse a los elegidos

GENNAI: Es necesario q entiendan q es lo q a ocurrido.  
TK: ¡¡esos tales caballeros reales nos atacaron!!  
KARI: y planean destruir el mundo real  
MATT:(gritando) Q SE SUPONE Q DEBEMOS ENTENDER??!!!

GENNAI: deben entender quienes son los caballeros reales, y la verdadera razon por la q todo esto esta sucediendo. Y... tambien... deben saber el lugar en el q se encuentra Veemon.

DAVIS:(desesperado) entonces tu sabes en donde esta???  
GENNAI: si lo se, o almenos tengo una idea.

GATOMON:(pensando) no es posible, ahora lo sabran todo, q hago...como se supone q les voy a responder ahora !!!( nerviosa cada vez mas)

KARI: Q te ocurre Gatomon? (mirandola con preocupacion)  
GATOMON: no, no es nada.

Gennai empieza a hablar, mientras habla, las computadoras se encienden mostrando imagenes diferentes mientras habla.

(*apartir de aqui, todo lo cuenta Gennai en tercera persona)

"Me entere de esta historia hace tiempo, se trata de quienes son los caballeros reales y como se originaros.

Hace siglos, no... hace muchos milenios en el digimundo, el dios supremo Yggrasill ordeno la formacion de un grupo de soldados para la proteccion de todo el digimundo. Era dificil encontrar a alguien q se encargara de esa tarea, pero finalmente aparecio un digimon mega q le ofrecio sus servicios a Yggrasill, se trataba de Imperialdramon Paladin, conocido en todo lo ancho del digimundo como un defensor y un mentor para aquellos digimons q aspiraban a la evolucion sin querer matar a otros para lograrlo.  
Imperialdramon era humilde y muy gentil, pero su fuerza fue legendaria, es mas..... segun mis datos, Imperialdramon fue el digimon mas poderoso hubo, y tambien uno de los mas leales.

El reunio a un enorme grupo de digimons para entrenarlos, pero solo doce de ellos cumplieron con las condiciones necesarias para poder comvertirse en los guerreros q el digimundo necesitaba.

Los doce digimons escogidos no eran los mas fuerte, los mas agiles o los mas grandes, pues casi todos eran digimons novatos; pero eran capaces de afrontar cada reto q Imperialdramon pudiera colocar en su entrenamiento (sin importar q fueran excursiones, deportes, o luchas de entrenamiento entre ellos o contra Imperialdramon), capaces de caer, volver a levantarse y aprender de sus derrotas. -Un verdadero guerrero no lo es por su fuerza, sino por su espiritu de lucha- fue el principio q Imperialdramon uso para poder elegir a estos digimons, el habia visto una intensidad q los hacia mejores cada dia aunque no pudieran terminar un entrenamiento o no pudieran hacer algo bien por mas q lo intentaran; sus alumnos aprendian de sus errores y se volvian cada vez mejores y esto hacia sentir un gran orgullo a Imperialdramon quien pensaba cada vez q intentaban mejorar... q no pudo haber encontrado mejores alumnos.

Pero debo decirles... Imperialdramon no siempre actuaba como un maestro, y sus alumnos tampoco lo veian siempre de esa forma. Imperialdramon era un amigo para sus alumnos, cuando no entrenaban, jugaban y se divertian todos, o si veia a alguien muy triste, el se acercaba y traba de consolarlo dandole alguna leccion, a veces... hablando de el mismo.  
Para los alumnos, Imperialdramon tambien fue como un padre, q siempre estubo atento de como estaban y se sentian, y hacia lo mejor por ello no solo en el entrenamiento sino tambien en la vida diaria, deseando que fuernan mejores y tubieran un buen futuro. Tambien... hubo veces en las q Imperialdramon tomo el lugar del alumno. El verlos entrenar y no rendirse, o actuar frente a alguna situacion inesperada, daba a Imperialdramon una leccion de valor, coraje, y en ocasiones... de autoestima.

Pasaron muchos años, y los jovenes digimons evolucionaron hasta convertirse en mega digimons. Habian intentado ayudar al digimuno de la mejor manera posible, se habian transformado en poderosos guerreros, teian una infinidad de conocimientos de combate y una fuerza q ningun otro digimon podria equiparar, pero no era esto lo les convirtio en lo q eran, sino las cosas q aprendieron en su entrenamiento gracias a su maestro -honor, valor, amistad, sinceridad, sobre como actuar sin usar simepre la violencia, pelear con valentia sin llegar a la masacre, respeto......- fueron las lecciones dadas por el digimon al q "apesar de encontrarse en el mismo nivel" todavia venian como un maestro del cual siempre sintieron y sentirian orgullo.

Un dia, Imperialdramon decidio q ya era el momento de q sus alumnos pasaran a un nuevo nivel en sus vidas. Los sito en la sima de la colina mas alta q existia en el digimundo para poder hablar con ellos.

(los alumnos le hacen una reverencia de respeto cuando Imperialdramon se les acerca

IMPERIALDRAMON: Hola a todos

TODOS: BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO

IMPERIALDRAMON: los e reunido para decirles algo importante... durante años, los e entrenado para q se convirtieran en los mejores guerreros, y debo decir... q me siento muy orgulloso de uds. Y ahora, llego el momento de avanzar al siguiente nivel.

Imperialdramon empieza a caminar mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos y volviendo a ponerse en frente de todos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Maganmon, Gallantmon, Craniummon, Examon, Leopardmon, Kentaurusmon, Rapidmon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Ulforce Veedramon, Omnimon, y... Alphamon. No pude haber tenido mejores alumnos, o mejores amigos.  
¡Y hoy, mis queridos dicipulos, se convertiran en la fuerza q defendera a este mundo, se convertiran en los guerreros q defenderan a los digimon, q luchara por lo que es verdaderamente justo y q jamas se rendiran ante nada ni nadie. Uds, ya no son alumnos, sino verdaderos guerreros, verdaderos... caballeros!

ALPHAMON: caballeros?  
OMNIMON: y ahora q haremos?

IMPERIALDRAMON: formen un circulo alrededor de mi.

Los digimons ovedecieron y formaron un circulo quedando Imperialdramon en el centro.

Imperialdramon les dijo a sus q se tomaran de las manos

IMPERIALDRAMON: haremos un juramento, para q le creacion de esta orden sea completa y nunca pueda romperse, pare q jamas se olvide y mantenga este grupo...unido ahora... y para siempre.

Imperialdramon sitaba el juramento en el cual se oficialisaba la formacion del grupo y era repetido pro los demas. Creo q era mas o menos asi:

_-En el nombre de este mundo no hemos reunido, _  
_nuestras fuerzas se encuentran unidas y nuestras almas _  
_estan en armonia._  
_Nuestras vidas entregamos a la causa, el honor sera la sangre..._  
_que nos mandentra con vida, el poder sera el cuerpo usado para movernos_  
_por esta tierra... y la lealtad, sera el viento q llevara nuestra razon._  
_Nos fue dada la sabiduria, el saber sera compartido en este mundo_  
_Nos fueron entregadas las armas, y seran usadas para defender_  
_Nos fue concebido el espiritu de la lucha, y lucharemos hasta el final._  
_..._  
_Unidos como hermanos, en las armas y en la amistad,_  
_Nuestra lealtad, pertence a los gorbernantes de este mundo,_  
_Nuestra fuerza, pertenece a quienes la soliciten,_  
_Nuestras vidas, le pertencen al digimundo y a cada digimon,_  
_..._  
_Dispuestos a defender, nunca a matar, dispuestos a crecer, nunca a estancarse, _  
_dispuestos a ayudar, nunca a tener poder sobre nuestros iguales._

_En nuestro nombre y de todos los digimons, la orden esta creada,_  
_Somos los caballeros reales, nacimos para proteger, y nuestra vida seguira ese_  
_curso._  
_El juramento esta dicho, jamas se reompera, jamas se fragmentara,_  
_es parte de nosotros, como somos nostros parte de este mundo ahora_  
_que asi sea....................-_

Dicho esto, nacieron los caballeros reales. Aun cuando Imperialdramon les dijo q el ya no tenia nada q enseñar, los caballeros jamas dejaron de respetarlo y de verlo como un maestro.

Hubo miles de batallas y los caballeros siempre lucharon por la justicia en el digimundo. Jamas olvidaron las lecciones de su maestro ni lo q aprendieron de ellos.

Hubo un dia en el q Imperialdramon fue llamado a una mision de detener un cantidad impresionante de digimons oscuros q habian aparecido en la region mas alejada del digimundo.  
Pasaron años en los q no se supo q habia sido de Imperialdramon. Finalmente los caballeros habian recibido la noticia... su maestro habia cumplido con la mision, pero habia muerto en combate. Los caballeros habian eschuda a su maestro decirles q cuando un digimon tan antiguo muero, ya no vuelve a ser un digihuevo; pero sus datos son asimilados por otro digimon q apenas va a nacer, no improtaba q hubieran pasado miles de años despues de la muerte del digimon.

Tristes, pero con la esperanza de q su maestro podria volver en otro digimon, los caballeros unieron los recuerdos q tenian de Imperialdramon y crearon un digicodigo con la forma de una flama verde. Ellos desaban ver de nuevo a su maestro y por eso, lo hicieron.  
Con el pasar de los años, los caballeros maduraron y tomaron la desicion de q su maestro no le gustaria q para el tiempo q tenian, sigueran esperando q alguien les enseñara cosas. Por eso, desidieron borrar la llama reabsorviendo los recuerdos y se olvidaron de la idea de revivir a Imperialdramon."

TAI: si si, muy interesante....  
TK: ahora entiendo como se formaron esos digimons.

DAVIS: Imperialdramon Maestro, ¡creo q es genial!

KARI: pero si esos digimons eran buenos, ¿por q ahora son malos?  
KEN: y si Imperialdramon esta muerto por q esta con ellos?

GENNAI: eso es algo q tambien debo explicar:

"Hace casi cuatro años, aparecieron los Dark Masters, encerraron a las bestias sagradas y dividieron el digimundo en cuarto regiones, formando lo q uds conocieron como la monstaña espiral. Los caballeros reales fueron los primeros en enterarse y fueron a intentar derrotarlos, pero la desconfiguracion tan drastica que sufrio el digimundo afecto la actitud de muchos digimons, y lamentablemente, ellos al estar entre el digimundo y el mundo real; quedaron afectos, sus datos se alteraron olvidando las lecciones de su maestro y las cosas buenas q habian hecho, dejaron de ser defensores admirados y se transformaron en digimons ansiosos de poder, pero este efecto tambien los dejo bloqueados en medio de los dos mundos sin poder salir ni hacer nada, aun cuando el digimundo fue reparado mas de una vez gracias a uds, los caballeros no fueron afectados y siguieron siendo malos aunque no podian hacer nada.  
Pero el ataque de Armagedonmon al mundo real causa otra desconfiguracion reactivando a los caballeros reales, tambien hizo q los caballeros reales volvieran con la idea de revivir a Imperialdramon y volvieron a crear la llama con sus recuerdos, pero ahora era azul por q habia sido corrompida por la maldad q habia corrompido a los caballeros reales.  
Decidieron buscar al digimon q pudiera contener los datos de Imperialdramon para darle la llama y asi, su maestro regresaria y les giaria para su plan, el plan q desde hacia años idearon en su estado de bloqueo.  
Desgraciadamente.... el digimon q contenia los datos de Imperialdramon fue encontrado por ellos."

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 4: Grandkuwagamon

CAPITULO 4: Grandkuwagamon

SORA: guau! es si q es algo preocupante.  
TK: y cual fue el digimon al q le dieron esa llama?  
DAVIS: olvida eso, lo q quiero saber es en donde se encuentra Veemon?

GENNAI: es q no lo ves? aparecio hoy... ante uds...  
DAVIS: no lo entiendo...  
TK: ¡¡espere, no querra decir q!!  
DAVIS: ¡que?!  
KEN: ¡¡señor Gennai no puede ser cierto!!  
GENNAI: temo q si lo es Ken.

DAVIS: ¡¡¡NO ENTIENDO DE Q TANTO HABLAN QUIERO Q ME LO EXPLIQUEN!!!  
TODOS: (gota en la cabeza)

GENNAI: muy bien Davis, te lo dire. Veemon.....esta con los caballeros reales, Veemon... evoluciono, el es Imperialdramon Paladin, es quien los ataco hoy. Esa... es la verdad Davis.

DAVIS:¡¡¡ NO,,,,, ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO (se levanta y corre a intentar golpear a Gennai) MALDITO ANCIANO NO PUEDES DECIR ESO DE VEEMON!!!  
TAI: (tomando a Davis de los brazos) ¡¡Davis porfavor, trata de calmarte y piensa bien en lo q haces (mientras Davis se forsegeaba para poder soltarse).  
TK: ¡señor Gennai, esta ud seguro de eso? me es dificil creer q uno de los nuestros se haya convertido en un traidor!  
KARI: estoy deacuerdo con TK.

GENNAI:(se levanta y se acerca Davis) jamas dije q los habia traicionado. Veemon contiene los datos de Imperialdramon. Los caballeros reales se enteraron q el era el digimon q buscaban, por q Veemon logro digievolucionar a Imperialdramon Paladin, llegar a un nivel tan elevado fue la evidencia q necesitaban para buscarlo y entregarle la llama para q asi los recuerdos de Imperialdramon se unieran a el, de esta forma, su maestro regresaria.  
(le da la espalda a los elegidos) No se como haya sido, si es q lo obligaron o si Veemon lo acepto por su propia voluntad, pero...(mira de reojo a Gatomon) cualquiera q haya sido la razon, ya no importa... y lo q importa ahora es detener sus planes antes de q sea demasiado tarde.

Gatomon queda con la cabeza baja "como si le preocupara algo" y Kari se queda mirandola aunque no le pregunta nada...

TAI: cual es el plan de esos digimons plan?  
GENNAI: (dando un suspiro y mirando a Tai) no lo se, aun no e podido aberiguar nada, pero hare todo lo q este a mi alcanze para averiguarlo, tambien...(mira fijamente a Davis) vere... si existe algun modo para separar el digicodigo de Imperialdramon del cuerpo de Veemon para pueda volver a la normalidad.... Es hora de irme ¡¡adios elegidos!!  
TODOS: ¡¡adios!!

despues de despedirse, Gennai entra por el portal del digimundo y desaparece dejando a los elegidos y a sus digimons solos.

TK: ¡vamos Davis, encontraremos la forma de hacer q Veemon vuelva a la normalidad, y entonces todo volvera a ser como antes!

DAVIS: ojala tengas razon TK.(pensando) por q ahora q se donde esta Veemon... no quiesira pensar q es un enemigo al q en algun momento vamos a enfrentar..o a matar.

Despues de unos minutos, cada elegido se despide y toma su camino sin hablar mas del tema..........

Asi, cada uno vuelve a su casa para poder olvidarse del asunto.

Davis se encontraba durmiendo, aun cuando la mañana ya habia llegado y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana.

¿?: ¡¡¡¡¡DAVIIIIISSSSS!!!  
DAVIS: por q gritas Jun, no ves q aun estaba durmiendo?

JUN: ¡ya deja de ser tan olgasan, solo queria q vieras esto!.

Jun toma el control del televisor de Davis y lo enciende colocando las noticias de las mañanas.  
Davis no le presta nada de atencion, pero... el mensaje de la locutora lo sobresalta y lo hace colocar toda su atencion en las noticias

LOCUTORA: Extraños femonemos se experimentan en todo Tokyo. Se a confirmado q desde la zona de Ginza y desplasandoze por todo Tokyo, a parecido una extraña masa negra q a cubierto gran parte del cielo, causando misteriosas fallas en la gran mayoria de artefactos electricos y alteraciones en semaforos, sistemas del metro y demas artefactos electricos. Cientos de cientificos y y tecnologos de todo Japon han sido reunidos para investigar el suceso, algunos sostienen q puede estar relacionado con los sucesos de hace medio año, con la aparicion de una enorme araña monstruo en la costa de Tokyo q fue muerta por otro monstruo q segun estas grabaciones de un video aficionado (flashback dañado, pelicula: Digimon, el regreso de diaboromon) parecia una especie de hombre-dragon con una nerome espada blanca.  
Hasta el momento no se a obtenido noticia de los resultados de los cientificos. Volveremos en un momento despues de una pausa comercial.......

Jolei se encuentra en la tienda se sus padres, es temprano por lo q casi no hay clientes. deprento alguien entra.....

JOLEI: ¡¡Ken hola!!  
KEN: buenos dias Joeli, podrias venderme....  
JOLEI: espera... supongo q quieres los dulces y postres q siempre les llevo a los digimons.  
KEN: ¡¡si..!! es q debo llevarle algo a Wormmon antes de q acabe con todo nuestro mercado para la semana.  
JOLEI:Jaja, me lo imagine, bien espera un poco...

Jolei toma varios paquetes y se los entrega a Ken. Despues de recibir los vueltos, Ken toma los paquetes llega a la puerta dispuesto a irse pero...

KEN: Jolei (volteando a verla) ¿has sabido como esta Davis? me imagino q enterarse q Veemon es ahora nuestro enemigo debe afectarle mucho.  
JOLEI:(con la mirada baja) Pues... anoche hable con Jun y le conte lo ocurrido, me dijo q Davis habia llegado a la casa realmente furioso y q se habia ido a su cuarto, tambien dijo... q Davis no hizo mas q lamentarse de q posiblemente debamos matar a Veemon por q "segun el" la memoria de Imperialdramon no puede sacarse.  
KEN: ya veo...(pensativo) el no quiere aceptar la idea de q Veemon sea malo ahora, ni mucho menos a la idea de q debamos destruirlo. Ojala hubiera un modo para calmarlo y evitar q nos pueda dejar por esa misma decepcion.

Pasan unos segundos....

JOLEI: ¡¡BINGO, creo q se lo q podemos hacer!!  
KEN: asi?  
JOLEI: si mira, mi hermano aveces cuando esta muy triste va a los alrederose de Ginza.  
KEN: Ginza?!  
JOLEI: si, esta lleno de edificios interesantes, y esta cerca del palacio imperial, he sabido q en estos dias haran entradas a todo publico al interior del palacio. Una pequeña excursion a ese lugar podria devolverle los animos a Davis, y si tu y yo lo acompañamos sera mejor.  
KEN: ¡¡es una excelente idea, llamare a Davis para ver si podemos ir hoy (sale corriendo de la tienda, pero vuelve rapidamente) oh gracias Jolei!!  
JOLEI: ¡¡Adios!!

Joeli esta apunto de irse pero voltea y ve....la nevera en la q se guardan todos los congelados es incendiandose y asustada corriendo por todos lados busca el extintor de la tienda logrando apagar el fuego.

JOLEI: (dando un suspiro) por poco. (vuelve a mirar la nevera)

La nevera estaba conectada, pero no estaba encendida, no habia nada cerca q hubiera podido causar un incendio. Eso confundio mucho a Jolei....

Dentro del portal de las redes computacionales del mundo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Hemos empezado la absorcion de energia lo q a afectado todos los artefacto electricos de la ciudad. Cuando cada uno tenga la cantidad necesaria pasaremos a la siguente parte...  
CRANIUMMON: yo ya e absorbido la energia necesaria, podre iniciar.  
IMPERIALDRAMON: Bien... pero deberas ir a la zona de Ootemachi, en ese lugar hay mucha tecnologia y edificios, sera perfecto para comenzar, has q nadie este cerca de ese lugar, solo aleja a los humanos, matalos solo si hace falta.  
CRANIUMMON: Si (hace una reverencia y desaparece)

* * *

Davis, Ken y Jolei llegan al palacio imperial, ¡¡efectivamente!! hay entradas para todo publico por lo q los chicos entran y pasan al interior del palacio.  
Los jovenes se encantan con los jardines y paisajes q tiene, conocireon gracias a un guia turistico la historia del palacio imperial, e incluso al emperador y la emperatriz.  
El objetivo de q Davis recuperara los animos habia sido conseguido, estaba feliz. Tomando fotos, comiendo, visitando cada esquina del palacio llegando a la esquina NorOeste del palacio en la cual es quedan un rato para admirar el paisaje.

JOLEI: como te has sentido (mirando a Davis)  
DAVIS: ahahah bien, gracias amigos, salir hoy me devuelve los animos  
KEN: y ahora si crees q podemos ayudar a Veemon?  
DAVIS: si, ¡¡ estoy totalmente seguro de q esos malditos caballeros lo obligaron a usar el poder de esa llama para q los ayudara, pero pronto los venceremos!! ( poniendo su puño con una gran confianza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

La maleta q lleva Jolei empieza a moverse violentamente y se abre.

HAWKMON: (saliendo hadeando con Wormmon) oye cuanto tiempo pensabas tenernos metidos ahi adentro?!  
JOLEI: jaja, lo siento Hawkmon, vuela por aqui si quieres.

Hawkmon se eleva y vuela

HAWKMON: oye Jolei, q queda en esa direccion (señalando a donde apuntaba la esquina del palacio)  
JOLEI: Ootemachi, es un lugar en el q hay muchos edificios de empresas y negocios.  
HAWKMON: y es normal q haya explosiones y accidentes en Ootemachi?  
TODOS: QUE?!!!

KEN: !!!Davis, llama a los chicos y diles q vayan a Ootemachi, es no puede ser bueno!!!  
DAVIS: si (sacando su comunicador, marcando mensajes como un loco)

KEN: ¡¡Wormmon, listo?!!  
JOLEI: ¡¡Hawkmon, listo?!!  
HAWKMON Y WORMMON: ¡¡SI!!

HAWKMON: ¡HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLCE A....!  
HALSEMON: ¡HALSEMON, EL PODER DEL AMOR!  
WORMMON: ¡WORMMON DIGIVOLCE A....!  
STINGMON: ¡STINGMON!

Jolei y Ken montan a sus digimons y vuelan dirigiendose a Ootemachi lo mas rapido posible, mientras Davis trata de salir del palasio para poder seguirlos.

Craniummon usa sus tornados para destruir todo lo q este cerca, las personas se alejan lo q pronto hace a Ootemachi una zona desierta.

CRANIUMMON: ¡¡bien, ya e alejado a la gente de este lugar... y ahora podre comenzar la primera face del plan, jajajaja!!

HALSEMON:¡¡NO ESTES TAN SEGURO, ALAS DE LA TEMPESTAD!! (Halsemon ataca con toda su fuerza la armadura de Craniummon y se aleja)

CRANIUMMON: Ja, a eso le llaman un tornado, ¡¡¡Esto es un tornado, Shock Wringer!!!(mueve su lanza creando una refaga de viento, q derriba a Halsemon y a Stingmon)

JOLEI Y KEN: ¡¡¡Halsemon, Stingmon!!! (corriendo hacia ellos)

CRANIUMMON: (empieza a elevarse) ¡¡¡JAJAJAJA, Y ESTE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO (levanta su mano izquierda al cielo) CODIGO DE ACTIVACION, AHORA!!!

De la mano de Craniummon, empiezan a salir una extraña energia q empieza a elvarse hasta el portal de las redes en el cielo.

TAI: (gritando y acercandose montado sobre Wargreymon ) ¡¡¡Oigan, estan bien!!!

Con Tai, tambien llegan Matt, Sora, TK, Izzy y Davis con sus digimons evolucionados.

KEN: Si, nosotros estamos bien.  
IZZY: Q es es?!!! (mirando al cielo y viendo lo q Craniummon esta haciendo) Un momento...(saca lu laptod y empieza a teclear, despues de un rato se levanta)  
MATT: y bien...  
IZZY: ¡¡esa energia q sale de su mano, son datos de un codigo!!  
TAI: un codigo? para q?  
IZZY: No lo se, pero no puede bueno

TAI: ¡¡¡entonces hay q detenerlo, Wargreymon, tu y los demas digimons bayan a e intenten detener a Craniummon!!!

WARGYEMON: ¡¡¡SI VAMOS!!!  
TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: ¡¡¡VAMOS!!!

Los digimons vuelan rapidamente hacia donde se encuentra Craniummon. para poder atacarlo.

CRANIUMMON: ¡¡¡NO UDS OTRAVES, Q ACASO NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR EN PAZ?!!!  
WARGREYMON: ¡¡¡TE DEJAREMOS EN PAZ CUANDO ESTES MUERTO!!!

PHOENIXMON:¡¡¡CRIMSON FLAME!!!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:¡¡¡HYPER BLASTER!!!  
METALGARURUMON:¡¡¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO!!!  
WARGREYMON:¡¡¡TERRA FORCE!!!

Los ataque van con toda su fuerza en direcciona Craniummon. Pero...  
Este mueve su lanza con su mano izquerda...creando una rafaga de viento desviando los ataques y regresandolos a sus ejecutores.

TODOS: (recibiendo sus proipos ataques) ahahahahahaha .

La fuerza del desvio los deja gravemente heridos y haciendo q caigan vencidos al suelo.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: pero... ah, como fue q sucedio.  
METALGARURUMON: (trata de levantarse, pero una de sus patas delanteras esta dañada) deshiso nuestros ataques con un solo movimiento de su arma.  
PHOENIXMON: fue lo...ahah...fue lo mismo q hizo cuando luche contra el, es un digimon engañoso.

CRANIUMMON: Listo, el portal se esta abriendo, es momento de terminar con el proceso.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Craniummon ya a iniciado el proceso, ahora debemos enviar los codigos para terminarlo

ALPHAMON: ¡¡¡todos, vayan cada uno a un area distinta de la ciudad y envien el codigo, no pierdan tiempo!!!  
TODOS: ¡¡Si señor!!

Los digimons elegidos aun estan muy debiles y apenas pueden moverse,

CRANIUMMON: Realmente pense q se harian un poco mas fuertes despues de nuestro primer encuentro (empieza a pisar Phoenixmon)

PHOENIXMON: (cada vez q Craniummon la pisa) ahhha no porfavor....  
CRANIUMMON: ohh pobre avecilla ¿te duele q te pise? jajajaja  
METALGARURUMON: ¡¡¡DEJALA EN PAZ MALTIDO!!!

Metalgarurumon con mucho esfuerzo, logra volar y se dirije a Craniummon.

CRANIUMMON: ¡¡¡ NO MOLESTES PERRO!!! (golpeando a Metalgarurumon mandandolo al suelo)

* * *

WARGREYMON: maldicion...(aun postrdo en el suelo) a caso este es fin?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (gritando) ¡¡¡NO, PERO ESTA MUY CERCA!!!

WARGREYMON: QUE?!!!

Todos miran hacia arriba y lo ven. Es Imperialdramon, quien esta haciendo lo mismo q hacia Craniummon, pero solo lo ven unos segundos ya q desaparece.

TAI: q era lo q estaba haciendo, Izzy ya aberiguaste algo?  
IZZY: no.

CRANIUMMON: ¡¡jajaja eso ya no importa, por q pronto acabare con uds!!

Craniummon toma su lanza y la alza por lo alto.

CRANIUMMON: crea q comenzare con tigo, ¡¡Adios Phoenixmon!!

TODOS: ¡¡¡¡NO LO HAGAS!!!!

IMPERIALDRAMON: espera un poco Craniummon (Craniummon se detiene y voltea a ver a Imperialdramon) por q mejor no utilizas tu técnica secreta? te ahorraras mucho tiempo.

CRANIUMMON: esta seguro? (Imperialdramon lo afirma con la cabeza) ¡¡muy bien, entonces usare mi técnica especial!!

Craniummon deja de pisar a Phoenixmon y empieza a elevarse.

PHOENIXMON: (respirando aceleradamente mientras intentaba levantarse) creo q....podré estar tranquila ahora.  
WARGREYMON: ¡¡todavía no!!

Todos dirigen la vista al cielo.  
Craniummon empieza a reunir energía en sus manos, la energía comienza a acumularse cada vez más y más..... formando finalmente un aro de energía

TAI:¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?!!  
IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¡¡ESTA ES LA TECNICA ESPECIAL DE CRANIUMMON, "UNION DE VIDA"!!!  
MATT: unión de vida?  
CRANIUMMON: ¡¡¡ en cuanto envié esta energía a cualquiera de uds, los uniré en un vinculo vital con su digimon. Y.... cuando destruya al digimon, el humano morirá automáticamente, liberándonos de estorbos como uds, JAJAJAJAJA, Y EMPEZARE CONTIGO, ADIOS SORA TAQUENOUCHI!!!

Craniummon envía el aro de energía directamente a Sora, quien se encuentra junto a Phoenixmon mientras esta aun intenta levantarse.  
La energía llega cada vez mas rápido. El temor no le permite moverse, la energía esta cada vez mas cerca..... Pero

Sora es empujada por alguien, segundos antes de q la energía la toque.  
Sora esta en el suelo e intenta mover la cabeza para poder ver quien fue el q la empujo.....

SORA: ¡ oh no!  
Sora ve atemorizada, Jolei la había empujado empujado para q ella no pudiera ser afectada por la técnica de Craniummon, pero a cambio.... ella había recibido el ataque de lleno.

DAVIS: ¡¡¡JOLEI!!!  
CRANIUMMON: ¡¡que, tu no eras a quien quería.... jmjmjmj, pero no importa, cualquier elegido sirve, por q de todos modos los voy a eliminar de la misma manera, jajaja!!

Craniummon empieza a patear salvajemente a Halsemon quien aun estaba en el suelo.

JOLEI: ¡¡ Halsemon cuida...ahaha....(Jolei empezó a correr pero... empieza a moverse violentamente, parecia q lago le estuviera dando golpes)

Craniummon deja de darle golpes a Halsemon y Jolei cae al suelo. Matt y Tk van a examinarla y...

MATT: pero q es esto?  
TK: ¡¡tiene marcas de fuertes golpes, pero como?!!  
CRANIUMMON: Es parte de mi técnica, lo q le pase al humano o al digimon afectados por la Unión Vital, le pasara al otro, jajaja

DAVIS: Entonces.....va a matar a Halsemon y... Joeli morirá

KEN:(asustado por lo q Davis habia dicho) no... no puedo (apretando su puño con fuerza) no puedo permitir... no puedo permitir q eso pase...

CRANIUMMON: (acercándose aun débil Hasemon q solo le repetía a Jolei q lo sentía) Creo, q a llegado el momento de terminar con esto.  
Craniummon mueve su lanza, realmente... iba a matarlos.  
Finalmente... ataca....

KEN:(gritando) ¡¡¡JOLEI!!!

El digivice de Ken empieza brillar intensamente...........

WORMMON: ¡WORMMON, WARP DIGIVOLCE A.....!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡GRANDKUWAGAMON!

La lanza de Craniummon es apunto de matar a Jolei y a Halsemon pero.....

CRANIUMMON: QUE?!!!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡¡¡ NO TE PERMITIRE Q VUELVAS A LASTIMAR A NADIE!!! (Usando uno de sus brazos para detener el ataque)

Craniummon se aleja del nuevo mega digimon y toma su distancia para poder atacar....

CRANIUMMON: ¡¡¡no se de donde saliste pero también te destruiré, Shock Wringer!!!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡¡¡ no volveré a caer en lo mismo, X-Siccors Claw!!! (Grandkuwagamon empieza a reunir energía en sus tenazas y dispara energía cortante.

(Los ataques chocan produciendo una enorme explosión)

CRANIUMMON:(moviéndose) ¡¡todavía no me haz vencido insecto!!

Grandokuwagamon empieza a absorber la energía q existe alrededor de Ootemachi, esto... ocasiona q los digimons elegidos pierdan sus evoluciones...

CRANIUMMON: ¡¡PERO COMO?...  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: puedo absorber cualquier clase de energía, incluso la de los digimons débiles.  
CRANIUMMON: ¡¡ no puede estar pasando esto, es imposible!!  
KEN: (gritando) ¡¡es tu oportunidad Grandkuwagamon, termina con el!!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: si Ken...

Grandkuwagamon vuela rápidamente hacia donde esta el caballero

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (golpea a Craniummon) ¡¡¡Este es tu fin!!!

CRANIUMMON: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA, REALMENTE CREISTE Q PODRIAS ROMPER MI ARMADURA CON ESE ATAQUE? JAJAJAJA (se escucha un crujido y Craniummon se mira) QUE, NO ES POSIBLE!!!

¡EN EFECTO! la armadura de Craniummon había empezado a romperse.  
Grandkuwagamon no perdio tiempo cuando encarno más y más sus tenazas... La armadura de fue totalmente destrozada.  
Craniummon ya no podía hacer nada, su pecho estaba totalmente destrozado, su lanza estaba en el suelo, ya todo se había terminado...

CRANIUMMON: muy bien... yo, Craniummon, el caballero del cielo ha sido vencido, pero mi muerte no es ninguna victoria para uds. El proceso tal vez se detuvo pero mis camaradas se encargaran en terminar y entonces... (Empieza poco a poco a desintegrarse) la unificación de este mundo y el digimundo será completa. Eh caído, pero aun quedan doce caballeros a los q deberán enfrentar, y entonces la hora de su muerte llegara... ¡¡¡LARGA VIDA... A LOS CABALLEROS REALES, JAJAJAJAJA!!! (Desaparece completamente)

Grandkuwagamon desciende al suelo y vuelve a ser Wormmon, no pasan mas de dos segundos cuando Ken corre hacia el y lo toma en sus manos...

KEN:¡Wormmon, estuviste fantástico!  
WORMMON: Gracias Ken (sonrojado) y como esta Jolei.  
KEN: muy bien, el ataque desapareció.

Todos empiezan a reír pero...  
Una ráfaga de viento los tumba. Imperialdramon había descendido del cielo hasta donde estaban los elegidos con sus digimons.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Craniummon ya no existe...(se agacha para recoger la lanza de Craniummon) pero su arma podrá servirme de algo. ¡¡Escúchenme bien, vencieron a un de los nuestros, pero esta batalla apenas esta comenzando, y nosotros ganaremos, jajajajaja!!(Desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento)

Estaba anocheciendo en Ootemachi...

DAVIS: como te sientes Jolei?  
JOLEI: bien, solo fueron unos golpes pero estaré bien, gracias Ken (volteado a verlo)  
KEN: ahah no fue nada, pero fue Wormmon quien nos salvo.

TAI:¡¡Oigan, hay q estar alegres!!  
MATT: ¡¡es cierto, finalmente a caído uno de los caballeros reales, ahora podremos estar seguros de que no son invencibles, jaja!!  
SORA: Izzy, pudiste averiguar algo de ese código  
IZZY: creo q si, pero lo mejor será q termine en mi casa.  
TAI: muy bien entonces, ¡¡VAMONOS!!(Alzando el brazo)

Asi, los chicos empezaron a caminar dejando atrás a Ootemachi y dirigiéndose cada uno a sus casas.  
Habían ganado su primera batalla contra los caballeros reales y ahora... debían prepararse para los combates q deberían afrontar...

Continuara.....


	5. Capitulo 5: Batalla en Shibuya

CAPITULO 5:

IMPERALDRAMON: (clabando en el suelo la lanza de Craniummon) nuestro compañero Craniummon fue derrotado, pero parte de su poder todavia esta contenido dentro de su arma.

Imperialdramon extiende su mano, y todos los caballeros hacen lo mismo, la lanza poco a poco empieza a desintegrarse, transformandose en energia, esta energia se divide en doce rayos q son absorbidos por cada uno de ellos hasta q la lanza desaparece por completo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: con este poder, podremos continuar con nuestro plan y vengar la muerte de nuestro compañero. Esos digielegidos pagaran por haber destruido a un caballero real y por haberse metido en nuestros planes....

En casa de la familia Kamiya, todos parecen estar realmente estresados "compras, adornos limpeza...¡¡AHAHAHA!!" todos necesitan calmarse, incluso Gatomon y Agumon no pueden descansar ya q tambien deben ayudar a la familia como puedan "aunque practicamente los esten obligando"

Una mañana realmente agitada q podria hacer explotar la pasencia de cualquiera....

(TOC,TOC)

¿?: ¡Kari, podrias ver quien es?!  
KARI: ¡Si mamá! (dejando de lado la escoba)

Kari corre a la puerta y abre.

JOLEI: Hola Kari, como estas?  
KARI: ¡hola Jolei, pues bien pero ya vez (mostrando el desastre q hay dentro de la casa) tengo muchisimo trabajo aqui....  
JOLEI: ah... ya veo, pero vine por q queria hablar con tigo de algo importante, podriamos encontrarnos mas tarde en otro lado?  
KARI:¡¡claro q si, si quieres no vemos despues de medio dia talvez...(dando un suspiro) esta casa este un poco mas ordenada y pueda salir.  
JOLEI: ¡¡gracias Kari, adios!!

Jolei sale de hay calmada, mientras q Kari cierra la puerta y vuelve a sus deberes, "aunque tiene un pereza por hacer quehaceres q parece q en cualquier momento se caera "

En una Zona de Tokyo, llena de edificios y casas recidenciales. En medio de un oscuro callejon....

LEOPARDMON: ¡¡¡Maldicion!!! (usando su sable y cortando con furia todo lo q tiene cerca) La energia q he reunido aun es muy baja, y no puedo quedarme atras de los demas cabelleros....

Por un momento la vista de Leopardmon se pierde hasta q.....

JOVEN #1: oye, ya le compraste un regalo a tu novia?  
JOVEN #2: No... pero se en donde encontrare el regalo perfecto

Dos extraños jovenes q iban hablando pasan cerca del callejon, lo q obliga a Leopardmon a ocultarse para no ser visto....

JOVEN #1 si como no... y donde lo vas a comprar?  
JOVEN #2: ¡eh visto ofertas excelentes en varios centros comerciales de Shibuya, de seguro hay lo encontrare!  
JOVEN #1: es cierto, ¡Shibuya esta lleno de centros comerciales y lugares para divertirse, seguro q tendras suerte amigo, jajaja!

Los jovenes se alejan cada vez mas....

LEOPARDMON: (saliendo de su escondite) con q Shibuya eh? jejeje, con centros comerciales y lugares de diversion, lleno de energia q podre absorber sin mucha dificultad, sera perfecto para continuar en donde se quedo Craniummon, y completar la unificacion de este mundo con el digimundo.

Sale caminando del callejon y se eleva en aire de un solo salto..

LEOPARDMON: ¡¡Preparate Shibuya, para la llegada del Gran Leopardmon y el fin de este mundo, jajajajaja!! (desaparece)

En una cafeteria, una joven de cabellos castaños espera sentada bebiendo un refresco, parece q esta esperando a alguien....... alguien se le acerca.

JOLEI: hola Kari (sentandose a su lado)  
KARI: hola Jolei, pues finalmente hemos terminado de arreglar y por eso puede venir.

MESERO: les ofreco algo señoritas?  
JOLEI: creo q un refresco para mi esta bien.  
KARI: yo no quiero nada, gracias.

El mesero se va dejando solas a Kari y a Jolei....

KARI: y bien, q era lo q querias hablar con migo?...  
JOLEI: pues... me imagino q Tai te conto lo q sucedio ayer en Ootemachi...  
KARI: ¡¡si... realmente impresionante q hayan derrotado a Craniummon, por cierto, como te sientes de tus golpes?!!  
JOLEI: oh bien, ya no me duelen pero... es q...  
KARI: q, que sucede?  
JOLEI: es que, fue la fuerza y preocupacion de Ken fue la q hizo q Wormmon pudiera digievolucionar al nivel mega y bueno... creo q ver eso me hizo pensar en...  
KARI: decirle q te gusta, cierto?  
JOLEI:si, pero no se si pueda.  
KARI: creo q se lo q se puede hacer... segun escuche por ahi, q Ken iba a ir a Shibuya mañana para poder comprar unas cosas en Shibuya 109, el centro comercial mas grande, si tu vas y te lo encunetras, podrian...nose... ir a comer en algun lado y en ese momento le dices lo q sientes.  
JOLEI: (nerviosa) y tu crees q funciones.  
KARI: (tomando de las manos a Jolei) ¡¡jaja, claro q si, y si no te sientes segura voy contigo!!  
JOLEI: en serio?!!  
KARI: ¡¡si, de todos modos tenia ganas de ir alla!!  
JOLEI: gracias Kari...

Despues de terminar cada una tomar sus refrescos y pagar la cuenta, cada una se despide esperando el dia de mañana.

Son las 5:30 p.m, las elegidas "un poco arregladas" salen del metro y llegan a Shibuya. La cantidad de luces y negocios hacen q las chicas pasen de almacen a almacen, viendo y comprando cuando ven. Los digimons por otro lado no lo disfrutaban tanto, Hawkmon estaba mortalmente aburrido de tanta compra q Jolei se pone a hacer, mientras q Gatomon....bueno, a estado aguantando hambre, habia ayudado en casa todo el dia de ayer y hoy, y no habia tenido chanse para poder comer algo.  
Habian pasado casi una hora, las chicas finalmente habian llegado al centro comercial Shibuya 109.  
Pasear un buen rato, viendo tienda tras tienda tras tienda...... cuando...  
Alguien choca con Jolei.

JOLEI: ¡oh no mis lentes, donde estan?! (usando sus manos para intentar encontrarlos en el suelo)  
¿?: aqui estan (entregandoselos)  
JOLEI: gracias (despues de q se los pone) oh Ken, hola!!  
KEN: (cargando varias bolsas) hola Jolei y Kari, se ven muy bien hoy, q hacen aqui?  
KARI: solo vinimos a dar una vuelta, pero por q vamos a comer algo todos juntos?  
GATOMON: (pensando) ¡¡si gracias Kari, porfin podre comer bien despues de tanto miserable trabajo!!  
KEN:¡¡por su pesto, ademas, estoy muy cansado de cargar estas bolsas y un debo ir a la estacion para tomar mi tren!!

Despues de un rato, se quedan en una cafeteria con vista a la ciudad, comen alguno q otro postre y helados. Pero en todo ese momento...Jolei se mostraba demasiado nerviosa y le era imposible ver a Ken a la cara.

KEN: Jolei (mirandola fijamente) estas bien?, aun te duele lo del otro dia?  
JOLEI: pues si, ya estoy mejor...gra..gracias por preocuparte  
KEN: no es nada, aunque...  
JOLEI: si..  
KEN: (nervioso) olvide preguntarte algo ese dia y no sabia si estarias ocupada en estos dias por lo q no te e llamdo...  
JOLEI: (roja, anciosa y nerviosa) que era?  
KEN pues... la verdad es q...

KARI: ¡¡ oigan miren!! (interrumpiendo, señalando el cielo) q es eso?  
JOLEI: es el codigo extraño...  
KEN:¡¡ hay otro caballero real aqui en Shibuya, sera mejor ir a detenerlo!!  
JOLEI: oye Ken, y la pregunta?  
KEN: te la hare despues...

Jolei se sentia un poco mal, pero rapidamente se recupero y fue corriendo con sus amigos...

Las personas en las calles tratan de correr lo mas lejos posible del fenomeno

LEOPARDMON:¡¡¡JAJAJAJA, CORRAN HUMANOS CORRAN, POR Q ESTOY CONTINUNADO CON EL PROCESO Q QUEDO BLQUEADO Y PRONTO NUESTRA MISION SE CUMPLIRA...SIII, HUYAN, HUYAN DEL GUERRERO DE LA VELICIDAD, HUYAN DE LEOPARDMON, JAJAJAJA!!! (mientras envia el mismo codigo q habia sido enviado por Craniummon)

Los tres elegidos llegan y se encuentran.

KEN: es Leopardmon, vamos a tener q destruirlo tambien.  
LEOPARDMON:¡¡ intentalo tonto!!

KEN: ¡¡¡listos?!!!  
TODOS:¡¡¡SI!!!

GATOMON: ¡GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A......!  
MAGNADRAMON:¡MAGNADRAMON!  
WORMMON: ¡WORMMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A.....!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON:¡GRANDKUWAGAMON!  
HAWKMON: ¡HAWKMON DIGIVOLCE A......!  
AQUILAMON: ¡AQUILAMON!

LEOPARDMON: ¡¡JAJAJAJA, TU FUIESTE EL INSECTO Q DERROTO A CRANIUMMON, PUES AHORA PAGARAS POR TU ATREBIMIENTO CON TU VIDA!!

(Leopardmon desaparece)

Reaparece golpendo en el estomago a Grandkuwagamon, vuelve a desaparecer....reaparece arriba de Grandkuwagamon, lo golpea y lo manda al suelo.....

GRANDKUWAGAMON: no puedo hacer nada, es muy veloz...(apenas con fuerza)  
KEN: (corriendo a su lado) Grandkuwagamon estas bien? ¡¡tu, maldito q hiciste?!! (gritandole a Leopardmon)

LEOPARDMON: (descendiendo al suelo) solo hize una pequeña muestra de mi velocidad, eso fue todo...........ahora ven q no son rivales para mi niños, jajajaja

(una bola de fuego quema a Leopardmon en la espalda)

MAGNADRAMON: ¡¡Esfrante a mi diota!! (mientras vuela)

Leopardmon se eleva quedando frente a frente con Magnadramon.

LEOPARDMON: ¡¡ Intenta atarme si quieres gatita!! (moviendose muy rapido con su sable en mano)

Pero Magnadramon logra moverse mucho mas agilmente, logrando atraparlo con su cola....

MAGNADRAMON: ¡¡SOY UNA GRAN DRAGONA PARA TI, TONTO!! (lanzando al suelo desde lo alto produciendo un gran levantamiento de tierra y escombros) eso te pasa por creer q puedes vencerme....

Del humo y el polvo, Leopardmon vuelve a elevarse...

LEOPARDMON: realmente pensaste q ya me habias vencido, aun no experimentan toda mi fuerza, jajaja

Magnadramon queda totalmente sorprendida de ver denuevo al caballero, y mas aun, le soprende el darse cuenta de algo.  
"q la como habia atacado, q no era toda su fuerza"

Continuara......................


	6. Capitulo 6: Velocidad vencida

CAPITULO 6: velocidad vencida

MAGNADRAMON: (gruñendo, pensando) no es posible, este digimon no es como los otros, sera mejor q piense en algo antes de q....

LEOPARDMON: y bien... no me vas a atacar?  
MAGNADRAMON: (enojada, bufando humo) ¡¡Hermit Fog!!

Magnadramon escupe de su boca una especie de niebla q empieza a cubrir los techos de los edificios, Leopardmon percatandose de esto trata de alejarse de la niebla pero.......

LEOPARDMON: ¡¡¡QUE? (asustado al ver lo q ocurre, los techos empizan a derretirse) SE ESTAN DERRITIENDO, PERO Q SIGNIFICA ESTO? NO ENTIENDO!!!

MAGNADRAMON: ¡¡¡ JAJAJAJAJAJA (empezando a reirse con fuerza haciendo q Leopardmon voltee a verla) ESTA ES UNA DE MIS TECNICAS ESPECIALES, ESA NIEBLA CONTIENE UN GRAN ACIDO CORRISBO Q ES CAPAZ DE DERRETIR EL ACERO MAS DURO, UN SOLO TOCE... Y ESTARAS MUERTO.... GRANDKUWAGAMON, ESTA DISTRAIDO, ACABA CON EL AMIGO!!

LEOPARDMON: como dijo?

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (levantandose del suelo y volando rapidamentehacia el caballero) X-Siccors Claw!!!

Lepardmon es golpeado y lanzado, pero no alcanza a tocar el suelo.....

MAGNADRAMON: ¡¡¡Tornado de fuego!!! (quemando todo alrededor de Leopardmon sin llegar a afectar a mas gente)

El ataque es recibido de lleno por Leopardmon pero, en medio de las llamas, Leopardmon reaparece. Sus ojos cambian, mostrando un gran odio hacia los dos digimons q lo habian atacado.

LEOPARDMON: ¡¡son mas fuertes de lo q esperaba, pero no han visto todo de lo q soy capaz, LEOPARDMON, CABIO DE MODO A MODO LEOPARDO!!! (Leopardmon empieza a ser rodeado por el mismo fuego por unos segundos, explota) JAJAJA, NO PODRAN VENCERME AHORA Q E CAMBIADO A MI FORMA DE LEOPARDO (Leopardmon tiene un cuerpo diferente, parece realmente un leopardo negro, mucho mas grande de lo que era antes. deciende poco a poco al suelo).

KARI: se ve extraño, no creen?  
KEN: no importa ¡¡hay q acabar con esto de una vez, Magnadramon Grandkuwagamon, terminen con el!!  
MAGNADRAMON Y GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡¡¡si Ken!!! volando muy rapido hacia su enemigo)

MAGNADRAMON: ¡¡¡Hermit Fog!!!

Magandramon libera mas niebla, pero esta vez... Leopardmon salta hacia la niebla............ sale de la niebla girando a alta velocidad logrando golpear a Magnadramon y mandandola al suelo.

KARI: ¡¡Magnadramon!! ( empieza a correr hacia su digimon..)

LEOPARDMON: (aterrizando en el suelo) ¡¡Eroberung !! (creando una esfera de enegia de su cola, rodeando a Magnadramon sin dejar q Kari se hacerque mas)

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡¡¡no me importa q hayas cambiado de forma, te destruire!!! (preparando sus tenazas para atacar)  
LEOPARDMON: ¡¡Wolkenkratzer!! (comienza a desprenderse pilares de piedra del suelo q golpean a GrandKuwagamon, manteniendolo levantado sobre un do los pilares, inconciente).

KEN: ¡¡¡Grandkuwagamon!!!

Leopardmon, aparece enfrente de Kari y Ken. Su rostro esta lleno de furia y empieza a acercarse con cautela a los niños mientras q estos intentan mantenerse lejos del digimon que se acerca cada vez mas y mas....

LEOPARDMON: bien..... despues de mucho tiempo, tendre el honor de deshacerme de uds dos, sera bueno ver como sus digimons sufren por no poder salvarlos, aunque luego me encargare de esos dos....(Leopardmon empieza a abrir la boca mostrando sus colmillo..... da un salto) ¡¡¡Mueran!!!

Los niños estan demasiado asustados como para poder reaccionar, sin poder moverse.... solo esperan el momento de ser devorados por Leopardmon.

* * *

Los niños abren los jovos y observan.  
Aquilamon y Jolei habian derribado a Leopardmon justo antes de q este pudiera completar su ataque, quedando Leopardmon en el suelo.

JOLEI: (bajando del lomo de Aquilamon) estan bien?  
KARI: si  
KEN: si gracias, gracias Jolei.

AQUILAMON: ¡¡aros explosivos!! (disparando a la energia que rodeaba a Magnadramon, permitiendole moverse. Vuela hacia el pilar de piedra en el q esta Grandkuwagamon ) ¡¡cuernos planeadores!! (rompiendo el pilar permitiendole al digimon bajar)

LEOPARDMON: (levantandose con dificultad del suelo) quien fue el me derribo........

GRANDKUWAGAMON: que dices Magnadramon, debemos tomar revancha?  
MAGNADRAMON: me parece bien... e visto su debilidad, en ese modo sera mas fuerte, pero es mas lento......punto a nuestro favor.

(los dos digimons se elevan y quedan sobre su enemigo)

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡¡¡ X-Siccors CLAW!!!  
MAGNADRAMON: ¡¡¡ Dragon Fire!!! (reuniendo energia en sus cuernos y luego lanzandola)

(los ataques van a toda velocidad al caballero real q apenas se puede moverse. Los ataques inpactan produciendo una gran explosion levantando una gran cantidad de humo)

* * *

(el humo empieza a moverse hacia arriba, de entre el humo, aparece Leopardmon en su forma normal)

LEOPARDMON: ¡¡jajajaja, es cierto, en mi forma de leopardo pierdo mucha de mi velocidad, pero eh regresado a mi forma original, y esta vez... luchare en serio!!

Leopardmon desaparece por unos segundos......... y reaparece destras de los dos digimons con su sable extendido........................

Magnadramon y Grandkuwaga caen al suelo muy debiles "¿por que?".

KARI: Magnadramon, estas bien?, q fue lo q paso?  
MAGNADRAMON: (muy adolorida) no lo se Kari, senti como si me hubieran dado mil golpes en apenas unos segundos............

LEOPARDMON: (mirandolos desde el cielo) ¡¡¡jajajajaja, ahora han podido ver lo rapido que soy en verdad, jajajajajaj!!!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: (tratando de levantarse) ¡¡Callate, X-Siccors Claw!!! (envia su ataque directamente a Leopardmon)  
LEOPARDMON: lamentable ¡¡¡ Onda de expansion!!! (creando una poderosa onda de energia) con el moviento de su arma.

Deshace el ataque de Grandkuwagamon y la onda de energia lo golpea............... dejandolo todavia mas debil............

LEOPARDMON: ¡¡ Black Aura Blast !! (Leopardmon crea un latigo de energia)

Usando el latigo, Leopardmon logra atrapar a Magnadramon y a Grandkuwagamon

LEOPARDMON: Uds dos me hicieron pasar un muy mal rato (mientras aprieta mas y mas el latigo, ahogando cada vez mas a los digimons) ¡¡ ahora, les voy a devolver todo lo q me hicieron!!

Leopardmon empiza a mover su latigo de un lado al otro, haciendo q los dos digimons se golpeen contra edificios, la calle, luces....................  
Pasa casi media hora en la q Leopardmon sea dedicado a mover a los dos digimons para poder lastirmarlos de la peor manera posible.....

KARI: (tapandose la cara) ¡¡ya no quiero ver esto......... porfavor detenganlo..........!!  
KEN: (gritando) ¡¡¡Leopardmon, porfavor dejalos en paz, ya han sifrido demasiado.......aremos lo q tu quieras..!!!  
LEOPARDMON: ¡¡¡ESTUPIDOS NIÑOS, UDS NO TIENEN NADA Q ME INTERESE, SUS RUEGOS SON INUTILES ( sigue golpenda a Magnadramon y a Grandkuwagamon) VOY A MATAR A ESTOS DOS MAL NACIDOS PARA VENGAR LA MUERTE DE CRANIUMMON, Y LUEGO...... TERMINARE CON EL PROCESO PARA UNIR ESTOS DOS MUNDOS..........YA NO PODRAN DETENERME, JAJAJAJAJA!!!

AQUILAMON: ¡¡¡PIENSALO DE NUEVO!!! (dirigiendose a alta velocidad hacia Leopardmon, pero)  
LEOPARDMON: ¡¡¡creo q me deshare de ti primero pajaraco, Onda de Expansion!!! (crea otra onda de enrgia con su sable y golpea a Aquilamon justo antes de q este se acerque)

Aquilamon empiza a caer al suelo, mientras cae.... vuelve a ser Hawkmon llegando al suelo totalmente agotado y lastimado...

LEOPARDMON: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJA, SE LO MERECIA, Y AHORA SIGUEN UDS DOS ( Leopardmon mueve el latigo liberando a Magnadramon y a Grandkuwagamon, pero....) Onda de expansion ( justo antes de que Magnadramon y Grandkuwagamon puedan alejarse, Leopardmon los golpea con otra onda de energia)

(Mangdramon y Grandkuwagamon empiezan a caer al suelo volviendo a ser Gatomon y Wormmon)

KARI: Gatomon, estas bien? (sujetando a Gatomon en sus brazos)  
GATOMON: Lo...lo subestimamos... creo q esta vez si nos derroto.........  
KEN: ¡no, no se rindan, debe haber una forma de derrotarlo!

LEOPARDMON: (decendiendo quedando frente a los chicos) y ahora...(mueve su sable apuntandolo hacia los elegidos q aun tienen a sus digimons en brazos) la estocada final........

JOLEI: ¡¡detente!!(aparece Jolei bloqueando el camino entre sus amigos y Leopardmon)  
LEOPARDMON: ¡¡no intervengas en esto niña!!

Leopardmon mueve su espada para tratar de cortar a Jolei, pero justo cuando la hoja esta cerca.... Jolei logra sujetar el mango del sable. De aqui, comienza un forsegeo entre Jolei y Leopardmon por la espada....

KEN:¡¡¡ Jolei, alejate de el!!!  
KARI: ¡¡¡Leopardmon, dejala ir porfavor, no lastimes a nuestra amiga!!!

El forsegeo continua entre ambos....

LEOPARDMON: (tratando de q Jolei suelte su sable) ¡¡¡ por q haces esto, por que no simplemente me dejas acabar con ellos? no ves q tu tambien moriras?!!!  
JOLEI: No me importa....  
LEOPARDMON: que, no te importa?!!!  
JOLEI: ¡¡¡ellos son mis amigos, son muy especiales para mi y nunca los dejaria en una situacion de peligro..... ademas, no quiero mostrarme timida y retraida ahora q e venido a decirle lo que siento a la persona q mas quiero. Puedes enteder eso caballero real?!!!  
LEOPARDMON: (quitandole el sable a Jolei) Si lo entiendo, entiendo q eres una niña estupida......¡¡desaparece de este mundo!! (Leopardmon hace un movimento de su sable sobre Jolei)

Jolei es cortada por el sable, empieza a desangrarse rapidamente y cae al suelo de rodillas......

KARI: ¡¡¡oh no, llamen a una ambulancia, porfavor llamen a una ambulancia!!! (empieza acorrer y a gritar)

Ken trata de auxiliarla acompañado por Hawkmon...

HAWKMON: Jolei  
JOLEI: no te preocupes Hawkmon, yo solo queria protegerlos.......seguramente tu hubieras hecho lo mismo.  
HAWKMON: (limpiandose los ojos) tienes razon...  
KEN: por q lo hiciste?  
JOLEI: amo demasiado a mis amigos como para poder permitir q algo les suceda y....  
KEN: si...  
JOLEI: (tomando el rostro de Ken) deseaba proteger a la persona q mas quiero en este mundo...(la mano de Jolei cae al suelo y esta se desmaya)  
KEN: (llorando sobre su amiga totalmente cubierta de sangre) Jolei...Jolei.....¡¡¡JOLEI!!!

De pronto,  
El digivice de Joeli empieza a brillar con cada vez mas intensidad......

HAWKMON: ¡HAWKMON, WARP DIGIVOLCE A.......!  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡VALKIRIEMON!

LEOPARDMON: ¡que?, es otro mega digimon!

VALKIRIEMON: lastimaste a Jolei, y viste su accion como la de alguien estupido, por eso te exterminare..  
LEOPARDMON: (atacando con su espada) ¡¡Vete al infierno con tu amiga!!  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡¡ Espada Feral!!

(Valkiriemon saca su espada y bloquea los ataques de Leopardmon)

Empieza un combate de velocidad en cual, Leopardmon muestra todo lo q habia aprendido de todos sus años de entrenamiento. Pero...Valkiriemon bloque cada uno de sus ataques, ademas...

LEOPARDMON:(pensando) Q sucede.... por q me siento tan pesado...  
VALKIRIEMON: te sientes pesado?  
LEOPARDMON: que?!  
VALKIRIEMON: cada vez q bloqueo un ataque, absorvo un poco de energia de mis oponentes....jajajajaja, fuiste muy obstinado al sostener un combate por tanto tiempo con migo y no darte cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, ahora tu fuerza a desendido mucho, estar asi por unos.... diez minutos mas o menos.  
LEOPARDMON: ¡¡¡ENTONCES USARE LO Q ME QUEDA PARA ELIMINARTE!!! (corriendo con su sable en mano, pero mucho mas lento q antes)

Valkiriemon mueve su brazo izquierdo haca al frente, en el tiene un guardabrazos en que coloca una ballesta q saca de su espalda..... prepara una flecha...

VALKIRIEMON: Usualmente, estas flechas no le podrian hacer nada a un caballero real como tu o Carniummon, pero....¡¡¡ ahora q te e debilitado... podre matarte con una sola de mis flechas!!!  
LEOPARDMON: ¡¡¡Callate!!!

Leopardmon avanza con mas y mas velocidad, hasta q...............

VALKIRIEMON: ¡¡¡Es tu fin, Flecha Relanpago!!! (cargando su flecha con una gran carga electrica y disparando hacia su enemigo............... justo cuando Leopardmon esta enfrente)

LEOPARDMON: (mirando la flecha atravesada en su pecho) no... esto se acabo para mi ( desintirgrandose totalmente)

Con su desaparicion, El codigo enviado se detiene y desparecen los efectos causados en los artefactos electricos...

CRUSADERMON: es una pena (tocando el sable y la mascara de Leopardmon puestos en el suelo)  
DYNASMON: no hay q burlarse de un compañero caido.... peleo lo mejor q pudo, pero a muerto tambien, no queda mas q absorber su arma...

Los caballeros extienden sus manos y empiezan a absorber las armas de Leopardmon....

IMPERIALDRAMON: (despues de terminar de absorber las armas) Los digielegidos se han vuelto mas y mas fuertes.... quiere decir q nosotros tambien debemos hacernos mas fuertes. Hemos perdido a Leopardmon, pero no dejaremos q continuen derrotandonos....

Es de noche en Shibuya.

KARI: como estas? (dirigendose a Jolei quien esta acostada en una camilla cerca a una ambulancia)  
JOLEI: muy bien, gracias a que los doctores vinieron rapido, me pude salvar pero estare asi varios dias.  
KARI: bueno... lo importante es q te encuentras mejor  
HAWKMON: Q bueno q estes mejor.  
JOLEI: gracias, y gracias por haber vencido a Leopardmon, ¡eres increible HAWKMON! (dandole un abrazo)  
HAWKMON: (sonrojado) de nada....

Kari y Hawkmon se alejan, por lo q Jolei se queda sola. Pero..........

KEN: hola Jolei...  
JOLEI: hola Ken, estan bien todos?...  
KEN: si, estamos bien gracias a ti y a Valkiriemon..  
JOLEI: yo no hice nada.  
KEN: si lo hiciste, nos defendiste arriesgando tu propia vida, realmente me... preocupaba q ocurriera lo peor...  
JOLEI: (sonrojada) pues......gracias, y....  
KEN: si?!....  
JOLEI: pasare la noche en el hospital y..... quisiera saber cual era la pregunta q me querias hacer, antes de q me vaya...  
KEN: pues.... quisiera saber si...  
JOLEI: si?!!  
KEN: (acercandose cada vez mas) despues de q derrotemos a los caballeros reales........ ¿te gustaria ser mi novia?  
JOLEI: (sorprendida) ¿tu... tu novia?  
KEN: si, (sujetando con cuidado pero con firmeza las manos de Jolei) desde hace tiempo queria pedirtelo....por q me gustas mucho, desde el dia en que me uni definitivamente a uds. Y tenia pensado decirtelo el dia q nos reunimos donde Davis pero.... esta situacion no me dejo hacerlo, pero....si, bueno...si...si tu eres capaz de esperar hasta q los derrotemos, realmente te quisiera tenerte junto a mi... te amo Jolei....

Jolei no podia hablar, ella deseaba decirle a Ken q le gustaba, pero nunca se habia imaginado q Ken pudiera sentir lo mismo por ella.  
La declaracion la habia dejado sorprendida, pero su corazon se calmo, sabia q era lo q debia responderle al chico q desde hacia tiempo le gustaba, y q ahora tenia en fente suyo diciendole q tambien la queria de las misma forma...

JOLEI: (sonorjada y apretando las manos de Ken) yo tambien te amo Ken, y estare dispuesta a luchar contra los caballeros reales para q asi, tu... y yo... podamos estar juntos.  
KEN: (sonriendo) eso es lo unico q deseo.

Despues de esto, Ken la un suave beso en la mejilla y se va diciendole a Jolei q espera q se mejore.  
Jolei estaba realmente feliz de haber vivido ese momento. Un medico entra la camilla y aplica anestesia haciendo q Jolei empiece poco a poca a dormirse, pero... una sonrisa en el rostro.

La ambulancia se va dejando Shibuya.  
Gatomon estaba cerca de la ambulancia, habia observado toda aquella escena pero ella no habia sido vista.

GATOMON: (sonriendo y pensando) Es bello ver q de la declaricon de amor de alguien es aceptada por la otra persona, y de esta, surge el amor y la felicidad.

La cabeza de Gatomon empieza allenarse de imagenes "ella sonrie y esta feliz junto a alguien, aparece Veemon en otro lado tambien feliz, aparecen Veemon y Gatomon jugando en un desierto, aparece Veemon en un lugar oscuro con una terrible mirada de odio".

GATOMON: (cambiando la expresion de su rostro a una mas triste, sujetando su pecho con su garra izquierda) Pero es triste ver q por una declaracion de amor...... puedan ocurriler cosas tan horribles a alguien, q puden destrozar su corazon de la peor forma......

Continuara...


	7. Capitulo 7: Sora

CAPITULO 7: Sora

Dos chicas estan jugando un intenso partido de tennis, el juego va muy parejo y ninguna de las dos desea dejarle el campo libre a la otra, pasan varios minutos y el juego se pone cada vez mas intenso.  
Un grupo de jovenes se a quedado observando lo q parece ser un iterminable juego.

Pasa una hora.........

Finalmente, una de las chicas logra darle un excelente golpe a la pelota, la otra no puede responder y el juego finalmente termina.  
La chica ganadora es acompañada por su grupo de amigos a una fuente de sodas, el cansancio ocasionado por el juego es demasiado grande como para no tomarse un buen refresco; mas aun estando acompañado por buenos amigos.  
Los chicos beben, conversan y se rien. No muy lejos de la fuente de sodas en la q estan, aparece caminando la otra chica, una muchacha joven, muy linda y de cabello rojizo; parece estar muy triste y molesta, cargando su raqueta y su bolso con muy poca energia y una actitud realmente preocupante.

JOVEN #1: creo de q deberias hablar con ella....  
JOVEN: #2: es cierto, lleva casi cinco dias actuando de la misma manera...... jamas la habia visto tan preocupada y molesta.  
CHICA: supongo q tienen razon (levantandose del asiento)

La chica empieza a caminar hacia la joven de cabello rojizo, intenta mantener su distancia, no quiere ofuscarla o alterarla mas.

CHICA: Sora.... dime estas bien?  
SORA: (molesta) como si te importara..  
CHICA: no digas eso, desde hace casi una semana pareces haber perdido tus ganas de jugar tennis, pareces preocupada por algo, vives dispersa todo el tiempo y...  
SORA: ¡¡¡basta, no te importa lo q yo haga, a nadie le importa, por q no me entienden?!!!

Sin ninguna razon, Sora sale corriendo dejando a la chica realmente sorprendida por su actitud.  
SORA corre varios minutos pasando por diferentes calles. Despues de diez minutos, finalmente se detiene, manteniendo su mirada baja, sin querer observar nada ni a nadie.....

¿?: ¡sora!  
SORA: (volviendo a mirar hacia un arbol) Biyomon, q haces hay?  
BIYOMON: solo te observaba....  
SORA: ¡¡q, tambien vienes a jusgarme como todos los demas?!!

Biyomon no dice nada y vulve a esconderse entre las ramas del arbol mientras q Sora se aleja del lugar caminando sin dejar de lado la actitud q habia mostrado.

BIYOMON: (pensando) Sora... se como te sientes, pero debes entender a los otros si quieres q puedan comprender por lo q estas pasando....

OMNIMON: ¡¡por q perdemos el tiempo de esta forma?, deberiamos eliminar a los elegidos de una buena vez y luego concentrarnos en unir ambos mundos!!  
IMPERIALDRAMON: (sentado bastante tranquilo) para poder enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, debemos ver a traves de sus ojos..... si lo q quieres es ir a pelear a lo bestias, puedes ir Omnimon, no te detendre, pero solo piensa en q sera mas facil combatir si podemos entender lo q ellos sienten en sus vidas en este momento, y luego usarlo a nuestro favor.

Gallantmon parece bastante pensativo por la comversasion q sostienen los dos digimons.  
Finalmente.........

GALLANTMON: ¡ya eh reunido la energia suficiente como para poder abrir el portal, asi q ire, y... si debo atacar aun elegido, ya se quien sera mi objetivo......... vi a alguien bastante interesante en la batalla de Craniummon, y usare su consejo maestro, jajajaja.

IMPERIALDRAMON: jmjm, me gusta lo q piensas, si te sientes seguro........¡ adelante!

Despues de esto.........Gallantmon hace una referencia y desaparece.

Sora llega a su casa, pero la actitud q llevaba desde el inicio del dia parecia no cambiar.  
No habia saludado a su madre al entrar, tampoco se habia fijado en los nuevos areglos florales q habia diseñado, mucho menos se habia fijado en q Biyomon habia regresado y la esperaba con gran alegria.... solo fue asu cuarto, cerro la puerta y se quedo acostada en su cama, parecia q intentara pensar....

SORA:( pensando) mamá... yo... se q te preocupas por mi, se q me quieres y deseas saber como me encuentro, para mi eres una gran persona y te admiro mucho pero.... ( se forman imagenes de los caballeros reales) debo proteger el mundo real y el digimundo de estas nuevas amenazas, debo estar con mis amigos para poder intentar vencerlos antes de q las cosas se conpliquen, ¿como esperas q pueda contarte todo esto si solo haz podido aceptar a Biyomon?  
(pronto, empieza a recordar como Craniummon pisaba ferosmente a Phoenixmon) Biyomon... tu eres una de mis mejores amigas... eres como la hermanita menor q siempre desee tener, ver q haz estado al borde de la muerte.... me... me hace sufrir mucho.....  
¡Dios, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por todo esto, q sera de mi? de mis amigos? de mi madre, y de ti Biyomon?, (apreta sus puños contra las sabanas, se escapan las lagrimas) por q todos pretenden q viva como una adolecente normal? por q esperan sigua con mi vida cuando se q en cualquier momento este mundo sera destruido los miserables caballeros, nadie lo puede enternder?  
(rapidamente se calma) No... es lo q me decia Biyomon desde hacia dias y q seguramente me queria repetir hoy, puede q ellos no me entiendan por q yo no los entiendo a ellos, no entiendo por q me dicen las cosas, y por eso ello no me pueden entender.

Pasan mas de tres horas, y Sora sigue en su mismo estado de pensar y reflexionar mucho sobre muchas cosas.....  
La madre de Sora empieza a preocuparse por su hija, sabe muy bien q una chica simepre debia estar sola con sus pensamientos cuando algo la perturbaba; pero... haber estado todo ese tiempo desde q por razones q no le aclaro del todo a su madre, fue a Ootemachi.  
La preocupacion de la madre no soporto mas y finalmente se dirigio hacia Biyomon q estaba al lado del cuarto de Sora, no queria entrar porque no queria molestar a Sora....

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: Biyomon... podria hablar contigo en la sala?

Biyomon acepta y ambas se dirijen a la sala para q Sora no pueda escuchar lo q hablan.

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: Biyomon se q no debo meterme en los asuntos de mi hija pero.... que ocurre? por q esta tan triste?

Biyomon empieza a contarle con detalle todas las experiencias q han vivido hasta el momento, la aparicion de los caballeros reales y las batallas q habian sostenido contra ellos, tambien le conto q de no haber sido por Joeli, ella y Sora habrian muerto a manos de Craniummon.....

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: pero porque Sora nunca me conto eso?  
BIYOMON: porque a ella le preocupa todas las cosas q puedan suceder, esta asutada y alterada por todo eso y... bueno.... le es dificil vivir su vida normalmente, y es por eso q ultimamente se comporta asi, yo...quisiera hacer algo para ayudarla...

Pasa otra hora y Sora esta igual............

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: Sora...( entrando al cuarto) podriamos hablar!

Sora no le responde por lo q su madre simplemente entra y se sienta en la cama junto a ella.

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: Se por lo q estas pasando, Biyomon me lo explico y bueno... (le pasa una especie de bolante publicitario) habra una exposicion de flores esta noche a las 6:00 Pm, yo mostrare mis arreglos y, quisiera q tu y Biyomon me acompañaran, yo se bien q ati no te interesan tanto las flores pero... contal de q puedas distraerte y calmarte, haria.... haria cualquier cosa hija (recostandose sobre ella dandole un abrazo)

despues de unos minutos, ella se va dejando sola a su hija.  
Sora se levanta y observa el aviso, se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro..

SORA: gracias mamá (diciendo feliz en voz baja)

La tristeza q la habia agobiado esa tarde se habia calmado, la idea de su madre la habia hecho ver q realmente podia entenderla y queria ayudarla como podia, por lo que rapidamente se cambio su uniforme de tennis y se puso algo un poco mas comodo para aquella ocasion.  
Biyomon la observaba desde fuera del cuarto, ella tambien estaba feliz de q el animo de Sora hubiera cambiado.

Pero... alguien afuera de la casa los observaba.  
En un edificio continuo se podia observar la figura de alguien, "¡era Gallantmon!"

GALLANTMON: jmjmjm, una exposicion de flores, y tu iras igual q tu madre, creo sera mucho mas interesante de lo q me hubiera imaginado, jeje (desparece)

Es de noche, y Sora sale de la estacion del metro, vestida con un elegante vestido negro. Trata de apresurarse para poder llegar a tiempo, pero para su mala suerte comienza a llover, sin embargo parece q nada le quitara el animo q a recuperado.  
Pasan varios minutos, Sora esta muy cerca, pude q a lo lejos un taxi trae a su madre y los arreglos florales q expondra pero...........

(una explosion cerca al taxi)

Sora y Biyomon no pierden tiempo en ver lo ocurrido.  
Los arreglos estan bien igual q el conductor, pero la madre de Sora no estaba......

Sora y Biyomon van a buscarla por todas partes.... casi una hora despues, finalmente la encuentran atada de manos y pies en un poste de luz, parece bastante golpeada y cansado para poder hacer algo. Sora trata de acercarse.........

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: (gritando) ¡¡¡¡ NO TE ACERQUES !!!!

Derepente. Cae ante Sora un objeto enorme....  
Es una espice de lanza blanca con un borde rojo creca del mango.... Sora se habia aterrado pero Biyomon se preparaba para poder combatir.

SORA: q sucede Biyomon?  
BIYOMON: (mirando el objeto) ¡Hay q perpararse Sora.... se muy bien de quien es esa arma!

Sora, Biyomon y la madre de Sora dirgien su atencion hacia el cielo........  
Alguien empezaba a bajar..................

GALLANTMON: (decendiendo hasta el suelo) ¡¡Jajaja, finalmente llegaron señoritas!!  
SORA: (gritando) ¡¡¡miserable, suelta a mi mamá ahora!!!  
GALLANTMON: eres justo como me imagine q serias Sora.  
SORA: que?  
GALLANTMON: (tomando su lanza) eres una chica complicada, las cosas q le suceden... ¡nadie la entiende! es su frase predilecta, y ve q todos los demas lo unico q buscan es molestarla y meterse en su vida ¡y es una actitud como esa la q me permite ver en ti.... a una chiquilla tonta q detesta la vida, un objetivo al q podre eliminar facilmente manipulando el combate con lo q siente y piensa mi oponente!. (pensando) Gracias por su consejo maestro....

Sora se empieza a sentir de la misma manera en la q se habia sentido en toda la mañana de ese dia; triste, preocupada, sin ganas de nada, hasta q.....

BIYOMON: ¡¡Sora se sentia asi, pero ahora es diferente. Esta feliz por q sabe q los demas la pueden entender si de da la oportunidad de ser entendida y a los demas. Si lo q querias era tratar de jugar con las emociones de Sora? pues llegaste en un mal momento. Yo estoy lista para derrotarte Gallantmon, y se q Sora tambien lo esta ¿verdad?!!  
SORA: (Sonrriendo y recuperando el animo) ¡¡tienes razon Biyomon, mamá te rescataremos y venceremos a este sujeto... y encuanto lo hagamos iremos a la exposicion de flores y te apoyaremos!!  
SRA. TAKENOUCHI: (pensando) mi hija esta feliz otravez, gracias.....

BIYOMON: ¡BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A.......!  
PHOENIXMON: ¡PHOENIXMON!

GALLANTMON: (dando un suspiro) ¡¡¡tal vez este primer plan no funciones pero... (apuntando su lanza hacia la madre de Sora) SIEMPRE TENGO OTRO DE RESPALDO!!!  
SRA. TAKENOUCHI: ¡¡Hija... yo estere bien, no te preocupes por mi!!

Gallantmon se prepara para disparar cuando....  
Phoenixmon lo sujeta con sus garras.... tiene mucha dificultad pero hace todo lo posible por elebarlo y hacerle perder el control mientras.....

SORA: ¡¡mamá!! (llegando hacia su madre e itentando sesatarla) todo estra... bien, te soltare de aqui, Phoenixmon se encargara de mantenerlo ocupado...  
SRA. TAKENOUCHI: gracias Sora (bajando del poste)

Gallantmon logra finalmente soltarse de Phoenixmon, se da cuenta de q Sora y su madre estan intentando huir............

GALLANTMON: (apuntando) ¡¡¡NO SE ESCAPARAN, LANZA REAL!!! (disparando de su lanza un poderoso rayo laser)

El ataque laser de Gallantmon va dirigido a Sora y a su madre, la impresion no las deja moverse y el ataque esta cada vez mas cerca........

Sora y su madre ven y se horrorisan. Phoenixmon se habia percatado de la maniobra de Gallantmon y habia interferido en el ataque.......... postrada en suelo totalmente lastimada con graves quemaduras, Sora y su madre se acercan a una digimon q apenas puede moverse...........

SORA: (llorando) Phoenixmon no, se fuerte, se q tu podras resistir ese ataque......siempre haz soportado muchas cosas y.....

Su madre pone la mano en el hombro de su hija y le muestra una sonrrisa, asi... Sora se da cuenta q lo unico q puede hacer es dejar descansar a su amiga.........

GALLANTMON: ¡¡¡Esa pajarraca fue una tonta al intentar enfrentarme (acrecandose mas a Sora y a su madre) no fue capaz de vencer a Craniummon, mucho menos puede intentar vencerme , pero eso ya no importa, por q las mandare a las tres al mismo infierno (moviendo su lanza en direccion a Sora) , y una vez q no existan, continuare con el proceso para acabar con nuestra mision, jajajaja!!!

Phoenixmon rapidamente se despierta y se avalanza hacia Gallantmon, tirandosele ensima mientras Sora y su madre pueden escapar.........

SORA: Phoenixmon!!!!!  
PHOENIXMON: ¡¡¡ no te preocupes por mi, uds huyan mientras yo lo detengo..........!!!

GALLANTMON: (sujetendo a Phoenixmon del cuello, levantandose poco a poco) les diste tiempo de huir, pero a ti te matare ahora mismo  
PHOENIXMON: (ahogandose) es..eso lo veremos ¡¡Crimson Flame!! (creando una esfera de fuego quemando el ojo de Gallantmon)

GALLANTMON: (Soltando a Phoenixmon) ¡¡¡ME QUEMASTE EL OJO, AHORA PAGARAS POR ESO MALDITA ZORRA!!! (golpeando a Phoenixmon)

Sora y su madre estan a medio camino de escapar, pero...... ¡Phoenixmon cae justo frente a ellas, esta vez esta desmayada, no reacciona, Sora y su madre estan muy asustadas!.............

GALLANTMON: (mirando fijamente a sus oponentes) llego el momento de acabar con uds dos (su escudo empieza a brillar y lo apunta) ¡¡Juicio Final!!

¡Gallantmon dispara su ataque mas poderoso, esta vez parece q es el fin pero...............!

PHOENIXMON: (apenas pudiendose levantarse) no..no lo permitire........  
SORA: Phoenixmon estas muy herida, mejor no te muevas.  
PHOENIXMON: Sora.....entiendo tu preocupacion, asi q tu entiende q no puedo dejar q este tipo nos vensa....  
SORA: Phoenix....  
SRA. TAKENOUCHI: dejala hija..... una chica debe lo q una chica debe hacer.......

Phoenixmon se mueve con mucha dificultad.........

PHOENIXMON: (extendiendo sus alas) ¡¡Fuerza de Vida!!

Phoenixmon recibe el ataque de Gallantmon directamente, generando una gran nube de polvo pero....

GALLANTMON: QUE?!!!

La nube se despliega y........................Phoenixmon se encuentra bien, no a recibido ningun daño

GALLANTMON: pero como?!!!  
PHOENIXMON: mi tecnica especial, fuerza de vida absorve la energia de mi oponente en pequeñas cantidades para fortalecerme, pero temo q por el poco tiempo lo unico q pude absorver fue tu Jucio Final ¡¡¡si yo soy una zorra, entonces soy una zorra muy astuta, y tu....... podras acompañar a los otros dos caballeros al mundo de los muertos, jajajaja  
SORA:(pensando) ¡¡pero q dice? no se da cuenta de q se esta insultando a si misma?!!

GALLANTMON: (poniendo su lanza lista para atacar) tal vez detuviste mi ataque pero no me detendras a mi.(comienza a correr hacia Phoenixmon)

PHOENIXMON:¡¡¡ USARE TODO MI PODER EN ESTE ULTIMO ATAQUE, CRIMSON FLAME!!! (una gigantesca llama sale de la boca de Phoenixmon)

Esta vez, Gallantmon esta indefenso mientras en envuelto en las abundantes llamas, ahora no tiene escape del fuego, esta bastante debil..........  
Pasan unos minutos y las llamas desaparecen, Gallantmon cae al suelo totalmente carbonisado, es su fin...........

Phoenixmon vuelve a ser Biyomon, se hubiera caido a suelo de no ser por q Sora logro sostenerla antes....

SORA:(sujetandola en sus brazos) Biyomon, estuviste fantastica....  
SRA. TAKENOUCHI: muchas gracias por todo...  
BIYOMON: (respirando con dificultad) bueno.... hice lo q pude

Las tres estaban apunto de irse creyendo tner una victoria, pero..........

GALLANTMON: (levantandose y respirando con dificultad) otro poco y me hubiera matado..........

BIYOMON: Que? aun esta con vida!!!  
GALLANTMON: Estas muy debil como para poder.... digievolucionar otravez, sin embargo, yo tambien e quedado muy debil por culpa de tu maldito incendio (se levanta y empieza a elevarse) ¡¡Este sera un empate, pero escuchenme bien; habra mas batallas.... y en algun momento nos volveremos a ver, y cuando esedia llegue.... el resultado sera muyyy diferente......(desaparece)

SORA: no hay q temer, almenos no pudo enviar ningun codigo, lo mejor sera apurarnos o llegaremos tarde....

Las tres salen de alque lugar y se dirigen lo mas rapido q pueden a la exposicion de flores, aun q aun deben soportar la interminable lluvia..........

ALPHAMON: (furioso) ¡¡¡te vencieron, y aun asi te atreves a regresar?!!!  
GALLANTMON: (haciendo una reverencia) lo siento señor  
ALPHAMON: ¡¡¡ers un.......!!!

IMPERIALDRAMON: detende Alphamon, un verdadero guerrero debe saber cuando es nescesario retirarse de un combate, (poniendo su mano en el hombro de Gallantmon) en mi opinion, lo hiciste muy bien Gallantmon.  
GALLANTMON: gracias maestro.  
IMPERIALDRAMON: (dirigiendose a todos) ¡¡Debemos pelear con mas seguridad, para q no tengamos q retirarnos. Los combates apenas empiezan, Y NO DEJAREMOS Q ESOS ENANOS Y SUS RIDICULOS DIGIMONS NO DERROTEN, ¿ESTAN CON MIGO?!!!!  
TODOS: ¡¡¡¡SI MAESTRO!!!!

Fue una intensa muestra de flores. Llena de especies raras, de mucho cuidado y muy bellas.  
La competencia de los arreglos florales fue tambien bastante reñida..  
Diferentes expositoras de todo Tokyo habian llegado para mostrar sus mejores arreglos y la madre de Sora era una delas finalistas.  
Lamentablemente, despues de una buen muestra, la madre de Sora solo habia ganado el segundo lugar, pero recibiendo una gran obacion por sus trabajos y dando las gracias a dos mujeres muy especiales invitando solo a una de ellas al escenario donde se entregaban los premios, a su hija (no era prudente q Biyomon apareciera ente el publico).

Tras haber terminado con la competencia, la madre de Sora alista todos sus arreglos para poder irse....

SORA: (algo apenada) mamá, lamento q no hayas ganado  
SRA. TAKENOUCHI: no te preocupes hija, lo importante es haber competido, aunque...  
SORA: si?  
SRA. TAKENOUCHI: se me habia olvidado entregarte esto (sacando un pequeño cofre de madera de uno de sus bolsillos)  
SORA: (tomando el cofre) q es?  
SRA. TAKENOUCHI: es un regalo q tenia pensado darte el dia en q me dijeras q ya tenias novio, pero creo q este seria un buen momento.

Sora abre el cofre y saca lo q contiene. Es una flos de cerezo, de un rosa realmente intenso con bordes rojos, recubierta en un pequeño marco de birido, sujeta con una cadena, y despidiendo un aroma muy agradable....

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: Hace años cuando era joven como tu, reprobe muchas pruebas en mi escuela, me sentia muy triste y me sente sobre un arbol de cerezo. Pase varias horas llorando y depronto.... esta flor cayo a mis pies, alguien se habia dado cuenta de lo triste q estaba y recogio esa flor y me la obsequio. Ese era tu padre, y desde ese dia nos hicimos amigos y despues nos enamoramos. Adorne esa flor asi para poder llevarla siempre conmigo, y ahora te la doi a ti. Cada vez q te sientas sola y triste, tomala en tus manos, te hara recordar q siempre habra alguien a tu lado hija......  
SORA: gracias..........

Madre e hija se dan un fuerte abrazo, lo q parecia ser una horrible noche, finalmente............... habia terminado.

Continuara...


	8. Capitulo 8: Encuentros inesperados

CAPITULO 8: Encuentros inesperados 

"Han pasado tres días desde el encuentro de Sora con Gallantmon." 

Gatomon se encuentra acostada sobre el césped de una extensa pradera verde. Se levanta y mira hacia todos lados para poder orientarse y saber bien en donde se encuentra. A lo lejos, puede observar q todos sus amigos están reunidos; todos sentados en el césped hablando y riendo, sin perder tiempo camina hacia ellos. Puede escuchar q alguien grita.....

TK: ¡¡¡Oigan miren, Veemon regreso!!!

Veemon empieza a acercarse poco a poco, todos parecían esperarlo y Davis era el primero en ir a buscarlo.  
Toda esta escena le sacaba una sonrisa a Gatomon y no perdía tiempo en acercarse al grupo pero...........  
En el aire, Gatomon siente una escancia, es una escancia oscura y maligna. Aquella escancia ya había sido sentida por Gatomon antes, pero no supo de quien era, la presencia se dirigía hacia Veemon. Gatomon trataba de gritar para poder alertar a todos pero............  
Ya era tarde y Veemon había sido poseído. Una sádica sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Veemon mientras crea esferas de energía oscura y las lanza hacia sus amigos............. Nadie puede reaccionar, todos están muertos, solo Gatomon se salvo pero a cambio, tubo q quedarse observando aquella masacre.

GATOMON: (llorando) por q lo hiciste?

De pronto, el ambiente empieza a cambiar, todo el paisaje desaparece y se transforma en un mundo oscuro y lleno de sombras........

De la nada, un fuego azul empieza a rodear a Veemon cada vez más y más. Gatomon quiere acercarse pero Veemon sigue mostrando aquella cara de sadista mientras el fuego lo cubre.  
Del fuego empieza a elevarse la figura de una bestia alada..........

GATOMON: (asustada) oh no...

El fuego finalmente desaparece, la bestia finalmente se muestra ante una horrorizada Gatomon..

IMPERIALDRAMON: jmjmj, debe ser duro ver morir a tus amigos frente a tus ojos ¿no? (mueve su espada y la apunta hacia Gatomon) pero debe ser peor............ q por un error tuyo, uno de tus amigos........... ¡¡¡AHORA ES EL PEOR DE TUS OPONENTES!!!

Imperialdramon mueve su espada, es apunto de matar a Gatomon............

Gatomon se levanta, observa la cama en la q duerme junto con Kari; mira por la ventana viendo q aun es de noche........

GATOMON: (pensando) solo fue un mal sueño, pero se q en algún momento deberé explicarles a todos el por que Veemon acepto el poder de esa llama. (mira por la ventana y su mirada se pierde completamente) desearía.... desearía q las cosas hubieran sido diferentes........

Luego de esto, se recuesta e intenta dormir otra vez.

Es la mañana del día siguiente y el sol brilla intensamente.

La madre de Tai se encuentra en la cocina preparando todo para el desayuno. Mientras cocina, puede observar q sus hijos no se han levantado, solo Gatomon esta despierta y no de muy buen humor...

SRA. KAMIYA: ¡buenos días Gatomon!  
GATOMON: (sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala) buenos días  
SRA. KAMIYA: (llevando varios platos a la mesa) te sientes bien? te ves cansada........  
GATOMON: no... estoy bien, solo tuve un mal sueño.  
SRA: KAMIYA: y de q trataba?  
GATOMON: (medita un poco sobre el sueño q tubo) es mejor no saberlo, y como está Kari?  
SRA. KAMIYA: no lo sé, lleva dos días sin querer decirme nada, pensé q hablaría contigo.  
GATOMON: pues ella aun no me a dicho nada.....

No hubo más conversación por un buen rato......

TAI: (saliendo de su cuarto en pijama) ¡¡ Hola mamá, como estas?!!  
SRA. KAMIYA: ¡hola hijo, ya el desayuno está servido, ¿podrías despertar a tu hermana?  
TAI: ¡si!

Tai vuelve a dirigirse al cuarto, un rato después sale, pero sin Kari.

SRA. KAMIYA: q sucedió?  
TAI: dice q ya viene, pero q quiere dormir otro rato.  
GATOMON: (pensando) eso no es normal en Kari, usualmente ella siempre se despierta temprano y ayuda en todo lo q puede, ¿habrá pasado algo?

Pasan casi quince minutos. Finalmente Kari sale del cuarto, se sienta y desayuna con su familia, pero... su rostro refleja algo; como si estuviera preocupada. Debido a su apariencia todos prefirieron no preguntarle.

Después del desayuno, cada uno va a su cuarto y Kari se ofrece a arreglar la cocina. Gatomon decide acompañarla.  
En un principio prefiere no hablar, pero después de un rato finalmente decide abrir la boca.........

GATOMON: oye Kari  
KARI: (aun lavando platos) dime  
GATOMON: te sucede algo? tu madre esta preocupada por ti.... y yo tambien...  
KARI: (regalándole una sonrisa) ¡tranquila, si me sucediera algo malo se los contaría!

La sonrisa de Kari era sincera, pero esto no convencía a Gatomon de q todo estuviera bien........

GATOMON: es q te ves así desde q volviste el otro día de dar una vuelta con Tai y TK y......

Kari se detiene un momento. Hay un incomodo silencio entre ambas..............

KARI: es q.........TK hizo un comentario, y por ese comentario q hizo no lo perdono.... si el viene y me dice q se arrepiente de lo q dijo..... las cosas volverán a ser como antes. (se escapa una lagrima) Pero creo q eso no va a pasar.

Kari termina de arreglar y se va.  
Gatomon meditaba todo esto, realmente no sabía q era lo q había pasado entre TK y Kari. Pero algo q le preocupaba más..... Era saber el porqué ese sueño q tuvo............

Pase medio dia.  
Gatomon decide salir a la calle y dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Estaba bastante aburrida en casa ya q los padres de Kari no nesecitaban ayuda en nada, Kari deseaba dormir ya q habia pasado una mala noche, y Tai y Agumon se habían puesto a jugar futbol y ella prefirió no meterse.

Pare el medio día, un terrible frio empezaba a cubrir la ciudad, el viento soplaba fuerte y todo empezaba a ser cubierto por niebla y era difícil ver algo.  
Fue casi una hora en la q Gatomon había estado paseándose por los alrededores sin encontrar algo interesante q hacer. Finalmente se detuvo en el techo de un edificio cercano.

GATOMON: (frotándose con las manos) brrrrr, ya empieza a hacer frio, creo q mejor regreso.

Gatomon voltea dispuesta a irse pero.......

¿?: que sucede, la gatita no puede soportar el frio?

Oír la voz sobresalta a Gatomon y trata de ver hacia todos lados para poder ver quién es el q le habla. Frente a ella, en medio de la niebla se empieza a formar una enorme figura. Gatomon trata de ver pero no reconoce a nadie hasta q.............

De la niebla, empieza a caminar un extraño monstruo....no... No es un monstruo, es algo q para Gatomon es muy triste de ver.......

IMPERIALDRAMON: hola Gatomon, me recuerdas ¿cierto?  
GATOMON: (con la mirada baja) por supuesto, como podría olvidarte........amigo  
IMPERIALDRAMON: (empezando a caminar alrededor de ella) ahora me llamas así, pero no fue lo q me dijiste antes, ¡es mas....... recuerdo q según tus palabras...( mirándola fijamente) yo no valía nada.... ¿verdad?!....

Gatomon se sentía realmente triste por el modo de hablar de Imperialdramon q le traían un mal recuerdo pero no muy claro....

GATOMON: tu..... debes saber q lo q dije no era verdad, sabes q jamás podría herir a un amigo, mucho menos con palabras.  
IMPERIALDRAMON: tal vez no fueron tus palabras las q me hirieron. (Imperialdramon empieza a frotarse las manos, tiene guarda brazos blancos con garras q poco a poco empieza a quitarse)

Gatomon no entiende la acción del mega digimon. Pero... después de quitarse completamente los guardabrazos y tirarlos al suelo........ Gatomon queda completamente horrorizada con lo q ve........  
Los brazos de Imperialdramon están completamente desgarrados, como si la carne hubiera sido arrancada a la fuerza; era una vieja herida y aun parece q faltara parte de la carne y de la piel en esos brazos.

GATOMON: (asustada) pero q es........  
IMPERIALDRAMON: (exponiendo sus brazos frente al rostro de la digimon) jmjmjm, no lo sabes? estas marcas, son el ultimo recuerdo q dejaste de nuestra amistad, créeme q estas heridas puedo tolerarlas toda la vida, pero...... no perdonare nunca la causa.

Imperialdramon se aleja volviendo a tomar sus guardabrazos y empieza a elevarse.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¡¡Vi q TK y Kari tuvieron un pequeño rose por un comentario, pero eso no importa (mira de reojo a Gatomon) diles q más les vale hacerse fuertes y dejar eso.........por q dos de los mejores caballeros reales vendrán pronto, así q prepárense, jajajajajajaja!!! (desaparece entre la niebla)

Tras esa experiencia, Gatomon se sentía muy extraña; por un lado, sentía rabia contra Imperialdramon, pero... también sentía lastima por él, aquella rabia más bien la sentía consigo misma, y aprecia q muchas cosas se unieran en su mente al mismo tiempo, finalmente.......cae de rodillas al suelo sujetando su pecho con mucha fuerza.

GATOMON: (pensando, evitando llorar) ¡por q las cosas tienen q suceder de esta forma? Kari esta triste y yo deberia ayudarla, pero ahora tambien debemos enfrentar a estos caballeros reales o el mundo caera en una desgracia. Pero.... lo q realmente desearia es volver...... volver a ver a Veemon, y decirle q lo lamento........ oh Dios, Veemon... mi corazón se entristeció cuando vi morir a mi querido amigo Wirzardmon frente a mis ojos pero........ verte así, transformado en un ser despiadado y sin corazón....... creo q ya no hay nada q pueda destrozarme mas q eso.... todo esto sucedió por mi culpa, por mí y mi impulso....................... soy tan estúpida, estoy rodeada de buenos amigos pero siempre termino alejándolos y....... haciendo q sufran!

Gatomon finalmente decide irse y volver a casa, todavía estaba triste pero no podía dejar q la vieran así, ya q....... si la veían triste le preguntarían si le sucedió algo, y eso era lo menos desearía contar. 

--------------------------------------------  
DYNASMON: señor, dejeme ir a enviar el codigo, le aseguro q no fallare como los demas.........  
ALPHAMON: ( hablando con ironia) y quien me dice q no te encontraras con esos elegidos y q seguramente te maten a ti tambien?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: (apareciendo detras de de Alphamon) jmjmjmj, no te preocupes amigo, hay una zona en la q Dynasmon podra atacar sin mucho problema......  
ALPHAMON: ¡¡¿y los digielegidos?!!  
IMPERIALDRAMON: en ese lugar hay dos de ellos pero créeme, no serán una molestia. Sin embargo, si te hace sentir más tranquilo....................enviare a alguien con el ¡¡¡CRUSADERMON!!!

Crusadermon aparece de rodillas frente a Alphamon e Imperialdramon esperando sus ordenes........

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¡¡Ve con Dynasmon, mientras el manda el código, tú te aseguraras de q nadie intervenga!!!  
DYNASMON: (pensando)¡vaya, parece q el maestro pudiera leerme la mente....!  
CRUSADERMON: si maestro.

Ambos hacen una reverencia y desaparecen...............

ALPHAMON: crees q lo logren?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: aun si no lo logran, te aseguro q no podrán derrotarlos, --jajajajaja.

* * *

TK se encontraba en su cuarto, parecía bastante serio mientras usa su computador; veía varias fotos q tenia guardadas, fotos de sus amigos y los digimon. Fue pasando foto tras foto hasta detenerse en un "en ella, el y Kari estaban juntos y muy felices"  
Ver la foto causo una sonrisa en el rostro de TK, pero.... a la vez le vuelve un extraño recuerdo (primero el esta feliz con Kari y Davis, Kari le da una cachetada y lo deja solo, aparece junto a Dynasmon).

PATAMON: TK.... todavía piensas en eso  
TK: (mirando a Patamon) No estuvo bien lo q hice pero, no sé como arrepentirme, estoy seguro q una simple disculpa no bastara.  
PATAMON: (volando quedando sobre la cabeza de TK) pues solo di q lo sientes de corazón, además.... fue un comentario estúpido el q hiciste, lo único q necesitas hacer es disculparte.  
TK: si.... tienes......

(empieza a sonar el teléfono, Tk contesta)

TK: hola?  
TAI:¡¡¡ Tk, soy Tai, apareció el digimon q me mencionaste antes, Dynasmon regreso!!!  
TK: ¡¡¡entonces debo ir cuanto antes, donde esta?!!!  
TAI:¡¡¡esta en mi barrio, asi q date prisa, necesitaremos de tu ayuda y.......!!!  
TK: si?  
TAI:¡¡¡no se q fue lo q paso entre tu y mi hermana, pero sea lo q sea, sera mejor q lo arregles hoy mismo, ella viene conmigo!!!  
TK:¡¡¡Tai espera........(se cuelga)...maldición!!!

PATAMON: q paso?  
TK: Dynasmon regreso, es nuestra oportunidad de eliminarlo, ademas....... creo q tendre q darle a Kari mi disculpa hoy mismo.

Después de un rato, Patamon y Tk salen del apartamento corriendo........

DYNASMON: (enviando el código de activación de su mano izquierda) jm, estos humanos si q se asustan por nada, ya se fueron todos y ni siquiera tuve q espantarlos, esto hará mas fácil mi trabajo, jajaja.

TAI: ¡¡¡YO NO ESTARIA TAN SEGURO DYNASMON!!!

Dynasmon voltea y........ Tai y Kari llegan con Wargreymon y Magnadramon.......

DYNASMON: ¡¡¡JA, CREEN Q PODRAN VENCERME?, NO ESTAN A MI ALTURA!!!

WARGREYMON: ¡¡¡TERRA FORCE!!!

El ataque va directo a Dynasmon pero......

WARGREYMON: que?!!!!

CRUSADERMON: no esta vez lagartija (deteniendo el Terra Force con su mano y disminuyéndolo hasta deshacerlo)

TAI: ¡¡¡¡diablos, otro caballero!!!!  
MAGNADRAMON: yo me encargare de ella, uds vayan por Dynasmon (volando hacia el nuevo enemigo)  
TODOS: si (dirigiéndose a Dynasmon)

CRUSADERMON: ¡¡veamos q tan fuerte eres linda!!  
MAGNADRAMON: ¡¡Hermit Fog!! (disparando su niebla corrosiva hacia Crusadermon)  
CRUSADERMON: asi q quieres intentar derretirme? ¡¡¡ no te daré la oportunidad, Espiral de Mascareid!!! (empezando a Girar a una gran velocidad)

Poco a poca la niebla comienza a desaparecer.........

MAGNADRAMON: ¡¡¡ya verás!!! (con la boca abierta)

Magnadramon vuela lo mas rápido q puede hacia Crusadermon "¡¡¡Lo q quiere es tragarla!!!"

CRUSADERMON: ¡¡¡NIÑA ESTUPIDA, GOLPE DE ATENA!!!  
(creando una enorme cantidad de energia en su mano, golpeando con toda su fuerza a Magnadramon)

Magnadramon cae al suelo totalmente agotada........

CRUSADERMON: (sobrevolando a Magnadramon, levantando sus palmas) ¡¡¡Lattice Laser!!! (comenzando a disparar multiples rayos de sus manos hacia Magandramon quien apenas puede moverse)

Pasan varios minutos, la tortura continua y Magnadramon es quemada con cada ataque sin siquera poder levantarse no mucho menos defenderse. Casi media hora, finalmente Crusadermon para...

MAGNADRAMON: (intentando en vano levantarse) pa..para q hiciste esto, por q mejor no me matas en vez de seguir con este este... ridiculo espectáculo....  
CRUSADERMON: ( comenzando a caminar hacia ella) jajaja, solo lo hice para poder cumplir con la petición del maestro  
MAGNADRAMON: maessstro.... te refieres a Imperialdramon?  
CRUSADERMON: no sé muy bien el por q, pero me dijo q te hiciera sufrir de la peor manera posible, y ahora...... llego el momento de terminar... ¡¡¡Puño de Atena!!!

¿?: ¡¡¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE!!! (se escucha a lo lejos)

Alguien.....golpea a Crusadermon con gran fuerza y la manda lejos.........  
El q la golpeo, queda parado frente a la herida Magnadramon...

MAGNADRAMON: Seraphimon.....  
SERAPHIMON: llegamos a tiempo (ayudando a parar a Magnadramon) tu descansa, y yo detendre a Crusadermon.  
MAGNADRAMON: no (acercandose) yo luchare contra Crusadermon, estare bien, tu ayuda a Wargreymon y derroten a Dynasmon antes de q complete ese proceso o lo q sea q este haciendo.  
SERAPHIMON: deacuerdo (empieza a elevarse dejando a Magnadramon sola)

WARGREYMON: ¡¡¡Dramon Killer!!! (estendiendo sus garras)

Wargreymon es muy rapido, esta cerca de golpear a Dynasmon pero...........

DYNASMON: (sugetnado las garras de Wargreymon) Eres un tonto....

Lanzandolo lejos...

DYNASMON: (extendiendo sus manos) ¡¡¡DNA Desintegrator!!! (disparando dos poderosas descargas de energia de sus manos)  
WARGREYMON: (recibiendo el ataque de lleno) ahahahaha (ponidendose derecho otraves) ¡¡¡ya veras, Mega Tornado!!!

El tornado esta muy cerca y.......

DYNASMON: (recibiendo el ataque) jajaja, buen golpe pero..........¡¡¡¡ahora es mi turno!!! (preparandu sus garras para atacar)

Sin embaro.......

¿?: ¡¡¡Siete Cielos!!!

¡sietes esferas de fuego aparecen de la nada y rodean a Dynasmon justo antes de q este pueda tocar a Wargreymon. Dynasmon hace todo lo posible por moverse pero resulta inutil y con su bloqueo, el codigo enviado tambien desaparece y el proceso se detiene!

SERAPHIMON: estas bien Wargreymon? (apareciendo a su lado)  
WARGREYMON: ¡tu fuiste quien ejecuto ese ataque cierto?!  
SERAPHIMON: si, pero no durara mucho, ahi q eleminarlo antes de q se libere.  
WARGREYMON: ¡¡¡Terra Force!!!  
SERAPHIMON: ¡¡¡Sentencia!!!

Los poderosos ataques están a punto de llegar hacia Dynasmon pero........  
Crusadermon aparece......

CRUSADERMON: ¡Espiral de Marcareid! (empieza a girar creando un tornado)

Los ataques son neutralizados, pero las cosas empeoran.  
Crusadermon ve q Dynasmon no puede moverse y entonces........... ¡¡de un golpe, el ataque Siete Cielos de Seraphimon es eliminado y Dynasmon es libre!!

WARGREYMON: ¡¡maldición, estuvimos tan cerca!!  
SERAPHIMON: ¡¡oye espera un minuto, donde está Magnadramon?!!

Magnadramon aparece en el cielo, su cuerpo está bastante herido, está muy cansada y respirando con dificultad, apenas si puede sostenerse en el aire.  
Finalmente el cansancio le gana y cae en los brazos de Wargreymon y Seraphimon.

CRUSADERMON: ¡¡¡Tempestad Escarlata!!! (Aparecen pétalos de rosa q rodean a los digimons)

WARGREYMON: ¡¡¡q pasa?!!!  
SERAPHIMON: ¡¡¡no podemos movernos!!!  
CRUSADERMON: jajajaja, mis pétalos de rosa los mantendrán quietos, ahora podremos terminar, Dynasmon......  
DYNASMON: ¡¡¡Aliento de Dragón!!! (despidiendo de su boca una llama de fuego azul con forma de dragón)

Wargreymon, Seraphimon y Magnadramon son carbonizados por el ataque de Dynasmon, cayendo al suelo volviendo a sus formas de novatos.

CRUSADERMON: listo, ya los vencimos, ahora..... Debemos terminar el proceso.  
DYNASMON: no, gracias a q me bloquearon, el proceso se deshizo y no tengo la energía para volver a iniciarlo, ni tu tampoco. Mejor vámonos.....

Después de eso, ambos caballeros desaparecen.

Los digimons están heridos y los jóvenes van a auxiliarlos.

TAI: ¡¡¡Agumon!!!  
AGUMON: Ho...hola Tai, creo q no pudimos vencerlos  
KARI: Gatomon, estas bien? y....... Patamon?  
TK: (llegando desde otra dirección) ¡¡¡Patamon!!!  
TAI: TK hola, creo q...... no pudimos hacer nada  
TK: (con Patamon en brazos) pues no, pero al menos no siguieron con el código y nuestros digimons están a salvo.  
KARI: Tai, tu lo llamaste?  
TAI: si, por q se q algo q dijo te molesto y quería q esa situación se arreglara de una vez.  
KARI:(enojada) pues no debiste haberte metido hermano.  
TK: (acercandose) aun si Tai no me hubiera llamado, yo habría venido por q........ quería disculparme por eso  
KARI: (alejandose) ¡¡¡pues eso a mi no me convence, si quieres q acepte tus disculpas, deberás explicarme por lo dijiste y arrepentirme, y si no lo haces, entonces olvídate de mi!!!

Kari sale corriendo y TK esta apunto de perseguirla pero es detenido por Tai.

GATOMON: guau, no pensé q Kari fuera tan sensible.  
TAI: TK, podrías explicarme exactamente lo q paso entre uds dos?  
TK: pues......  
PATAMON: Diles  
TK: deacuerdo.

(*De aqui en adelante, habla TK en primera persona)

Hace como dos días, después de meditarlo mucho me decidí a pedirle a Kari q fuera mi novia, claro q no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.  
Ambos habíamos acordado encontrarnos en una cafetería para hablar, hablamos de muchas cosas hasta q.........

TK: Kari...  
KARI: si?  
TK: (nervioso) pues...bueno es q.... tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo y bueno yo pensé q.......  
(el teléfono de Kari empieza a sonar y ella contesta)

KARI: tengo q irme, nos veremos luego

Creo q después de eso me sentí como un tonto, en la tarde cuna volví a casa, Kari me llamo, me dijo q nos volviéramos a encontrar en la misma cafetería. Esta vez me sentía mucho mas decidido a pedirle ser mi novia y....claro, tenía a Patamon con migo así q no estaba solo.  
Estaba apunto de llegar pero........

DYNASMON: hola digielegido..

Fue extraño, pero Dynasmon apareció frente a mí en ese momento

TK: ¡¡¡Patamon listo!!!  
DYNASMON: espera un segundo, no eh venido a pelear  
TK: a no?  
DYNASMON: pues tengo un par de dudas y tal vez tú me las puedas aclarar.  
TK. ¡no se q planes tengas, pero adelante, pregunta lo q quieras.  
DYNASMON: bien, quisiera probar tu nobleza y ver q tanto corazón tienes  
TK: no entiendo......  
DYNASMON: diez respuestas simples a diez preguntas simples.  
PATAMON: TK, no creo q sea una buena idea.  
TK: adelante,  
DYNASMON: muy bien, primera pregunta, ¿de corazón, q pensaste al saber q Imperialdramon era su amigo Veemon?

Esa primera pregunta realmente me puso a pensar, ya q al saber eso me hice muchas ideas, ideas..... q no les dije, pero creo q no tuve mas opción q responder.

TK: solo pensé q un amigo había sido transformado en un ser del mal.  
DYNASMON: una respuesta oscura jajaja, pero bien sigamos, segunda pregunta ¿crees q esa transformación haya sido por culpa de tu compañero Davis? y hablando de eso un tercera ¿que es lo q realmente piensas de Davis?

Ambas preguntas no fueron problema, yo no sabía a quien culpar por la transformación de Veemon. En cuanto a la tercera pregunta, yo conozco bien las cosas malas q tiene Davis pero para mí es una gran persona, esas fueron mis respuestas.

DYNASMON: mmmm, una respuesta sincera, pero cargada de nerviosismo, cuarta pregunta, yo he escuchado por ahi q Davis siempre trataba de usar a Veemon como una forma par q Kari lo escogiera el aun q Veemon no quisiera ayudarlo así ¿tu haz hecho lo mismo con Patamon?  
TK: ¡¡no, es cierto q el y Gatomon evolucionan a ángeles pero jamás lo utilizaría de esa manera, además quien quiere a Kari soy yo no el!!  
DYNASMON: Veo enojo en tus ojos, así q acelerare el proceso y te hare cuatro preguntas seguidas, ¿te crees mejor q Davis o Tai, o cualquiera de tus compañeros? ¿q harás cuando te enfrentes a nuestro maestro frente a frente? ¿odias a uno de los digielegidos? y.......¿odias a alguno de sus digimons?

Las cuatro preguntas realmente me hicieron enojar, y las respondí con mucha rabia pero...... creo q lo q respondí era lo q realmente sentía en ese momento.

TK: ¡¡¡QUIERES Q TE RESPONDA? PUES TE RESPONDO. QUINTA PREGUNTA, SI YO SOY MEJOR Q TODOS ELLOS NO HAN HECHO NADA COMPARADO CON TODO LO Q EH PASADO EN ESPECIAL A ESE IDIOTA DE DAVIS Q SE CREE MEJOR Q NADIE. SEXTA PREGUNTA, CUANDO PELEE FRENTE A FRENTE CON IMPERIALDRAMON TE ASEGURO Q NO LO PENSARE MAS, NO ME IMPORTA Q SEA AMIGO DE DAVIS, YO LO MATARE Y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE ESA IDEA. SEPTIMA PREGUNTA, SI DETESTO A ALGUIEN Y ESE ES TAI, ESTOY MAS Q HARTO DE ESCUCHARLO Y DE Q HAYA TRATADO POR TANTO TIEMPO DE APARENTAR SER EL LIDER Q NO ES, PERO LO PEOR ES Q SU ACTITUD AUN TRAUMATISE A KARI HACIENDO Q ELLA SE META EN SITUACIONES DE PELIGRO POR AYUDAR Y SE AUSTE DEL MAL. OCTAVA PREGUNTA, ODIO A TODOS LOS ESTUPIDOS DIGIMONS DE ELLOS PERO AL Q MAS DETESTO ES A VEEMON, ¿Q SE CREE, Q PUEDE AYUDAR Y HACERSE EL HEROE SOLO POR TENER MUCHAS EVOLUCIONEN? PROFAVOR, ES UN TONTO ELEGIDO PARA ACOMPAÑAR A OTRO TONTO Y Q CREE Q SE MERECE A GATOMON AUN CUANDO NUNCA LO MUESTRA PERO SE LE NOTA EN SU INMUNDA CARA!!!

DYNASMON: entonces, ¿crees q Patamon si se merece a Gatomon?  
TK:¡¡ la respuesta sobra, Kari es mía y me llevo el paquete completo, Kari para mi y Gatomon para Patamon como para rematar jaja!!  
DYNASMON: ultima pregunta ¿después de todo esto q concluyes?  
TK: ¡¡¡jajajajaja, concluyo q los demás son nada si no estoy yo, soy la base de los elegidos y con Patamon a mi lado soy invencible, jamás hubieran vencido a Devimon si yo no estuviera, ni a Myotismon o ayudar a q Agumon y Gabumon a q evolucionaran al nivel mega, ni a Piedmon. Q Imperialdramon no es el más fuerte de todos, solo es un ridículo dragón q se cree mucho por haber matado a Armagedonmon, pero es Patamon quien merece el puesto del mas fuerte, finalmente, Kari debe estar conmigo por q todos los demás no valen nada, Kari es mía, solo mía y todos los demas se pueden ir al infierno si asi lo quieren jajajajajajaja!!!

¡fui un tonto al no pensar bien lo q decía, y fue ahi donde comenzó todo!

TK: y bien, q me dices?  
DYNASMON: jajajajajaja, yo no tengo nada q decir, pero ella si  
TK: (volteando la cara) oh no......Kari  
DYNASMON: (comenzando a elevarse)¡¡y ahora mi repuesta, el digielegido de la esperanza realmente esta podrido por dentro y bueno..... Creo q tú y tu..... amiga tienen mucho de q hablar, así q adiós y buena suerte jajajajajaja!! (desapareciendo en el cielo)  
TK: kari yo........  
KARI: (alejandose, llorando) ¡¡¡no te me acerques!!!  
TK: ¡¡¡¡KARIIIIIII!!!!

TK: desde entonces Kari no quiere verme, eh querido decirle q nada de lo q dije es cierto pero...... como hacerlo?  
GATOMON: con q nos odias a todos ehhh?  
TK: ya dije q no es cierto lo q dije de uds  
GATOMON: lo sé, pero entonces deberías decirle a Kari q no fue tu intención y q todo fue culpa de Dynasmon  
TAI: eso no es fácil Gatomon, perdonar es muy difícil, pero se q Kari en algún momento lo entenderá.  
TK: gracias Tai, ah y perdona por lo q dije ti  
TAI:¡descuida, yo perdono eso!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¡¡PERO YO NO, JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Todos dirgen la mirada hacia arriba, Imperialdramon había aparecido de la nada y había dejado a todos mas q sorprendidos.

IMPERIALDRAMON:¡¡¡Dynasmon y Crusadermon fallaron, así q esta vez tomare el asunto en mis manos!!! (Haciendo aparecer su espada)

TK: Patamon te sientes bien para otra evolución?  
TAI: y tu Agumon?  
AGUMON Y PATAMON: si

AGUMON: ¡AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A................!  
WARGREYMON:¡WARGREYMON!  
PATAMON: ¡PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A.............!  
SERAPHIMON:¡SERAPHIMON!, Gatomon tu descansa y nosotros detendremos a este tipo  
IMPERIALDRAMON: inténtelo.

Wargreymon y Seraphimon vuelan y quedan cara a cara con Imperialdramon

WARGREYMON:¡¡Terra Force!!  
SERAPHIMON:¡¡Siete Cielos!!

Imperialdramon solo debe hacer una ráfaga de viento con sus alas, y los ataques son desechos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (dando un suspiro) creo q ya lo pensé mejor y no vale la pena combatir con uds ahora.  
TAI: que?!!!  
TK: y entonces para q demonios viniste?!!!  
IMPERIALDRAMON: al principio había venido a pelear y a matarlos pero...... puede escuchar lo q Tk decía, y veo q es un idiota, q todos lo son y ni siquiera vale la pena q los mate ahora pero.......  
TK: que?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: lo q si les puedo decir es q..... si tienen un problema interno, un... problema de corazon, lo mejor q pueden hacer para superarlo es.... sentir amor, el amor verdadero a quienes los rodean y a lo q se desea es capaz de hacer q cualquier obstáculo sea superado, así q si uds sienten un verdadero amor, lo q sienten ahora lo podrán superar sin problema.  
GATOMON: (pensando) vaya, jamás creí q el dijera cosas asi.  
TK: Imperialdramon..  
IMPERIALDRAMON: (dando la espalda) ¡¡no lo malinterpreten, como maestro q soy debo trasmitir la sabiduría a quienes la necesiten y uds por lo q acabo de ver hoy.... realmente les hacía falta. Pero q quede claro, uds aun intervienen en nuestros planes, la proxima vez...... uds recibiran amor de todos pero de mi....... solo recibirán la muerte jajajaja!! (desapareciendo)

Empieza a anochecer.  
Tras dos horas, TK finalmente encuentra a Kari en un parque sentada en una banca.

TK: (sentado a su lado) no se si las cosas q dije ese día las dije enserio o por rabia a Dynasmon, pero realmente...... no me siento feliz de haber dicho eso, en especial......haberte ofendido de esa manera, eres tan especial y............ creo q realmente soy yo quien no te merece, lo siento mucho.

TK este a punto de irse pero.......

KARI: espera (sujetándolo del brazo) escuche cuando le explicabas todo a Tai y a los otros, finalmente dijiste lo q yo deseaba escuchar y creo q te perdono, con esto haz mostrado q Dynasmon está equivocado y q eres tan puro como la luz de la esperanza.  
TK: pues gracias y.....  
KARI: si?  
TK: se q Imperialdramon por el momento es nuestro enemigo pero.... dijo una frase hoy q lo vimos y q sinceramente creo q es cierto.  
KARI: y cual fue?

TK levanta a Kari con fuerza y la acerca a su cuerpo, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

TK: q el amor verdadero nos permite superar los problemas del corazón, y ese es el amor q desde hace mucho tiempo siento por ti.  
KARI: TK.......

Nos se dice mas, el momento concluye con una sincero y apasionado beso entre los jóvenes, todo lo q pudo haber pasado con los caballeros reales parecía haber quedado en el olvido en un momento q parecía eterno.

Gatomon los observaba desde la cima de un árbol con una sonrisa en el rostro.

GATOMON: (pensando y sonriendo) bien hecho, finalmente sucedió el momento q ambos esperaban. Tu primer beso Kari con el chico q amas (empieza a tocarse la boca) el primer beso es sin duda...... una experiencia muy especial (con la mirada perdida en el ocaso)

OMNIMON: ¡¡¡Tontos, fallaron en el combate y los tenían en sus manos!!!  
DYNASMON Y CRUSADERMON: (de rodillas) lo sentimos.  
OMNIMON: ¡¡¡y tu, nuestro maestro........ les da un consejo de amor al enemigo, por favor q ridiculez!!!

IMPERIALDRAMON: (sujetando a Omnimon por el cuello) ¡¡¡¡ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITO, NO SOPORTARE INSUBORDINACIONES Y MAS TE VALE CALLARTE SI NI QUIERES VER MI ESPADA ENTERRADA EN TU GARRGANTA (soltándolo) TODO LO Q HICE FUE DARLES UN CONSEJO, NO ES MALO DAR ALGUNA ENSEÑANZA A LOS ENEMIGOS, DESPUES DE TODO....... SABEMOS Q MORIRAN, EN EL ESTADO MENTAL EN EL Q SE ENCUENTRAN POR SU PREOCUPACION POR LO Q HAGAMOS LOS HACE PRESAS FACILES, ASI Q PREPARENSE CABALLEROS, POR Q LA VICTORIA SERA NUESTRA!!!  
TODOS LOS CABALLEROS: ¡¡¡SI MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON!!! 

Continuara..........................


	9. Capitulo 9: La Noche de Matt

CAPITULO 9: La noche de Matt

¿?: Matt, vas a salir a algun lado?  
MATT: Si papá, ire a visitar a un amigo. Hasta luego (cerrando la puerta del apartamento)

Matt sale bastante arreglado, con un chaleco negro y cargando una mochila y su guitarra. Es de noche, bastante fria pero muy calmada. Mientras Matt va vajando por las escaleras.... logra ver a alguien parese esperarlo.  
Gabumon estaba recostado en el barandal de la escalera, despues de q Matt bajo, ambos se van.......

Pasa casi una hora.

Matt llega a la estacion del metro, intenta usar sus cosas para poder disimular la presencia de Gabumon hasta q logran finalmente tomar un tren.  
Matt y Gabumon se sientan al lado derecho apartandose de todos, por un lagro tiempo ninguno de los dos dice nada, hasta q........

GABUMON: Matt.  
MATT: q sucede?  
GABUMON: dime.... te encuentras bien?  
MATT: (intentando mirar hacia otro lado) por q me preguntas eso?  
GABUMON: Solo te preguntaba.....

Gabumon parecia triste pero Matt rapidamente se le acerco y lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

MATT: toda esta situacion es muy dificil, las fallas en los artefactos electricos, los ataques de los caballeros reales, y el hecho de q debemos tratar de seguir viviendo con normalidad (poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su compañero) ¡Pero almenos estamos juntos, y sin importar q tan feas se pongan las cosas....... siempre saldremos bien, no crees Gabumon?!  
GABUMON: (sonriendo) ¡¡tienes razon!!

En medio de la oscuridad, una luz roja se enciende. En la luz se puede ver el reflejo de un tren q se acerca......

¿?: ya estan aqui, es hora de actuar ¡¡¡FUEGO RAPID!!!

-------------------------------------

Matt y Gabumon hablaban de varias cosas, pero sin tratar de llamar mucho la atencion.

GABUMON: ¡oye Matt!  
MATT: dime..  
GABUMON: lo q llevas ahi es para....  
MATT: si, si es, crees q le guste?  
GABUMON: ¡¡claro q si, ademas has estado planenado esto desde hace como un mes, claro q le gustara!!

Pasa una hora hasta q.......

¡¡¡UNA EXPLOSION EN EL FRENTE DEL TREN......EL ESTALLIDO OCASIONA UN VOLCAMIENTO DENTRO DEL TUNEL Y CON ESTE, MILES DE VIDRIOS SE ROMPEN, HAY HERIDOS POR TODAS PARTES...........!!!

Matt, no estaba herido, pero le era dificil moverse aunque lograba ver la puerta justo en frente de el........

MATT:(con un poco de dificultad) Ga..Gabumon, usa tu flama y rompe esa puerta.......  
GABUMON: ¡¡Fuego Azul!! (destruyendo la puerta)

Gabumon trata como puede de sacar a los heridos del tren y alejarlos todo lo posible, casi media hoa despues Gabumon a terminado de sacar a todos y cada uno de los heridos, vuelve por Matt.  
Gabumon finalmente llega con Matt.... esta bien. Ambos logran salir del tren volcado, parece q la pesadilla a terminado pero......

¡¡¡UNA NUEVA EXPLOSION, EL TREN ESTA ENVUELTO EN LAS LLAMAS!!!

Todos se atemorizan por esto pero....... entre las llamas, Matt logra ver una figura q paso a paso empieza a acercarse..........

RAPIDMON D: (saliendo de entre la llamas) buenas noches pasajeros, lamento decir q a habido una pequeña falla en el metro, espero q tengan pasiencia.

MATT: (levantandose del suelo) ¡¡¡TU......... DEBI IMAGINARME Q ESTO TUBO Q HABERLO HECHO UN CABALLERO REAL!!!  
RAPIDMON D: jajajaja, almenos hize lo q tenia planeado......  
GABUMON: que?  
RAPIDMON D: (apuntandoles con uno de sus cañones) ¡¡no tomar victimas, y dejar al elegido en un lugar del cual no pudiera escapar!!

GABUMON: ¡GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A.............!  
METALGARURUMON:!METALGARURUMON, Matt sube a mi espalda!

Matt sube.  
Metalgarurumon sale disparado del lugar siendo seguidos por Rapidmon................

RAPIDMON D: ¡¡¡No podran huir de mi, Fuego Rapid!!! (empezando a disparar proyectiles de sus manos)

Metalgarurumon no est interesado en atacar, solo vuela lo mas rapido q puede esquivando los ataques de una manera violenta teniendo a Matt en su espalda " ¡el pobre apenas se puede sostener como para q su digimon empieze a moverse de esa forma ¿no creen?!"

MATT: (bastante mareado por los movimientos) ¡¡q se supone q vas a hacer!!  
METALGARURUMON: (aun esquivando ataques) ¡¡solo lo estoy alejando de los pasajeros dirigiendome a la siguiente terminal, una vez ahi, saldremos a la calle y lo atacaremos!!  
MATT: ¡sera dificil, no vimos como peleo la primera vez q aparecieron, se nos hara muy dificil combatir sin saber eso!  
METALGARURUMON: (soriendo) ¡¡tranquilo, deja todo en mis manos!!

Casi media hora despues............... finalmente logran llegar a otra terminal de metro y salir a la superficie.

Ahora, ambos digimons se encuentra cara a cara en las calles de Tokyo alejando a todos con su presencia.....

RAPIDMON D: ¡Saliste a la superficie para no lastimar a mas personas, q noble!  
METALGARURUMON: (dejando a Matt a un lado) ¡dejemos este asunto entre nosotros y no imbolucremos a mas gente en esto!  
RAPIDMON D: ¡¡haz lo q quieras, realmente no me importa (comienza a elevarse) PERO LO UNICO Q LOGRASTE CON SACARME DE AQUI FUE DEJARME EN UN PUNTO PERFECTO!!!! (levantando la mano derecha, comienza a enviar el mismo codigo q todos los otros caballeros)

MATT: ¡¡¡malditasea, debemos detenerlo antes de complete ese proceso!!!  
METALGARURUMON: ¡¡dejamelo a mi!! (desparece)

.................................................. .................

METALGARURUMON: (reapareciendo frente a Rapidmon) ¡¡¡oye Rapidmon, recibe esto.......Aliento de Lobo Metalico!!!

El rayo de hielo es directo, Rapid recibe el atraque de lleno y es completamente congelado,

MATT: ¡¡¡Sii, lo lograste, ya esta vencido!!!

pero................................

RAPIDMON D: (descongelandose) ¡¡¡jajajaja, ese es tu mejor ataque de hielo? porfavor, nisiquiera me refresco, ahora toma esto y deja de molestarme, Fuego Rapid!!! (disparando)

METALGARURUMON: (esquivando el ataque) ¡¡¡Wolf Ice Bite!!!

¡comienza una lluvia de misiles de hielo de parte de Metalgarurumon pero....  
Rapidmon desaparece.......y los misiles explotan sin haber alcanzado al objetivo!

METALGARURUMON: que? donde esta?!!

Dela nada........... Metalgarurumon es golpeado por Rapidmon........... pero la paliza no termina y Rapidmon sigue golpeando salvajemente a Metalgarurumon ( de diferentes direcciones y de diferentes maneras), ¡¡su velocidad es sorprendente, Metalgarurumon trata de prepararse.......pero sigue siendo golpedo sin poder protegerse, realmente parece q no tiene salida!!

Finalmente.... la tortura termina.....  
Tras una hora de lo mismo, Metalgarurumon cae rendido al suelo.................

RAPIDMON D: jajajajaja, eras lamentable antes y aun sigues siendolo, (aterrizando a su lado, acercandose) me siento mal de tener q eliminar alguien tan ridiculo como tu, pero bueno........( apuntando con su cañon) almenos asi pagaras por haber destruido a nuestros compañeros........

METALGARURUMON: (riendose en voz baja)  
RAPIDMON D: que? ¡¡de q te estas riendo?!!  
METALGARURUMON: mira detras de ti

Rapidmon voltea y.......... todos los misiles de hielo comienzan a caer sobre el......

RAPIDMON D: ¡¡pero como?!! (esquivando los misiles con dificultad)  
METALGARURUMON:(apareciendo detras de el) te sorprendi?

(usando sus garras, Metalgarurumon logra dañar la armadura de Rapidmon)

"¡Parece q esta vez Metalgarurumon desea aprovechar la oportunidad, con garras y dientes el ataca a Rapidmon sin piedad y sin darle chanse de defenderse!"

Una hora y Metalgarurumon finalmente y con mucho gusto a logrado desquitar todo lo q el caballero real le habia hecho.......  
quedando Rapidmon muy debil en el suelo...

METALGARURUMON: (sobrevolando) ¡¡¡que tal?, al ser un digimon tipo androide, tengo una computadora integrada y asi pude controlar mis misiles para despues poder atacarte prediciendo tus movimientos, Gallantmon y otros caballeros ya han sido humillados, y dos de tus compañeros fueron destruidos, creo q ahora es tu turno.........Aliento de Lobo Metalico!!!!

RAPIDMON D: (Recibiendo el ataque) jajajaja, eres fuerte y muy listo (desapareciendo.........reapareciendo sobre Metalgarurumon) ¡¡¡¡PERO ES HORA DE DEJAR LOS JUEGOS, CIRCULO DORADO!!! (creando un triangulo de energia)

Metalgarurumon recibe el ataque, intenta resistir, pero es demasiado poder........

MATT:¡¡¡oh no, Metalgarurumon....!!!(corriendo hacia su amigo q se encuentra en el suelo)

RAPIDMON D: ¡¡¡jajaja, eras lamentable antes y aun lo sigues siendo, realmente no se como sujetos como uds les han ocasionado tantos problemas a los demas caballeros!!!

Esta vez parecia q Ràpidmon lograria completar el proceso........

* * *

Dos jovenes caminan por una calle iluminada, llena de bares y clubes nocturnos.....

JOE: gracias Mimi, no se me hubiera ocurrido salir a caminar por aqui despues de los examenes, ultimamente me ha estado llendo muy mal........  
MIMI: ¡Sabia eso, y por eso pense en ayudarte asi, saliendo a alguna parte, de todos modos yo tambien e estado muy estresada en estos dias y nesecitaba relajarme!

Estaban a punto de entrar a un restaurante pero..........

JOE: (mirando hacia otro lado) q es eso?  
MIMI: (volteando a ver) algo esta subiendo al cielo, pero q es?  
PALMON: (saliendo de la mochila de Mimi) ese es el codigo de los caballeros reales!!  
JOE Y MIMI: codigo?  
GOMAMON: (saliendo de la mochila de Joe) Agumon ya me habia dicho de eso, no se para q es, pero seguramente no es nada bueno!!  
JOE: ¡¡¡entonces debemos ir a detener al caballero q esta causando todo esto!!!

Todos salen corriendo dirigiendose al lugar................

METALGARURUMON: (volando, pero apenas sosteniendose en el aire) aun no estoy derrotado, no te dejare completar ese proceso

RAPIDMON D:¡¡¡Haya q eres molesto, con mucho gusto me deshare de ti ahora mismo, Missil Miracle!!! (disparando dos eneromes misiles de su espalda)

METALGARURUMON: ¡¡¡Aliento de Lobo Metalico!!! ( disparando un rayo de hilo intentando congelar los misiles)

Pero el plan fayo, los misiles no son afectados e impactan sobre Metalgarurumon.......... comienza a caer..........

RAPIDMON D:¡¡llego el momento de acabar contigo perro!!

¿?: ¡¡¡Shalking Pulse!!!

una...una... una onda ultrasonica golpe a Rapidmon  
Metalgarurumon comienza a caer pero..... cae en algo grande, blanco y...... bastante suave.......

METALGARURUMON: (confundido) q paso?  
PLESIOTHMON: tranquilo, estas asalvo (comenzando a desender)

RAPIDMON D: (viendoa los dos digimons) ¡¡¡no se escaparan de mi, Fuego Rapid!!!  
ROSEMON: Rosa Lanza!!! (atacando con su latigo justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Rapidmon)

Paarece q Rosemon se quiere dar justo, y......le da un patada a Rapidmon mandandolo al suelo.......

MATT: (confundido) pero esos digimons son de.........  
JOE: ¡¡¡¡Matt, Matt estas bien?!!!!  
MATT: ¡¡¡Mimi, Joe, me alegra verlos, pero como?!!!  
MIMI: lo vimos desde lejos y vinimos en cuanto pudimos.

Plesiothmon con Metalgarurumon en la espalda y Rosemon decienden al suelo  
Rosemon utiliza sus poderes como puede y poco a poco....... Metalgarurumon es curado completamente.......

METALGARURUMON:(sintiendose mejor) Gracias Rosemon, no se como pagartelo  
ROSEMON: (apenada) pues....denada  
METALGARURUMON: gracias a ti tambien Plesiothmon, realmente me salvaste la vida y......... ¿no sabias q podias volar?  
PLESIOTHMON: pues es una de mis habilidades...........

Parecia un momento calmado para todos pero..........

RAPIDMON D: (levantandose de un salto, quedando en el aire) ¡¡¡Miren bien tontos, todavia no estoy derrotado!!!

METALGARURUMON: ¡¡¡Matt, llevate a Mimi y a Joe lejos de aqui, deja a este tipo en nuestras manos!!!  
MATT: (corriendo con sus amigos) confiamos en uds!!!

Los tres digimons se elevan quedando frente a frente a Rapidmon.......

RAPIDMON D: ¡¡¡LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE TERMINAR, FUEGO RAPID, FUEGO RAPID, FUEGO RAPID......................!!! (comenzando a disparar como un loco por todas partes)

La lluvia de misiles comienza y los digimons deben hacer lo posible para destruirlos......... deben evitar q puedan herir a alguien.........

METALGARURUMON: ¡¡¡BASTA DE TONTERIAS, DEBEMOS TERMINAR CON EL AHORA!!!  
RAPIDMON D: ¡¡¡CIRCULO DORADO!!!  
PLESIOTHMON: (poniendose en medio) dejamelo a mi (moviendo su cola como un latigo) ¡¡¡Agua Cola Blasters!!! (creando esferas de fuego azul lanzandolas hacia el enemigo)  
ROSEMON: ¡¡ahora es mi turno, Prohibida Tentacion!!! (su cabeza empieza a brillar y libera miles de petalos de rosa q rodean a rapidmon)  
RAPIDMON D: (desashiendo las rosas) ¡¡¡muy bien, me doca a mi, Fuego Rapid!!!  
PLESIOTHMON: (apareciendo frente a el) ¡¡¡dolor azul!!! (disparando un rayo hidrosonico de su boca)

Con el ataque pareciera.........pareciera q Rapidmon empezara a cansarse.......

METALGARURUMON: ¡¡¡ahora es mi turno, Bomba Congelante!!! (disparando un proyectil de su pecho)

Rapidmon recibe todos los ataques.........

METALGARURUMON:¡¡¡ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD!!!  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡¡¡HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER!!!  
ROSEMON: ¡¡¡ROSA LANZA!!!  
METALGARURUMON: ¡¡¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO!!!

La armadura de Rapidmon es totalmente destruida, y este cae al suelo totalmente vencido...........  
Los digimons decienden siendo recibidos por sus compañeros.

Tienen la victoria. O............eso es lo q ellos creen..........  
Rapidmon completamente dañado se levanta y toma a Matt.  
Alejandose de todos y quedando sobre ellos con Matt

RAPIDMON D: (apuntando su cañon a la cabeza de Matt) ¡¡¡dejen sus digivices en el suelo o su amigo se muere!!!

Mimi y Joe tienen miedo, incapaces de decirels a sus digimons q ataquen y se limitan a obedecer. Rapidmon comienza a absorber energia de los digivices y los digimons pierden sus evoluciones, ademas, la armadura de Rapidmon comienza a regenerarse hasta estar completamente curado........

METALGARURUMON: ¡¡¡espera un momento, yo aun no e perdido mi evolucion, deja a Matt y enfrentate a mi!!!  
RAPIDMON D: (aun sujetando a Matt) ¡¡jajaja, si es lo q quires entonces asi lo haremos, pero para q sea mas divertido seguiremos una regla!!  
METALGARURUMON: una regla?  
RAPIDMON D: ¡¡despues de la curacion estamos en el mismo nivel. Ambos volamos uno hacia el otro, y concentramos todo el poder q tenemos en un ataque fisico, y a ver quien sobrevive!!  
METALGARURUMON: ¡¡¡estas enfermo!!!  
RAPIDMON D: (apuntando hacia los demas) acepta....... o ellos pagaran las consecuencias....

Rapidmon deja caer a Matt, pero logra ser salvado por Joe justo a tiempo..........

Los dos digimons vuelan a toda velocidad hacia el otro pero.........

RAPIDMON D: ¡¡¡Fuego Rapid!!! (disparando un proyectil hacia Metalgarurumon creando una nube de humo)

pero............

METALGARURUMON: (saliendo del humo, con todo su poder concentrado en sus garras) tu plan fallo  
RAPIDMON D: pero como?!!  
METALGARURUMON: ¡¡¡¡JAMAS DEJARE Q VUELVAS A TOCAR A MIS AMGOS INFELIZ!!!! (atravesando con sus garras el pecho de Rapidmon)(toma distancia) ¡¡¡¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO!!!!

Rapidmon es completamente congelado...........

RAPIDMON D: yo.........eh fallado (desintegrandose completamente)

Despues de eso, el codigo desaparece..........  
todos felicitan a Metalgarurumon por su azaña, "otro caballero q cae"................

La noche habia avanzado mucho.

GABUMON: ¡Matt, hay q irnos!  
MATT: ¡¡¡diablos, lo olvide!!!

Salen corriendo del lugar pero........

MATT: (deteniendose y volteando) Mimi Joe, me podrian acompañar?  
MIMI Y JOE: claro

Caminan por casi hora y media. Finalmente llegan a un apartamento.........

MATT: oigan gracias por......... (voltea y ve q Joe y Mimi se van) ¡¡¡Q? UDS ADONDE VAN ME VAN ADEJAR SOLO?  
JOE: este es tu asunto  
MIMI: ¡si nosotros ya cumplimos con acompañarte, hasta mañana!

MATT:¡¡¡oigan no sean asi........(se abre la puerta) oh buenas noches.....!!  
SRA. TAKENOUCHI: Matt, q haces aqui?  
MATT: bueno pues........  
SORA: (saliendo del apartamento) ¡¡¡Matt hola, q haces aqui?!!!  
MATT: entrgandole el paquete y mostrando su guitarra) quiero estar contigo esta noche

Sora no puede evitar sonrojarse y su madre los deja solos invitando a Gabumon a entrar.........

Matt y Sora se van a un parque cercano, tocan canciones, hablan pero........... Mas q nada......... están felices juntos....

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: así q Rapidmon también fue derrotado, un caballero humillado y tres muertos ¡q buena racha tenemos!  
GALLANTMON: ¡¡¡IDIOTA, CREES ACASO Q ESOS NIÑOS SON TAN FACILES DE VENCER!!!  
ALPHAMON: ¡¡¡BASTA............... (colocando el cañón de Rapidmon en medio de todos) POR AHORA LO Q DEMOS HACER ES ABSORBER ESTA ARMA Y HACERNOS MAS FUERTES!!!

Todos están listos para absorber el arma pero...........  
Alguien la toma. Todos miran hacia arriba y logran ver quien fue........

EXAMON: (absorbiendo el arma) ¡¡¡si......si, con esto será suficiente, jajajajaja!!!

OMNIMON: ¡¡¡CRETINO Q HICISTE?, ESEA ENERGIA ERA PARA TODOS!!!  
EXAMON: (aterrizando lejos del grupo) tranquilos, tengo un plan infalible y en cuanto se ponga en marcha, tendremos una victoria asegurada, jajajajaa

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) hmmmm, q estas tramando Examon?

Continuara........

Bueno, aquí sigo actualizando, quisiera conocer sus opiniones.


	10. Capitulo 10: Una tarde de descanso

CAPITULO 10: Una Tarde de Descanso

En un edificio de apartamentos, hay un joven en la terraza de uno de ellos, es de cabellos castaños, y parece tener la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

AGUMON: Tai, q haces en la terraza?  
TAI: (dando un suspiro) esta situación es difícil...  
AGUMON: no entiendo  
TAI: Sora y su madre fueron atacadas y casi no se salvan, nosotros casi somos vencidos por esos caballeros reales, cuando apareció Craniummon...bueno...fue un dia pesado, Jolei fue herida de gravedad, y...ayer Matt por poco y es asesinado por uno de esos caballeros pero almenos lograron vencerlo.  
AGUMON: (mirando a Tai) ya veo por q dices q es una situacion dificil, ademas q todos estan triste y preocupados.  
TAI: si... Mimi casi no a podido dormir bien, Joe esta muy encarretado con sus examenes y ultimamente esta sacando muy malas calificaciones, Izzy parece volverse loco mientras mas aberigua del plan de los caballeros y...bueno... todos tienen algun problema  
AGUMON: si...y tu vas a hacer algo?  
TAI: (soriendo) ¡Por supuesto, ya lo veras!

Ese dia, casi a las 4:00 Pm, varios chcos llegan al apartamento de Tai. Cada uno de un lugar diferente y a una hora diferente. Casi un hora, diez jovenes se encuentran frente a la puerta...

TAI: (abriendo la puerta) ¡hola a todos, pase porfavor!

Todos comienzan a pasar a la sala y... esta llena de comida, una grabadora, varias peliculas y videojuegos, y uno q otro juego de mesa...

DAVIS: pero q es todo esto?  
MIMI: va a haber una fiesta?  
TAI: ¡claro, y uds son mis invitados!  
IZZY: Tai porfavor, estamos enmedio de algo muy importante.  
TK: es cierto, no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas  
TAI: (dando un suspiro) se q todo esto es muy dificil, pero pense q una tarde para relajarnos y divertirnos nos haria bien ¡olviden a los caballeros y la mision, vamos y divirtamonos!

Al principio nadie dice nada hasta q...

DAVIS: (saltando al sofa y tomando uno de los juegos) ¡no es uds, pero si me le mido a un juego de futbol, vamos...a no ser...(mirando a Ken) q alguien quiera perder  
KEN: ahhhhh, conque me estas retando eh Davis?, pues entonces (sentandose tambien) vamos y si pierdes deberas bailar frente a todos.  
DAVIS: y si tu pierdes... deberas cantar frente a todos la cancion q yo quiera...  
KEN: eso lo veremos (comenzando a jugar)

Despues de ver esto, todos se animan y entran...  
Durante casi tres horas, todos han comido bastante y han dejado un basurero impresionante. Los juegos comenzaron y todos querian vencer a todos en cualquiera q fuera. El partido queda en empate por lo q Davis debe bailar frente a todos haciendo el peor oso de toda su vida, AHHH... pero Ken no se queda atras, y se ve obligado a cantar en una especie de Karaoke improvisado por Tai y..."siendo sinceros, Ken no canta muy bien q digamos, pero alfin y alcabo todos le aplaudieron".

Y asi, la tarde avanza y una tarde llena de juegos y diversion viene con ella. Joe e Izzy parecen calmados, pero en los videojuegos... realmente los hicieron quedar mal a todos. En el baile, nadie supera a TK quien incluso hace q Davis vuelva a intentarlo y entre los dos, hacen un excelente numero de HIP-HOP "algo q nadie cree". Si se trata de disfrutar un calmado juego de mesa y hacerlo algo intenso, sin duda Mimi y Sora son capaces de hacer quedar como un zapato a cualquiera, ¡sobretodo si se hacen apuestas, ellas son un par de reinas!  
y los digimons, ellos tienen una cualidad diferente cada uno. "Si Sora y Mimi son reinas en los juegos de mesa, entonces Biyomon y Palmon son un par de princesas". Agumon y Gabumon, bueno... de toda la comida q habia, casi la mitad la acabaron estos dos. En aquel karaoke improvisado todos cantaron, pero fue Gatomon quien se llevo todos los aplausos con una voz melodiosa y elegantes movimientos mientras canta, pero... con videojuegos es una fiera de la q hay q cuidarse q hizo q los invictos de los juegos Joe e Izzy; quedaran mal ante esta digimon. Los digimons tambien bailan, Tentomon y Gomamon son maestros en el baile, aunque conparados con Hawkmon, el es un dancarin sin oposicion. Ver peliculas de terror entre amigos es algo bueno, o es bueno cuando en la peor parte no estan Wormmon y Patamon preparando algo para matar a alguien del susto.  
Y por si esto fuera poco, se decide hacer una especie de picoBotella en el q caiga debe revelar un secreto penoso...  
La botella comienza a girar...

DAVIS: ¡cayo en Kari, q tienes q contar?  
KARI: (algo apenada) bueno pues... cuando era mas chiquita y mojaba la cama, siempre ponia las sabanas en el cuarto de mi hermano para q pensaran q era el, jejeje.  
TAI: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ASI Q TU ERAS QUIEN HACIA Q ME CASTIGARAN SIEMPRE Y TUBIERA Q LAVAR ESAS HORRIBLES SABANAS, CIERTO?  
KARI: ahhhhh...pue si...  
TAI: !TU¡, te mato, te mato

La botella gira... cae en Izzy

IZZY: pues bueno...yo... cuando era mas pequeño y me molestaban en el colegio siempre escribia papeles o tiraba cosas y hacia creer a todos q eran mis compañeros y a mi nunca me pillavan.  
SORA: guau, eso si q no me lo imaginaba de ti Izzy.  
MIMI: ¡bueno, haber quien sigue!

La botella gira... y cae en Jolei

KEN: y bien, q quieres contar?  
JOELI: pues... los dias q estube en el hospital, pasaron varios doctores a rebicarme y hacerme pruebas, pero... el dia en q me dieron de alta pues...  
KARI: q...  
JOLEI: ¡ me dieron una gran bolsa y cuando la abri... estaba llena de cartas de amistad y de "que te mejores" de todos los doctores, y no tiene ni idea de la pena q me dio recibir todo eso...  
DAVIS: a no es tan raro, bueno... quien sigue?

La botella gira... cae en Gabumon

GABUMON: bueno pues...  
Hace tiempo, Matt fue a la escuela y me llevo a mi escondido en su mochila, habia un tal Ryura q era alumno de preparatoria q se la pasaba molestando a Matt y a los de su grupo por ser cantantes. Despues de ver esto me harte y decidi hacerle una broma para q dejara a Matt en paz. Asi q tome el digivice y logre digievolucionar a Weregarurumon, mi plan era aparecerme en su clase de gimnasia y austarlo actuando como un maniatico, pero... cuando puse mi idea en ejecucion termine tropesandome y empeze a golpearme con todos los artefactos de gimnasia y para colmo y no se por q, pero llegue a un vestidor de mujeres y todas pensaron que era un hombre disfrasado y comenzaron a golpearme y a lanzarme cosas, si no fuera por q mi evolucion se termino y me pude esconder, seguramente me habrian acabado...  
BIYOMON: como quien dice, querias humillar y saliste humillado..  
MATT: (poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Gabumon) esta bien , te agradezco la intencion pero... bueno...¡ese dia mi grupo y yo nos hicimos cargo de dejarle las cosas claras a Ryura!  
JOLEI: ¡bueno, q gire la botella!

la botella gira... cae en Mimi

MIMI: ahi no  
TAI: ¡bueno... te toca!  
MIMI: deacuerdo... (dando un suspiro) hace cinco años, mis padres tomaron la desicion de irnos a vivir a Estados Unidos. Si uds me ven creeran q me adapte rapidamente al cambio pero no fue asi, y no solo por q los extrañaba a todos sino porq... las costubres japonesas estan en mi sangre y la actitud de los gringos es realmente tan diferente, (recordando) cuando llege al aeropuerto todo iba bien, nos ibamos a encontrar con mis primos estadounidenses Joshef y Karina, y yo hice lo que hacemos aqui la tipica reverencia, pero Joshef me agarro asi y me dio tal vuelta que cuando me solto pare 10 metros adelante  
TAI: devio ser por la venia, te agarro mal  
KARI: enserio, 10 metros  
MIMI: en realidad unos 4 metros  
SORA: entoces porque dijiste...  
MIMI: !es un decir¡, puedo continuar  
SORA: (asustada) si... porfavor continua  
MIMI: despues fuimos a el apartamento de mis primos hice lo que se hace en japon, me quite los zapatos en la entrada y me quede en medias, pero... Karina acababa de trapear y me resvale hasta estrellarme con una pared  
MATT: no, en serio  
MIMI: me golpee en la mano izquierda tan fuerte que toco vendarla, sin dejar de lado la bandita en la frente por lo del aeropuerto  
JOE: entoces llegate herida a tu primer dia de escuela, que ridicula...  
MIMI: !que ridicula¡  
TK: no el no dijo nada  
MIMI: todos sabemos que nosotros escrbimos hacia abajo, pues no ,ellos no tienen que escribir hacia abajo sino de lado a lado, la escritura no se me dificulta, dehecho la endiendo, pero en mis primeros dias mis profesores no entedian lo q escribia o la escritura hacia abajo formaban groserias  
KEN: ¿groserias?  
JOLEI: q clase de groserias?  
MIMI: no se, pero me mandaron castigada en todas las clases q escribi  
CODY: guau, q severos fueron  
MIMI: y tambien me mandaron con el director  
IZZY: ¡q rayos escribiste!  
MIMI: pues... no se  
DAVIS: ¡bueno...penosa historia, pero continuemos!  
MIMI: de hecho... en la primera semana me pasaron tantas cosas q nisiquiera vale la pena decirlo  
TAI: ¡oye Agumon, por los otros digimons no hablaron?  
AGUMON: la historia fue tan ridicula q nosotros no la podemos definir  
MIMI: (mirandolos con furia) ¡q insiuan?  
TAI: (golpeando a Agumon) ¡nada Mimi, no quiso insinuar nada!  
GATOMON: bueno, si no hay mas q decir... entonces q gire la botella.  
MIMI: ¡NOOO, yo tengo mucho q decirle a ese par!  
TAI: ¡Q gire la botella porfavor, (de rodillas a Gatomon) porfavor Gatomon, tu q eres tan linda, buena y porfavor girala!

La botella gira... cae en... en... en...

TAI: cayo entre Sora y... Biyomon  
MATT: pues... cuenten algo q les haya sucedido a las dos  
BIYOMON: bueno, por q dehecho si le paso algo a Sora y por desgracia me inbolucra a mi tambien  
PATAMON: bueno entonces hablen  
SORA: bueno... hace com un año, unos amigo de mi mamá la invitaron a un paseo de casi una semana y pues yo me quedaria sola, pero entonces me pidieron el favor q cuidara a los dos hijos pequeños de una de esas amigas y acambio me pagarian. Lo q no me imagine era q seria un trabajo tan agotante, los niños Rika y Aaron eran bastante lindos y siempre me querian ayudar en lo q podian, pero esta misma actitud los volvia demasiado molestos hasta el punto de ser traviesos  
IZZY: no se por q lo dices, yo una vez fui niñero y no es tan dificil  
SORA: puede ser, pero como dije esa actitud la tubieron cuando me queran ayudar. Pero lo unico q hicieron fue... romper casi todos los platos q teniamos en la casa, casi rompen una ventana, si no es por q se un poco de computacion se habrian tirada mi computadora, mi ropa, pues quisieron ayudarme a lavar pero casi me dejan sin q ponerme, creo q la unica cosa q si era mala de esos dos era q no comian nada, y cuando cocinaba algo lo unico q conseguia era vomito o comida en el piso q ¡por supuesto yo debia limpiar! y pues fue una semana de varios desastres q aunque no fuera su intencion, me metieron en mas de un problema...  
JOLEI: guau, q tortura  
GATOMON: pues no se mucho de costumbres humanas, pero cuidar niños si parece una tortura. Pero no me claro algo, donde entrea Biyomon en todo esto?  
BIYOMON: pues ya veras. Yo debia disimular ser un peluche para q los niños no se asustaran, pero para mi mala suerte los niños se dieron cuenta, solo q envez de asustarse, ellos me asustaron a mi, me jalaban las alas, casi me quitan las plumas, casi rompen el griyete de mi pie y pues, bueno se podria decir q sino fueran niños, habria evolucionado en Garudamon y los habria exterminado.  
AGUMON: (temblando) vaaaya, si q das miedo  
KEN: y como salieron de eso?  
SORA: pues no hay mas q decir ecepto q la mamá de los niños vino y se los llevo y pues a mi me pagaron, pero creo q esa semana fue la peor de toda mi vida  
BIYOMON: y tambien de la mia...

Despues de la historia de Sora y Biyomon, todos piensan q es mejor dejar asi y ya no seguir con las humillaciones, en vez de eso se siguieron con los videojuegos, canciones, bailes, comer como marranos y los juegos de mesa, y como es de esperarse, Sora y Mimi aun gobernaban en los juegos de mesa, estavez es Davis quien se gana los aplausos en el baile junto con Jolei y Kari (aun cuando a Jolei le prohibieron actividades fisicas), Matt y Tai se lucen en el canto y, como es de esperarse, Gatomon sigue haciendo quedar mal a todos en los videojuegos.  
Los padres de Tai y Kari no volverian sino hasta la noche del dia siguiente por lo q los digielegidos y sus digimons podian hacer lo q se les diera la gana durante esa noche...

Ala mañana siguiente, entre los juegos de mesa tirados en el piso, CD's y bolsadas de comida por todo el apartamento, todos los elegidos duermen en colchonetas " y quien sabe como demonios hacen para estar cómodos en semejante porquería".  
Tai se despierta y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se da cuenta de q faltan TK y Kari. Se pone a buscarlos en el apartamento " y preciso se encontraban en el único lugar en el q no se le había ocurrido buscar, en la cocina jugando cartas".  
Tai decide salir del apartamento e ir hasta el ultimo piso, a la azotea y le pide a Agumon q lo acompañe mientras les dice a TK y a Kari "encontrándolos casi una hora después" q preparen el desayuno y q todos los demás se despierten y comiencen a bañarse y a ayudar a limpiar todo.

Después de llegar a la azotea, Tai simplemente se recuesta en las rejas y queda con la mirada perdida en el amanecer, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro. Agumon se le acerca y no puede evitar sonreír también, es un buen momento en el q ambos pueden respirar tranquilos, despejar sus mentes y sentirse muy bien.

AGUMON: ¡Tai tu idea funciono!  
TAI: pues si, fue una excelente noche y todos la pasamos muy bien  
AGUMON: creo q realmente necesitaban ese descanso  
TAI: todos lo necesitábamos, y ahora podemos estar seguros q nadie se volverá a poner triste como habían estado todos estos días.  
AGUMON: realmente eres un buen líder  
TAI: y por q lo dices?  
AGUMON: hacer todo esto por tu grupo es señal de preocupación, y eso... es algo muy bueno e importante en un verdadero líder  
TAI: (apenado) Pues muchas gracias Agumon

Después de la conversación, pasaron varios minutos en los q ambos podían estar, calmados y con sus mentes completamente relajadas, sin preocuparse o esperar algo mas, y sin duda, era un momento de paz y tranquilidad q les hacia mas falta q una noche de juegos y diversión, aunque si ayuda bastante. Paresia q todo seria perfecto.

PERO... ...

...

Tai se siente extraño, mira hacia todos lados como si esperar encontrar algo

AGUMON: Tai q ocurre?

Tai no le responde y sigue pendiente de lo q pasa a su alrededor

TAI: ¡deja de ocultarte, muéstrate!

IMPERIALDRAMON: (apareciendo volando justo en frente de un asustado Agumon y un serio Tai) mmmm, veo q te percataste de mi presencia, es un gusto volverte a ver Tai Kamiya, el gran líder de los digielegidos  
TAI: (enojado) ¡ahórrate tus cuentos, dime q es lo q haces aquí? acaso quieres atacarnos?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: no, ese no es el motivo por el q estoy aquí, solo vine para ver como estaban, vi q estaban felices de la vida celebrando como niños, realmente me sorprende q tengan ánimos después de todo lo q han pasado  
TAI: ¡ja, pues como ves, todo lo q han hecho uds a sido inútil, nosotros jamás nos rendiremos, nos mantendremos unidos y los derrotaremos a todos y cada uno de uds

Tai parece feliz y confiado, no obstante, Imperialdramon parecía bastante sentido con el comentario...

IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) siempre a sido así, uds siempre felices, compartiendo, luchando juntos, siendo mas amigos y haciéndose mas fuertes, y yo...¡SOLO FUI UNA BASURA DE LA Q TODOS SE BURLAN, JAMAS VALI NADA PARA UDS, PERO PRONTO VA A CAMBIAR!  
TAI: ¡pero por q dices eso, tu no eres nada de eso, eres nuestro amigo!  
IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡no, eso era lo q uds siempre me querían hacer creer cuando para uds solo era un bulto q tenían q cargar por todos lados, me menospreciaron y me vieron como un inferior. Bueno, ahora uds son los inferiores y soy yo a quien deben temerle!  
TAI: ¡ pero es q no te das cuenta?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡ lo único q se es q ahora puedo demostrar q soy realmente el mas poderoso de todos los digimons!  
TAI: ¡puede ser q eso sea cierto, pero tu memoria esta fallando!  
IMPERIALDRAMON: fallando?  
TAI: ¡el poder de esa llama q contiene los recuerdos del antiguo Imperialdramon esta alterando los tuyos y te hace ver todo lo malo en nosotros!  
IMPERIALDRAMON: como no se q eres tu quien trata de convencerme de eso y lo q recuerdo ahora es la verdad?  
TAI: ¡piensa en Davis!  
IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡ para mi Davis solo suprimía mi fuerza para poder agradarle a Kari, pero ahora se q soy mucho mas poderoso sin el!  
TAI: (con la mirada baja) entonces... veo q tu alma a sido completamente dominada por el poder de la oscuridad, no obstante, estoy seguro q aun existe algo de bondad en tu corazón y te darás cuenta en algún momento q todo lo q estas haciendo esta mal  
IMPERIALDRAMON: ahora veo la verdad, este soy yo realmente y no me convencerás con tus juegos y tus mentiras

Da la espalda y esta apunto de irse, Tai y Agumon también están apunto de regresar al apartamento pero...

IMPERIALDRAMON: toma (lanzándole a Tai algo)

Tai lo atrapa. Parece una pequeña caja de cartón como la de los bolígrafos, blanca y con un lazo y un moño rosa pareciendo un regalo

TAI: y esto q es?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: quiero q se lo des al digimon de tu hermana  
TAI: hablas de Gatomon, por q?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: es un regalo q queria darle cuando yo era un idiota q creía en uds y en todo lo q decían, ahora q veo la verdad debo deshacerme de el, si Gatomon quiere quedárselo o tirarlo a la basura ya es algo q realmente no me importa...Adios, pronto no veremos y la batalla final comenzara (desapareceindo en una rafaga de viento)

Tai y Agumon regresan al apartamento, al entrar encuentran a todos limpiando con mucho entusiasmo y a Kari sirviendo el desayuno. Debido al animo q todos muestran prefiere no decir su encuentro con Imperialdramon y disimular las apariencias ayudando y comeindo con todos sus amigos.  
Casi a las 9:00 Am, todos se van despidiendose de Kari y Tai dando las gracias por una gran noche con la realmente pudieron liberar todo el estres y frustacion q sentian.

Una q se fueron todos, Tai espera q Kari y Agumon no lo vean y se encuentra con Gatomon para poder hablar con ella

GATOMON: Tai pasa algo malo?  
TAI: (dandole el regalo) no le digas a nadie, pero cuando sali esta mañana me encontre con Imperialdramon y me dio esto  
GATOMON: y q es?  
TAI: realmente no se, pero me dijo q te lo diera, yo q tu tendria cuidado

Despues de esto, Tai se va.  
Gatomon decide abrir la caja y sacar lo q contiene, y eso es... un silbato, tenia adornos rosas y bordes dorados con una cadena, realmente era bonito pero Gatomon no tardo en darse cuenta de algo... ese silbato era dehecho, el silbato q Kari le habia regalado hace casi cuatro años y q habia perido.  
El regalo la confundio bastante, pero fue mas raro cuando ve q con el silbato tambien venia una pequeña trajeta blanco q parecie tener algo escrito:

**GATOMON:**

_"encontre este silbato hace mucho tiempo, poco despues me entere q era tuyo y _

_tenia pensado dartelo, pero estaba tan dañado q _

_pense arreglarlo primero antes de hacerlo._

_Se q es algo muy importante para ti y por eso lo deje asi para ti._

_Un regalo especial para mi mejor amiga y la mas especial de todas._

_Espero q te guste..."_

**ATM: VEEMON.**

Leer la nota, volver a ver el regalo y pensar en Veemon y luego en Imperialdramon hicieron q Gatomon solo pudiera hacer una cosa...  
Callo al suelo y empezo a llorar inconteniblemente, el regalo le habia gustado, pero habia algo en su mente q se agitaba acausa de la carta y esto le ocasionaba una tristeza incontenible. De algun modo, todo lo del regalo de Veemon la estaba destrozando y por mas q lo intentara no podia dejar de llorar. No se sabe por q, pero durante las casi tres horas en las q Gatomon estubo llorando (sinq nadie se diera cuenta) ella decia una frase en voz baja q repetia una y otra y otra vez:

_"Te sucedio esto por mi culpa, pero te juro q volveras a ser el q fuiste antes Veemon, un amigo irrenplasable para todos. Lo juro"._

Continuara...


	11. Capitulo 11: La boda

CAPITULO 11: La boda

(en el pasillo afuera de las casa de Tai)  
GATOMON: (suspirando) ¡ya no mas, ya no aguanto mas, esto me esta matando, tengo q desahogarme... tendre que afrontarlos, aunque me odien y ya no me quieran ver, algun dia se enteraran y es mejor que se los diga yo, empezo como un bello sueño y ahora es una horrible pesadilla que me persige y me confunde!( abriendo la puerta de la casa de Tai)

GATOMON: ¡oigan, casi acaban de limpiar!  
AGUMON: si y no gracias a ti, desde esta mañana has estado en el pasillo  
TAI: Agumon dejala ya, (mirando a Gatomon, acercandose y diciendole) estas triste, ve, Kari esta en su cuarto

(Gatomon se apresuraba al cuarto de Kari)

AGUMON: como sabias adonde iba?  
TAI: presentimiento, mas bien acabemos de limpiar, q aunque los chicos trataron de ayudar no sirvio de mucho  
AGUMON: si lo dejaron peor de lo q estaba

(toc, toc)  
KARI: pasen  
GATOMON: eh Kari, es que nesecito decirte algo  
KARI: claro, q te pasa  
GATOMON: ehhhhhhhh pues, yo (suena el celular de Kari)  
KARI: espera un segundo, es Tk. hola, como pero nos vimos hace unas horas, urgente, okey todos vamos para alla!  
TAI: quien llamo?  
KARI: Tk, nesecita que vayamos al parque urgente, alli nos encontraremos con todos  
TAI: listo, me a listo y vamos  
KARI: bueno q tenias que decirme?  
GATOMON: no nada, bobadas

(en el parque)  
TODOS: !QUE,QUE¡  
MATT: si, es cierto  
TK: como lo oyeron, que les parece?  
SORA: no pudo creerlo !  
MIMI: cuando se enteraron?  
GABUMON: cuando regrsamos esta mañana, la madre de Matt lo dijo  
IZZI: y nos invito?  
PATAMON: si lo hizo, a todos  
TAI: es genial cierto?  
JOE: si, tu primo Ronald, se casara  
JOLEY: el guapisimo, pero timido Ronald se casara, bueno pero claro con esa carita !  
KEN: si si ya, parece que te enamoraste!  
JOLEY: no, no Ken!  
CODY: ademas con quien se va a casar?  
MATT: con Johanna!  
DAVIS: supongo que les sirvio las tacticas que le di sobre las chicas!  
BIYOMON: ufff si claro!  
PALMON: y ustedes que haran?  
GOMAMON: yo supongo que Matt cantara  
MATT: asi es, le dedicare mis canciones a alguien especial (mirando a Sora) y Tk sera uno de los padrinos con Kari si ella acepta ser madrina  
KARI: porsupuesto!  
ARMADILLOMON: sera una gran fiesta, no?  
HAWKMON: si, los padres de Ronald no son millonarios?  
TENTOMON: si sera una fiesta muy...(pensando) esperen uno de los padrinos va haber mas padrinos y madrinas  
TK: si, asi es  
GATOMON: entonces quienes son, los conocemos?  
TK: si, son ustedes Matt con Sora, Ken con Joley, Tai con Mimi, Cody llevara los anillos y Joe, Davis e Izzy de las luces, aceptan  
TAI: acepto  
SORA:acepto  
KARI:acepto  
MIMI:acepto  
KEN: acepto  
JOLEY:acepto  
JOE:acepto  
DAVIS:acepto  
IZZY:acepto  
CODY:acepto

EXAMON: ¡ mi plan esta saliendo a las mil maravillas, de algo sirvio q me infiltrara en la señal de telefono de esos niños idiotas, ahora se en donde estaran, y pronto sera su fin, jajajajajajaja!

Ala mañana siguente, todo estaba dispuesto. La boda seria llevada acabo al aire libre cerca de la costa de Tokyo y todos habian quedado de encontrarse a las 8:00 Am, una hora antes, de esa manera podrian organizarse y "con un poco de suerte" ver a la feliz pareja antes de la ceremonia.  
Poco a poco todos comienzan a llegar, cada uno vestido de traje y las chicas con elegantes vestidos.

TAI:¡buenos dias!  
MIMI: buenos dias Tai, guau si q te vez muy bien!  
TAI: gracias, creo q todos estamos igual.

(llega Matt con TK y rapidamente se acercan al grupo)

MATT: ¡hola!  
TODOS: ¡hola!  
JOE: supongo q ya estamos todos  
SORA: si, pero donde estan los novios?  
TK: todavia no llegan, pero los sitamos mas temprano para evitar cualquier inprevisto  
DAVIS: ¡haya, y yo q tenia ganas de felicitar a Ronald...oigan, y Patamon, y los digimons donde estan?  
KARI: tienes razon no estan!  
SORA: ahhh lo q pasa es q...  
TAI: ¡paso algo!  
MIMI: es q Sora y yo pensamos q si los digimons iban a estar presentes, pues... debian...verse bien  
MATT: de q estan hablando?

Todos los digimons comienza a llegar y se forman frente a los elegidos y...

TODOS: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos los digimons tenian una especie de corbatin negro y algo q podria...podria... podria decirse q era un traje en miniatura...jejeje

TAI: (perturbado)pe...pero q fue lo q les hciceron?  
MIMI: (sonriendo) solo los dejamos lindos y presentables para la ocacion  
MATT: ¡ESTAN HABLANDO ENSERIO? PERO SI SE VEN RIDICULOS!  
AGUMON: y creanos, no queriamos hacerlo pero estas dos nos obligaron

"en verdad si se veian ridiculos" por todos los medios intentanban quitarselos pero les era imposible. A los legidos les fastidio mucho la idea de verlos asi y a todos los digimons realmente les molestaba estar vestidos se esa manera... bueno, a casi todos...

BIYOMON: (con las alas envueltas en seda roja y con una flor en la cabeza) ¡realmente uds no soportan nada, a mi no me molesta!  
PALMON: (con un para de noños amarillos en cada mano y otro en la cabeza) ¡ademas, es solo por la ceremonia, no sean tan chillones!  
GATOMON: (con una seda rosa como bufanda, y un moño rosa en el cuello y otro en la cola) ¡Realmente me siento genial con esto, ¿por uds no pueden apreciar un poco el trabajo de Sora y Mimi?  
SORA: ven? a ellas no les molesta  
DAVIS: pues claro q no les molesta, si son un trio de niñas bobas  
GATOMON, PALMON Y BIYOMON: ¡ A QUIENES LES DIJESTE NIÑAS BOBAS?  
DAVIS: (asustado) no, no lo decia enserio  
MATT: basta de tonterias, sera mejor q nos preparemos, Davis y los otros vayan a ver lo de las luces y avicenme si necesitan ayuda en algo  
DAVIS, JOE Y IZZY: bueno (se van)  
MATT: nosotros iremos a hablar con el cura para cordinar lo q haga falta,  
TODOS: si

Despues de casi una hora, Ronald y Johana llegan y se encuentran con todos y asi seda comienza a la ceremonia.  
Cada elegido cumplen con su papel, los padrinos y madrians sin duda llaman mucho la atencion de todos sobre todo TK con Kari. Cody llevando los anillos realmente lindo aunque en un principio se sentia extraño. Davis, Joe e Izzy son realmente unos ineptos para las luces, pero aun asi, fueron de gran ayuda y los novios agradecieron sus esfuerzos. Toda la ceremonia termino con la union de una feliz pareja, la fiesta fue bastante linda, todos bailaron, los novios estaban felices y Matt llamaba la atencion cantando para los novios "pero en especial, cantaba para Sora".  
Pero... poco despues, aun durante la fiesta...

(¡UNA FUERTE RAFAGA DE VIENTO DERRIBA TODO LO Q HAY AL REDEDOR, TODOS GRITAN Y TRATAN DE HUIR, SOLO LOS DIGIELEGIDOS SE QUEDAN EN EL LUGAR CON SUS DIGIMON, ELLOS YA SABEN D Q SE TRATA!)

EXAMON:(apareciendo y decendiendo) ¡Parece q los novios ya se casaron, pero q pena q tubiera q interrumpir la fiesta, jajajajaja!  
MATT: ¡eres un maldito, como eres capaz de arruinar la boda de mi primo?  
EXAMON: jajaja, deberias agradecerme de q use esa rafaga de viento para alertarlos y obligarlos a salir de aqui, asi almenos no me ensuciare las manos  
DAVIS: ¡no hables asi, quien te crees tu para venir aqui y aurrinar el momento de una pareja de casados?  
EXAMON: ¡pero q tenos aqui, si nada mas y nada menos q el petardo q se atreve a llamarse "compañero humano" para nuestro respetable maestro, y en cuanto a mi; soy miembro de los caballeros reales y reconocido como el Emperador Dragon del digimundo, soy el gran Examon!  
SORA:(pensando) genial, un payaso dragon, como si no tubieramos suficiente con estos tipos!

EXAMON: llego el momento

AGUMON: ¡AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
WARGREYMON: ¡WARGREYMON!  
GABUMON: ¡GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
METALGARURUMON: ¡METALGARURUMON!  
BIYOMON: ¡BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
PHOENIXMON: ¡PHOENIXMON!  
TENTOMON: ¡TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡HERCULESKABUTERIMON!  
PALMON: ¡PALMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
ROSEMON: ¡ROSEMON!  
GOMAMON: ¡GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡PLESIOTHMON!  
WORMMON: ¡WORMMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡GRANDKUWAGAMON!  
HAWKMON: ¡HAWKMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡VALKIRIEMON!  
ARMADILLOMON: ARMADILLOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
VIKEMON: ¡VIKEMON!  
PATAMON: ¡PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
SERAPHIMON: ¡SERAPHIMON!  
GATOMON: ¡GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A...!  
MAGNADRAMON: ¡MAGNADRAMON!

MATT: oigan, y ese grandulon peludo quien es?  
CODY:¡ah, ese es Vikemon, la forma mega de Armadillomon, evolucion por accidente el otro dia!  
WARGREYMON: ¡Tai, uds sacen a todos de aqui y llevenselos lo mas lejos q puedan, nosotros nos haremos cargo de este tipo!  
EXAMON: eso lo veremos...

WARGREYMON: (volando hacia Examon) ¡VEAMOS SI RESISTES EL PODER DE MIS GARRAS, DRAMON KILLER!  
EXAMON: (deteniendo su ataque) ¡ Tus armas no tienen efecto con migo, pero...( moviendo su lanza hacia Wargreymon) creo q esto si te hara daño, Avalon Gate! (apuñalando a Wargreymon, y alejandose de el)

Poco después... ¡SE GENERAN EXPLOSIONES EN LOS LUGARES DONDE SE HICIERON LAS APUÑALADAS!  
Wargreymon comienza a caer, y caer...

ROSEMON: (atrapando a Wargreymon) pero q fue lo q paso  
METALGARURUMON: (volando hacia su enemigo) ¡ haber si te enfrentas a mi gusano, Aliento de Lobo Metalico!  
EXAMON: ¡NO APRENDES CON NADA LOBITO! (Moviendo su lanza)  
(el ataque es repelido y regresa Metalgarurumon. Poco a poco comienza a congelarse)

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Grandkuwagamon, Plesiothmon, tratemos de vencerlo nosotros juntos!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON Y PLESIOTHMON: ¡si!

Los tres digimons quedan frente a frente con Examon...

EXAMON: tres contra uno, hmmm no se me hace justo... Pero bueno, lucharemos a su gusto  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: este sujeto ya comienza a fastidiarme, acabemos con el de una vez.

PLESIOTHMON: ¡HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡ X SICCORS- CLAW!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡ HYPER BLASTER!

Los tres ataques van con toda su fuerza hacia el dragón digimon pero...

EXAMON: ¡son unos estupidos! (moviendo su lanza)

Tal como sucedio con Metalgarurumon, los ataques regresan a sus ejecutores q lo único q pueden hacer es caer al suelo

EXAMON: ¡jajajajaja, espero q con esto les quede claro q uds no son rivales para mi!

VALKIRIEMON: ¡demonios, es realmente fuerte, hay q hacer algo!  
PHOENIXMON: su armadura parece impenetrable, no creo q podamos atravesarla, y además tiene esa lanza q...  
VIKEMON: déjenme esto a mi  
PHOENIXMON: pero...  
VIKEMON: lo detendre un momento mientras busco algún punto muerto q nos sirva y cuando lo encuentre, uds lo atacaran, entendido?  
PHOENIXMON Y VALKIRIEMON: si

VIKEMON: (caminando) ¡ oye Examon, aun debes enfrentarme a mi sabes?  
EXAMON: hmm, ati no te habia visto antes (decendiendo al suelo) pero bueno, ¡vamos a comprobar de q estas hecho!  
VIKEMON: (extendiendo sus palmas) ¡Artico Blizzard! (creando una enorme ventisca de nieve y hielo)  
EXAMON: (congelandose) esto no me detendra ( sus alas se mueven y cortan el hielo liberandolo)  
VIKEMON: (asustado) es imposible, en ese estado no puedes controlar ninguna parte de tu cuerpo!  
EXAMON: jmjmjm, lo q pasa es q... mis alas y mi cola tienen lo q seconoce como, una conciencia propia q solo yo domino y si estoy en peligro... bueno, me ayudan  
VIKEMON: (bufando humo) ¡aun no s visto le q soy capaz (corriendo hacia su oponente) Hacha de Vikingo! (Sacando sus mazas de la espalda para golpear a Examon con toda su fuerza)

pero...

EXAMON: (usando su lanza para bloquearlo) te dije q no podias derrotarme con eso, ah porcierto (mirando hacia atras)

Phoenixmon y Valkiriemon ya estaban preparados para atacar Examon. Pero... usando su cola, los golpea y azota...

VIKEMON: ¡No, ahora veras miserable!  
EXAMON: (alejandose) ¡Pendragon Glory!( disparando un laser de su lanza)

Vikemon intenta bloquear pero, es tarde y tambien queda inconciente...

EXAMON: (aterrizando y observando a todos) haber quien queda para derrotar antes de q envie el codigo  
SERAPHIMON: (apareciendo detras de Examon) ¡ pues aqui estoy yo, supongo q soy tu gran desafio!  
MAGNADRAMON: ( apareciendo alfrente) ¡ o tambien estoy yo, eso claro... si no temes q te vensa una chica!  
EXAMON: se creen muy rudos, ¡ pues comenzemos! (desapareciendo)

Magnadramon trata de ubicarlo, pero Examon aparece sobre ella y la golpea dejandola noqueada,

EXAMON: (mirando con asco a Magnadramon) aun sigues siendo una basura, alguien como tu no se merece a alguien como nuestro maestro (apuntando su lanza a la digimon) y ahora... preparate a sufrir

Parecia q seria el fin de Magnadramon, pero...

SERAPHIMON: ¡Excalibur! (creando una espada de energia de mano derecha)

Su poder es lo suficientemente grande como... para poder cortar la cola de Examon

SERAPHIMON: (quedando al lado de Magnadramon) eh cortado tu cola, ahora cortare cada parte tu cuerpo hasta q ya no quede nada  
EXAMON: jajajajaja, eres un tonto (saliendo una nueva cola de la zona cortada) realmente esperabas q fuera tan debil como los demas caballeros? de hecho mi plan apenas esta comenzando, y antes debo agradecerte por haberme cortado la cola, ahora las cosas se me haran mucho mas faciles, jajajaja (desapareciendo)

Todos los elegidos han llevado a todos lejos del lugar en el q ha desarrollado la fiesta.

TAI: (ayudando a varias personas)¡ rapido, debemos llevarlos lejos de este lugar antes de q Examon llegue!

Todos tratan de moverse lo mas rapido q pueden, no hay heridos o enfermos, pero la movilizacion de toda la gente aun asi es muy dificil. Pero... en medio de la oscuridad un objeto salta hacia Johana

RONALD: ¡Johana cuidado! (tirando a Johana al piso)

A cambio de su accion, el objeto cae en su espalda, es la cola de Examon. Poco a poco la cola comienza, comienza a controlar a Ronald, como si fuera un juguete, pero parece q nadie se a percatado de ello.

KARI: (ayudando a otras personas, voltea a ver) Ronald? te pasa algo? te ves muy palido.  
RONALD: ¡tu eres a quien quiere Examon!

¡Sin previo aviso, Ronald agarra a Kari y sale corriendo con ella!

MATT: ¡Ronald!  
TK: ¡Kari!  
TAI. ¡pero q fue lo q paso!

(los digivices de todos comienzan a sonar)

IZZY: ¡parece q tenemos problemas!

Despues de haber dejado a todos lejos de la zona de batalla, los elegidos regresan a ese lugar.  
Algo malo había sucedido.

Kari estaba desmayada. Poco a poco comienza a despertarse y se da cuenta de q se encuentra atada a un asta banderas en el ultimo piso de un edificio.

EXAMON: (apareciendo cerca de Kari) cómoda?, descuida, solo será por un momento hasta q lleguen tus amigos, luego podrás irte, jajajaja  
KARI: así q, no me necesitas para nada?  
EXAMON: no dije eso, de hecho e elegí a ti por una pequeña razón...  
KARI: cual?  
EXAMON: solo quería mencionarte un par de cosas q no sabes  
KARI: ¡Apuesto a q son puras patrañas!  
EXAMON: ¡si no lo quieres creer haya tu, pero me parece q esa gata te oculta algo, jajaja!  
KARI: (confundida) no entiendo  
EXAMON: (caminando alrededor de Kari) solo puedo decir q... tu amiga es un poco ruda con sus garras, parece un poco malvada por su modo de hablar, pero creo q lo mas importante de todo es q... si no fuera por su ayuda, bueno... creo q no tendríamos a nuestro maestro, jaja  
KARI: ¡no, no es posible!

TAI: ¡Kari!

Tai llega con todos sus amigos y con los digimons (aun débiles por la batalla anterior).  
La batalla contra Examon llegaría finalmente a su conclusión final.

Continuara….


	12. Capitulo 12: Dragon caido

CAPITULO 12: Dragón caido

EXAMON: ¡vaya, vaya, creo q llegaron mis invitados de honor a la fiesta q e preparado!  
TAI: ¡Suelta a mi hermana ahora!  
EXAMON: (mostrando su mano izquierda) jajajaja, no será tan fácil

¡De pronto, Kari comienza a brillar y una luz rosa sale de su cuerpo y comienza a entrar al cuerpo de Examon!

KARI: (doliéndole todo el cuerpo) pero... ahahahha por... por q me haces esto?  
EXAMON: ¡Solo absorberé un poco de tu fuerza de la luz, asi me hare mucho mas fuerte, jajajaja!  
TK: (corriendo hacia el digimon) ¡Suéltala maldito!  
EXAMON: ¡Ronald, deten a ese niño insolente!

Ronald aparece de la nada y golpea a TK mandandolo al suelo.

TAI: Tk, estas bien? (tratando de ayudarlo)  
TK: (aun debil) si, estoy bien  
MATT: Pero q es lo q le pasa a Ronald, es como si no fuera el mismo

KARI: (con dificultad debido al dolor) en su espalda...  
TAI: ¡Kari!  
KARI:¡En su espalda tiene adherido algo q lo controla!  
MATT: ¡entonces debemos quitarselo, Metalgarurumon!  
EXAMON: yo no lo haria si fuera uds, jajajaja  
TK: que?  
EXAMON: mi cola se a adherido firmemente a su columna vertebral, lleguenle a quitar eso y lo mataran en cuestion de segundos

Ronald se levanta y corre hacia todos...

TAI: ¡no molestes! (golpeandolo y dejandolo en el suelo)  
MATT: ¡ debemos mantenerlo quieto con algo antes de q se despierte!

Es cuando todos traen una cuerda q se encontraba en el edificio y lo atan de manos y pies...

Ahora todos se encontraban en una dificil desicion, no podian quitarle la cola de Examon a Ronald ya q podrian matarlo, pero tampoco podian dejarlo al control del caballero real...

TAI: creo q solo hay algo q podemos  
MATT: debemos derrotar a Examon  
SORA: los digimons aun estan muy debiles, no podemos arriesgar su seguridad.  
PHOENIXMON: (acercandose a Sora) descuida, como digimons elegidos es nuestra obligacion combatir  
MIMI: ¡pero ese digimon es aun mas fuerte q los tres primeros!  
JOE: ¡¿podria matarlos?  
WARGREYMON: un sujeto como el no podra derrotarnos  
METALGARURUMON: y aun si nos mata, sabremos q moriremos defendiendo este mundo y a uds  
TAI: (impresionado) realmente estarian dispuestos a sacrificarse?  
TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: si

Todos los digimons quedan en frente de Examon,

EXAMON:¡JAJAJA, ENSERIO PIENSAN PELEAR CONTRA MI?, DEBEN ESTAR MAL DE LA CABEZA (voltea a ver a Kari) NO PUEDEN ATACARME MIENTRAS TENGA A SU LINDA AMIGA EN MI... QUEEEEEEE, DONDE ESTA?

MAGNADRAMON: (apareciendo junto a todos los demas digimons) ¡Sorpresa, no pensabas q ibamos a dejarte quedar con Kari o si?

Dejando a Kari con los demas...

KARI: (un pco triste) gracias  
MAGNADRAMON: (mirandola extrañada) Kari?

EXAMON: ¡muy bien, si realmente estan ansiosos por morir (comienza a elevarse) entonces preparense! (reuniendo una enorme cantidad de energia en su lanza)  
TAI: q es eso?  
WARGREYMON: ¡no, Magnadramon, toma a todos y llevalos alsuelo lo mas lejos q puedas!  
MAGNADRAMON: pero...  
METALGARURUMON: ¡ no pierdas tiempo, no es seguro estar aqui!  
MAGNADRAMON: ¡deacuerdo! (sacando a todos del edificio para poder llevarlos al suelo)

EXAMON: ¡RECIBAN... EL IMPACTO DE DRAGON!

(creando una poderosa onda de energia, el techo del edificio e total mente aplastado por la fuerza de gravedad)  
(todos los digimons caen al suelo y tratan de ser auxiliados por sus compañeros)

EXAMON: (aterrizando) y bien aun quieren pelear?  
WARGREYMON: (levantandose con dificultad) vamos, no dejaremos q nos derrote asi como asi  
EXAMON: ¡si q son incansables, entonces reciban esto, Pendragon glory!

El ataque va directo hacia los digimons derrotados.  
Una poderosa explosion crea una enorme nube de humo y no deja ver nada

EXAMON:¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, LO LOGRE, LOS DERROTE ALFIN, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... QUE? (viendo mientras la nube se desvanecia)

Los digimons no estaban...

EXAMON: ¡ q, no es posible, donde diablos estan!  
TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: ¡nos buscabas?

Examon mira hacia arriba. Todos los digimons se encontraban en el cielo y... parecia q reian del digimon dragon

WARGREYMON: (volando hacia Examon) ¡VEAMOS Q TE PARECE ESTO, DRAMON KILLER! (golpendo a Examon con toda su fuerza)

"esta vez el golpe parece haberle afectado"

EXAMON: (pensando, mientras trata de recuperarse) no es posible, antes no habia podido hacerme nada, como es esto?  
METALGARURUMON: ¡ OYE NO ME DEJES ATRAS AMIGO, ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO!

Examon logra bloquear el ataque con sus alas... pero...

VALKIRIEMON: (apareciendo detras) ¡hola!  
EXAMON: (voeltando) Que?  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡recibe esto, Espada Feral!( hiriendo profundamente la espalda del digimon)

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (volando sobre Examon) ¡llego el momento de un ataque combinado!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡me parece bien!

los insectos finalmente aterrizan quedando frente a frente con Examon...

GRANKUWAGAMON: ¡X- Siccors Calw!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Hyper Blaster!

(ambos ataques dejan a Examon mas q conmosionado)

SERAPHIMON: ¡es mi turno, Siete cielos! (las siete llamas aparecen y rodean a Examon dejandolo inmovil)

VIKEMON: ¡nos toca atacar a nosotros, Bazooka Berserker! (disparando un poderoso rayo de energia de su boca)  
PHOENIXMON: ¡Crimson Flame!  
ROSEMON: ¡Rosa Lanza!  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡Hydro Impact Crusher!  
MAGNADRAMON: ¡Tornado de Fuego!

(cinco ataques directos a Examon)  
(Examon es completamente dañado, parece q hubiera sido su fin)

Todos los digimons aparecen en frente de un Examon totalmente vencido

WARGREYMON: creiste q por habernos vencido una vez tenias una victoria asegurada?  
METALGARURUMON: Uds los caballeros reales hablan mucho, pero jamas podran ganarnos  
PHOENIXMON: lo unico q uds desean es el dominio, no les importa lo q les pueda suceder a otros  
ROSEMON: pero nosotros no queremos q nadie muera o salga lastimado por sus acciones  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: es por eso q nostros siempre lucharemos por otros, aun si eso nos perjudica no nos importa  
PLESIOTHMON: Además, a diferencia de ti o de los demás caballeros, nosotros jamas peleamos solos  
VIKEMON: Uds sin duda son poderosos  
VALKIRIEMON: pero mienstras nosotros estemos jamas nos ganaran  
GARNDKUWAGAMON: siempre estaremos aqui  
SERAPHIMON: y protegeremos ambos mundos, el digimundo y el mundo real  
MAGNADRAMON: asi sera

Parecia q todos habia terminado...

...

EXAMON: (elevandose denuevo a pesar de los daños) ¡JAJAJAJA, SUS DISCURSOS REALMENTE ME HACEN REIR, NO TIENEN NI IDEA DE CON QUIEN SE ESTAN METIENDO, PUES AHORA OBSERVEN LA VERDADERA FUERZA DE MI TECNICA ESPECIAL (descendiendo a alta velocidad hacia el suelo) IMPACTO DE DRAGON!

(el golpe genera una onda de alta gravedad q va aplastando todo a su paso)

La fuerza es demasiado grande y los digimons paenas si la resisten, y...  
Examon aprovecha esto para poder golpear a todos los digimons con su lanza, su cola y sus alas.  
Esta vez pareciera q su velocidad y su fuerza se hubieran aumentado a un nivel realmente grnade, esta vez no mosstraba piedad, los torturaba a cada uno con toda su fuerza sin parar ningun momento. Cada digimon trata de levantarse para poder seguir combatiendo, pero no pueden hacer nada.

Tres horas despues finalmente los deja pero... todos los digimons estan totalmente agotados, aun conserban sus evoluciones pero estan demasiado debiles como para moverse o hablar, se habia llevado acabo un combate realmente intenso y los digimons elegidos habian sido derrotados...

EXAMON: (flotando) nunca debieron cuestinorame, ahora...( levantando su mano) empezare a hecer lo q vine a hacer realmente, jajajaja (enviando el codigo al cielo)

Los elegidos solo pueden observar a sus digimons heridos y sin siquiera poder hacer algo...

TAI: asi q... todo termino  
SORA:¡ Tai no digas eso!  
MATT: Sora hay q aceptarlo, no hay manera de derrotar a ese digimon  
IZZY: ¡no chicos, si hay una forma, solo debemos encontrarla!  
CODY: ¡es cierto, ya hemos pasado por esto antes, no nos vamos a rendir por culpa de un tonto dragon!  
DAVIS: ¡es cierto, somos elegidos y nadie no derrotara!  
KEN: ¡estoy deacuerdo!  
JOLEI: ¡ vamos, podemos hacerlo!  
TK: ¡muy bien, busquemos el modo, y acabemos con Examon!

SERAPHIMON: (alo lejos, le cuesta hablar) cre...creo q tenemos una forma de derrotarlo  
KARI:¡enserio, cual?  
MAGNADRAMON: (tratando de pararse) hace tiempo esuche de una tecnica especial q casi nadie podia utilizar, es peligrosa pero creo q no nos queda de otra  
TAI: ¡y cual es?  
SERAPHIMON: Es conocida como el Aura de Poder  
MATT: Aura de Poder?  
MAGNADRAMON: Si el poder de la Luz y de la Esperanza se unen, es posible crear una fuerza capaz de destruir cualquier cosa  
TK: ¡perfecto, q hay q hacer?  
SERAPHIMON: TK y Kari deben unir sus Digivice y usar todo su poder sobre Magnadramon y yo, asi nosotros podremos combatir y eliminar a ese digimon

TK y Kari, unes sus digivice y el poder de la luz y de la esperanza se empiezan a correr por el cuerpo de los digimons.  
Magnadramon y Seraphimon no pierden tiempo y se dirigen hace Examon pero... este los golpea y los envia al suelo, era como el aura creada no tubiera efecto.

TK: (corriendo haca Seraphimon) pero q paso?  
KARI: ellos estan muy cansado y tal vez fue por eso q no sirvio de nada  
MAGNADRAMON: (tratando de levantarse) debemos hacerlo denuevo  
KARI: pero...  
SERAPHIMON: solo háganlo!

TK y Kari lo intentan otra vez, pero la energía esta vez es insuficiente.

TK: no funciona, es muy poca energía  
TAI: (extendiendo su digivice) Entonces no lo harán solos, nosotros también ayudaremos

Todos los elegidos hacen lo mismo y todos los digivices empiezan a brillar

TAI: Con el poder del Valor!  
MATT: la amistad!  
SORA: el amor!  
MIMI: la pureza!  
JOE: la sinceridad!  
IZZY: el conocimiento!  
TK: la esperanza!  
KARI: la luz!  
KEN: la bondad!  
DAVIS: y los milagros!  
JOLEI: unimos nuestra fuerza!  
CODY: y venceremos al mal!

El poder de los digivices se unen en los digimons q rápidamente recuperan toda su fuerza y se unen en un haz de luz q se dirige hacia Examon

EXAMON:¡ESA COSA NO VA A DESTRUIRME, IMPACTO DE DRAGON ( creando una onda de poder)

Pero esta vez... el haz de luz atraviesa el ataque y golpe a Examon

TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS: con este poder!  
TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: Te venceremos para siempre!

El haz de luz continua golpeando a Examon. Este comienza a volverse loco y dispara ataques tratando de destruir algo q era imposible contener. El haz de luz se dirige nuevamente hacia Examon y...

Examon es completamente atravesado por el ataque.  
Los digimons se separan

WARGREYMON: ¡TERMINEMOS YA, TERRA FORCE!  
METALGARURUMON: ¡ ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO!  
PHOENIXMON: ¡CRIMSON FLAME!  
ROSEMON: ¡ROSA LANZA!  
PLESIOHTMON: ¡HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡HYPER BLASTER!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡ X-SICCORS CLAW!  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡BAZOOKA BERSERKER!  
VIKEMON: ¡FLECHA RELAMPAGO!  
SERAPHIMON: ¡SENTENCIA!  
MAGNADRAMON: ¡DRAGON FIRE!

(el poder de los digimons golpea a Examon con toda la fuerza y ... el fuego comienza a cubrir el cuerpo del caballero, habia llegado su fin)

y los digimons llegan al suelo regresando a sus formas de novatos y siendo recibidos por sus compañeros

EXAMON: (desintegrándose poco a poco) ¡REALMENTE LO LOGRARON, ME HAN VENCIDO, ESTOY MAS Q INPRESIONADO, PERO... SON UNOS IDIOTAS, MI DESTRUCCION NO CAMBIARA NADA, AUN QUEDAN NUEVE CABALLEROS Q DEBEN ENFRENTAR Y LO UNICO Q HICIERON CON MATARME FUE ASEGURAR LA VITORIA DE ELLOS, JAJAJAJAJA!(Desintegrándose completamente)

Tras su muerte, la cola de Examon se desprende de la espalda de Ronald vuelve a la normalidad...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: aquí esta (lanzando un objeto al suelo)  
DYNASMON: la lanza de Examon  
OMNIMON: el cuarto caballero real a caído  
ALPHAMON: y ahora q haremos?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: todo era parte del plan de Examon, su plan era pelear el mayor tiempo posible para retener la mayor cantidad de energía, energía q nosotros usaremos

Los caballeros comienzan a absorber la lanza, pero...

MAGNAMON: ¡q es esto? la cantidad de energía es enorme!  
DYNASMON: ¡no podremos retenerla!  
IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Sigan así, no se detengan!

Los caballeros finalmente terminan de absorber el arma, pero la cantidad de energía absorbida es demasiado grande y los caballeros al principio no pueden soportarle….pero…

Los caballeros se levantan cubiertos de un aura de energia, habian absorbido la lanza de Examon completamente y...

MAGNAMON: ¡JAJAJA, SIENTO UN ENORME PODER CORRIENDO POR MIS VENAS!  
GALLANTMON: ¡TAL PARECE Q EL PLAN DE EXAMON FUNCIONO BIEN DESPUES DE TODO!  
OMNIMON: ¡ TENEMOS MAS PODER Q NUNCA, YA PODEMOS ATACAR LA CIUDAD!  
IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡AUN NO, PRIMERO DEBEMOS ASIMILAR BIEN TODO ESTE PODER, ESPERAREMOS UN DIA… Y MAÑANA, ATACAREMOS, JAJAJA!

Comenzava a ocultarse el Sol en Tokyo...

TAI: lamentamos q las cosas hayan salido tan mal para uds  
MATT: realmente lo siento primo  
RONALD: jajaja, olvidenlo, antes les debemos agradecerles por habernos ayudado a salir de eselugar y por haberme liberado del control de ese digimon. Ademas (mirando a Johana) lo q importa es q alfin Johana esta conmigo.  
JOHANA: (abrazando a Ronald) ahora entiendo cuando me decias q tu primo Matt tenia muchas ocupaciones, en verdad se los agradecemos, a uds y a sus digimons  
TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: (apenados) no fue nada

JOLEI: Johana aun tienen el ramo en tu mano  
JOHANA: ¡jajajaja, tienes razon Jolei, supongo q tengo q lanzarlo ahora!

Johana lanza el ramo lo mas alto posible y comienza caer, y a caer, y a caer….  
Hasta q alguien lo atrapa…..

GATOMON: que?  
JOHANA: ¡pues te felicito Gatomon!  
GATOMON: gra.. gracias, pero porq?  
KARI: según e escuchado, si una mujer atrapa el ramo de flores en una boda, quiere decir q posiblemente se case

Todos comienzan a reírse pero…  
Tal parece q Gatomon no esta feliz

Unas horas después, todos se van quedando solos los elegidos con sus digimons..

DAVIS: ¡se me ocurrió algo!  
KEN: ¡asi, q cosa?  
DAVIS: ¡aprovechando q estamos muy cerca de la playa, por q no hacemos una fogata y nos quedamos a dormir aquí?  
TAI: ¡me parece una buena idea!  
MATT: ¡ entonces avisemos a nuestras casas y comencemos!  
MIMI: ¡Sora, Jolei y yo nos encargaremos de comprar comida!  
TK: ¡bueno, y Cody y yo reuniremos leña para la fogata!  
Y así, todos comenzaron a repartirse tareas para prepararse para una noche en la playa….

-  
La noche comienza, todos comen, ríen y disfrutan de una hermosa noche de luna llena en la q todas las estrellas pueden observarse.

Al principio todo parece bien pero….  
Todos miran q no muy lejos de ellos, Gatomon se encuentra muy cerca del agua tirando el ramo de flores q tenia en la mano y luego se acercaba a todos, estaba muy triste.

PATAMON: (preocupado) Gatomon sucede algo?  
KARI: Gatomon, Examon menciono algo…. Extraño  
GATOMON: ya lo se, y ya se q no puedo seguir así, sin decirles la verdad  
TK: de q hablas  
GATOMON: algo q se comenzó como un sueño, pero se convirtió en una pesadilla  
DAVIS: no entiendo  
GATOMON: como fue realmente la transformación de Veemon  
TAI: ¡a caso tu lo sabes?  
GATOMON: si  
KARI: pero como?  
GATOMON: por q el día en q Veemon se convirtió en Imperialdramon, ese día…. Yo estaba con el.

Continuara…


	13. Capitulo 13: Mi historia

CAPITULO 13: Mi historial en el desierto

TK: entonces... tu sabes?  
GATOMON: así es  
DAVIS: (levantándola con fuerza) ¡y por q demonios no lo dijiste antes? no sabes lo preocupado q estaba por el bienestar de Veemon?  
GATOMON: (sollozando) claro q lo entiendo, no lo dije antes por q... no sabia como iban a tomarlo

Davis se calma y vuelve a dejar a Gatomon en el suelo.

KARI: Gatomon (acercándose a su amiga) no te sientas obligada a hablar, si no quieres no lo hagas  
GATOMON: no, ya me e guardado esto por demasiado tiempo y es momento q conozcan toda la verdad.  
TAI: q quieres decir?  
GATOMON: (acercandose a la fogata) solo para q me entiendan bien, contare todo desde el principio.

Verán. Hace dos meses, recibimos un mensaje de Gennai, el nos necesitaba a todos en el digimundo, pero solo nos llamo a los digimons para así no molestarlos a uds ya q el sabia q uds aun debian estar concentrados en sus clases y en esas cosas.  
Cuando llegamos, Gennai nos recibió y nos explico lo q sucedía.  
Despues de la derrota de Armaggedemon, muchos digimons salvajes comenzaron a atacar diferentes zonas del digimundo con el propósito de dominar. Para evitar esto, Gennai decidió mandarnos a cada uno a una de esas zonas para encargarnos de los digimons q se encontraran hay. Era difícil mandar a un solo digimon, y el pensó q seria buena idea si enviaba parejas, parejas q el seleccionaba mediante un sorteo improvisado q hizo. Las parejas fueron: Biyomon y Palmon a una zona llena de bosques, Agumon y Gabumon a la zona volcánica, Hawkmon y Tentomon a una zona q era dominada principalmente por digimons maquina, Armadillomon y Gomamon les toco en una zona llena de hielo y nieve, Patamon y a Wormmon tuvieron la fortuna de q les toco en una zona llena de praderas, y finalmente, a Veemon y a mi nos toco en una zona de desierto, una zona la cual yo no conocía y parecía q Veemon tampoco. Una vez formadas las parejas, Gennai nos entrego a cada uno un pequeña cantidad de energía, esta nos permitiría evolucionar a voluntad, pero no podíamos llegar al nivel mega, solo hasta el perfeccionado. Después de esto cada pareja fue transportada a la zona q le correspondía, la misión era simple, los digimons dedicados a la destrucción de esas zonas debían ser derrotados, eso era todo, parecía fácil, pero nos dimos cuenta q era mas complicado de lo q censábamos.

Veemon y yo habíamos llegado a la zona de desierto. No fue nada fácil movernos, en especial por q no sabíamos bien q era lo q debíamos hacer. Pasamos casi tres dias caminando, no teníamos un refugio, tampoco habíamos comido ni bebido nada pero, en medio de toda nuestra caminada finalmente habiamos encontrado una pequeña fuente de agua, estábamos dispuestos a beber pero...

TYRANOMON: (saliendo de la arena, en medio de los digimons y el agua) ¡Esta zona nos pertenece, largence y no vuelvan! (Disparando varias bolas de fuego)

Ambos estabamos tan cansados y tan sedientos q nos era imposible concentrarnos en luchar, apenas si lograbamos esquibar los ataques del Tyranomon.  
Tyranomon nos seguia atacando, ya no sabia q hacer, pero... vi q Veemon se habia quedado frente al enemigo, parecia no estar intimidado, solo estaba hay sin hacer nada. Yo no entendia q era lo q Veemon pretendia realmente, pero empeza a darme cuenta de algo, el cuerpo de Veemon a empezado a ser rodeado por llamas q siguieron creciendo y creciendo... hasta q poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer, y de ellas se veia a un nuevo ser, ¡Era Flamedramon!  
Flamedramon no se movia de su lugar, se habia quedado quieto y traba de mandener su posicion, esto inquieto mucho a Tyranomon q intento destruirlo con sus garras, pero Flamedramon fue mucho mas rapido y logro derrotar a Tyranomon de un solo golpe en la zona del corazon. Yo jamas habia visto a Flamedramon pelear de esa manera, eso me llamo mucho la atencion, deseaba preguntarle donde habia aprendido eso pero preferi no hacerlo, tal vez por q estaba demasiado cansada para poder hablar.

FLAMEDRAMON: (acercando se al agua) sera mejor q bebamos y salgamos de aqui, estoy casi seguro q hay todavia muchos digimons q invaden esta zona y esperaran el momento indicado para atacarnos.

Ambos comenzamos a beber, el agua era cien por ciento pura y cristalina, nos sentiamos revitalizados y con la suficiente fuerza para poder continuar con nuestra caminata.

Nuevamente los dias pasaron, seguiamos encontrando adversarios, principalmente digimons dinosaurios o dragones, pero siempre lograbamos derrotarlos, cada una trataba de poner de su parte en cada batalla, aunque casi siempre los digimons buscaban conbatir contra Veemon y lo unico q conseguian era ser destruidos, pero... en cada batalla q teniamos Veemon peleaba de la misma manera q lo habia hecho la primera vez; se mantenia quieto en un solo lugar, presaba atencion a su oponente y a todo lo q lo rodeaba, esperando un buen momento para poder atacar. Recuardo una ocasion en especial cuando una parbada de Airdramon habian aparecido en el cielo dispuestos a atacarnos.

GATOMON: ¡GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLCE A...!  
NEFERTIMON:¡NEFERTIMON, EL RAYO DE LUZ!  
VEEMON: ¡VEEMON DIGIVOLCE A...!  
X-VEEMON: ¡X-VEEMON!

Los Airdramon habian comenzado con el ataque, yo intentaba atacarlos y esquvar sus ataques lo mejor q podia, pero eran demasiados

NEFERTIMON: ¡La maldicion de la Reina! (disparando a los Airdramon)

Era el ataque q mas veces utilizaba, pero por mas q lo intentaba no lograba dañarlos.

Era muy extraño lo q sucedía, a pesar de q les disparaba sin descanso, parecía q no les hiciera nada, pero si ellos me atacaban lo sentía, ninguno de mis otros ataques servia y tampoco podía escapar, me tenían rodeada y eran demasiados y Exveemon parecía encontrarse en la misma situación, utilizaba sin descanso sus puños y su X-láser para contraatacar a los enemigos pero no conseguía nada tampoco.  
Pasamos mas de una hora así, todo lo q peleábamos parecía ser en vano y comenzábamos a cansarnos, pero en ese momento Exveemon se alejo de los Airdramon y bajo hasta la arena y luego solo se quedo mirándome mientras yo combatía; me dio un poco de rabia ver eso pero... me di cuanta de q Exveemon tenia algo en mente. Cuando vi q extendía sus alas y comenzaba a girar, sabia q estaba en lo cierto. Sus vueltas comenzaban generando una poderosa tormenta de arena q me cubría a mi y a los Airdramon

NEFERTIMON: ¡Exveemon, q haces?

Pero no tarde en darme cuanta para q era la tormenta de arena. Si mi memoria no me falla, había por lo menos 30 Airdramon rodeándonos, pero cuando la arena me rodeo, solo veía seis y estaban en puntos a los no había disparado antes. Una vez q la arena se disipo, logre verlos y me fue mucho mas fácil atacarlos y destruirlos, Pero quede realmente exhausta y Exveemon no estaba mejor q yo, ambos caímos al suelo y perdimos nuestras evoluciones. Al menos pudimos recostarnos en la arena y descansar muy bien hasta q nos sentimos un poco mejor.

GATOMON: Veemon, como supiste q eran menos Airdramon de los q había?  
VEEMON: (suspirando) Mientras peleaba, note algo extraño cuando le di un golpe a uno de esos digimons, parecía atravesarlo, luego vi q uno de esos digimons tenia ojos diferentes, creo lo único q se me ocurrió es q fuera algún tipo de ilusión y por eso use esa tormenta de arena, para poder cerciorarme  
GATOMON: no tiene sentido, como Nefertimon usualmente soy capaz de eludir ilusiones de cualquier tipo  
VEEMON: Es por nuestro estado por lo q no nos dimos cuenta antes  
GATOMON: q quieres decir?  
VEEMON: No hemos comido en casi dos días, ni hemos dormido bien ya q no nos la hemos pasado a la intemperie, lo único q nos queda es buscar un refugio y descansar.

El tenia razón, no habíamos encontrado comida desde hacia días, y desde q llegamos al desierto, no recordaba haber conciliado el sueño, fue por eso q nos levantamos y nos fuimos. Caminamos por horas, pero por fin logramos encontrar un refugio en una gruta cerca a una colina. Nos costo mucho, pero logramos conseguir comida y pudimos descansar mejor. Al menos algo bueno salio de ese día.

Los días pasaban y los digimons a los q combatíamos eran siempre fuertes, con diferentes trucos bajo la manga o alguna sorpresa para nosotros, pero esta vez no eran rivales para nosotros, lo q nos pusieran, lográbamos evadirlo y derrotarlos; nos empezaba a ir muy bien, ya nos sentíamos cada vez mas fuertes, incluso me sentía capaz de preguntarle a Veemon

GATOMON: oye...  
VEEMON: hmm, q pasa?  
GATOMON: es q... vi como venciste a ese Tyranomon el otro dia, lo acabaste de un solo golpe, y si no recuerdo mal, ni tu haciendo equipo con Hawkmon y Armadillomon pudieron derrotar a un grupo pequeño  
VEEMON: (gota en la cabeza) No me lo recuerdes  
GATOMON: jamás te había visto pelear de esa manera, donde lo aprendiste?  
VEEMON: Pues, es q un dia Davis y yo fuimos a visitar a Yolei, mientras ellos hablaban yo me quede con Hawkmon, el estaba viendo una de esas películas de Kung Fu, el parecía mas interesado las peleas pero... yo me fije en otra cosa, no eran las peleas, era el estilo de batallas, las enseñanzas q deja y la unión del cuerpo y la mente, las enseñanzas q se utilizan y el modo de aprender Kung Fu, realmente me impresionó y deseaba aprender ese tipo de técnica. Me costo trabajo, pero a escondidas de Davis, intente seguir todas aquellas enseñanzas q usaban e intentar imitar sus técnicas, fue como me di cuenta de todo le q se debe aprender para ser un guerrero, si tu quieres te puedo enseñar algunas cosas, pero te lo advierto, no es fácil y la verdad... creo q no soy muy bueno para enseñar.

Supongo q fue por simple curiosidad, pero decidí aprender, ya q habían pasado días de no tener peleas, puedo decir q tuve mucho tiempo libre. El intentaba mostrarme q el Kung Fu no se traba de pelear, era una unión entre la mente y el cuerpo, moverse en armonía entendiendo todo lo q nos rodea.  
Recuerdo q cada vez q el daba un golpe no usaba mucha fuerza, sino q trataba de usar poca fuerza de manera muy inteligente, atacar puntos claves, entender el entorno y mas aun, al oponente, de ese modo se conseguían mejores resultados. Yo llevaba años entrenando cuando estuve con Myotismon para ser fuerte, pero no había visto las peleas de esa forma.

Aun cuando Veemon me decía q el no era bueno enseñando, yo sabia q se equivocaba, es mas, hubo un par de veces en las q lo llame "maestro" y le hacia una reverencia de respeto.  
No sabia si lo q estaba aprendiendo era realmente Kung Fu, pero si q me ayudo mas de una vez, sobretodo contra enemigos q no podía ver, solo debía pensar y moverme también, tratar de comprenderlo todo y luego atacar.

KARI: parece q en ese viaje te fue bien  
PATAMON: ya tengo ganas de q Veemon me enseñe a pelear de esa manera.  
GATOMON: créeme es muy difícil aprenderlo

TAI: lo q no me queda claro es por q no nos querías contar esto antes  
GATOMON: Debo continuar para q así me entiendan

Como dije, las batallas siempre estaban hay, pero ahora q teníamos nuestro lugar de descanso, éramos mucho mas fuertes q antes, y ahora q sabia pelear como Veemon, yo también podía vencer a grandes rivales sin tener q usar mucha de mi fuerza, y mejoro un poco mis reflejos y mi capacidad de percepción.  
Pero hubo un dia en el q enfrentamos un reto aun mas grande.

JOE: creí que un gato no podía mejorar sus reflejos más allá de lo normal  
GATOMON: yo también creía en lo mismo, pero Veemon me enseño q la vida no tiene límites, y q siempre existe un modo de mejorar todavía mas.  
PATAMON: pero seguimos con la duda

Veemon y yo le habíamos seguido la pista a un Monochromon bastante sospechoso y al seguirlo, llegamos a un oasis en medio del desierto, había muchos árboles y a una cantidad de agua enorme, entrando ahí, ya era difícil ver el sol, ya no parecía un desierto sino una frondosa selva. Cuando llegamos al centro, encontramos una enorme cantidad de digimons dragones, parecía q ese fuera su refugio especial ya q estaba relleno de comida y agua. Eso nos daba a entender el por q esos digimons eran tan fuertes. Nos quedamos observando y estábamos preparados para atacar pero…  
No me di cuenta, y un Scorpiomon me atrapo, fue entonces cuando los dragones se percataran de nuestra presencia. Un grupo tomo varios víveres y escaparon, mientras q otro grupo se quedo para luchar contra nosotros.

Veemon digievoluciono a Rairdramon e hizo su mejor intento, pero era muy difícil combatir a tantos oponentes, en especial por q la mayoría eran Megadramon y Gigadramon. Yo no podía soportar verlo así y quería ayudar, pero ese Scorpiomon no me permitía moverme y si intentaba algo seguramente hubieran atacado a Raidramon.

RAIDRAMON: (mirando a Scorpiomon) ¡Relámpago Azul! (Disparando un rayo a Scorpiomon liberando a Gatomon) ¡Deshazte de Scorpiomon y vete, yo me encargare los demás!  
GATOMON: ¡De acuerdo, GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLCE A…!  
NEFERTIMON: ¡NEFERTIMON, EL RAYO DE LUZ!

SCORPIOMON: (levantándose) ¡ya verán, Rayo de Espada ¡!(disparando una cruz de energía)  
NEFERTIMON: ¡Piedra de la Rosetta!

Los ataques chocaron, pero me di cuanta de q Scorpiomon había escapado, descendí y trata de buscarlo pero… aparecía desde diferentes direcciones en la arena, no podía acomodarme para contraatacar bien y era muy rápido.

RAIDRAMON: (usando su cuerno para detener a varios digimons) ¡Nefertimon, q haces?  
NEFERTIMON: ¡No puedo atacarlo, no se donde esta!  
RAIDRAMON: ¡fíjate bien en tu entorno, intenta colocarte en la posición de tu oponente para entender su ataque, y luego piensa en lo q puedes hacer tu!

Decidí hacerle caso y pensé en todo lo q me dijo. Me fije en mi entorno, un desierto, trate de colocarme en el lugar de Scorpiomon, me costo darme cuenta pero luego pensé en sus ataques subterráneos y el hecho de q la arena es mucho mas fácil de utilizar q la tierra, su velocidad no se ve afectada además de q no puede hacer ataques a distancia, y luego pensé en mis propias habilidades, puedo atacar a distancia y tengo la facilidad de volar.

Cuando Scorpiomon volvió a la superficie, esta vez estuve mucho mas atenta y utilice el cielo como ventaja y lo ataque sin descanso manteniendo mi distancia, "si un oponente no puede atacar a distancia, tampoco puede vencer un ataque a distancia" eso fue lo q me ayudo a ganar.  
Raidramon ya había derrotado a varios oponentes, pero todiva quedaban demasiados dragones, sin embargo… cuando me vio y vio q había vencido a Scorpiomon se puso feliz.  
Pero la felicidad le duraría poco, por q Scorpiomon le quedaban suficientes fuerzas para poder inyectarme su aguijón y golpearme un rato antes de morir. Yo volví a mi forma de Gatomon y esto preocupo mucho a Raidramon, los digimons no perdieron oportunidad estaban a punto de atacarnos pero….  
Raidramon volvió a ser Veemon y luego volvió a digievolucionar, esta vez a Flamedramon. Los digimons ya iban a comenzar con el ataque, pero como Flamedramon los observaba, como observaba su entorno, pero mas q nada, como sonreía en ese momento, sabia q tenia algún plan. Los digimons comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros.

FLAMEDRAMON: ¡ye el momento de intentar algo nuevo, Rayo de Fuego del Valor (disparando una ráfaga de fuego de su boca)

Una técnica nueva, su destino no era los digimons si no la arena en la q estaban parados, esta se calentó tanto q los digimons comenzaban a hundirse poco a poco y quedaban totalmente carbonizados. Luego de esto, Flamedramon me tomo es sus manes y salimos de ahí, mientras el corría conmigo en brazos, yo me desmaye y no recuerdo q mas paso.

Al despertar, vi q me encontraba dentro de una cueva, acostada sobre una pequeña roca, rápidamente reconocí esa cueva, era nuestro refugio. Trate de levantarme pero me fue imposible, tenia vendas hechas con hojas en mis brazos, mi frente y parte del abdomen, iba a revisarme pero pronto… comencé a sentir un terrible ardor en la garganta y se me dificultaba mucho respirar

¿?: Será mejor q no te esfuerces

Escuche una voz q venia de la entrada de la cueva, ya sabia de quien se trataba, era Veemon, pero su rostro parecía bastante serio, traía muchas plantas en sus manos una especie de tronco hueco con una base de uno de los lados, recordaba hace días lo habíamos hecho para q nos fuera mucho mas fácil traer agua

Se acerco y puso su mano en mi frente, luego la puso en mi pecho y comenzó a observar mis brazos, por la expresión de su rostro sabia q lo q paso mientras estuve desmayada no era nada bueno

VEEMON: (poniendo la mano en la frente de Gatomon) El veneno de Scorpiomon a avanzado mucho, lo bueno es q logre encontrar esta medicina de hierbas para eliminarlo (sacando una hoja, aplastándola un poco y poniendo sobre ella una mezcla rara de moras y ramas mezcladas con agua) Debes comerte esto y tratar de no respirar mientras lo haces, sabe horrible pero ayudara a q tu cuerpo elimine el veneno mucho mas fácilmente.

Tenia razón, sabia horrible, pero debo decir q a los pocos minutos, ya me sentía mejor, podía respirar bien y ya no me dolía la garganta, pero aun tenia adolorido el cuerpo y me costaba mucho moverme. Finalmente anocheció y parecía q Veemon no tenia intenciones de dormir, pero me molestaba q hubiera tanto silencio, así q pensé pasar el rato tratando de hacer conversación. Después de todo, tenía un par de dudas

GATOMON: Veemon  
VEEMON: q ocurre?  
GATOMON: q fue lo q paso?, después de los dragones murieron en la arena ardiendo me desmaye y no se q mas sucedió  
VEEMON: trate de ponerte a salvo aquí, pero me di cuenta de la picadura y sabia q Scorpiomon había logrado injertarte un veneno muy peligroso, a demás de q te había golpeado muy fuerte. Hice lo q pude para curar tus heridas y tratar de diseñar algún antídoto para deshacer el veneno, supongo no lo hice perfecto, pero al menos servirá.  
GATOMON: y tu como es q sabes hacer Antinos y poner vendas?  
VEEMON: lo de las vendas me lo enseño Gomamon y el lo aprendió de Joe, y lo de las hierbas, pues eso lo aprendí gracias a un grupo de Floramons q Davis y yo encontramos una vez mientras destruíamos agujas de control, siempre intento aprender cosas diferentes por q nunca sabes cuando serán necesarias

Veemon comenzaba a hablar con un poco de humor, y creo q eso me levanto un poco el animo.  
El antídoto parecía haber servido y los síntomas del veneno desaparecieron completamente, pero mis heridas todavía no sanaban del todo y me era muy difícil moverme, pero había algo q me alegraba. Aun cuando todavía estaba adolorida, Veemon siempre hacia sus mejores esfuerzos para ayudar a mi recuperación, y además, el me ayudo a pensar en muchas cosas de los elegidos, de los digimons, pero sobretodo, el y de mi. El me contaba muchas cosas q le habían sucedido, durante tiempo en el q no estaba con nosotros o con Davis, incluso parecía recordar batallas pasadas antes de ser sellado con el digiEgg del valor.

KARI: y q cosas te contaba?  
KEN: apuesto q exageraba las cosas  
GATOMON: Si vieras q no Ken

Por ejemplo, me decía q siempre q se enfrentaba en batalla con alguien, sin importar contra quien fuera, sentía miedo, ya fuera de perder, o de morir o de ver morir a alguien mas, pero q siempre trataba de olvidarse de esas ideas por q sabia q triunfaría al final, gracias q podía contar con todos sus amigos. También me decía q admiraba mucho a todos los elegidos y a los digimons, pero en especial admira mucho a Patamon; ya q el sabia q en un principio el era… como decirlo, un poquito llorón, pero siempre se hacia fuerte y defendía con valentía a todos, aun sin evolucionar, además de q me dijo era uno de los digimons a los q mas tenia ganas de conocer mejor. Y en fin, me dijo muchas cosas, eran cosas privadas q normalmente preferimos no contarle a nadie, pero el me tubo confianza y me lo contó todo, me di cuanta como es realmente la personalidad de Veemon; es alguien fuerte, con mucha confianza, trata de aprovechar mejor cada momento de la vida con sus amigos, es un poco bromista a veces pero también tiene su lado maduro, así como un lado comprensivo. Yo también comenzaba a tenerle confianza y le conté mi vida antes y después de unirme a Myotismon, siempre q terminaba de contar algo el parecía sentirse mal por mi, pero luego sonreía y me decía "al menos ahora estas con nosotros" lo cual siempre me hacia sentir mejor, pero con o q le contaba, también parece q le deje con las ganas de conocer a Wizardmon aunque yo me sentía mal de recordar su muerte, Veemon siempre me consolaba con algún chiste o diciendo algo alegre. Paso más de una semana mientras me recuperaba, y en toda esa misma semana ya había recuperado mucha de mi fuerza, pero creo q también sucedió gracias a cosas q hizo Veemon. En mas de una ocasión durante mi recuperación, el siempre me ofrecía salir al desierto a jugar a algo, a cavar o a perseguirnos; y aun cuando yo no estuviera en las mejores condiciones, el siempre encontraba el modo de convencerme, ya fuera insistiendo mas de una vez, o retándome y yo siempre terminaba aceptando, siempre era divertido jugar con Veemon, pero mas allá de eso yo sabia q Veemon tenia una razón escondida para hacer eso, y luego al terminar, me daba cuenta de q mi movilidad mejoraba, q el cuerpo ya no me dolía y q poco a poco ya no eran necesario tener vendas, todo el tiempo q jugábamos Veemon lo q quería es q hiciera ejercicio y mantuviera mi mente alerta, eso me ayudo a recuperarme, no perder mis habilidades, y claro, a no aburrirme. Mientras en esos días en los q me recuperaba, Veemon y yo habíamos forjado un lazo muy fuerte y nos volvimos mejores amigos, igual q Patamon, Wizardmon y Kari, Veemon también paso a formar una parte importante de mi vida mas allá de ser un compañero, se volvió un amigo muy especial y al q aun le debo la vida, igual q a mi amigo Wizardmon.

SORA: Entonces establecieron realmente un fuerte lazo de amistad, realmente era algo q no esperaba.  
GATOMON: yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero me alegro de q haya sucedido por q así me di cuenta de cómo era Veemon realmente.  
PATAMON: no pensé q Veemon me admirara, y eso q yo aveces tenia ganas de ser tan fuerte como el, como cuando derroto a Kimeramon.  
GATOMON: Pues….. Creo q eso q dices hace q tu y el se parezcan tanto, ya q el también quería llegar a ser tan fuerte como tu.  
DAVIS: Veemon es sin duda especial, tal vez debí fijarme mas en el y de lo q era capaz en vez de buscar conquistar a Kari.  
TK: Vamos Davis, apuesto lo q sea a q a el no le gustaría verte así.  
KARI: bueno, creo aun queda mucho q contar, cierto?

Habían pasado dos semanas, y gracias a todo lo q ocurrió, yo ya estaba bien, el veneno había desaparecido y prácticamente no tenía heridas. Fue cuando Veemon y yo decidimos regresar al oasis para poder encontrar a los digimons invasores q faltaban y terminar con nuestra misión, pero cuando llegamos, se habían ido. Nos quedamos con algo de comida q habían dejado, pero los digimons se habían ido y no teníamos ni idea de donde podrían estar.

GATOMON: Ahora q? sin una pista no podremos rastrearlos.  
VEEMON: solo hay algo q podemos hacer, pero realmente no me agrada la idea.  
GATOMON: q es?  
VEEMON: debemos dividirnos e ir cada uno por su lado, así cubriremos mas terreno

Lo q decía tenia mucho sentido, pero era algo q tampoco quería, ya nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos como para separarnos, pero también sabia q no había mas alternativa, así q acepte no muy feliz y cada uno se fue por su lado con la promesa de q nos volveríamos a ver.

Pase varios días caminando, pelee contra varios digimons y los derrotaba utilizando todo lo q había aprendido de Veemon, pero eso solo hacia q me preocupara por el y por todos los demás digimons, también me hacia pensar en q Kari debía estar feliz con TK y los demás mientras yo me encontraba sola en un enorme desierto.

Finalmente, hubo un dia en el que fue abordada por un buen numero de monochromon, Tyranomon, Megadramon y Gigadramon, se podria decir q tenia las de perder, pero….

…  
Hubo muchas explosiones, algunos digimons fueron destruidos, pero la gran mayoría se había salvado, no sabia lo q había sucedido hasta q mire hacia arriba y vía alguien q se hacia conocido.

MAGNAMON: ¡Si quieren a la dama, tendrán q pasar sobre mi primero!

Realmente fue una sorpresa, aun cuando no podíamos evolucionar al nivel mega, ni tener el digiEgg dorado de los milagros, parecía q el había logrado acceder a el y había logrado evolucionar.

GATOMON: ¡Veemon, es decir Magnamon, q gusto volver a verte!  
MAGNAMON: a mi también me da gusto verte, pero dejemos los saludos para después  
GATOMON bien, ¡GATOMON ULTRA DIGIVOLCE A…!  
ANGEWOMON: ¡ANGEWOMON!

Ahora éramos dos, contra… contra… contra casi 30 digimons, pero esta vez estábamos seguros de q ganaríamos.

MEGADRAMON: ¡Acábenlos! (Comenzando a disparar)  
MAGNAMON: (desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de Megadramon) ¡Magna patada!

ANGEWOMON: ¡Atmósfera celestial! (Creando una cruz de energía, destruyendo a casi todos los digimons

MAGNAMON: ¡Angewomon, estos los últimos digimons invasores, lo averigüe en una aldea cercana y ya me asegure de q no quedan mas en esta zona, una vez q los derrotemos, la misión se habrá terminado!  
ANGEWOMON: ¡ entonces derrotémoslos juntos!

CODY: ¡y luego q!  
GATOMON: ah pues….  
KEN: q pasa, por q no nos sigues contando?  
GATOMON: solo recuerdo q usamos muchos ataques y finalmente los destruimos, creo q se me hace muy complicado explicarles todo con detalle  
DAVIS: ya me imaginaba q esto iba a pasar  
KARI: pero aun no nos dices como fue la transformación  
GATOMON: ya voy a llegar a esa parte, pero hay algo mas q deben saber

Tras nuestra victoria, decidimos ir a la aldea q Veemon había mencionado antes. Tal parecía q los habitantes nos estuvieran esperando, había música y baile cuando llegamos, todos testan felices por nosotros, pero me di cuenta de q estaban mucho mas felices de ver a Veemon y eso me hizo pensar en mucho, en especial en el hecho de q Veemon no había llegado ahí solamente a averiguar algo. Pero no me fije mucho en eso, quería disfrutar ese momento, música, baile, comida, q los aldeanos nos invitaron a dormir en camas cómodas en una posada sin cobrarnos, y en especial, el hecho de q ya no deberíamos preocuparnos mas por esos dragones invasores.

Ya era de noche y parecía q todos en la aldea dormían.  
Pero a mi me costaba un poco mas de trabajo, me sentía extraña, llevaba mucho tiempo de no dormir en una cama, o de comer tan bien, y mucho menos de divertirme como lo hicimos cuando llegamos. La cama en la q dormía era muy cómoda y la habitación q me dieron a mi era sin duda muy reconfortante, pero simplemente no podía dormir.

¿?: (Diciendo desde la puerta de la habitación) Disculpe esta todo bien?

Una de las Floramon q trabajaba en esa posada me había escuchado y había venido a ver q era lo q sucedía, seguramente me movía tanto q desperté a mas de uno.

GATOMON: no, no me sucede nada pero…  
FLORAMON: (volviendo a la puerta) ven con migo por favor

La seguí, comenzamos a bajar unas escaleras y finalmente llegamos a la cocina de la posada.  
Floramon era bastante amable, se había dado cuenta de q pasaba algo y pensó en intentar ayudarme, lo primero q hizo fue traer te y ofréceme tomar con ella.

FLORAMON: te sientes mejor? El té de hierbas es muy bueno para los q no pueden dormir, tal vez te calme un poco.  
GATOMON: (mientras bebía) muchas gracias, Floramon  
FLORAMON: no ahí por q, pero respóndeme algo, de casualidad eres alguna conocida del señor Veemon?  
GATOMON: (pensando) señor Veemon?  
FLORAMON: pasa algo?  
GATOMON: nada, si, de hecho soy una amiga de el, pero por q lo llaman así, y además, por q todos parecían esperarlo con esa fiesta?  
FLORAMON: no sabes?  
GATOMON: saber q?  
FLORAMON: hace unos días, un grupo de esos digimons invasores llego a esta aldea, decían cosas raras como q su refugio fue dañado por un par de digimons idiotas y q eran los últimos y no se q mas. Entonces decidieron usar nuestra aldea como un nuevo refugio, mataron a mucha gente y casi lo destruyen todo, muchos intentábamos escapar pero ellos no nos dejaban y pretendían q fuéramos sus esclavos.  
GATOMON: (pensando) así q nos llamaron digimons idiotas? Ahora si lamento q no estén, por q me daría gusto golpearlos.  
FLORAMON: Pero entonces, Veemon llego a nuestra aldea, el solo venia a buscar agua y medicina para un amigo, pero al darse cuenta de todo lo q había sucedido, desafío a esos digimons el solo. Al principio creíamos q no lo lograría y parecía q iban a matarlo, pero el no se rendía y trataba de luchar sin importarle, nada, aunque su forma de pelear era muy extraña y podía evolucionar a diferentes formas

GATOMON: no es tan extraño si lo conoces bien, q mas paso?  
FLORAMON: una extraña luz dorada apareció y por alguna razón, Veemon volvió a evolucionar y logro obligar a esos digimons a salir de aquí, me imagino q lo hizo para no herir a nadie mas, teníamos fe en q triunfaría y verlo llegar con ud sano y salvo confirmaba q estábamos en lo correcto.

Luego de q terminamos el te, me acompaño a mi cuarto y finalmente logre dormirme, pero mientras dormía, no podía dejar de pensar en lo q Floramon me había comentado. Veemon había llegado y prácticamente se había convertido en un héroe para esa aldea, y actuaba como si nada, no dejaba de lado todo lo demás ni actuaba como otros q cuando hacen algo impresionante, presumen y tratan de ganar la atención de todos, esto confirma lo q digo de q Veemon es muy maduro, aun q siga siendo bromista de vez en cuando.

Recuerdo q dormí bastante bien esa noche y sentía q no me despertaría en un año.

Yo aun dormía, pero empecé a escuchar unos ruidos muy extraños q me despertaron. Me levante pero no del mejor animo y me acerque a la ventana para saber q era lo q ocurría.  
Al principio tenia los ojos tan pegados q no veía bien además de q todavía estaba muy oscuro, pero pronto me di cuanta de quien era el q causaba todos esos ruidos. Era Veemon, en su cuarto el tiene una pequeña terraza y seguramente el también estaba inquieto como yo lo estuve la noche anterior. Pensé q era mejor no meterme en sus asuntos, pero… creo q la curiosidad q tienen los gatos normales la tengo, y pues… Salí por la ventana y llegue a la terraza.

GATOMON: Veemon… te pasa algo?  
VEEMON: no, no es nada  
GATOMON: no trates de engañarme, escuche ruido y por eso me desperté, y te vi desde mi ventana, se q te pasa algo, así q… q es?  
VEEMON: bueno, la verdad es q  
GATOMON: q sucede?  
VEEMON: pues es q, hace tiempo q querido decirle algo muy importante a alguien, pero me es difícil por q no se como lo vaya a tomar, y a habido veces en las q me pongo nervioso y no puedo decir nada  
GATOMON: no me habías comentado nada sobre eso  
VEEMON: es q últimamente no había pensado en ello  
GATOMON: (sonriendo) creo q puedo ayudarte  
VEEMON: ¡enserio?  
GATOMON: si pero con una condición  
VEEMON: cual?  
GATOMON: después q te ayude, me tienes q decir q es lo q vas a decir y a quien se lo dirás.  
VEEMON: bueno  
GATOMON: bien, primero, piensa bien en lo q quieres decir, piensa exactamente en lo q dirás antes de hacerlo, eso te ayudara a q no digas cosas q no vienen al caso  
VEEMON: ya veo  
GATOMON: Trata de estar calmado, si estas estresado o nervioso no lograras decir nada, así q lo mejor es tener la mente tranquila antes de hablar.  
VEEMON: y q mas?  
GATOMON: no, creo q con eso será mas q suficiente  
VEEMON: gracias Gatomon

Veemon iba a regresar a su cuarto, pero obviamente yo no dejaría q se fuera sin cumplir con su parte

GATOMON: a donde crees q vas? Aun me tienes q decir q era lo q ibas a decir y a quien

Recuerdo q pasaron varios minutos en los q ninguno de los dos dijo algo, pero después de un rato, ocurrió algo q se q recordare por siempre.  
Veemon se me acerco muy lentamente y quedo cara a cara con migo, tomo mi rostro, lo acerco al suyo y me beso.  
Debo decírselos, yo pensé q Veemon me dirá q prefería no decir nada o simplemente me daría la respuesta, no me imaginaba q pasaría eso pero…. Me sentí, bien, era algo q no esperaba pero estaba pasando.  
Estaba sorprendida y creo q, me deje llevar, cerré mis ojos, me acerque a su cuerpo y lo abrase mientras nos besábamos, no se como describirlo, yo jamás había besado a alguien, pero me había preguntado lo q se sentía, ahora lo sabia. Poco a poco nos detuvimos y nos alejamos, me sentí muy extraña, sentía algo de pena, creo q en ese momento me sentía pequeña frente a Veemon, también sentía una gran felicidad, me sentía feliz de q haber vivido un momento así. Como dicen algunas de las compañeras de clase de Kari, fue un beso robado, pero fue mi primer beso, y fue con alguien… Realmente especial, no se como describir ese momento, el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte, todo era perfecto, y yo, aun me sentía feliz.

GATOMON: (sonrojada) Veemon, por q fue ese beso?

No me respondió, solo tomo mis manos y comenzó a quitarme los guantes muy suavemente, cuando termino, tiro los guantes al piso mientras juntaba mis manos con suavidad, pero con firmeza, como si no deseara q me soltara

VEEMON: Por… yo, te amo Gatomon  
GATOMON: q?  
VEEMON: desde el primer día q te vi, no podía evitar verte y sentirme atraído a ti, pero yo no estaba seguro si era amor, o era simplemente un gusto, y ver como Davis siempre intentaba conquistar a Kari, me hacia dudar de lo q sentía, pero, con el tiempo lo pensé bien, pensé bien en como me sentía y las cosas q pensaba de ti, poco a poco me di cuanta q me había enamorado de ti, siempre eh querido decírtelo pero; yo también sabia q tu y Patamon se conocían desde hacia años, siempre habían hecho equipo, y eran los mejores amigos. Yo respeto mucho a Patamon, y tampoco quería interferir entre tu y el, no deseo arruinar la amistad de ambos pero… después de todo este tiempo q e pasado con tigo, después de todo por lo q hemos pasado en este desierto, ya no puede evitarlo, debía decirte q eres lo mas importante q encontré en mi vida, siempre desee tenerte a mi lado, y q pudiéramos estar juntos pero yo sabia q eso tomaría tiempo, yo lo lamento si te hago sentir incomoda con esto, pero solo quiero q sepas q todo lo q digo es verdad, y pues yo… quería preguntarte si tu

GATOMON: (nerviosa) si  
VEEMON: Tu, bueno, te gustaría ser mi novia?

La pregunta de Veemon me puso a pensar bastante, lo q viví con el durante ese tiempo en el desierto, sobre todo mientras estuve herida fue un tiempo realmente especial por q fortaleció nuestra amistad, y lo acepto, Veemon era alguien con quien la había pasado muy bien, pero por mas q lo meditara no conseguía pensar en la posibilidad de llegar mas lejos, creo q es por el hecho de q jamás se me habían declarado o me habían besado; pero me sentía incapaz de darle un no como respuesta, no hubiera soportado ver herido su corazón, y hay fue cuando no supe q hacer.

GATOMON: Veemon, tu sabes q para mi eres muy especial, y eres uno de mis mejores amigos, la verdad es q no se q decirte, yo, bueno

Veemon me soltó las manos y puso las suyas en mis hombros mientras me sonreía, parecía comprender el por q estaba así  
VEEMON: No quiero q te sientas presionada por esto, solo quiero q al menos puedas comprender lo q yo siento por ti.  
GATOMON: gracias por entender

Comenzaba a caminar hacia el cuarto pero se detuvo

VEEMON: Gatomon, quisiera hablar con tigo dentro de dos días  
GATOMON: dos días?  
VEEMON: en el mundo real, cerca de la casa de Kari y Tai, están construyendo un edificio, me gustaría q dentro de dos días nos encontráramos ahí, para poder hablar y… para poder saber q es lo q piensas de lo q te he dicho hoy, a y algo mas. Sin importar lo q me digas, tu y yo seguiremos siendo amigos.

Después de eso, entro de nuevo a su cuarto y no lo vi mas, me imagino q quería descansar un rato ya q apenas si estaba amaneciendo. Yo también me fui a mi cuarto y me recosté un rato, pero mientras estaba sobre la cama, no podía evitar sonreír y sentirme realmente satisfecha con lo q había pasado, a pesar de q yo no lo espere, lo q había sucedido me hizo sentir una gran felicidad, creo q ahora conocía otra parte de la personalidad de Veemon, su parte tierna, pero a la vez, volvía a pensar en el hecho de q podría decirle; podría decirle q no, pero no deseaba herir sus sentimientos, también deseaba decirle q podría ser su novia, pero luego pensaba q éramos buenos amigos pero aun era demasiado pronto como para poder llegar mas lejos, realmente no sabia q hacer.

MATT: así q esa fue la razón por la q no nos quisiste decir nada?  
GATOMON: pues, mas o menos  
KARI: vaya, debiste habérmelo dicho antes, es muy bueno q hayas recibido tu primer beso, y q haya sido tan especial  
GATOMON: si, pero temo q hay no acaba la historia, aun queda mas.

Solo dormí un par de horas, cuando me desperté, me sentía muy bien, sabia q ese seria el día q Veemon y yo regresaríamos al mundo real, decidí dar una vuelta por la aldea ya q de todos modos todos aun deberían estar dormidos.  
Camine solo por un rato cuando vi algo muy extraño, me escondí y me quede observando todo, era Veemon pero… no se encontraba solo, un gran grupo de digimons se encontraba con el, en ese momento no sabia quienes eran, pero ahora lo se, eran los caballeros reales.

VEEMON: Uds no son invasores, a q han venido?  
ALPHAMON: no te preocupes, no tenemos ningún interés en esta aldea  
VEEMON: a no?  
OMNIMON: a lo unido q vinimos fue a hablar contigo  
VEEMON: por eso me tenían q sacar de mi cuarto sin avisar?  
GALLANTMON: (apuntando su lanza a Veemon) yo q tu cuidaría esa boca  
ALPHAMON: cálmate, vinimos por q tenemos algo muy importante q decirte, tu tienes en tu interior los datos de nuestro antiguo maestro, los datos del antiguo Imperialdramon Paladín  
VEEMON: hmm, eso puede ser cierto, ya q logre evolucionar a esa forma, pero q tiene eso?  
ALPHAMON: queremos q digievoluciones a esa forma  
VEEMON: es imposible, no puedo llegar ese nivel sin fusionarme primero con Wormmon  
ALPHAMON: (haciendo aparecer algo de su manos) ves esto?  
VEEMON: q es?  
ALPHAMON: Esta llama azul contiene la memoria de Imperialdramon, usando nuestros recuerdos creamos esta llama, con los recuerdos, el poder de Imperialdramon también viene con el.  
OMNIMON: si usas el poder de esta llama, te transformaras en Imperialdramon Paladín, y con ello los conocimientos y la memoria se unirán a ti, tendrás poder y te harás invencible  
VEEMON: pero si quieren q haga eso, habrá un precio q tendré q pagar cierto?  
ALPHAMON: eres muy listo, una vez q evoluciones, te convertirás en nuestro maestro, y nos guiaras en la conquista de este mundo y el mundo de los humanos y todos estaremos a tu servicio  
VEEMON: ¡están locos, jamás aceptare eso!  
ALPHAMON: solo para ser justo, piensa en estos dos días, luego regresaremos y veremos q respuesta nos das (desapareciendo)

Me asuste un poco de ver eso, pero me pareció bueno q al menos Veemon hubiera rechazado la propuesta de esos digimons, aunque me preocupaba lo q esos digimons serian capaces de hacer; pero hubo algo mas q me preocupaba, mientras Veemon hablaba con los caballeros, había sentido una extraña presencia, era realmente oscura y maligna, pero jamás la había sentido antes y parecía rodear a Veemon, pero luego ya no la sentí, lo único q esperaba es q nada malo ocurriera.  
Un poco más tarde se abrió un portal y fuimos transportados a la casa de Gennai donde nos encontramos con todos los demás digimons, y de ahí, volvimos al mundo real.

TAI: ya recuerdo, pero realmente uds nunca nos contaron nada de eso  
AGUMON: es q pensamos q no valía la pena contarlo  
GABUMON: además q ninguno de nosotros tenia algo tan interesante para contar como lo q nos cuenta Gatomon  
YOLEI: pero apuesto a q todavía no acaba la historia  
GATOMON: Tienes razón, aun falta mas, después de q volví intente pasarla bien y hubo una q otra vez q me encontraba con alguno de uds, pero siempre me decían algo q hacia q me preocupara por Veemon  
DAVIS: q cosas te decían?  
GATOMON: (mirando a Gabumon) por favor diles a todos lo q me dijiste a mi de Veemon  
GABUMON: pues, la verdad es q lo vi cuando regreso del digimundo pero… se veía perturbado y nervioso, era como si no fuera el mismo.  
DAVIS: entonces, esa esencia oscura q sentiste, realmente había entrado en su cuerpo?  
GATOMON: eso era lo q parecía, pero solo era la punta del iceberg, aun hay algo mas q deben saber.

"Habían pasado dos días, era finalmente el día de mi encuentro con Veemon. Habíamos acordado encontrarnos en un edificio el cual estaba en etapa de construcción cerca de la casa de Tai y Kari, y el prefirió q fuera en la noche, así nadie se daría cuenta de nuestra ausencia. Normalmente, cuando no estaba en casa, me la pasaba dando vueltas por los techo de los edificios cercanos y ese edificio q creo q llevaba apenas tres meses de construcción era uno de los lugares por los q mas me paseaba, pero por alguna razón, sentía q esa noche pasaría algo, normalmente yo no me siento así con muchas cosas y muchos menos haciendo algo q para mi es un costumbre, pero realmente tenia el presentimiento de q algo pasaría.  
Llegue y me quede un rato esperando aunque realmente no podía sacar de mi mente la idea de q algo sucedería, aunque no supiera exactamente q.  
Veemon finalmente había aparecido pero... se veía muy diferente, parecía triste, a la vez q enojado y perturbado por algo, era sin duda algo q me preocupaba mucho, sea lo q sea q tuviera no era nada bueno, me dio algo de miedo verlo así, pero tampoco me podía quedar viéndolo de lejos sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo

GATOMON: (tomando su distancia) Hola Veemon  
VEEMON: hola

Como dije, parecía muy triste y enojado, era totalmente diferente al Veemon q estuvo con migo en el desierto

GATOMON: Mira, yo e pensado en lo q me dijiste el otro, créeme q realmente me sentí muy alagada con eso, y tu sabes q eres especial, pero es q... yo  
VEEMON: ya no sigas por favor  
GATOMON: no te pongas así

VEEMON: (mirando a Gatomon fijamente con una mirada fría) ¡Creo q cometí un error, al decirte todo lo q te dije!  
GATOMON: Veemon  
VEEMON: ¡No se en q diablos estaba pensando, por q, por q soy tan idiota, como es q nunca soy capaz de hacer las cosas bien?

Ahora si q me estaba asustando mas, parecía un loco hablando de esa forma, pero creo q eso solo causo q me preocupara todavía mas. Y las cosas aun no terminaban hay

VEEMON: (tomando violentamente a Gatomon por los brazos) ¡Todo lo q quiero es saber lo q piensas, es lo único q pido!  
GATOMON: Veemon, me estas lastimando  
VEEMON: ¡yo se q solo soy un compañero y tal vez exagere al pedirte eso tan rápido, pero ahora solo me interesa tu respuesta!  
GATOMON: solo quiero q me bajes y q...  
VEEMON: ¡Que no lo entiendes (golpeándola contra una pared) solo dame una respuesta, solo dámela!

Veemon no estaba loco, sino endemoniado, actuaba con mucha furia y decía ese tipo de cosas sin sentido mientras atacaba y me acosaba de la misma manera mientras q yo no podía hacer nada. No sabia lo q le pasaba exactamente, pero sabia q si lo calmaba, todos se arreglaría, pero después de estar tanto soportando lo mismo, creo q actúe de una forma diferente a lo q realmente, lo hice por impulso, y la verdad, creo q eso fue lo ocasiono lo q sigue

VEEMON: (presionando a Gatomon contra una pared) ¡Por q no me dices lo q quiero saber?  
GATOMON: ¡ya es suficiente!(golpeando a Veemon en el rostro mandándolo al suelo)

Realmente no estaba en mis casillas, creo q mi impulso me llevo a golpearlo, pero ese mismo impulso me llevo a actuar de un modo q, sin importar todo lo q Veemon me hizo, yo no debí hacerlo.  
Después de q estuvo en el suelo, me senté sobre el y seguí golpeándolo en la cara con toda mi fuerza y toda mi ira, el logro en un momento contener mis golpes y lanzarme, pero de algo parecía haberme servido lo q Veemon me había enseñado, por q cuando estuve en el suelo puede darle una patada justo en el estomago, y seguía si, golpeándolo y pateándolo. Ni yo misma podía controlarme, no parecía yo, lo atacaba no como si quisiera devolverle lo q me hizo en ese momento, sino q realmente parecía q quisiera verlo muerto.  
Cuando el trataba de bloquear mis ataques con sus manos, yo use mis garras con tanta furia q mis guantes quedaron completamente cubiertos de sangre mientras q los brazos de Veemon quedaban totalmente desgarrados y comenzaba a correr sangre por ellos, pero realmente ni siquiera ver eso me hizo volver en si, antes yo seguía atacándolo, esta vez parecía q era yo quien había perdido la cordura ya q recuerdo q lo único q buscaba era tener su sangre en mi cuerpo para lamerla y así burlarme de el, creo q realmente estaba loca en ese momento.  
Pero lo peor de ese impulso q me llevo a defenderme y luego a atacarlo como lo hice, fue q también me hizo decir cosas, q la verdad, yo no quería

GATOMON: (con una expresión burlona y cubierta de sangre) ¡Q te crees gusano? q puedes venir aquí a exigirme algo, y tratarme como lo hiciste? realmente no tienes ni idea de con quien te metiste, ya eh tratado con Myotismon y vi morir a mi amigo frente a mis ojos y sobreviví, tu ni siquiera me llegas a los talones, (empieza a lamerse la sangre del guante derecho) hasta la sangre q tienes vale tan poco como tu, no se por q me moleste tanto en atacarte, jajaja!  
VEEMON: (levantándose con dificultad del suelo) q fue lo q paso?, Gatomon, q te paso, y a mi, q fue lo q me ocurrió?  
GATOMON: (acercándose a Veemon) ¡te miro de frente, y sabes lo q veo? a un total mediocre, a un ser tan inferior q me sorprende q haya vencido a guerreros tan fuertes, pero claro, si tuviste siempre el poder de otros, como a Wormmon, o el poder de Omnimon, nunca haz hecho algo tu solo, y lo q haz hecho, no sirves para nada, solo estorbas!  
VEEMON: por q me dices esas cosas? no entiendo nada  
GATOMON: q te pasa? acaso te asuste? o acaso te molesta q te diga la verdad en la cara? (empieza a pasarle la mano por el pecho a Veemon) ahora puedo imaginarme como seria usara mis garras y atravesar tu pequeño corazón poco a poco hasta q mueras (lame la sangre q se encuentra en el rostro de Veemon)  
VEEMON: no comprendo, q fue lo q te paso, por q actúas así?  
GATOMON: (dándole una patada en la cara) acéptalo, tu... no vales... nada

Enserio, estaba loca. Pero una vez q dije eso, parecía haberme controlado y había vuelto en si, pero me di cuenta de lo q paso, q Veemon temblaba de miedo y todas las heridas q tenia, pero creo q me sorprendí y me asuste mas cuando vi mi cuerpo completamente cubierta de sangre, y me dio asco al darme cuenta q la había estado lamiendo, enserio q no sabe nada bien.  
Después de darme cuenta de ello, quise acercarme a Veemon, quería explicarle q no era mi intención y me dejara ayudarlo, pero...

ALPHAMON: (apareciendo junto a Veemon y los demás caballeros) eso si q no lo esperaba  
VEEMON: q hacen uds aquí?  
OMNIMON: solo habíamos venido a conocer tu respuesta a nuestra propuesta  
GALLANTMON: pero ninguno de nosotros se esperaba encontrar esta escena tan horrible  
CRUSADERMON: (poniéndose al lado de Veemon) lo ves? tu la trataste de ayudar cuando estuvo herida, la protegiste  
DYNASMON: y ella como te paga?  
CRANIUMMON: Atacándote  
LEOPARDMON: burlándose de ti  
KENTAURUSMON: dejándote en el suelo y lamiendo tu sangre  
MAGNAMON: la peor seña de desprecio q eh visto  
VEEMON: pero... debe haber alguna razón  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: no la hay, ella te desprecia y te ve como una basura  
VEEMON: pero, si yo le hice algo?

Por mas q Veemon lo intentara, los caballeros le decían diferentes cosas, ellos se habían dado cuenta de lo q había sucedido y trataban de ponerlo en mi contra, yo hubiera podido haber dicho algo, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, no después de haber visto lo q yo hice aun cuando no hubiera sido mi intención

ALPHAMON: (haciendo aparecer la llama azul) a llegado el momento, acepta esta llama, y podrás desquitarte de esa digimon y hacer q pague por todo lo q te a hecho  
GATOMON:¡Veemon, por favor no lo hagas, ya se para q es esa llama, te escuche hablando con ellos el otro día, no la aceptes por favor!  
VEEMON:¡cállate!  
GATOMON: Veemon  
VEEMON: ya estoy harto de q todo el mundo me vea como si yo fuera solo una basura, sin importar lo q haga, jamás lograre ser tan bueno como uds, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad en mis manos de mostrar todo mi poder. Alphamon... acepto

Ahora si me di cuenta de q las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, los caballeros reales lo habían manipulado y finalmente lo habían convencido. A pesar de q yo seguía insistiendo, el no me escuchaba y ahora tenia la llama en sus manos y sabia q ya no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, pero... cuando estaba apunto de absorber la llama, me di cuenta de algo, aquella esencia q había sentido antes en el desierto, cerca de Veemon, volvía a sentirla, pero esta vez entraba en su cuerpo mientras Veemon absorbía poco a poco la llama.

Ya era tarde. Un fuego azul comenzaba a cubrir a Veemon mientras gritaba de dolor, yo no sabia q hacer, me daba miedo de q lo peor pudiera llegar a pasar, después de un momento... poco a poco las llamas desaparecieron y revelaron al digimon q los caballeros reales esperaban ver, Imperialdramon Paladín había aparecido pero... no era el mismo q destruyo a Armaggedmon hace como medio año, su cuerpo era el mismo pero estaba cubierto de un aura de maligna, su oscuridad era tan aplastante q no podía aguantarlo, era difícil q un digimon q despedía tanta energía maligna fuera el mismo q me acompaño y me ayudo en el desierto mas de una vez.

TODOS LOS CABALLEROS: ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Maestro Imperialdramon! (Arrodillándose ante su maestro)  
IMPERIALDRAMON: me siento vivo nuevamente, ahora siento como el poder corre por mi cuerpo (se queda mirando a Gatomon)  
GALLANTMON: si ud lo quiere, me encargare de eliminar a esa gata callejera  
IMPERIALDRAMON: no, déjala, no vale la pena, vámonos, ahora deberán decirme sus planes con detalles para así poder ayudarlos  
TODOS: si maestro

Los caballeros me dieron la espalda y uno a uno iba desapareciendo hasta q solo quedo Imperialdramon

IMPERIALDRAMON: Gatomon (volteando la cara) nos volveremos a ver, jajajaja(desapareciendo)

GATOMON: luego q se fue, me fui aun parque con un lago y trate de quitarme la sangre de encima, no quería q me vieran así. En mas de una ocasión me escapaba para tratar de conseguir alguna pista de ellos, pero no conseguía nada, no volví a saber de el, hasta el día q llego con los caballeros reales para atacarnos

KARI: pero... por q no nos dijiste eso antes.  
TK: debimos haber sabido eso desde un principio, tal vez así hubiéramos podido hacer algo  
GATOMON: (llorando) yo... pensé q esto era algo q solo a mi me correspondía arreglar, yo permití q esto sucediera, si mi hubiera controlado, si yo lo hubiera controlado a el... Tal vez jamás debí aparecerme en su vida, yo lo arruine, el me declaro su amor, y lo único q hice fue herirlo y dejar q cayera en la oscuridad, ahora el mundo pagara por mis errores

Gatomon estaba totalmente destrozada, por mas q lo intentaba no podía dejar de llorar hasta q...

DAVIS: (poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Gatomon) cálmate, no es tu culpa, solo te sientes así por q se transformo en frente tuyo, pero nada es tu culpa, son cosas q pasan, no podemos evitarlas, pero si podemos superarlas; realmente te agradezco q me dijeras eso, a pesar de q todo salio mal, finalmente fue capaz de decirte lo q sentía, y mostrarse como es realmente. No te preocupes, tu no estas sola en esto, todos haremos lo posible para q Veemon vuelva a la normalidad, y cuando vuelva, todo será como antes

Davis le da un abraso a Gatomon, y después todos se acercan y quedan juntos, a pesar de todo, ellos se habían dado cuenta de lo q había pasado, pero sabían q Gatomon tubo sus razones para haberlo ocultado, la comprendían y ahora todos estaban listos para seguir luchando

GATOMON: (llorando de felicidad) Gracias amigos

Comenzaba a amanecer. Todos los chicos se habían levantado temprano para poder recoger la basura q habían dejado y cada uno se fue tomando un camino diferente. TK y Kari eran los únicos q quedaban en la playa, habían decido esperar a la madre de Tk q vendría por ellos. Casi una hora después, finalmente la señora Takaishi había llegado y ambos estaban listos para irse

KARI: ¡Gatomon, tenemos q irnos!

Gatomon se encontraba en la playa sentada en una roca, con la vista perdida en el horizonte, y parecía no estar muy feliz ya q no le contestaba a Kari

KARI: TK, me preocupa Gatomon  
TK: lo se, seguramente no fue fácil contarnos lo q nos contó anoche. Por q no hablas con ella? tal ves te cuente lo q le pasa, eres su amiga y su compañera, seguramente hablara con tigo  
KARI: (con la mirada baja) lo se pero... no me siento capaz de hablar de esas cosas con ella.  
PATAMON: yo podría hablar con ella, la conozco desde hace tiempo, tal vez pueda hablar conmigo sin problemas  
TK: muy bien, entonces nosotros nos iremos y los esperamos a los dos en casa  
PATAMON: de acuerdo, y no se preocupen

TK y Kari se van dejando solos a Patamon y a Gatomon.  
Patamon se acerca poco a poco a Gatomon para tratar de no incomodarla

PATAMON: hola  
GATOMON: hola  
PATAMON: podría sentarme con tigo?  
GATOMON: claro, adelante

Al principio ninguno de los dos dice nada

PATAMON: Gatomon, eso q nos contaste ayer, realmente no me lo esperaba, nunca me hubiera imaginado q todo eso hubiera sucedido, en especial, lo q paso entes de q Veemon evolucionara.  
GATOMON: (dando un suspiro) lo se, pero como les dije, parecía una loca en ese momento  
PATAMON: y...  
GATOMON: si?  
PATAMON: se q no debería preguntarte esto pero...  
GATOMON: pero?  
PATAMON: yo, quisiera saber q es lo q sientes por Veemon?, el te ayudo muchas veces y dijiste q la pasaste bien con el mientras estuvieron en el desierto, así q, solo quería saber  
GATOMON: (pensando bastante) realmente no podría decirte con certeza Patamon. Por un lado, casi nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar o de compartir algo, ya q su equipo era con Wormmon, aunque desde el principio me cayo bien y supongo q nosotros le caímos igual cuando nos conoció, y por otro lado, el tiempo q compartí con el en el desierto fue algo q me ayudo mucho a conocerlo mejor y ver como era realmente, y cuando el se declaro y me beso, me hizo sentir muy especial, pero realmente no se como responderte  
PATAMON: ya veo  
GATOMON: pero por q me lo preguntas?  
PATAMON: solo era curiosidad, aunque...  
GATOMON: si?  
PATAMON: (acercándose poco a poco a Gatomon) la verdad es q, yo... te amo Gatomon  
GATOMON: (sonrojada) Patamon  
PATAMON: Desde el día q te uniste al grupo, cuando comencé a conocerte, yo no podía dejar de verte, te veía y lo único q deseaba era q estuvieras a mi lado, quería verte feliz, siempre e luchado a tu lado y te eh ayudado por q es mi única forma de tenerte con migo. Cada batalla, cada problema o dificultad q enfrentáramos, yo me sentía feliz de q tu estuvieras ahí, por q eres muy importante. Eres realmente alguien especial, y hubiera querido decirte esto hace mucho tiempo

Gatomon comenzaba a recordar todas las batallas q había compartido con Patamon, como mas de una vez estuvo a su lado como cuando derrotaron a Puppetmon o cuando Wargreymon destruyo a Machinedramon. Gatomon no podía evitar sentir se feliz con todo lo q Patamon le decía

GATOMON: pero... por q no me lo dijiste antes Patamon?  
PATAMON: han pasado muchas cosas q me impedían hacerlo. Yo me di cuenta desde un principio q Tk le había empezado a agarrar cariño a Kari, y poco a poco se enamoro de ella, yo no quería q pensaras q yo buscaba estar con tigo solo por Tk y Kari, también se q tanto tu como yo tenemos evoluciones muy similares, no quería q pensaras q era por eso q quería estar con tigo. Yo te amo a ti, no es por Tk y no son tus evoluciones, eres tu a quien yo amo. Cuando Veemon se unió al grupo, yo me di cuenta de q el empezaba a sentir algo por ti, me costo trabajo pero me di cuenta de lo q sentía era sincero; yo no quería ser egoísta y esperaba q el te dijera lo q sentía por ti y luego tu le darías alguna respuesta. Yo lo respeto mucho y también lo admiro por su valor y su deseo de proteger a otros, y por lo q nos contaste, creo q el también me respeta y admira; creo q fue por eso q deseaba darle una oportunidad. Eres alguien maravillosa sabes? y te amo por eso, pero pensé q si te decía esto, tu no aceptarías por mi... bueno, mi personalidad inocente e ingenua y q solo me verías como un amigo. Solo quiero q sepas q lo único q me importa es tu felicidad, desde q vi como te pusiste cuando Wizardmon murió, lo único q quería era verte feliz, y hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa, aun si eso significara dejar mis evoluciones de lado, lo hubiera hecho por ti, y si tu decides q deseas estar con Veemon, créeme q lo aceptare, como ya dije, yo lo respeto y se q es un buen amigo y un gran guerrero, si lo elijes a el y no a mi, al menos se q te quedarías con alguien valioso y yo seria feliz por ambos. No quiero q te sientas presionada por todo lo q te digo, solo espero q puedas entenderme

Gatomon se queda realmente impresionada con lo q escucha. Ella siempre ha tenido la certeza de q Patamon tenia algún tipo de interés en ella, pero jamás se había imaginado q fuera hasta ese punto, no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

GATOMON: (acercándose a Patamon, sonriéndole) Patamon, yo nunca me haba imaginado q tu sintieras eso por mi, pero realmente me alegra q me lo hayas dicho, no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas de tu personalidad, yo siempre eh creído q ser algo inocente pude ayudar mucho a crear una personalidad fuerte. Ahora puedo ver... q eres un digimon muy especial, debí haberte contado a ti todo lo q había sucedido desde antes, seguramente me hubieras ayudado a solucionar todo y no dejar q llegara a estos extremos, no lo hice por q tenia miedo de como reaccionarían todos, y sobretodo lo digo por ti  
PATAMON: por mi?  
GATOMON: aun cuando no sabia q sentía algo tan profundo, sabia q sentías algo, creo q me preocupa herirte si sabias q Veemon se me había declarado y me había besado, pero ahora veo q eh estado equivocada. Soy muy afortunada de tener un amigo como tu, estuviste siempre a mi lado y la verdad, es q... te agradezco todo lo q has hecho

Luego de esto, Patamon y Gatomon se acercan y se abrazan, Patamon no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso por abrasar por primera vez en su vida a Gatomon, y Gatomon, después de haber escuchado lo q Patamon tenia q decir, le era imposible no sentirse cómoda a su lado

PATAMON: Gatomon (acercándose al oído) te prometo q sin importar lo q pase, yo luchare para q Veemon vuela a ser el q fue alguna vez, no importa si arriesgo mi vida en ello.  
GATOMON: gracias

¿?: q conmovedor, jajajajaja

Gatomon y Patamon se separan y miran hacia todos lados para ver quien les hablaba

IMPERIALDRAMON: (apareciendo flotando sobre el agua) es bueno volverlos a ver, Gatomon, Patamon, realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo

PATAMON: Imperialdramon, q haces aquí?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: solo vine a dar una vuelta, pero realmente no me esperaba encontrarlos a uds dos aquí solos, y mucho menos abrasándose  
GATOMON:¡y a ti q te importa lo hagamos?  
IMPERIALDRAMON:¡vaya, aun conservas tu rudeza de felina, q encantador, y tu Patamon, finalmente pudiste decirle lo q sentías, me dijiste q la amabas hace mucho tiempo, pero me sorprende q a estas alturas hayas decido decírselo  
GATOMON: un minuto, tu le habías dicho todo a el?  
PATAMON: bueno, debía decírselo a alguien  
IMPERIALDRAMON: jajajaja, uds dos sin duda me hacen reír, pero ahora q estoy aquí, he venido a decirles algo, ya cuatro de los nuestros han sido derrotados, pero me eh dado cuanta de q no fueron rivales fáciles para uds, estuvieron apunto de matarlos mas de una vez, y requirieron de un enorme poder para detenerlos, pero con cada vida de caballero q se pierde, nosotros siempre logramos recuperar su arma correspondiente, y la absorbemos, junto con cualquier clase de energía o conocimiento ganado durante la batalla, volviéndonos mas poderosos.  
PATAMON: ¡uds son muy crueles!  
IMPERIALDRAMON: como ven, ya no tiene ningún sentido q sigan combatiendo contra nosotros. Y es por eso q les tengo una propuesta muy especial, solo para uds dos  
GATOMON: una propuesta?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: así es  
PATAMON: cual es?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: Yo prometo no volver a atacar a sus amigos, pero a cambio, quiero su lealtad, quiero q se unan a mi y a los caballeros.  
GATOMON: q?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: solo piénsenlo; si se unen a nosotros, gobernaran a mi lado, este mundo y el digimundo están muy cerca de unirse, y cuando eso pase, nosotros gobernaremos, lo mejor q podrían hacer es unirse a mi.  
PATAMON: (pensando) creo q hay otra cosa q Veemon aprendió a hacer, a hacer ofertas  
IMPERIALDRAMON: Recibirán secretos y conocimientos q solo has sido confiados a los caballeros reales, alcanzaran un nivel de lucha e inteligencia muy superior. a mi lado, todos los trataran a uds como los reyes q por derecho merecen ser, desde el día q los conocí me di cuenta q su potencial era mucho mas grande q el de los demas digimons, y a mi lado serán capaces de explotar todas sus habilidades al máximo, ya no necesitaran estar con esos tontos niños, serán capaces de evolucionar solo y serán imparables. Se convertirán en mi mano derecha y regirán sobre cualquiera, nadie podrá hacer nada en su contra. Juntos, haremos q el mundo se arrodille a nuestro pies, aso q... q dicen?

GATOMON: ¡olvídalo, nosotros no podemos aceptar eso, pero ya q estamos hablando de ofertas, yo te tengo una!  
IMPERIALDRAMON:¡ q?  
GATOMON: Queremos q vuelvas con nosotros. Tu tienes razón, ya no vale la pena pelear mas, pero aun así, seguiremos luchando, por q lo q realmente queremos es q tu vuelvas a la normalidad.  
PATAMON: nos haces mucha falta, a todos, en especial a Davis. Si dices q juntos podrías gobernar este mundo, de el mismo modo, juntos podemos liberarte de la oscuridad q te domina.  
GATOMON: por favor, sabemos q aun existe algo del antiguo Veemon dentro de ti, así q, hazlo, se q puedes.

Hay un largo silencio. Hasta q... Imperialdramon comienza a convulsionarse sin control, Patamon y Gatomon se asustan al verlo así, pero no pueden evitar tratar de acercarse para ayudarlo. Después de unos minutos, Imperialdramon cae al agua y comienza a levantarse

IMPERIALDRAMON: finalmente lo logre, pude tomar el control  
GATOMON: (acercándose) eres...  
IMPERIALDRAMON: eh logrado tomar el control de mi cuerpo  
PATAMON: Veemon, bueno, eres tu?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: realmente me alegra verlos otra vez amigos, no puedo creer todo lo q e hecho, quisiera remediar todo esto  
PATAMON: puedes, ven con nosotros y te ayudaremos a liberarte del poder de esa llama para q todo sea como antes  
GATOMON: juntos desharemos lo q los caballeros han hecho, y los venceremos

Gatomon y Patamon le sonríen a Imperialdramon y le extienden la mano, Imperialdramon esta apunto de tomarlas pero...  
Comienza a convulsionarse de nuevo

PATAMON: (asustado) q te pasa amigo?  
IMPERIALDRAMON: es el poder de la llama, me esta volviendo a dominar  
GATOMON: puedes controlarlo, se q puedes  
IMPERIALDRAMON: es imposible, viene con mucha fuerza (comienza a ser cubierto con un aura maligna) escúchenme, la próxima vez q me vean, no importa como, pero deben destruirme  
GATOMON: no, por favor no nos pidas eso  
PATAMON: queremos q vuelvas, no matarte  
IMPERIALDRAMON: (cubierta cada vez mas por el aura) es el único modo de asegurar su victoria, sin mi, los demas caballeros no serán problema para uds. prométanmelo

Imperialdramon cae nuevamente en el agua, pero esta vez se levanta de un salto y queda flotando en el aire

IMPERIALDRAMON:¡les di una oportunidad para q fueran sumamente poderosos, y la desperdiciaron, la próxima vez q nos veamos, le juro q será la ultima, jajajajaja(desapareciendo)

PATAMON: es una lastima, estuvimos tan cerca de q volviera con nosotros  
GATOMON:(sonriendo) creo fue bueno de todos modos  
PATAMON: por q?  
GATOMON: por cierto tiempo el logro mantener control de su cuerpo, quiere decir q aun vive algo de el en su cuerpo, aun existe una esperanza  
PATAMON: tiene razón  
GATOMON: y juntos, haremos q eso pase

Después de eso, ambos digimons se van, aun cuando habían perdido una oportunidad de recuperar a su amigo, sabían q aun existía una esperanza, y estarían dispuestos a seguir luchando hasta el final.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡mis guerreros, ya han logrado canalizar el poder de Examon completamente?  
OMNIMON: todo esta listo, en cuanto uds lo diga, atacaremos  
IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Dejaremos q esos niñatos descansen ahora, y en la noche, atacaremos, jajajaja!

Continuara...


	14. Capitulo 14: Ultimos combates

CAPITULO 14: Los ultimos combates

*(Informe de ultima hora, Noticias de la noche)

LOCUTOR: Interrumpimos este programa para dar un informe especial, los extraños fenómenos eléctricos experimentados por todo Tokio, han incrementado considerablemente su número causando cientos de fallas en gran parte de los aparatos electrónicos causando una cantidad masiva de accidentes de transito, revueltas, y dejando a diferentes hospitales y distintas entidades medicas en estado de emergencia.  
También se nos ha informado la aparición de unos extraños monstruos gigantes rodeando todo Tokio. Los monstruos q se hacen llamar Caballeros reales han tomado control de un total de nueve zonas distintas, obligando a las fuerzas especiales a evacuar a todos los q puedan estar cerca de estos seres, solo les recomendamos permanecer en calma y no salir de sus casa por nada. Ahora continuamos con nuestra programación regular.

-  
Todos los elegidos se encuentran reunidos en casa de Izzy

IZZY: (tecleando su Laptod) supongo q todos vieron el informe  
TAI: esos miserables caballeros ya han comenzado a atacar!  
MATT: esto se nos hara muy difícil, ya q todos los caballeros q quedan están atacando a la vez  
GABUMON: no importa, si estamos juntos los venceremos  
BIYOMON: tienes razón  
IZZY: no es tan simple  
TODOS: eh?  
IZZY: (mostrando una grafica) los caballeros reales se han dividido en nueve partes, cada uno controla una zona, Alphamon esta en el norte, Omnimon en el oeste, Gallantmon en el este, Magnamon en el sur, Crusadermon en el suroeste, Dynasmon en el noroeste, Kentaurusmon en el Noreste, UlforceVeedramon en el sureste, y por ultimo, Imperialdramon en el centro, como ven, tienen todo cubierto, y los atacamos de a uno, no venceremos a uno cuando los demás a hayan tomado control de todo Tokio  
KEN: entonces...sugieres q combatamos a todos, cada uno a uno, no es así?  
IZZY: es un modo de decirlo, además q debemos hacerlo antes de q se acabe el día  
TAI: pero por q?  
IZZY: ese código q ha estado mandando en cada ocasión, realmente esta uniendo este mundo con el digimundo, si continúan, la unificación será completa y no existirá modo de revertirlo  
SORA: y q pasa si los mundos se unen totalmente?  
IZZY: la presencia digital a mediano plazo podría afectar fuentes naturales de vida, como el agua o el suelo, y la atmosfera se vería mucho mas cargada de electricidad, a largo plazo, muchas plantas y animales podrían morir, pero las computadoras podrían presentar un desarrollo mucho mayor lo q podría ayudar a la supervivencia de algunos humanos, pero casi todos los demás morirían  
AGUMON: ¡q hay de los digimons?  
IZZY: por lo q creo, también es muy posible q haya digimons q logren sobrevivir, pero la gran mayoría morirán y desaparecerán, además q es posible un nacimiento de nuevas vidas digitales, mucho mas estructuradas y peligrosas, en conclusión, ambos mundos caerían y a largo plazo solo dejarían un mundo muerto.  
DAVIS:¡entonces no debemos perder mas tiempo, debemos dividirnos y ver quien ira contra quien!  
SORA: ¡me parece muy bien, déjenme a Gallantmon a mi y a Biyomon, ambas tenemos una cuenta pendiente con el!  
YOLEI: realmente pareces decidida Sora, Hawkmon y yo combatiremos a UlforceVeedramon, después de ver como peleo contra Leopardmon, se q nadie puede ganarle  
KEN: Wormmon, tu y yo iremos por Magnamon, creo q tendremos un poco de ventaja ya q lo conocemos mucho mejor, gracias a Veemon  
GOMAMON: Joe, vamos por Kentaurusmon, el aun debe pagarme por haberme congelado la otra vez  
JOE: de acuerdo  
CODY: Joe, déjame acompañarte  
JOE: no, seria muy peligroso  
CODY: lo se, pero Armadillomon y yo estamos listos para todo  
JOE: (mirando a todos) de acuerdo  
MIMI: creo q yo iré contra Crusadermon  
KARI: estas segura? no es un oponente fácil de derrotar  
MIMI: tranquila, estoy segura q Rosemon no tendrá problema  
TENTOMON: Izzy, tu y yo contra quien iremos?  
IZZY: vamos por Dynasmon  
MATT: Tai, tú y yo deberíamos y a pelear contra Omnimon, tendríamos mucha ventaja  
TAI: no, tu puedes ir por Omnimon, pero creo q mi objetivó es otro, Agumon y yo iremos por el líder Alphamon, será una buena oportunidad para derrotarlo  
DAVIS: y yo iré por Imperialdramon, y tratare de hacerlo entrar en razón  
TAI:¡estas loco o q? si el te ve, es seguro q te mate!  
KARI: además, no tienes a nadie para pelear  
GATOMON: yo iré con Davis  
TODOS: q?  
GATOMON: parte de esto es mi responsabilidad, así q yo iré y combatiré contra Imperialdramon  
PATAMON: yo también iré, adonde vaya Gatomon también iré yo, además q también deseo q Veemon vuelva y tal vez esta sea la única forma  
TK: están seguros?  
GATOMON Y PATAMON: si  
TAI: entonces esta decidido, cada uno vaya y peleo contra el caballero q le toca, Tk y Kari irán con Davis. Si logran derrotar a un caballero, inmediatamente vayan a ayudar a alguien mas, no podemos perder ninguna oportunidad, y estarems sempre en contacto ¡LISTOS?  
TODOS:¡SI!

Cada elegido va a su zona correspondiente, para combatir contra el Caballero q le tocaba.


	15. Gallantmon Vs PHoenixmon

Gallantmon Vs Phoenixmon:

Phoenixmon y Sora llegan finalmente a la zona este de Tokio. Phienixmon decide aterrizar sobre un edificio cercano para q asi, Sora pudiera bajarse de su lomo y pudiera estar mas segura

SORA: (mirando la ciudad desde el edificio) finalmente hemos llegado  
PHOENIXMON: pareces preocupada  
SORA: (mirando hacia abajo) lo se, pero debes entender, ese digimon lastimo a mi madre, y a ti... debemos vencerlo  
PHOENIXMON: (cubriendo a Sora con su ala) y asi lo haremos, pero no lograremos nada si no estamos tranquilas  
SORA: (sonriendo) tienes razon.

Durante un buen rato, tanto Sora como Phoenixmon se encontraban muy tranquilas, observando el paisaje nocturno.  
Pero...

¿?: volvemos a vernos señoritas!

Sora no tardo mucho en descubrir de quien era esa voz. Gallantmon habia aparecido ante ellas.

PHOENIXMON: asi q finalmente aparesiste  
GALLANTMON: dejemonos de formalismos, (moviendo su lanza) tu y yo aun tenemos algo pendiente, aun falta quien de los ganara  
PHOENIXMON: ten por seguro (comenza a elevarse) ¡Q YO SERE QUIEN GANE!

Phoenimon se avalanza hacia su oponente. Gallantmon no se muestra ni muy preocupado o impresionado con el modo de atacar de su oponente ya q se mueve de un lado a otro como si no le imortara lo q Phoenixmon hiciera, lo q la saca un poco de quicio

PHOENIXMON: ¡ya me estoy cansando Crimson Flame!

La bolas de fuego van directo a Gallantmon...  
Pero este las logra dominar el ataque usando su lanza hasta hacerlo desaparecer

PHOENIXMON: (sorprendida)pero como?  
GALLANTMON:q...eso es todo lo q has mejorado desde nuestra batalla? jajaja, realmente ni siquiera es la mitad de como peleaste en esa ocacion (apuntando con su lanza) ahora es mi turno ¡lanza real!

El rayva directamente hacia Phoenixmon, ella usa tods sus fuerzas para intentar detenerlo con sus alas... pero no es suficiente

SORA: ¡Phoenixmon, tu, maldito por q haces esto?  
GALLANTMON: (mirando a Sora) lo hago por q esa es mi mision, eliminar a los estorbos y a los inutiles como tu pequeña amiga jaja

Pero una enorme flama llega hasta donde se encuentra Gallantmon, pero este la esquiva

PHOENIXMON: tu…..no creas q podrás derrotarme tan fácilmente  
GALLANTMON: jajajaja, quiero ver de lo q eres capas avecilla

Ambos digimons vuelan a una alta velocidad, dirigiéndose uno contra otro. Se mueven muy rápido pero pueden sentirse los impactos del pico y las garras de Phoenixmon sobre la lanza y el escudo de Gallantmon.

GALLANTMON: realmente crees q ganaras? (Tomando distancia)

Phoenixmon hace lo mismo, pero solo por unos pocos segundos por q rápidamente se dirige de nuevo a tacar a Gallantmon. Cada vez más cerca, ella prepara para golpear al caballero real con su pico pero…

Gallantmon logra retener el ataque usando su escudo, y no espera para q Phoenixmon logre reacciona cuando este logra patearla y mandarla directo al suelo

PHOENIXMON: (pensando mientras cae) aun no estoy vencida (abriendo el pico) ¡CRIMSON FLAME!

Phoenixmon logra dispara una enorme llamarada de su pico, esto evita q caiga al suelo y vuelva a elevarse

GALLANTMON: QUE?  
PHOENIXMON: ¡todavía estas muy lejos de triunfar Gallantmon!  
GALLANTMON: (moviendo su escudo hacia la digimon ave)¡ENTONCES, TE DARE UN FINAL DIGNO, JUICIO FINAL!  
PHOENIXMON: ¡volvemos a los mismos juegos ¿eh? Fuerza de Vida!

Mientras Phoenixmon sigue elevándose, poco a poco comienza a absorber el rayo de Gallantmon. Finalmente esta muy cerca de el, lo suficiente para atacarlo, pero…

GALLANTMON: jajaja, caíste  
PHOENIXMON: que?

Gallantmon parecía haber previsto las acciones de Phoenixmon, este la golpea con su lanza y vuelve a mandarla al suelo, esta vez ella no puede evitar caer….

GALLANTMON: ¡jajaja, astuta como una zorra, pero no lo suficiente, tus viejos trucos no funcionaran en mi dos veces (apuntándole con su lanza) ahora despídete ¡Lanza real!

El ataque va directo hacia una totalmente debilitada Phoenixmon

SORA:¡Phoenixmon!

Justo en el último instante, Phoenixmon logra reaccionar. Viendo el rayo de energía q se dirige hacia ella, intenta moverse hacia un lado, logrando evadir el ataque de Gallantmon

El impacto del rayo hace q se levante una nube de polvo y escombros….  
GALLANTMON: parece q finalmente e ganado….

Pero….  
De la nube polvorienta, empiezan a surgir varias bolas de fuego, todas en dirección a Gallantmon. Sorprendido por el ataque, intenta evitar todos los ataques lo mejor q puede

GALLANTMON: esa maldita  
PHOENIXMON: (saliendo de la nube de polvo) ¡ AHORA SI, PEPARATE!

Phoenixmon abre el pico, finalmente logra atrapar a Gallantmon. El desesperado caballero utiliza su lanza y su escudo para golpear a Phoenixmon, pero esta ignora los golpes o las heridas producidas por estos, no iba a soltarlo

SORA: ¡eso es, ese caballero no lograra vencerte amiga!

GALLANTMON: ¡TU MEJOR CALLATE!

Phoenixmon finalmente había logrado dominar a Gallantmon mientras lo sujetaba con su pico.  
Pero…..

GALLANTMON: (metiendo su lanza en la boca de Phoenixmon) ahora si muérete….

Gallantmon usa su "lanza real". El rayo quema por dentro a Phoenixmon y quien suela al caballero.  
Ella estaba totalmente herida por dentro, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada

SORA: no, Phoenixmon…..

Phoenixmon sigue cayendo, pero esto aun no es suficiente. Gallantmon aparece frente a la debilitada digimon, nuevamente utiliza su lanza real, el poder hace q Phoenixmon se estrelle contra el edifico en el se encontraba Sora. Parecía q todo había terminado….

GALLANTMON: el juego no ha llegado a su mejor parte, jejeje

Gallart cambia su lanza de mano, quedando ambas armas en su brazo izquierdo

PHOENIXMON: (respirando con dificultad) q…q es lo…lo q pretendes hacer?  
GALLANTMON: solo darle a esta batalla un gran final, jaja

Gallantmon apunta hacia el edificio con su lanza, el poder de la lanza real era grande, pero el escudo le daba un poder aun mayor.

GALLANTMON: ¡CONECE ESTA NUEVA TECNICA, SUPREMA LANZA REAL!(disparando de ambas armas un enorme rayo de engría q va directamente hacia Phoenixmon)

Una nueva explosión se produce sobre el edificio, Sora tubo q hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caerse, pero Phoenixmon… ella…

GALLANTMON:¡JAJAJAJA, FINALMENTE LO LOGRE, POR FIN ACABE CON ELLA, JAJAJAJAJA!

SORA: (llorando) no, por , por q…

Pero…..  
En la polvorienta nube cerca al edificio se puede ver algo

GALLANTMON: q?

¡ERA PHOENIXMON, PARECIA ABERSE ARODILLADO EN EL SUELO, SUS DOS ALAS INFERIORES ESTABAN JUNTAS AL ESTILO DE MANOS Q ESTAN ORANDO, MIENTRAS Q SUS ALAS SUPERIORES PERMANECIAN EXTENDIDAS, CON LA CABEZA BAJA Y LOS OJOS CERRADOS. PARECIA NO HABER SIDO AFECTADA POR AQUEL ATAQUE, EL POLVO REFLEJABA Q DEHECHO….

SORA: (pensando, secándose las lagrimas) un campo de fuerza, hecho con fuego… gracias Dios, ella esta bien

GALLANTMON: pe..pe..pero esto es imposible, no te paso nada..¡como diablos sucedió?

Gallantmon usa su lanza y ataca frenéticamente a Phoenixmon, pero era inútil, el campo de fuerza era impenetrable….

PHOENIXMON: (en la misma posición) es inútil, mi mente y mi cuerpo están en armonía, así q mi poder de fuego me protege completamente

GALLANTMON: pero como…..?  
PHOENIXMON: Veemon no fue el único q tubo la necesidad de aprender algo nuevo. Mientras estuve en el digimundo durante esos días, junto a Palmon, las batallas y el estrés me molestaban, no me concentraba, siempre estaba enojada y todo me salía mal, pero en uno de esos días me senté debajo de un árbol y cerré mis ojos, poco a poco me di cuenta q era posible alejar los pensamientos de mi cabeza, y con ellos alejar la tensión de mi cuerpo, tener mi mente y mi cuerpo concentrados en un solo objetivo dejando de lado lo demás, y así alcanzar un estado de paz y armonía casi impenetrable, creo q a eso le llaman meditación. Y con mi meditación, e podido este nuevo poder.

GALLANTMON: ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI!(corriendo con su lanza hacia Phoenixmon)

Phoenixmon movió sus alas y comenzó a elevarse, el campo de fuerza había desaparecido, pero ella se encontraba cubierta de un aura de fuego.  
Parecía muy calmada, y de pronto….. empezaba a moverse, volar, mover sus alas, mover su cuerpo, casi….casi… casi pareciera q estuviera bailando, una elegante danza, adornada con un magnifico y salvaje fuego….  
Pero con cada uno de esos movimientos q mientras Sora los veía, llega a q eran "incluso seductores y hermosos" una parte de su aura de fuego se movía como un látigo

Gallantmon intentaba evitarlo, pero los látigos de fuego eran imposibles de esquivar o de detener, un fuego realmente intenso, Gallantmon retenía los ataques con su escudo y su lanza, pero siempre sufría alguna quemadura.

GALLANTMON: (mirando las quemaduras de su cuerpo y sus armas) q clase de técnica es esta?

PHOENIXMON: (apareciendo frente al caballero) esta fue la técnica q resulto de la armonía entre mi cuerpo y mi mente, "la danza de la doncella de fuego"

GALLANTMON: (pensando mientras desciende hasta el suelo) muy bien, así q esta chica ya a aprendido un nuevo truco, pero apenas si a comenzado a ver de lo los caballeros reales somos capaces, la batalla apenas esta comenzando, todavía no han visto mi mejor truco. Este par deberán prepararse para conocer el verdadero poder del caballero carmesí.


	16. Wargreymon Vs Alphamon

Wargreymon vs Alphamon

**( Click para mostrar/esconder )**

Tai y Wargreymon finalmente habían llegado al norte de Tokyo, podía sentirse una fuerte corriente de aire helado, así como la tensión el estrés de todas las personas q aun se encontraban en esa área, pero q intentaban huir lo mas lejos q podían.

Tai y Wargreymon estaban parados en medio de la calle, esperando pacientemente….

¿?: Veo q ya llegaron

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento paso por el frente de ambos y empezó a formar un pequeño remolino q crecía poco a poco

ALPHAMON: (apareciendo con aquel remolino) ahora podré ver de lo q son capaces uds dos, jajaja

WARGREYMON: Tai, será mejor q te alejes de aquí, no quiero q salgas lastimado  
TAI: lose, buena suerte amigo (sale corriendo hasta llegar a un almacén junto con otro grupo de personas q no querrán dejar el área)

Wargreymon y Alphamon quedan frente a frente, en un principio ninguno de los dos dice nada y el viento sigue soplando entre ellos

ALPHAMON: y bien…. Quieres empezar?  
WARGREYMON: será un placer

Wargreymon se abalanza hacia el frente y sale corriendo a toda marcha hacia Alphamon, su Dramon Killer esta preparado

WARGREYMON: prepárate!

Finalmente usa toda su fuerza en un único golpe con sus poderosas garras sobre Alphamon…..  
Pero….

WARGREYMON: que?

Alphamon había recibido el ataque pero… ni siquiera había sido aruñado, permanecía intacto

Wargreymon trato en reaccionar, Alphamon aprovecho el momento para golpear a Wargreymon en el estomago y dejarlo sin aire en el suelo

ALPHAMON: ¡ levántate! (pateándolo con fuerza)

Por algunos minutos, Wargreymon solo puede recibir las feroces patadas del caballero real, pero…..

Justo cuando venia otra patada, Wargreymon logra levantarse y usando sus brazos, logra catapultarse hacia arriba quedan flotando en el aire por arriba del caballero

ALPHAMON: (mirando hacia arriba) jmjmjm, sorprendente  
WARGREYMON: ¡PUES AHORA TE SORPRENDERAS MAS, TERRA FORCE!

El poder de Wargreymon este muy cerca de llegar a Alphamon  
Finalmente entra en contacto con el digimon pero…

TAI: q pasa?

WARGREYMON:¡imposible!

Alphamon había hecho aparecer su lanza, con la punta de seta había toca del Terra Force de Wargreymon y….. poco a poco, lo iba desintegrando, hasta q finalmente lo hizo desaparecer

WARGREYMON: como rayos paso esto?

ALPHAMON: jajajaja, parece q te he superado, jamás podrás vencerme con esos poderes tan bajos, jajaja

WARGREYMON: todavía no me has vencido, aun tengo uno o dos trucos mas

ALPHAMON: (bloqueando su cuerpo con la lanza) eso quiero verlo

Entonces Wargreymon toma distancia, y comienza a girar rápidamente usando el poder del Mega Tornado.  
Wargreymon aprovecha todas las oportunidades, y ataca a Alphamon desde todas las direcciones. Alphamon logra usar su lanza para bloquear todos los ataques q recibe, pero poco a poco comienza a perder el control. Cada vez Wargreymon logra golpearlo más y más y al parecer…a empezado a lastimarlo…..

Los ataques de tornados continúan y continúan…

Finalmente, un ultimo ataque de tornado, frente a frente….

WARGREYMON: (mientras gira) espero q esto sea suficiente¡

ALPHAMON: (extendiendo su palma) eres un tonto ¡ DIGI-SOUL!

Wargreymon ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, girando a una velocidad impresionante y con todas las de ganar…. Pero fue cuando de su mano, Alphamon comenzó a disparar cientos de láseres verdes, todos dirigidos a Wargreymon…..

Wargreymon no tardo en darse cuenta. Detuvo su ataque para poder usar sus alas de escudo y retener el ataque…..

Lo logro, pero Alphamon se haba dado cuenta de la distracción y se había abalanzado hacia Wargreymon, golpeándolo en la cara y mandándolo lejos…

WARGREYMON: (deteniéndose en el cielo, poniéndose derecho otra vez) ¡ ahora veo por q eres el líder de los caballeros reales, pero este encuentro aun le falta mucho para terminar! (Abalanzándose otra vez con sus garras hacia Alphamon)  
ALPHAMON: ¡ esperaba q dijeras eso! (Haciendo lo mismo)

Ahora era un combate a mano limpia, un combate de puño y patadas entre ambos digimons, solo usando la fuerza bruta…. Paso casi una hora en el los dos digimons solo se golpeaban sin dejarle al otro la oportunidad de respirar o pensar…..  
Finalmente  
Un choque de entre los puños de ambos digimons

WARGREYMON: (intentando mandar mas fuerza en su puño) ¡parece q ahora si estamos iguales Alphamon, jajajaja

ALPHAMON: yo jamás seré igual a un perdedor elegido (dándole un rodillazo a Wargreymon en el mentón y mandándolo a volar)

Wargreymon logra sostenerse en el aire…..

WARGREYMON: bien…. Supongo q no me queda de otra….¡TERRA FORCE!  
ALPHAMON: parece q no has aprendido nada  
WARGREYMON: lo mejor esta por venir ¡Mega Tornado!

Wargreymon penetra la esfera de energía, su giro comienza a absorber el fuego, finalmente... solo queda un tornado de fuego q va directamente hacia Alphamon, pero... esta vez ni su lanza puede protegerlo, el calor es intenso y Alphamon no puede resistirlo

WARGREYMON: (alejándose) ¡no podrás detener el fuego q llevo por dentro! (golpeando a Alphamon con sus garras totalmente cubiertas por las llamas)

Alphamon bloquea cada uno de los ataques de Wargreymon, pero el fuego hace q solo se hiera el mismo con cada bloqueo...  
Las piernas de Wargreymon también están encendidas por lo q le da patadas de fuego de un gran poder, Alphamon igual comienza a ser herido por el fuego

TAI: ¡muy bien, así se hace!

ALPHAMON: (alejándose de Wargreymon) creo q sido yo el q te e subestimado Wargreymon (moviendo su lanza) ¡pero aun no has visto todo mi poder!

Alphamon comienza a girar su lanza cada vez más y más rápido, creando una gran ráfaga de viento.

La corriente de viento Choca contra Wargreymon, esta vez no puede defenderse... la fuerte corriente de viento lo envía hasta la terraza de un edificio, chocando contra varios tanques de agua liberando el agua q contenían...queda inconciente

TAI: ¡no Wargreymon!  
ALPHAMON: ya es tarde, no creo q se levante luego de haber recibido ese poderoso ataque, jajaja  
TAI: (furioso) eres un maldito...

Pero...

El agua q había salido de los tanques de la terraza comienza a comportarse un modo extraño, se mueve casi como si fuera un ser vivo, y del edificio, sale Wargreymon y... el agua se movía con el, ¡era el quien la controlaba!

ALPHAMON: ¿como?  
WARGREYMON: parece q te sorprendí (moviendo sus garras q comienzan a ser rodeadas por el agua) ¡TOMA ESTO, DRAMON KILLER AQUOS! (abalanzándose contra Alphamon, con toda su fuerza)

Alphamon recibe los poderosos ataques de Wargreymon, esta vez son más fuertes. El cuerpo de Alphamon estaba muy caliente a causa de los anteriores ataques de Wargreymon, el agua causaba q su armadura se comenzara a poner cada vez mas y mas débil, y aun cuando Alphamon tomaba distancia, el agua de las garras de Wargreymon se extendían como agujas q en mas de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de penetrar a Alphamon

ALPHAMON: (logrando alejarse más) pero... tu no posees esa habilidad

WARGREYMON: (haciendo desaparecer el agua de sus garras) en eso tienes toda la razon, pero Veemon no fue el único q aprendió algo, q a la vez, era muy difícil para el  
ALPHAMON: q?  
WARGREYMON: la zona volcánica en la q Gabumon y yo debíamos erradicar a los digimons invasores era un zona realmente peligrosa, y lo peor de todo era el hecho de q nos era muy difícil conseguir agua. Un día, encontré un pequeño arroyo, pero no podíamos sacar agua de ahí por q no teníamos baldes ni nada q se le pareciera, yo intentaba retener agua en mis manos pero como son tan grandes, me era imposible, siempre trataba de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez; retener el agua en mis manos para llevarla pero no podía. Poco a poco fui entendiendo q si quería poder llevar el agua en mis manos a donde quisiera, debía aprender a dominarla, con el pasar de los días fui capaz de dominar el agua de tenia en mis manos, y con practica y esfuerzo, logre controlarla a un nivel superior al q yo hubiera esperado

TAI: (pensando) Agumon, eres asombroso

WARGREYMON: ¡ahora puedes ver q soy mas fuerte y q no podrás ganarme!  
ALPHAMON: ¡te falta mucho para derrotarme pequeño! (colocando su lanza como escudo)

Wargreymon hace reaparecer el agua de sus garras, esta vez comienza a concentrarla en una especia de esfera

ALPHAMON: ¡QUE DEMONIOS ES LO Q HACES?  
WARGREYMON:¡COMO TE DIJE, AHORA SOY MAS FUERTE DE LO Q ERA ANTES, Y ESTA TECNICA ES MI MAYOR ORGULLO (haciendo crecer la esfera, formando una enrome esfera de agua electrificada) SIENTE EL PODER, EL POSEIDON FORCE ( arrojando el poder hacia Alphamon)

Alphamon recibe el ataque, esta vez el poder del agua electrificada afecta terriblemente a Alphamon, aun cuando usando su lanza logra deshacer rápidamente el ataque no logra recuperarse del mismo modo...

WARGREYMON: este juego apenas esta comenzando (haciendo aparecer un Terra Force en su mano derecha y un Poseidon Force en la izquierda) ¡TERRA FORCE Y POSEIDON FORCE, PODERES UNIDOS! (arrojando ambas esferas al caballero real)

Alphamon intenta retener los poderes, pero ambas fuerzas finalmente estallan, dejandolo derrotado en el suelo

ALPHAMON: (respirando con dificultad, pensando) sin duda es mas fuerte de lo q me hubiera imaginado, pero este combate apenas esta comenzando, aun no a visto de lo q soy capaz, por mi honor de caballero real, yo seré quien gane


	17. Metalgarurumon Vs Omnimon

Metalgarurumon vs Omnimon

Matt y Metalgarurumon llegan finalmente a la zona oeste de Tokio. Mientras esperan sobre un edificio alto, pueden observar como toda la gente huye, dejando muchas de las cosas q con mucho esfuerzo habían conseguido pero prefiriendo perderlas a perder la vida ante los terrible caballeros reales.

MATT: ellos ya han llegado muy lejos en todo esto, están involucrando gente inocente en algo q no tiene q ver nada con ellos  
METALGARURUMON: tienes razón pero... no ganamos nada estresándonos, debemos mantenernos firmes si es q queremos tener alguna oportunidad de triunfar, se q podemos  
MATT: jm, nada te desanima, verdad lobito?  
METALGARURUMON: supongo q soy igual a ti, jajaja

Por un buen rato, no pasa nada más, hasta q...

¿?: hasta q por fin llegaron mis oponentes

Omnimon aparece flotando frente a ellos, el enemigo ya estaba en el lugar

OMNIMON: pero q decepción, pensé q me enfrentaría a alguien poderoso, pero es un guitarrista y su tonto perro  
METALGARURUMON:¡por q no vienes aquí y me lo dices en la cara?  
OMNIMON: seria perder mí tiempo, jamás podrás vencerme, conozco cada uno de tus estilos de combate, como peleaste contra Rapidmon, es bueno, pero bastante predecible y poco fascinante, tu...caerás ante mi, jajajaja

METALGARURUMON: (despegando del edificio) ¡Matt, esta será peligroso, será mejor q esperes aquí, este tipo no se saldrá con la suya!  
MATT: de acuerdo, acaba con el  
METALGARURUMON: je, por supuesto

Ambos digimons quedan frente a frente...

OMNIMON: estas seguro de q quieres pelear?  
METALGARURUMON:¡POR SUPUESTO, ICE WOLF BITE!

Los misiles están en dirección a Omnimon….

OMNIMON: ¡supongo q no tienes nada mejor (moviendo su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, surge la espada) Trascendental Sword (Moviendo su espada, destruyendo dos los misiles) tu ataque es totalmente inútil ante mi!  
METALGARURUMON: ¡este juego apenas esta comenzando! (Descendiendo hasta el suelo)

Metalgarurumon observa a Omnimon y no deja de sonreír "algo trama".

METALGARURUMON: (pensando) tal vez conoce la forma como pelee contra Rapidmon, pero no sabe lo q le tengo preparado jajaja

Finalmente... Metalgarurumon, esta listo

Los muslos de sus patas traseras se abren, desvelando impulsores turbo y ahora...sale disparado rodeando toda la zona, yendo por callejones, subiendo edificios, a una velocidad imposible de medir

OMNIMON: (pensando) perro desgraciado ¿q es lo q pretende moviéndose así?

Pero... de todos los lugares por lo q Metalgarurumon corre, se disparan cientos y cientos de misiles congelantes. Cada zona por la q pasa dispara más y más misiles. Su velocidad también aumenta en el cielo de donde sigue disparando, ahora son cientos de miles de misiles y todos dirigidos a Omnimon.  
La lluvia de misiles están apunto de impactar pero...

OMNIMON: fascinante...eres sin lugar a dudas muchas capaz de lo q hubiera esperado...pero...¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE CON QUIEN ESTAS TRATANDO!(Liberando de su brazo derecho otra arma, el Supreme Cannon, disparando y destruyendo todos los misiles)

MATT: ¡no, el ataque fue deshecho!

OMNIMON: ¡y todavía no ves nada!

Voltea hacia atrás y logra ver a Metalgarurumon q se acerca a máxima velocidad. Pero esta vez Omnimon ha logrado verlo. Usando su espada golpea a Metalgarurumon, justo en la parte de atrás, y el lo único q puede hacer es intentar moverse hacia el edificio mas cercano lo mejor q puede...

METALGARURUMON: (aterrizando, mirándose) maldición, daño mi turbo, me va a ser difícil volar por ahora  
OMNIMON: Un simple digimon androide como tu no podrás contra mi, eres un robot lobo, yo por otro lado, soy un verdadero guerrero  
METALGARURUMON:¡CIERRA LA BOCA MAL NACIDO, ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO! (disparando su rayo de hielo)

Omnimon se coloca en posición defensiva con su espada...el rayo de hielo es totalmente desintegrado con el contacto con la espada

OMNIMON: tus intentos son inútiles, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi  
METALGARURUMON: (sonriendo) seguro?

Del cielo, y de los callejones de la ciudad...¡CIENTOS DE MILES DE MISILES SE DISPARAN, TODOS A GRAN VELOCIDAD, OMNIMON INTENTA ESQUIVARLOS PERO LOS MISILES LO SIGUEN. INTENTA USAR SU CAÑON PARA DESTRUIRLOS, PERO LOS MISILES SE MUEVEN HACIA DOS DIRECCIONES DISTINTAS, LA MITAD IMPACTA CONTRA LA ESPADA, ES IMPOSIBLE MOVERLO POR EL EXECIVO PESO, EL OTRO GRUPO DE MISILES IMPACTAN CONTRA EL CAÑON, PARECIA EN UN PRINCIPIO Q NO SE CONGELARIA POR EL CALOR Q EMANABA, PERO AL FINAL SE CONGELA

OMNIMON: ¡MALDITO PERRO, ¿Q DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? (tratando de mover los brazos)  
METALGARURUMON: ¡SOLO ESTOY DANDOLE FIN A TU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA, ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO (disparando con toda su fuerza hacia Omnimon) ICE WOLF BITE!

El poder de Metalgarurumon logra congelar totalmente a Omnimon. El caballero real esta totalmente indefenso, y ya no puede moverse.

MATT: ¡Metalgarurumon!

Metalgarurumon desciende muy débil a encontrarse con Matt. Cuando aterriza, cae de lo cansado q esta y por todos los daños q su cuerpo a sufrido. Intenta pararse pero nuevamente se cae, Matt trata de mantener a su compañero quieto.

MATT: (sujetando a su digimon) no vas a recuperarte si te esfuerzas  
METALGARURUMON: (aun débil) no deberías preocuparte por mi... Matt…  
MATT: si  
METALGARURUMON: tu digivice, intenta usar su fuerza para curarme  
MATT: (sacando su digivice y apuntándolo hacia Metalgarurumon) crees q funcionara?  
METALGARURUMON: el proceso es lento, pero no hay problema, igual Omnimon no podrá hacernos nada mientras este congelado.

Durante unos minutos, Metalgarurumon poco a poco se recupera con el poder del digivice.

Se escucha un crujido. Matt y Metalgarurumon voltean a ver

El cuerpo de Omnimon comienza a agrietarse…

y…

OMNIMON: ¡¿PENSARON Q ME QUEDARIA CONGELADO POR SIEMPRE? JAJAJAJA, AHORA LOS VOY A HACER PAGAR POR LO Q ME HICIERON! (rompiendo el hielo completamente)

MATT: Maldito, logro liberarse  
METALGARURUMON: levantándose, tranquilo, yo acabare con el  
MATT: (tratando de detener a su amigo) ¡No lo hagas, no estas totalmente recuperado aun!  
METALGARURUMON: si no lo detengo ahora, jamás me lo perdonaría

Matt trata de detenerlo, pero al final Metalgarurumon vuelve a elevarse para seguir enfrentando a Omnimon.

OMNIMON: subestimaste mi poder, y subestimarme (sacando su cañón) te costara caro  
METALGARURUMON: quiero ver de lo q eres capaz.

Metalgarurumon toma distancia. Desvela sus turbos traseros y se dispara hacia su oponente. Omnimon se prepara

METALGARURUMON: (acercándose cada vez mas) ¡PREPARATE A MORIR!

Pero...

Uno de sus turbos comienza a fallar y se detiene...

METALGARURUMON: (mirándose) ¡no, demonios!

¡SU RECUPERACION NO FUE COMPLETA, Y SU CUERPO TODAVIA TENIA ALGUNOS DAÑOS, LA SITUACION NO PINTABA NADA BIEN PARA METALGARURUMON!

MATT: (asustado) no  
OMNIMON: (apuntándole) parece q es el fin  
METALGARURUMON: no...  
OMNIMON: ¡ESTAS ACABADO, SUPREME CANNON!

Toda la descarga de energía del cañón va directamente a Metalgarurumon quien recibe el ataque de lleno.  
Todo el poder deja a Metalgarurumon vivo, pero extremada mente débil, cae al suelo inmóvil, no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera puede responderle a Matt q le grita desde el edificio en el q se encuentra.  
Omnimon desciende y queda junto al vencido digimon

OMNIMON: (caminando poco a poco) debiste haberle previsto, tengo prácticamente el poder de dos en uno, haberme retado sin haber tendió en cuenta ese pequeño detalle, fue sin duda un grave error (se detiene) ahora... (Mueve su mano izquierda, saca su espada) llego el momento de terminar (balancea un poco su arma) ¡AHORA MUERE!

Su espada esta cerca de cortar a Metalgarurumon, parece q todo esta perdido... pero...

Justo cuando la espada esta apunto de tocar a Metalgarurumon... Una luz intensa aparece, y el impacto de la espada es detenido...

MATT: (sorprendido) q es eso?

La luz poco a poco se ve disipando y puede verse q era lo q había detenido el ataque. Tres enormes espadas cubrían el cuerpo de Metalgarurumon, dos de las espadas eran sus mismas alas, y la tercera era su cola. La extraña escena confundió mucho a todos, y poco a poco las espadas se van desenvolviendo

OMNIMON: q es eso?  
METALGARURUMON: (sonriendo) sorprendido? Veemon no es el único q puede aprender un técnica nueva. Para estar en una zona volcánica se debe ser muy resistente, tu cuerpo debe ser duro para resistir los golpes y el calor. Yo tuve q aprender eso por la mala hasta q logre volver mi cuerpo y todas su partes en un arma q me daría una gran protección, pero claro, me costo entrenar mucho, y con el entrenamiento, me eh ganado estas grandiosas espadas.

MATT: (pensando) vaya, así q aprendió una nueva técnica, este lobo esta lleno de sorpresas.

Omnimon comienza a elevarse

OMNIMON: ¡aunque tengas una nueva técnica, voy a destruirte, Supreme Cannon! (disparando con todo su poder)

METALGARURUMON: ¡no esta vez, Espadas del Rey Lobo! (disparandose del suelo hacia Omnimon)

La energía de Omnimon esta apunto de chocar contra Metalgarurumon y este coloca sus tres espadas de frentes. Finalmente impactan y... la energía del cañón haba sido totalmente repelido por Metalgarurumon "como si no hubiera sido nada"

OMNIMON: (pensando) ¡Imposible!

Metalgarurumon esta vez es mas rápido, a pesar de los daños q su cuerpo aun sufre, esto no le impide seguir moviéndose con gracia y velocidad. Golpea varias veces a Omnimon, el filo de sus espadas es enorme, sumado a su velocidad, Omnimon apenas si puede verlo, o detenerlo. Luego de un rato, Omnimon queda totalmente golpeado mientras Metalgarurumon queda frente a el

OMNIMON: (golpeado y cansado) estas muy equivocado si crees q con eso me derrotaste

METALGARURUMON: (colocando sus tres espadas de frente) apenas es el comienzo (de las puntas de las espadas, se encienden unas luces azules, y se unes formando una especia de triangulo azul) ¡CON ESTO TERMINARE CONTIGO, TRIANGULO FROZEN!

Metalgarurumon dispara el triangulo de energía q traspasa a Omnimon... dejándolo totalmente congelado.

Luego de esto, Metalgarurumon desciende muy cansado hacia el edificio a encontrarse con Matt. Apenas si se mantiene en pie, pero tiene a su amigo para q lo ayude.

MATT: (sonriendo, sacando su digivice) ahora si vamos a curarte completamente  
METALGARURUMON: gracias

Ambos comienzan el proceso de curación de Metalgarurumon. Todo parece calmado...

OMNIMON: (pensando, mientras esta congelado) si me quedo en este estado, recuperare mi energía rápidamente. Y en cuanto me recupere, le demostrare a esos q hubieran estado mejor quedándose en sus casas, q haber venido a enfrentarme, jajajajaja.


	18. Rosemon Vs Crusadermon

Rosemon vs crusademon

Mimi y Rosemon finalmente llegan a su zona. Durante un rato, ambas solo se dedican a caminar por las calles. Estas parecen abandonadas y la poca gente q se ve, sale con un gran número de cajas. Solos o escoltados por policías.

MIMI: (mirando con tristeza esas personas) muchas ya deben haberse ido a otro lado, y otras deben estar ocultas  
ROSEMON: (atrás de Mimi) los caballeros reales parecen haber sembrado el terror en la ciudad, si es q queremos q estas personas vuelvan a dormir en paz, debemos destruirlos cuanto antes  
MIMI: tienes razón amiga

Durante casi, una media ahora, ambas chicas siguen caminando, sin ver nada especial...

pero...

ROSEMON: ¡MIMI, CUIDADO! (saltando frente a su compañera y colocando en posición defensiva)

Un rayo golpe a Rosemon, dejándola en el suelo

MIMI: (acercándose a su digimon, preocupada) Rosemon

¿?:mi ataque fallo, pero no pasara dos veces...

Mimi voltea a ver hacia donde se escucha la voz quedando frente a un callejón...

De entre las sombras del callejón, sale Crusadermon, con la mano extendida

CRUSADERMON: (apuntándoles) las tengo donde quería, ahora morirán (cargando nuevamente su láser)

ROSEMON:(postrada en el suelo) Mimi... escóndete  
MIMI: pero...  
ROSEMON: yo estaré bien, ahora debes ponerte a salvo  
MIMI: de acuerdo

Mimi se aleja de la zona y se queda cerca a un edificio, mientras observa

CRUSADERMON: pareces ser bastante ruda, pero eso no te salvara de mí  
ROSEMON: eso mismo iba a decir

Ambos digimons se quedan parados varios minutos sin moverse, mientras sopla el viento...

Finalmente...

¡AMBAS GUERRERAS SE ABALANZAN UNA HACIA LA OTRA. ROSEMON GOLPEA A CRUSADERMON VARIAS VECES CON PUÑOS Y PATADA, USANDO TODA SU FUERZA Y TODA SU FURIA EN CADA ATAQUE, PERO ESTA SOLO SE LIMITA A BLOQUER CADA ATAQUE CON SU ESCUDO.  
FINALMENTE ROSEMON ESTA APUNTO DE GOLPEARLA PERO...  
CRUSADERMON LOGRA AGACHARSE JUSTO A TIEMPO, QUEDANDO DEBAJO DE ROSEMON!

CRUSADERMON: llego la hora ¡Golpe de Atena!

Crusadermon usa todo su poder en un único golpe, con el cual manda a volar a Rosemon.

Rosemon queda postrada, Crusadermon apenas si le da importancia, aterriza y comienza a caminar hacia otra dirección.

ROSEMON: espera... (levantándose con dificultad)  
CRUSADERMON: (deteniéndose y volteando a ver) q... Quieres mas?  
ROSEMON: (poniéndose derecha) no voy a darme por vencida tan fácilmente, mas te vale estar preparada (golpeando su látigo contra el suelo)  
CRUSADERMON: te crees muy salvaje, veamos si realmente lo eres. (Despareciendo)

Rosemon se prepara, y espera...

Pero… Crusadermon aparece detrás de ella, esta apunto de golpearla

MIMI: ¡Rosemon, detrás de ti!

Rosemon logra voltear la mirada, apenas se da cuenta…. Logra alejarse antes de q Crusadermon pueda hacer algo.

CRUSADERMON: ¡NO VAS A DETENERME, ESPIRAL DE MASQUEREID!

Crusadermon comienza a girar a alta velocidad

ROSEMON: ¡ROSA LANZA! (usando su látigo, reteniendo los giros de Crusadermon)

Crusadermon deja de girar y se toma distancia

CRUSADERMON: ¡Q RIDICULA ERES, TORMENTA ESCARLATA! (usando su tormenta de rosas)  
Las rosas están a punto de paralizar a Rosemon….

ROSEMON: ¡JAJAJAJA, MIRA ESTO, TORMENTA ESCARLATA!  
CRUSADERMON: q?

Las tormentas escarlatas chocan, formando un remolino q poco a poco desaparece.

CRUSADERMON: (descendiendo) No pensé q tu también conocieras esa técnica

Justo cuando Crusadermon toca el suelo…..algo pasa…..

¡UNA ENORME AGUJA COMIENZA A SALIR DEL SUELO, CRUSADERMON LOGRA EVITARLA, PERO MAS Y MAS DE ESAS AGUJAS COMIENZAN A CRECER, CRUSADERMON TRATA DE VOLAR, PERO LAS AGUJAS SIGUEN CRECIENDO Y FINALMENTE…LA DEJAN ATRAPADA!

MIMI: (sorprendida) sorprendente

Crusadermon queda completamente inmovilizada entre las agujas creadas por Rosemon

CRUSADERMON: (intentando moverse) Q diablos son estas cosas?

ROSEMON: (acercándose sonriendo) Es inútil, esas espinas te impedirán moverte  
CRUSADERMON: como paso esto?  
ROSEMON: ¿ya se te olvido q golpe el suelo con mi látigo hace unos momentos

Crusadermon comienza a recordar q antes de atacarla por la espalda, Rosemon había golpeado el suelo con su látigo

ROSEMON: esta es mi técnica especial, Rosa Velvet, y ahora…. Estas atrapada, y no puedes hacer nada

MIMI: (pensando) Rosemon, eres muy lista

Durante varios minutos, Crusadermon decide no luchar más y se mantiene atrapada entre las espinas de Rosemon.  
Parece q las chicas tienen el combate ganado...

pero...

Crusadermon comienza a brillar. Rosemon y Mimi no entienden q es lo q esta sucediendo hasta q...

¡LAS EXPINAS EXPLOTAN LEVANTANDO UNA ENORME NUBE DE POLVO, Y CAUSANDO Q ROSEMON CAIGA AL SUELO. ESTA VEZ, CRUSADERMON ESTA LIBRE!

ROSEMON: no es posible

CRUSADERMON: (rodeada por un aura de energía rosa) esto es lo q sucede cuando subestimas a tu oponente, ¿o q pensaste, q me quedaría entre esas espinas y me resignaría a perder? pues te equivocaste chulita, ahora será mejor q te dediques a rogarme piedad.

ROSEMON: (poniéndose en posición defensiva) eso nunca

Nuevamente, ambas digimons se lanzan una hacia otra, y comienzan a atacarse. Rosemon la golpea desde muchas direcciones, utiliza su látigo para golpearla fuertemente. Pero Crusadermon apenas si le coloca ánimos a la batalla, bloqueando los ataques de Rosemon con mucha pereza.  
La batalla parece muy estúpida, por q a Crusadermon parece no tener ninguna intención en pelear. Pero...

MIMI: (pensando) esto es muy extraño, es seguro q algo trama...

Por varios minutos, una batalla poco emocionante sigue, y esto empieza a frustrar cada vez mas a Rosemon.

ROSEMON: (tomando distancia, muy enojada) ¡oye tu, por q no le pones seriedad a esto?

Pero Crusadermon no le responde, y en un momento, se aleja y se eleva, sin hacer nada, excepto, ponerse en posición defensiva con su escudo.

Por un momento, no sucede nada... hasta q... Crusadermon desaparece...

Rosemon se prepara para lo q pueda pasar y...

¡CRUSADERMON COMIENZA A ATACARLA. GOLPEANDOLA Y PATEANDOLA DESDE DIFERENTES DIRECCIONES, NI SIQUIERA ROSEMON PUEDE REACCIONAR DE UN ATAQUE CUANDO ES ATACADA NUEVAMENTE, NO PUEDE DEFENDERSE NI CONTRAATACAR TAMPOCO!  
Luego de varios minutos de golpes tras golpes, finalmente cae al suelo, totalmente rendida

CRUSADERMON: (apareciendo a su lado) creíste q no peleaba con ganas sin alguna razón? (comienza a pisar a Rosemon) no creí q fueras tan ingenua, solo esperaba el momento ideal para acabar contigo, eres como una rosa, y como todas, marchitas y mueres, ese es tu único destino (extiende su mano y se prepara para disparar su laser)

todo parece estar acabado  
pero...

Rosemon se mueve y se acomoda, quedando de rodillas

CRUSADERMON: una buena posición para terminar  
ROSEMON: (riéndose) no lo creo

De pronto, alrededor de Rosemon empieza a aparecer una extraña nube negra, al principio no se sabe q es...

CRUSADERMON: (asustada, tomando distancia) ¡ERES UNA MALDITA, ESO ES VENENO!

MIMI: (pensando) ¿veneno?  
ROSEMON: (levantándose) finalmente lo entendiste, exactamente, esto es veneno  
CRUSADERMON: (asustada) como es posible?  
ROSEMON: Veemon también nos sorprendió cuando nos mostro sus poderes, pero mas, cuando esos poderes venían de el mismo, es este caso el veneno lo produce mi propio cuerpo. Durante mi misión con Biyomon, tuve q aprender a producirlo como mecanismo de defensa, fue difícil, pero de algo sirve la practica.

MIMI: (pensando) Rosemon, eres genial

CRUSADERMON: ¡ESO NO ME IMPEDIRA ACABAR CONTIGO! (saliendo disparada para atacar a Rosemon)

ROSEMON: ahora veras quien soy realmente (sus ropas y varias partes de su cuerpo cambian de color, y se vuelven negras, esta vez, se ve realmente sexy) ¡Contempla mi nueva técnica, Flor negra, Rosa de la muerte!

Amabas digimons vuelvan a atacarse, pero esta vez...

¡EL PODER DEL VENENO DE ROSEMON ES ENROME. CADA VEZ Q FALLA ALGUN GOLPE, SU VENENO EMPIEZA A BROTAR LO Q LE DA SIEMPRE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE GOLPEAR A CRUSADERMON CON LA GUARDIA BAJA!

CRUSADERMON: (preparando su golpe de atena) ¡acabare contigo!

Crusadermon manda su golpe a Rosemon pero...  
Rosemon logra esquivarlo justo a tiempo

CRUSADERMON: q?  
ROSEMON: ¡ES TU FIN!

Rosemon la golpea con su látigo en el pecho y... libera una enorme nube de veneno, Crusadermon la respira totalmente y cae noqueada al suelo...

Parece q tienen la victoria

O...

Eso es lo q creen.


	19. Grandkuwagamon Vs Magnamon

Grandkuwagamon vs Magnamon

KEN: (sobre el lomo de su dijimos, volando) ya estamos cerca Grandkuwagamon, prepárate a descender.  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: esta bien, buscare un buen lugar (descendiendo un poco)  
KEN: oye…  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: q sucede?  
KEN: tú… bueno, crees q ganaremos?  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: je, yo no lo dudaría Ken  
KEN: (sonriendo) tienes razón amigo.

Ambos están cerca de decender pero….  
Ken ve una especie de luz brillante q viene de la ciudad, trata de observar bien, finalmente…..

KEN:¡GRANDKUWAGAMON, CUDADO!

VARIOS MISILES IBAN DIRIGIDOS A ELLOS DESDE TIERRA, LES ESTABAN DISPARANDO.  
GRANDKUWAGAMON SE MUEVE HACIA TODOS LADOS LO MEJOR Q PUEDE CON KEN ENCIMA, INTENTA EVITAR TODOS LOS ATAQUES, TRATO DE CONTRAATACAR, PERO NO ENCONTRABA UN BUEN PUNTO PARA ATACAR.  
LOS MISILES SON DEMASIADOS Y FINALMENTE... CINCO MISILES IMPACTAN SOBRE EL,

Grandkuwagamon cae completamente vencido mientras Ken se sujeta de su amigo con todas sus fuerzas.  
Siguen cayendo hacia el suelo... Grandkuwagamon logra voltearse, sujetando a Ken son sus garras y cayendo de espaldas...Finalmente impacta levantando una enorme nube de polvo

KEN: (bastante aturdido por el impacto) Grand... kuwagamon, estas bien?  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: descuida, soy mas resistente de lo q parezco

Ken le sonrie, pero...

¿?: asi q sobrevivieron a mi pequeña bienvenida, jajaja

Ken voltea la mirada para ver quien es...

KEN: así q ya apareciste

MAGNAMON: uds dos habrán deseado haber muerto por mis misiles en vez de tener q enfrentarse a mi,jajaja  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: (levantándose con dificultad) Ken, hasta a un lado, yo me encargare de el  
KEN: de acuerdo

Ken se aleja del lugar y se esconde detrás de un callejón, observando todo.

MAGNAMON: realmente crees q me ganaras?  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: eso lo apuesto (abalanzándose contra Magnamon) ¡ACABARE CON TIGO!

Pero Magnamon desparece justo antes de recibir el ataque

GRANDKUWAGAMON: Dónde esta?

Magnamon aparece sobre el, pateándolo fuertemente hacia el suelo

KEN:¡GRANDKUWAGAMON!  
MAGNAMON: jajajajaja, eres muy débil, jamás me ganaras así (dando media vuelta, preparado para irse)

Pero….

GRANDKUWAGAMON: espera…

Grandkuwagamon comienza a levantarse con mucha dificultad, aun no esta vencido

MAGNAMON: (mirando de reojo hacia atrás) pareces preparado a morir (comienza a elevarse) ¡PUES ENTONCES DE CUMPLIRE TU DESEO, MAGNA BLAST! (comienza a disparar sus misiles)

KEN:¡cuidado!

Grandkuwagamon logra ver los misiles, se impulsa para evitarlos

GRANDKUWAGAMON: !NO ME VENCERAS TAN FACILMENTE, X- SICORS CLAW!

Magnamon retiene el ataque con su pierna, y logra desviarlo

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡VOY A EXTERMINARTE, MAL NACIDO! (volando a toda velocidad hacia Magnamon, pero... este no se mueve)

MAGNAMON: (comenzando a brillar) caíste  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: q?  
MAGNAMON: ¡EXPLOSION MAGNA!

Magnamon crea una poderosa ola de energía, Grandkuwagamon, intenta resistir el ataque pero...  
... no lo logra, y cae

MAGNAMON: (sujetando a Grandkuwagamon de una de sus tenazas) jajajaja, todavía no eh empezado a divertirme

Magnamon comienza a golpear a Grandkuwagamon con su otro brazo.  
Grandkuwagamon no se pude defender, solo debe soportar los golpes y q Magnamon empiece a contarlos para burlarse de el

MAGNAMON: (sigue golpeando al dijimos) Setenta y uno, setenta y dos, setenta y tres...voy a ver cuantos golpes debo darte antes de q me pidas misericordia, jajajaja

Durante media hora, la tortura continua.  
Magnamon esta a punto de acertar el golpe numero ochenta... ... pero...

Grandkuwagamon detiene el golpe

MAGNAMON: como?

En ese momento, Grandkuwagamon se aleja de Magnamon

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡AHORA TE LAS VERAS ENSERIO, ATAQUE MULTIPLE DE X-SICCORS CLAW!

Magnamon, nuevamente usa sus brazos e intenta contener los ataques, ¡esta vez son demasiados, es imposible contenerlos, y finalmente...Explotan, creando una gran nube de humo!

Magnamon sale de la nube completamente agotado. Esta vez, Grandkuwagamon, no perderá ninguna oportunidad

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡es el fin!

MAGNAMON:(poniéndose derecho) aun no

Grandkuwagamon y Magnamon chocan sus ataques, esta vez son golpes y patadas de ambos dijimos, es trata de fuerza bruta y de resistir los ataques del otro

MAGNAMON: (tomando impulso sobre un edificio para saltar) ¡Magna Golpe! (Grandkuwagamon se cubre con sus garras, reteniendo el golpe produciendo una fuerte ola de energía)

Grandkuwagamon usa su otro par de manos, y comienza a golpear a Magnamon

MAGNAMON: (tomando distancia) ¡Maldito insecto, PATADA MAGNA! (golpeando fuertemente a Grandkuwagamon en la cara, mandándolo al suelo) ¡NO E TERMINADO CONTIGO, MAGNA PATADA! (pateando a Grandkuwagamon en el estomago, mientras aun se encuentra en el suelo) ¡HORA DE TERMINAR, MAGNA BLAST! (disparando varios misiles, todos impactan contra el dijimos)

Magnamon finalmente se aleja un poco mientras observa la gran nube de polvo mientras se ríe

KEN: ¡Grandkuwagamon, (volteando a ver a Magnamon) tu...tu...eres...eres un maldito!

Magnamon se mueve muy rápido, y sujeta a Ken por el cuello

MAGNAMON: jajajajaja, tu amigo se fue (sacando las garras) ahora es tu turno

Pero...

De entre la nube de polvo se puede observar algo, no es muy claro, pero poco a poco la nube de polvo comienza a desvanecerse...¡ERA GRANDKUWAGAMON, CUBIERTO POR UNA EXTRAÑA AURA NEGRA!

MAGNAMON: (soltando a Ken y acercándose al lugar) q es esto?

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (jadeando un poco) sorprendido?  
MAGNAMON: esa extraña aura, es oscura, pero no es maligna, no lo entiendo ¡pero eso no va a detenerme, Magna Blast! (disparando más misiles

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡PROMINENCIA CAOTICA!(Extendiendo su aura oscura, destruyendo todos los misiles)  
MAGNAMON:imposible?  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: posible, esta es la oscuridad q vive en mi corazón, pero no quiere decir q yo sea malvado  
MAGNAMON: q?  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: no solo Veemon a comprendido otras cosas en este mundo, cuando estuve con Patamon, estábamos tranquilos y sin preocupaciones, pero hubo un día en el q por accidente entre a una cueva, me perdí, y estuve en medio de las sombras durante varios días. Me di cuenta de q la oscuridad es algo a lo q no debemos tener, es algo con lo q debemos aprender a vivir, por q es algo q todos tenemos, pero no significa maldad, significa simplemente oscuridad, q no nos deja ver, pero al saber vivir con ella, podemos ver mas bondad q en la misma luz.

KEN:(pensando, recordando cuando fue Emperador de los dijimos) yo me deje guiar por las sombras, solo la veía como maldad, no vea q dentro de ella se pudiera encontrar el bien y el amor, Grandkuwagamon... se q puedes ganar

MAGNAMON: (elevándose de un salto) ¡ESAS ESTUPIDECES NO ME INTERESAN, LO UNICO Q SE ES Q ACABARE CON TIGO, EXPLOSION MAGNA!

(Magnamon crea una enorme ola de energía, pero Grandkuwagamon lo compensa con su Prominencia Caótica, creando una ola de energía oscura igual. Ambos ataques chocan)

Pero... ...

La energía de Magnamon es rebasada y deshecha por la de Grandkuwagamon, y la oscuridad cubre al caballero real, dejándolo en un estado de horror q le impide moverse. Magnamon solo puede temblar y mostrar una mirada llena de terror

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (quedando frente a Magnamon) creo q esta oscuridad q es tranquila para mi, para ti debe ser... aterradora (concentrando su aura oscura en una de sus garras, Volando a toda velocidad hacia Magnamon) ¡LLEGO LA HORA DE Q RECIBAS TODO MI PODER, GOLPE DEL CAOS! (golpeando a Magnamon con una enorme cantidad de energía oscura)

El poder es gigantesco, Magnamon sale del estado de terror, pero no puede retener todo el poder, y se estrella contra un edificio (en el q por suerte, no hay nadie)

MAGNAMON: (sin poder moverse, pensando) no pensé... no pensé q fuera tan fuerte, pero esto no se acaba todavía, aun no han visto de lo q soy capaz


	20. Herculeskabuterimon Vs dynasmon

Herculeskabuterimon vs Dynasmon

Izzy sobre el lomo de su digimon aun sobrevuelan sobre Tokyo antes de llegar a su correspondiente zona, donde se encontrarían con su oponente

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Izzy, Dynasmon es un oponente peligroso, seria bueno q diseñáramos algún tipo de estrategia, así al menos nos sentiríamos mas seguros.  
IZZY: deberías tranquilizarte, sin importar lo fuerte q sea, Dynasmon debe tener algún punto vulnerable, y en cuanto lo encontremos, lo utilizaremos en su contra, tenlo por se guro  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ojala tengas razón

Durante un rato, ambos siguen volando, hasta q finalmente llegan y aterrizan.

Pasan varios minutos luego de su llegada y... parece q no hubiera nadie, no hay gente en la calle, todas las luces están apagadas, y no se siente ni un alma en el aire...

IZZY: (muy serio) seguramente esta zona ya fue evacuada, eso explicaría el por q no ahí nadie

Nuevamente, pasan varios minutos...

Hasta q...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡IZZY, CUIDADO! (Colocándose frente a Izzy)

¡UN RELAMPAGO CAE...ESTA APUNTO DE GOLPEAR A IZZY. PERO HERCULESKABUTERIMON LOGRA BLOQUEARLO, PERO EL RELAMPAGO GOLPEA A HERCULESKABUTERIMON CON TODA SU FUERZA!

El mega digimon cae al suelo, muy aturdido

IZZY: Herculekabuterimon! (corriendo hacia su compañero)  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Izzy, no te acerques (Izzy se detiene casi de inmediato) Ya esta aquí...

Otro relámpago cae y levanta una enorme nube de polvo. Poco a poco la nube se va desvaneciendo... poco a poco, se puede ver a alguien entre el polvo y el humo

DYNASMON: (saliendo de la nube de polvo) Uds son mis oponentes? estaba seguro q seria TK quien vendría, jmjmjmjm, no importa, un elegido es un elegido sin importar quien sea  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Izzy (levantándose con dificultad) ve a un lugar seguro, me encargare de luchar (poniéndose en posición defensiva)  
IZZY: De acuerdo, buena suerte (corriendo y ocultándose en un callejón cercano)

DYNASMON: (estirándose un poco) no voy a cuestionarte, igual q tus otros amigos, se q no eres ningún debilucho, sin embargo...(colocándose de recto) jejejejeje (extendiendo sus alas eh impulsándose) ME VOY A ASEGURAR DE DESTRUIRTE POR SIEMPRE (golpeando a Herculeskabuterimon con toda su fuerza)

Herculeskabuterimon es derribado, el golpe fue simplemente poderoso

DYNASMON: ¡ TODAVIA NO EH TERMINADO (extendiendo sus brazos) DNA DESINTEGRATION, JAJAJAJAJAJA (disparando dos láser de las palmas de sus manos)

IZZY:¡CUIDADO!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (levantándose con dificultad) ¡ESTOY MUY LEJOS DE SER DERROTADO, HYPER BLASTER! (disparando sus rayos)

Los poderosos ataques impactan y explotan, liberando una enorme nube de humo

IZZY: (cubriendo sus ojos) q fue lo q paso?

la nube comienza arremolinarse y poco a poco desparecen, Dynasmon había girado para hacerlas desaparecer.

DYNASMON: ¡pareces ser resistente, habrá q ver cuanto mas soportas, Aliento de Dragón (disparando fuego de su boca hacia Herculeskabuterimon)!

Herculeskabuterimon recibe directamente del fuego, poco a poco el fuego lo cubre completamente.

IZZY:¡no!  
DYNASMON: ¡jajajajaja, finalmente logre acabar con el!

Pero...

El fuego comienza a moverse de una manera extraña, comienza formarse un remolino de fuego

DYNASMON: q?  
IZZY: q sucede?

El remolino de fuego comienza a moverse, y se dirige hacia Dynasmon

DYNASMON: es imposible!

El remolino se hace cada vez mas grande y... Herculeskabuterimon sale del tornado de fuego, sus tenazas están cubiertas por llamas y vuela a una velocidad impresionante

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: comencemos a luchar enserio!

Herculeskabuterimon comienza a golpear a Dynasmon. Dynasmon no puede acercarsele, el fuego q cubre sus tenazas es muy intenso...

DYNASMON: maldición (pensando, mientras esquiva los golpes) logro sobrevivir a mi ataque de aliento de dragón, también pudo usar mi propio ataque a su beneficio, pero... (Herculeskabuterimon esta a punto de asestar otro golpe, pero...) jmjmjmjm, (Dynasmon había detenido el golpe) no permitiré q me derrote

Dynasmon sujeta fuertemente la tenaza del digimon insecto, el fuego q la cubría se había ido, ahora el podía sujetarla sin problema.  
Dynasmon comienza a mover la tenaza de Herculeskabuterimon y...¡LO LANZA CON TODA SU FUERZA, HERCULESKABUTERIMON CHOCA ONTRA UN EDIFICIO, SU ENORME TAMAÑO Y LA FUERZA CON LA Q DYNASMON LO AROJA, CAUSA UN ENROME DAÑO EN LA EDIFICACION... HERCULESKABUTERIMON EMPIEZA A CAER COMPLETAMENTE RENDIDO HACIA EL SUELO!  
DYNASMON: (tomando distancia) parece q finalmente lo eh derrotado

IZZY: no... Herculeskabuterimon!

Izzy comienza a correr hacia su digimon pero...  
DYNASMON: (apareciendo frente a el) será mejor q no te acerques  
IZZY: pero...  
DYNASMON: aun si logro soportar mi aliento de dragón, estoy mas q seguro q debe estar demasiado débil como para seguir luchando

pasan unos segundos y ninguno de los dos dice nada, hasta q...

DYNASMON: (sonriendo) respóndeme una cosa pequeño ¿q sentido tiene conocer?  
IZZY: q es lo q quieres decir?  
DYNASMON: el conocimiento es una puerta, q se abre y nos enseña el mundo...pero... .. también es una puerta, hacia el dolor y el sufrimiento  
IZZY: ¡no es posible, el conocimiento nos ayuda, si nosotros no aprendemos, jamas mejoramos, nos quedamos es un mismo nivel, así q no puedes decir cosas asi!

Escuchando estas palabras, Dynasmon golpea a Izzy, enviándolo al suelo...

DYNASMON: (acercándose) ¡como se nota q no has aprendido nada realmente, el conocimiento, tu emblema, no es otra cosa mas q una maldición! (poniéndose frente a frente con Izzy) o dime ¿las cosas q han aprendido, no te han causado dolor?  
IZZY: q?  
DYNASMON: aprendiste a conocer a las personas, para darte cuenta q la humanidad e pútrida y miserable, conociste la verdad acerca de nuestro digimundo, para ver q es un mundo capaz de destruir al tuyo, conociste a tus padres, y te diste cuenta q toda tu vida te habían mentido, siendo tu adoptado y tus verdaderos padres estando muertos

Las palabras de Dyanasmon eran muy frias y cruelesIzzy trataba de evitarlo, pero habia comenzado a llorar.

DYNASMON: y lo peor... nos conociste a nosotros, y nuestro plan, y de diste cuenta... q jamás podrán vencernos

Izzy ya no puede soportar más las crueles palabras de Dynasmon, y comienza a llorar. Viendo la escena, Dynasmon solo se aleja y al estar a suficiente distancia, voltea a ver a Izzy.

DYNASMON: (extendiendo su brazo derecho) ahora... voy a acabar con tu miserable existencia (comienza a cargar su láser) ¡DNA Destintegration!

¡EL PODER DEL LASER SE ACERCA CADA VEZ MAS A IZZY, QUIEN NO PUEDE REACCIONAS, HASTA Q...!

¿?:¡NO TE DEJARE!

¡UN RELAMPAGO APARECE Y CHOCA CONTRA EL LASER DE DYNASMON, NEUTRALIZANDOLO!  
Dynasmon e Izzy voltean a ver de donde había venido el relámpago y... ambos quedan sorprendidos  
A lo lejos, del edificio al q Dynasmon había lanzado a Herculeskabuterimon, el venia, no parecía estar cansado, se acerba caminando, y su cuerpo... estaba cuerpo de pequeñas agujas q brillaban con una intensa luz amarilla, liberando electricidad

DYNASMON: (asustado) ¡no, no es posible, no hay manera de q aun puedas estar con vida!  
El digimon insecto voltea a ver a Izzy, una de sus tenazas deja de producir electricidad, y la pasa muy cerca de su compañero.  
HERCULESKABUERIMON: Izzy, no debes llorar, es cierto q a veces el conocimiento de las cosas nos puede traer tristeza, pero... siempre será mejor tener una mente llena de curiosidad y un deseo por aprender, por q es así, como podemos mejorar, hacernos mejores cada día, tu me has enseñado eso

Al escuchar a su digimon, Izzy se seca las lágrimas y le regala una sonrisa a Herculeskabuterimon  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Dynasmon (volteándolo a ver) TK nos contó su experiencia contigo, trataste de enredarle la mente a Izzy tal como lo hiciste con el, eso jamás voy a perdonártelo! (cargando sus tenazas nuevamente)  
DYNASMON: tus amenazas no me interesan, lo q si me interesa saber es ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? jamás lo había visto.  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: jajaja, esto debería demostrarte q la curiosidad y el conocimiento van de la mano, podemos llegar a hacer grandes si tenemos el deseo de aprender y adquirir conocimientos, nuestro amigo Veemon lo hizo, y yo también lo eh hecho al tener curiosidad sobre el poder de lo rayo de rodean la zona de maquinas q Hawkmon y yo visitamos, conocí su fuerza, y un mas, conocí el poder q contenía en mi interior, q con practica y esfuerzo e logrado liberar ahora!

DYNASMON: ¡LOS JUEGOS SE HAN TERMINADO! (volando hacia Herculeskabuterimon)  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Y TU PERDISTE, CONCE MI TECNICA ESPECIAL (las agujas de sus tenazas se unen y se extienden en una larga hoja electrica) GUADAÑA DE TORMENTA!

Esta vez el poder de Herculeskabuterimon es muy superior a lo q era en un principio. Ambos digimons siguen atacandose, y ahora, Dynasmon comienza a debilitarse... pasan varios minutos y mabos digimons se alejan.

DYNASMON: (pensando, y jadeando) no, estoy muy debil, no creo q pueda seguir  
HERCULESKABUERIMON: ¡VOY A CABAR CONTIGO! (golpeando a Dynasmon con toda su fuerza con sus guadañas)

El golpe fue muy fuerte, Dynasmon esta muy debil y cae rendido al suelo, esta debil...

... pero... aun no esta derrotado.


	21. Valkiriemon vs Ulforceveedramon

Valkiriemon vs Ulforceveedramon

Jolei y Valkiriemon finalmente llegan a su zona correspondiente. Descienden hasta la calle, parece abandonada

VALKIRIEMON: oye, Jolei  
JOLEI: dime…..  
VAKIRIEMON: crees q nuestro enemigo nos este esperando escondido en alguna parte?  
JOLEI: (comienza a caminar, y su digimon la sigue) no me gusta analizar mucho las cosas, pero es obvio q estuvo aquí, sino las calles estarían llenas de personas ¡no crees?  
VALKIRIEMON: supongo q tienes razón

Ambos siguen caminando hasta q….Jolei casi tropieza con alguien al doblar la esquina

JOVEN: perdóname, no me fije  
JOLEI: no te disculpes, fui yo quien no te vio, pero q haces aquí? Esta zona es peligrosa  
JOVEN: no lo sabia, estoy buscando un modo de irme, dime ¿me podrías acompañar?  
JOLEI: ¡claro!

Jolei se coloca al frente mientras el joven la sigue, pero…. Por unos segundos el joven mira de reojo a Valkiriemon y este…. Tiene un extraño presentimiento

Durante un buen rato, Valkiriemon y los dos jóvenes caminan por la desolada calle. Valkiriemon sigue sintiéndose extraño, pero Jolei ni siquiera parece darse cuanta de eso hasta que…..

JOVEN: oye… parece q tu amigo esta inquieto  
JOLEI: ahh no me había dado cuenta (volteando a ver a su digimon) Valkiriemon ¿te encuentras bien?  
VALKIRIEMON: (con la mirada baja) eso creo  
JOVEN: oye… (pasando su brazo sobre Jolei para abrasarla) ¿q tal si tu y yo vamos a comer alguna vez? Solos tú y yo  
JOLEI: (quitando con cuidado el brazo del joven) disculpa, pero yo ya tengo un pretendiente  
JOVEN: enserio?  
JOELI: si, es un chico muy lindo, y también muy especial, aun no somos novios oficiales pero… esperamos serlo pronto  
JOVEN: ya veo

El joven se aleja, adelantándose a Jolei y a Valkiriemon

JOVEN: sabes? Es un lastima q me hayas dado esa respuesta

El joven comienza a ser cubierto por un aura oscura. Su cuerpo comienza a agrandarse y sus ojos se vuelven rojos.  
Jolei comienza a asustarse y rápidamente Valkiriemon la cubre con sus brazos.  
El joven da un enorme salto y es cubierto por una misteriosa niebla negra.  
La niebla baja hasta un poste y poco a poco va desapareciendo.

JOLEI: (horrorizada) no puede ser

La niebla desaparece totalmente….

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: es una pena la respuesta q me diste, hubiera sido muy interesante haber salido alguna vez  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡q ingenuo eres, ¿realmente pensaste q Jolei caería en un juego tan absurdo?  
ULFORCEVEDRAMON: ¡eso es algo q ahora no importa, finalmente los tengo y me encargare de eliminarlos de una vez por todas, jajaja!

Pasan unos minutos en los q nadie hace o dice nada.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡PREPARENSE A MORIR! (extendiendo sus alas y saltando desde el poste de luz) ¡ULFORCE SABER!

JOLEI: q?

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (acercándose cada vez mas) ¡ADIOS JOLEI!  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡NO TE DEJARE! (bloqueando el ataque con su espada)

Tras el bloqueo, ambos digimons toman distancia

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (poniéndose derecho) vaya q eres hábil, pelear contigo será una experiencia interesante  
VALKIRIEMON: eso mismo iba a decir

Pasan unos minutos hasta q...

Ambos digimons salen disparados... cada uno más cerca del otro...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (corriendo) ¡ESPERO Q HAYAS PREPARADO UN TESTAMENTO PARA Q TUS AMIGOS SEPAN LO Q LES CORRESPONDE! (Sacando su espada)  
VALKIRIEMON: (corriendo) ¡TODOS UDS HAN CAUSADO MUCHO DOLOR (sacando su espada) DEPENDE DE NOSOTROS EXTERMINARLO PARA SIEMPRE!

¡FINALMENTE AMBOS DIGIMONS SE ACERCAN Y CHOCAN SUS ESPADAS!

Ambos liberan una enrome cantidad de energía. Ambos siguen su combate con espadas, cruzando y bloqueando los golpes de espada de su adversario, una batalla q parece no tener fin por q ninguno de los dos da la oportunidad de q su oponente lo ataque por otro lado

VALKIRIEMON: (pensando, bloqueando los ataques) es un estupido, si sigue así, mi espada Feral le quitara su energía, y estará vulnerable a mis flechas, si... unos bloqueos mas y lo lograre.

Continua lo q parece ser un interminable choque de espadas hasta q...  
Valkiriemon toma distancia, mientras se aleja preparar su ballesta y varias flechas.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (pensando) q esta haciendo?  
VALKIRIEMON: (apuntándole con su ballesta) ¡ESTAS ACABADO ULFORCEVEEDRAMON, FLECHAS RELAMPAGO! (disparando sus tres flechas cargadas de electricidad)

Las flechas chocan contra Ulforceveedramon, produciendo una enorme nueve de polvo totalmente cargada de energía

JOLEI: (saltando de alegría) ¡lo logro, lo logro!  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡si, logre vencerlo!

pero...  
la nube de polvo se va desvaneciendo...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (levantándose) realmente creyeron q me destruirían con esas flechas tan insignificantes? (Rompiendo las tres flechas)

VALKIRIEMON: (asustado) no, es imposible, mi espada...  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: debía de absorber mis poderes cada vez q bloquear uno de mis ataques, tal como paso con Leopardmon. Pero... no contaste con un detalle, y es q mi armadura es mucho mas densa q fuerte q cualquier metal, es efecto de tu espadita no voy a sentirlo aunque te pasaras mil años intentándolo jajajajaja.

VALKIRIEMON: eres un maldito  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: pues si ni tienes nada q decir entonces...¡ YO CONTINUARE CON LA BATALLA! (corriendo hacia Valkiriemon y golpeándolo en el estomago)

JOLEI: ¡Valkiriemon!

Valkiriemon cae de rodillas al suelo, el golpe le había sacado todo el aire y apenas si podía respirar.  
Ulforceveedramon no desaprovecha la oportunidad y le da una patada en la cara mandándolo al piso.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: eres lamentable (dando media vuelta)

Esta apunto de irse...  
Valkiriemon se levanta, aun esta muy débil pero no le impide sacar varias flechas y preparar nuevamente su ballesta. Se prepara, apunta y...dispara...  
Las flechas están apunto de llegar hacia el caballero pero...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (volteando a ver las flechas) ¡NO APRENDES CON NADA ¿VERDAD? (volteando y moviendo su brazo) TENSAGRITY SHIELD (su brazalete comienza a brillar y crea una barrera q repele las flechas)

JOLEI: no puede ser

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: parece q el trato q eh dado no es suficiente... ¡PUES ENTONCES TE DARE MAS!

¡Nuevamente, Ulforceveedramon se lanza a Valkiriemon, golpeándolo y pateándolo salvajemente. Valkiriemon apenas si puede reaccionar, mucho menos puede defenderse de los ataques. Mientras Ulforceveedramon no desaprovecha la oportunidad para seguir golpeándolo!

Entre la tormenta de golpes, Valkieriemon intenta sacar su espada pero... justo antes de conseguirlo, Ulforceveedramon le coge el brazo y se lo muerde con una gran fuerza y luego lo manda al piso. Valkiriemon comienza a sangrar, intenta tratar de coger su espada con el otro brazo, pero Ulforceveedramon de da cuenta también y lo pisa.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡TU Y TUS AMIGOS SON UNOS INSOLENTES (pisándolo cada vez mas fuerte) JAMAS LES PERDONAREMOS Q HAYAN DESTRUIDO A NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS (volviéndolo a pisar) TODOS UDS DEBERIAN ESTAR MUERTOS (dándole una fuerte patada a Valkiriemon mandándolo lejos)

Valkiriemon parece estar completamente derrotado, no se mueve, y parece q ya no respira. Ulforceveedramon toma distancia...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (cubriéndose el cuerpo con sus brazos) llego el momento de terminar, ¡RAYO DE LA VICTORIA! (soltandando sus brazos, disparando se su pecho un láser en forma ve V)

El láser va directamente hacia Valkiriemon... pero... Valkiriemon comienza a brillar y...el láser de desintegra

JOLEI: q?  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON:¡q demonios!

La luz poco a poco desaparece, y revela a un Valkiriemon sano y salvo, con heridas, pero ahora capaz de moverse y de seguir combatiendo. Pero además... Valkiriemon una enormes y esplendorosas alas de oro, formadas por cuchillos

JOLEI: ¡guau, te vez increíble Valkiriemon!  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡Q SIGNIFICA ESTO?  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡alas doradas! es mi nueva técnica. jm, Veemon dijo q se empezó a interesar por el Kung Fu gracias a las películas, pero se equivoco al decir q yo solo me fijaba en las peleas, yo también deseaba aprender, pero claro... prefiero usar armas, y mi misión con Tentomon fue un buen tiempo para crear y perfeccionar esta técnica

JOLEI: (pensando) así q el también practica, hay q ver q tan fuerte es ahora

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡muy bien, si quieres guerra... entonces te la voy a dar! (despliega las alas y se alza al vuelo)

VALKIRIEMON: eso lo veremos (tomando su espada y elevándose)

Un nuevo combate y un nuevo cruce de espadas comienza, pero esta vez... Valkiriemon tiene mejor control del combate mientras q Ulforceveedramon, guiado por su odio y su resentimiento por Valkiriemon al tener una técnica nueva, no lo deja pelear bien. Las alas de Valkiriemon son un poderoso escudo. Ulforceveedramon intenta usar muchas veces su Rayo de la Victoria para destruirlas, pero son impenetrables. Finalmente...Ulforceveedramon comienza a cansarse y aterriza

VALKIRIEMON: ¡perece q estas cansado!  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: cierra la boca

VALKIRIEMON: (extendiendo sus alas doradas) ¡AH LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE TERMINAR CON TODO ESTO, DAGAS DE REALMPAGO!

Valkiriemon comienza a girar a alta velocidad, liberando de sus alas, una lluvia infinita de dagas eléctricas q salen de sus alas. Arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, las dagas van por todos lados, Ulforceveedramon no puede hacer nada... todas las dagas chocan contra el y explotan... levantando una nube de polvo y electrificada todavía mas grande. Valkiriemon aterriza, al hacerlo sus alas doradas desaparecen

VALKIRIEMON: (dando un largo suspiro) finalmente se acabo

pero...

La nube de polvo se desvanece, Ulforceveedramon aun esta con vida, su cuerpo esta cubierto de todas las dagas q Valkiriemon había lanzado, esta herido, pero eso no le impide levantarse

ULFORCEVVEDRAMON: (pensando) cometí un error al dejarme llevar por la rabia (se quita violentamente las dagas) no volveré a dejarme humillar, acabare con el... así sea lo ultimo q haga.


	22. Plesiothmon y Vikemon Vs Kentaurusmon

Plesiothmon y Vikemon vs Kentaurusmon

Joe finalmente ha llegado a su zona, sobre el lomo de Plesiothmon, seguidos por Cody y Vikemon.  
En el lugar, hay aun personas, pero estas están muy asustadas, salen corriendo y gritando, cargando a sus familias y algunas de sus pertenecías  
Una de las personas es detenida por Joe

JOE: (sujetando a un hombre mayor) se encuentra bien? q es lo q esta ocurriendo?  
HOMBRE: (muy asustado) es un monstruo, gigante, es uno de los caballeros reales!

Joe suelta al hombre y este sigue corriendo

JOE: (mirando al hombre) no es posible  
CODY: (con la mirada baja) por ellos hacen esto? es muy injusto  
JOE: (acercándose a Cody) lo es... pero no se puede hacer nada, solo podemos seguir luchando (sonriendo) ya veras q todo se arreglara  
CODY: (sonriendo) tienes razón

Joe había logrado calmar a Cody...pero...

VIKEMON: ¡CUIDADO!

Vikemon se coloca en frente de Cody

Barias bolas de fuego comienzan sobre Vike mientras este solo puede soportar el ataque. Vikemon queda quemado terriblemente y cae rendio al suelo

CODY: (corriendo hacia su digimon)¡Vikemon, Vikemon...!

¿?: ¡jajajajaja, por q lloras tanto? Ni siquiera le dispare con toda mi fuerza!

Todos voltean a ver...

¡Era Kentaurusmon, se encontraba en lo mas alto de un edificio, y desde allí había disparado

JOE: finalmente apareció.

Vikemon intenta levantarse, aun cuando el ataque del caballero real le había dado de lleno.

CODY: Vikemon no te muevas por favor, aun estas muy débil  
VIKEMON: (mirando a Cody) no te preocupes Cody, no voy a ser vencido por una simple bola de fuego.  
KENTAURUSMON: te crees muy fuerte... ¡PUES ENTONCES, COMENZEMOS A JUGAR!

Kentaurusmon se catapulta y sale volando del edificio...

VIKEMON: ¡AUN TE FALTA MUCHO PARA GANARNOS! (sacando sus mazas y protegiendose)

Kentaurusmon choca contra Vikemon.

KENTAURUSMON: ¡sera mejor que te rindas, asi te ahorraras el sufrimiento! (mientras lo empuja con su escudo)  
VIKEMON: ¡jamas me rendire ante alguien como tu! (tratando de empujarlo tambien)

La fuerza de ambos digimons parece ser muy pareja pero...

VIKEMON: q? (mirando hacia abajo)

por detras del escudo, Kentaurusmon habia pasado su otro brazo con su ballesta, la tenia precisamente en el bientre de Vikemon

KENTAURUMON: Inferno Frost (riendo malisiosamente y en voz baja)

Tres disparos son mas q suficientes para q Vikemon nuevamente vuelva a caer

CODY: ¡no, Vikemon!  
KENTAURUSMON: ¡jajajajaja, esto me resultara mas facil de lo q yo esperaria!

¿?:no lo creo

Kentaurusmon comienza a voltear para poder ver quien le habla y...

¡UNA ONDA ULTRASONICA LO GOLPEA, KENTAURUSMON TRATA DE DEFENDERSE CON SU ESCUDO PERO AL FINAL ES DERRIBADO!

PLESIOTHMON:¡acaso se te habia olvidado q yo estaba aqui?  
JOE: bien hecho Plesiothmon

KENTAURUSMON: (levantnadose) jmjmjmjmjm, no tienen idea de con quien se estan metiendo

PLESIOTHMON: si la tenemos, nos estamos metiendo con un digimon fracasado que quiere intentar destruir este mundo, eso es lo q eres, un fracasado

KENTAURUSMON: (comienza a elevarse) ya veremos si soy un fracaso (apuntandole a Plesiothmon) ¡INFERNO FROST!  
Plesiothmon esquiba sus ataques sin mucha dificultad, por q los disparos eran de hecho muy torpes, Kentaurusmon estaba enojado y Plesiothmon se aprovecharia de eso

PLESIOTHMON: ¡no te estas tomando en serio esto Kentaurusmon (elevandose y quedando justo al frente de Kentaurusmon) Que sucedio con ese espiritu de lucha de los caballeros reales? (disparando su Hydro Impact Crusher)  
KENTAURUSMON: te equivoscas si crees q he perdido ese espiritu (disparando su ballesta varias bolas de fuego)

los ataques colisionan produciendo una enorme nube q no deja ver nada a Plesiothmon

PLESIOTHMON: donde esta? (mirando hacia todos lados entre la densa nube)

Y...

¡DE ENTRE LA DENSA NUBE, KENTAURUSMON SALE DIRECTAMENTE HACIA PLESIOTHMON, USANDO SU ESCUDO PARA EMPUJARLO, LOS DOS DIGIMON SALEN DE LA NUBE Q POCO A POCO DESAPARECE Y VAN DECIENDO HASTA Q FINALMENTE KENTAURUSMON LOGRA ESTRELLAR A PLESIOHTMON CONTRA EL PISO CON TODA SU FUERZA!

KENTAURUSMON: ¡jajajaja, ahora puedes ver q aun no e perdido mi espiritu de lucha, idiota (aplastando cada vez mas fuerte con su escudo) tu no puedes ganarme, nadie podra derrotarme!

Durante varios minutos, Kentaurusmon contiaba ejerciendo presion en su escudo para seguir aplastando el rostro de Plesiothmon, pero a pesar de todo del dolor q producia eso, Plesiothmon lo unico q hacia era sonreir.  
Kentaurusmon en un principio ignoraba aquella ridicula actuacion, pero al ver q el seguia riendose aun cuando el lo seguia aplastando, comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio.

KENTAURUSMON: (bufando humo) ¡maldito seas, de q tanto ries estupido!  
PLESIOTHMON: (muy lastimado por el peso del escudo en su cara) jejejeje, te olvidaste de algo muy importante animal.  
KENTAURUSMON:¡a si? de que?

Kentaurusmon no se habia dado cuenta...

Depronto, alguien lo golpea por la espalda y lo derriba, el golpe fue bastante fuerte ya q el caballero real nisiquiera habia podido reaccionar a tiempo cuando ya se encontraba en el piso. Con mucha dificultad, el caballero volteo la mirada para ver quien lo habia derribado, lo gro ver quien era... Vikemon se encontraba de nuevo en pie y lo habia derribado de un solo golpe de sus mazas de hierro

KENTAURUSMON: (aun algo debil) es cierto, se me habia olvidado q aun estbas con vida, pero ese sera mi ultimo error  
VIKEMON: (volteando a ver a su amigo) Plesiothmon, lo mejor es q descanses un poco, yo me encargare de acabar con este sujeto  
PLESIOTHMON: muy bien aimgo (y cae rendido, aparentemente)

Joe y Cody rebisaban a Plesiothmon, Joe aun no era doctor, pero habia aprendido mucho y con la ayuda de Cody pudieron hacer q el digimon se pudiera sentir un poco mejor. Vikemon estaba listo para combatir al caballero real Kentaurusmon q finalmente se habia levantado y estaba preparado para eliminar a Vikemon de una vez.

VIKEMON: te arrepentiras por lo q le hiciste a mi amigo y por todas tus maldades contra estas personas (poniendo nuevamente sus mazas en frente suyo para protegerse) ¡ AHORA PELEARAS CONMIGO BESTIA!

KENTAURUSMON: ¡JAJAJAJA, MAS TE VALE NO PROVOCARME MAS... INFERNO FROST!

Los disparos comenzaban, todos dirigidos a Vikemon, precisos y con una enorme fuerza. Pero, esta vez Vikemon avanzaba hacia el caballero real, defendiendose de las bolas de fuego con sus mazas de hierro, esta vez no podrian derribarlo, fianlmente estan cara a cara

VIKEMON: ¡VAS A CAER! (moviendo sus mazas con toda su ferza, pero Kentaurusmon se habia protegido con su escudo)

Pero aun con la proteccion del escudo, el caballero real podia sentir la fuerza de Vikemon, no era al mismo al q habia derribado con dos disparos, ahora parecia mas fuerte y decidido

KENTAURUSMON: (pensando mientras aun bloqueaba el ataque) esto no esta bien, ahora parece muy firme en su decicion de peelear, es muy probable... q si no hago algo... este animal enserio va a matarme, tengo q pensar en algo rapido.  
VIKEMON: ¡Q SUCEDE? NO IBAS A PELEAR EN SERIO? (poninedo mas presion sobre sus mazas)

Parecia q Vikemon tenia asegurada su victoria pero...

VIKEMON: q? (Vikemon habia sentido algo q lo presionaba, y cuando miro, se habia dado cuanta q Kentaurusmon ya le estaba apuntando con su otro brazo justo en el estomago

KENTAURUSMON: jajajaja, volviste a caer ¡Inferno Frots! (disparando varias veces a Vikemon, quemandolo gravemente y obligandolo a alejarse) parece q igual no pudiste hacer nada en contra mia, jajaja

Vikemon habia tomado una distancia muy corta, pero estaba nuevamente de pie

VIKEMON: Artic Blizzart (extendiendo sus brazos y liberando sus ventica de hielo)

KENTAURUSMON: ¡ERES UN TONTO! (extentiendo sus escudo, liberando tambien una ventisca)

Ambas ventiscas colisionan, formando un remolino helado q crecia cada vez mas, Vikemon se cubria y trataba de evitar el poder el viento, Kentaurusmon por otro lado parecia no interesarle, por q salio disparado y atreveso la ventisca como si nada

KENTAURUSMON: (quedando frente a frente con un sorprendido Vikemon) el juego termino (usando sus patas delanteras para derriebarlo)

CODY: ¡Vikemooon!  
KENTAURUSMON: ¡jajajajaja, y eso q todavia no eh terminado! (abriendo su boca y concentrando energia, finalmente dispara un poderoso rayo de enrgia hacia donte se encuentra Plesiothmon generando una enorme explosion)

JOE: ¡Plesiothmon!

Ambos elegidos estaban helados al ver como Kentaurusmon habia exterminado a sus digimons, pero la batalla todavia no acababa. El caballeros real aparecio frente a Joe y Cody q se habian aterrado con solo verlo

CODY: tu... ¡eres un mostruo! (corriendo furioso hacia Kentaurusmon)  
JOE: ¡Cody, espera!

Cody estaba mas cerca, pero el caballero simplemento lo golpe con su escudo dejandolo en el suelo, y Joe rapidamente fue a mirarlo, es si no se sentia capaz de contrantar a Kentaurusmon.

KENTAURUSMON: jajajajaja, en verdad lo soy, sus amigos se fueron, ahora no hay nadia q me detenga, y mis compañeros se encargaran pronto de los demas elegidos, y de tormar el control, una vez q ambos mundos se unan, jajajajaja

Pero...

Plesiothmon y Vikemon aparecieron frente a sus compañeros y justo en frente de Kentaurusmon

CODY Y JOE: ¡ ESTAN VIVOS!  
KENTAURUSMON: ¡ES IMPOSIBLE, DEBERIAN ESTAR MUERTOS! (muy asustado)

PLESIOTHMON: jamas debiste subestimarnos, tus compañeros jamas logran tomar el control de este mundo, por q uno de nuestros amigos esta en ese grupo, pronto recuperar la razon y los acabara  
VIKEMON: asi es, y al igual q Veemon, nosotros jamas nos rendiremos, somos amigos, y pasamos por bastante en un desierto de hielo y nieve, tambien hemos aprendido muchos y estamos listo para derrotarte.

KENTAURUSMON: ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS, ACABARE CON UDS DOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! (corriendo bufando humo y totalmente furioso, enserio queria matarlos)

PLESIOTHMON: ¡estas demasido lejos de vencernos... FUEGO NEGRO! (exalando una llamarada de fuego negro de su boca directamente hacia Kentarusmon)

Kentaurusmon bloqueo el ataque con su escudo, pero el fugo daño mucho el escudo, estaba muy debil

KENTAURUSMON: no es imposible (mirando su escudo q pareia haberse carbonizado) nadie puede dañar mi escudo asi  
PLESITOHMON: de algo me sirve la practica, mi fuego negro es mas intenso q cualquier otro tipo de fuego, q esto de sirva de leccion, no te metas con un dragon enojado...¡ Vikemon, muestrale lo q puedes hacer amigo!

KENTAURUSMON: ese grandulon no podra derrotarme (apuntandu su ballesta hacia Vikemon) ¡MUERES! (disparando varias bolas de fuego)

El humo levantado por el ataque se disipa y Vikemon no esta.

KENTAURUSMON: finalmente acabe con el

pero...

Kentaurusmon desvio la mirada hacia arriba, Vikemon estaba justo encima de su cabeza a una buena altura

VIKEMON: ahora veras de lo que soy capaz ( sacando sus mazas de hierro, pero... estas comenzaron a brillar y unieron en su mano derecha, se habian convertido en una espada azul, muy similar a una katana) ¡VEAMOS SI ME AH SERVIDO DE ALGO OBSERVAR CODY PRACTICAR KENDO POR TANTO TIEMPO, MI NUEVA TECNICA "ESPADA DE ODIN"!

Con movimiento de espada digno de admirarar, velocidad y fuerzas asombrosas, Vikemon habia crotado a la mitad el ahora dañado escudo de Kentuarusmon. Sus amigos estaban mas que asombrados por la asaña y los felicitaban desde lejos

KENTAURUSMON: (pensando mientras recogia las mitades de su escudo) no es posible... es la primera vez q alguien logra dañar mi escudo, mucho menos cortarlo a la mitad, fui un idiota por haberlos subestimado, ambos son fuerte pero... yo tambien lo soy mas, ellos no van a poder vencerme, jajajajaja.


	23. Capitulo 15: 4 enemigos vencidos

CAPITULO 15:

Crusadermon:

Había sido un combate intenso. Crusadermon había respirado una gran cantidad de veneno, y parecía haber sido derrotada completamente, su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo y no daba ningún tipo de señal de vida, no había tratado de levantarse, ni había dicho una sola palabra, parecía haber sido vencida finalmente.

MIMI: (un poco sorprendida) Crusadermon...  
ROSEMON: (perdiendo el color negro y recuperando su color normal) eso parece, nuestro trabajo termino aquí, debemos irnos  
MIMI: tiene razón.

Ambas chicas le dieron la espalda a Crusadermon, habían obtenido la victoria. Comenzaron a hablar, un poco de todo, al menos Mimi le empezaba a contar a su compañera varias cosas que había vivido en Estado Unidos, durante el tiempo que no había podido compartir con su digimon, mientras hablaban, Mimi había sacado a la conversación, que había comenzado a pensar en alguien desde hacia algún corto tiempo, mientras que Rosemon le contaba con un poco mas de detalle las cosas que habían vivido con Biyomon durante aquella misión en los bosques, pero sin querer, también menciono que comenzó a pensar en alguien. Era mas que evidente q ambas chicas comenzaban a pensar en un hombre para empezar una relación amorosa, pero claro... ninguna de las dos deseaba decir quien era...

ROSEMON: en quien piensas Mimi?  
MIMI: bueno... (muy roja) primero dímelo tu  
ROSEMON: (dando un largo y profundo suspiro) Ok..Ok, la verdad... yo pienso en...

pero...

ROSEMON: que? (mirando hacia abajo, había sentido algo en la pierna)

Algo estaba sujetando la pierna de Rosemon con muchísima fuerza y... ella y Mimi no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de quien lo estaba haciendo...  
... ERA CRUSADERMON!

ROSEMON: ¡no... es imposible! (moviéndose para que Crusadermon la suelte)  
MIMI: pero... como es posible? ¿no mostraba señas de vida, pensábamos que...

CRUSADERMON: jajajaja, que ingenuas son...

Sin mas, Crusadermon, aun recostada en el suelo levanta la pierna con toda su fuerza y... le da una patada justo en la espalda a Rosemon. Un golpe certero en la columna vertebral q deja a Rosemon demasiado aturdida y... debido al golpe... empieza caer al suelo completamente cansada, mientras cae, Crusadermon se impulsa hacia delante aun sujeta de la pierna de Rosemon, y es le facilita ponerse nuevamente de pie, totalmente bien, sin ninguna señal de debilidad o dolor, lo que deja a Rosemon muy furioso sin poder recuperarse aun del golpe en su espalda, y a Mimi mas q sorprendida, sin poder moverse de la impresión.

CRUSADERMON: jajajaja, realmente no puedo creer que se hayan creído eso de que me vencieron solo por q no me estaba moviendo (mientras movía sus brazos, lo que causaba un crujido de los huesos) ser paciente, y mas aun, ser capaz de controlar las funciones del organismo para poder simular la muerte... (quedando cara a cara con Mimi) son los trucos mas viejos q existen, y solo guerreros con una habilidad muy elevada se hubieran dado cuenta de mi acto al mismo tiempo en que me hubieran visto  
MIMI: dices q... q no tenemos habilidad? (algo asustada y tratando de mantenerse a distancia)  
CRUSADERMON: (acercándose cada vez q Mimi se alejaba) es justo lo q digo, vencieron a cuatro de los nuestros, pero es mejor q enfrenten la realidad, uds no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros nueve, y estoy segura q tus amigos ya se habrán dado cuenta de eso jejeje

Mimi se empezaba a asustar mas, trataba de retroceder para estar lejos de ese escalofriante digimon caballero, pero al querer retroceder mas, se tropieza y cae al suelo, trata de levantarse, pero no puede hacerlo, y lo peor... era q Crusadermon se le comenzaba a acercar cada vez mas y mas, lo cual la asustaba pero igual, por el miedo ni siquiera podía gritar.

CRUSADERMON: creo q me desharé de ti primero niña (extendiendo su brazo y apuntando justo hacia donde este Mimi)  
MIMI: pero... (aterrada, por saber lo q vendría después) por q yo?  
CRUSADERMON: por q de los doce elegidos (comenzando a reunir energía para disparar su láser) eres la mas egocéntrica y caprichosa... y ese tipo de personas... para los caballeros reales...¡SE MERECEN LA MUERTE! (disparando finalmente)

El laser viene con toda su velocidad y fuerza hacia Mimi, quien de la impresion no puede hacer nada, comienza a llorar sordamente por lo que se Crusadermon no se da cuenta. Mientras llora, empieza a recordar como era cuando fue al digimindo hace 5 años por primera vez, solo pensaba irse a casa y se asustaba por todo, y siempre queria tener comodidades, recordar la actitud q tubo en esos tiempos, la hacia sentir mal.

MIMI: (pensando) talvez... realmente... me merezco la muerte

El láser ya estaba demasiado cerca, Mimi dejo de sentir miedo y simplemente se resigno a morir cerrando los ojos, el láser ya estaba apunto de golpearla cuando...

Luego de un rato, Mimi abrió lo ojos y pudo ver algo q la dejo mas que sorprendida...

¡Era Rosemon!

Se había recuperado del golpe y estaba nuevamente de pie, se había logrado percatar a tiempo de q Crusadermon atacaría a Mimi, y no perdió ni un solo instante de inmediato se había colocado entre Mimi y el ataque, usando su lanza y toda su fuerza, golpe el láser... fue difícil... pero había conseguido deshacer el ataque y salvar a su amiga de una muerte segura...

MIMI: Rosemon (secándose las lagrimas)  
ROSEMON: Mimi... (viéndola de reojo) no aceptes lo q dice esta digimon como si fuera de verdad, tal vez fuiste así antes, pero haz cambiado mucho, lo se, y la verdad es que... me siento muy orgullosa de ser tu compañera y tu amiga Mimi (regalándole una sonrisa)

Las palabras de Rosemon, hicieron q Mimi comenzara a sonreír también y se olvidara de aquella idea de dejarse morir.  
Viendo q Mimi ya se encontraba bien, Rosemon voltea a ver a Crusadermon, su batalla aun estaba pendiente y faltaba ver quien de las dos ganaría

CRUSADERMON: ¡te recuperaste mas rápido de lo q esperaba!  
ROSEMON: jmjm, soy muy fuerte, q no se te olvide (sacando su látigo y haciéndolo sonar varias veces)  
CRUSADERMON: ¡pues entonces...CONTINUEMOS CON LA BATALLAS! (desapareciendo, Rosemon también desaparece)

Por unos instantes, las dos digimons parecen haber desaparecido completamente, pero... a los poco segundos... reaparecen, dándose varios golpes y patadas... esta vez, Rosemon se ve muchísimo mas atenta a los movimientos de su oponente, reteniendo las patadas de su oponente con sus brazos y tomando distancia...

CRUSADERMON:¡NO SEAS RIDICULA! (disparando de su palma varios láser, y todos dirigidos a Rosemon)

Rosemon trata de moverse lo mas rápido q, evitando los láser q impactan contra varios edificios. Rosemon saca su látigo y lo lanza directamente hacia Crusadermon... pero antes de q este llegue, esta comienza a girar, utilizando su espiral de masquereid, repeliendo el ataque...

ROSEMON: que? (mirando a Crusadermon)

Mientras gira, Crusadermon se acerca rápidamente a Rosemon. Se mueve tan rápido q Rosemon solo puede retenerla con sus mientras Crusadermon la empuja con sus giros... finalmente ambas logran tomar distancia de la otra...

CRUSADERMON: ¡GOLPE DE ATENA! (reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su puño)  
ROSEMON: ¡ROSA LANZA!

Luego, ambas digimons se embisten una a la otra a toda marcha y con toda su fuerza...

El golpe de Atena de Crusadermon es simplemente mucho mas fuerte, y derrota con facilidad el ataque de Rosemon, y la empuja hacia abajo

CRUSADERMON: je, te gane

Pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, Rosemon logra hacer un "bonito aterrizaje" de pie, y rápidamente se impulsa hacia arriba

CRUSADERMON: ¡como?  
ROSEMON:¡ todavía no me has ganado, Tormenta escarlata!

La tormenta de pétalos de hace que Crusadermon no pueda ver nada, mientras q para Rosemon, la visión parece no verse afectada.  
Poco, la visión de Crusadermon empieza a mejorar, pero... no muy a tiempo...  
Por q en medio de la tormenta escarlata, q poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse, el látigo de Rosemon había sido lanzado y se ata en la pierna de Crusadermon...

CRUSADERMON: maldita!

Rosemon le sonríe de una manera muy maliciosa y comienza a jalar su látigo con Crusadermon aun sujeta, comienza a darle vueltas, y vueltas... y vueltas... y finalmente se detiene y la lanza...

Crusadermon se estrella contra las ventanas de un edificio cercano, rompiendo varios vidrios y quedando aparentemente inconciente. Rosemon se calma, esta a punto de soltar a Crusadermon y a decender a tierra para estar con Mimi pero...

Crusadermon rápidamente se despierta y ve como Crusadermon se aleja de ella, ve q aun se encuentra atada por el látigo de Rosemon y... no lo piensa dos veces cuando se aleja del edificio en cual se había estrellado y comienza a jalar a Rosemon por su látigo

CRUSADERMON:¡jajaja, ahora es mi turno! (dándole vueltas a Rosemon, con mucho mas fuerza de la q había usado ella antes)

Después de mas vueltas, vueltas... y vueltas... Finalmente, le suelta, y la lanza hacia el edificio contra el cual ella se había estrellado. La fuerza con la q sale disparada Rosemon es mucho mayor, y al impactar contra el edificio, rompe completamente la ventada y queda dentro de la edificación, muy lastimada.

Poco a poco, Rosemon se levanta y se acerca a la ventana para poder ver a su oponente, pero no dura mucho tiempo de pie, Crusadermon utiliza su tormenta escarlata y empuja a Rosemon a la parte mas profunda de la habitación, dejándola todavía mas lastimada. Después de ver a su rival tirada y débil en el suelo, Crusadermon se acerca a la ventana y también entra

CRUSADERMON: aquí dentro no será mucho lo q puedas hacer, jaja

-

Mimi se encontraba en la calle, había observado como había avanzado la intensa batalla y rápidamente reconoció aquel edificio, era un edificio de oficinas de una empresa pequeña, no se habían escuchado gritos y las luces se encontraban apagadas en todo el edificio, de seguro estaba vacío por el ataque de los caballeros. Mimi trato de contenerse, una parte de ella quería mantenerse al margen de todo, pero hacerlo, seria actuar como lo hacia antes, ella no quería mostrarle debilidad a Crusadermon, mucho menos a su amiga q se había arriesgado por su seguridad, por lo q Mimi, corre hacia el edificio, al no haber nadie no tendría problema para entrar.

-

Rosemon había caído sobre varios escritorios y sillas, por lo q el golpe q se había dado fue bastante, trata de levantarse sujetándose de todo lo q puede, pero le es difícil, por q al intentar apoyarse en una silla o en una mesa, esta se caía. Luego de un rato, y con mucho esfuerzo, finalmente logra pararse, cansada, pero decidida a seguir luchando.

CRUSADERMON: (acercándose a Rosemon) Eres bastante persistente, me sorprende, pero necesitaras más q eso para poder derrotarme.  
ROSEMON: (parándose derecha y soltando su látigo) Créeme, te falta bastante para poder acabar conmigo

No se necesitan más palabras cuando otra vez, ambas se lanzan la una a la otra para comenzar otra vez con los golpes. Crusadermon le manda un puño a Rosemon, pero esta logra agacharse a tiempo, para poder responderle con un fuerte golpe en el mentón, seguido de una patada en el estomago, q manda a volar a Crusadermon contra una pared, rompiendo varios computadores y escritorios, esta no alcanza a levantarse cuando Crusadermon ya se le manda encima con su lanza lista para atravesarle, pero Crusadermon logra hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo para no recibir el ataque

CRUSADERMON: ¡por q no aceptas q eres débil? (dándole una patada a Rosemon justo en la cara, mandándola al suelo)  
ROSEMON: ¡por q no lo soy, me eh hecho fuerte, gracias a mis amigos, en especial gracias a Mimi! (golpeando las piernas de Crusadermon y haciendo q caiga también)

Crusadermon, quien esta en el suelo, intenta golpear a Rosemon, utilizando su golpe de Atena pero... Rosemon logra moverse hacia un lado justo a tiempo

ROSEMON: (tomando uno de los computadores q encuentra junto a ella) ¡tu y los caballeros jamás entenderán lo fuertes q nos podemos volver los digimons con el apoyo y la amistad de los humanos! (lanzándole el computador)

Este se estrella en la cabeza de Crusadermon, estallando en cientos de pedazos, los cuales no le permiten ver nada, esto lo aprovecha Crusadermon para atacarla de frente con su látigo y atarla fuerte, impidiéndole moverse, pero Crusadermon, no permite quedarse atrapada, y comienza a girar con Rosemon sujeta al látigo. Rosemon se golpea contra las paredes y rápidamente se suelta y cae, pero nuevamente se levanta para seguir peleando.

-

Mimi entra al edificio, como es de esperar, se encuentra totalmente vacío. Va por todos los pasillos buscando las escaleras y los ascensores para poder alcanzar el piso en donde se desarrolla la pelea.  
Corre por todos lados, y grita varias veces para cerciorarse de q realmente no hay nadie, unos minutos después, finalmente se encuentra con el ascensor y la escalera. Primero intenta utilizar el ascensor, pero después de presionar el botón varias veces se da cuenta de q no funciona, y opta por subir por las escaleras.

MIMI: (pensando mientras sube) espérame Rosemon, no voy a dejarte.

-

La pelea entre Rosemon y Crusadermon continúa. Crusadermon es un hábil caballero real, y Rosemon es una elegante rosa q ha comenzado a florecer. Crusadermon nuevamente le envía una patada a Rosemon pero esta se quita a tiempo para q esta se estrelle contra mas sillas, Rosemon la ataca con su lanza, lanaza mil ataques pero Crusadermon logra evadirlos con gran agilidad y velocidad, pero esta vez, tiene q esforzarse mas, ahora había tenido q meterle mas animo a la batalla por q Rosemon se había convertido en un fiera q no descansaría hasta ver a Crusadermon destruida

CRUSADERMON: (pensando mientras esquiva los ataques) Ahora pelea mucho mejor de lo q lo había hecho la primera vez, hace tiempo q no tenia q ponerle energía a una batalla, realmente es Rosemon una excelente rival

El caballero real Sigue esquivando los ataques de Rosemon, mientras Rosemon avanza hacia Crusadermon, ella se aleja cada vez mas, de esta forma pasa un rato, y los ataques siguen siendo esquivados por Crusadermon, pero...

Crusadermon choca de espaldas contra una pared, Rosemon la había estado moviendo hacia hay precisamente, para q no tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

CRUSADERMON: ¡rayos! (mirando la pared que tenia detrás de ella y luego volteando a ver a Rosemon)  
ROSEMON: parece q te tango atrapada como una rata (moviendo su látigo y comenzando a azotar y a golpear a Crusadermon)

Crusadermon intenta protegerse con su escudo, pero al estar acorralada, con tan poco espacio para moverse, lo único q puede hacer es defenderse.  
La paliza continua, esta vez parece ser Rosemon quien parece dominar a su oponente sin q este pueda responderle, pero... Crusadermon... aun... no esta derrotada

ROSEMON: (pensando mientras continua golpeando a su enemiga) voy bien, pero no puedo confiarme, ese seria ahora un terrible error

Rosemon no se había confiado ni solo instante, pero las cosas...estaban a punto de cambiar...

Rosemon estaba apunto de asestar el ultimo golpe con su látigo...  
Crusadermon logra bajar su cuerpo para evitar y queda justo debajo de Rosemon, con su abdomen totalmente indefenso

ROSEMON: no!  
CRUSADERMON: jejeje, volvemos a lo mismo

Crusadermon comienza a golpear el estomago de Rosemon y comienza a dejarla sin aire, casi asfixiándose y sin poder defenderse. Crusadermon a tomado nuevamente el control de la batalla.

-

Las escaleras parecían interminables, y hubo un momento en q Mimi ya no fue capaz de continuar subiendo y callo rendida frente a unos escalones

MIMI: (pensando y jadeando de lo cansada q estaba) aun falta mucho, pero no puedo rendirme, si lo hago, todo lo q a luchado Rosemon hasta este momento abra sido en vano, no... no puedo rendirme, tengo q avanzar

Pensando de este modo, Mimi vuelve a pararse y sigue subiendo hasta el piso donde esta la pelea

-

Crusadermon, trata de patear a Rosemon en más de una ocasión, pero esta logra evadir cada golpe y Crusadermon solo termina destruyendo otro escritorio o silla. Finalmente, Rosemon logra aprovechar el momento justo.  
Crusadermon había lanzado nuevamente otra pata, esta vez Rosemon logra agacharse a tiempo. Acurrucada en el suelo, Rosemon logra acomodarse para poder propinar una excelente pata justo al mentón de Crusadermon, dándola hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Rosemon, no pierde la oportunidad de extender su látigo para comenzar a golpear a Crusadermon. Ya la había golpeado varias veces, y esta apunto de darle otro golpe hasta q...

ROSEMON: q?

Crusadermon había logrado ser mas rápida para sujetar una parte del látigo antes de q este pudiera golpearla, y con toda su fuerza, jala el látigo con Rosemon, y al tenerla lo suficientemente cerca... Crusadermon golpea fuertemente a Rosemon dejándola noqueada...

-  
Mimi aun continua subiendo escalones, aun q estaba cansada, sacaba fuerzas para poder seguir subiendo. Finalmente, había llegado a un piso en el q se escuchaba muchísimo ruido, y también se sentían fuertes golpes contra el piso y las paredes

MIMI: están aquí (decía respirando algo agitada)

Después de haberse calmado, siguió los sonidos por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, no tubo q caminar mucho para poder encontrar el lugar de donde provenían esos ruidos.  
Intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por dentro, se lanzo sobre ella varias ceses para intentar abrirla y... después de varios intentos fallidos, había logrado entrar.

Pero lo q encontró al entrar... no fue algo q le alegrara, sino algo q la asusto y sorprendió casi de inmediato...

Era una oficina llena de computadores, sillas y escritorios de trabajo. La batalla entre ambas digimons había dejado un enorme destrozo, muchos implementos de la oficina estaban completamente destruidos e inservibles, y también las paredes estaban dañadas, pero lo peor... Rosemon se encontraba tirada en el suelo, y Crusadermon se encuentra sobre ella, ahorcándola con sus propias manos, Rosemon intentaba quitársela de encima pero no podía, mientras q Crusadermon la seguía ahorcando con sus manos, parecía q ya estaba muy cerca de matarla.

Mimi se encontraba muy asustada, una parte de ella quería salir corriendo de tal escena, pero rápidamente se olvido de esa idea, no podía dejar a su amiga así, a merced de ese terrible digimon. Mimi toma la pantalla de uno de los computadores q tiene cera y poco a poco se acerca a Crusadermon sin q esta se de cuenta de su presencia, y finalmente...

MIMI: ¡SUELTA A MI AMIGA! (gritando y estrellando la pantalla del computador en la cabeza de Crusadermon partiéndose en cientos de pedazos)

El golpe q le propino Mimi, fue suficiente como para q soltara a Rosemon y esta pudiera respirar con mas normalidad. Pero... Ahora Crusadermon se había dado cuenta quien le había dado ese golpe, se para y queda frente a frente con Mimi, pero esta ve, no parece intimidada por el Caballero real.

CRUSADERMON: (furiosa) tu, me golpeaste, como te atreves!  
MIMI: ¡tu te lo buscaste, jamás permitiré q lastimes a mas gente, eso es algo q no me puedo permitir, y haré lo q sea por cumplir eso!

Crusadermon esta totalmente molesta con Mimi, tal era su rabia q no lo pensó dos veces, y cogio a Mimi por el cuello. Mimi le gritaba q la dejar pero Crusadermon no le hacia caso y esta comenzó a acercarse hacia la ventana por la q habían entrado.  
Mimi podía observar hacia abajo, estaban muy alto y había comenzado a llover a cantaros mientras Crusadermon todavía no la soltaba

CRUSADERMON: tu te lo buscaste, jajajaja, ahora veremos como soportas esta pequeña caída  
MIMI: (empezándose a quedar sin aire) des... desgraciada

Rosemon ya había comenzado a recuperar el aliento y podía pararse, pero no tardo mucho en a Crusadermon la ventana, le se sorprendió al ver a quien tenia sujeto por el cuello, era Mimi y lo q Crusadermon tuviera pensado hacer, era claro q no era bueno.

CRUSADERMON: (extiendo el brazo con Mimi sujeta) adiós...

Sin mas... Crusadermon suelta a Mimi quien comienza a caer al vacío, gritando de horror mientras cae

ROSEMON: ¡MIMIIIIIIIII! (gritaba Rosemon mientras se lanzaba al vacío también)

Trataba de ir lo mas rápido q podía para intentar atrapar a Mimi...

...

Rosemon logra ponerse debajo de Mimi y finalmente logra atraparla. Con Mimi en sus brazos, ahora Rosemon puede relajarse y decender mas lento... finalmente pone a Mimi a salvo en la calle y ambas quedan frente a frente

ROSEMON: (muy seria) Mimi ¿q hacías ahí adentro?  
MIMI: fui a buscarte  
ROSEMON: era muy peligroso, no debiste hacerlo  
MIMI: lo se... pero no podía dejarte sola, no después de todo lo q has hecho por mi amiga

Por unos segundos, ninguna dice nada

ROSEMON: gracias Mimi  
MIMI: gracias a ti Rosemon

Entre ambas chicas, todo parecía estar bien, por q a pesar de todo, estaban a salvo, pero...

Comenzaron a haber pequeñas explosiones alrededor de ellas, era Crusadermon, quien desde la venta, les disparaba

CRUSADERMON: se ven tan lindas y tiernas, lamento arruinarles el momento, pero debo exterminarlas, jajaja

ROSEMON: Mimi (volteando a verla)  
MIMI: (sonriendo) puedes hacerlo, termina con ella

Mimi decide alejarse un poco mientras q Rosemon se prepara

ROSEMON: ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN CRUSADERMON, ESTA BATALLA SE A EXTENDIDO DEMASIADO, A LLEGADO EL MOMENTOR DE ACABAR CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!  
CRUSADERMON: ¡ENTONCES TERMINEMOS!

Crusadermon se lanza desde el edificio hacia abajo, y Rosemon toma impulso y sale disparada del suelo.  
Ambas digimons chocas, mientras flotan, continúan con su batalla. Los golpes, las patas, todo es en el aire, ahora si q están parejas y ninguna de las dos quiere dejarse ganar de la otra. Pasa casi una hora en la q la batalla sigue y sigue sin haber una ganadora, mientras los golpes continuas, también comienzan a decender a alta velocidad, hasta estrellarse contra el pavimento levantando una enorme nube de polvo.  
Mimi se acerca al lugar, y ve como esta vez, Rosemon se encuentra sobre Crusadermon, golpeándola sin descanso, después de un rato, se detiene, parece tener la victoria pero...

Crusadermon la toma de nuevo por el cuello, y comienza otra vez a asfixiarla...Rosemon esta muy débil como para poder hacer algo y Crusadermon se levanta con ella en mano...

CRUSADERMON: me subestimaste al creer q podrías derrotarme tan fácilmente en tan poco tiempo, ahora pagas por tu error (reuniendo energía en su palma) Latice láser...

Mimi no soporta ver eso, busca por todo lados algo q pueda usar y... ve una varilla de hierro delgada y bastante larga, la toma en sus manos y voltea a ver a Crusadermon

MIMI: no voy a dejarte Rosemon (piensa mientras corre hacia el caballero real q aun tiene a su amiga sujeta por el cuello)

Mimi corre hacia Crusadermon y la golpea con todas su fuerza en la espalda con la varilla, por primera vez desde hacia tiempo, Mimi se había mostrado tan violenta, pero lo hacia por q deseaba salvar a su amiga. Continúo golpeando a Crusadermon con la varilla hasta q esta finalmente suelta a Rosemon y le dio la espalda teniendo su atención en Mimi.  
Mimi se disponía a darle otro golpe pero... Crusadermon alcanza sujetar la varilla y romperla con un simple movimiento de su mano lo cual deja sorprendida a Mimi

CRUSADERMON: por q no dejas a esa ridícula morir en mis manos y te salvas tu?  
MIMI: no... eso... es algo... ¡Q JAMAS HARE!

Crusadermon, furiosa, sujeta a Mimi por la ropa y se dispone a golpearla en la cara, esta vez si desea matarla.  
Rosemon ya había comenzado a recuperar el aliento y veía la escena

MIMI: (pensando) Mimi, te has arriesgado mucho por mi hoy, ahora es mi turno (comenzando a cambiar de color, a negro, "era la rosa de la muerte)

CRUSADERMON: ¡VETE AL INFIERNO NIÑA, GOLPE DE ATENA! (apunto de estrellar su puño lleno de energía en la cara de Mimi)

Pero justo a tiempo... Rosemon logra encajarle a Crusadermon y punta de su lanza...

ROSEMON: las amigas se apoyan siempre, y jamás dejaran q a la otra le pase algo (sacando la punta de la espalda de su oponente)

Crusadermon voltea a ver a Rosemon y le da una patada dejándola nuevamente en el suelo y haciendo q pierda el color negro, y le tira a Mimi en cima. Viéndolas derrotadas, comienza a acercarse a ellas extendiendo su palma reuniendo energía otra vez.

CRUSADERMON: esta batalla... a llegado a su fin (preparándose a disparar)

Mimi y Rosemon estaban muy débiles y ya no podían hacer nada. Crusadermon esta apunto de disparar pero...

CRUSADERMON: ahhhhhhhhhh (deshaciendo su ataque y sujetándose el pecho con fuerza mientras comienza a tambalearse)

MIMI: (sorprendida) q le pasa?  
ROSEMON: el veneno esta haciendo efecto, con todo lo q peleamos, ahora ella no puede resistirlo

Crusadermon cae de rodillas al suelo y comienza a perder sus colores y...  
finalmente cae al suelo, totalmente inmóvil... ya estaba muerta

Mimi y Rosemon se quedaron observando el cuerpo de Crusadermon mientras este comenzaba a desintegrarse, cuando se desintegro totalmente, le dieron la espalda

ROSEMON: es hora de irnos  
MIMI: si, ahora debemos ir a otra zona para ayudar a alguien mas

diciendo esto, ambas comienzan a alejarse del lugar.

-

ALPHAMON: Crusadermon a sido destruida  
WARGREYMON: q tanto hablas?

ALPHAMON: jmjmjm, esto es interesante... (comenzando a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos)

después de hacer esos movimientos, algo comenzó a brillar en el cielo, cerca a Alphamon

TAI: q es eso?

El objeto pronto dejo de brillar y se pudo ver q era "era el escudo q llevaba Crusadermon"

WARGREYMON: ¡malditacea, no es posible!

Alphamon comienza a absorber la energía del escudo, poco a poco hasta q este desaparece completamente...

ALPHAMON: ¡JAJAJAJAJA, CRUSADERMON FUE VENCIDA, PERO AHORA SOY MUCHO MAS FUERTE, VEAMOS SI AHORA PUEDES VENCERME WARGREYMON, JAJAJAJA!


	24. Dynasmon

Dynasmon:

Dynasmon había sido golpeado con una enorme fuerza, se encontraba débil pero... aun no estaba vencido...

Poco a poco comienza a levantarse y extiende sus alas, limpiándose el polvo quedando nuevamente derecho

DYNASMON: jm, me equivoque, realmente eres un digno oponente Herculeskabuterimon  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: lo mismo digo...  
DYNASMON: (poniéndose en posición de ataque) pero aun no hemos terminado, la batalla apenas esta en su clímax, llego la hora de concluirla...

El viento sopla y ambos digimons permanecen inmóviles hasta q...

Ambos guerreros se impulsan hacia su opositor y la batalla comienza otra vez.  
Dynasmon y Herculeskabuterimon se mandad un golpe cada una q choca liberando una enorme descarga de energía, Herculeskabuterimon intenta ponerle mas fuerza golpe y rápida mente supera el ataque de Dynasmon pero...

Dynasmon se hace a un lado antes de q el golpe lo toque se acerca Herculeskabuterimon, dándole una fuerte patada en la cara y luego tomando distancia

DYNASMON: ¡PERPARATE INSECTO! (extendiendo sus brazos hacia el frente reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía) DNA DESINTEGRATION!

Los rayos de energía se dirigen hacia Herculeskabuterimon, pero este logra hacerse a un lado justo antes de q los ataques impacten contra el. Herculeskabuterimon se impulsa y sale disparado del suelo y se dirige directamente hacia Herculeskabuterimon. Abre sus tenazas...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (pensando) esta vez no escaparas

El digimon insecto finalmente logra estar cerca del caballero real, pero no alcanza a atraparlo, por q este logra sujetar sus tenazas. Dynasmon era muy fuerte, pero en ese momento, se veía forzado a utilizar mas fuerza de la q acostumbraba a usar, la fuerza de cierre de las tenazas era muy superior y ya no les faltaban mucho para aplastar a Dynasmon. Cada vez las tenazas se cerraban mas y mas... pero...

Dynasmon sosteniendo las tenazas, logra empujarse hacia arriba y se salva de ser aplastado por las tenazas...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: q?

Dynasmon pone todas sus fuerzas sobre las tenazas hasta q...

Logra empujar a Herculeskabuterimon hacia abajo haciendo q se entierre en el suelo, pero aun si, con Herculeskabuterimon en la calle, Dynasmon aterriza en medio de la calle, se prepara para atacar nuevamente...

DYNASMON: (reuniendo energía en su boca) ¡Aliento de Dragón! (escupiendo una enorme llama azul en forma de dragón)

Todo lo q esta cerca, es totalmente consumido por el poder de la llama, y finalmente llega hasta Herculeskabuterimon quien apenas se había podido levantar. Antes de recibir el ataque, este trata de cubrirse con sus tenazas y...

Se ah salvado, pero su cuerpo se encuentra muy lastimado y quemado debido al ataque... pero...

HERULESKABUTERIMON: Dynasmon... (levantándose y extendiendo sus brazos) ...no vas a poder derrotarme...

La batalla se reanuda... esta vez, Herculeskabuterimon comienza atacar con sus tenazas, a una enorme velocidad, lo q fuerza a Dynasmon a utilizar mas energía solo para poder esquivar los taques q en mas de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de tocarlo. Dynasmon logra dar una vuelta en el aire y tomar distancia del digimon elegido, lejos dispara sus taques de DNA Desintegration, los rayos van directo hacia Herculeskabuterimon.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Hyper Blaster! (disparando una enorme carga de energía)

Los ataques chocan, produciendo una enorme cantidad de energía, y finalmente se neutralizan.

Dynasmon estaba listo para atacar otra vez pero... su mirada de desvía unos segundos y logra ver q en la calle... se encuentra Izzy, totalmente desprotegido.

DYNASMON: (pensando y sonriendo) jmjmjmj, q buena oportunidad

Dynasmon no pierde tiempo y va directamente hacia el para atacarlo.  
IZZY no alcanza a reaccionar cuando ya tiene a Dynasmon enfrente de el. De la impresión, Izzy ni siquiera puede moverse, y Dynasmon ya esta listo a dispararle sus DNA Desintegration... pero...

Antes de q Dynasmon pueda disparar...  
Herculeskabuterimon logra empujar a Dynasmon y hacer q pierda un poco el control.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (mirando a Izzy) te encuentras bien?  
IZZY: si, gracias

DYNASMON: (poniéndose derecho otra vez) Desgraciado

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Izzy, será mejor q te vayas, es muy peligroso q estés aquí  
IZZY: de acuerdo, lo dejo en tus manos (saliendo corriendo del lugar

DYNASMON: ¡no escaparas! (sobrevolando sobre Izzy)

Pero Herculeskabuterimon logra golpearlo antes de q este se acerque a Izzy, y lo hace perder el equilibrio, y es cuando Herculeskabuterimon toma distancia para poder atacar

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Hyper Blaster! (disparando una enorme descarga de energía)

Dynasmon no alcanza reaccionar, y recibe el ataque de lleno.  
Comienza a caer rápidamente hasta llegar a estrellarse contra unos autos, y con el impacto, los autos... estallan dejando una enorme bola de fuego...  
Herculeskabuterimon desciende a tierra y se queda observando la bola de fuego...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: se acabo

pero...

De entre las llamas, Dynasmon sale nuevamente, totalmente sano y sin ningún rasguño...

DYNASMON: jajajaja, se acabo? yo diría...¡q apenas esta comenzando!

Dynasmon voltea a ver un poste de luz q se encuentra cerca de el...

DYNASMON: jajajaja, será interesante...

Rápidamente se dirige hacia el poste y utilizando sus garras... lo corta, y lo sujeta en sus manos

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡q demonios pretendes hacer con eso?  
DYNASMON: jajajajaja... ¡solo voy a probar mi fuerza! (volando hacia Herculeskabuterimon)

El digimon elegido trata de protegerse con sus brazos. Dynasmon utiliza el poste recién cortado y comienza golpear a Herculeskabuterimon con extrema fuerza. A pesar de q la coraza del digimon insecto es dura, la fuerza con la q Dynasmon atacado es muy grande y Herculeskabuterimon ya no puede resistir más el ataque de su oponente.  
Un último golpe... el poste se destroza completamente y Herculeskabuterimon cae totalmente agotado...

-

Izzy ya había corrido bastante desde q Herculeskabuterimon se lo había pedido, pero mientras corría, no podía evitar voltear a ver para asegurarse de q su amigo se encontraba bien, pero lo único q conseguía ver, era el intenso combate q los dos digimons sostenían. A pesar de todo lo q Herculeskabuterimon había hecho, Dynasmon todavía era mas fuerte. Izzy no podía evitar sentirse frustrado, su amigo estaba arriesgando la vida por derrotar a ese caballero real mientras q el solo estaba corriendo

IZZY: no... debe haber alguna forma en la q yo pueda ayudar a Herculeskabuterimon pero... ¿cual?

Pero... no tardo mucho en recordar lo q el siempre llevaba consigo. Saco su laptod y la encendió...

IZZY: si puedo encontrar una debilidad en Dynasmon, seguro podré ayudar (mientras tecleaba)

pero a los poco segundos, su laptod se apago, era obvio q la batería se había terminado, llevaba días trabajando con ella en todo lados y se le había olvidado completamente ponerla a cargar, lo único bueno de eso... era q al menos llevaba consigo el cargador.

Ahora solo tenia q buscar un lugar en donde enchufarlo, pero no lo había visto... después de caminar un rato, vio un enorme edificio de apartamentos, y pensando q posiblemente podría tener un planta, además de q posiblemente le seria muy fácil entrar al haberse ido casi toda la gente, no lo pensó dos veces estaba a punto de ir hacia haya, pero... algo hizo q se detuviera y volteara a ver hacia atrás.

IZZY: (pensando) ¡q estoy haciendo? si me voy, dejaría a mi digimon solo, no... no puedo hacerlo

Pero un ruido hace q el despierte por un momento de sus pensamientos.  
Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, logra ver dos helicópteros q se acercaban a la zona de pelea, eran helicópteros policíacos.  
Ellos podrían distraer a Dynasmon y darle tiempo a Herculeskabuterimon de reponerse, por lo q Izzy, retoma su camino y va hacia el edificio q había visto antes.

-

Dos helicopteritos policíacos habían aparecido en la zona de batalla de Herculeskabuterimon. Habían sido enviados con la misión de rastrear a más personas para poder evacuarlas de las zonas de peligro...

PILOTO: aquí Dragón Negro #5, nos encontramos en el lugar correcto, ahora estamos sobrevolando la zona, no hay presencia de personas, parece q todos se fueron  
PILOTO2: aquí Dragón Negro #4, en la zona se encuentran dos criaturas extrañas, la primera parece ser un... un escarabajo dorado gigante, el otro esta identificado como uno de esos caballeros reales, creo q se hace llamar Dynasmon, trataremos de mantenernos al margen

Poco a poco, los helicópteros comienzan a alejarse de la zona en la q se encuentran los digimons para continuar con su búsqueda, pero...

DYNASMON: (mirando los helicópteros) ¡jajaja, vaya vaya, mira quienes vinieron a observar nuestra batalla!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (pensando mientras ve los helicópteros) diablos, este me hará mas difícil las cosas  
DYNASMON: supongo q no queremos fisgones aquí, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de deshacerme de ellos (desapareciendo  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: q?

Los helicópteros comenzaban a alejarse de la zona de batalla... pero...

DYNASMON: buenas noches señores, lamento molestarlos, pero esta es una batalla privada y no queremos mirones

PILOTO: demonios (asustado de ver a Dynasmon) ¡MAYDAY, MAYDAY, necesitamos ayuda!

DYNASMON: ¡SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS! (desgarrando la hélice de helicóptero de un solo ataque)

No pasaron mas de dos segundos cuando ya había utilizado sus brazos y había atravesado el motor de la maquina. El helicóptero comienza a caer y el piloto debe lanzarse sin mas ni mas

PILOTO2: ¡control ¡me escucha? perdimos a Dragón Negro #5, fue destruido por el caballero real, solicito refuerzos!

Pero Dynasmon había escuchado el comunicado del segundo piloto.

DYNASMON: ¡no te preocupes, q a ti te depara el mismo destino! (extendiendo su brazo y disparando su láser, destruyendo el segundo helicóptero en menos de 2 segundos y obligando al piloto a lanzarse también)

Ambos pilotos intentan abrir sus paracaídas, pero estos no funcionan y no les falta mucho para estrellarse...

pero...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: los tengo (extendiendo una de sus tenazas, logrando atraparlos justa a tiempo)

Teniéndolos en su mano, los deja en tierra lejos de Dynasmon.

PILOTO Y PILOTO2: gracias  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: descuiden, pero lo mejor será q se alejen de este lugar lo mas pronto posible  
PILOTO Y PILOTO2: de acuerdo (saliendo a correr de ese lugar)

DYNASMON: fuiste muy gentil al querer salvar la vida de esos dos sujetos, pero no te distraigas q nuestra batalla todavía no se a terminado  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: descuida, q esto lo acabaremos aquí y ahora

-

Izzy había podido llegar finalmente al edificio. Parecía estar completamente vacío y no le fue muy difícil entrar, subió varias escaleras y exploro cada una de las habitaciones, esperaba encontrar una q tuviera electricidad para poder conectar su laptod y poder concentrarse en trabajar, pero hasta el momento no la había encontrado.  
Mientras pasaba por un pasillo para poder ir a la siguiente escalera, pasa por una ventana por la q se puede ver la batalla de ambos digimons, Izzy se sorprende al ver como Dynasmon a logrado atacar a Herculeskabuterimon por sorpresa mas de una vez sin q esta pueda hacer absolutamente nada poder defenderse.

IZZY: descuidad, encontrare una debilidad y lo venceremos (alejándose de la venta y continuando con su camino)

-

La pelea continua, esta vez parece q Dynasmon ah desaparecido. Herculeskabuterimon permanece atento y lo busca por todos lados. Dejar q lo atacara por sorpresa seria un terrible error, sobretodo después de haber cometido ese error como diez veces.

Herculeskabuterimon revisaba cada rincón, en busca de una presencia del esquivo caballero pero...

Sin darse cuenta... el caballero sale de uno de los callejones q el ya había visto y lo derriba por la espalda, y lo mismo se repite una y otra vez. Ahora... Herculeskabuterimon se queda quieto, y decide esperar a q Dynasmon lo busque en vez de buscarlo el... y...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡ERES MIO TRAMPOSO! (moviendo una de sus tenazas hacia un lado cualquiera)

En efecto, esta impacta contra Dynasmon quien ya se encontraba apunto de atacar nuevamente a Herculeskabuterimon

DYNASMON: (reteniendo el ataque del insecto) no es posible  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: esto es lo q pasa cuando solo te sientas a esperar (moviéndose para atacar con su otra tenaza)

Dynasmon logra quitarse antes, y Herculeskabuterimon termina enterrando su tenaza den el piso.

-

Después de mucho buscar, Izzy finalmente logra dar con una habitación q tiene electricidad, es bastante amplia y es iluminada por un solo bombillo q cuelga de un largo cable. Izzy intenta no perder tiempo y busca lo mas rápido q puede un enchufe para poder conectar su laptod...

Pero no tarda en darse cuenta de que de hecho, no se encuentra solo. Al fijarse bien, ve q en la habitación se encuentran también otras personas, eran personas q habían sido evacuadas de sus casas y habían decido refugiarse en esa habitación. Antes de ponerse a trabajar, Izzy se les acerco, les pregunto como estaban y si el podría ayudarlos en algo. Las personas se presentaron, no le pidieron nada y agradecieron su gentileza, también le habían preguntado por q se encontraba hay. El les explico todo con detalle y finalmente conecto su laptod, cuando encendió, conecto su digivice y rápidamente se puso a buscar información sobre Dynasmon y una posible debilidad.

-

Herculeskabuterimon ya se encontraba frente a frente contra Dynasmon nuevamente, esta vez, ninguno de los se dejaría vencer del otro, y lucharían con todas sus fuerzas.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! (atacando a Dynasmon con sus tenazas)

Dynasmon logro contener el ataque con sus manos, pero ahora... la fuerza utilizada por Herculeskabuterimon parecía ser mucho mayor, por q Dynasmon comenzaba a ser empujado solo por la fuerza del digimon elegido. Dynasmon debe hacerse a un lado, por lo q Herculeskabuterimon termina destrozando una parte de un edificio cercano...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡tramposo, te quitaste antes!  
DYNASMON: (bastante arriba del digimon insecto) ¡cállate, ahora veras con quien te metes! (exhalando se su boca, otro Aliento de Dragón)

Esta vez, el ataque de fuego es muchísimo mas intenso de lo q había sido antes... Herculeskabuterimon trata de cubrirse nuevamente con sus tenazas, pero esta vez... su cuerpo ya no es capaz de resistir el fuego, finalmente es complemente quemado y comienza a caer. Pero Dynasmon no pierde la oportunidad...

DYNASMON. (apareciendo detrás de Herculeskabuterimon) ¡jajajaja, no creo q seas capaz de soportar esto, jajajaja! (extendiendo sus palmas)

Dynasmon logra detener la caída de Herculeskabuterimon pero... esto... solo lo hace para poder sus DNA Desintegrator justo en la dura coraza del digimon...

DYNASMON: este será tu fin... (disparando con toda su fuerza los rayo de sus palmas)

Al dispararlos, el esta conteniendo a Herculeskabuterimon, y este es el q se lleva la peor parte... su cuerpo termina gravemente lastimado por atrás y nueva mente cae...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: mal... maldición... (tratándose de levantar con mucha dificultad)

DYNASMON: (apareciendo frente al herido digimon) jajajaja, ¿q sucede? no me digas q ya no puede continuar, así no será divertido...

Aquellas palabras fueron suficiente estimulo como para q Herculeskabuterimon nuevamente se levantara para atacar con sus tenazas a Dynasmon, el cual, siempre terminaba esquivando sus ataques... pero... ahora...  
Dynasmon a comenzado a cansarse, ya no es tan fácil para el esquivar los golpes y su velocidad había comenzado a disminuir.

Bien, planeado, era muy posible q Herculeskabuterimon tuviera la victoria... Claro, si no cometía un error.

-

Después de haber teclado por un buen tiempo, Izzy busco y busco en la información de Dynasmon, alguna debilidad, algo q pudiera ayudarle a su digimon a poder derrotarlo. Ya había pasado casi media hora desde q había comenzado a buscar pero...

IZZY: no es posible... (bastante frustrado) no tiene ninguna debilidad conocida, lo siento Herculeskabuterimon, pero no puede ayudarte... (apagando y cerrando su laptod)

Izzy se sentía muy decepcionado se si mismo por no poder lograr encontrar alguna debilidad q pudiera ser aprovechada... ahora, la derrota de Dynasmon solo dependía de los esfuerzos de su digimon...

La atención de Izzy se desvío un momento, hacia el otro lado de la habitación, podía ver a alguien acurrucado en un rincón, donde la luz del bombillo no alcanzaba a llegar. Izzy tubo ese sentimiento de curiosidad q siempre lo había caracterizado y camino hacia donde estaba aquella persona.  
Era una chica, casi de la misma edad q Izzy, tal vez uno o dos años menor. De piel blanca y cabello rojizo muy intenso, y de ojos azules, estaba vestida de falda y un suéter bastante grueso, pero además... aquella chica se encontraba en silla de ruedas, peor igual, Izzy no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco de verla, se le hizo extremadamente linda, aunque la chica estuviera tan alejada de los demás, llorando sola en un rincón. Izzy no pudo evitarlo y finalmente se le acerco para tratar de hablar con ella.

IZZY: hola (sonriéndole a la chica)  
CHICA: hola (secándose las lagrimas)  
IZZY: dime, ¿te encuentras bien?  
CHICA. pues... podría estar mejor, jajaja (mostrando la silla de ruedas en un tono algo sarcástico) dime ¿quien eres y por q estas aquí?  
IZZY: (respirando profundamente) mi nombre es Izzy Izumi, y la verdad, es q debo estar en este lugar por q es mi obligación, y tu, ¿como te llamas?  
CHICA: (algo nerviosa pero igual respirando profundamente) soy Sherry, Sherry Amane, mucho gusto

Sherry parecía ser una chica bastante agradable, parecía simpática y tierna, sin mencionar de q era muy linda, por primera vez Izzy comenzaba a mostrarse realmente nervioso ver a una mujer así, se podría decir q quedo cautivado por la primera impresión, y no le molestaría poder compartir un tiempo con ella y conversar un poco para asi conocerla mejor.

IZZY: Sherry eh? ¿vives aquí?  
SHERRY: si, pero tuvimos q salir de la casa, ese monstruo comenzó a tacar este lugar y...  
IZZY: sucede algo?  
SHERRY: (comenzando a llorar otra vez) es q... Cuando ese monstruo comenzó a atacar, mis padres resultaron heridos, y mis hermanos, ahora se encuentran en un hospital, pero no pude ir por... por estas malditas piernas q no me sirven para nada...

Sherry comenzaba a llorar con mas fuerza, y cada vez mas desconsolada, para Izzy era muy difícil verla tan triste, y de un momento... hizo algo... q nunca antes había hecho. Se acerco lentamente a ella, y la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, Izzy se había puesto rojo por lo q estaba haciendo, pero sentía q no le importaba hacer lo q estaba haciendo.

IZZY: tranquila (abrazando con fuerza a Sherry) ese monstruo es un digimon perverso, y hay otro a fuera, el es mi amigo, te prometo q ese monstruo pagara por todo lo q a hecho, y cuando todo acabe, te llevare con tus padres como sea, así tenga q cargarte o pagar lo q sea, de llevare para q estés con tu familia, así q, Sherry, por favor no llores mas

Sherry se puso muy roja y nerviosa de q un chico al q paneas acababa de conocer, ya la estuviera abrazando de esa manera, pero igual no le molestaba. Para ella, Izzy comenzaba a cubrirla de una fuerza y un calor q simplemente la hizo sentir cómoda de estar tan cerca de ella, dejo de llorar y se apoyo en Izzy con una sonrisa.

SHERRY: muchísimas gracias Izzy, ojala cuando todo esto acabe, podamos vernos otra vez

-

Había comenzado a llover, mientras los dos digimons continuaban con su combate...

DYNASMON: ¡espero q no dejes de pelear, aun necesito entretenerme antes de enviar el código y terminar con todo esto!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡eres un idiota, ahora haré q te tragues esas palabras!

Ambos digimons se embisten entre si... Herculeskabuterimon lo ataca con sus cuernos, pero Dynasmon logra hacer a un lado y el digimon insecto termina enterrando sus cuernos en la calle... Dynasmon aprovecha y toma distancia... Finalmente...

DYNASMON: ¡aliento de dragón!

Dynasmon exhala una enorme flama... esta de dirige directamente hacia Herculeskabuterimon y levanta un enorme muro de fuego.  
El caballero comienza a sonreír sádicamente pensando q tiene la victoria asegurada pero...

DYNASMON: q? (asustado)

De entre las llamas... Sale Herculeskabuterimon totalmente ileso...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ahora... ¡es mi turno así q prepárate!

El digimon elegido comienza nuevamente a tacar con sus tenazas a alta velocidad, Dynasmon logra evitar los ataques varias veces, pero poco a poco los ataques superan a Dynasmon y logra golpearlo varias veces... dejándolo mas lastimado.  
Herculeskabuterimon toma distancia de su debilitado oponente...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Hyper Blaster! (disparando una enorme descarga de energía)

Dynasmon recibe el ataque de lleno y queda electrocutado... Herculeskabuterimon no pierde la oportunidad y comienza a atacarlo rápidamente sin darle chanse de q este pueda responder...

Pero antes de recibir otro golpe, Dynasmon reacciona y logra hacerse a un lada y propinarle una buena pata a Herculeskabuterimon haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Te esta forma, ambos digimons continúan atacándose, ninguno de los dos puede igualar al otro pero lo intentan y con todas su fuerzas se golpean y se lanzan ataques "para ver quien de los dos caerá primero".

Herculeskabuterimon finalmente logra tener a Dynasmon justo donde lo quiere...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: con esto terminare (pensando)

Lanza su ataque pero... Dynasmon logra elevarse y pararse justamente sobre la tenaza del digimon. Y de una sola patada, se logra impulsar lejos de su oponente hasta llegar hasta otro edificio.  
Se para en la azotea de un edificio, sobre un tanque de agua. Lloviendo, cayendo rayos y de noche, hacia ver a Dynasmon en ese punto, mucho mas escalofriante de lo q era realmente.

DYNASMON: ¡jajaja, ¡q va a hacer ahora? ¿vendrás hasta aquí o me atacaras desde haya abajo? acéptalo, no puedes hacer nada!

Herculeskabuterimon comenzaba frustrarse de la actitud tan pesada de Dynasmon pero... no tardo en darse cuenta de algo, el lugar donde se encontraba, la lluvia y sus poderes, tenia los elementos necesarios para ejecutar un buen plan, lo único q tenia q hacer era atacar.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡ESTO ES LO Q PUEDO HACER, GUADAÑAS DE TORMENTA! (lanzando de sus brazos, dos hojas eléctricas)

Las cuchillas volaban y... poco a poco se acercaban al tanque de agua en el cual se encontraba parado Dynasmon pero...

DYNASMON: ¡jajaja, tu ataque fracasaron, ni siquiera me tocaron, jajaja!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: je, ¿estas seguro?  
DYNASMON: q?

y...

El tanque poco a poco comenzaba a partirse. Las cuchillas no iban directamente hacia Dynasmon, lo q Herculeskabuterimon quería... era destruir el tanque.

El agua comenzaba a decender y también comenzaba a llevarse a Dynasmon, el intentaba volar... pero le era imposible, esta completamente empapado y no podía evitar la caída

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (pensando) esta es mi oportunidad (reunido energía en sus tenazas)

De un solo salto, Herculeskabuterimon se impulsa desde el suelo hacia donde se encuentra toda el agua, con una enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica reunida en su Tenza. El agua conduce la electricidad, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta de poder eliminar de una vez por todas a Dynasmon...

pero...

Dynasmon logro darse cuenta de los movimientos de Herculeskabuterimon... y antes de q el pudiera acercarse mas...

DYNASMON: ¡ALIENTO DE DRAGON!

Dynasmon exhala una enorme llama q... Evapora toda el agua q lo rodeaba y...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡!MALDITO! (siendo completamente carbonizado por el poder de la llama)

El digimon elegido cae completamente debilitado al suelo, aun esta vivo, pero esta derrotado...

DYNASMON: (sacudiéndose un poco toda el agua q tenia encima) Parece q no soporto el golpe, estuvo muy cerca de poder derrotarme, lastima q fue tan lento (estirándose un poco y mirando hacia todo lados)

No tarda mucho en darse cuenta... hay una luz encendida en un edificio cercano, y es la única luz q hay encendida...

DYNASMON: jajajaja, seguramente ese niño elegido se encuentra hay, no estará de mas q vaya a buscarlo, así podré acabar con el de una buena vez.

-

Dentro de la habitación de aquel edificio, todos parecen estar un poco más calmados, pero... hay dos personas q en especial, están muy tranquilas y felices. Después de aquel abrazo, Izzy y Sherry habían permanecido juntos y habían empezado a hablar un poco de todo. Izzy le había comenzado a hablar sobre el digimundo y los digimons, le iba contando un poco sobre las aventuras q había vivido, y sobre los amigos q tenia. Sherry había comenzado a hacer lo mismo, le había comenzado a hablar a Izzy de como era su vida, sus gustos, su familia, sus amigos, ella era una muy buena jugadora de baloncesto femenino y era la capitana de un equipo, pero por desgracia, hacia cinco meses un auto descontrolado la había atropellado, se había salvado de milagro, pero sufrió una parálisis en sus piernas, aunque no de manera permanente, lo único q debía hacer eran ciertos ejercicios y terapias para poder recuperarse del todo.

Mientras hablan, ambos chicos se comenzaban a dar cuenta de algo, se comenzaban a hacer amigos y se empezaban a sentir mas cómodos juntos...

IZZY: estoy casi seguro de q pronto de recuperas completamente y podrás volver a caminar libremente (poniendo su mano sobre la pierna de Sherry)

Ella ya había hecho avances, pero aun no tenia totalmente sensibles las piernas, lo q para ella fue bastante malo, por le hubiera gustado sentir la mano de Izzy sobre su pierna

SHERRY: realmente lo cree? (sonrojada totalmente)  
IZZY: por supuesto! (sonriéndole de oreja a oreja) ahhh por cierto...  
SHERRY: si?  
IZZY: perdona si me pase un poco con lo q te hice antes, se q no tenia ningún derecho a abrazarte cuando apenas te conozco pero...  
SHERRY: (poniendo sus manos sobre las de Izzy) la verdad... es q te lo agradezco mucho, por q desde q estoy en este estado, comencé a alejarme de mis amigos debido a q constantemente estaba en terapia, y comenzaba sentirme muy sola y desamparada, y... bueno... tu llegaste, me diste un abrazo amistoso para hacerme sentir mejor, me regalaste tu tiempo, hablaste y compartiste mucho de ti mismo con migo y yo pude hacer lo mismo, hoy, me has hecho sentir feliz, por eso no tienes q disculparte...  
IZZY: Sherry...

Los dos parecían completamente perdidos en los ojos del otro, ese hubiera podido convertirse en un bello...

pero...

¡Se escucha un estruendo y la ventana de la habitación se rompe!

Todos voltean a ver y... lo q ven no es q les alegre mucho...

DYNASMON: (entrando a la habitación, empapado por q la lluvia afuera continuaba) ¡así q te encontrabas aquí escondido niño elegido!

IZZY: (enojado) ¡Dynasmon, ¿q haces aquí y donde esta Herculeskabuterimon?  
DYNASMON: ¡jajajaja, tenia un plan y trato de destruirme, pero q el plan le resulto al revés a ese tonto!  
IZZY: miserable

Dynasmon había comenzado a entrar a la habitación, sus pasos eran muy fuertes y hacían q el pequeño bombillo q iluminaba la habitación comienza a moverse como un péndulo. De solo verlo, Dynasmon se desespero y uso sus garrar para romperlo, dejando un cable colgado q comenzaba a soltar pequeñas chispas de electricidad...

DYNASMON: finalmente podré acabar contigo elegido (mirando a Izzy con una cara de maniaco q enserio asustaba)

SHERRY: ¡alto! (colocándose en medio de Izzy y Dynasmon)  
IZZY: Sherry...  
SHERRY: ¡no te atrevas a lastimarlo bestia horrible, no te lo voy a permitir! (mirando a Dynasmon con ojos desafiantes)

Dynasmon estaba simplemente sorprendido por la decisión q Sherry mostraba en sus ojos, y aun así...  
La tomo de cuello y la saco de la silla de ruedas como si nada...

IZZY: ¡Sherry!  
DYNASMON: ¡jajajaja, tu pequeña amiga se cree muy valiente como para desafiarme (caminado hacia la ventana) pero ahora, veremos si es tan valiente como para poder resistir una caída desde aquí, jajajaja!

Sherry gritaba y se retorcía, pero Dynasmon no la soltó y ya estaba a punto de soltarla.

IZZY: maldición yo...

Por un momento, Izzy ve el cable q estaba colgado en el techo, y ve como este aun esta soltando chispas de electricidad, también ve junto a el la silla en la q se había sentado para hablar.

IZZY: (pensando) solo tengo una oportunidad de salvarla...

Izzy tomo la silla con cuidado y paso a paso se fue acercando a Dynasmon por la espalda...

DYNASMON: (extendiendo su brazo) adiós...

Pero antes... Izzy usa toda su fuerza y logra romperle la silla a Dynasmon en la espalda y este suelta a Sherry q es atrapado por otras personas antes de caer y la sientan en su silla de ruedas.

DYNASMON: ¡maldito hijo de...!

Antes de seguir, Izzy jala el cable con cuidado y se lo encaja en el estomago a Dynasmon, es estaba empapado y la electricidad comenzaba a correr por todo su cuerpo y finalmente... queda completamente quemado y comienza caer por la ventana. Pero el haber hecho eso, hizo también q Izzy sintiera un enorme corrientazo en todo su cuerpo y también cayera noqueado al piso...

SHERRY: (yendo hacia Izzy completamente desesperada) ¡Izzy, por favor contesta!  
IZZY: (despertando) descuida, aun sigo vivo

Verlo despierto, le saco a Sherry y a las demás personas una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no había sido lo único q habían visto...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡ Izzy, ¿estas bien?

IZZY: Herculeskabuterimon, si estoy bien, ahora por favor, encárgate de acabar con Dynasmon  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: lo hare amigo

Herculeskabuterimon ve a Dynasmon completamente rendido en el suelo, desciende y comienza a golpearlo con sus tenazas con toda su fuerza durante un buen rato hasta dejarlo prácticamente enterrado

SHERRY: (sorprendida) increíble, lo hizo

pero...

De entre la tierra, Dynasmon comienza a levantarse nuevamente pero, se esta riendo a carcajadas

IZZY: q es lo q le ocurre?

Dynasmon se eleva y comienza a disparar láser de sus manos, sin sentido, sin dirección, solo con el simple afán de destruir...  
Sus ataques comienzan a dañar varios edificios y pronto se encuentra enfrente del edificio en el q se encuentra Izzy...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Dynasmon, detente, no sigas, es a mi a quien quieres destruir!  
DYNASMON: Este mundo... se vería mejor si todo lo q estorba despareciera y fuera remplazado con algo q realmente nos guste ¡no crees?  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: q?

IZZY: pero q incoherencias esta diciendo?  
SHERRY: parece q de tanto golpe se le atrofio el cerebrito

Dynasmon estaba completamente loco, pero esa locura era solo el comienzo. Dyansmon empezaba a reunir energía en sus manos nuevamente, pero esta vez... juntos sus manos, y la energía acumulada en sus palma se comenzaba combinar en una esfera de energía q va creciendo cada vez mas y mas. Dynasmon exhala una llama de su boca q es absorbida por al esfera y esta sigue y sigue creciendo...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: maldito loco...

La esfera era gigantesca muchísimo más grande q el propio Dynasmon, y apenas si cabía en su mano...

DYNASMON: (sosteniendo la enorme esfera de energía y preparándose para lanzarla) ¡con este poder... destruiré todo lo q estorba! (lanzado la esfera)

La esfera de energía estaba cada vez más y mas cerca del edificio. Herculeskabuterimon vio lo q estaba apunto de suceder... el sabia q podía hacer para salvarlos a todos.  
Toma distancia del edificio y crea sus Guadañas de Tormenta, se protege con ella y simplemente espera...

SHERRY: ¿pero q es lo q hace? si se queda ahi, esa esfera lo destruirá! (gritando)  
IZZY: (pensando) tal vez...

DYNASMON: ¡jajaja, tu estorbas, y por esos serás destruido!

La esfera de energía emanaba una carga negativa muy intensa. Herculeskabuterimon solo esperaba a q la espera se acercara y...

La energía q emanaba la esfera, poco a poco comenzaba a ser absorbida por las guadañas y...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: lo logre...

Ahora sus guadañas emanaban energía negativa también, todo estaba listo...

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡ LAS CARGAS IGUALES SE REPELEN, AHORA NUESTROS PODERES SON NEGATIVOS, ESTAVEZ... ESTAS MUERTO, GUADAÑA DE TORMENTA! (lanzando una poderosa carga de energía negativa)

¡EN EFECTO!  
El ataque lanzado por Herculeskabuterimon había chocado contra el de Dynasmon pero... ambos ataques se repelen y regresan a su origen. Para Herculeskabuterimon fue fácil deshacerse de su propio ataque, pero...

Para Dynasmon las cosas fueron diferentes...

DYNASMON: q?

El poder de la esfera era muy superior al de Dynasmon, el ya no podía repelerlo o deshacerlo, por primera vez en toda la batalla, había cometido un error, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.  
La esfera de energía choca completamente contra el y... poco a poco lo consumen y finalmente... explota junto con su esfera...

Ya no había ni rastro... Dynasmon había sido finalmente destruido.

Herculeskabuterimon finalmente pudo relajarse, y la habitación parecía q casi se caía de la emoción de todos al ver q Dynasmon finalmente había sido derrotado, y tal fue la euforia de ese momento q Sherry tomo a Izzy y le dio un beso en la boca, claro q al darse cuenta de lo q había hecho, no pudo evitar ponerse roja de la pena.

-

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Izzy, debemos ir a otra zona  
IZZY: tienes razon, ya es momento  
SHERRY: antes de q te vayas toma esto (entregándole a Izzy un papel)  
IZZY: q es? (mirando el papel extrañado)  
SHERRY: es mi teléfono, para q me puedas llamar un día  
IZZY: de acuerdo

Izzy le da un beso en la mejilla a Sherry, y luego de eso, monta sobre el lomo de Herculeskabuterimon y ambos se van de esa zona.

IZZY: no fue bien verdad? (mirando a Herculeskabuterimon)  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: aunque creo q a quien le fue mejor fue a ti  
IZZY: (mirando el papel q le había dado Sherry) jmjmjm, tienes mucha razón amigo

-  
OMNIMON: ese tonto de Dynasmon ya fue destruido

MATT: q?

METALGARURUMON: q tanto es lo q murmuras?

Omnimon comienza a hacer unos extraños movimientos con su cuerpo y...

En el cielo cerca a el, aparece un extraño objeto q Matt y Metalgarurumon no tardan mucho en saber q es

METALGARURUMON: esas son...  
MATT: las garras de Dynasmon...

OMNIMON: (absorbiendo poco a poco las garrar) ¡LA DERROTA DE DYNASMON NO SERA EN VANO Y AHORA (sacando su espada y su cañón) UTILIZARE SU PODER PARA ACABAR CON UDS PARA SIEMPRE, JAJAJAJA!


	25. Ulforceveedramon

Ulforceveedramon:

Fue una dura batalla, y ahora, Ulforceveedramon se encontraba muy lastimado debido al poder de las dagas relámpago de Valkiriemon, nunca le había sucedido en todos sus años de lucha. Para el más orgulloso de todos los caballeros de la realeza, esa era una derrota humillante, mas aun, cuando todo lo q le había pasado era por culpa suya.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (levantándose muy débil, pensando) Esto…. Esto me paso… por confiado, pero no le permitiré q me vuelva a humillar, ese bastardo habrá lamentado el día en q me conoció, jajajaja.

Ulforceveedramon se había levantado completamente, quedando frente a frente con Valkiriemon.

VALKIRIEMON: aun quieres pelear contra mí?  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: por su puesto (sacando su espada) ¡NO DESCANSARE HASTA Q ESTES MUERTO!  
VALKIRIEMON: eso lo veremos.

Ambos digimons habían tenido una ardua lucha, pero… ninguno de los dos, el combate había terminado, y no terminaría hasta q el otro estuviera muerto. Para Valkiriemon, Ulforceveedramon era uno de los mejores contrincantes q hubiera podido encontrar, para el seria una verdadera deshonra si lo dejara ir, sin terminar lo q habían comenzado, para Ulforceveedramon, además de q Valkiriemon intervenía con sus planes, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo derribado en el suelo, su orgullo era algo q no le permitía aceptar una derrota como esa.  
Ambos digimons estaban de nuevo de pie, frente a frente.

Valkiriemon no perdía el tiempo y estaba dispuesto a dar el primer golpe. Tomando impulso, comenzó a correr con toda su velocidad hacia Ulforceveedramon, corriendo cada vez mas rápido, mientras q Ulforceveedramon esperaba a su oponente, sin mover un solo musculo o decir una sola palabra.

Valkiriemon continuaba corriendo, y mientras corría comenzaba a sacar su espada Feral, listo para atacar….

VALKIRIEMON: (dando un gran salto y descendiendo poco a poco hacia su enemigo sacando completamente su espada) ¡ACABARE CONTIGO! (atacando con toda su fuerza)

Valkiriemon había golpeado a Ulforceveedramon con todo el poder de su espada, pero…

VALKIRIEMON: q?

Ulforceveedramon había logrado sacar su espada a tiempo, y bloqueado el ataque.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: jajajaja, una vez te burlaste de mi ¡NO DEJARE Q LO VUELVAS A HACER! (moviendo su espada para alejar a Valkiriemon)

VALKIRIEMON: ¡AUN NO ME HAS DERROTADO!

Valkiriemon continuaba atacando, las distracciones ya no servían, Ulforceveedramon estaba al pendiente de todos los movimientos de ataque, y esquivaba cada uno con mucha facilidad. Valkiriemon comenzaba a cansarse…..

VALKIRIEMON: ¡YA ME SACASTE DE QUICIO! (mandando su ultima estocada pero…)

Mientras la espada se acerca… Ulforceveedramon logra agacharse antes de q esta lo toque y…  
El caballero real logra propinarle un golpe en el estomago….. la fuerza fue suficiente como para q Valkiriemon comenzara a escupir saliva y retorcerse de dolor.  
De un momento a otro, Ulforceveedramon había desaparecido, Valkiriemon se encontraba todavía muy lastimado, pero eso no le impedía tratar de levantarse, y de encontrar con la mirada a su enemigo.

VALKIRIEMON: ¡VUELVE Y PELEA MALDITO COBARDE!

Pero después de decir eso, Ulforceveedramon había aparecido sobre el, Valkiriemon volteo a verlo, solo podía como una sombra, con unos brillante y aterradores ojos rojas, antes de que este le propinara una fuerte patada en la espalda.  
Finalmente, el digimon cayo al suelo completamente rendido, mientras sujetaba su estomago con sus brazos, aun estaba muy dolido, y no podía moverse. Jolei no soportaba ver a su digimon así, y no lo dudo ni un solo segundo cuando corrió hacia el para intentar auxiliarlo.

JOLEI: Valkiriemon, por favor resiste (mientras examinaba a su digimon) no, no Valkiriemon vas a estar bien, yo se q vas a estar bien amigo

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡Es inútil q trates de ayudarlo! (decía bastante alejado y cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche)  
JOLEI: q?  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡ese tonto se burlo de mi, y creo q lo único q hice fue darle lo q se merecía!  
JOLEI: no es posible (mirando nuevamente a su digimon, muy triste)  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: y ahora….. (preparando su espada) ¡MORIRAN! (impulsándose con toda su fuerza hacia Jolei)

Jolei quería moverse, quería evitar el golpe, pero no era capaz de moverse. Veía a Valkiriemon y se sentía incapaz de dejarlo, además, ver a Ulforceveedramon cada vez más y mas cerca, empezaba a paralizarla, no podía ni siquiera gritar.

Ulforceveedramon finalmente estaba lo suficiente mente cerca, Jolei solo podía ver sus ojos rojos brillar como el mismo fuego, Jolei estaba mas asustada de lo q hubiera estado en cualquier otro momento de su vida, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, pero sabia q no podía hacer absolutamente nada.  
Para el caballero real, el miedo q sentía Jolei era algo casi satisfactorio para el, sentía q seria una victoria perfecta, comenzó a balancear su espada para poder atacar a ambos.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (riendo sádicamente) es su fin, yo gane

El caballero real finalmente solo su espada, comenzando con Jolei, ya nada podía detenerlo y parecía ser el fin de Jolei…

Pero…

¡ANTES DE QUE LA ESPADA PUDIERA TOCAR A JOLEI, VALKIRIEMON HABIA REACCIONADO, USANDO SUS PIERNAS, BLOQUEO EL ATAQUE DE ULFORCEVEEDRAMON SUJETANDO LA HOJA DE LA ESTADA CON ESTAS!

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: Q!

VALKIRIEMON (sonriendo) ¿realmente pensaste q te dejaría hacerle daño a mi amiga? (moviendo sus piernas de un lado a otro, aun sujetando la espada del caballero)

El digimon continuo balanceando y finalmente, lo soltó haciendo q tomara distancia

Jolei esta más q sorprendida, había visto como Ulforceveedramon había dejado a su digimon fuera de combate con un solo golpe, pero aun así había logrado levantarse para continuar combatiendo.

JOLEI: Valkirie…  
VALKIRIEMON: (levantándose) Jolei, cuando enfrentamos a Leopardmon, (agachándose, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Jolei) el de lastimo gravemente, y yo no fui capaz de protegerte, no me perdonaría nunca si permitiera q algo así volviera a suceder.  
JOLEI: gracias

Jolei veía a Valkiriemon de un modo diferente, lo veía una gran determinación por protegerla, era algo q no había hecho antes, al menos no con tanto esmero como lo hacia en esa ocasión.

ULFORCEVEDRAMON: ¡Oigan (comenzando a hablar y haciendo q Jolei y Valkiriemon voltearan a ver) creen q un empujón es suficiente, q me vencieron? (levantándose) DEBEN ESTAR MAL DE LA CABEZA, AUN LES FALTA DEMASIADO PARA PODER DETENERME! (golpeando con furia el suelo)

Ambos se habían dado cuenta q ahora, Ulforceveedramon estaba realmente furioso, y q ahora nada lo detendría para poder eliminarlos de una vez y para siempre. Jolei comenzaba a asustarse al ver a Ulforceveedramon, pero Valkiriemon se puso frente a ella y volteo a verla regalándole una sonrisa, el ya se había dado cuenta de la sensación q el caballero producía en Jolei, lo único q Valkiriemon debía hacer, era calmar a su amiga.

VALKIRIEMON: Jolei, será mejor q vayas a un lugar seguro, yo terminare con el  
JOLEI: pero Valkiriemon (mostrándose muy preocupada) q tal si tu...  
VALKIRIEMON: tranquila, lo único q tengo hacer, es cambiar de estrategia (volteando a ver a Ulforceveedramon)

Después de oír estas palabras, Jolei se alejo del lugar, sin perder de vista su compañero

JOLEI: (pensando) animo, se q tu serás el ganador Valkiriemon (alejándose y ocultándose en un callejón, observando todo)

Ambos digimons quedan frente a frente, el viento sopla y la luz de uno de los postes q ilumina la calle comienza a fallar. Ninguno de los dice nada...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: jmjmjmjm, así q planeas cambiar de estrategia ¿no? necesitaras más q un cambio de estrategia si lo q deseas es derrotarme

El viento comienza a elevar una pequeña hoja muerta, esta comienza a elevarse y a moverse con el viento, Valkiriemon se queda observando como se mueve, y la toma con cuidado entre sus dedos.

VALKIRIEMON: ¡Te puedo asegurar una cosa Ulforceveedramon, la estrategia q eh planeado, tal vez no me asegure una victoria, pero puedo decir... (soltando la hoja, permitiendo q esta siga volando con el viento) q al menos voy a poder demostrarte de lo q soy capaz!

Nuevamente, los digimons se quedan inmoviles y en silencio, otra vez el viento sopla en medio de ellos, y las luz del poste comienza a fallar. Finalmente la luz se apaga, y...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡RAYO DE LA VICTORIA! (disparando su laser en forma de V, casi en menos de 2 segundos directo a Valkiriemon)

El ataque finalmente impacta, levantnado una enrome nube de polvo q hace q sea imposible ver algo.

JOLEI: ¡Valkiriemon!  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON:¡JAJAJAJA, ESO TE PASA POR METERTE CON MIGO ESTUPIDO, JAJAJAJA!

pero...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: q?

Valkiriemon no estaba...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON:¡MALDICION ¿DONDE SE ESTARA OCULTANDO? (moviendo los ojos hacia todas partes para tratar de ubicarlo)

Ulforceveedramon seguía y seguía observando, trataba de escucharlo, verlo o sentirlo, pero no lo encontraba. El no entrar a su adversario, comenzaba a hacer sentir al caballero real cada vez más y más nervioso, no sabia q hacer, como debía atacar.

De pronto, Ulforceveedramon pudo sentir una fuerte corriente de aire q pasaba por su nuca, era una sensación fría y alertadora, q lo obligo a voltear, y... el caballero pudo ver q algo se acercaba a el, un objeto a alta velocidad. Ulforceveedramon fue lo suficientemente rápido como para poder esquivarlo, el objeto cayo al suelo y Ulforceveedramon no tardo mucho en darse cuenta q era lo q casi lo golpea

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡MISERABLE (apretando el puño con toda su fuerza) ES UNA DE SUS DAGAS, ESE DESGRACIADO TRATA DE BURLARSE DE MI OTRA VEZ!  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡PARECE Q FUISTE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE RAPIDO COMO PARA EVITAR MI ATAQUE!

La voz de su enemigo lo obligo a volteara ver, Valkiriemon se encontraba en la cima de un edificio y parecia muy confiado de su suerte. Ulforceveedramon trato de dispararle su Rayo, pero antes de que pudiera dispararlo, el ya había desaparecido. Trato de ubicarlo otra vez, pero Valkiriemon ya se encontraba a su espalda sandole otra de sus dagas relámpago.  
De esta forma, Ulforceveedramon era objeto de ls ataques de Valkiriemon, el no podía atacarlo por q no podía alcanzarlo, Valkiriemon aparecia para atacarlo y luego desaparecía para evitar el contraataqué de Ulforceveedramon, para luego atacar desde otra dirección. El caballero real ya empezaba a fastidiarse de aquella situación, por q sabia q lo único q hacia Valkiriemon era burlarse. Ulforceveedramon no podía evitar ninguno de los ataques, no sabia de donde venían las dagas y no podía detenerlas, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de dagas hasta empezar a parecerse a un erizo con espinas doradas. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien para el caballero real.

Nuevamente Valkiriemon despareció...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (pensando, bastante furioso y mirando para todos lados) ¡Demonios, ¿como es q lo hace? ¿como es q puede moverse tan rápido para atacarme desde diferentes direcciones? no puedo detenerlo, no puedo detener sus dagas, si sigue así, no se lo q hare!

Los ataques de velocidad de Valkiriemon continuaban, esta vez, había dejado de lado las dagas relámpago, para utilizar su espada feral. Ulforceveedramon siempre intentaba atacarlo, pero este se lograba escapar, para luego aparecer en otra parte y golpearlo con un fuerte ataque de su espada, suficientemente rápido como para q Ulforceveedramon no tuviera oportunidad de atacarlo antes de q desapareciera. Los varios ataques seguidos de la espada Feral de Valkiriemon, poco a poco comenzaban a debilitar al caballero de la victoria. Parecía ser su fin, pero...

Ulforceveedramon siente como el viento sopla sobre su cuerpo, en un principio no le mucha importancia, pero pronto se da cuenta de algo bastante interesante, Ulforceveedramon puede ver como el viento sopla por entre los callejones de los edificios, ve las diferentes corrientes de aire q pasan por los edificios.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (comenzando a sonreír) jmjmjmjmjm, entonces, así es como lo haces

Luego de decir esto, se prepara nuevamente, esta vez, se envuelve con sus alas fuertemente, como si fuera una coraza, esperando el próximo movimiento de Valkiriemon.

Valkiriemon aparece nuevamente, listo para atacar otra vez a alta velocidad, pero esta vez...

¡ULFORCEVEEDRAMON COMEINZA A DESEMVOLVERSE, SUALTA SUS ALAS CON UNA ENORME FUERZA, CRENADO ASI, UNA ONDA DE VIENTO DE ALTO PODER Q VIAJA AL REDEDOR DE TODOS LOS EDIFICIOS SERCANOS, EL PODER DEL ATAQUE DE VIENTO ROMPE TODOS LOS VIDRIOS DE LSO EDIFICIOS, PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE, LA ONDA DE AIRE SACA A VALKIRIEMON DE BALANCE ESTE COMIENZA A CAER!

Valkiriemon cae al suelo bastante débil, trata de ponerse de pie, pero Ulforceveedramon ya se encuentra cerca de el...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: tu táctica no estuvo nada mal, usar las corrientes de aire q fluían a través de esos edificios para poder moverte mucho más rápido, brillante ¡PERO NOLO SUFICIENTE! (dándole una fuerte patada en la cara, dejando a Valkiriemon noqueado en el suelo) espero q quede claro, q no me puedes ganar, jajajaja.

Ulforceveedramon aprovecha y comienza a elevarse sujetando a Valkiriemon por el cuello.  
Valkiriemon parece no reaccionar, no trata de moverse para poder alejarse de Ulforceveedramon, tampoco dice nada ni trata de utilizar sus técnicas para poder defenderse. Jolei tampoco podía hacer nada, solo podía observar desde abajo, mientras q el caballero real continuaba elevándose con su digimon sujeto e inmóvil.

Finalmente dejan de elevarse, y Ulforceveedramon se acerca al edificio mas cercano, el cual, también es el mas alto de todos.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: Después de mucho tiempo... (agitando a Valkiriemon con fuerza) finalmente te eh vencido

Después de decir esto, Ulforceveedramon comienza a dar vueltas a gran velocidad aun sujetando a Valkiriemon del cuello, y después de dar varias vueltas...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡HASTA NUNCA INSECTO! (dando la ultima, lanzando a Valkiriemon con toda su fuerza)

Valkiriemon comenzaba a caer rápidamente, y parecía no reaccionar. El edificio se encontraba demasiado cerca, lo suficiente como para q el digimon comenzara a entrar en contacto con los vidrios de las ventanas. Vidrios q q comenzaron a destrozarse mientras Valkiriemon seguía cayendo, pero ni siquiera los fragmentos de vidrio roto q comenzaban a clavarse en su cuerpo, fueron suficiente como para q Valkiriemon reaccionar.

Valkiriemon estaba cada vez mas cerca de llegar al suelo. Entre los últimos pisos del edificio, se encontraba un hasta, Valkiriemon ya estaba demasiado cerca de estrellarse...

Pero...

De un momento a otro, Valkiriemon extendió los brazos, y logro sujetarse del astabanderas, dando un giro y quedando de pie sobre el. Ulforceveedramon veia a su oponente, no solo consiente, sino también en buen estado, ya q comenzaba a quitarse los fragmentos de vidrio q tenia incrustados en el cuerpo sin mayor dificultad eh importancia.

JOLEI: ¡guau, Valkiriemon eres grandioso! (bastante feliz al ver a su compañero sano y salvo)  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡NO, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!

VALKIRIEMON: ¡AUN NO ESTOY VENCIDO ULFORCEVEEDRAMON, SIGO EN PIE, Y LA BATALLA AUN CONTINUA, HASTA Q UNO DE LOS DOS SEA DESTRUIDO!

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: muy bien, entonces... (sacando su espada) ¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ! (lanzándose con toda su fuerza hacia Valkiriemon)  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡ESO ERA JOSTU LO Q QUERIA ESCUCHAR! (usando el astabanderas como catapulta, impulsándose hacia Ulforceveedramon)

Ambos digimons chocan con gran fuerza, chocando sus espadas, cada uno tratando de derribar al otro. Ulforceveedramon usaba su espada y trataba de atacar a Valkiriemon, pero este contaba con la suficiente velocidad como para poder bloquear los ataques, pero solo para eso, la fuerza de Valkiriemon con la espada era mucho menor a la del caballero real, y su espada no era tan fuerte. El combate continuaba, y los digimons estaban iguales, uno atacaba mientras el otro bloqueaba, y parecía q seguirían así hasta q...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡ESTO TERMINA AQUI! (moviendo su espada, preparando otro ataque)

Ulforceveedramon ataca, Valkiriemon usa su espada para poder bloquearlo, pero la fuerza del ataque es superior. Valkiriemon intentaba resistir, pero Ulforceveedramon seguía empujando con su espada, utilizando su peso, Valkiriemon comenzaba a cansarse, ya no podía resistir mas y...

Con el empuje, la espada de Valkiriemon salio volando, dando vueltas por el aire hasta caer clavada en el la calle, Valkiriemon estaba sorprendido y aterrorizado, había perdido su espada mientras q Ulforceveedramon aun se encontraba frente a el apuntandole con su espada.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (apuntandole con su espada en el cuello) Todo termino

Jolei estaba bastante asombrada, y asustada, viendo como Ulforceveedramon aun sujetaba a Valkiriemon, pero por un instante su mirada se desibo cuando sintio q algo tocaba su rostro, levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y veia como el cielo nocturno comenzaba a cubrirse de nueves, y poco a poco comenzaba a llover, la lluvia pronto se combirtio en un aguacero q obliga a Jolei a ocultarse, pero Ulforceveedramon aun con la lluvia, no suelta a su oponente, aun lo ostiene mientras mantiene su espada apuntando justo contra el. Comienzan a caer realampagos, y la luz de estos permite ver el rostro de Valkiriemon lleno de miedo, y la sonrrisa y los ojos rojos del caballero real mucho mas macabros y sadistas.  
Por un momento, la batalla parecia completamente perdida hasta q...

Valkiriemon logra levantar la pierna y hacer distancia entre el y su enemigo, para poder alejarse, despues de tomar distancia, se detiene y ve q tiene su espada justo al alcance de sus manos, trata q tomarla otra vez...

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡NO TE DEJARE! (disparando su Rayo de la Victoria hacia la espada alejandola aun mas)

Ulforceveedramon no pierde la oportunidad y arremete contra Valkiriemon quine trata de protegerse con sus brazos mientras Valkiriemon sigue empujando

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: estas muerto, fracasado (empujando a Valkiriemon hacia la pared de un edificio y reteniendolo con toda su fuerza)  
VALKIRIEMON:¡aun no estoy acabado! (empujando a Ulforceveedramon con sus piernas y escapando de el)

Valkiriemon queda en el aire, justo detras de su adversario. Ulforceveedramon voltea a verlo, y Valkiriemon extiende sus alas doradas

VALKIRIEMON: ¡PREPARATE PARA SER DERROTADO, DAGAS RELAMPAGO! (Creando una enorme lluvia de dagas)  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: no funcionara (envolviendose en sus alas)

Cuando las dagas estan lo suficientemente cerca, Ulforceveedramon se desenvuelve con gran fuerza, creando una onda de aire q desvia todos los ataques. Las dagas comienzan a caer sin control por todas partes, creando corrientes electricas en la calle mojada.  
Valkiriemon no puede evitar asombrarse al ver q su ataque había fracasado por completo, Ulforceveedramon no pierde el tiempo para ir otra vez por Valkiriemon, el se envuelve en sus alas doradas, pero no es suficiente como para poder dentener a Ulforceveedramon no se detiene, saca su espada y comienza a atacar a Valkiriemon.  
El aun se mantiene protegido con sus alas, pero esa protección no podría aguantar mas, estaba exhausto y le era difícil mantenerse. Ulforceveedramon intenta penetrar las alas doradas con su espada, Valkiriemon logra resistir pero poco a poco, la espada de Ulforceveedramon comienza a entrar en la envoltura...

VALKIRIEMON: Diablos (pensando mientras observa la punta de la espada entrando cada vez mas) esta es mi única protección, si la abre... será mi fin

El forcejeo continua y finalmente... Ulforceveedramon logra abrir la unión de las alas, dejando a Valkiriemon completamente expuesto a un ataque. El caballero real, hace un ultimo corte a su oponente, Valkiriemon queda completamente lastimado y cae al suelo totalmente rendido.

JOLEI: ¡VALKIRIEMON, NOOO!

Valkiriemon intenta componerse, sacando su ballesta y las ultimas flechas relámpago q le quedan, pero cuando se prepara para atacar, Ulforceveedramon comienza a defender y le patea la mano, soltando la ballesta y las flechas dejándolas fuera de su alcance.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (apuntandole a Valkiriemon con su espada) Es el fin del camino, tu has caido, y yo eh ganado, ahora... (levantando su espada) creo q es momento de morir

Jolei veia a su compañero, completamente desprotegido, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para poder ayudarlo

JOLEI: debo... (se detiene de pronto cuando siente algo, tenia frente a ella las armas de su digimon, q pesaban bastante)

Ulforceveedramon ya estaba listo para terminar

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: esto se acabo (embistiendo su ultimo ataque)

Pero...

Algo golpea el brazo del caballero real, haciendo q se detenga y provocándole un gran dolor. Ambos digimons voltean a ver quien a enviado el ataque, ambos se asombran al ver q quien había tacado no había otra sino Jolei, q con mucho esfuerzo había levantado la ballesta y había disparado una flecha para detener al caballero real.

VALKIRIEMON: Jolei (sonriendo)  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: no es posible (sorprendido y furioso)  
JOLEI: ¡durante toda esta pelea eh estado escondida presenciando como has aplastado a mi amigo ahora... lo defenderé como pueda!

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (dejando de lado a Valkiriemon y Observando a Jolei) eres valiente, lo puedo ver, ¡VEAMOS Q PUEDES HACER NIÑA! (Impulsando para atacar a Jolei)

Jolei espera mientras el caballero real se acerca cada vez más.

Finalmente están frente a frente, Jolei no pierde tiempo y dispara otra flecha, esta vez directo a su pecho, Ulforceveedramon comienza a perder el control de su vuelo y es cuando Jolei se hace a un lado mientras q Ulforceveedramon se estrella contra un hidrante, destruyéndolo completamente. El agua comienza ascender y Ulforceveedramon queda empapado sin poder moverse...

JOLEI: ¡SI VALKIRIEMON SE ENCONTRABA CANSADO, ERA NATURAL Q TU TAMBIEN LO ESTUBIERAS, ES POR ESO Q LA FLECHA DE TU BRAZO Y DE TU PECHO DE DUELEN, SIN EMBARGO (levantando un poco la ballesta) AUN ERES MUY FUERTE, POR ESO... POR ESO... POR ESO DEBO TERMINAR CON TIGO AHORA!

Jolei dispara las ultimas tres flechas relámpago q le quedan, nuevamente hacia el pecho, Ulforceveedramon trata de protegerse, pero no es suficiente rápido y las flechas impactan directamente contra el creando una enorme descarga eléctrica se conduce por el agua. Ulforceveedramon comienza a electrocutarse con mucha fuerza hasta q su cuerpo queda completamente cubierto de rayos. Valkiriemon toma su espada y corre hacia el caballero

VALKIRIEMON: ¡RECUERDA ESTO, LOS HUMANOS SON FUERTES, Y LOS DIGIMONS SOMOS MAS FUERTES... (VOENTO SU ESPADA HACIA EL SUELO ARRASTRANDO Y COMENZANDO A PRODUCIR CHISPAS) CUANDO ESTAMOS JUNTOS, TRABAJANDO EN EQUIPO Y UNIENDO NUESTRO FUERZAS, IDEALES Y SUEÑOS... PODEMOS SUPERAR CUALQUIER COSA! (Haciendo un ultimo movimiento creando un ultimo corte de energía q impacta contra Ulforceveedramon)

La energía del ataque comienza a traer la electricidad q cubren al caballero real y finalmente impactan contra el. El poder de la descarga comienza a entrar en el, creando una enrome explosión de energía, matando a Ulforceveedramon quien antes de su muerte, alcanza a hacerse a una pregunta "¿eh estado equivocado?"

La explosión había hecho daños, pero no eran gran cosa. Valkiriemon se acerca su compañera q de un momento a otro cayo al suelo

JOLEI: tranquilo estoy bien  
VALKIRIEMON: (ayudando a Jolei a pararse) recuerda lo q dijo el doctor, aun q hayan dado de alta, aun no puedes hacer muchos esfuerzos.  
JOLEI: lo se pero... no pidia dejar q te pasara nada amigo

Valkiremon no pudo evitar sonreírle y ambos observaron el lugar en cual se encontraba Ulforceveedramon. Debían marcharse de ese lugar para poder ayudar a alguien más.

-

MAGNAMON: Ulforceveedramon ha sido derrotado

KEN: entonces... Jolei y Valkiriemon lograron  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: No había dudas de q lo lograrían

MAGNAMON: (brillando intensamente y haciendo aparecer un objeto en sus manos) ¡NO CANTEN VISTORIA AUN (sujetaba en sus manos, el brazale del cual salía la espada de Ulforceveedramon, q poco a poco comenzaba a desintegrarse) EL ESTA MUERTO, PERO SU PODER AHORA ES MIO, AHORA TENDRAN Q PREGUNTARSE SI REALMENTE PUEDEN GANARME ESTA VEZ, JAJAJA (liberando una enorme luz segadora)


	26. Kentaurusmon

Kentaurusmon:

Vikemon y Plesiothmon finalmente lo habían conseguido, habían logrado destruir el escudo de Kentaurusmon, y con el, su técnica de hielo también se había ido. Kentaurusmon se encontraba débil, vencido, los poderes de sus enemigos lo habían agotado y parecían q lo habían aniquilado...

KENTAURUSMON: jejejeje, es sorprendente (comenzando a levantarse, pero aun muy débil) han logrado lo imposible, destruir mi escudo, pero solo lograron destruir eso, yo aun estoy aquí, aun estoy de pie, y no van a poder vencerme  
VIKEMON: ¡puedes decir todo lo q quieras, pero sin tu escudo, ya no puedes usar tu técnica de hielo!  
KENTAURUSMON: jajajaja, q tonto eres, esa técnica es solo una parte de todo lo q tengo preparado para uds dos  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡te lo advierto Kentaurusmon, a ti te también te falta demasiado para vencernos a nosotros dos!

Ambos digimons estaban cara a cara nuevamente con el caballero real, mientras q sus compañeros los apoyaban desde tierra. Pero, por un momento la mirada de los chicos se desvía de los digimons y se centra en las calles. La zona en la q se encontraban no había sido evacuada completamente, aun había mucha gente y muchos heridos. Joe había estado estudiando y practicando, aprendiendo todo lo q podía sobre medicina y había superado casi por completo su pavor a la sangre, sabia q si Plesiothmon estaba arriesgando su vida por defender la ciudad, el no podía quedarse con las manos cruzadas si había algo q pudiera hacer.

JOE: (acercándose a un grupo de heridos) Cody, necesito curar a estas personas, alcohol, vendas, algodón o lo q sea, ¿podrías conseguirlo por favor?  
CODY: no hay problema

Cody se acerco a varios negocios de farmacias y tiendas en los cuales se encontraba todo lo q Joe podría necesitar para curar a las personas, pero debido al ataques, los dueños se habían ido cerrando los locales y abandonándolos.

CODY: ahora q hago?

Pero el chico no tardo mucho en encontrar una solución, pidiendo ayuda a algunas personas, tubo q romper los vidrios y las puertas de los negocios para poder entrar. Cody empezó a robar todo lo q podía y varias personas comenzaron a ayudarlo a llevar todo hacia donde estaba Joe.  
Joe continuaba examinando a las personas heridas, se encontraba con un niño con una fractura en la pierna, Joe no podía hacer mucho si no conseguía lo q necesitaba

JOE: (bastante inquieto, pensando) maldición ¿donde esta Cody  
CODY: Joe...

Joe volteo a ver, era Cody, y traía en sus manos vendas y también medicamentos, otras personas venían con el y también cargan en sus brazos implementos de curación, una de las personas había logrado conseguir varas y muletas, también se había logrado obtener una camilla. Cody le entrego todo a Joe y este hizo todo lo q estuvo a su alcance para poder curar la fractura del niño, después Joe siguió intentando hacer lo posible para curar a las demás personas con la ayuda de Cody, otras personas rápidamente se unieron a los chicos y los ayudaron como podían, fuera con conocimientos básicos de medicina o simplemente ayudando a curar a los pacientes. El trabajo era bastante largo, pero los chicos seguían sin detenerse, curando a todos, o al menos intentándolo.  
Cody se había alejado un poco, parecía estar algo triste y Joe se acerco a el para ver q era lo q le pasaba.

JOE: Cody... ¿estas bien?  
CODY: (bastante triste) si, es solo q... Nosotros no somos médicos ni nada, pero hemos curado bastante bien a esta gente pero...  
JOE: (colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Cody) te entiendo, como Kentaurusmon aun esta aquí piensas q el volverá a lastimar a los q ya hemos curado, o incluso a mas gente, pero se Plesiothmon lo detendrá, creo en el, y tu también deberías creer en Vikemon  
CODY: tienes razón (sonriendo otra vez)  
JOE: bueno, aun tenemos gente q ayudar, así q vamos...

-

Vikemon y Kentaurusmon comienzan nuevamente a combatir. El caballero real corre hacia el lo mas rápido q puede, cada vez ganando mas y mas fuerza y velocidad, Vikemon se protege con sus mazas y trata de contener al furioso digimon. Al principio la fuerza de ambos digimons es muy pareja, cada uno intenta empujar al otro sin dejarse vencer. Pero...

Vikemon comienza a empujar a Kentaurusmon cada vez con mas y mas fuerza, ganando cada vez mas terreno, y finalmente logra derribarlo...

KENTAURUSMON: Esto no a terminado (levantándose otra vez y extendiendo su ballesta) ¡Todavía tengo esto, Inferno...!  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡DOLOR AZUL! (Disparando su ataque justamente hacia donde se encuentra Kentaurusmon)

Kentaurusmon comienza a debilitarse y cae rendido al suelo

Plesiothmon parece nuevamente junto a Vikemon

PLESIOTHMON: bahhhh, pero q decepción  
VIKEMON. Parece q no le quedaban mas fuerzas

Por un momento, los digimons le dan la espalda a su vencido oponente y están a punto de irse pero...

KENTAURUSMON: a donde van?

Ambos digimons se exaltaron y voltearon a ver, Kentaurusmon continuaba vivo y comenzaba nuevamente a levantarse, lo digimons se preparan para luchar mientras q Kentaurusmon solo los mira con una sonrisa burlona. La expresión del caballero comienza a desesperar cada vez más a los digimons hasta q...

VIKEMON: ¡GRRRRR YA ME SACASTA DE QUICIO!  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡Vikemon, por favor detente!  
VIKEMON: ¡BAZOOKA BERSERKER! (Disparando un potente rayo de energía hacia Kentaurusmon)

El caballero real ni siquiera se mueve al ver como el poder se acerca hacia el y solo espera. Finalmente, el ataque impacta con el, creando una enorme explosión q todos sienten.  
Se levanta una enorme nube de polvo q no permite ver nada, pero poco a poco se va disipando. Lo q los digimons y los humanos presentes observan, es algo sorprendente...

Era Kentaurusmon, no solo estaba vivo, sino q su cuerpo parecía completamente restaurado, su armadura estaba completa y no tenia ni un solo rasguño, pero lo mas sorprendente, era q los digimons podían ver q Kentaurusmon tenia en sus manos otro escudo

VIKEMON: ¡ES IMPOSIBLE, COMO PUDO SOBREVIVIR!  
PLESIOTHMON: (pensando) Esta sosteniendo otro escudo, pero si lo destruimos  
KENTAURUSMON: jajajaja, deben estar sorprendidos al verme, ahora q estoy completamente sano, bueno fue gracias a la fuerza de vida, jajaja  
PLESIOTHMON: fuerza de vid... ¡Espera, ese es una técnica de Phoenixmon, tú no puedes usarla!  
KENTAURUSMON: ¡Claro q puedo, por q tengo una técnica única, secreta, q eh estado guardando durante mucho tiempo y q jamás me había visto en la necesidad de usar, hasta el día de hoy jajajaja... la técnica especial "Apache cazador de técnicas" (Abriéndose de su frente un tercer ojo rojo q miraba hacia todas direcciones)

VIKEMON: cazador de técnicas?  
PLESIOTHMON: así q puedes copiar las técnicas de otros ¿cierto?  
KENTAURUSMON: si esa es la idea, si uso esta técnica en presencia de un ataque, puedo copiarlo al instante, eh observado cada batalla q han tenido cada uno de uds, y q copiado cada ataque, también q copiado el poder de Examon de la regeneración así fue como recupere mi escudo, admítanlo, están perdidos  
VIKEMON:¡ESO ES LO Q CREES, VAMOS PLESIOTHMON!  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡VAMOS!

Ambos digimons van hacia su oponente...

KENTAURUSMON: se ve q no aprenden ¡CAZADOR DE TECNICAS, SERAPHIMON, SIETE CIELOS!

Los digimons están cada vez mas cerca, pero del cielo, comienzan a caer esferas de luz, las esferas rodean a Plesiothmon pero Vikemon logra evitarlas y quedar frente a frente con Kentaurusmon.

KENTAURUSMON: ¡Esa fue una de las técnicas de Seraphimon, no tendrás oportunidad niño!  
VIKEMON: se necesitan mas q copias baratas de las técnicas de mis amigos para poder vencerme (juntando las dos mas en una espada de energía) ¡ACABARE CONTIGO SIN IMPORTAR CUANTAS TECNICAS USES, ESPADA DE ODIN!

Vikemon comienza a correr hacia su oponente arrastrando para poder generar mas energía, finalmente salta hacia Kentaurusmon y lo ataca...

KENTAURUSMON: ¡Cazador de técnicas, Wargreymon, Dramon Killer! (De su brazo derecho, salen tres garras, similares a las de Wargreymon y contiene el ataque)

Vikemon intenta empujar con su espada, pero Kentaurusmon finalmente logra derribarlo

PLESIOTHMON: ¡VIKEMON (Deshaciendo Los Siete Cielos y viendo a su compañero vencido) AHORA VERAS, HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER!

Plesiothmon ataca con todo su poder, pero Kentaurusmon nuevamente utiliza su técnica para copiar otra técnica, esta vez utiliza el propio Hydro Impact Crusher de Plesiothmon, ambos ataques chocan con gran fuerza, pero Kentaurusmon también copia otro ataque, el Aliento de Lobo Metálico. Plesiothmon queda débil y completamente congelado y cae rendido al suelo.  
Kentaurusmon comienza a acercarse mientras ve como su oponente apenas si puede, y poco a poco se aleja de el.

KETAURUSMON: (alejándose) no son competencia

-

Cody y Joe continuaban ayudando a las personas tanto como les era posible, haciendo lo q estuviera en sus manos para poder curar. Las personas a las que iban ayudando, a su vez, trataban de ayudar como pudieran.  
Todo parecía ir bien.  
CODY: Joe, ayúdame aquí por favor (mientras el se encontraba con un hombre mayor, ayudándolo a parar)

Pero…

JOE: Cody ¿oyes algo?  
CODY: No ¿porque? … espera, ya lo oigo, pero eso significa…  
JOE: ¡tenemos que ir a ayudar a Plesiothmon y Vikemon!

Pero los chicos ni siquiera pudieron ir hacia donde se encontraban sus digimons, pro que Kentaurusmon ya se encontraba ahí.

KENTAURUSMON: (sonriendo sádicamente) jajajaja, hola chicos.

Joe y Cody no podían evitar sentirse intimidados por la presencia del caballero real, mas q por ellos, por las personas q se encontraban todavía lastimadas y las q apenas habían logrado curar.

CODY: Joe... ¿ahora q haremos? (bastante asustado)  
JOE: (nervioso) no lo se, pero no podemos permitir q se acerque a las personas, eso no.

Kentaurusmon continuaba avanzando, mientras los chicos se mantenían inmóviles ante el enorme digimon.

KENTAURUSMON: ¿Acaso no van a moverse? ¿Quieren acaso q los plaste?

Pero Joe y Cody se mantienen firmes y no se mueven.

CODY: ¡No te dejaremos pasar bestia!  
KENTAURUSMON: ¡¿q? ¿Me llamaste "bestia"?  
JOE: ¡Así es, por q eso es lo q eres, una bestia q lo único q quieres es destruir, sin importarte siquiera lo q les pueda suceder a los demás!

KENTAURUSMON: (Bufando humo) Muy bien, si piensan q soy una bestia ¡Entonces esta bestia esta a punto de desaparecerlos para siempre!

Kentaurusmon extiende su ballesta y se prepara a disparar. Todas las personas q se encuentran en el lugar, les gritan a Joe y a Cody q se quiten y se refugien, pero ninguno de los dos hace caso a lo q les dicen los demás, por q no están dispuestos a dejar q Kentaurusmon se acerque a las personas heridas. La persistencia de los chicos comienza a molestar a Kentaurusmon quien ya no puede esperar más...

KENTAURUSMON: ¡ACABARE CON UDS DOS, Y ESTA VEZ SUS DOS AMIGOS NO PODRAN HACER NADA PARA DETENERME... INFERNO FROST!

Pero antes de q se dispare el ataque...  
VIKEMON: ¡Piénsalo mejor, bestia! (Bajando del cielo con su espada de Odin)

Vikemon cae en medio de los chicos y el caballero. Voltea a ver a Kentaurusmon, propinándole un golpe en la cara derribándolo.

CODY: Vikemon, estas bien (acercándose a su compañero)  
JOE: por un momento pensamos q seria nuestro fin  
VIKEMON: (Separando la espada en sus dos mazas), lo bueno es q eso no paso, pero será mejor q vayan y se queden con las demás personas, yo me are cargo de este tipo  
CODY: De acuerdo  
JOE: Confiamos en ti (Yéndose junto con Cody para ayudar a las otras personas)

Vikemon y Kentaurusmon quedan frente a frente.

KENTAURUSMON: jajaja, te has recuperado rápido, pero no vas a derrotarme. VIKEMON: Eres fuerte lo se... (Protegiéndose con sus mazas) pero no quiere decir q me vayas a derrotar.

La fuerza q muestra Vikemon parece inquietar a Kentaurusmon un poco, pero trata de disimularlo.

KENTAURUSMON: Muy, si lo q quieres es pelear, entonces ven y atácame. VIKEMON: ¡Tu lo pediste (Corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su oponente) te crees muy fuerte, pero eres un fanfarrón, ahora me are cargo de ti de una buena vez, Hacha de Vikingo (Golpeando con toda su fuerza el suelo con sus mazas)

El enorme poder de Vikemon hace q se habrá una enorme grieta en la calle, justo debajo a Kentaurusmon. El caballero real comienza a hundirse entre el asfalto destrozado, trata de sostenerse y salir, pero le es imposible, finalmente queda atrapado.

VIKEMON: ¡lo conseguí! (Feliz por su aparente victoria)  
KENTAURUSMON: jejeje, aun no  
VIKEMON: q?

En la frente de Kentaurusmon, nuevamente comienza a abrirse el tercer ojo.

KENTAURUSMON: ¡Cazador de Técnicas, Crusadermon, Espiral de Marquereid! (Kentaurusmon comienza a girar a toda velocidad, destrozando el asfalto q lo mantenía prisionero y liberándose)  
VIKEMON: (Sorprendido) No, no es posible El poder del tornado creado por Kentaurusmon, crea un enorme huracán en el q se encuentran los restos de la calle.  
KENTAURUSMON: ¡Llego la hora de terminar, Cazador de Técnicas, Craniummon, Shock Wringer! (Creando un tornado, con el q comienza a manipular el huracán) ¡Muerte maldito bastardo! (Liberando los fragmentos de asfalto sobre Vikemon)

Vikemon trata de cubrirse con sus mazas el ataque. Los pedazos de asfalto están cada vez mas cerca de el...

¿?: ¡Fuego Negro! Una enorme llamarada de fuego negro aparece de la nada, carbonizando todo lo q viene hacia Vikemon.  
KENTAURUSMON: ¡No, no puede ser! (Sorprendido y molesto)  
VIKEMON: ¿negro?, pero esto solo puede ser...

Ambos digimons voltean a ver hacia la izquierda, en la otra calle, en medio de los edificios, pueden ver acercarse a quien había lanzado el ataque.

PLESIOTHMON: jejejee, ¿me extrañaron?  
VIKEMON: Plesiothmon, estas bien.  
PLESIOTHMON: (Sonriendo) por supuesto q estoy bien, no te dejaría luchar solo contra este tipo, para eso somos un equipo.  
Plesiothmon se acerca a Vikemon, ahora ambos digimons quedan frente a frente con Kentaurusmon.

KENTAURUSMON: (Bufando aun mas humo) ya me estoy cansando de uds dos, voy a acabar con uds ahora ¡Cazador de técnicas, Dynasmon, Aliento de Dragón!

El caballero real libera de su boca, una enrome llamarada con forma de dragón. El ataque comienza a destruir aun mas el pavimento, acercándose cada vez mas a Vikemon.  
Finalmente el ataque choca contra el digimon, levantando una nube de polvo.

CODY Y JOE: ¡Vikemon! (Sorprendidos)

Todos los presentes se quedan observando la enorme nube de polvo, con la esperanza, y esperando q lo peor no pase.

Finalmente…

Vikemon sale de la nube de polvo, completamente ileso, cargando su espada de Odin.  
Kentaurusmon se protege con su escudo y trata de contener el ataque… pero Vikemon logra moverse hacia el otro lado y golpea de frente a Kenturusmon, justo en el rostro con un poderoso golpe. Kentaurusmon trata de resistir el golpe, pero le es imposible y cae rendido.

KENTAURUSMON: (tratando de levantarse) Grrr, aun no estoy vencido…

Pero…

Plesiothmon aparece detrás de el, usa su cuello y lo sujeta fuertemente, casi estrangulándolo.

JOE: Increíble, aprovecho su distracción para atacarlo por la espalda.

Kentaurusmon trata de quitarse a Plesiothmon de encima, pero el digimon lo aprieta muy fuerte, cortándole cada vez mas el aire.

KENTAURUSMON: (Intentando soltarse de Plesiothmon) Esto aun no acaba.  
PLESIOTHMON: Tienes razón (moviendo mas su cuello y quedando frente a frente con su enemigo) este es apenas el comienzo (Comienza a abrir la boca) ¡Hydro Impact Crusher!

El ataque de Plesiothmon golpea directamente a Kentaurusmon, generando una gran explosión, y una enorme nube de polvo.  
Pasan varios minutos, y finalmente Plesiothmon comienza a elevarse en el aire, fuera de la nube de polvo.

PLESIOTHMON: ¡Es tu oportunidad, termina con el!  
VIKEMON: De acuerdo (Caminando hacia donde se encuentra la nube de polvo, empieza a abrir la boca y comienza a reunir energía) ¡ESTE ES TU FIN KENTAURUSMON, BAZOOKA BERSERKER!

Vikemon dispara un poderoso ataque hacia donde se encuentra la nube de polvo, creando una explosión aun mas grande.

Todas las personas comienzan a alegrarse, la victoria parecía estar de su lado.

Pero…

La nube de polvo poco a poco comienza a disiparse, Kentaurusmon aun se encuentra con vida.

VIKEMON: Imposible  
PLESIOTHMON: Debería haberse vuelto un puñado de cenizas con esos ataques  
KENTAURUSMON: ¿En verdad pensaron q tenían la victoria? (comienza a abrirse de nuevo su tercer ojo) ¡Cazador de Técnicas, Omnimon, Sumprime Cannon! (Abre la boca y dispara una enorme descarga de energía de esta)

Los digimons tratan de protegerse con sus cuerpos, el poder es demasiado grande, no lo resisten y al final… caen rendidos.

Con sus oponentes vencidos, Kentaurusmon comienza a acercarse poco a poco a las personas. Aun hay gente lastimada, y los recién curados todavía no pueden hacer nada. Parece ser el final.

KENTAURUSMON: ¡Jajajaja, sus amados protectores han caído, pronto ocurrirá lo mismo con todas las patéticas personas de este lugar, ya nada puede detenerme!

El caballero real aun continua acercándose a Joe y a Cody, ellos tratan de retroceder pero el caballero se les acerca mas.

Algo golpe a Kentaurusmon justo en el ojo lo q hace q se detenga, Cuando voltea a ver q era lo q lo había golpeado, se da cuenta q era solo una lata.  
Joe y Cody voltean a ver quien había sido el q le había lanzado el objeto a Kentaurusmon, era el anciano al q no hace mucho Cody había estado ayudando a levantar.

JOE: ¡¿q esta haciendo? Es peligroso!  
ANCIANO: (enojado) Lo se, pero uds dos nos han ayudado mucho hoy, han hecho lo q a estado en sus manos, por eso no me puedo permitir q unos jóvenes tan buenos como uds sean lastimados por esta criatura infernal

Las palabras de aquel anciano, habían comenzado a motivar a todas las personas, todas (desde sanos y curados hasta heridos graves) tomaron todo lo q pudieran y comenzaron a atacar a Kentaurusmon como podían. Sus golpes no le hacían daño, pero mostraban una enorme tenacidad q le impedía Kentaurusmon acercarse.

Joe y Cody estaban sorprendidos por la forma de luchar de aquellas personas, solo por q querían protegerlos, por haberlos ayudado. Los elegidos sabían q esas personas no resistirán mucho tiempo, y q Kentaurusmon no se mostraría tan paciente por mucho tiempo, tenían q pensar en algo.

Hasta q…

CODY: Su frente  
JOE: ¿Cómo dices?  
CODY: esa técnica para copiar otras técnicas, se produce del tercer ojo q se encuentra en su frente.  
JOE: Si lo dañamos, entonces perderá su técnica, y es probable q su fuerza también disminuya considerablemente.  
CODY: De acuerdo ¿pero como lo haremos?

Joe comienza mirar hacia todos lados, hasta q ve un bote de basura, en el puede observar varias tablas de madera rotas, toma dos y le da una a Cody.

JOE: Escúchame bien Cody, necesito q vayas hacia atrás.

Al principio, Cody no entiende muy bien lo q Joe le dice, pero decide hacerle caso y corre hacia a tras, pasando por el lado de Kentaurusmon, pasando entre la gente, con cuidado de no ser visto por la bestia.

Joe corre hacia Kentaurusmon, comienza a pasar por entre la multitud de personas, hasta q quedan junto al enrome digimon.

JOE: (pensando) Ya es hora

Con cuidado, Joe comienza a trepar por el cuerpo de la bestia. Aun q Joe no se había destacado por ser el mas atlético del grupo, demostraba gran habilidad mientras trepaba por el cuerpo de Kentaurusmon. Luego de pasar la cintura, el caballero real se da cuenta de q Joe había estado subiendo por su cuerpo. Joe ha logrado llegar a los hombros y ya esta muy cerca de la cabeza, pero…

Kentaurusmon sube uno de sus brazos y lo golpea haciéndolo caer. Joe hubiera muerto de no ser por q un grupo de personas se reunieron para poder interceptarlo antes de q chocara contra el suelo.

KENTAURUSMON: Tonto, tu no puedes lastimarme  
JOE: (sonriendo) Yo no puedo, pero hay alguien q si  
KENTAURUSMON: q?

Es cuando Kentaurusmon siente q algo esta corriendo sobre su espalda, no alcanza a reaccionar y ve q era lo q estaba corriendo por su espalda "Era Cody".  
Cody había corrido por atrás de Kentaurusmon y lo había escalado mientras Joe lo distraía por el frente, ahora Caody se encontrba justo encima de su cabeza.

CODY: ¡Esto se acaba ahora! (Clavando con todas sus fuerzas la tabla en el tercer ojo de Kentaurusmon)

Kentaurusmon comienza a sangrar y a retorcerse de dolor, los violentos movimientos hacen q Cody pierda el equilibrio y se caiga, pero alcanza a ser atrapado.  
El dolor de Kentaurusmon es insoportable y comienza a arrodillarse en el suelo, siéndose muy débil.

KENTAURUSMON: no, ¿Cómo permití q esto pasara? Se supone q soy un caballero de la realeza, no debería pasar esto.

JOE: Te pasa lo mismo q le hemos dicho a todos los demás, estas solo, pelear por ti mismo y tus ambiciones no te dará jamás una victoria segura.  
CODY: Pero no es solo eso, tu haces lo q haces como si fuera obligación, como si destruir este mundo fuera un deber, no lo haces por q realmente lo desees, no eres sincero con tus propios deseos por q no son los q realmente deseas alcanzar, por eso esas ambiciones de los caballeros jamás serán alcanzadas.  
KENTAURUSMON: Son solo tonterías.  
JOE: No son tonterías, nosotros los retamos, y ayudamos a estas personas por q así lo quisimos, era lo q deseábamos hacer para mantenerlos a salvo, y tal vez es por eso q nunca nos han vencido.

VIKEMON: es cierto.

Todos voltean a ver, ven a Plesiothmon y a Vikemon, aun débiles y levantándose con mucho esfuerzo, pero sin rendirse.

PLESIOTHMON: Joe, Cody, uds nos han demostrado q son realmente fuertes, ya es momento de actuar de la misma manera, y colocar todo nuestro corazón para terminar esta batalla.  
KENTAURUSMON: Uds no me ganaran.  
VIKEMON: Ya no tienes el ojo del Cazador, todas tus técnicas copiadas se han ido.  
PLESIOTHMON: y aun si lo tuvieras, ya no te serviría, por q solo puedes copiar técnicas q hayas visto.

Ambos digimons cierran sus ojos, se concentran y tratan de Canalizar toda su energía de energía de un color blanco. Esa energía es enorme, pero de alguna forma, le transmitía a todas las personas presentas una gran calma.

KENTAURUSMON: q es eso?  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡Prepárate Kentaurusmon, asi como Joe y Cody, nosotros también trabajaremos juntos, y usaremos una técnica especial, una q nunca has visto!

La energía de ambos digimons se expande, y poco a poco comienza a unirse, la enetgia es tan densa q los digimons no se alcanzan a ver, la energía comienza materializarse hasta tomar la forma de un enorme león, con alas y una cabeza de serpiente q sale de su espalda.

VIKEMON Y PLESIOTHMON: ¡GRAN ESPIRITU, Q EL VALOR DE LA CONFIANZA Y LA SINCERIDAD SE CONVIERTA EN TU PROPIO PODER "QUIMERA INMORTAL"!

La enorme bestia de energía comienza a correr hacia Kentaurusmon mientras q Joe y Cody intentan alejar a todas las personas del lugar.  
La quimera de energía comienza a cercarse cada vez más al caballero de la realeza y comienza poco a poco a abrir la boca. Cuando ya esta cerca a Kentaurusmon…. Lo devora de un bocado. La bestia se detiene un momento y poco a poco comienza a desaparecer, mientras desaparece, Vikemon y Plesiothmon vuelven a aparecer, agotados, pero a salvo.

El horror de Kentaurusmon finalmente había terminado. Las personas del lugar de agradecieron a los elegidos y a sus digimons por todo lo q habían hecho, pero ya era momento de q los elegidos partieran, para ir a otra zona para ayudar a otro de sus compañeros.

-

GALLANTMON: Kentaurusmon a sido eliminado también, pero lo bueno es q tengo algo para poder recordarlo (Sosteniendo en sus manos las armas del vencido caballero)

Gallantmon comienza poco a poco a absorber el arma. Pero la energía q contiene es enorme, y Gallantmon estaba apunto de no resistirlo mas pero….  
El cuerpo de Gallantmon comienza poco a poco a romperse, revelando debajo de el, algo mas…

PHOENIXMON: ¿Q diablos es lo q tiene ahí abajo?

La armadura de Gallantmon se destruye completamente, revelando un nuevo cuerpo. Una armadura roja, su capa había desaparecido, y habían sido remplazadas por diez alas blancas, su escudo y su lanza habían desaparecido, y ahora carba una espada.

SORA: No es posible (bastante preocupada)

GALLANTMON: ¡JAJAJAJAJA, MI PODER SE HA INCREMENTADO, AHORA SOY… GALLANTMON, MODO CARMESI, Y AHORA, PODRE DEMOSTRARLES LA VERDADERA FUERZA DEL CABALLERO CARMESI, JAJAJAJAJA!


	27. Capitulo 16: MagnaGallant

CAPITULO 16: Magnamon

No hacia mucho había comenzado a llover fuertemente, aunque la lluvia ya había parado, aun se sentía el viento y el frio de esta q Ken había tenido q soportar junto con la lluvia mientras veía como continuaba la batalla.

Por un momento parecía ganada por Grandkuwagamon, había logrado debilitar mucho a Magnamon con su técnica "Golpe del caos".  
Ulforceveedramon había sido finalmente destruido, pero Magnamon había logrado recuperar su espada, y había conseguido absorberla incrementando su poder.

Magnamon comienza a liberar una luz muy intensa q se extiende por todos los alrededores de la zona iluminando cada rincón oscuro, sin dejar ni una sola sombra, pero también la intensidad de esa hacia imposible poder ver y Ken y su digimon tuvieron q cerrar los ojos y cubrirse lo mejor q podían por q si exponían sus ojos a la luz, los podría dejar ciegos.

KEN: (cubriéndose los ojos) debemos hacer algo, ahí q atacarlo como sea.  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: (Cubriéndose con sus tenazas) Es imposible, ni siquiera puedo verlo

Ninguno de los dos podían hacer nada, mientras la luz continuara brillando.

MAGNAMON: ¡Jajajaja, si no pueden verme (Tomando impulso desde el aire y lanzándose hacia Grandkuwagamon) tampoco pueden bloquearme!

Magnamon llega donde esta Grandkuwagamon y lo golpea con toda su fuerza. Grandkuwagamon aun no puede abrir los ojos y es derribado. Pero el ataque de Magnamon también había hecho q la luz desapareciera por completo, ahora Ken podía abrir los ojos, pero solo ve a su digimon vencido tirado en el suelo.

KEN: ¡Grandkuwagamon! (corriendo hacia su digimon)

Ken se queda al lado de su amigo mientras comienza a ponerse de pie otra vez.

MAGNAMON: (descendiendo) Vaya pero q decepción, y yo q esperaba mas de el, parece q perdió todo el entusiasmo q había demostrado hace un rato.  
KEN: (enojado) tu lo atacaste mientras el no podía verte, eso es de cobardes ¿y te haces llamar caballero?  
MAGNAMON: (apretando los puños) ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!

Magnamon se eleva y vuela muy rápido hacia Ken, cada vez esta más cerca pero Ken ni siquiera se mueve.

MAGNAMON: ¡DESAPARECE INSECTO, GOLPE MAGNA! (mandando un golpe a Ken)

El golpe esta muy cerca de tocar a Ken…

GRANDKUWAGAMON: no te dejare (poniéndose en medio de Ken y el golpe) ¡Prominencia caótica!

Grandkuwagamon y retiene el ataque regresándolo hacia Magnamon lanzándolo lejos y haciendo q impacte contra el pavimentó, pero rápidamente se compone y vuelve a pararse.

MAGNAMON: ¡Rayos, me había olvidado de tus poderes de sombras!  
GRANKUWAGAMON: Y no solo eso, también olvidaste q yo siempre voy a proteger a Ken.

Ambos digimons comienzan a elevarse. Ken de inmediato busca un lugar seguro mientras ambos digimons continúan subiendo hasta q finalmente se detienen quedando frente a frente.

MAGNAMON: Muy bien Grandkuwagamon (cruzado de brazos) admito q tus poderes oscuros me afectaron bastante la primera vez q los utilizaste, pero ahora no podrás vencerme, no ahora q absorbido los poderes de Ulforceveedramon.  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: será mejor q no te confíes mucho Magnamon, tal vez yo no sea tan poderoso pero no quiere decir q no vaya a destruirte  
MAGAMON: veremos q es mas fuerte, tus poderes oscuros o mis poderes de luz dorada.  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: hmp, un ser tan malvado como tu no merece llevar una armadura q representa el poder de los milagros.  
MAGNAMON: eso lo veremos.

Los dos digimons se preparan para luchar. Magnamon comienza a reunir energía luminosa en sus puños, mientras q Grandkuwagamon comienza a reunir energía oscura de su "Prominencia caótica".

MAGNAMON: ¡Vas a perder, Golpe Magna!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Golpe del Caos!

Los golpes chocan uno contra otro con todo su poder, liberando una enorme cantidad de energía. Ambos digimons ponen toda su fuerza en sus ataques empujando al otr con su puño pero ninguno de los dos cede.

KEN: (sorprendido) ¡Es increíble, sus fuerzas parecen idénticas!

Pero…...

MAGNAMON: (Extendiendo la palma de su otro brazo) ¡IMPULSO MAGNA! (disparando un rayo de energía directamente hacia el rostro de Grandkuwagamon)

Grandkuwagamon trata de protegerse con su otra tenaza pero no logra hacerlo a tiempo y recibe el ataque de lleno y comenzando a caer.

KEN: ¡Grandkuwagamon, por favor levántate!

El digimon insecto logra componerse y comienza a volar otra vez y dirigiendose hacia su enemigo quien parece esperarlo.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Eres un idiota, voy a acabar contigo, X Scissor Claw! (dispararle a Magnamon varias cuchillas de energía)

Pero Magnamon bloquea los ataques q parecen no afectarle en nada.

MAGNAMON: ¡Eres un tonto, Impulso Magna! (disparándole a Grandkuwagamon pero el logra protegerse)

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Maldito, definitivamente no mereces ser llamado caballero, un verdadero caballero no atacaría a alguien q no puede defenderse!  
MAGNAMON: ¡Jajajaja, no me importa, esto se trata de ganar y eso es lo q hare a toda costa!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡entonces... así lo hare también! (volando hacia Magnamon)

Grandkuwagamon comienza a abrir sus tenazas. Finalmente esta lo bastante cerca y lanza su ataque pero….. Magnamon desaparece. Grandkuwagamon comienza a buscarlo con la mirada, pero Magnamon aparece detrás de el.

MAGNAMON: ¡jajajaja, recibe esto, Patada Magna! (lanzando una poderosa patada)

Pero Grandkuwagamon logra darse cuenta del ataque, voltea y se cubre con sus tenazas para retener la patada.

MAGNAMON: ¡Aun no acabo, Magna Blast! (disparando una enorme cantidad de misiles q impactan contra Grandkuwagamon, explotando contra el digimon generando una nube de polvo) jajaja, parece q lo logre.

Poco a poco la nube se va desvaneciendo, Grandkuwagamon había sido afectado por el ataque, pero aun se encontraba cubierto con sus tenazas y se encontraba bien.

Comienza a extender sus brazos y se prepara nuevamente a atacar.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: aun… no has acabado conmigo.  
MAGNAMON: ¿eso crees? ¿Cuánto mas crees q resistirás insecto?

Grandkuwagamon alza los brazos hacia el frente y comienza a reunir energía oscura en ellos.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡ES HORA DE INTENTAR ALGO NUEVO (apuntando sus brazos hacia Magnamon) RAYOS DEL CAOS! (disparando dos poderosos rayos de energía oscura)

Magnamon usa sus brazos para intentar protegerse del ataque.

MAGNAMON: ¡Eso jamás va a detenerme, Magna Blast! (disparando otra vez)  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡No esta vez, X Scissor Claw! (disparando cuchillas de energía q comienzan a destruir todos los misiles)  
MAGNAMON: ¡No, esto no puede terminar así, Magna impulso! (disparando rayos de sus dos brazos)

Pero Grandkuwagamon comienza a concentrar energía en sus brazos y vuela hacia Magnamon.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡ESOS RAYOS NO ME DETENDRAN, GOLPE DEL CAOS!

Grandkuwagamon golpea los rayos de Magnamon y…

Poco a poco estos comienzan a desintegrarse…..

MAGNAMON: (sorpendido) ¡NO, ES IMPOSIBLE!

El digimon elegido comienza a acercarse cada vez más a Magnamon y finalmente logra golpearlo dejándolo inconsciente.

GRANKUWAGAMON: ¡ VOY A PROBAR DE NUEVO SUERTE, RAYOS DEL CAOS! (disparando otra vez)

El rayo impacta contra Magnamon, trata de resistirlo pero nuevamente la energía oscura comienza a afectarlo, intenta mantenerse firme por mas tiempo pero el ataque lo saca de balance y lo hace caer y estrellarse contra el pavimentó con una gran fuerza y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y causando un gran destrozo.  
Grandkuwagamon comienza a descender para poder encontrarse con Ken.

KEN: ¡Eso fue increíble, ¿Cómo es q aprendiste ese ataque?  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: Bueno pues… (mientras piensa)  
KEN: Q pasa?  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: La verdad es… q no lo tenia planeado, no sabia q mas hacer así q tuve q improvisar con lo primero q se me vino a la cabeza.  
KEN: (gota en la cabeza) Así q fue eso  
Por un momento, todo parece estar en calma  
Pero…...

¡EL PAVIMENTO EXPLOTA Y LOS ESCOMBROS COMIENZAN A CAER SOBRE TODOS LADOS!

KEN:¡Pero q diablos!

Uno de los escombros esta a punto de caerle encima a Ken, pero Grandkuwagamon lanza a ponerse en medio a tiempo para protegerlo.

De en medio de la explosión, se empieza a formar una silueta q sale dispara del suelo y se dirige directamente hacia Grandkuwagamon.  
Mientras se acerca, comienza a distinguirse de quien es la silueta, ¡es Magnamon!

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡NO DEJARE Q TE ME ACERQUES, X SCISSOR CLAW! (disparándole cuchillas de energía)

Magnamon esquiva sin dificultad todos los ataques, y finalmente queda frente a frente con el digimon insecto.

MAGNAMON: Se ve q uds no lo tendiendo ¿verdad? (su cuerpo comienza a brillar) ¡UDS NO PUEDEN GANARLES A LOS CABALLEROS REALES, EXPLOSION MAGNA!

Magnamon libera una enorme cantidad de energía, el poder alcanza a Grandkuwagamon, logra protegerse a tiempo con sus tenazas pero comienza a perder el equilibrio de su vuelo.

KEN: (asustado) Grandkuwagamon, no te rindas, no te dejes vencer por el  
MAGNAMON: Acabare con el antes de q pueda recuperarse (Extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y comenzando a reunir energía) ¡despídete de este mundo Grandkuwagamon, Impulso Magna!

¿?: ¡No te lo permitiere!

Todos se sorprenden al oír la voz.

MAGNAMON: ¡¿Quién es?

Magnamon comienza a sentir un extraño dolor en su brazo izquierdo, cuando revisa su brazo se da cuenta de algo mas, en su brazo tenia clavadas tres flechas doradas.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (sorprendido y recuperando el control de su vuelo) pero eso es…  
MAGNAMON: Esto es imposible (mientras se saca las flechas de brazo y las rompe con el otro)

Todos voltean a ver hacia donde se había escuchado la voz para saber quien era el q les hablaba. Ken y Grandkuwagamon se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba.

VALKIRIEMON: (cargando su ballesta en el hombro) parece q llegue justo a tiempo.  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: es bueno q hayas llegado Valkiriemon.  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡No te preocupes, por q Valkiriemon ah llegado finalmente!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: Presumido.  
VALKIRIEMON: (mirando de reojo a Grandkuwagamon) por si no lo sabes hace poco acabe con uno de los caballeros reales.  
KEN: Lo sabemos, solo q el arma de ese digimon pasó a manos de Magnamon, la absorbió y ahora es más fuerte.  
VALKIRIEMON:¡ ¿que? Esto no es posible, eso quiere decir q acabe con Ulforceveedramon en vano (con la cabeza baja)  
KEN: pero si tu estas aquí, quiere decir q…  
¿?: ¡Ken!

Ken voltea y se sorprende al ver q Jolei se acerca y antes de q el diga algo, ella lo abraza fuertemente y Ken no puede evitar devolverle el abrazo.

KEN: Jolei ¿Cómo estas? Dime ¿te encuentras bien?  
JOLEI: (sonrojada) ah si, estoy bien no te preocupes, vinimos a ayudarte a luchar Ken  
KEN: (sonriendo) me alegra q hayan venido

Ambos jóvenes no pueden evitar verse mientras q Valkiriemon y Grandkuwagamon se encuentran con Magnamon.

MAGNAMON: ahora me tendré q enfrentar a dos insectos.  
VALKIRIEMON: (enojado) será mejor q cuides tus palabras, por q ahora q somos dos no se te harán tan fáciles las cosas, esta pelea esta muy cerca de terminar.

Los tres digimons quedan frente a frente, listos para continuar su lucha.

MAGNAMON: ¡TOMEN ESTO, IMPULSO MAGNA! (comenzando a disparar rayos de sus manos)

Los ataques van dirigidos a Grandkuwagamon pero el puede defenderse pero…

Valkiriemon se coloca justo en medio de Grandkuwagamon y el ataque de Magnamon.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡¿q estas haciendo torpe? Quítate!  
VALKIRIEMON: (volteando a ver a su compañero, sonriendo) descuida, se lo q hago.

Valkiriemon vuelve a ver los ataques cada vez más y más cerca.

VALKIRIEMON: ¡Ahora, Alas doradas! (Extendiendo sus alas de oro de su espalda y envolviéndose en ellas)

Los rayos de Magnamon impactan contra Valkiriemon pero sus alas doradas logran resistir el ataque.

MAGNAMON: ¡No es posible!

Valkiriemon comienza a desenvolverse de sus alas quedando expuesto. Valkiremon no pierde el tiempo y se lanza contra Magnamon mandándole un golpe directamente en la cara con una gran fuerza.

Pero Magnamon vuelve a levantarse y le devuelve el golpe, Valkiriemon queda un poco mareado con el golpe pero se recupera rápidamente y vuelve a tacar a Magnamon dándole una patada en el estomago.

MAGNAMON: (casi sin aire) De… desgraciado  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡Grandkuwagamon, aprovecha y atácalo!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡De acuerdo!

Grandkuwagamon vuela hacia Magnamon preparándose para atacar.

MAGNAMON: tontos (volviéndose a poner derecho) ¡NO TE DEJARE ACERCARTE, EXPLOSION MAGNA! (liberando una enorme cantidad de energía)

La energía golpea con mucha fuerza a Grandkuwagamon, intenta resistir el poder utilizando sus tenazas, pero no es suficiente y es empujado por la energía estrellándose contra un edificio.

JOLEI: (gritando) ¡Grandkuwagamon!  
KEN: ¡Grandkuwagamon levántate!  
Grandkuwagamon poco a poco comienza a levantarse otra vez y se aleja del edificio, pero…  
KEN: ¿q esta pasando?

Mientras el digimon insecto empieza a moverse, el edificio q lo había amortiguado poco a poco comienza a derrumbarse. Ken se aferra Jolei y la cubre con su cuerpo mientras mira como los trozos del edificio comienzan a caer hacia ellos.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡JOLEI, KEN TENGAN CUIDADO! (poniéndose sobre los elegidos)

Grandkuwagamon resiste con su cuerpo los escombros y logra mantener protegidos a los jóvenes.

JOLEI: (sonriendo) gracias, eso estuvo cerca  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: no fue nada (sacudiéndose con cuidado para quitarse los escombros de encima)

Despues de eso, todos miran hacia y ven el combate a puño limpio q sostienen Magnamon y Valkiriemon. A pesar de la armadura dorada de Magnamon, las patadas y los puños de Valkiriemon lo han logrado afectar bastante, y a pesar de q ahora Magnamon había logrado incrementar sus poderes, sus ataques eran fácilmente resistidos por Valkiriemon.

Ken y Grandkuwagamon estaban sorprendidos al ver la pelea

KEN: (sorprendido) es increíble  
GRANDKUWGAMON: me fue difícil resistir los ataques de Magnamon cuando luche contra el, pero Valkiriemon parece tener mucha mas resistencia.  
JOLEI: no es extraño  
KEN Y GRANDKUWAGAMON: eh?  
JOLEI: Durante la batalla q tubo contra Ulforceveedramon, no la tubo tan fácil por q el caballero real era mas rápido y fuerte, pero poco a poco mientras avanzaba en su combate fue mejorando sus habilidades lo suficiente como para superarlo y vencerlo, y por eso no es extraño q tenga ahora una mayor resistencia, sin importar q Magna haya incrementado su fuerza.

Los dos chicos se quedan sorprendidos con les cuenta Jolei y siguen observando la batalla.

Valkiriemon y Magnamon alejan uno del otro y se quedan viéndose frente a frente.

MAGNAMON: Eres resistente pero es no bastara, no soy tan débil como Ulforcevedramon así q si quieres derrotarme necesitaras darme mas pelea, jajaja  
VALKIRIEMON: jejeje, eso era lo q quería escuchar (extiendo sus alas doradas otra vez) ¡RECIBEME ESTO, DAGAS RELAMPAGO! ( girando a alta velocidad liberando una enrome cantidad de dagas)

Magnamon empieza a volar hacia Valkiriemon moviéndose lo mas rápido q puede, esquivando todas las dagas, finalmente queda frente a frente con Valkiriemon sin ningún daño.

MAGNAMON: ¿eso es todo?  
VALKIRIEMON: (sonriendo) no, tengo un pequeño As bajo la manga.

Valkiriemon saca tres dagas más y las lanza al cuello de Magnamon q esta expuesto. Las dagas empiezan a electrocutar a Magnamon dejándolo inmóvil.

MAGNAMON: (tratando de moverse) ¡q… q esta pasando? No me puedo mover!  
VALKIRIEMON: (sonriendo) por eso te dije q tenia un as bajo la manga.  
MAGNAMON; (enojado) ¡miserable!

Magnamon intenta golpearlo varias veces, pero Valkiriemon esquiva sus golpes como si nada. Magnamon envía otro puño directamente al rostro de Valkiriemon, pero este logra detenerlo con una gran facilidad. Magnamon se mueve tratando de soltarse mientras q Valkiriemon le regala una sonrisa malévola.  
De un momento a otro, Valkiriemon le da a Magnamon una poderosa patada en el rostro soltando su puño y haciendo q caiga. Grandkuwagamon se dispara del suelo y va hacia donde se desarrolla la pelea, y queda justo debajo del vencido Magnamon.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: hora de la venganza (extendiendo sus tenazas) ¡RAYOS DEL CAOS! (Disparando dos poderosas descargas de energía oscura q golpean a Magnamon con muchísima fuerza)

Con el ataque, Magnamon recupera nuevamente el sentido y se pone derecho en el aire teniendo en frente a Valkiriemon y a Grandkuwagamon, listos para continuar luchando.

VALKIRIEMON: (sonriendo, mirando a Grandkuwagamon) prepárate amigo, por q pronto habrá un caballero menos.

Magnamon comienza a moverse, haciendo tronar sus huesos y se saca las dagas q aun tenia clavadas en el cuello y se prepara para luchar.

MAGNAMON: ¡MAGNA BLAST! ( tomando distancia y disparando una lluvia de misiles)  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡DAGAS RELAMPAGO! (sacando sus alas doradas lanzando una lluvia de dagas)

Los dos ataques chocan causando una enorme explosión formando una nube q no deja ver nada.  
De entre la nueve, sale Valkiriemon con su espada extendida, listo para atacar.

MAGNAMON: no dejare q te acerques (disparándole mas misiles)

Los misiles van directamente hacia Valkiriemon

Pero…

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡PROMINENCIA CAOTICA! (poniéndose en frente de Valkiriemon y usando su técnica para bloquear sus ataques)

Magnamon sigue disparando sus misiles tratando de detener a los digimons, pero ellos se acercan cada vez más

JOLEI: (feliz) bien hecho amigos, así es como se hace

Ambos digimons finalmente quedan frente a frente con Magnamon, Grandkuwagamon se eleva haciéndose a un lado dejándole el camino a Valkiriemon

VALKIRIEMON: ¡prepárate!

Valkiriemon mueve su espada hacia Magnamon y este se protege con su guarda brazos, Valkiriemon sigue atacando a Magnamon mientras este solo se protege.

MAGNAMON: (tomando distancia) ¡Impulso Magna!

Pero antes de q pueda atacar, Valkiriemon se acerca velozmente intentando hacerle una estocada, pero Magnamon logra evitar el ataque a tiempo.  
Valkiriemon sigue atacando con varias estocadas a Magnamon mientras el solo puede esquivar los ataques.

MAGNAMON: (pensando mientras esquiva los ataques) Rayos, parece q le sirvió pelear con Ulforceveedramon le sirvió, ahora es mucho más veloz, ni siquiera los poderes q adquirido serán suficiente, si quiero vencerlo tendré q hacer algo más.

Valkiriemon manda su ultima estocada pero…

VALKIRIEMON: q?

Magnamon retiene la hoja de la espada con sus manos con tanta fuerza q Magnamon no logra liberarla. Magnamon no pierde la oportunidad y comienza a patear a Valkiriemon quien ahora queda indefenso ante sus golpes.

VALKIRIEMON: (casi sin aire) mal nacido.

Magnamon aun retiene a Valkiriemon pero…

Siente una explosión en su espalda y se ve forzado a soltar a Valkiriemon  
Valkiriemon se aleja del caballero y el observa quien fue el q lo ataco, era Grandkuwagamon

MAGNAMON: (enojado) eres un tonto, ¿acaso no te lo eh dicho suficientes veces?  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: no las suficientes para q yo deje a mis amigos solos

Magnamon mira y tiene a cada lado a un digimon q están listos para atacar pero…

JOLEI: Ken ocurre algo?  
KEN: (preocupado mirando a los digimons) se están cansando, no creo q puedan durarmas tiempo luchando.  
JOLEI: (triste) no es posible

Los tres digimons se preparan para seguir luchando.

MAGNAMON: no hay forma q aguanten por más tiempo luchar conmigo  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: eso crees?  
VALKIRIEMON: todavía no hemos acabado

Por unos momentos ninguno se mueve hasta q…  
Grandkuwagamon y Valkiriemon se lanza hacia el caballero real.  
Magnamon se agacha esquivando el golpe de Grandkuwagamon y elevándose para evitar el ataque de Valkiriemon.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡q!  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡Maldicion!

Magnamon aparece sobre ellos...

MAGNAMON: hora de terminar (extendiendo sus brazos) ¡IMPULSO MAGNA! (disparándoles a los dos digimons)

Esta vez ninguno de los dos tiene la suficiente fuerza para defenderse. Reciben el ataque y finalmente caen al suelo completamente exaustos.

Magnamon comienza a descender, una vez en tierra comienza a observar a sus oponentes completamente inmóviles.

MAGNAMON: jajajaja, eh ganado.

Ken y Jolei están totalmente impactados con lo q ven, no podían creer q sus digimons habían perdido y q al final Magnamon había resultado ser el vencedor.

MAGNAMON: ya elimine la basura, ahora no hay nadie q puede detenerme.  
JOLEI: ¡Maldito!  
MAGNAMON: (mirándola de reojo) q dijiste?  
JOLEI: ¡eres un infeliz, por haber lastimado a nuestros amigos!

Magnamon se acerca a Jolei y la toma del cuello, casi extrangulandola.

KEN: ¡Jolei, suéltala Magnamon por favor, no la lastimes.  
MAGNAMON: (apretando un poco mas a Jolei) jajajaja, en verdad crees q la voy a soltar? No, no lo hare, pero hare algo mucho mejor.

Con su otra mano, Magnamon comienza abrir la chaqueta de Jolei, una vez abierta, le empieza a estirar la camisa desde ell cuelo y comienza a bajarla dejándole ver el brasier. Cerca al hombro izquierdo, hay una larga cicatriz a la cual se le ahn puesto varios puntos "esa era la herida q le había dejado Leopardmon".

MAGNAMON: muy bien (acercando una de sus largas uñas a la herida) ahora veremos lo q pasa cuando se abre una vieja herida, jajaja.

Magnamon quería rasgar nuevamente la herida, quería matar a Jolei, y estaba a punto de hacerlo pero…..

Suelta a Jolei al sentir un terrible dolor en la pierna, y mira q es…..  
Era Kem quien le había enterrado en la pierna una barilla de metal. Ken le deja la barilla clavada mientras va a ver a Jolei. Esta desmayada, Ken la levanta y trata de depsertarla pero ella no le responde.

KEN: ¡jolei porfavor despierta, Jolei!  
MAGNAMON: solo esta inconciente, pero ahora mismo acabare con ella.

Magnamon levanta la pierna listo para pisar a Jolei, pero Ken quien aun tiene en brazos a Jolei, se coloca sobre ella dándole la espalda a Magnamon.

MAGNAMON: (furioso) quitate y dejame acabar con ella  
KEN: (volteándolo a ver con ojos llenos de ira y lagrimas) ¡nunca, no dejare q la lastimes, primero debes pasar sobre mi infeliz.  
MAGNAMON: ¡jajajaja, como tu digas! (pisando con mucha fuerza la espalda de Ken)

Ken permanece aun en el suelo con Jolei en brazos, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, mientras Magnamon continua pateándolo con toda su fuerza en la espalda, sin ninguna compasión.  
Grandkuwagamon y Valkiriemon poco a poco comienzan a recobrar el sentido, pero al despertar, se queden asustados cuando ven lo q había pasado.

VALKIRIEMON: (asustado) Jolei.

Los dos digimons tratan de levantarse pero aun no han recuperado todas sus fuerzas. Mientras q Ken aun continua siendo pisoteado por Magnamon. Ken sufre un gran dolor pero no se rinde, sigue protegiendo a Jolei con su cuerpo mientras Magnamon sigue pisándolo. Poco a poco comienza a cansarse y a enojarse por la obstinación de Ken.

MAGNAMON: (enojado) eres un tonto ¿por q no dejas a niña idiota y proteges tu propia vida?

Por unos instantes Ken no le contesta hasta q…..

KEN: (mirando de reojo a Magnamon) ¿y por q la debería abandonar? Q yo sepa, un hombre jamás abandona a la mujer q ama, sin importar en q peligro se encuentre, y eso es lo q….

De un momento a otro, Ken cae desmayado al suelo quedando junto a Jolei

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡KEN, JOLEI!

Ambos digimons finalmente se ponen de pie nuevamente y van hacia donde se encuentran sus amigos.  
Valkiriemon intenta hacer q ambos se levanten pero ninguno de los dos despierta.

MAGNAMON: ¡jajajaja, se lo tenían merecido esos dos, los humanos no deberían retarnos o si no, simplemente mueren, ahora debería darles un golpe de gracia y extinguir sus vidas de una buena vez, jajajaja!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: aun no, nosotros aun estamos aquí Magnamon.  
VALKIRIEMON: ¡es cierto, ¿quieres matar a nuestros amigos? Primero derrotarnos y gánate ese honor, pero te aseguró q no nos vencerás!  
MAGNAMON: (quedando frente a ellos) son iguales de obstinados a sus compañeros, muy bien, entonces terminemos con lo q empezamos

Grandkuwagamon se queda obsaervando a Valkiriemon el cual parece sentirse muy confiado.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (hablando en voz baja) q se supone q haremos para derrotarlo?  
VALKIRIEMON: (sonriendo hablando en voz baja también) tranquilo, tu pelea contra el un rato q yo ya tengo un plan  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: y crees q funcione?  
VALKIRIEMON: (sonriendo levantando el pulgar) garantizado amigo

A los pocos segundos Valkiriemon desaparece dejando solos a Grandkuwagamon y a Magnamon.

MAGNAMON: parece q tu amigo te abandono  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: conmigo es suficiente para derrotarte

Ambos digimons comienza a luchar, pero esta vez ninguno de los usa ataques, solo fuerza. Magnamon es muy rápido y fuerte, pero Grandkuwagamon a logrado reistir todos sus golpes pero….  
El plan de Grandkuwagamon es otro, por q lo q hace al bloquear sus ataques es empujarlo hacia un edificio cercano.

Magnamon se detiene al darse cuenta de ello y los dos digimons dejan de pelear.

MAGNAMON: (mirándolo) jajajaja, me acorralaste ¿q pretendes?  
Grandkuwagamon no le responde y comienza a reunir energía en una de sus tenazas.  
MAGNAMON: por favor ¿enserio pretendes cortarme con eso?  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: jajajaja, esto no va para ti tonto  
Magnamon mira hacia arriba y…

Sobre el edificio a una enorme antena de radio, Magnamon se sorprende al ver q de hecho, Grandkuwagamon manda su ataque directamente a la antena, cortándola y haciéndola caer, Magnamon trata de huir…

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡NO ESCAPARAS (enterrando sus tenazas en el pavimento) PROMINENCIA CAOTICA! (comenzando a expandir energía oscura sobre el suelo)

Magnamon trata de elevarse, pero la energía oscura lo mantiene sujeto al suelo y le impide moverse

MAGNAMON: (tratando de moverse inútilmente) ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

Grandkuwagamon se eleva y queda junto con Valkiriemon entes de q la antena caiga completamente.

VALKIRIEMON: (sosteniendo su ballesta) acabamos con esto?  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ahora mismo

Ambos digimons apuntan hacia la antena….

VALKIRIEMON: ¡FLECHAS RELAMPAGO!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡RAYOS DEL CAOS!

Los ataques se unen con la antena y caen como si fueran un meteorito en llamas…..

MAGNAMON: no… (mirando horrorizado el objeto en llamas) este…. Es….. mi fin…

La antena en llamas finalmente impacta contra Magnamon, generando una enorme explosión levantando una enorme nube de polvo…  
Poco a poco la nube se disipa, dejando ver solo un montón de metal retorcido y en llamas, ni un solo rastro de Magnamon, "al fin Magnamon estaba muerto"

Ambos digimons comenzaron a descender, sintiéndose aliviados, pero aun más al ver q sus compañeros comenzaban a despertar.  
Ken y Jolei comenzaban a despertarse. Jolei miraba a Ken fijamente con una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja al darse cuenta q su camisa estaba abajo y se le veía "todo" pero viendo otra vez a Ken, no le dio tanta importancia, estaban juntos, y estaban bien.  
Ahora debían recuperarse e ir a ayudar a alguien mas.

Continuara...


	28. Gallantmon

Gallantmon

Había comenzado a llover fuertemente en el lugar en donde Sora y Phoenixmon se encontraban luchando, pero ni el frio y la lluvia parecían haberlas afectado; Phoenixmon se había mojado toda pero al haber parado la lluvia descendió al suelo y se sacudió "igual q un perro mojado" para dejar secas sus alas listas para poder volar otra vez, y Sora pudo refugiarse una pequeña bodega q estaba en el último piso del edificio en el q se encontraba. La lluvia había pasado, pero la lluvia y el frio habían traído algo más…  
Gallantmon había cambiado de forma, su armadura ahora era roja, su lanza y su escudo habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar una espada, también su capa no estaba y tenía diez alas blancas.

PHOENIXMON: (elevándose quedando frente a Gallantmon) así q has cambiado de forma  
GALLANTMON: ¡eres una tonta, jamás me vencerás, no ahora q eh cambiado a mi forma carmesí!  
SORA: forma carmesí?  
GALLANTMON: Kentaurusmon fue vencido, pero ahora sus poderes me pertenecen, y soy más fuerte q antes.  
PHOENIXMON: lo único q se es q ahora eres más hablador q antes  
GALLANTMON: (enojado) ¡Cállate, fui demasiado piadoso antes pero ahora me encargare de eliminarte para siempre!

Ambos digimons permanecen inmóviles durante un buen rato, manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos del otro.  
Sora los observaba desde el edificio, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su amiga, Gallantmon la había lastimado mucho y quien sabe lo q podía hacer ahora q había logrado cambiar de forma, pero igual sabia q Phoenixmon ganaría, ya había enfrentado a Gallantmon antes y había demostrado q podía derrotarlo: Sora se quedo mirando a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, ella no iba a perder.  
Los digimons aun permanecían quietos….  
Finalmente….

PHOENIXMON: ¡ERES MIO GALLANTMON! (volando hacia Gallantmon a toda velocidad)

Phoenixmon se acerca cada vez más y comienza a abrir el pico y trata de atrapar a Gallantmon, pero logra quitarse a tiempo y toma distancia del ave.

GALLANTMON: ¡NO ESTA VEZ (señalándola con su espada) RAYO DE JUSTICIA! (disparando un laser de su espada al pico del ave quemándola)  
SORA: ¡Phoenixmon!

Phoenixmon comienza a caer pero se compone, vuelve a ponerse derecha y comienza a volar otra vez.

GALLANTMON: ¡NUNCA APRENDES ¿CIERTO? RAYO DE JUSTICIA! (disparándole varios rayos desde su espada)

Phoenixmon vuela por el cielo, ve los ataques pero los va esquivando cada uno, acercándose cada vez más a Gallantmon.  
Gallantmon entonces vuela hacia Phoenixmon y trata de golpearla, pero ella logra evitar el ataque…  
Gallantmon sigue intentando atacar a Phoenixmon pero ella logra evitar con una gran agilidad

GALLANTMON: (pensando) aun es bastante ágil para volar, no va a ser tan fácil vencerla como yo creí, pero de todos modos voy a exterminarla, ese es un hecho (preparando su espada).  
Phoenixmon toma distancia y se lanza hacia Gallantmon, abriendo su pico y preparándose para disparar  
PHOENIXMON: (con la boca llena de fuego) ¡CRIMSON FLAME!

Comienza a disparar varias bolas de fuego, Gallantmon las ve pero…

Moviendo su espada crea una poderosa corriente de aire que deshace el ataque

PHOENIXMON: (sorprendida) ¡no es posible!  
GALLANTMON: Hora de terminar (apuntándole otra vez con su espada) ¡rayos de justicia! (disparándole varios rayos)

Phoenixmon ve el ataque y detiene su vuelo, juntando sus alas y cerrando los ojos.  
Todos los ataques impactan contra ella y crea una enorme nube de humo.

GALLANTMON: ¡JAJAJA, LO LOGRE!  
SORA: ¡NO, PHOENIXMON!

Poco a poco la nube comienza disiparse y…..

GALLANTMON: ¡Q?

Phoenixmon se encuentra bien, había logrado concentrarse a tiempo para poder crear su campo de fuego y resistir los ataques; estaba ilesa y sonriendo.

SORA: ¡bien hecho Phoenixmon!  
GALLANTMON: ¡jajajaja, no la felicites, ese campo de fuerza no durara mucho tiempo!

Gallantmon empieza nuevamente a dispararle su rayo de justicia un gran número de veces, durante un largo tiempo el campo de fuerza de Phoenixmon a logrado resistir todos los ataques pero…  
Phoenixmon escucha un crujido, mira a todos lados tratando de descubrir de donde viene el ruido y….

PHOENIXMON: ¡no!

Ella ya veía de donde provenía el ruido, había resistido muy bien los ataques, pero finalmente no pudo seguir y poco a poco su campo de fuerza empezaba a agrietarse…..

GALLANTMON: ¡jajajaja, sabia q ese campo de fuerza no resistiría ahora me toca terminar!

Gallantmon se lanza hacia Phoenixmon….

Una vez q esta frente a frente con ella, le propina un poderoso golpe al campo de fuerza. Phoenixmon intenta con todas sus fuerzas resistir el poder de su ataque pero su campo de fuerza comienza a agrietarse cada vez más. Phoenixmon se esfuerza un poco más en mantenerse fuerte, pero no es suficiente….  
No aguanta más y finalmente se destruye, Phoenixmon recibe el golpe de Gallantmon directamente en la cara quedando noqueada.

Phoenixmon comienza a caer pero….. antes de caer, Gallantmon la sujeta de una de sus garras.

GALLANTMON: Sera mejor q te resignes y aceptes q perdiste contra mi  
PHOENIXMON: (reponiéndose, pero bastante débil) ja….jamás lo hare, seguiré luchando hasta el final  
GALLANTMON: ¡Como quieras estúpida! (jalándola con mucha fuerza)

Gallantmon comienza a darle vueltas y vueltas hasta q finalmente la suelta. Phoenixmon comienza a caer y Gallantmon no pierde tiempo y se dirige hacia ella dándole una patada en el estomago y haciéndola caer más rápido.  
Finalmente Phoenixmon se estrella contra la calle con mucha fuerza….  
Gallantmon desciende y se queda mirando a la digimon q respira muy agitada, sin poder moverse.

GALLANTMON: yo lo sabía, tú no puedes derrotarme (tomando su espada con las dos manos y comienza a levantarla, listo para clavársela a Phoenixmon) acabare contigo justo ahora (bajando su espada)  
Ya estaba a punto de clavarle la espada justo en el corazón…..

Parecía ser el fin de Phoenixmon…

Pero….

PHOENIXMON: (usando su otra pata para sujetar la espada de Gallantmon) no, esto aun no ha terminado  
Gallantmon trata de soltar su espada pero Phoenixmon no lo deja. Gallantmon aun intenta recuperar su arma pero….

Phoenixmon comienza a brillar y mientras ella brilla….. Gallantmon comienza a sentirse cada vez mas y mas débil, intenta mantenerse en pie pero comienza a cansarse muy rápido.

GALLANTMON: q pasa?  
PHOENIXMON: (sonriendo) no recuerdas a q jugábamos?  
GALLANTMON: Q?  
PHOENIXMON: (comenzando a levantarse empujando a Gallantmon hacia adelante) tu atacas, y yo absorbo tu ataque  
GALLANTMON: (furioso) zorra maldita  
PHOENIXMON: ¡FUERZA DE VIDA! (creando un enorme resplandor q empuja a Gallantmon)

Gallantmon intenta resistirse pero el brilló es muy fuerte y comienza a empujarlo cada vez mas…  
Phoenixmon sale disparada del suelo y queda en el aire mientras su cuerpo comienza a cubrirse de fuego

PHOENIXMON: (sonriendo) Hora de bailar ¡ Danza de la doncella de fuego!

Phoenixmon comienza a bailar, girando y a agitando sus alas de una manera muy elegante, y mientras lo hace, comienza a crear látigos de fuego de sus alas que se mueven con su baile y q golpean a Gallantmon. El caballero intenta defenderse pero los elegantes movimientos del ave lo distraen y no le permiten ni siquiera bloquear. Poco a poco Gallantmon comienza a quemarse por los repetidos ataques de Phoenixmon empieza cansarse mucho más rápido q antes.

Phoenixmon deja de bailar y vuela directamente hacia Gallantmon al verlo. Ella está frente a frente con el caballero real y esta vez el no puede hacer nada para poder defenderse, y Phoenixmon comienza a dispararle barias bolas de fuego a muy corta distancia quemándolo todavía mas hasta dejarlo totalmente carbonizado e inmóvil en el suelo.

PHOENIXMON: parece q me subestimaste (arrojando la espada de Gallantmon q aun mantenía sujeta en su pata lejos de él) estas igual q la primera vez q nos enfrentamos, bastante débil y sin ninguna posibilidad de vencerme, eso te pasa por subestimar a tu oponente, y ese error lo comenten todos los caballeros reales, y es por eso q los vencemos  
SORA (sonriendo) en ese tienes razón, ni siquiera con todas las batallas q hemos tenido contra uds parecen darse cuenta de los errores q están cometiendo, ¡ah! por cierto, bailas bastante bien Phoenixmon, para ser un ave gigantesca.  
PHOENIXMON: (sonrojada) ah pues, gracias Sora

Durante un largo rato, Gallantmon no se mueve y no dice nada, pareciera como si estuviera muerto pero…

Gallantmon rápidamente se levanta y vuelve a quedar en el aire….

GALLANTMON: ¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA, NO, ERES PEOR Q ESO ¿EN VERDAD CREISTE HABERME GANADO? (los daños de su armadura comienzan a regenerarse)  
PHOENIXMON: ¡NO IMPORTA, DIJE Q IBA A EXTERMINARTE Y ESO ES LO Q HARE!

Ambos digimons se lanzan hacia el otro chocando entre ellos. Phoenixmon trata de empujarlo pero Gallantmon logra resistir. Finalmente se separan, solo para volver a embestirse una y otra y otra vez, tratando de cansar al otro.  
Los digimon se alejan algo cansado y respirando muy agitados. Phoenixmon ya estaba bastante molesta y quería acabar, con toda su fuerza, vuela hacia Gallantmon lo más rápido q puede.  
Es muy cerca, prácticamente lo tiene al frente y se prepara para atacarlo.

PHOENIXMON: ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESCUCHAR TUS ESTUPIDECEZ, ME VOY A ENCARGAR DE CERRARTE LA BOCA PARA SIEMPRE, CRIMSON FLAME!

Pero antes de q Phoenixmon lo ataque…

La espada de Gallantmon q estaba en el piso comienza a moverse y vuela a las manos de su dueño. Una vez q Gallantmon tiene la espada en sus manos, le da un espadazo al digimon ave…..

SORA: ¡Phoenixmon!

Phoenixmon se aleja de del caballero y se mira, su plumaje la había salvado de una herida peor, lo único q Gallantmon había logrado cortarle fue unas cuantas plumas. Sora se sintió un poco más aliviada al darse cuenta.

PHOENIXMON: (mirando las plumas cortadas) me salve por muy poco  
GALLANTMON: ¡JAJAJA, TUVISTE MUCHA SUERTE, PERO….. (apuntando su espada hacia donde se encuentra Sora) ELLA NO LA TENDRA  
PHOENIXMON: ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!  
GALLANTMON: ¡¿POR QUE? ¿Q PASA SI ELLA MUERE? ¿TE PONDRIAS A LLORAR ACASO? ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO VER.  
PHOENIXMON: ¡NO LO HAGAS!  
GALLANTMON: ¡DESPIDETE DE ESTE MUNDO SORA TAKENOUCHI, RAYO DE JUSTICA!

Gallantmon le dispara directamente a Sora. Sora intenta moverse pero está demasiado asustada para hacerlo, solo puede ver mientras el rayo se le acerca dada vez más y mas y cierra los ojos para no ver.

Pero…..

Sora abre los ojos nuevamente y ve frente a ella una enorme figura q bloqueado el ataque ¡era el Plesiothmon de Joe y Joe se encontraba sobre su lomo!

SORA: (sonriendo) superior Joe  
JOE: ¡Sora sube aquí rápido! (extendiéndole la mano)  
SORA: de acuerdo

Sora sujeta la mano de Joe y el la ayuda subir al lomo de Plesiothmon

GALLANTMON: (enojado) ¡TONTOS, NO SE METAN EN ESTO, RAYO DE JUSTICIA! (disparándole a Plesiothmon)  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡FUEGO NEGRO! (disparando una llama negra de su boca)  
Los ataques impactan y parecen tener la misma fuerza….

Pero poco a poco las llamas de Plesiothmon empiezan a consumir el rayo de Gallantmon y llegan directamente hacia el quemando gravemente el brazo de en el q sujeta su espada.  
Plesiothmon desciende hasta llegar el al suelo y Sora y Joe bajan de su lomo. En la calle se encuentran con Cody q parece esperarlos, y también estaba Phoenixmon q fue rápidamente a encontrarse con Sora, al verla Sora no pude evitar correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

SORA: (abrazando el pico de Phoenixmon con toda sus fuerzas) Realmente me tenias muy preocupada, te has arriesgado mucho en esta pelea, por un momento pensé q iba a perderte  
PHOENIXMON: Descuida, se q corro muchos riesgos pero no puedo dejar q ese sujeto se salga con la suya, y prefiero ser yo quien arriesgue su vida y no tu.  
JOE: me alegra ver q ambas se encuentran bien.  
CODY: q bueno q llegamos a tiempo.

Los chicos parecen estar más alegres.

GALLANTMON: ¡oigan, no se pongan tan cómodos, recuerden q aun estoy aquí, y no eh terminado con uds aun!  
Todos voltean a ver al caballero sin darle tanta importancia a lo q dice.  
CODY: ¡deja de hablar, sabes q todos modos vamos a vencerte!  
GALLANTMON: ¡¿enserio?¿Tu y cuantos más?

Gallantmon parecía estar muy confiado, pero recibe un fuerte golpe en la espalda q lo hace caer y estrellarse contra el suelo.  
Gallantmon trata de levantarse y ver quien lo había golpeado….  
Detrás de él, aparece Vikemon con su espada de Odín y se reúne con los otros.

GALLANTMON: (frustrado) una bola de pelos ¡¿me derribo una bola de pelos gigante?  
VIKEMON: pues…. Parece q sí, eso fue lo q paso (hablando con sarcasmo)

SORA: oye… ¿cómo fue q Vikemon consiguió esa espada? Recuerdo q lo q el llevaba eran dos masas de acero.  
PHOENIXMON: tienes razón Sora, además, no recuerdo q Plesiothmon pudiera exhalar fuego.  
JOE: (sonriéndoles a las chicas) son técnicas nuevas q ellos lograron aprender hace poco.  
CODY: y nosotros tampoco recordamos q Phoenixmon supiera bailar.  
Sora y Phoenixmon se sorprenden por la respuesta de Cody.  
PHOENIXMON: (sonrojada) entonces….. ¿Pudieron verme?  
JOE: mientras veníamos para acá.  
PLESIOTHMON: (acercandose a Phoenixmon sonriendo) en verdad te mueves muy bien, conozco un digimon q de seguro le encantaría verte bailar así, jeje

Ante el comentario, Phoenixmon no pudo ponerse más roja, pero tampoco pudo evitar enojarse.

PHOENIXMON: (enojada) ¡eres un tonto! (golpeando a Plesiothmon en la cabeza con una de sus alas)

Todos comenzaron a reír Viendo a Plesiothmon medio llorando por el golpe, pero…

GALLANTMON: (tratando de levantarse) la verdad no se por q me cuesta tanto pelear ahora, pero voy a acabar pronto, empezando con esa maldita zorra  
PHOENIXMON: no lo entiendo ¿por q siempre q me ve me dice q soy una zorra? Digo, soy un ave, tengo alas y pico, no soy un mamífero, no lo entiendo  
JOE: Phoenixmon, cuando él dice "zorra" no se refiere a eso  
PHOENIXMON: (confundida) ¿entonces a q se refiere?

Joe le hace señas a Phoenixmon para q baje la cabeza lo mas q pueda, Joe se le acerca oído y comienza a decirle algo, el ave digimon escucha atentamente todo lo q Joe le dice, pero mientras Joe le habla, Phoenixmon pareciera q comenzará a enojarse.  
Por unos minutos no dice nada, hasta q….

PHOENIXMON: ¡Q? (furiosa y bufando humo)

Phoenixmon estaba terriblemente enojada y fue directamente hacia donde estaba Gallantmon q todavía no había logrado pararse del todo.

PHOENIXMON: (pisando a Gallantmon con toda su ira) ¡GALLANTMON ERES UN MALDITO, NO SABES RESPETAR A NADIE ¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO ESO ES LO ME AH ESTADO DICIENDO, QUE SOY UNA… BUENO, ¿Q SOY DE ESAS PERSONAS? ¿ACASO NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO NUNCA A RESPETAR A LAS MUJERES? ERES UN IDIOTA!

Durante un buen, Phoenixmon no hizo más q pisar fuertemente a Gallantmon y reclamarle, mientras los otros la observaban sorprendidos pero asustados

PLESIOTHMON: (algo sorprendido) oye Joe, ¿exactamente q fue lo q le dijiste a Phoenixmon?  
JOE: Solo le explique lo q significa esa palabra, no pensé que lo iba a tomar de esa manera.  
SORA: al menos ahora sabe q la estaban insultando.

Phoenixmon seguía pisando a Gallantmon sin parar. Pero antes que pisarlo otra vez…..  
Gallantmon logro levantarse y volar antes de recibir otro pisotón.

GALLANTMON: que ridícula te ves actuando de esa manera  
PHOENIXMON: ¡¿Cómo dices?  
GALLANTMON: ¿entonces no sabias q era lo q quería decir con eso? No puedo creer q seas tan ignorante, jajajaja.

Las burlas empezaron a sacar de casillas a Phoenixmon q ya iba a ir hacia Gallantmon para atacarlo, pero Plesiothmon y Vikemon logran sujetarla.

PHOENIXMON: ¡SUELTENME (pedía moviéndose tratando de soltarse) NO VOY A DEJAR Q ESE DIGIMON SE SIGA BURLANDO DE MI!  
PLESIOTHMON: Lo sabemos (con su cuello alrededor del de Phoenixmon) pero si vas así como estas, le harás más fácil las cosas.  
VIKEMON: (sujetándola de las alas) tienes que calmarte, respira profundo y cuenta hasta cien, y mientras lo haces nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Los dos digimons sueltan a Phoenixmon q se aleja un poco para poder hacer lo q le habían sugerido sus compañeros.  
Ambos digimons quedan frente a frente contra el caballero real, completamente recuperado.

GALLANTMON: así q me enfrentare contra uds dos ahora.  
PLESIOTHMON: así es Gallantmon, será mejor q no te confíes tanto.  
GALLANTMON: su amiga no pudo vencerme, de seguro uds no tienen nada tampoco.  
VIKEMON: ya deberías saber q fuimos nosotros quienes destruimos a Kentaurusmon.  
GALLANTMON: Kentaurusmon es un corderito asustado comparado conmigo, mas ahora q eh cambiado de forma, uds no pueden triunfar.  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡ESO LO VEREMOS, FUEGO NEGRO! (exhalando una enorme llama sobre el suelo)

Gallantmon logra saltar a tiempo antes de recibir el ataque y apunta su espada a Plesiothmon.

GALLANTMON: ¡TOMA ESTO, RAYOS DE JUSTICIA!

El ataque esta cada vez más cerca

VIKEMON: (apareciendo en frente de Plesiothmon) ¡ ¿SE TE OLVIDO Q ESTAS ENFRENTANDO A DOS OPONENTES? ARTICO BLIZZARD! (disparando una ventisca de su boca)

El ataque congela el rayo de justicia y sigue derecho hacia Gallantmon. Pero el caballero real logra protegerse con sus alas. Vikemon y Plesiothmon comienzan a dispararle varios a ataques, pero el logra esquivarlos fácilmente.  
Gallantmon desciende quedando frente a frente con Vikemon.

GALLANTMON: (apuntándole con su espada) tú pareces ser bastante fuerte, tal vez deba probar tu habilidad.  
VIKEMON: ¿con un duelo de espadas? (sacando sus mazas de su espalda) me parece buena idea, ¡Espada de Odín! (juntando sus armas en su espada de luz)

Ambos digimons comienzan a atacarse con sus espadas con gran velocidad y fuerza. Vikemon logra superar rápidamente a Gallantmon logrando superar y bloquear cada uno de sus movimientos, en ese momento la victoria parece ser para Vikemon.  
Pero Gallantmon utiliza sus alas y empieza a volar por encima de Vikemon. Gallantmon vuela hacia Vikemon y logra hacerle un corte en el brazo izquierdo haciendo q suelta su espada, y es cuando Gallantmon aprovecha su habilidad de vuelo para tomarla y quedar detrás de Vikemon.  
Vikemon voltea para ver a Gallantmon, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Gallantmon ya tiene sus espadas en forma de tijera alrededor de su cuello.

GALLANTMON: ¡Espero q te den buena estadía en el infierno!

Gallantmon está a punto de cortarle la cabeza.  
Pero…  
Gallantmon siente algo tras de él, voltea a ver y…  
Aparece Plesiothmon con la boca abierta y trata de tragarse al caballero, Gallantmon se da cuenta y empieza a elevarse tratando de alejarse de ellos.

Ambos digimons miran hacia arriba y ven al caballero real q intenta alejarse de ellos

VIKEMON: (mirando a Gallantmon) ¡BAZOOKA BERSERKER!  
PLESIOTHMON: (también mirando a Gallantmon) ¡FUEGO NEGRO!

Los ataques se unen e impactan contra Gallantmon, pero los ataques no logran afectarlo pero si dejarlo bastante aturdido.

Gallantmon suelta la espada de Vikemon. Cuando la ve caer, Vikemon salta lo más alto q puede y logra tomarla y dañar una parte de la armadura de Gallantmon antes de caer.

VIKEMON: no perdamos mas el tiempo, acabemos con el (cayendo al suelto provocando un gran estruendo)  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡Phoenixmon ¿ya estas más calmada? Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda para poder derrotarlo!  
PHOENIXMON: si, un poco

Phoenixmon comienza a elevarse quedando frente con Gallantmon, y esta vez acompañada por Plesiothmon y Vikemon.

VIKEMON: Esto ya se alargo bastante, llego el momento de terminarlo de una vez por todas.

Los tres digimons comienzan a volar hacia su enemigo.

VIKEMON: ¡BAZZOKA BERSERKER!  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER!  
PHOENIXMON: ¡CRIMSON FLAME!  
LOS TRES ATAQUES VAN DIRECTAMENTE HACIA GALLANTMON PERO EL NO ES MUEVE, LOS ATAQUES ESTAN A PUNTO DE IMPACTAR CONTRA EL PERO…..

Gallantmon desaparece…..

PLESIOTHMON: ¡miserable, ¿donde se habrá metido?

Todos miran hacia todos lados tratando de buscar una señal de Gallantmon.  
Mientras lo buscan, Sora se da cuenta de algo…..

SORA: ¡PHOENIXMON!

Phoenixmon voltea a ver. Gallantmon está detrás de ella y la corta con su espada.

PLESIOTHMON Y VIKEMON: ¡Phoenixmon!

Phoenixmon cae vencida con una leve cortada en el pecho, pero esta sangrar  
Los elegidos corren hacia ella tratando de ayudarla

CODY: Joe ¿aún nos queda algo de lo que usamos para curar a las personas?  
SORA: ¿personas?  
JOE: te lo explicaremos luego, creo aun queda algo

Joe y Cody todavía tienen algunas vendas y tratan de curar a Phoenixmon tanto como les es posible, a pesar del enorme tamaño de la digimon.  
Mientras los chicos curaban a Phoenixmon, Sora se había quedado a su lado, no podía evitar sentirse triste de ver otra vez herida su amiga y tampoco pudo evitar derramar una lagrima.

PHOENIXMON: Sora, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien (mirando a Sora y sonriéndole)  
SORA: ¿Realmente crees q estarás bien? (secándose las lagrimas)  
PHOENIXMON: Por supuesto q sí, ya que tengo junto a mí a mi mejor amiga, Sora mientras tu estés conmigo yo estaré bien, y mientras este contigo te protegeré a toda costa.

Las palabras Phoenixmon habían calmado más a Sora.  
Mientras tanto, los otros dos digimons aun estaban listos para continuar luchando.

GALLANTMON: ¡su querida amiga esta derrotada, será mejor que ya no sigan perdiendo su tiempo tratando de ganarme, por q jamás lo lograran, jajajaja!  
PLESIOTHMON: (furioso) ¡cállate, este será tu último combate por q hoy morirás y nosotros saldremos victoriosos!  
VIKEMON: Plesiothmon, esta es una buena oportunidad para utilizar nuestra nueva técnica ¿no crees?  
PLESIOTHMON: (sonriendo mirando a su compañero) tienes razón, vamos a vencerlo

Ambos digimons comienza a brillar y se unen…  
Todos observan los observan…..

PHOENIXMON: q es lo q están haciendo?  
JOE: (sonriendo) jmjm, ya lo verán

La luz comienza a cambiar de forma convirtiéndose en el mismo león alado q había destruido a Kentaurusmon.

GALLANTMON: no se q es lo que intentan hacer, pero no va a funcionar.  
PLESIOTHMON Y VIKEMON: ¡ESO LO VEREMOS, INMORTAL QUIMERA!

Gallantmon y la bestia de energía chocan entre ellos más de una vez tratando de derribarse.  
Gallantmon le dispara varias veces sus rayos, pero no le afectan al león q ruge logra arañar a Gallantmon mas de una vez.

La lucha parecía no tener fin. Finalmente el león vuela hacia Gallantmon para tratar de devorarlo mientras q Gallantmon se queda inmóvil. El león esta cada vez más cerca, a punto de comerse al caballero real.  
Pero…..

GALLANTMON: ¡NO DEJARE Q ME COMAS, BESTIA INSIGNIFICANTE! (sacando su espada)

El león se traga al caballero, pero desde adentro, Gallantmon lo atraviesa y logra cortarlo a la mitad, separando a Plesiothmon y a Vikemon q caen al suelo completamente derrotados.  
Joe y Cody corren al ver a sus digimons vencido mientras q Gallantmon se prepara para enviar el código.

GALLANTMON: ¡bah! q técnica tan aburrida, ese león era demasiado débil y… ¿es todo? ¿ya no queda nadie? Jajajaja, les dije q uds jamás podrían vencerme.

La pelea parecía haber terminado.  
Pero para sorpresa de todos, Phoenixmon empieza a levantarse a pesar de su herida.

PHOENIXMON: No, esto no es a acabado… aun no  
SORA: ¡Phoenixmon, no te muevas, aun no estás bien!  
PHOENIXMON: no Sora, debo ser yo quien lo elimine, no puede seguir con vida después de lo q le hizo a nuestro amigos.  
SORA: ¿y cómo planeas vencerlo?  
PHOENIXMON: lo único q me queda es hacer lo mismo q hice la primera vez q lo enfrente, incendiar su cuerpo, solo q esta vez me voy a asegurar q no queda nada, así no podrá regenerarse.

Sora empezaba a asustarse por la decisión q había tomado Phoenixmon, pero al mencionar su primer encuentro con Gallantmon, Sora busco en su cuello algo. Encontró el collar q su madre le había dado ese día, y recordó q le había dicho q con el recordaría siempre q a su alrededor había gente q la amaba.

SORA: (pensando) Cuando alguien ama a una persona, también quiere protegerla, y cuidarla… Como tú lo has  
hecho mamá, como lo hacen mis amigos, y también como lo está haciendo Phoenixmon ahora, es cierto q tengo a mi alrededor gente q me quiere, pero ha llegado a haber ocasiones en las lo eh llegado a olvidar, pero ahora jamás lo olvidare (Apretando con fuerza su collar)

Antes de q Phoenixmon empiece a elevarse, Sora logra montar sobre su lomo.

PHOENIXMON: ¡ ¿Sora q estás haciendo?  
SORA: voy a acompañarte.  
PHOENIXMON: pero es muy peligroso, no debes venir  
SORA: (sonriendo) dijiste q si estaba a tu lado todo estaría bien, además dijiste q si estabas conmigo me protegerías, yo quiero estar contigo Phoenixmon y protegerte igual q lo has hecho tu tantas veces.

Phoenixmon se quedo callada un momento, por alguna razón y a pesar de lo peligroso q iba a ser, se sentía feliz de q su compañera estuviera con ella.

PHOENIXMON: (sonriendo) entonces, juntas vamos a derrotar a Gallantmon (empezando a elevarse)

Phoenixmon vuela hacia Gallantmon y su cuerpo comienza a cubrirse de fuego, pero las llamas no tocan a Sora y ella permanece a salvo.

GALLANTMON: (viendo a Phoenixmon q se acerca) ¡YA ME CANCE DE UDS, MUERAN! (Lanzándole miles de sus rayos Justicia)

Phoenixmon vuela lo más rápido q puede tratando de esquivar todos los ataques manteniendo su cuerpo encendido.

SORA: Phoenixmon, deberías utilizar tu baile para poder acabar con el de una vez.  
PHOENIXMON: (continuando esquivando los ataques) Mi baile no funcionara, además tengo otro plan en mente.  
SORA: ¿q quieres decir?  
PHOENIXMON: Gallantmon uso el poder del otro caballero para cambiar de modo, no estoy del todo segura, pero cambiar de modo debe comer más energía q una digievolucion normal.  
SORA: no te entiendo  
PHOENIXMON: Imperialdramon jamás permanecía mucho tiempo en su modo de luchador la primera vez q la uso, pero cuando evoluciono por primera vez a Imperialdramon modo dragón permaneció mucho tiempo así. A menos q se tenga mucha practica, el cambio de modo nunca durara mucho tiempo y se perderá mas energía de la q se gana.  
SORA: creo q tienes razón, por eso Gallantmon a pesar de ser fuerte, no es tan poderoso como parecía ser y por eso mucho de los ataques usados le han afecto, al menos un poco.  
PHOENIXMON: Aun siendo un digimon antiguo, esta debe ser la primera vez q cambia de modo, si todo sale bien… ganaremos.

Phoenixmon se mantiene en llamas esquivando todos los ataques de Gallantmon.

GALLANTMON: ¡estas esquivado bien, pero esto todavía no se ha terminado, y veo q traes a tu amiga elegida contigo ¿acaso quieres q muera contigo?  
PHOENIXMON: (deteniéndose) ¡Esta conmigo por q es mi amiga, estamos siempre juntas, y juntas vamos a vencerte!

Gallantmon vuela hacia Phoenixmon los mas rápido q puede. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, Phoenixmon comienza a girar rápidamente y el fuego de su cuerpo comienza a formar un tornado de fuego estando dentro de el Gallantmon y Phoenixmon (pero sin estar cubierta de fuego) aun con Sora en su espalda.

GALLANTMON: ¡JAJAJA, ERES UNA TONTA, ESTE TORNADO DE FUEGO NO VA A DETENERME (atacando a Phoenixmon con su espada) Q! (su espada había comenzado a derretirse)

Gallantmon mira su cuerpo y ve como su armadura poco comienza a consumirse.

SORA: el fuego es mucho más intenso, y tu estas cansado, es todo Gallantmon… perdiste

Con esta última frase, Phoenixmon le da a Gallantmon un picotazo en el pecho atravesándolo. Phoenixmon sale del tornado con Sora y ven el fuego empieza a desaparecer dejando ver a Gallantmon totalmente carbonizado e inmóvil, ya no podía hacer nada.

GALLANTMON: parece q… perdí (desmoronándose en pedazos de carbón q poco a poco desaparecen)

Había sido arriesgado, pero el plan de Phoenixmon se mantenerse suficiente tiempo en llamas para crear un fuego lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Gallantmon había funcionado, lo habían derrotado finalmente.  
Phoenixmon aterrizo ella estaba muy cansada, igual q su compañera q no la había dejado ni un solo momento. Veían q los otros venían a recibirlas, estaban muy felices y parecían sentirse mucho mejor ahora.

JOE: finalmente lo logramos  
VIKEMON: ¿Cuántos caballeros más harán falta?  
CODY: (mirando su Digivice) solo quedan tres, Omnimon, Alphamon e Imperialdramon.  
PLESIOTHMON: parece q aun tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.  
PHOENIXMON: (aun bastante fatigada) ojala pudiéramos descansar un poco.  
JOE: ¿y a dónde iremos ahora?  
SORA: Vamos por Omnimon  
TODOS: de acuerdo.  
SORA: (pensando) yo también debo proteger a las personas q amo, a mis amigos, y a ti… Matt, pronto estaré haya para poder luchar a tu lado.

Continuara...


	29. Capitulo 17: Venciendo a los lideres I

CAPITULO 17: Omnimon

Omnimon se había descongelado completamente y había absorbido las garras del destruido Dynasmon aumentando su fuerza. Metalgarurumon se había quedado en el edificio en el q había dejado a su compañero junto con él, ya se había recuperado de las heridas de su batalla anterior gracias al digivice de Matt, y ambos se dieron cuenta de q Omnimon aun estaba listo para luchar. La batalla aun no había terminado.

OMNIMON: Muy bien Metalgarurumon, es momento de q continuemos con nuestro pequeño combate. (arreglando su capa)  
METALGARURUMON: No es un pequeño combate lo q tenemos, sino nuestra batalla final, y solo uno triunfara.

Omnimon aun se sacudía por el frio, pero ya estaba listo para seguir luchando.

MATT: Ya estas completamente reparado amigo, ahora ve y derrota a ese bueno para nada.  
METALGARURUMON: je, por supuesto q lo hare (viendo por última vez a Matt con una gran sonrisa)

Metalgarurumon despliega los turbos de sus patas traseras y comienza a volar alejándose cada vez más del edificio y dirigiéndose hacia Omnimon a toda velocidad.

OMNIMON: ¡Eres un tonto si piensas q con eso me vencerás (sacando su cañón) Supreme Cannon! (disparando una enorme cantidad de energía q se dirige a Metalgarurumon)

METALGARURUMON: ¡Ice Wolf Bite! (disparando miles de misiles de su cuerpo)

Los misiles chocan con la energía, convirtiéndola en un enrome bloque de hielo

MATT: ¡Es increíble, logro congelar el ataque!  
OMNIMON: ¡Es imposible!  
METALGARURUMON: ¡Q esto te enseñe con quien te estás metiendo Omnimon! (Cada vez más cerca)

Mientras Metalgarurumon se aceraba a él, Omnimon empezaba a sentirse humillado, aun después de absorber los poderes de Dynasmon, Metalgarurumon había logrado superarlo. Sentía como su enojo seguía creciendo cada vez más.

OMNIMON: ¡TE JURO Q NO VAS A SALIR VIVO DE ESTA PELEA PERRO (apuntando otra vez su cañón) SUPREME CANNON!

Omnimon empezaba a reunir energía. Dispara una enorme descarga de energía. Destruye el bloque de hielo q aun flotaba y sigue derecho hacia Metalgarurumon q se seguía acercando a su enemigo.

METALGARURUMON: ¡NO TE SERVIRA ESTA VEZ, ESPADAS DEL REY LOBO! (Liberando sus tres espadas poniéndolas hacia el frente)

El ataque impacta contra Metalgarurumon con toda su fuerza. Metalgarurumon sigue adelante tratando de superar el ataques y...

Sus espadas traspasan la energía y Metalgarurumon sigue volando directo hacia Omnimon.

OMNIMON: (pensando) No... Yo... no puedo perder (sacando su espada)

El caballero real mueve su espada y Metalgarurumon hace lo mismo.  
Las espadas chocan con una gran fuerza. Ambos digimons tratan de superar la fuerza de su oponente pero están muy parejos.

METALGARURUMON: (intentando superar a Omnimon) ¡No voy a perder Omnimon, y mucho menos dejare que sigas haciendo daño!  
OMNIMON: (empujando al digimon androide con su espada) Solo eres palabras, un inepto como tú no me puede vencer

El caballero real coloca todo su peso en la espada y logra empujar al digimon elegido, haciendo q pierda el control de su vuelo y empiece a caer.  
Metalgarurumon cae vencido en la calle y el caballero real empieza a descender para encontrarlo. Una vez junto al digimon elegido, Omnimon mueve su otro brazo, liberando su cañón y apuntándolo hacia Metalgarurumon.

MATT: ¡Metalgarurumon, ten cuidado!  
OMNIMON: (preparado para disparar) Hasta nunca... perdedor.

Omnimon dispara, pero Metalgarurumon logra reaccionar a tiempo y rueda hacia un lado para evitar ser alcanzado por el ataque.

OMNIMON: ¡¿Q?

Metalgarurumon se había alegado lo suficiente, logra ponerse de nuevo de pie y comenzaba a correr alejándose lo que más puede.

OMNIMON: ¡ VEN ACA, PERRO COBARDE! (Persiguiendo a Metalgarurumon)

Omnimon está cada vez más cerca y libera su espada tratando de alcanzar a Metalgarurumon.  
Omnimon lo ataca con su espada, pero Metalgarurumon sigue corriendo y logra evitar cada uno de los ataques. Metalgarurumon sigue corriendo hasta q queda acorralarlo sin salida. Omnimon aprovecha para atacarlo con su espada pero…

METALGARURUMON: (sonriendo) no lo creo…

Metalgarurumon libera los turbos de sus patas traseras y logra elevarse antes de ser alcanzado por la espada.

MATT: ¡Bien hecho amigo!  
OMNIMON: Eso lo veremos (Apuntando su cañón hacia el cielo)

El caballero real empieza a disparar tratando de derribar al digimon elegido, pero Metalgarurumon logra esquivar hábilmente los ataques haciendo giros y piruetas en el aire.

METALGARURUMON: ¡AHORA ES MI TURNO, ICE WOLF BITE!

Metalgarurumon comienza a disparar miles de misiles que se dirigen directamente hacia Omnimon. Este trata de alejarse viendo los misiles cada vez más cerca. Los misiles impactan contra la calle creando miles de estalactitas de hielo que forman un camino que sigue creciendo mientras Omnimon se aleja. Finalmente los misiles dejan de caer y Metalgarurumon aterriza. Ambos digimons se encuentran, Omnimon y Metalgarurumon, y entre ellos un camino de estalactitas.

OMNIMON: Aun no acaba  
METALGARURUMON: No, aun no acaba (transformando sus alas y su cola en espadas) ¡ESPADAS DEL REY LOBO!

Metalgarurumon se dispara hacia Omnimon. Cuando se acerca a las estalactitas empieza a girar a alta velocidad destrozándolas, creando una lluvia de agujas de hielo, Omnimon usa su capa para poder protegerse mientras que Metalgarurumon se acerca cada vez más.

El camino de Hielo se termina y Metalgarurumon sigue girando y choca contra Omnimon con todo su poder. Omnimon logra resistir el impacto y empuja a Metalgarurumon hasta donde estaba antes.

OMNIMON: Eso es todo? No me vencerás con eso.

Omnimon libera su espada y la mueve creando una enorme onda de energía que desprende el hielo que queda del suelo y haciendo que choque contra Metalgarurumon. El digimon elegido no logra resistir la fuerza del hielo y cae totalmente rendido.

MATT: ¡Metalgarurumon, por favor levántate, no dejes que este tipo te derrote! (gritando desde el edificio)

Pero Metalgarurumon no reaccionaba a los gritos de su compañero.

OMNIMON: Debo exterminarlo ahora (pensaba mientras liberaba de nuevo su cañón)

Matt sigue gritando para que su compañero se levante pero él no reacciona. Omnimon finalmente dispara una enorme esfera de energía directamente hacia el vencido Metalgarurumon, la esfera esta cada vez más cerca y el digimon elegido aun no se levantaba.

MATT: ¡Metalgarurumon!

Un poderoso rayo sale de la nada e impacta contra el poder de Omnimon anulando.

MATT: q?  
OMNIMON: No!

Matt voltea la vista y…

Puede ver en el cielo a Herculeskabuterimon y también estaba Izzy sobre él q se acercan.

OMNIMON: ¿Q es esto? ¿Otro digimon?

IZZY: Matt, parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.  
MATT: Izzy, q bueno q llegaron, Metalgarurumon está herido y no reacciona.  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (acercándose al edificio para q Izzy pueda bajarse) entonces será mejor q descanse, y uds también, yo me hare cargo.

Herculeskabuterimon se aleja del edificio y se encuentra frente a frente con Omnimon.

OMNIMON: ¿quieres pelear conmigo? Tú fuiste el que destruyo a Dynasmon, pero yo no seré un oponente tan fácil (Liberando su espada)  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Eso no lo sé, pero voy a comprobarlo

Ambos digimons salen disparados uno contra otro. Omnimon ataca con su espada mientras Herculeskabuterimon trata de detenerla con sus tenazas. Omnimon empieza a empujar cada vez más y parece tener la ventaja.

OMNIMON: te tengo (riendo con malicia)

Pero Herculeskabuterimon lo empuja y lo aleja.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: O mejor dicho, me tenias (concentrando energía en sus tenazas)  
¡Ahora veras de lo q soy capaz, Guadañas de Tormenta!

Omnimon se aleja del digimon insecto y trata de utilizar sus armas para poder atacar, pero Herculeskabuterimon lo ataca con sus guadañas lo más rápido que pude, sin darle el chance de contraatacar.

OMNIMON: (sacando su espada) Ahora me toca a mí.

Omnimon comienza a lanzar varios ataques con su espada mientras Herculeskabuterimon trata de defender se ellos con sus tenazas. Ambos digimons continúan combatiendo hasta q…..

Omnimon ataca con su espada mientras Herculeskabuterimon detiene el ataque con sus tenazas.

Pero Omnimon aprovecha y le da un fuerte golpe con su otro brazo. El caballero real libera su cañón y le dispara mandándolo a volar.

IZZY: ¡Herculeskabuterimon, no!

OMNIMON: ¡JAJAJAJA, ES PATETICO, LO DERROTE CON UN SIMPLE ATAQUE, NO PUEDO CREER Q SEA TAN DEBIL!

El caballero seguía riendo como todo un demente pero…..

Un rayo se dispara y golpea a Omnimon

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Q ERA LO Q DECIAS IDIOTA! (disparando varios rayos hacia Omnimon)

Omnimon se pone derecho y vuela hacia el digimon usando su espada para deshacer todos los ataques.

MATT: espero q Herculeskabuterimon pueda vencerlo (mirando hacia la calle, viendo q Metalgarurumon aun no se levantaba.

Ambos digimons chocan y empiezan a atacarse con toda su fuerza. Herculeskabuterimon intenta sostener a Omnimon con sus tenazas, pero Omnimon se mueve más rápido y logra alejarse.

OMNIMON: ¡Trascendental Sword! (creando varias hojas de energía q van hacia el digimon elegido)

Herculeskabuterimon cubre su cuerpo con sus tenazas y trata de resistir el ataque lo mejor q puede. Las hojas de energía impactan contra él con mucha fuerza. Sigue aguantando pero comienza a debilitarse.  
Omnimon vuela hacia él y lo ataca con su espada…..

Pero Herculeskabuterimon logra quitarse antes de ser cortado. Pero Omnimon aprovecha eso y logra patearlo en la cara casi derribándolo.  
El digimon elegido está a punto de caer…. Pero el logra sujetar a Omnimon de su espada y logra lanzarlo contra el suelo mientras él sigue en el aire.

Omnimon está a punto de estrellarse, y casa su cañón y usa una pequeña carga de energía para evitar el impacto y elevarse otra vez.

Omnimon queda frente a frente con Herculeskabuterimon a escasos centímetros. El caballero blanco ya estaba bastante molesto por las humillaciones recibidas en su pelea contra Metalgarurumon, el q otro digimon elegido empezara a hacer lo mismo comenzaba a desesperarlo y no alargaría mas la batalla, la acabaría como fuera.

OMNIMON: (Alejándose lo suficiente del digimon) Eres rápido, eso se puede, pero… (sacando su cañón y apuntándolo hacia Herculeskabuterimon) ¡PERO AUN NO TERMINAN CON MIGO, Y JAMAS LO HARAN, SUPREME CANNON! (disparando una enorme carga de energía)

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡TODAVIA NO PUEDES CANTAR VICTORIA OMNIMON, ESTO APENAS COMIENZA, HYPER BLASTER! (disparando un rayo de energía eléctrica desde sus tenazas)

Los ataques chocan produciendo una enorme ola de energía q rompe los vidrios de varias casas y edificios y q es sentido por los elegidos.

Ambos digimons tratan de poner una enorme cantidad de poder en sus ataques para derribar.

OMNIMON: ¡Sera mejor q te rindas insecto, te falta mucho para vencerme! (aumentando la energía)

Pero Herculeskabuterimon comienza a reunir energía en sus tenazas creando sus guadañas. Es cuando el digimon elegido comienza a volar hacia el frente deteniendo su propio ataque.

MATT: ¡Pero q diablos es lo q está haciendo ese desquiciado?  
IZZY: (sonriendo) Tranquilo Matt, el sabe lo que hace.

Matt no entendía por q Izzy parecía tan calmado, así q siguió mirando el combate para poder entender.

El ataque de Omnimon sigue en línea recta y va directamente hacia Herculeskabuterimon mientras él sigue volando acercándose cada vez mas.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca…

Herculeskabuterimon se cubre con sus tenazas dejando expuestas sus guadañas. Cuando el ataque impacta contra el digimon, todos piensan q ha sido el fin de Herculeskabuterimon…..

Pero…..

IZZY Y MATT: ¡Lo logro!  
OMNIMON: ¡NO, ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

Herculeskabuterimon comienza a cortar la energía del ataque de Omnimon reduciéndolo a pequeñas partículas. Una vez el ataque es traspasado, Herculeskabuterimon ataca con sus guadañas a Omnimon haciéndole un corte de energía dejándolo conmocionado.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (sosteniendo a Omnimon desde la cintura con sus tenazas) Espero q estés preparado para lo q sigue, estoy seguro de q te va a gustar, jejeje

Omnimon trata de soltarse pero le es imposible. Herculeskabuterimon comienza a descender a alta velocidad impactando a Omnimon contra el pavimento creando un enorme cráter y dejando a Omnimon inconsciente. El digimon insecto todavía no ah terminado, suelta a Omnimon y empieza a elevarse, y dispara un Hyper Blaster hasta Omnimon creando una enorme explosión y levantando una nube de polvo.

La nube empieza a disiparse, mostrando a Omnimon completamente debilitado.

IZZY: parece, q finalmente lo logro

Pero…

Omnimon se levanta y libera su cañón.

OMNIMON: ¡INSECTO BASTARDO, TE AREPENTIRAS DE HABERTE METIDO CONMIGO, SUPREME CANNON! (disparándole al digimon elegido)

Herculeskabuterimon responde el ataque, pero el ataque de Omnimon deshace fácilmente el ataque del insecto y sigue derecho impactando contra Herculeskabuterimon…

IZZY Y MATT: ¡Herculeskabuterimon!

Herculeskabuterimon queda inconsciente y comienza a caer.

OMNIMON: ¡Hora de terminar! (liberando su espada y volando hacia el vencido digimon)

Omnimon está cada vez más cerca y se prepara para apuñalar a Herculeskabuterimon…

OMNIMON: ¡MUERE!

Pero…..

Algo golpea fuertemente a Omnimon en la espalda y lo derriba.

Todos voltean a ver quien había golpeado a Omnimon y…..

VIKEMON: Antes de matarlo, tendrás q vértelas conmigo

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Vikemon, y con él, también habían llegado Plesiothmon que vuela rápidamente para recoger a Herculeskabuterimon antes de q cayera a al suelo, y a Phoenixmon q lleva a los tres elegidos al edificio donde se encontraba Matt e Izzy para q descendieran.

MATT: ¡Sora, Joe Cody, están todos aquí! (sonriendo al ver a todos sus amigos)  
CODY: todos estaremos siempre q lo necesiten (sonriendo)  
SORA: Ahora podremos luchar todos juntos Matt

Sora estaba algo nerviosa y tenía algo de rojo en el rostro, haciendo q Matt también se pusiera rojo, pero trataron de simularlo.

IZZY: entonces…  
JOE: Los caballeros de nuestras zonas ya fueron vencidos, ahora solo falta vencer a este.

Izzy les muestra a Metalgarurumon completamente inconsciente, luego todos miran el cielo y ven a Plesiothmon q trae consigo a Herculeskabuterimon también inconsciente.

MATT: (triste) ellos lucharon bien, pero no fue suficiente

Al ver a Matt tan mal, Sora no dudo en abrazarlo para que se calmara.

SORA: (sonriendo) Ellos estarán bien, ya verás q pronto se recuperan, no te preocupes.  
MATT: Gracias Sora

Ambos chicos se quedaron un rato así juntos mientras los demás los observaban, entre ellos, los observaba también Phoenixmon q estaba alegre de ver a Sora y Matt juntos. Pero se puso triste al mirar hacia abajo y ver a Metalgarurumon todavía inconsciente y herido, sin mover un solo musculo.  
Phoenixmon se acerco para poder verlo mejor, lo movía con cuidado con sus patas pero él no se despertaba. Estaba a punto de llorar pero las voces de los elegidos la hicieron contenerse.

SORA: Phoenixmon ¿podrías bajarnos?

Los elegidos subieron en el lomo de Phoenixmon y ella los llevo al suelo donde se encontraba Metalgarurumon mientras q Plesiothmon descendía dejando a Herculeskabuterimon en el suelo junto a los demás.

PLESIOTHMON: ¡Q estos dos descansen, nosotros ahora nos encargaremos de Omnimon!  
JOE: De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado.  
PLESIOTHMON: (sonriendo) lo tendremos.

Ambos digimons se alejan de los elegidos y van hacia donde se encuentran Omnimon y Vikemon. Mientras se acercan, Plesiothmon ve a Phoenixmon bastante seria pero prefiere no preguntarle nada.

PHOENIXMON: (pensando) Omnimon, lastimaste gravemente a Metalgarurumon….. ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberlo hecho!

Mientras los digimons se acercan, Vikemon y Omnimon sostenían un pequeño combate de espadas en el cual parecían estar iguales.  
Omnimon ataca a Vikemon por todos lados, pero Vikemon logra boquear todos sus ataques con gran habilidad.

OMNIMON: ¡No podrás bloquearme por mucho tiempo! (tratando de cortar a Vikemon con su espada)

Pero Vikemon salta antes de recibir el ataque, quedando suspendido en el aire frente a Omnimon.

VIKEMON: ¡No, pero puedo hacer esto! (Atacando al caballero con su espada)

Omnimon se aleja, pero….

OMNIMON: ¡Miserable! (mirándose así mismo, viendo q tenía una gran cortada en su pecho, aunque no era ni siquiera profunda)  
VIKEMON: ¿Seguimos con esto? (poniéndose en posición acomodando su espada hacia el frente)  
Omnimon empieza a desesperarse y vuela hacia e digimon….

OMNIMON: ¡MAS TE VALE PONERTE A REZAR, TRASCENDENTAL SWORD!

Omnimon crean una poderosa onda de energía q va directamente hacia Vikemon pero…..

Vikemon salta justo antes de q la onda impacte contra el, quedando sobre Omnimon. Mientras esta en el aire y sonriendo, separa su espada en sus mazas y baja sobre el caballero golpeándolo con mucha fuerza.

Omnimon se levanta aun algo aturdido. Al verlo, Vikemon se pone nuevamente en posición. Ambos digimon están listos para seguir luchando hasta q….

Plesiothmon se acerca por detrás y enreda su largo cuello sujetando a Omnimon.

PLESIOTHMON: jajaja, ¿te encuentras cómodo? (sujetando al caballero con todas sus fuerzas)  
OMNIMON: ¡Malditos ¿Por q no puedo deshacerme de ustedes?  
VIKEMON: ¡Se los dijimos antes y se los volvemos a decir, uds no nos van a vencer!

Omnimon se mueve violentamente tratando de liberarse del digimon, pero Plesiothmon lo tiene fuertemente sujetado.

PLESIOTHMON: ¡Acabemos con el de una buena vez!  
VIKEMON: (tomando distancia) ¡BAZOOKA BERSERKER! (disparando una poderosa descarga de energía de su boca)

El poder se dirige rápidamente hacia Omnimon, el caballero trata de quitarse pero Plesiothmon lo mantiene quieto. Cuando el ataque está más cerca, Plesiothmon suelta a Omnimon y se eleva tomando distancia.

PLESIOTHMON: ¡FUEGO NEGRO! (exhalando una enrome llamarada)

Omnimon no puede moverse de la impresión y ambos ataques chocan contra él con gran fuerza creando una enorme explosión.

VIKEMON: ¿Crees q lo hayamos vencido?  
PLESIOTHMON: (descendiendo a su lado) Seguro no podrá moverse, eso es lo q se ganan los caballeros reales por meterse con nuestros amigos.  
VIKEMON: (sonriendo) bien dicho.

Pero…

OMNIMON: (con algunas quemaduras pero sano y salvo) ¿eso es todo?

VIKEMON: ¡Q? ¿Todavía está con vida?  
OMNIMON: Se necesitas mas q un par te ataques para detenerme, eso es algo q uds deberían saber.  
PLESIOTHMON: Aun no hemos mostrado todo lo q podemos hacer, para demostrártelo, luchare contigo (volando hacia Omnimon)

OMNIMON: ¡Eres un tonto, Trascendental Sword! (creando varias ondas de energía)

Plesiothmon trata de evitar todos los ataques y seguir volando hacia su objetivo.

PLESIOTHMON: ¡HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER! (disparando una onda hidrosonica de su boca)

OMNIMON: ¡ESO NO DE SERVIRA DE NADA! (cortando el ataque con su espada)

Plesiothmon está cada vez más cerca del caballero y decide usar su mejor ataque.

PLESIOTHMON: ¡FUEGO NEGRO! (Disparando una enorme llamarada negra)

Todo alrededor del caballero real se cubre de un intenso fuego dejándolo atrapado.

PLESIOTHMON: (volando sobre Omnimon) ¡CON ESTO DE VOY A MANDAR AL INFIERNO, FUEGO NEGRO!

El digimon dispara otra llamarada sobre Omnimon quemando todo a su alrededor. Parecía ser q el caballero había sido finalmente destruido pero…

El fuego comienza a moverse formando un tornado, revelando q Omnimon todavía estaba vivo y q el fuego negro se estaba concentrando en su espada.

PLESIOTHMON: ¡MALDITACEA, NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

OMNIMON: ¡Pues está pasando, ahora sufre! (Moviendo su espada liberando una onda de fuego q choca contra Plesiothmon dejándolo vencido)

VIKEMON: ¡AUN TE FALTA TERMINAR CONMIGO ESCORIA, BAZOOKA BERSERKER! (disparando u rayo de energía)

Omnimon se da cuenta y voltea a ver al digimon elegido. Vuelve a mover su espada creando otra onda de fuego q choca contra el ataque de Vikemon anulándolo, y sigue derecho hasta chocar contra Vikemon dejándolo gravemente herido e inconsciente.

CODY: ¡Vikemon, Plesiothmon!  
JOE: No es… posible…  
MATT: ¡Ese infeliz es muy poderoso! (tratando de contener su rabia)

Omnimon comienza a acercarse a Vikemon, su espada todavía tiene algo de fuego negro y no lo desaprovecharía.

OMNIMON: Yo soy, el segundo al mando de los caballeros de la realeza (comienza a levantar su espada y se prepara para enterrársela a Vikemon) ¡ Y VENCERME… ES IMPOSIBLE! (suelta su espada preparado para matar al digimon elegido)

Pero…..

Varias bolas de fuego lo golpean haciendo q desvié la mirada hacia el cielo…

PHOENIXMON: ¡No te atrevas si quiera a tocarlos!

SORA: ¡Phoenixmon, es muy peligroso!  
PHOENIXMON: ¡No me importa, el derroto a mis amigos y no puedo permitir q los mate, debo protegerlos!

Sora no dice nada y ninguno de los elegidos tampoco viendo la determinación del ave digimon.

OMNIMON: ¡Realmente estás loca si crees q puedes vencerme tu sola!  
PHOENIXMON: ¡Al menos hare el intento, con tal de defender a mis amigos! (volando hacia Omnimon)  
OMNIMON: ¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA! (moviendo su espada creando una onda de fuego negro)

El poder choca contra Phoenixmon produciendo una enorme explosión….. parece ser el fin…

OMNIMON: ¡JAJAJAJA, LO SABIA, ESTA INCREDULA ENVERDAD PENSO Q PODIA DESAFIERME ELLA SOLA, JAJAJAJA!

Pero…..

EL humo causado por la explosión empieza a disiparse y….

MATT: ¿está a salvo?  
OMNIMON: No!

Phoenixmon había logrado concentrarse y ponerse en posición para poder usar su campo de fuerza.

OMNIMON: (elevándose) Tal vez detuviste mi ataque, pero aun no has ganado.  
PHOENIXMON: y tu tampoco (extendiendo sus alas) ¡AHORA TE ENSEÑARE MI MEJOR TECNICA (creando en sus alas, látigos de fuego) DANZA DE LA DONCELLA DE FUEGO!

Phoenixmon comienza a moverse de manera muy elegante con grandes giros, los látigos comienzan a moverse con ella golpeando a Omnimon.

Omnimon vuela hacia ella con sus armas listas, pero Phoenixmon hace distintos movimientos haciendo q sus látigos comiencen a golpearlo con más fuerza y a quemarlo con cada azote, y para el caballero es casi imposible acercarse a ella.

OMNIMON: Q clase de técnica es esa?  
PHOENIXMON: (sonriendo) Una q aparentemente no puedes evadir.

Omnimon comienza a volar alrededor de Phoenixmon buscando un punto para poder atacar. Pero Phoenixmon siempre logra darse cuenta de sus movimientos y se mueve para golpearlo con sus látigos de fuego, como si escuchara una canción para bailar.

MATT: Pero como aprendió a hacer eso?  
SORA: No sé, pero es una nueva técnica muy efectiva, y debes admitir q se ve muy linda bailando.  
CODY: Eso si es cierto  
MATT: Oigan, ese fuego negro y es espada q usaron Vikemon y Plesiothmon son técnicas nuevas ¿cierto? Y lo q Herculeskabuterimon hizo también es una técnica nueva?

TODOS: si  
MATT: Vaya! Es como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para aprender cosas nuevas solo para enfrentar a los caballeros.  
SORA: (sonriendo, apoyándose en el hombro de Matt) parece ser así.

Mientras los elegidos seguían observando la pelea, Metalgarurumon poco a poco empezaba a levantarse, ya se sentía mejor y comenzaba su auto reparación. Lo primero q vio fue a Matt junto a los demás elegidos.

METALGARURUMON: (pensando) Ellos están aquí ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado durmiendo?

El digimon androide miro hacia los lados viendo a Herculeskabuterimon, Plesiothmon y Vikemon completamente derrotados pero también empezaban a despertarse. Después miro hacia el cielo, viendo a Omnimon y a Phoenixmon luchando. Era sorprendente q ellos cuatro hubieran sido vencidos y solo quedara ella, pero lo q mas sorprendió a Metalgarurumon fue ver a Phoenixmon usando su baile para mover sus látigos y atacar al caballero. Por alguna razón, verla moviéndose así lo hacía estremecer, lo ponía nervioso y lo hacía sonreír, afortunadamente para él nadie lo estaba viendo.

MELTAGURUMON: (sonrojado, pensando) Se ve… preciosa, como siempre

Detrás del lobo, los otros digimons se estaban recuperando y comenzaban a levantarse. El primero fue Plesiothmon q vio la pelea entre Phoenixmon y luego vio a Metalgarurumon.

PLESIOTHMON: (pensando sonriendo) jmjm, sabia q le iba gustar verla bailar (viendo como Metalgarurumon casi chorreaba la baba viendo a Phoenixmon bailando)

Phoenixmon sigue moviéndose, manteniendo alejado a Omnimon q por mas q lo intente no puede acercarse.

PHOENIXMON: No seguiré alargando mas esta batalla, voy a terminar de una vez (desaparece sus látigo y comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de fuego en su boca) ¡Crimson Flame!

La esfera de fuego va directamente hacia Omnimon mientras el caballero real solo coloca su espada frente a él. La esfera impacta contra Omnimon generando una gran explosión pero…

PHOENIXMON: No… (sorprendida)

Omnimon había logrado resistir el ataque de fuego. El ave digimon ya no sabía que mas hacer mientras que el caballero real vuela directamente hacia poniendo su espada muy cerca de su cuello.  
Phoenixmon intenta moverse pero cada vez q lo hace, Omnimon acerca cada vez más su espada al cuello de la digimon.

OMNIMON: Voy a acabar contigo (susurrando para q solo Phoenixmon la escuchara)

La pobre Phoenixmon estaba muy asustada, sentía q su muerte estaba cerca y no pudo hacer más que dejarse vencer.

El caballero de la realeza comenzó a mover su espada listo para terminar….

Pero…..

Varias esferas de energía chocan detrás de él dejándolo conmocionado y Phoenixmon aprovecha para poder alejarse de él.

Mientras Phoenixmon se alejaba, pudo ver quiénes eran los que habían atacado. Todos los digimons estaban bien, incluyendo Metalgarurumon y habían ido inmediatamente a ayudarla.

HERCULESKABUERIMON: ¿te encuentras bien?  
PHOENIXMON: si (todavía algo nerviosa) por suerte no me alcanzo a hacer nada ¿Cómo están uds?  
VIKEMON: ya estamos mejor, ahora no debemos perder más tiempo  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡Es cierto, es difícil, pero debemos destruir a Omnimon ahora mismo, si lo dejamos más tiempo vivo será más difícil vencerlo!  
PHOENIXMON: Eso suena bien ¿pero q hacemos?  
METALGARURUMON: Matt y yo tenemos una idea de cómo vencerlo, pero necesito q todos me ayuden.

Mientras veía a sus amigos, Phoenixmon se percato de algo. Sobre el lomo de cada uno de ellos, llevaban a sus compañeros, Sora estaba sobre Metalgarurumon pero se baja del digimon androide para subir al lomo de su compañera.

PHOENIXMON: ¡Sora ¿q es lo q estás haciendo?  
SORA: (sonriendo) acompañándote a la batalla, como cuando peleamos contra Gallantmon.  
MATT: esta vez pelearemos con ustedes, no los dejaremos solos

Todos los digimons con sus compañeros en sus espaldas se dirigen hacia el caballero real para poder terminar con el de una vez.

Omnimon se recupera de la conmoción y voltea la mirada y ve como todos se dirigen hacia él.

OMNIMON: ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS USD! (disparando múltiples esferas de energía de su cañón)

Los elegidos logran esquivarlas todas y dirigen sus ataques hacia el caballero.

METALGARURUMON: ¡Aliento de lobo metálico!  
PHOENIXMON: ¡Crimson Flamen!

Los ataques de fuego y hielo se unen y van directo a Omnimon, pero el logra deshacer el ataque con un movimiento de su espada. El caballero desvía la mirada hacia la derecha y ve q alguien se le acerca por esa dirección.

Izzy y Herculeskabuterimon se acercan velozmente hacia el caballero mientras este mueve su espada creando varias ondas de energía q van hacia ambos pero q ellos logran evadir fácilmente.

IZZY: Es tiempo de atacar amigo  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡De acuerdo (extendiendo sus tenazas hacia el frente) Hyper Blaster!

El insecto dispara una poderosa descarga de energía q Omnimon intenta retener con sus brazos. El caballero logra resistir el poderoso ataque, pero Herculeskabuterimon ya está justo frente a él a escasos centímetros de distancia.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Guadañas de Tormenta! (creando cuchillas de energía en sus tenazas)

Herculeskabuterimon golpea a Omnimon con mucha fuerza pero el caballero logra resistirlo y alejarlo.

Omnimon voltea ver hacia el otro lado y veo a alguien más q se le acerca, eran Joe y Plesiothmon.

PLESIOTHMON: ¡Hydro Impact Crusher! (disparando una enorme onda hidrosonica)

OMNIMON: (bloqueando el ataque con su espada) ¿Eso es todo lo q puedes hacer?  
PLESIOTHMON: ¡Por supuesto q no, también puedo hacer esto, Fuego Negro! (exhalando una enorme llamarada)

Omnimon bloquea el ataque con su espada. Pero al mismo tiempo alguien más aparece.

Vikemon había saltado y se encontraba a su altura con su katana en mano.

CODY: ¡Es tu turno, muéstrale lo q puedes hacer!  
VIKEMON: ¡Por supuesto, Espada de Odín!

Vikemon golpea fuertemente la espada de Omnimon, pero el caballero logra alejarse, pero también se da cuenta de algo, su espada tenía una pequeña ruptura debido al fuerte golpe.

Omnimon estaba furioso comienza a dispararle a los digimons q lo habían atacado derribándolos. Todos habían caído al suelo pero estaban bien igual q sus compañeros.  
El caballero real voltea a ver a Phoenixmon q aun seguía en el aire junto con su compañera y les dispara.

El ataque está a punto de chocar contra ellas pero….

Alguien se pone en medio y recibe el ataque por ellos. Eran Matt y Metalgarurumon quienes había recibido el ataque de lleno y habían caído al suelo bastante débiles

OMNIMON: Vaya para de tontos, ahí q estar muy loco como para ponerse así en medio de un ataque.

El caballero real no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a ambos para acabar con ellos con su espada. Comenzó a mover su espada hacia a ambos pero….

Phoenixmon descendió de cielo hacia Omnimon, sosteniendo la espada antes de le q la punta de esta llegara a tocarlos. Omnimon intentaba recuperar su arma pero Phoenixmon la aferraba con más fuerza hasta q…

OMNIMON: ¡No es posible! (viendo su espada se partía en dos) ¡¿Cómo puede pasar esto? Nadie ah podido nunca destruir mi espada!

SORA: Eso era parte del plan de Matt y Metalgarurumon, atacar tu espada las suficientes veces para así poder debilitarla y finalmente destruirla.

OMNIMON: ¡Son unos infelices!

Metalgarurumon comenzaba ponerse de pie junto a Matt, estaban algo conmocionados pero estaban bien.

SORA: Fue muy imprudente lo q hicieron, pero igual gracias por habernos salvado de ese ataque.  
METALGARURUMON Y MATT: cualquier cosa por dos hermosas doncellas.

Este último comentario hizo q Sora y Phoenixmon se sonrojaran un poco, pero lograron disimularlo. Los demás digimons y los elegidos también estaban nuevamente de pie y Omnimon estaba frente a ellos.

OMNIMON: ¡Se acabo mi paciencia, esta vez voy a exterminarlos, Supreme Cannon! (disparando una enorme esfera de energía de su cañón q era la única arma q le quedaba)

La cantidad de energía contenida en ese ataque era impresionante, la más grande q Omnimon hubiera lanzado alguna vez, pero era justo lo que los elegidos habían estado esperando q hiciera.

MATT: ¡Muy bien muchachos, Omnimon hizo lo q estábamos esperando, es hora de terminar con el!  
METALGARURUMON: ¡Así que utilicen sus máximos ataques con toda su fuerza!

Todos los digimons con sus compañeros humanos aun sobre ellos empezaron a utilizar sus ataques más poderosos. Phoenixmon comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo con fuego, Herculeskabuterimon volvió a crear sus Guadañas de Tormenta, Vikemon y Plesiothmon se unieron formando su técnica especial Inmortal Quimera, y finalmente, Metalgarurumon libero sus tres espadas. Una vez listos, todos fueron directamente hacia el ataque de Omnimon q estaba cada vez más cerca.

OMNIMON: ¡Son más tontos de lo q imagine, jamás van a poder vencerme! (poniendo mas energía en su ataque haciéndolo más grande y fuerte)

IZZY: se está haciendo más grande.  
JOE: ¡Es muy peligroso si seguimos así!  
MATT: ¡Vamos chicos, no se rindan, todo va a salir bien!

El Inomortal Quimera creado por Plesiothmon y Vikemon es la está más cerca del ataque, en ese momento Phoenixmon se posa sobre el cubriéndola de fuego creando una bestia de fuego. Herculeskabuterimon viene detrás se introduce dentro de bestia de fuego sin quemarse. La bestia de fuego ahora también comienza a liberar relámpagos.

OMNIMON: (pensando) pero q es esa cosa?

La extraña bestia choca contra el ataque del caballero real. Omnimon pone más energía en su ataque perola bestia lo desintegra paso a paso acercándose cada vez más al caballero.

La bestia finalmente hasta el cañón del caballero. La bestia abre las fauces devorando de un bocado el cañón, para sorpresa de Omnimon. Hecho esto la bestia se aleja y se separa en nuevamente en los digimons que la componían.

Estaban tan cansados q regresaron a sus formas de novatos junto a sus compañeros q también se sentían cansados por q todo el tiempo habían estado en las de sus compañeros, habían sentido la energía, el fuego y los truenos mientras sus digimons habían formado a esa bestia y eso los había cansado, aun no los había lastimado.

Omnimon también estaba muy débil, había perdido sus dos armas y ya no le quedaban para seguir luchando. El segundo líder de los caballeros de la realeza se sentía terrible, había luchado durante tantos años en el digimundo contra oponentes aun mas fuertes, y ahora un "montón de mocosos" lo habían acabado en menos de nada. En esos momentos, casi sentía que había perdido su honor.

Matt y Metalgarurumon eran los únicos q quedaban, ellos habían estado reuniendo energía en las espadas del digimon androide mientras los demás seguían luchando. Metalgarurumon estaba listo y con Matt siempre en su lomo acompañándolo.

MATT: ¿listo para terminar con el lobito? (dándole unos leves golpes en la cabeza a su digimon)  
METALGARURUMON: (sonriendo) Siempre listo

Ambos estaban listos para terminar su batalla. Pero Matt vio q Sora se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos junto con Biyomon y ambas subieron al lomo de Metalgarurumon.

MATT: (algo molesto) pero q lo q hacen?  
BIYOMON: Los vamos a acompañar.  
SORA: Queremos estar con ustedes para acabar con Omnimon.  
METALGARURUMON: No es seguro q nos acompañen, mejor bájense dejen q nosotros nos hagamos cargo.  
SORA: Ni hablar, vamos con uds y punto.

Ambos chicos no entendían por q sus compañeras querían ir con ellos, pero de alguna forma les agradaba tenerlas cerca. Sin insistirle más, Metalgarurumon comenzó a elevarse con sus tres pasajeros. Una vez alejados del suelo, libero sus espadas, las cuales tenían bastante energía almacenada.

METALGARURUMON: ¡Sujétense bien! (les dijo a sus acompañantes antes de empezar a volar a máxima velocidad)

Omnimon se dio cuenta de q Metalgarurumon se acercaba. El caballero comenzó a enfurecerse viendo a ese digimon y sentía q debía hacer un último intenta para no dejarse ganar.

OMNIMON: (pensando) ese maldito perro, no me voy a dejar vencer por ese tonto

Omnimon juntos sus brazos, empezando a reunir la energía q aun le quedaba. Una vez lista, Omnimon dispara un poderoso rayo de energía q va directamente hacia los elegidos.

BIYOMON: ¿q es eso? (viendo el rayo q se acerca hacia ellos)  
MATT: (enojado) El último intento de Omnimon para vencernos.  
METALGARURUMON: Pues no va servirle de nada (colcando sus espadas hacia el frente)

El digimon elegido choca contra el ataque pero….

La energía poco a poco comienza a empujar a Metalgarurumon hacia atrás. El intenta traspasar el ataque pero la energía es muy grande. Metalgarurumon comienza a cansarse y a sentir q ya no puede más.

MATT: ¡Metalgarurumon, por favor no te rindas, aun tienes mucho poder, no te puedes dejar vencer!

Matt saca su digivice, tratando de darle más poder. Pero Metalgarurumon aun está muy débil y la energía comienza superarlo.

Parece ser el fin….

Pero…

SORA: ¡No… esto aun no se acaba! (sujetando a Matt con fuerza y extendiendo su digivice hacia Metalgarurumon)

La fuerza de los digivice de Sora y Matt poco a poco le empiezan a dar fuerza al digimon androide y este puede seguir volando, esta vez….. Traspasando el rayo de energía paso a paso…..

Omnimon intenta poner más energía, pero está completamente agotado, incapaz de seguir luchando. Todo se había terminado.

Metalgarurumon había deshecho el ataque de Omnimon completamente y ahora esta vez frente a él a muy poco centímetros de distancia.

METALGARURUMON: (susurrando) se acabo Omnimon, esta vez si se acabo

Dicho esto, Metalgarurumon desaparece y reaparece en el suelo detrás de Omnimon. Un par de segundos después el digimon cae y vuelve a ser Gabumon.

Durante unos segundos no ocurre nada hasta q…..

Todos observan a Omnimon y se dan cuenta de algo…

Se estaba dividiendo justo por la mitad, de arriba a abajo. Parecía increíble, pero Metalgarurumon había logrado cortarlo, pero hacerlo le costó una enorme cantidad de energía. El dividido Omnimon poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer. El segundo líder había sido finalmente derrotado, los elegidos habían triunfado.

Los demás elegidos se acercaron a sus compañeros, estaban bastante débiles, pero tranquilos.

Todos habían estado un buen rato descansando, había sido una batalla bastante dura, pero finalmente habían acabado con Omnimon.

Matt y Sora se alejaron un poco del grupo para hablar a solas, y sus digimons hicieron lo mismo tomando una dirección opuesta, también querían estar solos. Los demás elegidos preferían no meterse en los asuntos de ellos y se mantenían a distancia mientras se recuperaban.

IZZY: (sacando su celular) voy a avisarle a Tai sobre nuestra situación.

JOE: Finalmente vencimos a Omnimon.  
GOMAMON: y de seguro en estos momentos los demás ya deben haber acabado con Alphamon.  
CODY: lo q quiere decir… (con la mirada baja) q nuestro próximo oponente será Imperialdramon.

Todos se quedaron pensando al oír al joven elegido. Pelear contra los caballeros parecía fácil, pero enfrentarse al que antiguamente era su amigo y su aliado, tal vez no lo seria tanto.

Continuara...


	30. Capitulo 17: Venciendo a los lideres II

Alphamon:

Después de que Alphamon absorbiera la energía de Crusadermon, ya estaba recuperado de su batalla contra Wargreymon, y estaba decidió a terminar con su oponente de una vez por todas. Wargreymon también se había recuperado después de haber usados sus últimos ataques, y también quería terminar con Alphamon de una buena vez. Y Tai, observando la batalla de lejos seguro de la victoria de Wargreymon.

ALPHAMON: ¡Muy bien Wargreymon, terminemos de una vez con todo esto! (corriendo hacia Wargreymon)  
WARGREYMON: ¡Por supuesto! (corriendo hacia el caballero)

Alphamon empieza a dispararle varios lásers, pero Wargreymon logra esquivarlos hábilmente. Los digimon están cada vez más cerca…

Alphamon manda su lanza contra Wargreymon, pero el logra retenerla con sus brazos. Alphamon se aleja mueve su lanza para cortar a Wargreymon pero…..

ALPHAMON: q?

Wargreymon salta antes de recibir el ataque quedando sobre Alphamon. Cuando empieza caer, Wargreymon extiende sus piernas dando una fuerte patada q derriba al caballero real.

El digimon elegido queda suspendido en el aire y no pierde el tiempo, comienza a mover sus brazos y empieza a manipular el agua q todavía queda en la calles y hace que rodee sus garras.

WARGREYMON: ¡COMENZEMOS A JUGAR, DRAMON KILLER AQUOS!

Wargreymon comienza a arremeter contra Alphamon, golpeando con sus garras cubiertas de agua como si fueran látigos. Alphamon trata de protegerse pero Wargreymon lo ataca con mucha velocidad, sin darle espacio como para elevarse y volar.

Después de varios golpes y de dejar al caballero algo agotado, Wargreymon junta sus garras…

ALPHAMON: No se lo q trames, pero no te servirá (extiendo su lanza y preparándose a atacar)

El agua de las garras se une y forman un látigo gigante de agua.

TAI: ¡Q demonios es eso? (sorprendido)

Wargreymon mueve el látigo para golpear a Alphamon pero…

Alphamon salta antes y el agua impacta contra la calle formando un pequeño rio

ALPHAMON: ¡Parece q tu pequeño plan no sirvió de mucho, jajaja! (suspendido en el aire)

Pero Wargreymon apenas lo ve, manipula de nuevo el agua para crear el látigo y atacar a Alphamon.

El caballero negro no se da cuenta a tiempo y es golpeado por el látigo y lanzado con mucha fuerza hasta chocar contra un edificio.

ALPHAMON: no… es posible (pensando)

Alphamon trata de moverse pero está completamente hundido en el edificio q parece estar vacio. Wargreymon aparece frente a él y comienza a unir toda el agua que aún le queda y comienza a formar una esfera.

WARGREYMON: ¡Vas a caer Alphamon, Poseidon Force!

El ataque golpea a Alphamon con toda su fuerza haciendo q traspase las paredes del edificio y quede dentro mientras q todo el edificio comienza a inundarse.

Wargreymon entra al edificio y queda sumergido dentro del agua q cubre el edificio.

Alphamon se encuentra flotando en medio de toda el agua, y al verlo en ese estado, Wargreymon no pierde la oportunidad y comienza a golpearlo con patadas y con sus garras con toda la fuerza q tiene. En medio de la pelea, ambos digimons comienzan a traspasar los pisos del edificio y comienzan a descender piso por piso hasta q llegan al último. Aun rodeados por agua, Wargreymon le da a Alphamon una fuerte patada en el estomago sacándolo del edificio haciendo también q toda el agua q se encontraba contenida dentro empiece a descender inundando todo, incluso Tai tubo q treparse a un poste para q el agua no lo alcanzara.

Alphamon se repone y logra ponerse de pie, justo cuando Wargreymon sale a toda velocidad del edificio para atacarlo con sus garras. Alphamon usa su lanza para contener los ataques de Wargreymon hasta q este se detiene y se eleva sobre Alphamon.

WARGREYMON: ¡RECIBE ESTO, TERRE FORCE! (lanzando el ataque contra el caballero)

Alphamon vuelve a mover su lanza deshaciendo el ataque…

Pero al hacerlo, Wargreymon ya está en frente suyo y logra golpearlo fuertemente en la cara dejando en el suelo.

TAI: ¡Bien hecho Wargreymon, así es como se hace!

Wargreymon se acerca a Alphamon mientras este intenta levantarse.

WARGREYMON: parece q te has quedado sin fuerzas Alphamon (casi burlándose)

Alphamon comienza a moverse y logra tomar su lanza….

ALPHAMON: no… Esto apenas está empezando….. (Tomando su arma)

Wargreymon comienza a elevarse tratando de alejarse de Alphamon lo mas q puede mientras q el caballero real solo clava su lanza en el suelo formando algunas grietas.

Por un momento no sucede nada.

Hasta q…

TAI: Q está pasando? (sorprendido)

El suelo comienza agrietarte, y las grietas formadas empezaban a salir miles lásers verdes van evaporando toda el agua q queda, y todos iban dirigidos a Wargreymon.

Wargreymon trataba de volar lo más rápido q podía tratando de evitar todos los ataques, pero los láseres eran cada vez más rápido y el ya no podía seguir evadiéndolos.  
Wargreymon intenta protegerse con su escudo pero….

ALPHAMON: enserio eres un tonto (apareciendo detrás de Wargreymon)  
WARGREYMON: Q? (volteando a ver al caballero)

El digimon elegido no tuvo oportunidad para prepararse para combatir, Alphamon lo había golpeado con mucha fuerza y había empezado a descender con Wargreymon haciendo q se estrellara contra el pavimento.

TAI: ¡Wargreymon!

Wargreymon había quedado prácticamente enterrado en el en suelo por el ataque de Alphamon.

Alphamon saca su arma y se dirige hacia Wargreymon q todavía no puede levantarse. Mueve su lanza y se prepara para acabar finalmente con su oponente. Wargreymon intenta moverse pero todavía se encuentra muy débil.

Alphamon empieza a levantar su lanza y se prepara para enterrársela a Wargreymon y matarlo de una buena vez…

Pero…

Alphamon trata de bajar su lanza pero se da cuenta de que no puede, algo la esta jalando. El caballero mira la hoja de su lanza y ve que algo se había sujetado a ella. Wargreymon logra ver lo q sucede y ambos voltean a ver q es lo q sujeta el arma del caballero.

Ambos se sorprenden al ver quién era el q sujetaba el arma.

WARGREYMON: ¡Rosemon! (bastante contento)

TAI: si ella está aquí, quiere decir q…..

¿?: ¡Tai!

Tai voltea a ver, se sorprende al ver a su amiga Mimi corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

MIMI: logramos llegar a tiempo, finalmente logramos derrotar a Crusadermon  
TAI: Pero temo q Alphamon logro obtener su escudo y absorberlo, ahora es un poco más fuerte y no creo q Wargreymon pueda continuar.

El chico se puso algo triste, pero entonces Mimi lo abrazo con más fuerza haciendo q Tai se pusiera rojo de la pena.

MIMI: (sonriendo) Alphamon tal vez sea el líder de los caballeros reales, pero no tiene ni la mitad de lo tu y Wargreymon tienen como lideres  
TAI: (sonrojado) ¿lo dices enserio?  
MIMI: claro, además esta Rosemon, entonces no va a luchar solo.

Ambos elegidos se separaron, pero por un buen rato no dejaban de mirarse ni de sonreírse, pero luego dejaron de hacerlo para poder prestarle más atención a la batalla.

Rosemon había lanzado su látigo y ahora tenía sujeto la lanza de Alphamon. El caballero negro intentaba liberarse, pero Rosemon hacia más fuerza para evitarlo.

ALPHAMON: (jalando su lanza tratando de liberarla) ¡Maldita, mas te vale q la sueltes!  
ROSEMON: (Sonriendo y jalando su látigo) Si tanto la quieres, solo tómala

Rosemon hace un último jalón y le quita el arma al caballero. Aun teniéndola sujeta en su látigo, le da un par de vueltas sola para soltarla y mandarla a volar lejos de su dueño. Alphamon ya no soportaba y se olvido de Wargreymon, su objetivo ahora era destruir a Rosemon.

ROSEMON: ¡Aléjate de Wargreymon y enfréntame a mí! (golpeando varias veces el suelo con su látigo, incitando al caballero a luchar)  
ALPHAMON: Tal vez venciste a Crusadermon, pero no será lo mismo conmigo

Alphamon comienza a correr hacia Rosemon quien se queda quieta sin mover ni un solo musculo. Alphamon está cada vez más cerca de ella pero ella no se mueve de su lugar y comienza a sonreír de una manera maliciosa mientras ve a su oponente acercarse.

ALPHAMON: (pensando) ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza? No se ah movido ningún momento, no importa, me será más fácil acabar con ella.

Alphamon está justo frente a Rosemon, a escasos centímetros de distancia, con una oportunidad perfecta q solo un idiota se atrevería a desaprovechar, así q manda un golpe directo al rostro de Rosemon…

Pero justo cuando el golpe está a punto de llegar, Rosemon sonríe de una forma perversa al mismo q produce un chasquido con sus dedos.

Del suelo comienzan zarzas espinosas q rodean el brazo del caballero real, y q poco a poco comienzan a recubrir todo su cuerpo dejándolo atrapado y sin poder moverse.

ROSEMON: (Sonriendo al ver a Alphamon completamente inmóvil) esto te mantendrá ocupado un rato, tengo q hacer algo, cuando vuelva terminaremos de jugar (dándole una suave cachetada y alejándose mientras el caballero intenta liberarse inútilmente)

Rosemon va directamente hacia Wargreymon, aun se encontraba débil y todavía no podía levantarse.

ROSEMON: Descuida amigo, pronto estar bien (poniendo sus manos sobre Wargreymon)

Rosemon empieza a utilizar sus poderes para curar a Wargreymon lo más rápido q puede, pero mientras lo hace, no puede evitar mirarlo con mucha preocupación y tristeza, parecía sentir q el curarlo no la hiciera sentir mejor, sino que la preocupara mas.  
Poco a poco, Wargreymon empezó a recuperarse y a levantarse otra vez. Aun estaba algo aturdido, pero se recupero rápido y se alegro de poder ver a Rosemon a su lado.

WARGREYMON: Rosemon, me salvaste la vida, te debo una.

Wargreymon trataba de levantarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo volvió a caerse.

ROSEMON: (sujetando a su amigo) olvídate de eso, mejor siéntate y descansa.  
WARGREYMON: no puedo hacer eso, todavía debo derrotar a Alphamon.  
ROSEMON: Yo luchare contra él, tú siéntate.  
WARGREYMON: ¡No dejare q luches contra él, es muy peligroso!  
ROSEMON: y por eso mismo no dejare q luches Wargreymon  
WARGREYMON: pero…  
ROSEMON: (sujetando suavemente el rostro de Wargreymon) no hay pero q valga, seré yo quien pelee

Wargreymon se sintió algo nervioso por como Rosemon lo sujetaba y le hablaba, pero se olvido de eso y se concentro en lo q Rosemon le acababa de decir y decidió aceptar quedarse a descansar mientras Rosemon se encargaba de Alphamon.

WARGREYMON: Esta bien (algo decepcionado) descansare.  
ROSEMON: (sonriendo con la respuesta de Wargreymon) gracias

Pero…

ALPHAMON: ¡Estos espinos no van a detenerme! (disparando lásers de sus ojos quemando los espinos quedando libre)

ROSEMON: ¡No es posible, se libero de mi técnica!  
WARGREYMON: (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Rosemon) Ve, y muéstrale de lo q estas hecha

Entonces Rosemon deja a Wargreymon y vuela directamente hacia Alphamon.

ALPHAMON: ¡Espero q tengas mejores técnicas q esos tontos espinos! (Disparando rayos lásers de sus ojos)

Rosemon se mueve lo más rápido q puede esquivando los ataques.

ALPHAMON: (extendiendo la palma de su mano) Digi-Soul (disparando rayos verdes mas grandes)

Rosemon sigue volando esquivando los ataques, pero estos son más fuertes y le es mucho más difícil evadirlos. Uno de los rayos le da y hace q pierda el equilibrio y caiga.

MIMI: ¡Rosemon!  
TAI: ¡Maldición, la venció!

Alphamon se acerca a ella y comienza a golpearla con mucha fuerza. Rosemon intenta resistir los brutales golpes pero le es difícil. Un último golpe va hacia ella, pero logra usar su lanza para detener el golpe. Intenta empujar pero Alphamon pone más fuerza y la digimon comienza a cansarse.

ALPHAMON: Este es el final (Poniendo todo su peso en el golpe)  
ROSEMON: es el fin… (su cuerpo comienza a cambiar a un color negro) pero para ti!

Rosemon libera de su lanza una nube morada, en cuanto Alphamon la aspira comienza a marearse y a sentirse débil, es cuando Alphamon se aleja de Rosemon y ella aprovecha para huir

TAI: ¿Pero q fue lo q paso? (sorprendido)  
MIMI: Es la técnica especial de Rosemon, la rosa de la muerte  
TAI: ¿rosa de la muerte? No conocía esa técnica.  
MIMI: es q es nueva, yo tampoco la conocía sino hasta q peleo contra Crusadermon

ALPHAMON: ¡ESA NUBE NO VA A DETENERME! (elevándose alejándose de la nube)

ROSEMON: ¡Pero esto sí, Tormenta escarlata! (creando un tornado de pétalos de rosa)

El tornado comienza a rodear a Alphamon dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

ALPHAMON: ¡Maldición… no…. No puedo moverme!  
ROSEMON: (sonriendo) y todavía no eh terminado

El látigo de Rosemon comienza a cubrirse del mismo humo morado y comienza a golpear e suelo liberando una enorme cantidad de humo venenoso.

ALPHAMON: ¡Tonta, si haces eso nos mataras a todos!

Pero…..

El humo venenoso comienza a ser absorbido por los pétalos de rosa q mantienen prisionero a Alphamon y el veneno vuelve a ser liberado, pero esta vez el humo venenoso solo rodea a Alphamon.

ALPHAMON: ¡Eres una maldita!

El veneno finalmente afecta a Alphamon haciendo q se desmaye y caiga al suelo

MIMI y TAI: ¿lo venció? (sorprendidos)  
WARGREYMON: ¿lo venció? (sorprendido)  
ROSEMON: (sonriendo) lo vencí

Parecía ser q Rosemon tenía la victoria por q por un buen rato Alphamon no se movía.

Pero…

Rosemon no se da cuenta de q algo viene detrás de ella, al sentir eso mira hacia atrás…. Pero es demasiado tarde… La lanza de Alphamon había comenzado a volar y había pasado por el lado de Rosemon abriéndole una gran herida en el brazo por el cual comienza a sangrar. La lanza se sigue moviendo hasta llegar a las manos de Alphamon quien parece estar completamente recuperado.

ROSEMON: Q? (sujetando su brazo herido)  
ALPHAMON: (elevándose quedando frente a Rosemon) Realmente creíste q tu veneno serviría? Mi armadura es una de las más fuertes y las más densas, tu veneno me afecto, pero nunca me vas a matar con eso.  
ROSEMON: Maldición.  
ALPHAMON: ¡Ahora me toca a mí (extendiendo su palma reuniendo una enorme cantidad de energía oscura) DIGI-SOUL!

Alphamon dispara y la energía va directamente hacia Rosemon quien no puede moverse de la impresión, la energía esta cada vez más cerca pero…

Wargreymon aparece entre Rosemon y la esfera de energía. Saca sus alas y las pone en forma de escudo y logra resistir el impacto del ataque.

ALPHAMON: Q? puedes moverte?

WARGREYMON: ¡Si te atreves a lastimarla a ella o a mis amigos… te juro q te arrepentirás!  
ALPHAMON: ¡Muéstrame todo tu poder Wargreymon! (volando hacia su oponente)

Wargreymon también se dirige hacia Alphamon. El caballero negro lo ataca con su lanza pero Wargreymon logra protegerse con su escudo. Los ataques de Alphamon continúan y Wargreymon se defiende lo mejor q puede.  
Finalmente el digimon elegido toma distancia elevándose más.

ALPHAMON: ¡Acaso estas huyendo de mi, cobarde?  
WARGREYMON: ¡No (poniendo de nuevo sus alas en su espalda) solo me prepara para acabar contigo!

Wargreymon comienza a reunir energía en sus manos para formar el Terra Force.  
Alphamon se prepara para volver a atacar a Wargreymon pero…..

ALPHAMON: Q? (viendo que algo lo mantenía atado)

Era Rosemon, lo mantenía sujeto con su látigo en un momento de distracción.

ROSEMON: (sujetando a Alphamon con toda su fuerza) ¡Wargreymon, es tu oportunidad, destrúyelo!

WARGREYMON: (pensando) por supuesto q voy a destruirlo.

El digimon ya tiene su Terra Force listo, pero no lo lanza sino q empieza a absorberlo y su cuerpo comienza a cubrirse de fuego.

MIMI: Q es lo q está haciendo?  
TAI (sonriendo y sujetando a su amiga del hombro) Ya verás lo q el tiene planeado.

Mientras Wargreymon absorbe el Terra Force, su cuerpo comienza a cubrirse de fuego. Alphamon logra liberarse del látigo de Rosemon, pero no es lo único q hace.

ALPHAMON: (sujetando el látigo) Ahora te vas a arrepentir de haber venido a desafiarme.

El caballero real comienza a mover y a girar el látigo moviendo también a Rosemon quien estaba muy débil como para poder resistirse. Alphamon aun no ha terminado y le da un par de vueltas y la suelta haciendo q se estrelle contra un edificio.

MIMI: ¡Rosemon!

ROSEMON: (pensando bastante débil) es la segunda vez q me pasa esto.  
Ambos elegidos van hacia el edificio donde Rosemon se había estrellado para poder ayudarla. Wargreymon había sido testigo de lo q había pasado y no podía contener el enojo y su rabia contra Alphamon, el había lastimado a Rosemon y por alguna razón eso lo afectaba demasiado.

WARGREYMON: ¡Maldito, te arrepentirás de lo q hiciste! (volando hacia Alphamon)  
ALPHAMON: ¡Descuida, por q pronto tu pasaras por lo mismo! (volando hacia Wargreymon)

Ambos digimons se lanzan un puño q choca con mucha energía. Parecen estar empatado…..

ALPHAMON: ¿Q está pasando?

El fuego q cubría el cuerpo de Wargreymon comenzaba a pasarse a Alphamon quemándolo.

Era solo el comienzo. Wargreymon se aleja sin dejar de estar pendiente del caballero.

WARGREYMON: ¡MEGA TORNADO! (comenzando a girar creando un tornado de fuego)

El tornado de fuego va directamente a Alphamon, el caballero real intenta contener a Wargreymon pero el fuego es mucho más intenso q la primera vez q hizo algo parecido.  
Alphamon comienza a quemarse y cae vencido. Wargreymon se detuvo a la vez q el fuego q lo cubría desparecía poco a poco.

El digimon fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos, estaba muy cansado y cuando aterrizo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas.

TAI: Wargreymon ¿estás bien?  
WARGREYMON: eh estado mejor (tratando de levantarse otra vez)  
MIMI: Eso fue asombroso, no me imagine q tuvieras esos poderes.  
TAI: y aun no vez nada, este amigo es mucho más fuerte de lo q crees (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su digimon, pero rápidamente la quita al sentir q comienza a quemarle) ¡Auch, aun estas caliente!

WARGREYMON: ¿Cómo está Rosemon?

Todos voltean a ver a Rosemon, ya se había recuperado de la conmoción por haberse estrellado contra el edificio y comenzaba curarse a sí misma.

MIMI: Rosemon ¿Cómo estás? (preocupada)  
ROSEMON: (sonriendo) Mejor, pronto me habré recuperado por completo  
MIMI: no debiste arriesgarte de esa forma.  
ROSEMON: Eso mismo me dijiste cuando peleamos contra Crusadermon, y si mal no lo recuerdo, yo te dije lo mismo y no me hiciste caso.  
MIMI: (algo apenada) Tienes razón.

WARGREYMON: Realmente nos tenías preocupados.  
ROSEMON: Tu también me preocupabas Wargreymon, pensé q no te levantarías, pero lo hiciste y finalmente venciste a Alphamon  
WARGREYMON: (sonrojado) bueno… No lo hubiera logrado sin ti Rosemon.  
ROSEMON: (sonrojada) pues….. gracias.

Por alguna razón ambos digimons se habían puesto rojos, y verlos así causo q Mimi y Tai sonrieran, pero también hizo q se alejaran un poco de ellos.

TAI: Q crees q les pase a esos dos?  
MIMI: No lo sé, pero apuesto q cuando todo esto acabe nos vamos a llevar una muy agradable sorpresa.

Por unos momentos todos están calmados y sin mayores preocupaciones. Wargreymon y Rosemon por un lado, y Tai y Mimi por el otro.

Parecía q todo permanecería calmado y todos estarían más relajados….

Pero…..

TAI: ¡No puede ser!

Todos voltearon a ver…..

ALPHAMON: (algo cansado) Aun no han acabado conmigo

Los elegidos no lo podían creer, pero Alphamon estaba nuevamente de pie, listo para seguir peleando, su armadura Denia algunos daños, pero eran menores. El caballero se acercaba a ellos a paso acelerado y esta vez nada podría detenerlo.

TAI: (enojado) ¡Maldición, tenemos q enfrentarlo!  
MIMI: Espera Tai, Wargreymon está siendo curado y Rosemon debería descansar aun q ya este curada.  
TAI: (frustrado) lo sé pero…

Alphamon seguía acercándose a los indefensos elegidos y a sus digimons q todavía no estaban del todo recuperados.

ALPHAMON: Esto se va a acabar (moviendo su lanza y preparándose para atacar)

El caballero esta apunto de atacar, pero algo choca contra él y lo detiene. El caballero se mira, eran tres flechas doradas.

MIMI: oye Tai, esas flechas no son de….

Todos, incluido Alphamon miraron hacia el cielo y venían q alguien se acercaba volando a la zona de batalla.

VALKIRIEMON: ¿Necesitan ayuda? Llego la caballera pesada (sosteniendo su ballesta, sonriendo)

ALPHAMON: Q? otro digimon elegido?  
¿?: y no viene solo

Atrás de Valkiriemon, se acercaba Grandkuwagamon quien ya estaba preparado para combatir, trayendo en su lomo a Yolei y a Ken q al ver a Tai y a Mimi se pusieron contentos y no podían esperar a llegar a tierra.

Grandkuwagamon aterriza y deja a los elegidos para q se encuentren con los demás.

KEN: Tai, Mimi ¿Están bien?  
TAI: Si, pero ahora tenemos problemas, nuestros digimons están débiles y por el momento no pueden luchar, q bueno q llegaron.  
YOLEI: Vencimos a Magnamon y decidimos venir aquí lo más rápido posible.  
MIMI: y los dos parecen estar muy bien (sonriendo)

Ante el comentario de Mimi, Yolei y Ken no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco, aunque seguían sonriendo. Mientras los elegidos hablaban, Valkiriemon y Grandkuwagamon fueron hacia sus compañeros.

VALKIRIEMON: (sonriendo) Y bien ¿Cómo están el par de tortolos?  
WARGREYMON: Pues estamos bien y… espera… ¿q dijiste?  
VALKIRIEMON: Por favor, no traten de negarlo si hasta se ven lindos juntos (sonriendo de forma maliciosa)  
ROSEMON: (sonrojada) Solo estoy curando sus heridas, es todo.  
VALKIRIEMON: Como no, no me voy a comer es cuento tan rebuscado.

Las palabras de Valkiriemon comienzan a avergonzar cada vez más a los dos digimons, pero por suerte llega alguien a salvarlos.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (sujetando a Valkiriemon con sus tenazas) ya deja de molestarlos y más bien ven q aun tenemos q pelear contra un caballero real.  
WARGREYMON: No se confíen, Alphamon es más fuerte de lo q parece.  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: Descuiden, sabemos a q no enfrentamos, uds traten de recuperarse lo más rápido posible, nosotros nos encargaremos.  
WARGREYMON: Se los encargo entonces  
ROSEMON: Tengan mucho cuidado  
VALKIRIEMON: Lo tendremos, despreocúpense (levantando el pulgar)

Ambos digimons se alejan y se preparan para combatir contra el líder de los caballeros reales.

ALPHAMON: Uds serán mis oponentes cierto? Ya estoy empezando a cansarme de enfrentarme a todos uds, me ahorrarían mucho trabajo si simplemente se rindieran.  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: Eso jamás va a pasar  
VALKIRIEMON: Por q antes de rendirnos preferiríamos morir.  
ALPHAMON: basta de plática, y q empiece la batalla.

Los anteriores oponentes de Alphamon comenzaban apenas a recuperar sus fuerzas, ahora el caballero real se enfrentaría a dos nuevos enemigos. Ellos ya habían enfrentado a Magnamon y a Ulforceveedramon, ahora se enfrentarían a nada más y nada menos q al líder de la orden de caballeros q tantos problemas les habían causado a todos en esa época de navidad.

ALPHAMON: ¡Y bien ¿van a tacarme?  
VALKIRIEMON: Si tu lo pides (saliendo disparado hacia el caballero)

Alphamon extiende su palma y comienza a disparar miles de lásers verdes, pero Valkiriemon logra moverse con agilidad y evade los ataques.

VALKIRIEMON: ¡Jajaja, no tienes nada para vencerme tonto! (decía burlándose)

Alphamon empieza a desesperarse va directo hacia el digimon con su lanza lista para atacarlo. Mientras se acerca, Valkiriemon no deja de sonreír de una forma algo maliciosa, como si tuviera algo planeado entre manos. El caballero finalmente está lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar enviando su lanza hacia el frente. Pero Valkiriemon logra saltar antes y queda parado sobre la filosa hoja de metal, pero eso era solo el comienzo. Valkiriemon ya tenía su lanza lista y ya había cargado varias flechas.

VALKIRIEMON: ¡parece q este no es tu día amigo, Flechas Relámpago! (disparando sus flechas a alta velocidad)

Las flechas impactan contra el pecho de Alphamon produciéndole una fuerte corriente eléctrica, pero no logran lastimarlo más, aunque si hacen q se enoje bastante.

ALPHAMON: ¡Ya verás miserable! (tomando distancia, disparando rayos de sus ojos hacia su enemigo)

Los ataques del caballero están cada vez más cerca…..

VALKIRIEMON: ¡Alas doradas! (haciendo aparecer sus alas de metal para protegerse en el último momento).

Pero…..

Alphamon había aprovechado para atacar con un poderoso puño a Valkiriemon. El caballero no se detuvo y siguió atacando un una ola de golpes. Las alas doradas protegían a Valkiriemon, pero poco a poco la terrible fuerza del caballero negro había empezado a dejar marcas en las alas de metal, entre varias abolladuras y grietas, esas alas no resistían más.

Valkiriemon sentía como sus fuerzas empezaban a acabarse, sus alas doradas estaban al límite y no podrían resistir un golpe más.

KEN: (enojado) si sigue atacando de esa forma, no creo esas alas sean capaces de defenderlo por más tiempo.  
YOLEI: ¡Vamos Valkiriemon, tu puedes!

La golpiza continúa y las grietas en el metal de las alas son aun más grandes, estaban muy cerca de romperse.

ALPHAMON: Es el fin de tus alas doradas… perdedor (preparando su último golpe)

El caballero negro lanzo su siguiente golpe directamente hacia el pobre digimon pero…

ALPHAMON: q? (sorprendido)

Valkiriemon estaba bien, Grandkuwagamon había logrado llegar a tiempo y retenía el impacto del golpe del digimon con sus tenazas.

KEN: ¡Grandkuwagamon!

ALPHAMON: ¡Eres un tonto al interponerte, no tienes poder contra mí!  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: Te sorprendería ver el poder q tengo (comenzando a liberar de su cuerpo energía oscura)

TAI: ¿pero q es eso?  
MIMI: ¿es energía oscura?  
KEN: (sonriendo) es la nueva técnica de mi digimon  
TAI: ¿y en q consiste? (confundido)  
KEN: mejor observen y así se dan cuenta.

Los elegidos dirigen su mirada hacia la batalla. La energía producida por el digimon insecto comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más grande, hasta q finalmente libero una onda de energía q alejo bastante a Alphamon q no entendía lo q estaba pasando.

ALPHAMON: ¡¿pero q rayos es esto?  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡El principio de una pesadilla (concentrando la energía oscura en sus tenazas) GOLPE DEL CAOS! (volando hacia Alphamon)

Grandkuwagamon golpea a Alphamon con su golpe del caos, la fuerza de ese ataque era sorprendente y mando al caballero directamente hasta al pavimento. Pero el caballero aun no estaba derrotado y lentamente comienza a levantarse.

ALPHAMON: (mirando hacia arriba) ¡Tonto, es no va a detenerme! (disparando poderoso rayos de sus ojos q van directamente el digimon elegido)

TODOS: ¡Cuidado!

Los rayos están cada vez más cerca, y es cuando Grandkuwagamon se cubre con sus tenazas acumulando más energía oscura.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Prominencia Caótica! (cubriendo su cuerpo de energía oscura, resistiendo el ataque Alphamon, para sorpresa de todos) ahora me toca a mí (extendiendo sus lanzas hacia el frente, acumulando energía oscura) ¡Recibe esto, Rayos del Caos!

Grandkuwagamon dispara una poderosa descarga de energía oscura hacia su enemigo. Alphamon se porteje con su lanza y resiste el ataque, pero la energía es demasiado poderosa y mientras mas trata de resistirla, esta comienza a hundirlo mas en el pavimento enterrándolo. El caballero no logra resistir mas y la energía finalmente lo derriba dejándolo inconsciente.

TAI: ¡Guau, eso fue asombroso!  
YOLEI: ahora si tubo q haberlo vencido.

Los elegidos habían quedado asombrados ante el enorme poder de aquella técnica. Mientras q Valkiriemon y Grandkuwagamon descendían para encontrarse con Wargreymon y Rosemon, estaban cansados y necesitaban ser curados.  
Mientras se curaban, los demás elegidos se sentían algo más relajados pensando q Alphamon había sido vencido al fin y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

TAI: Oigan, explíquenme una cosa ¿acaso sus digimons tiene técnicas nuevas?  
YOLEI: así es (sonriendo)  
KEN: Parece ser q Wargreymon también tiene un par de trucos nuevos.  
TAI: ¿pero cómo fue q paso?  
MIMI: no estoy del todo segura, pero creo q todas esas técnicas las aprendieron durante ese viaje al digimundo, cuando se dividieron en parejas y paso lo de Veemon y Gatomon.  
TAI: Mmm… yo aun no entiendo por q no las ocultaron hasta ahora.  
KEN: seguro estaban esperando el momento adecuado para mostrarlas.  
YOLEI: y seguro todos los demás deben tener técnicas nuevas también.

Los elegidos seguían hablando un poco más del tema mientras los digimons seguían recuperándose. Durante ese momento se sentía una gran calma.  
Pero pronto esa calma se vio interrumpida.

Todos se alteraron al escuchar un extraño estruendo y todos voltearon a ver q era lo q sucedía.  
No podían creerlo, pero poco a poco el caballero Alphamon comenzaba a levantarse. Ahora estaba algo débil, pero también estaba furioso, desesperado, ya no alargaría mas la batalla y mataría a sus oponentes en ese mismo momento.

Alphamon estaba listo para continuar con su batalla, pero los digimons elegidos también lo estaban, se habían recuperado y ya estaban preparados para confrontar lo q fuera. Fueran a encontrarse con el caballero mientras sus compañeros humanos los observaban a suficiente distancia.  
WARGREYMON: ¡De acuerdo Alphamon, si tú lo quieres, podemos acabar con esto de una buena vez!  
ALPHAMON: ¡Puedes decir lo q quieras, uds no pueden ganarme a mí, un guerrero de elite y el líder de un poderoso grupo de digimons!  
ROSEMON: Tu grupo se volvió débil actuar como lo hacen ahora y por venir a atacar el mundo real, por eso es q los estamos derrotando.  
VALKIRIEMON: Esto ya esta decido, nosotros ganamos y tú pierdes.

Las palabras de los digimons solo hacían enfurecer cada vez más al caballero q sentía q no aguantaría mas escucharlos hablar.

ALPHAMON: (preparando su lanza) ¡Sera mejor q se preparen, por q van a pagar por haber destruido a mis compañeros y por meterse conmigo!

Ya no hacían falta más palabras, solo hacía falta empezar la batalla de una buena vez.

Wargreymon es el primero en atacar. Sale disparado y comienza a atacar a Alphamon con sus garras, pero el caballero logra protegerse con su lanza y retiene a Wargreymon pero…

Algo se aferra al cuello del caballero y comienza a dejarlo sin aire, desvía un poco la mirada para poder ver quién es, era Rosemon quien jalaba de su látigo con más fuerza.

VALKIRIEMON: ¡Ahora me toca a mí (extendiendo su alas doradas, completamente restauradas) Dagas Relámpago! (girando a alta velocidad, liberando una lluvia de dagas electrificadas)

Las miles de dagas van directamente hacia Alphamon y cuando están lo bastante cerca, los otros dos digimons se quitan del medio y las dagas impactan con toda su fuerza sobre el caballero liberando una enorme descarga eléctrica.

TODOS: ¿lo logro?

Pero el caballero real había logrado resistir bastante el poderoso ataque y había empezado a quitarse las dagas q habían quedado clavadas en su cuerpo. Esta vez su armadura había quedado gravemente dañada, pero igual el estaba bien. Molesto hasta más no poder, desvió su atención de los digimons elegidos y la concentro en otra parte.

MIMI: No es posible (asustada)

Pronto todos se dieron cuenta de adonde estaba mirando Alphamon. Extendió su palma y comenzó a concentrar una enorme cantidad de energía oscura y la disparo directamente hacia los niños elegidos. La energía estaba más cerca y los elegidos no podían moverse del miedo, parecía ser su fin pero….

Algo apareció y logro bloquear el ataque justo a tiempo antes de q impactara contra los elegidos.  
Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Grandkuwagamon, el había usado su energía oscura y había logrado retener el ataque. Había salvado a los elegidos pero había quedado exhausto en esa maniobra.

Alphamon se dio cuenta de eso y no perdió el tiempo, fue directamente hacia el digimon insecto para poder acabar con él.

WARGREYMON: (pensando) miserable, debo detenerlo pero… (voltea a ver y ve una hidrante y ve q Valkiriemon está muy cerca) Valkiriemon (gritando) usa tu espada y rompe ese hidrante.  
VALKIRIEMON: (viendo a ver el hidrante y volteando a ver a Wargreymon) ¿y para q? (confundido)  
WARGREYMON: ¡Tu solo hazlo! (fingiendo estar molesto)

Valkiriemon no entendía lo q estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañero en esos momentos y se limito a hacerle caso. Fue hasta el hidrante y utilizo su espada para romperlo, liberando una enrome cantidad de agua a alta presión mientras q el caballero real se acercaba cada vez más al digimon insecto q aun se encontraba cansado.  
Alphamon preparaba su lanza, ya estaba listo para matarlo y nada lo detendría. Ni siquiera se detiene cuando todos los elegidos se ponen entre él y su digimon.

TAI: (furioso) Si quieres llegar hasta él, tendrás q pasar sobre nosotros primero.  
ALPHAMON: Entonces así será, por q igual todos van a morir.

Alphamon estaba listo para atacar pero….

Una enorme masa de agua lo golpea. Cuando todos voltean a ver, se dan cuenta q esa masa da agua era manipulada por Wargreymon. Grandkuwagamon había logrado levantarse y fue a encontrarse con los demás digimons.

Alphamon empezaba a levantarse nuevamente y a volar directamente hacia sus oponentes.

El caballero real extiende nuevamente su palma y comienza reunir energía oscura para un nuevo ataque. Es entonces cuando Wargreymon mueve la gran masa de agua hacia Alphamon como había hecho la primera vez, pero esta vez el agua no lo golpe sino q lo atrapa. Alphamon intenta liberarse pero es inútil.

WARGREYMON: ¡Rosemon, es tu turno!  
ROSEMON: ¡De acuerdo, Rosa de la muerte! (cambiando a negro)

Rosemon hunde la punta de su lanza en la gran masa de agua y… esta comienza a cambiar de color, a un tono purpura oscuro y a despedir un olor muy desagradable. Alphamon comienza a marearse por el olor y el agua q lo retiene comienza a ser manipulada por Wargreymon para rodearlo completamente, haciendo q Alphamon comienza a ahogarse entre el agua q ahora estaba envenenada.

VALKIRIEMON: Sigo yo ¿no?  
WARGREYMON: adelante

Valkiriemon se acerca, pero mantiene algo de distancia el agua envenenada y saca seis dagas y las lanza hacia la masa de agua. Las dagas se hunden entre el agua y liberan una potente descarga eléctrica. EL poder de esa descarga dentro de esa agua era muy grande y Alphamon ya no era capaz de resistirlo.

Poco a poco el agua fue desapareciendo dejando libre a Alphamon, pero completamente exhausto, estaba débil, esta vez el veneno de Rosemon lo había afectado, y la descarga todavía más. El caballero real intentaba mantenerse pero sentía q sus fuerzas se habían ido.

ALPHAMON: Es imposible, yo….. no puedo ser vencido (tratando de mantenerse suspendido en el aire)

ROSEMON: ya no intentes negarlo, estas vencido, nosotros hemos ganado.

ALPHAMON: No… ¡No ganaran mientras yo viva! (extendiendo su lanza y reuniendo en la punta la mayor cantidad de energía oscura posible)

La energía reunida era muy grande, pero los digimons elegidos no se intimidaron por eso. Los cuatro digimons se mantuvieron juntos y preparados.

WARGREYMON: Muy bien, entonces….. ¡Esto se acaba aquí! (extendiendo sus garras hacia arriba, formando un enorme Terra Force)

KEN: ¡No, ese Terra Force es muy pequeño, no podrá contra el poder de Alphamon!  
TAI: Note desesperes Ken  
MIMI: Debemos creer en ellos, se q van a triunfar.

En efecto, el Terra Force de Wargreymon era muy pequeño comparado con la energía acumulada por Alphamon. Pero fue entonces cuando…

Grandkuwagamon extendió sus tenazas apuntando hacia Wargreymon, liberando una gran cantidad de energía oscura q poco a poco comenzaba a ser absorbida por el Terra Force haciendo q aumentara ligeramente su tamaño.

YOLEI: (pensando) Deben luchar todos juntos, con sus poderes unidos.

Lo q pensaba Yolei de alguna forma había sido percibido por su digimon, ya q pronto Valkiriemon se acerco hacia Wargreymon y disparo varias flechas hacia el Terrea Force. Las flechas fueron absorbidas por la esfera de energía liberan mucha electricidad y haciéndose más grande.

Mimi miraba a Tai y Tai volteo a verla en ese momento, sus miradas mostraban decisión y confianza. Fueron las mismas miradas q Rosemon y Wargreymon se dieron, justo antes de que Rosemon libere una nube venenosa. La nube venenosa fue absorbida por la esfera, generando una combustión interna aumentando todavía más la esfera de energía.

Después de esto, el Terra Force tenía el mismo tamaño que la energía oscura de Alphamon. Pero Wargreymon sentía q no podría contener por mucho tiempo la energía, pero tenía Rosemon a su lado ayudándole a resistir, también Valkiriemon y Grandkuwagamon le ayudaban a sostener la energía. Era un ataque de los cuatro digimons, y uno de los más poderosos jamás visto.

Los ataques estaban listos, y fueron lanzados a modo de rayo casi al mismo tiempo. Las energías colisionaron generando varían ondas expansivas q se expandieron bastante.  
Los ataques aprecian muy parejos, bastante igualados.

Pero Alphamon intento poner más energía, empezando a poner ello también más energía en su ataque. Nuevamente las energías estaban muy parejas. Pero Alphamon esta vez impuso mucha más energía. Su ataque se había hecho más poderoso y rápidamente empezó a sobrepasar el de los digimons elegidos. Ellos intentaban poner todavía más energía pero era inútil.

VALKIRIEMON: Es muy fuerte.  
WARGREYMON: Vamos chicos, no se rindan.  
GRANDKUWAGAMON: no vamos a resistir así mucho tiempo.  
ROSEMON: debeos seguir, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí y no vamos a dejarnos vencer ahora.

Los digimon resistían, pero sus fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse y so ataque era superado cada vez más por el de Alphamon.

Los elegidos veían con desespero desde tierra. Se sentían frustrados de no poder hacer nada. Así fue hasta q Tai hizo algo.

TAI: (sacando su digivice y extendiéndolo hacia el cielo) ¡Wargreymon, Rosemon, Grandkuwagamon, Valkiriemon, uds no están solos, y ya es hora de q hagamos algo, si necesitan poder, entonces… les daremos más poder!

El digivice de Tai empezaba a brillar con mucha intensidad, sus compañeros lo imitaron y sacaron sus digivice. Poniendo todo su corazón y su esperanza, los digivice comenzaban a brillar aun más.

Los cuatro digimons elegidos empezaban a sentir un enorme calor q empezaba a invadirlos. Ellos sabían perfectamente lo q era, era la fuerza de sus niños, la fuerza q ellos le transmitían junto con su amor y con su confianza en ellos. De pronto, los digimon se sentían más poderosos, porque ahora sentían a sus compañeros junto a ellos. Eso fue suficiente para poner toda su energía y fuerza en el ataque superando por completo el ataque Alphamon.

El caballero ya no podía usar más energía, su ataque había sido anulado completamente y la energía de los elegidos choco contra él con toda su fuerza.

El caballero ya no puso resistencia, sabia q estaba derrotado, q había perdido, y q al final su poder no pudo superar el de los elegidos. La energía desapareció y los digimons cayeron al suelo, volviendo a sus formas de novatos y siendo auxiliados por sus compañeros.

Alphamon había permaneció suspendido en el aire, pero su cuerpo empezaba a liberar pequeñas cargas eléctricas y pequeñas explosiones. Ya todo había acabado y el caballero negro solo pudo decir una última frase.

ALPHAMON: ¡CABALLEROS REALES POR SIEMPRE! (grito)

Fue lo último q pudo decir antes de q su cuerpo comenzara a desaparecer poco a poco sin dejar rastro.

Nadie entendió el significado de esa frase, pero decidieron ya no darle tanta importancia.

Todos estaban cansados pero felices por haber finalmente triunfado.

Ken y Yolei permanecían juntos y sus digimons preferían darles un tiempo a solas. Agumon como siempre, comiendo algo q Tai había conseguido, siempre acompañado por Palmon, ahora disfrutaba mucho la compañía de la digimon planta.

Tai y Mimi se alejaron un poco del grupo, querían estar un tiempo solos, hablar. Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Tai quien se apresuro a contestar al ver q se trataba de Izzy.

TAI: Hola Izzy ¿Cómo está?  
IZZY: (desde el otro lado de la línea) Estamos bien, Sora, Matt, Joe y Cody están conmigo y hace poco vencimos a Omnimon ¿Cómo estas tu?  
TAI: Estoy bien, Mimi, Yolei y Ken están conmigo también y hace poco vencimos a Alphamon.  
IZZY: Eso quiere decir q todos los caballeros reales han sido derrotados ¿q haces ahora?  
TAI: por ahora descansen un rato y recuperen sus fuerzas, imagino q deben estar exhaustos, nosotros también descansaremos, por ahora sigue la batalla más difícil de todas… la batalla contra nuestro amigo Imperialdramon.

Continuara…


	31. Capitulo 18: Imperialdramon

CAPITULO 18: Imperialdramon

Davis, Tk y Kari se acercaban poco a poco al centro de Tokio, volando sobre las espaldas de Pegasusmon y Nefertimon. Mientras se acercaban, podían ver que toda aquella zona se encontraba abandonada, no había ni una sola persona en las calles, y las luces de los edificios permanecían apagadas. Seguro todas las personas ya habían sido evacuadas a un lugar más seguro.

Los digimons aterrizaron, dejando a sus compañeros y volviendo a sus etapas de novatos, mientras que los elegidos exploraban un poco. Las calles estaban solas, no se sentía la presencia de nadie, y tampoco habían visto o escuchado a su enemigo. Todos se sentaron en unas sillas q estaban fuera de un restaurante cerrado, mientras esperaban a que algo pasara, todo el tiempo en silencio.

Davis estaba muy pensativo y se veía muy triste, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y todas se relacionaban con su amigo Veemon, y con el hecho de q debería enfrentarlo, no era común verlo así.

Aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, desde el día q supo q su mejor amigo era ahora un enemigo más, había tenido miedo de q algún día tuvieran q luchar contra él, ahora ese miedo se había hecho realidad.

Tk y Kari se dieron cuenta de eso y trataron de hablar con él.

KARI: Davis… ¿Estás bien?

DAVIS (todavía triste) Si, solo estoy… algo preocupado, es todo.

TK: (poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Davis) Ya verás q todo saldrá muy bien, Veemon regresara a ser el que fue alguna vez.

DAVIS: ¿enserio lo crees? (no muy convencido) el poder que tiene lo ha dominado por completo, ya no es el mismo y está dispuesto a matarnos si es necesario, yo ya no sé si sea posible regresarlo a la normalidad.

Ambos chicos entendían como se sentía Davis, pero no soportaban oírlo hablar así. Tk y Kari intentaron hablar con él otra vez.

KARI: (sentándose al lado de Davis) Davis, se lo difícil q es esto, pero ya hemos pasado muchas veces por situaciones así, no te dejes vencer, no es común en ti actuar de esa manera, debes ser fuerte.

DAVIS: es fácil decirlo…

KARI: Y es fácil hacerlo, solo debes tener más confianza, además… Gatomon y Patamon nos dijeron q por unos momentos Veemon pudo retomar el control de su cuerpo y ser el mismo ¿lo recuerdas?

DAVIS: si, lo recuerdo.

KARI: Eso quiere decir q aun hay algo de Veemon dentro de él, aun queda algo de su buen corazón.

TK: Y mientras quede algo del corazón de Veemon, será posible regresarlo a la normalidad.

DAVIS: ¿crees q eso sea posible Tk?

TK: pero… para hacerlo igual debemos luchar contra él, y derrotarlo.

DAVIS: Hay q derrotarlo, pero no destruirlo, no lo destruiremos ¿o sí?

TK: Yo espero q no, pero si debemos luchar contra él, esa es la única opción, no me gusta mucho la idea, pero si no hay otra forma de q regrese a la normalidad, entonces ahí q hacerlo.

KARI: Estoy segura que Seraphimon y Magnadramon lograran vencerlo, y hacerlo reaccionar.

Davis se animo un poco con los comentarios de sus amigos, pero Tk se mostro algo preocupado.

TK: Ahora hay un problema, Imperialdramon es muy poderoso, cuando apareció frente a nosotros, Wargreymon y Seraphimon lo atacaron y el solo tuvo que agitar sus alas para deshacer sus ataques.

KARI: También esta que él sabe pelear un poco mejor, según el relato de Gatomon.

TK: Para q Veemon regrese a la normalidad debemos vencerlo en batalla, pero para vencerlo… vamos a tener q utilizar toda nuestra fuerza y habilidad, por q de seguro él las utilizara para acabarnos. Pero cuando todo esto se termine, todos podremos estar juntos.

Tk y Kari colocan sus manos sobre los hombros de Davis. El chicos mira a sus dos amigos mientras estos le sonríen, tratando de darle esperanza y confianza en q todo saldría bien.

Davis se levanta se su silla y se aleja un poco de los otros dos chicos dándoles la espalda. Durante varios segundos permanece en silencio hasta que…

DAVIS: No importa si hay q lastimarlo, lo único q quiero es q el regrese. (Habla con un tono de voz algo triste) Desde ese día en que vi que desapareció, lo busque desesperadamente, quería saber donde estaba y por q se había ido. Cuando me entere de q ahora era el líder de los caballeros reales, sentí como si hubiera perdido una parte muy importante de mi, y creía q jamás iba a recuperarlo. Pero gracias a todos uds, y a su apoyo, no me eh rendido ni eh perdido las esperanzas, se q lo q hace Imperialdramon está mal, pero no lo hace por q él quiere sino por q es manipulado y q podemos liberarlo. Aunque hay veces q tengo dudas, como ahora, me digo a mi mismo q no debo pensar de ese modo, q yo no soy así y q debo tener fe en q todo va a mejorar, además… uds están para apoyarme y darme ánimos, si no fuera por eso, hace mucho que me habría resignado a la idea de recuperar a mi digimon. Perdónenme por actuar como un tonto sin esperanza hace un momento, es gracias a sus palabras q sigo adelante.

Davis voltea a ver a sus amigos, con una sonrisa de una actitud ruda, q inspiraba seguridad y confianza, completamente digna de él.

DAVIS: (lanzando un puño al aire, sonriendo) ¡Vamos a recordarle a Imperialdramon quien es en realidad, y vamos a hacerlo por la fuerza si es necesario!

Con esa actitud optimista y renovada, Tk y Kari se sentían felices por ver a Davis como era y había sido siempre. Ambos chicos lo imitaron y también lanzaron un puño al aire y sonrieron igual a como lo hacía Davis.

TK: ¡Recuperaremos a nuestro amigo y acabaremos con los caballeros reales de una vez y para siempre!

KARI: Y después de eso, celebraremos todos juntos la navidad.

DAVIS: ¡Muy bien, eso es lo q quería escuchar, ahora esperemos a Imperialdramon y preparémonos para luchar ¿están conmigo?

TK Y KARI: ¡sí!

Ahora Davis se encontraba con los ánimos renovados y sus amigos se sentían felices por eso. Los chicos se sentaron nuevamente y conversaron un poco sobre diferentes cosas, todo con el objetivo de mantenerse animados y olvidarse un poco del tema de Imperialdramon.

Sus digimons estaban un poco alejados de ellos y solo los observaban. Patamon estaba contento de ver a los tres elegidos ya no tan preocupados y contentos, pero Gatomon estaba bastante preocupada. También estaba contenta de ver a los tres elegidos hablando más calmado, pero no se sentía tranquila con eso, estaba algo nerviosa y Patamon se dio cuenta de ello y se acerco a su amiga, y averiguar q era lo q la tenía tan inquieta.

PATAMON: (preocupado) Gatomon ¿q tienes?

GATOMON: Nada, no te preocupes.

PATAMON: por favor, puedes contármelo, somos amigos y puedes confiar en mí.

Gatomon dudo en decirle lo q le pasaba, pero finalmente…

GATOMON: De acuerdo (dando un suspiro) solo estoy preocupada, sabia q llegaría el día en me q tendría q enfrentar a Imperialdramon, pero no pensé q sería tan pronto.

PATAMON: Pero yo también estoy aquí, seremos dos contra uno, seguro tendremos mayor ventaja.

GATOMON: Eso no es suficiente.

PATAMON: (confundido) ¿q quieres decir?

GATOMON: el es más hábil ahora, y más fuerte, además, el poder de la llama azul y esa esencia oscura q entro en su cuerpo lo han llenado de odio y de ira.

PATAMON: ¿enserio lo crees?

GATOMON: Si, es algo q pude ver en sus ojos las veces q se ha aparecido ante nosotros, el nos odia, o mejor dicho, el me odia.

Gatomon ya estaba muy cerca de derramar algunas lagrimas, la sola idea q su amigo la odiara la hacía sentir muy mal, pero Patamon se acerco mas a ella para tratar de calmarla.

PATAMON: (sujetando las manos de su amiga) Por fuera te odia, pero por dentro el te ama sinceramente, esa esencia oscura domina su cuerpo, sus poderes, incluso lo q dice y piensa, pero no domina su corazón, ni lo q siente o quiere.

Gatomon se calma y piensa por un instante lo q Patamon acababa de decirle.

GATOMON: su corazón… (sonriendo) tienes razón, nadie puede dominar su corazón.

PATAMON: (sonriendo) Exacto, el corazón de Veemon es fuerte, ya viste q fue capaz de tomar el control de su cuerpo por unos segundos una vez, puede volver a hacerlo, pero necesita q lo ayudemos.

GATOMON: Tienes razón, si le recordamos quien es, y q todos lo queremos y lo extrañamos, tal vez podamos llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón y su alma, y así pueda liberarse.

PATAMON: es cierto, lo único es q si debemos hacer lo q estaba diciendo Tk, debemos pelear contra el… me pregunto ¿Cómo peleara? No lo hemos visto luchar desde q apareció.

GATOMON: yo me pregunto lo mismo, lo q si estoy segura es q tenemos q estar preparados para lo q sea.

Los dos se quedaron sin hablar durante un rato y siguieron observando a los elegidos, q aun seguían conversando de cualquier tema.

GATOMON: Patamon…

PATAMON: si?

GATOMON: (apoyándose sobre Patamon) Gracias, ya me siento más tranquila.

PATAMON: (sonrojado) ah… de nada, sabes q cuentas conmigo siempre.

GATOMON: Lo sé, soy muy afortunada de tener un amigo como tú.

PATAMON: Yo también soy muy afortunado de q seas mi amiga, no te remplazaría por nada.

GATOMON: estarás conmigo siempre q necesite a alguien ¿verdad?

PATAMON: así es, y te ayudare a recuperar a Veemon, lo haremos juntos.

GATOMON: Gracias (apoyándose más en su amigo)

Los digimons permanecen juntos y siguen observando a sus compañeros, quienes aun hablan bastante contentos.

Pasan varios minutos y todo sigue igual, los chicos hablando, y los digimons bastante aburridos y a punto de quedarse dormidos.

Pero…

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopla y pone a todos en alerta.

Gatomon ya tenía una idea y de q era lo q causaba ese viento, y los demás ya tenían una idea también.

El viento comenzó a acumularse frente a ellos, formando un enorme remolino q se mantiene estático. El remolino comienza a hacer más grande y creando vientos más fuertes, los chicos intentan mantenerse fuertes para no ser derribados por el viento.

KARI: ¡El viento es muy fuerte! (aferrándose a Tk para no ser derivada por el viento)

TK: ¡Debemos mantenernos fuertes!

DAVIS: ¡¿Q es lo q está pasando? (protegiéndose con sus brazos del viento)

En medio del remolino, una enorme sombra comienza a hacerse visible. Al principio no puede distinguirse, pero poco a poco la sombra se hace cada vez más clara.

GATOMON: (cubriéndose con sus manos del viento) ¡Ya está aquí! (Gritando al distinguir quién era)

El remolino comienza a hacerse menos fuerte, y poco a poco desaparece pero….

Cuando desparece, revela al causante de aquel viento, un enorme digimon de armadura blanca q ellos conocían perfectamente. Después de mucha espera, su oponente finalmente se había hecho presente, dejando a todos preparados, pero sorprendidos.

DAVIS: (sorprendido) Im… Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Finalmente han llegado, entonces… uds vinieron a desafiarme ¿verdad?

Todos quedaron algo impresionados y sin poder moverse al ver al mega digimon tan cerca. Pero en ese momento, Davis salió corriendo hacia Imperialdramon.

TK: ¡Davis, detente! (grita)

Pero Davis no lo escucha y sigue corriendo hacia su antiguo compañero hasta quedar lo bastante cerca de él.

DAVIS: ¡Imperialdramon escúchame bien, tienes q recordar quién eres, quienes son tus amigos, no tienes q hacer esto, te conozco y esto es algo tu nunca querrías hacer, no quisieras lastimar a nadie!

Imperialdramon mira al elegido de reojo, comienza mover una de sus garras y la lanza hacia Davis. Pero el chico logra lanzarse hacia un lado antes de q la garra choque contra el suelo, abriendo un enorme agujero. Davis voltea a ver nuevamente al digimon, está sorprendido a la vez q asustado, jamás se hubiera esperado eso de él, era completamente opuesto a lo q era Veemon. Los otros elegidos van hacia su compañero y lo ayudan a levantar.

TK: ¿Davis estas bien?

DAVIS: (volteando a ver a Imperialdramon) yo sabía q su personalidad había cambiado pero… nunca pensé q el cambio hubiera sido tan brutal.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (sacando su garra del suelo, poniéndose derecho otra vez) No necesito q me digan q es lo q debo hacer, yo se lo q quiero… y uds no van a detenerme.

Los elegidos estaban muy sorprendidos con la manera en q les hablaba Imperialdramon, era muy distinto a como lo conocían, aun no podían creer el cambio tan grande q había sufrido.

Gatomon y Patamon se colocan frente a Imperialdramon, mirándolo muy enojados.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (mirándolos fijamente) ¿Quieren pelear? Ya deberían entender q no pueden destruirme, soy muy superior a uds.

GATOMON: (sonriendo) jmjm, no te confíes amigo, serás fuerte pero nosotros también lo somos, aun no deberías declararte ganador.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (haciendo aparecer su espada, apuntándola hacia Gatomon) ¡Cierra la boca maldita GATA, ya veras q cuando esto acabe, yo sere el ganador!

La sonrisa q tenia Gatomon desaparece de un momento a otro y es remplazada por una expresión muy seria dirigida a Imperialdramon.

GATOMON: (con la mirada baja) A pesar de todo, me sigue pareciendo increíble q ahora seas así, q un amigo tan lindo y tan noble ahora sea alguien tan malvado.

El digimon dragón mueve su espada hacia otro lado.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (gritando) ¡ESPERO Q TE QUEDE CLARO, No soy tu amigo, los amigos no existen, y con este poder q tengo tampoco los necesito. esto es lo q soy y ya no hay vuelta atrás, UDS CAERAN Y YO TRIUNFARE, JAJAJAJA!

Por un momento todos se quedan callados…

KARI: ¡No digas eso Imperialdramon, los amigos si existen, y tú tienes muchos amigos q te quieren y q están luchando por recuperarte!

DAVIS: ¡Si, no digas mas tonterías por q este no eres tú, tu jamás harías cosas como destruir el mundo o arriesgar la vida de inocentes, eso no es lo q eres!

TK: ¡Además, sabemos q eres manipulado, pero podemos liberarte, entonces si hay marcha atrás!

Imperialdramon está quieto, escuchando todo lo q los elegidos decían. Por fuera tenía una apariencia inexpresiva, hasta q…

IMPERIALDRAMON: (apuntando nuevamente su espada hacia los elegidos) ¡Ya basta, no estoy aquí para escuchar sus estupideces, estoy aquí por q la unión de ambos mundos debe completarse, y uds son un obstáculo q debo eliminar, así q dejen de hablar y peleen!

Gatomon y Patamon caminan hacia Imperialdramon y quedan parados frente a él, mirándolo con mucho enojo.

PATAMON: ¡Si quieres pelear, entonces pelearemos, todo sea por salvar ambos mundos, y para salvarte a ti!

GATOMON: ¡Vamos a liberarte, como sea!

Tk y Kari extienden sus Digivice hacia sus digimons y estos comienzan a brillar.

DAVIS: (viendo a los digimons de sus compañeros) empieza la batalla

Gatomon: ¡Gatomon warp digivolce a…!

Magnadramon: ¡magnadramon!

Patamon: Patamon warp digivolce a…!

Seraphimon: ¡seraphimon!

Ambos mega digimons quedan frente a frente con Imperialdramon, preparados para luchar.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Finalmente se decidieron a luchar, eh estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, la oportunidad de acabar con uds, sobre todo contigo… Magnadramon, si, la maldita de Magnadramon será la primera en caer ante mi espada (apuntando su espada hacia la digimon).

Magnadramon se siente bastante triste por el comentario, pero Seraphimon se acerca a ella y trata de animarla.

SERAPHIMON: ¡¿COMO PUEDES TRATARLA ASI? ELLA ES TU AMIGA, LE IMPORTAS DEMASIADO!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿es lo q dice ella? Yo q tú no me confiaría tanto de sus palabras, por q en cualquier momento puede sacar las garras y desgarrarte como si fueras un trozo de carne (frotando sus guardabrazos)

Seraphimon: (furioso) ¡ella no lo hizo por q quisiera, y se siente muy mal por eso, entiéndelo!

Imperialdramon: ¡ella es una mentirosa, y tu eres un idiota por creerle y ayudarla!

SERAPHIMON: miserable… (Haciendo aparecer su espada excalibur) ¡Voy a hacer q te arrepientas de lo q dijiste!

Seraphimon comienza a corre hacia Imperialdramon con su espada extendida.

MAGNADRAMON: ¡Seraphimon, espera! (tratando de detener a su amigo, sin lograrlo)

Seraphimon se acercaba cada vez más hacia Imperialdramon, pero él no se movía de su lugar, solo estaba parado y había puesto su espada en el suelo. El ángel digimon está suficientemente cerca y lanza una estocada.

La espada está muy cerca de Imperialdramon, pero él se inclina levemente hacia la izquierda y la espada sigue derecho y ni siquiera lo toca. Imperialdramon da un paso hacia el frente y le da la espalda a Seraphimon y lo toma de su brazo extendido.

Imperialdramon voltea levemente la cabeza para poder ver a Seraphimon, al mismo tiempo q sujeta la nuca del digimon con su otra mano. Imperialdramon da un paso hacia tras y empuja una de las piernas de Seraphimon haciendo q pierda el equilibrio, en ese momento, Imperialdramon jala el brazo de Seraphimon hacia delante, levantando al digimon y mandándolo contra el suelo dejándolo bastante conmocionado.

TK (sorprendo) ¡Seraphimon!

DAVIS: ¿pero q diablos fue lo q hizo?

Imperialdramon vuelve a tomar su espada y se acerca a Seraphimon apuntándole con ella.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Levántate Seraphimon, aun no eh terminado contigo!

Pero…

Un enorme tornado de fuego va hacia Imperialdramon, el logra sentirlo y volta poniendo su espada al frente. Imperialdramon mueve su espada y logra cortar el tronado deshaciéndolo completamente y logra ver también a su atacante, era Magnadramon.

MAGNADRAMON: ¡Déjalo en paz Imperialdramon y lucha conmigo, es a mí a quien quieres eliminar! (Bufando humo)

IMPERIALDRAMON: Es cierto, lo q realmente quiero… es eliminarte.

Imperialdramon hace desaparecer su espada y corre hacia la digimon. Magnadramon comienza a volar hacia su enemigo y poco a poco comienzan a acercarse el uno al otro. Ambos están muy cerca pero….

Imperialdramon deja de correr y se queda quieto.

TK: ¿q paso? ¿Por q se detuvo?

Magnadramon se sigue acercando hacia Imperialdramon, pero no entendía porque de un momento a otro se había quedado quieto, pero igual ella seguía acercándose.

Mientras más ce acerca, comienza a abrir sus fauces mostrando sus enormes colmillos. Magnadramon ya está lo suficientemente cerca de Imperialdramon pero…

El extiende su pierna izquierda hacia un lado, levantándola levemente.

DAVIS: (pensando) ¿q intentara hacer?

Magnadramon está cada vez más cerca, pero entonces….

Imperialdramon extiende más la pierna, sola para subirla con gran fuerza, dándole una fuerte patada a Magnadramon en la mandíbula antes de q se acerque más. Magnadramon comienza a caer completamente débil al suelo, mientras q Imperialdramon, con su pierna aun extendida comienza a moverla hacia la derecha, bajándola poco a poco hasta regresarla a su posición original.

KARI: ¡Magnadramon! (Corriendo hacia su amiga)

DAVIS: ¿Q clase de ataque fue ese? (confundido)

TK: La forma como movió la pierna… fue como si hiciera un círculo, fue una patada bastante efectiva.

Los chicos siguen observando mientras q Kari intenta hacer reaccionar a su digimon.

KARI: (preocupada) Magnadramon, por favor levántate.

MAGNADRAMON: (abriendo levemente los ojos) Descuida, estoy.

Kari comienza a sonreír y vuelve hacia donde están los chicos mientras Magnadramon comienza a levantarse.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡jajajaja, espero q aun tengan fuerzas para pelear, yo ni siquiera me estoy esforzando, jajajaja!

Seraphimon comienza a ponerse de pie, q Imperialdramon se dé cuenta y corre hacia él. Imperialdramon volta a verlo demasiado tarde. Seraphimon le propina un poderoso golpe en la cara y lo manda a volar.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Lo logre!

Pero…..

Imperialdramon apoya las manos en el suelo antes de tocarlo, y se catapulta hacia el frente, quedando de pie otra vez, frente a frente con Seraphimon.

Por unos instantes no pasa nada…

MAGNADRAMON: (volando hacia Imperialdramon) ¡DRAGON FIRE! (lanzando una onda de fuego de sus cuernos)

El ataque va directamente al mega digimon pero Imperialdramon se cubre con sus alas justo antes de q el ataque choque contra él.

El ataque levanta una enrome nube de polvo q poco a poco comienza a disiparse.

TK: ¡Q? (sorprendido)

Imperialdramon estaba ileso, sin ningún rasguño. Magnadramon va hacia donde esta Seraphimon y ambos quedan frente a frente al dragón digimon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿dos contra a uno? Esto será interesante.

Imperialdramon se pone en posición, flexionando levemente la pierna izquierda y la derecha extendiéndola hacia atrás, doblando el brazo izquierdo manteniéndolo paralelo con el hombro, y el brazo derecho, manteniéndolo cerca a la cintura con el puño hacia el frente.

Todos quedan algo extrañados con esa posición.

KARI: (confundida) Pero q posición más extraña.

DAVIS: ¿Q es lo está tramando?

Seraphimon y Magnadramon vuelan hacia Imperialdramon mientras solo se queda quieto esperándolos.

Cuando están lo bastante cerca, Seraphimon manda un fuerte golpe. El golpe está muy cerca del rostro de Imperialdramon pero…..

SERAPHIMON: (sorprendido) ¡Como?

Imperialdramon mueve su brazo derecho y sujeta el brazo de Seraphimon antes de q lo toque y poniendo su brazo izquierdo en la mismo posición en la cual estaba el derecho.

El ángel intenta liberarse pero no puede y comienza a desesperarse.

Entonces… Seraphimon utiliza su otro brazo y manda otro directo al rostro.

Parecía q esta vez sí lo lograría pero…

Imperialdramon mueve su brazo izquierdo y sujeta la muñeca de Seraphimon, deteniendo nuevamente el golpe.

El dragón tiene ahora los dos brazos de Seraphimon sujetos mientras Seraphimon intenta soltarse. Imperialdramon coloca una de sus piernas en el estomago de Seraphimon, lo jala de los brazos y flexiona la pierna levantada, teniendo al digimon elegidos cara a cara, a escasos centímetros de él.

SERAPHIMON: (desesperado) ¿q es lo q vas a hacerme?

IMPERIALDRAMON: jmjmjmjm, ya lo veras

Imperialdramon suelta los brazos de Seraphimon y lo empuja con mucha fuerza con su pierna. Seraphimon intenta resistirse, pero el ataque es muy poderoso y sale disparado estrellándose contra un edificio.

TK: ¡Seraphimon, por favor, debes levantarte! (gritando)

Pero Seraphimon no se mueve, había queda muy conmocionado con el ataque.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ahora acabare con el (extendiendo una de sus garras hacia el frente)

Pero….

¿?: ¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!

Se oye un grito y…

Un enorme tornado de choca en la espalda de Imperialdramon haciendo que caiga de rodillas, quemándolo levemente, pero no lastimándolo.

Imperialdramon voltea ver a su atacando, era Magnadramon y parecía bastante molesta…..

IMPERIALDRAMON: (poniéndose de pie otra vez) ¿Quieres luchar contra mi?

MAGNADRAMON: (bufando humo) ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Seraphimon!

IMPERIALDRAMON: Muy bien, lo voy a dejar en paz, de todos mis asuntos son contigo (señalándola) ¡Ahora te hare sentir lo q yo sentí cuando tu de me desgarrabas y disfrutabas viendo me sufrir mientras me insultabas y saboreabas mi sangre!

Magnadramon se queda helada ante la afirmación de Imperialdramon, volviendo a su mente los horribles recuerdos de aquella noche, cuando Veemon se transformo y perdió a su amigo.

KARI: guau, Imperialdramon parece un resentido con eso.

TK: Si, pero seguro fue algo muy grave, tal mas de lo q Gatomon lo describió en su historia.

DAVIS: SI, pero Imperialdramon ya debería olvidarse ello, lo q paso, paso ¿no lo creen?

Tk y Kari afirman con la cabeza y los chicos siguen observando.

MAGNADRAMON: (derramando varias lagrimas) ¡Ya no me sigas recordando eso por favor, yo nunca quise hacerte algo tan horrible, no se q me paso esa noche, pero no quería hacerte daño, nunca lo quise, por favor entiéndelo!

IMPERIALDRAMON: (haciendo aparecer su espada) ¡¿Enserio crees q soy tan tonto? No voy a creer q hiciste lo q hiciste sin quererlo, tú querías matarme, acéptalo!

MAGNADRAMON: (aun llorando) no, eso no es cierto.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (apuntándole con su espada) ¡Mis caballeros no pudieron acabar contigo, ahora tendré el placer de asesinarte yo mismo!

Magnadramon seguía llorando ante las crueles palabras de Imperialdramon, y a pesar de eso, ella no dejaba de pensar en el cómo su amigo, y su deseo de liberarlo del poder q ahora lo dominaba.

Kari puede observar a su compañera y lo triste q esta, y no puede evitar sentirse igual.

KARI: (triste) pobrecita, ella no se merece ese trato.

TK: No se puede esperar menos de ese infeliz.

DAVIS: ¡¿Q fue lo q dijiste? (empujado a Tk haciéndolo caer)

KARI: ¡Davis, por favor detente!

DAVIS: ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi compañero ¿Te quedo Claro?

TK: (poniéndose de pie, mirando a Davis) Tienes razón, lo siento, pero es q me molesta tanto la actitud q tiene Imperialdramon q… no pude evitar.

DAVIS: (avergonzado) no te disculpes, lamento haberte empujado.

KARI: bien, ahora dense la mano como buenos amigos.

Ambos chicos se dan la mano, pero… Tk comienza a sonreír de manera maliciosa y empuja a Davis.

DAVIS: ¿por q hiciste eso?

TK: ahora estamos a mano (riendo)

Ambos chicos empezaron a reír y Kari también empezó a reír con ellos. Kari ayudo a Davis a levantarse, y los tres continuaron viendo a Magnadramon y a Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡YA NO ME HAGAS PERDER MAS TIEMPO Y COMIENZA A PELEAR!

Por un momento Magnadramon no dice nada…..

Hasta q….

MAGANADRAMON: Muy bien (mirando a Imperialdramon, muy enojada) Si quieres pelear, entonces pelearemos (bufando humo)

Magnadramon vuela rápidamente hacia Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (Abriendo su pecho, liberando un cañón) ¡LASER DE POSITRONES! (Disparando una enorme descarga de energía)

Magnadramon se fija en los ataques q viene hacia ella y logra esquivarlos. Imperialdramon sigue disparando hacia diferentes direcciones, pero Magnadramon mira con cuidado los edificios, y se sobre y en medio de ellos para esquivar los ataques.

DAVIS: ¡Así se hace Magnadramon!

Imperialdramon continua disparando pero Magnadramon lo sigue burlando, aprovechando las cosas q Veemon le había dicho en su viaje, ella estaba aprovechando el entorno, sus habilidades y los movimientos de su oponente. Ahora esquivaba los ataques sin problema y se acercaba cada vez más a Imperialdramon.

Magnadramon sale de en medio de unos edificios, quedando muy cerca de Imperialdramon. La dragona no pierde el tiempo y abre las fauces, lanzándose hacia su oponente, mordiendo su brazo.

TK: (sorprendido) ¡ya lo tiene!

Imperialdramon usa el mango de su espada y golpea a Magnadramon en la cabeza, tratando de q lo suelte, pero ella sigue fuertemente aferrada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (aun golpeando a Magnadramon) ¡MALDITA, SUELTAME!

Magnadramon, aun mordiendo a Imperialdramon, comienza a mover su cola y la manda directo a los ojos de digimon. El golpe es tan fuerte q Imperialdramon queda ciego temporalmente, en ese momento Magnadramon lo deja de morder y se aleja tomando distancia.

KARI: ¡sorprendente!

Magnadramon se agacha un poco, y se impulsa hacia delante golpeando las piernas de Imperialdramon haciendo q pierda el equilibrio y caiga.

TODOS: ¡lo logro!

Imperialdramon queda en el suelo, con la mirada en el cielo. Magnadramon se envuelve alrededor de el quedando su rostro frente a frente con el de Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (frustrado) muy bien, eh sido derrotado ¿ahora q harás? ¿Matarme? Quiero ver q lo intentes.

Pero….

Magnadramon le sonríe y lo mira con ternura, se acerca más al rostro de Imperialdramon y comienza lamer la sangre alrededor de sus ojos, producto del golpe que había recibido ahí.

Imperialdramon ya podía ver, pero no podía creer lo q veía y se sonrojo un poco.

Los elegidos también observaban lo q estaba pasando sin poder dejar de sonreír, pero no se les hizo nada raro, Magnadramon estaba siendo amable con un amigo, era todo.

MAGNADRAMON: (sonriendo) ¿te sientes mejor? (Imperialdramon solo pudo mover la cabeza afirmativamente) Recuerdo cuando estuve herida en el desierto, y tu siempre estuviste pendiente de mí y me ayudaste a curarme, ahora yo quiero ayudarte, quiero ver otra vez al Veemon q yo conozco, al q es mi amigo.

Imperialdramon comienza a retorcerse. Parece q Veemon lograría tomar otra vez el control de su cuerpo, lo q hizo q Magnadramon sonriera todavía más.

Pero…

Imperialdramon empezaba a ser cubierto por un aura oscura. A los poco según el aura desparece…

Imperialdramon logra liberar una de sus brazos, y con de sus dedos extendidos, golpea fuertemente a Magnadramon en la garganta.

Magnadramon se suelta de Imperialdramon y se aleja mientras el se pone de pie.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ya no me tienes atado, tonta.

Magnadramon es a punto de ir hacia él otra vez pero…

Empieza a sentir nauseas, y comienza a vomitar. No hace falta describir como era el vomito, solo q se veía y olía horrible.

DAVIS: (tapándose la boca) ¡Q asco!

KARI: (también tapándose la boca) ¡¿pero q fue lo le hizo Imperialdramon?

TK: (haciendo lo mismo q sus amigos) ¡la ataco en la garganta, ese es un punto vulnerable!

Magnadramon vomita dos veces más y cae al suelo muy cansada, y respirando de forma acelerada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Parece que mi golpe fue efectivo (acercándose a Magnadramon) Ahora terminare con ella! (Levantando su espada)

El dragón digimon ya estaba muy cerca de matar a Magnadramon…..

Pero…

¿?:¡SENTENCIA!

Un poderoso rayo sale disparado y golpe a Imperialdramon dejándolo confundido. Imperialdramon se recupera, pero frente a él aparece Seraphimon quien le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro. El ángel no se detiene, también golpe el estomago de Imperialdramon dejándolo sin aire. Seraphimon termina, sujetándola cabeza de Imperialdramon y bajándola, dándole un rodillazo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

Una vez Imperialdramon queda en el suelo, Seraphimon va directamente hacia su amiga.

SERAPHIMON: (preocupado) Magnadramon ¿estás bien?

MAGNADRAMON: (sonriendo; limpiándose la boca) si, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.

Imperialdramon vuelve a levantarse y queda frente a frente con Seraphimon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Fueron buenos movimientos Seraphimon, per se necesita más q eso para vencerme!

SERAPHIMON: Lo sé, y por eso seguiré peleando contra ti, hasta q vuelvas a ser el de antes.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) Eso jamás va a pasar

Ambos se miran en silencio, sin mover ni un solo musculo. Todos se quedan observando a los digimons.

Finalmente…

Ambos digimons extiendes sus alas y salen disparados hacia donde está el otro. Cada vez más cerca, ambos digimons mandan un puño al aire. Los puños de los dos chocan con gran fuerza, liberando una enorme cantidad de energía q se expande y rompe los vidrios de los edificios cercanos.

Ambos tratan de poner más fuerza en sus puños tratando de hacer retroceder al otro, estaban bastante parejos. Pero….

IMPERIALDRAMON: Caíste (en voz baja)

Seraphimon alcanza a escuchar lo q había dicho. Imperialdramon levanta la rodilla derecha, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Seraphimon, dejándolo sin aire. Seraphimon se desploma bastante débil, aun recuperando el aire.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (haciendo aparecer su espada) ¡HORA DE TERMINAR!

El digimon mueve su espada a punto de cortar a Seraphimon…

TK: (gritando) ¡Detente!

Pero…

Seraphimon manda uno pada hacia las manos de Imperialdramon, haciendo q pierda su espada. Seraphimon se pone de pie nuevamente y comienza a atacar con puños y patadas, muy rápido. Imperialdramon bloquea cada ataque sin dificultad. Seraphimon manda un golpe e Imperialdramon hace lo mismo, los golpes impactan con gran fuerza otra vez, liberando mucha más energía.

Ambos digimons parecen estar muy parejos eh intentan superar las fuerzas del otro, como habían hecho antes.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Ríndete, estamos iguales! (Poniendo más peso en su puño)

IMPERIALDRAMON: (resistiendo) ¡Yo jamás me rendiré!

El pecho de Imperialdramon se abre, liberando otra vez su cañón.

SERAPHIMON: ¿Q?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Caíste de nuevo ¡LASER DE POSITRONES! (Disparando una enorme descarga de energía)

Seraphimon cae completamente debilitado al suelo.

TK: ¡Seraphimon!

KARI: ¡Seraphimon, levántate!

Imperialdramon se acerca al debilitado digimon, hacienda aparecer su espada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (poniendo la hoja se su espada sobre el hombro de Seraphimon) Es todo, yo gane (levantando su espada) ¡Omega Sword! (Su espada comienza a ser cubierta por fuego)

Imperialdramon manda su espada contra Seraphimon para matarlo pero…

Algo bloquea el ataque de Imperialdramon. Todos observan detenidamente q es lo q pasa y…

KARI: (sorprendida) pero si es…..

Magnadramon se había puesto en medio del ataque, resistiendo la espada con sus cuernos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) ¡idiota!

Magnadramon empuja a Imperialdramon y esta toma distancia, mientras q ella voltea ver a Seraphimon. Parecía q ya se estaba recuperando.

MAGNADRAMON: (preocupada) Seraphimon ¿te encuentras bien?

SERPAHIMON: (poniéndose de pie, sujetándose el estomago) Tranquila, estoy bien.

Seraphimon se pone derecho otra vez y Magnadramon comienza a sonreír al ver q su amigo estaba bien. Ambos digimons voltean a Imperialdramon, q estaba lista para continuar.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) Q bueno q te hayas levantado, sería muy aburrido acabar con esto tan rápido.

MAGNADRAMON: (con una mirada triste) ¡Por favor Imperialdramon, tienes q detenerte, ya no quiero pelear mas contra ti!

SERPAHIMON: ¡Yo tampoco quiero luchar más, no de esta forma, no me gusta luchar contra un amigo!

Ambos digimons parecen estar bastante triste. Los chicos se dan cuenta de eso y no pueden evitar sentirse mal también.

Pero Imperialdramon solo se pone a reír, como si no le importara como se sienten sus "amigos".

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡jajajaja ¿Por qué dicen eso? ¿acaso ya se rindieron? jajajajaja!

Todos siguen callados hasta q…

MAGNADRAMON: (con la mirada baja) Porque… ya no quiero luchar contra mi amigo, y aunque tú digas q no soy tu amiga, yo te sigo viendo como mi amigo, y te quiero, por eso no quiero luchar.

Por unos momentos no pasa nada hasta q…

Imperialdramon cae al suelo y comienza a convulsionar. Todos se asustan al verlo sin comprender lo q está pasando.

DAVIS: (asustado) ¿Q es lo q está pasando?

SERAPHIMON: Está sucediendo otra vez…

Imperialdramon se queda en el suelo, temblando y sin moverse mas…

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) Gatomon, yo tampoco quiero luchar contra ti, quiero acabar con todo esto, quiero estar con mis amigos.

Pero….

Imperialdramon comienza a ser cubierto por aura negra, lo q asusta todavía más a todos.

Dentro de su cabeza, Imperialdramon comienza a escuchar un risa siniestra, al mismo tiempo q siente un horrible dolor q hace q se retuerza todavía más.

VOZ SINIESTRA: ¡No digas tonterías, sabes q lo q debes hacer es acabar con ellos, matarlos de una buena vez!

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pesando) ¡No, ya no quiero seguir mas con esto, quiero q me dejes en paz y salgas de mi cuerpo!

VOZ SINIESTRA: ¡Sabes q estamos unidos, tienes todo el poder q quieres, solo debes exterminar a esos gusanos!

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) no lo hare

VOZ SINIESTRA: Entonces deberé tomar el control, tú de tonto intentaste sacarme y dejaste tu cuerpo completamente inmóvil, pero ya me encargare de arreglar tu estupidez.

El aura oscura q cubre a Imperialdramon desparece mientras él se pone de pie.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (apuntándole con su espada a los elegidos) ¡Esto aun no se acaba, vamos, peleen!

DAVIS: ¿pero q paso?

SERAPHIMON: Veemon intento tomar el control de su cuerpo, por fue q empezó a retorcerse de esa manera.

MAGNADRAMON: Pero parece q no lo consiguió.

Imperialdramon sigue esperando y los digimons elegidos no tienen más opción, deben prepararse para luchar otra vez.

Imperialdramon comienza a elevarse y los otros digimon se elevan también. Los tres quedan suspendidos en el aire y se preparan para luchar.

IMPERIALDRAMON ¡Empecemos de una vez!

El dragón va hacia Seraphimon con su espada y ataca. Seraphimon hace aparecer su espada y bloquea el ataque.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (tomando distancia) ¡Garra Imperial! (atacando con sus garras)

Pero Seraphimon se aleja antes de recibir el ataque.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Voy a detenerte (extendiendo sus brazos) Siete Cielos!

Siete esferas de fuego aparecen alrededor de Imperialdramon, dejándolo inmovilizado.

DAVIS: (sorprendido) ¡Logro detenerlo!

SERAPHIMON: ¡Magnadramon, esta es tu oportunidad, atácalo!

MAGNADRAMON: ¡como tu digas! (Volando hacia Imperialdramon)

Magnadramon abre la boca, concentrando una enorme cantidad de fuego y preparándose para disparar.

La digimon queda frente con Imperialdramon, quien aun no puede moverse. Mirándose fijamente sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro. Imperialdramon, con una mirada llena de enojo y desprecio, y Magnadramon, con una mirada llena de preocupación por lanzar el siguiente ataque, y tristeza por la mirada q el digimon dragón le lanzaba.

Sin dejar de verlo, Magnadramon se prepara para atacar.

MAGNADRAMON: (con la boca llena de fuego) Todo sea por tu bien amigo… ¡TORNADO DE FUEGO! (Disparando un enorme tornado de fuego de su boca)

El ataque va directamente hacia Imperialdramon.

Esta apunto de impactar…..

Pero…..

Imperialdramon estira los brazos, usan sus garras comienza a cortar las esferas de fuego y queda libre. El mega digimon sigue derecho, entrando en el tornado de fuego. Sale por el otro extremo como si nada, completamente ileso.

MAGNADRAMON: (asustada) No puede ser.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Recibe esto, Garra Imperialdramon! (atacándola con sus garras)

Imperialdramon corta a Magnadramon y ella se aleja de él. Pero ya había sido abierta una herida en su pecho y había comenzado a sangrar.

SEPRAHIMON: ¡Magnadramon! (volando hacia su amiga)

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No te metas en esto! (volando hacia Seraphimon, extiendo sus piernas) ¡Imperial Kick!

Imperialdramon le da una fuerte patada a Seraphimon, haciendo q pierda el control y caiga. Imperialdramon baja hacia donde esta Seraphimon, se sienta sobre él y comienza a golpearlo sin piedad.

MAGNADRAMON: (descendiendo, aun sangrado) ¡Imperialdramon, por favor detente!

Pero el digimon blanco no la escucha y continúa golpeando a Seraphimon cruelmente hasta que finalmente se detiene.

Pequeñas gotas de agua caen del cielo y a los pocos segundos comienza a llover. Los elegidos van hacia donde estaban antes de que llegara Imperialdramon y Magnadramon trata de lamerse su herida para q ya no sangre.

Imperialdramon ve a Seraphimon completamente vencido y levanta una de sus garras, estaba dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia. El mega digimon estaba a punto de liberar su ataque.

SERAPHIMON: Im… Imperialdramon (aun débil) si vas a acabar conmigo, puedes hacerlo, pero no permitas q nadie te controle nunca. Recuerda eso, tu puedes decidir hacer lo q quieras, nadie te puede obligar a hacer lo q no quieres, y si sigues siendo el mismo Veemon, es q nunca querías matar a nadie.

Imperialdramon cierra los ojos como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y a los pocos segundos los volvió a abrir. Su mirada era muy diferente, llena de tristeza y de arrepentimiento, y todos la notaron. Imperialdramon se quita de encima de Seraphimon y lo ayuda a levantar….

Para ese momento, la lluvia ya había pasado.

Pero Imperialdramon empieza a sentir otra vez un terrible dolor de cabeza y se la sujeta con fuerza. El cuerpo del dragón nuevamente es cubierto por un aura oscura.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Magnadramon, ven aquí rápido! (gritando)

Magnadramon vuela hacia donde esta Seraphimon, mientras los elegidos todavía observan a Imperialdramon.

KARI: (triste) otra vez intento tomar el control de su cuerpo.

TK: y otra vez volvió a ser dominado.

Seraphimon estaba terminando de curar la herida de Magnadramon usando sus poderes, pero Imperialdramon ya había dejado de sentir dolor y ya no estaba cubierto del aura oscura, ahora solo quería seguir con la pelea los digimons elegidos, y estos ya estaban listos para seguir.

DAVIS: (preocupado) Parece… q van a seguir luchando.

Imperialdramon comienza a corre hacia los digimons, listo para luchar.

SERAPHIMON: ¡SENTENCIA!

MAGNADRAMON: ¡ TORNADO DE FUEGO!

Los ataques se unen en uno solo y van directamente hacia Imperialdramon.

Entonces, Imperialdramon empieza a moverse en zigzag evitando el ataque.

SERPAHIMON: ¡Debemos seguir atacándolo!

Los digimons elegidos siguen disparando la misma combinación de ataques, pero Imperialdramon se sigue moviendo en zigzag esquivando todos los ataques y acercándose cada vez más.

Quedando frente a frente con sus oponentes, Imperialdramon extiende las palmas y les da un fuerte golpe en el estomago q los deja inmóviles.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Creo q ya no pueden hacer mas (mirando a Seraphimon y a Magnadramon sin poder moverse)

DAVIS: ¡Imperialdramon, detente de una vez, ya no sigas con esto!(gritando)

Imperialdramon voltea a ver a Davis y…

Magnadramon aprovecha la distracción y se envuelve alrededor del cuerpo de Imperialdramon. El mega digimon trata de soltarse, pero ella lo aprieta con más fuerza.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Ahora es mi turno! (corriendo hacia Imperialdramon)

Seraphimon comienza a golpear fuertemente a Imperialdramon en el rostro, devolviéndole todo lo q le había hecho. Pasan varios minutos de golpes por parte de Seraphimon.

Pero….

Los ojos de _Imperialdramon comienzan a brillar.

En el cielo, la Omega Sword de Imperialdramon aparece y va directamente hacia Seraphimon.

MAGNADRAMON: ¡Seraphimon cuidado!

Seraphimon se hace a un lado y Magnadramon suelta a Imperialdramon, mientras q Imperialdramon ahora libre, comienza a elevarse y toma su espada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Omega Sword! (haciendo un fuerte movimiento de esta, liberando una onda de energía)

Los digimons evitan el ataque, pero la onda de energía sigue derecho y atraviesa un edificio, derribándolo.

Todos quedan asombrados e Imperialdramon comienza a descender.

Los digimons elegidos lo ven y corren hacia él, mientras q Imperialdramon clava su espada en el suelo y corre hacia ellos.

Imperialdramon se vuelve a colocar en la misma posición extraña en la q se había puesto antes.

Seraphimon nada un golpe pero Imperialdramon logra retenerlo con su mano izquierda. Magnadramon usa otra vez su cola para golpearlo en los ojos, pero pone su mano derecha en medio y la cola de se enreda con esta.

Imperialdramon sujeta la cola de Magnadramon y la manda lejos.

Seraphimon trata de darle una patada a Imperialdramon, pero el suelta el puño de Seraphimon para sostener su pierna ya en el aire. Imperialdramon sube mas la pierna del ángel y lo toma de la nuca con su otra mano, moviéndolo hacia abajo, coloca su pierna frente a la de Seraphimon y lo hace perder el equilibrio y haciéndolo caer.

TK: ¡Seraphimon, no es posible, lo derribo!

Magnadramon trata de levantarse, desvía un poco la mirada y puede ver algo a su lado q llama su atención.

Seraphimon intenta levantarse, pero Imperialdramon le coloca el pie encima.

IMPERIALDRAMON: perdiste

Pero….

Magnadramon vuela frente Imperialdramon, haciendo q se aleje y permitiéndole a Seraphimon levantarse. Cuando todos la observan pueden notar que tiene algo en la boca ¡Era la Omega Sword!

Imperialdramon trata de recuperarla, pero Magnadramon la lanza y Seraphimon la toma en sus manos.

SERPAHIMON: ¡jmjmjm, podre vencerte ahora q tengo tu espada! (corriendo hacia Imperialdramon)

Seraphimon hace mucho ataques con la espada mientras q Imperialdramon trata de evitarlos lo mejor q puede. Seraphimon manda un ataque más. La hoja de la espada está muy de Imperialdramon pero…..

SERAPHIMON: Q?

Imperialdramon toma la hoja sus manos, evitando el ataque.

MAGNADRAMON: (sorprendida) imposible.

Imperialdramon comienza a mover la espada y logra sacársela de las manos a Seraphimon. Una vez q la tiene, la hace desparecer.

Seraphimon intenta mandar otro golpe, pero Imperialdramon nuevamente lo detente con su mano.

IMPERIALDRAMON: aun no termino.

Imperialdramon mueve la mano de Seraphimon hacia atrás causándole un gran dolor, y la rodillazo en el brazo dejándolo muy lastimado. Seraphimon sujeta su brazo, quejándose por el dolor, mientras Imperialdramon le da una patada en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire en el suelo.

Imperialdramon se prepara para atacarlo otra vez. Pero Magnadramon va hacia el digimon y se enreda alrededor de él, apretándolo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Suéltame! (tratando de quitarse a la digimon)

MAGNADRAMON: ¡No voy a soltarte, debes escucharme!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No quiero escucharte, no tienes nada q decirme!

MAGNADRAMON: (apretándolo con más fuerza) ¡Si tengo algo q decirte, debes detenerte, ya no sigas!

IMPEIRALDRAMON: ¡Es inútil, sin importar cuantas vez me lo digan, no lo hare, voy a acabar con uds dos!

Imperialdramon toma el cuello de Magnadramon ahorcándola y haciendo q lo suelte. Imperialdramon la suelta y le pone del pie encima para que no se mueva. EL mega digimon hace aparecer su espada y la pone muy cerca del cuello de la digimon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Ahora voy a matarte (en un tono siniestro)

Imperialdramon está muy cerca de cortarle la cabeza, pero se tiene apenas unos segundos antes de hacerlo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) ¿q estoy haciendo? No puedo permitir q esto suceda, debo tomar el control.

VOZ SINIESTRA: Vos a detenerme, acabare con ella ahora mismo

EL digimon comienza a ser cubierto (otra vez) por el aura oscura. El aura desaparece e Imperialdramon se dispone a cortarle la cabeza a Magnadramon.

La pobre digimon se siente aterrorizada y solo puede esperar a q llegue su fin.

Imperialdramon está a punto de matarla.

SERAPHIMON: (levantándose, viendo lo q estaba a punto de pasar) No… ¡No permitiré q la mates!

El ángel digimon comienza a brillar intensamente, dejando a todos mas q sorprendidos. Imperialdramon queda enceguecido por la luz y Magnadramon aprovecha para alejarse de él.

SERAPHIMON: (colocando sus brazos como si fuera una cruz) ¡CrucificJo arcadia! (disparando una cruz de energía)

La cruz va directo a Imperialdramon y choca contra, jalándolo del suelo y dejándolo en el aire. La cruz de energía se expande convirtiéndose en una enorme cruz de plata de adornos dorados. Tres cadenas aparecen y tan las manos y las piernas de Imperialdramon en la cruz, como si estuviera crucificado.

Imperialdramon trata de liberarse y Seraphimon vuela hacia él, quedando frente a frente.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Q es esto?

SEPRAHIMON: Es mi nueva técnica, el Crucifijo Arcadia, ahora estas atado a él y no puedes moverte.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿una nueva técnica?

SERPAHIMON: Durante mi viaje con Wormmon, aunque fuimos a un lugar tranquilo, sabia q debía hacerme más fuerte, con mucha practica, y con todos los digimons a los q combatí, pude mejorar mis poderes de ángel, y crear una técnica aun más efectiva q los Siete Cielos, una de la q no puedes escapar.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) infeliz.

TK: Sorprendente, nunca pensé q Seraphimon tuviera esos poderes.

DAVIS: a esta altura, ya nada me sorprende.

KARI: Parece esta vez, si van a ganarle.

Serpahimon hace aparecer su espada excalibur y la apunta hacia Imperialdramon quien aun trata de liberarse.

SERAPHIMON: Veemon, debes intentar tomar el control, no te dejes manipular, recuerda los buenos momentos q hemos, todo lo q has hecho con tus amigos, no puedes olvidarlo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡CALLATE, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS TONTERIAS!

SERAPHIMON: como quieras.

El ángel digimon va hacia Imperialdramon, si para recuperar a su amigo debía lastimarlo con su espada, no perdería más tiempo y lo haría.

Todos quedan asombrados al ver lo q Seraphimon tenia pensado hacer, en especial Magnadramon. La espada de Seraphimon esta cada vez mas cerca de tocar a Imperialdramon pero.

De un momento a otro, Imperialdramon rompe las cadenas y se libera de la técnica de Seraphimon.

IMPERIALDRMON: ¡ERES UN TONTO! (dándole un fuerte golpe a Seraphimon, mandándolo directo al suelo)

MAGNADRAMON: ¡Seraphimon! Volando a auxiliar a su amigo.

Imperialdramon estaba libre y tenia a ambos digimons elegidos justo donde los quería.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Los digimons q están juntos… (liberando su cañón) ¡MUEREN JUNTOS, LASER DE POSITRONES! (disparando una enorme descarga de energía)

La energía esta muy cerca de chocar contra los digimons pero…..

Algo logra retener el laser de Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Q?

Todos miran q es lo q había detenido el ataque.

KARI: (sorprendida) pero si es…

TK: (sorprendido) Grandkuwagamon.

DAVIS: Pero eso significa q…

TAI: ¡Oigan!

Los chicos voltean a ver, Tai venia corriendo, acompañado por Mimi, Yolei y Ken.

Imperialdramon mira hacia el cielo. También estaban Valkiriemon, Wargreymon y Rosemon, los dos últimos, bastante juntos.

WARGREYMON: parece q llegamos justo a tiempo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡VOY A ACABAR CON UDS TAMBIEN! (volando hacia los digimons)

Pero…..

De la nada, un rayo azul golpea el brazo de Imperialdramon y lo congela.

MAGNADRAMON: ¿rayo de hielo?

SERAPHIMON: solo puede ser de alguien.

De otra dirección, venia Metalgarurumon, acompañado por Phoenixmon, Herculeskabuterimon y Plesiothmon, y seguidos en tierra por Vikemon, quien llevaba en su espalda a los demás elegidos.

MATT ¡ ¿Tk se encuentran bien?

TK: (bastante alegre) ¡Hermano!

Vikemon se acerca y deja que los elegidos bajen de su espalda, ahora los doce elegidos estaban juntos.

DAVIS: es bueno verlos a todos.

SORA: fue difícil, pero finalmente logramos triunfar.

MATT: los caballeros de la realeza ya no serán un problema ¿y como les va a uds?

KARI: Imperialdramon es muy fuerte, Seraphimon y Magnadramon han lucha contra el pero no le han hecho nada.

KEN: descuida Kari, ahora q estamos todos podremos vencerlo.

MIMI: pero… lo mas importante es hacer q vuelva hacer nuestro amigo.

DAVIS: (sonriendo) tienes razón.

Grandkuwagamon ayuda a levantar a Serpahimon y a Magnadramon. Imperialdramon comienza a descender y todos los digimons lo rodean.

IMPERAIALDRAMON: Así q todos están reunidos, mejor para mi, así los acabare a todos, aquí y ahora.

METALGARURUMON: ¡No digas esas cosas, ya deberías saber q lo q menos queremos es luchar contra ti!

ROSEMON: Si hemos peleado es solo por proteger este mundo y recuperarte.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Sus mentiras y sus ridiculeces jamás me van a convencer.

WARGREYMON: acabemos con esto de una vez.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: No han sido enviados mas códigos y ambos aun no se han unido.

PLESIOTHMON: Y tus caballeros están destruidos, todos y cada uno de ellos.

VALKIRIEMON: Se acabo Imperialdramon, perdiste, ahora por favor, libérate del poder q te domina.

Todo queda en silencio por unos momentos hasta q….

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿todos están muertos? Eso perfecto

Los ojos de Imperialdramon comienzan a brillar, a su alrededor, aparecen cuaotr objetos. Los elegidos logran reconocerlos de inmediato. Eran los brazos de Omnimon, el escudo y la lanza de Gallantmon, la armadura de Magnamon y la lanza de Alphamon.

YOLEI: ¿pero q esta pasando?

Imperialdramon extiende sus manos, poco a poco las armas comienzan a desintegrarse y a ser absorbidas por el mega digimon.

JOE: ¡Demonios, esto no puede estar pasando!

IMPEIRALDRAMON: jajajaja, eh absorbido sus datos, y ellos ya habían absorbido los datos de los demás caballeros, ahora tengo todo su poder mas el mío ¡SOY IMVENCIBLE! (por unos momentos, se ven las sombras de los otros caballeros detrás de Imperialdramon, y luego desaparecen)

PHOENIXMON: (asustada) no es posible

IMPEIRALDRAMON: ¡Y este es solo el comienzo (extendiendo sus dos manos hacia el cielo) Dimensión Oscura!

Imperialdramon dispara de sus manos un rayo de energía oscura que sube hasta el cielo y se expande en todas las direcciones. La ciudad entera, los edificios, los autos, las casas, todo desaparece dejando un paisaje desértico y muerto cubierto por un cielo oscuro y terrorífico. Todas las personas, inclusive las q habían sido evacuadas ahora estaban al descubierto y podían contemplar la batalla.

IMPERAILDRAMON: Ahora eh creado el campo de batalla perfecto, sin molestos edificios q estorben, como sea, esta es solo una visión de cómo se verá su mundo, jajaja.

Todos se sentían bastante tristes con lo q había hecho Imperialdramon, y con lo malvado q era ahora.

WARGREYMON: Muy bien, parece q no nos queda otra opción, aunque a todos nos duela (señalando a Imperialdramon) ¡Tenemos q pelear contigo, y derrotarte!

IMPERIALDRAMON: Entonces (poniéndose en posición) Q comience la batalla.

Todos los digimons elegidos se lanzan hacia el mega digimon.

La batalla contra Imperialdramon… apenas estaba empezando.

Continuara….


	32. Capitulo 19: 11 Vs 1

Capitulo 19: 11 VS 1

La ciudad de Tokio era ahora una tierra muerta, sin edificios y sin nada, excepto unas cuantas rocas. Un campo de batalla perfecto para continuar el gran combate contra Imperialdramon.

Imperialdramon se queda inmóvil mientras ve a todos los mega digimons acercándose cada vez más hacia él. Ellos no querían luchar contra su amigo, pero sabían q era la única forma de hacer q entrara en razón, de ayudarlo, asi q debían hacerlo, también querían demostrarle lo fuertes que se habían vuelto.

DAVIS: (pensando) se q ellos lograran recuperar a Veemon.

Los digimon se acercan cada vez más, pero Imperialdramon sigue en su lugar.

IMPERIALDRAMOM: Vamos a ver q es lo que puedo llegar a hacer ahora (levantando su espada que comienza a ser cubierta por fuego) ¡OMEGA SWORD! (dando un gran salto y haciendo un moviendo con su espada, liberando una enorme onda de energía)

La energía choca contra los mega digimons levantando una enorme nube de polvo, que no deja ver nada.

KARI: ¡No! (triste)

TAI: No, no pudo haberlos destruido.

MATT: Nunca pensé q Imperialdramon fuera capaz de atacar a sus amigos.

TK: Lamentablemente es capaz de eso y mucho más.

DAVIS: Ahora es un ser malvado, y es capaz de hacer lo que sea para destruirnos.

Los elegidos siguen observando la enorme nube de polvo provocada por el ataque de Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Finalmente acabe con ellos (suspendido en el aire)

Pero…

De en medio de la nube de polvo, una enorme esfera de fuego sale y va directamente hacia Imperialdramon pero logra esquivarla.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿Q es eso? (sorprendido)

El digimon blanco vuelve a mirar la nube de polvo, otra esfera de fuego sale dirigida a Imperialdramon, pero de entre la nube de polvo, también sale Wargreymon completamente ileso y va hacia la esfera de fuego.

TAI: Veamos q le parece a Imperialdramon el nuevo poder de mi digimon. (sonriendo)

Wargreymon se acerca a la esfera a la energía, estirando sus brazos hacia el frente.

WARGREYMON: ¡Mega tornado! (comenzando a girar y entrando poco a poco en la esfera de energía)

Wargreymon absorbe toda la energía mientras gira, convirtiendo al digimon en un tornado de fuego que va directamente hacia Imperialdramon.

Imperialdramon se protege con su espada y retiene a Wargreymon, pero el digimon elegido genera demasiado calor calentando demasiado la Omega Sword, mientras y poco a poco hace ceder al digimon dragón quien se empieza a sentir sofocado.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (alejándose de Wargreymon) Necesitaras más que eso si quieres Vencerme (volando hacia Wargreymon listo para atacarlo con su espada)

Imperialdramon mueve su espada listo para cortar a Wargreymon…

Pero…

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿q está pasando? (tratando de mover su espada)

Imperialdramon intenta mover su espada, pero algo la estaba jalando hacia atrás y cuando voltea a ver, logra ver q era lo que la estaba jalando.

Rosemon había usado su látigo y mantenía sujeta la espada de Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No lograras retenerme por mucho tiempo! (jalando su espada)

ROSEMON: ¡Te retendré lo suficiente, para q no lastimes a Wargreymon! (jalando su látigo)

Imperialdramon continúa tratando de recuperar su espada y Rosemon trata de impedírselo jalándola con más fuerza.

Mientras ambos digimons intentan hacerse de la espada de Imperialdramon, Wargreymon se prepara para atacar a Imperialdramon por la espalda.

WARGREYMON: No te permitiere q lastimes a Rosemon ni a nadie más (pensando, reuniendo energía para un nuevo Terra Force)

Imperialdramon suelta una de sus manos del mango de su espada y ataca a Rosemon con patadas y con sus garras, pero Rosemon logra esquivar los ataques lo mejor q puede, sin dejar de sujetar la espada de Imperialdramon con su látigo.

Wargreymon se acerca por la espalda de Imperialdramon. Una vez esta lo suficientemente, Wargreymon dispara el Terra Force, el ataque esta cada vez más cerca de Imperialdramon

Pero…

El digimon mueve voltea a ver a Wargreymon, y usa su garra libre para deshacer el ataque del digimon elegido.

CODY: Bloqueo el Terra Force como si no fuera.

JOE: no se ve nada bien (preocupado)

WARGREYMON: No es posible (sorprendido)

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿Atacando por la espalda? Eso es de cobardes Wargreymon, no pensé q fueres así!

WARGREYMON: Miserable (enojado)

IMPERIALDRAMON: y tu (mirando a Rosemon) ¿aun sigues sujetando mi espada con tu látigo?... ¡Eres una tonta! (Jalando su espada y jalando a Rosemon también, usando toda su fuerza)

Imperialdramon mueve su espada, jalando a Rosemon y golpeándola contra Wargreymon. El látigo de Rosemon se suelta de la espada y ambos digimons caen al suelo, inconscientes.

MIMI: ¡Rosemon!

TAI: ¡Wargreymon, levántate!

Rosemon comienza poco a poco a levantarse sintiéndose un poco mejor, y se acerca a Wargreymon q aun no había despertado.

ROSEMON: Wargreymon ¿Te encuentras bien? (preocupada)

WARGREYMON: Si no te preocupes (algo cansado)

Entonces, Rosemon se da cuenta de que estaba justo encima Wargreymon. Ambos no pueden evitar sonrojarse un poco, y los demás digimons se dan cuenta pero no dicen nada.

Rosemon y Wargreymon se quedan un momento más, el uno sobre el otro, no les molestaba estar asi, tan juntos…

Pero…

IMPERIALDRAMON ¡NO SE PONGAN TAN COMODOS! (acercándose a los digimon)

Imperialdramon los ataca con su espada…

Pero ambos digimons se alejan y logran quitarse y la espada choca contra el suelo, abriendo una enorme grieta en medio de los dos digimons elegidos.

MIMI: ¡Tengan cuidado!

Rosemon comienza a volar y trata de alejarse de Imperialdramon, pero por desgracia, el logra verla.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No escaparas de mí! (Volando hacia ella)

El digimon blanco lanza su espada hacia ella pero…

Algo bloquea el ataque….

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿Q?

Wargreymon estaba en medio de Rosemon e Imperialdramon, usando sus alas como escudo, intenta resistir el ataque de la espada.

WARGREYMON: ¡Rosemon, aléjate, yo lo detendré! (mirando a su amiga, mientras reíste el peso de la espada)

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡NO, ella no irá a ninguna parte, y tú tampoco! (poniendo mas peso en su espada)

La espada de Imperialdramon comienza a ser cubierta por fuego y a empujar a Wargreymon. El digimon elegido intenta resistir pero le es cada vez más difícil.

DAVIS: ¡Debes resistir Wargreymon!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Ya te eh derrotado! (Empujando con más fuerza)

Pero…

¿?:¡Dolor azul! (gritando)

Una energía azul golpea a Imperialdramon por la espalda y lo hace sentir poco a poco, mas y mas débil.

Imperialdramon voltea ver a su atacante, era Plesiothmon.

PLESIOTHMON: (suspendido en el aire) ¡Es su oportunidad, atáquenlo!

WARGREYMON: De acuerdo.

Los tres digimons rodean a Imperialdramon y se preparan para atacarlo.

WARGREYMON: ¡TERRA FORCE!

ROSEMON: ¡PROHIBIDA TENTACION!

PLESIOTHMON: ¡HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER!

Los tres ataques van directamente hacia Imperialdramon, pero…

El mega digimon comienza a girar a gran velocidad, deshaciendo todos los ataques con sus garras.

PLESIOTHMON: Q? (sorprendido)

ROSEMON: No es posible (asustada)

WARGREYMON: Maldito (enojado)

Imperialdramon poco a poco se detiene y mira a Wargreymon fijamente.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (señalando a Wargreymon con su espada) ¡Voy a deshacerme de ti primero! (volando hacia el digimon elegido)

Imperialdramon está cada vez más cerca y ataca con su espada a Wargreymon…

Pero Rosemon se pone en medio del ataque…..

WARGREYMON: ¡Rosemon, quítate, es muy peligroso! (gritando)

Pero Rosemon no se mueve e Imperialdramon tampoco se detiene y ataca…..

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡DESAPARECE! (mandando una estocada)

Rosemon logra esquivar el ataque. La digimon se acerca a la espada de Imperialdramon y la sujeta por la punta.

TK: ¿Q está pensando hacer?

Entonces…..

El traje de Rosemon comienza a cambiar de color a negro.

IMPEIRLADRAMON: ¿Q es eso? (confundido)

ROSEMON: (sonriendo) Rosa de la muerte (liberando humo purpura de sus manos).

El humo comienza a expandirse por toda la espada haciendo q cambie de color a morado hasta llegar a la mano de Imperialdramon. El mega digimon comienza a sentir un terrible dolor en su mano y suelta su espada que cae a tierra quedando clavada en el suelo.

SORA: ¿Qué era ese extraño humo?

MIMI: Es veneno.

MATT: ¿Veneno? (sorprendida)

MIMI: Así es, ahora Rosemon tiene el poder de liberar veneno de su cuerpo, es su nueva Técnica "Flor Negra, Rosa de la muerte".

KARI: Así q Rosemon tiene una nueva técnica (sorprendida)

JOE: y no es la única (sonriendo)

DAVIS: ¿Q quieres decir?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (aun doliéndole la mano) ¡Maldita, te vas a arrepentir! (volando hacia Rosemon)

PLESIOTHMON: (poniéndose frente a Imperialdramon) ¡No te dejare avanzar más!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No me estorbes!

Imperialdramon se prepara para lanzarle un golpe a Plesiothmon pero…..

PLESIOTHMON: ¡CONOCE MI NUEVO PODER, FUEGO NEGRO! (Disparando una llamarada de fuego negro de su boca)

El ataque impacta con toda su fuerza, Imperialdramon comienza a ser quemado por las llamas, quedando muy débil, aun sostenido en el aire.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (aun débil) No… no puede estar pasando, uds dos no pueden tener técnicas nuevas.

¿?:¡Y no son los únicos!

Imperialdramon voltea ver quien le hablaba. Era Wargreymon quien se mantenía sobre el digimon dragón.

WARGREYMON: Durante nuestra misión, cada uno aprendió cosas nuevas, y desarrollamos nuevas técnicas, y ahora las utilizaremos para derrotarte.

METALGARURUMON: Es cierto (volando, acercándose a Wargreymon) utilizando nuestros nuevos poderes, te venceremos Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Esas son solo palabras, uds nunca podrán vencerme (liberando su cañón) LASER DE POSITRONES! (disparando una enorme descarga de energía hacia los digimons elegidos)

METALGARURUMON: ¡ NO FUNCIONARA, ESPADAS DEL REY LOBO! (liberando las tres espadas de su cuerpo)

El digimon androide comienza a descender yendo directamente hacia el ataque de energía.

KEN: ¡Metalgarurumon, aléjate de ahí!

MATT: tranquilo Ken, el sabe lo q hace (sonriendo, acercándose a Ken)

Metalgarurumon está cada vez más cerca del ataque y…..

Comienza a girar a alta velocidad, traspasando el ataque, quedando frente a frente con Imperialdramon,

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Imposible! (sorprendido)

Metalgarurumon toma impulso y golpea a Imperialdramon, haciendo que pierda el control de su vuelo y comience a caer.

METLAGARURUMON: (volviendo con Wargreymon) es tu turno.

Wargreymon extiende los brazos. El agua producida por el ataque q Plesiothmon había utilizado antes, comienza a moverse y a elevarse hacia donde esta Wargreymon.

KARI: ¿y qué es eso?

TAI: ya lo veras hermanita (sonriendo, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Kari)

El agua comienza a acumularse, formándose una enorme esfera de agua electrifica.

WARGREYMON: Hora de un ataque de dos partes ¡Parte 1, POSEIDON FORCE! (lanzando la esfera de agua)

La esfera de agua choca contra a Imperialdramon, quedando el mega digimon dentro de la esfera de agua.

METALGARURUMON: y para terminar… (formando un triangulo de energía azul) ¡Parte 2, TRIANGULO FROZEN! (Disparando el triangulo de energía)

En triangulo traspasa la esfera de agua, congelándola por completo, con Imperialdramon dentro de ella, dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos, ahora Imperialdramon estaba congelado y no podría moverse.

Magnadramon se acerca al digimon congelado y no puede evitar mirarlo con algo de tristeza.

MAGNADRAMON: (pensando) te ves tan calmado, ojala y no tuviéramos que hacer esto, pero era necesario amigo. (poniendo una de sus patas sobre el hielo)

Pero…

Los ojos de Imperialdramon comienzan a brillar y el hielo comienza a temblar.

IZZY: ¿Q es lo q sucede?

KEN: ¡Va a liberarse!

El hielo comienza a quebrarse poco y…

Imperialdramon sale disparado del bloque de hielo, destrozándolo completamente, y quedando suspendido en el aire.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (liberando su cañón) ¡LASER DE POSITRONES!

Imperialdramon comienza a disparar rayos laser por todas partes, tratando de darle a todos los digimons, pero cada uno de ellos logra esquivar los ataques. El mega digimon voltea a ver a los elegidos y no lo duda ni un segundo, dispara un rayo hacia ellos.

El rayo está muy cerca de ellos…

Pero…

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (poniéndose entre los elegidos y el ataque) ¡PROMINENCIA CAOTICA!

Grandkuwagamon logra usar su campo de energía a tiempo y logra proteger a los elegidos.

CODY: ¡Eso fue impresionante!

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (volando hacia Imperialdramon) ¡Eres un idiota ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de atacarlos? ¿Q fue lo q paso contigo?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Nada, solo q ahora les estoy demostrando q soy mejor q todos uds juntos.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (enojado) Hare q te tragues tus palabras ¡X-Scissors Claws! (disparando una X de energía)

Imperialdramon bloquea el ataque con sus brazos, apenas si le afecta y vuela hacia el digimon elegido.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Parece q eres más fuerte, muy distinto del Wormmon indefenso y llorón q estaba siempre detrás del Emperador de los Digimons.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Serás mas poderoso ahora, pero eres mas idiota, definitivamente cambiaste demasiado!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Basta de hablar, mejor acabemos con esto de una buena vez!

GRANDKUWAGAMON: me parece perfecto.

Ambos digimons toman distancia el uno del otro y se preparan.

TAI: (observando a los digimons) Ya van a comenzar.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (liberando su cañón) ¡LASER DE POSITRONES! (disparando una enrome descarga de energía)

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡RAYOS DEL CAOS! (Extendiendo sus tenazas hacia el frente, disparando dos rayos de energía oscura)

Las energías chocan, anulándose entre si, justo cuando ambos están a escasos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

IMPEIRALDRAMON: ¡Garra Imperial! (manando un poderoso puño)

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Golpe del Caos! (manando un golpe de energía oscura)

Los golpes chocan liberando una enorme cantidad de energía que llega a ser sentida por todos.

SORA: sorprendente (viendo la pelea)

CODY: Son muy poderosos

TAI: parece q están muy parejos.

TK: no se confíen, Imperialdramon es más astuto de lo que parece.

Los golpes de los digimons siguen juntos, cada uno tratando de superar la fuerza de su oponente.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: parece q estamos iguales amigo (poniendo más fuerza en su golpe)

Pero…..

Imperialdramon le manda un rodillazo, dejándolo sin aire.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Jajaja, ya no estamos iguales tonto!

Imperialdramon junta las manos y le da un golpe en la cabeza al digimon insecto, haciéndolo caer.

Grandkuwagamon está a punto de llegar al suelo, pero Plesiothmon aparece justo a tiempo para interceptarlo, cargándolo en su espalda.

PLESIOTHMON: Estarás bien amigo (mirando a Grandkuwagamon que comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor)

IMPERIALDRAMON: Muy bien, acabare con dos en vez de uno (Extendiendo una de sus manos)

La espada comienza a moverse y sale volando del suelo, yendo directamente a las manos de Imperialdramon. Con su espada de nuevo en su poder, el digimon dragón vuela hacia los digimons elegidos, mandando una estocada para acabarlos, pero…

Alguien se interpone y logra bloquear el ataque.

PLESIOTHMON: ¡Herculeskabuterimon!

Efectivamente, Herculeskabuterimon había aparecido justo a tiempo para retener el ataque de espada de Imperialdramon con sus tenazas.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (tratando de empujar a Imperialdramon) ¡No resistirás por mucho tiempo insecto!

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: eso lo veremos ¡GUADAÑAS DE TORMENTA! (creando cuchillas de energía de sus brazos, empujando a Imperialdramon)

Imperialdramon toma distancia, sola para volver a lanzarse hacia el digimon insecto que también vuela hacia él. Ambos digimons comienzan a atacarse con toda su fuerza, Herculeskabuterimon logra mover la espada de Imperialdramon dejando su pecho expuesto.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Hora de atacar! (moviendo sus cuchillas, haciéndole varios cortes a Imperialdramon, dejándolo conmocionado)

Herculeskabuterimon se aleja y va hacia donde se encuentran Plesiothmon y Grandkuwagamon, el cual ya se sentía mejor y listo para luchar.

MIMI: (sorprendida) Nunca pensé q Herculeskabuterimon fuera tan fuerte.

MATT: Todos se han hecho muy fuertes, y todo para defender nuestro mundo y el digimundo.

CODY: Eso es lo q los hace digimons elegidos.

DAVIS: ¡Hora de terminarlo muchachos!

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡ya escucharon al chico, señores, es hora de atacarlo!

PLESIOTHMON: (sonriendo) Esperaba a q dijeras eso.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Vamos entonces!

Los tres digimons se acercan un poco más hacia Imperialdramon y se preparan para pelear…

HERKULESKABUTERIMON: ¡HYPER BLASTER!

PLESIOTHMON: ¡FUEGO NEGRO!

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡RAYOS DEL CAOS!

Los tres ataques impactan contra Imperialdramon con mucha fuerza, creando una enorme explosión.

El humo de la explosión poco a poco comienza a disiparse, Imperialdramon parece estar ileso, pero inmóvil.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) todos han luchado con mucho entusiasmo, y todo por querer ayudarme, pero si esto continua podría lastimarlos mas, no, debo hacer un intento más, se q puedo tomar el control.

VOZ SINIESTRA: ¿Para q quieres tomar el control? Espera… ya se para q, para poder estar con tus queridos amigos, deja ya de ser tan tonto, tu no les interesas, no les creas nada de lo q te digan.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) es a ti a quien no debería creerle, yo sé q todos ellos son sinceros y q realmente me quieren ayudar.

VOZ SINIESTRA: Cree lo q quieras, igual sabes que soy yo quien tiene el control ahora, estamos juntos y eso no va a cambiar.

Imperialdramon comienza a ser cubierto por el aura oscura y todos se ponen en alerta.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Esta siendo dominado otra vez, deben atacarlo ahora! (gritando)

Los tres digimons van hacia Imperialdramon, rodeándolo.

Grandkuwagamon desde la derecha y Herculeskabuterimon desde la izquierda mandan un golpe directo al rostro de Imperialdramon pero…..

Imperialdramon cruza los brazos y retiene los golpes con sus manos…..

GRANDKUWAGAMON: Q? (sorprendido)

Imperialdramon mueve los brazos y lanza a ambos digimons lejos de él, pero aun no ha terminado. El mega digimon libera su cañón y les dispara a los digimons insecto, haciendo que caigan inconscientes al suelo.

IZZY: ¡Herculeskabuterimon!

KEN: ¡No, Grandkuwagamon!

PLESIOTHMON: ¡Pagaras por eso, Hydro Impact Crusher!

Plesiothmon dispara una onda hidrosónica, pero Imperialdramon deshace el ataque con sus garras.

IMPEIRALDRAMON: ¡¿Eso es todo?

PLESIOTHMON: ¡Aun no termino! Plesiothmon se lanza sobre Imperialdramon haciéndolo caer hasta tierra, quedando encima del mega digimon, comienza a abrir las fauces y…

Encaja sus dientes en el cuello de Imperialdramon, apretándolo con mucha fuerza.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Maldito suéltame! (golpeando a Plesiothmon en la cabeza para q se lo suelte y se le quite de encima)

Plesiothmon sigue mordiéndole el cuello con toda su fuerza. Imperialdramon sujeta la boca de Plesiothmon tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero el digimon lo muerde con más fuerza, penetrando sus dientes en el cuello de Imperialdramon.

PLESIOTHMON: ¡Fuego negro! (disparando una llama de fuego negro, todavía mordiendo a Imperialdramon)

El fuego comienza a cubrir el rostro de Imperialdramon quemándolo completamente… parece quedar inconsciente, con el rostro carbonizado y con una herida muy profunda en el cuello.

Plesiothmon se aleja de Imperialdramon y lo mira algo triste.

PLESIOTHMON: lo siento mucho, pero no tenía otra opción, debía detenerte (algo triste)

Todos miran a Imperialdramon, otra vez inconsciente. Todos empiezan a preocuparse, de q Imperialdramon no se volviera a levantar.

DAVIS: Imperialdramon (preocupado)

Por algunos segundos no sucede nada…

Hasta que…

Imperialdramon poco a poco comienza a levantarse otra vez, pero estaba furioso y listo para seguir luchando.

IMPERIALDRAMON: No, aun me han vencido (tocándose el cuello, sintiéndose la herida) no han sentido ni siquiera la mitad de mi fuerza. (poniéndose derecho, listo para seguir)

METALGARURUMON: (liberando sus turbos traseros) entonces… q la batalla continúe

Metalgarurumon comienza a correr a máxima velocidad hacia Imperialdramon. Una vez cerca, comienza a girar a su alrededor del digimon, creando una especie de tornado a su alrededor q lo mantiene encerrado.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (tratándolo de seguir con la mirada) ¿Q es lo q tratas de hacer lobito?

Mientras gira, el digimon androide comienza a disparar cientos de misiles de su cuerpo. Los misiles vienes de todas las direcciones y van directamente hacia Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: q ingenuo eres… (haciendo aparecer su espada)

Con un solo movimiento de su espada, Imperialdramon genera una enorme onda de viento, destruyendo todos los misiles q venían hacia él, la onda también golpea el tornado q lo mantenía rodeado, deshaciéndolo por completo…. Pero…..

MATT: (preocupado) ¿Dónde está Metalgarurumon?

De pronto….

Todos escuchan un ruido, viene de arriba y todos miran q es.

Era Metalgarurumon, con sus espadas del Rey Lobo extendidas, iba directamente hacia Imperialdramon.

Metalgarurumon choca contra Imperialdramon, pero el dragón digimon logra sacar su espada para bloquearlo.

Imperialdramon trata de retenerlo, pero Metalgarurumon usa sus turbos para ganar mas fuerza y hacer ceder a Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Una distracción para utilizar un ataque aéreo? ¿Ese era tu gran plan perro sarnoso?

METLAGARURUMON: (sonriendo) No ¡este es mi gran plan!

Debajo de los pies de Imperialdramon, comienza a aparecer una extraña sombra negra.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (asustado) q… ¿Q está pasando?

El mega digimon voltea ver y ve la causa de la sombra. Era Grandkuwagamon, enterrando sus tenazas en el suelo, expandiendo su energía oscura hasta Imperialdramon. El mega digimon intenta liberarse, pero le es imposible.

Metalgarurumon se aleja de Imperialdramon y va hacia Grandkuwagamon.

METALGRURUMON. Esta vez sí está atrapado, es nuestra oportunidad.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (sacando sus tenazas del suelo) Muy bien, vamos por él.

Ambos digimons se prearan para atacar pero….

IMPERIALDRAMON: (furioso) ¡YA VASTA, NO MAS JUEGOS, POR CONFIADO EH DEJADO Q ME ATAQUEN, PERO NO COMETERE MAS ESE ERROR, LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!

Imperialdramon logra mover sus brazos y los digimons se ponen en alerta.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Se está liberando de mi poder!

METALGARURUMON: ¡Debemos atacarlo ahora, Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Rayos del Caos!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡NO DEJARE Q SE SIGUAN BURLANDO DE MI, OMEGA SWORD!

Imperialdramon mueve su espada con toda su furia, liberando una enorme ola de energía, deshaciendo los ataques.

GRANDKUWAGAMON Y METALGARURUMON: ¡Imposible! (sorprendidos al ver como sus ataques habían sido hechos añicos)

La energía sigue su camino y golpea a los digimons, dejándolos muy lastimados, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

KARI: ¡Grandkuwagamon, Metalgarurumon, levantándose!

TK: Esto es malo, no vamos a ganarle (muy asustado)

Los digimons tratan de levantarse pero aun están muy débiles como para poder hacerlo. Imperialdramon comienza a cercarse a ellos, a paso lento, con su espada aun extendida.

TAI: (Gritando) ¡No se queden ahí par de tontos, muévanse!

METALGARURUMON: (tratando de pararse) No necesito q me grites, se q tengo q hacerlo.

Los dos digimons siguen tratando de levantarse, pero siguen sin poder hacerlo e Imperialdramon se acerca cada vez más.

Pero….

Una bola de fuego golpea a Imperialdramon por la espalda. El digimon dragón voltea a ver a su atacante.

PHOENIXMON: ¡No te atrevas a lastimarlos! (Una gran altura, ella había sido quien lanzo la bola de fuego)

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Te gustaría luchar contra mi avecilla?

PHOENIXMON: No, pero debo hacerlo, solo asi evitare que lastimes a mis amigos.

Imperialdramon comienza a volar para quedar a la altura de Phoenixmon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Muy bien linda (haciendo aparecer su espada) muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.

Phoenixmon cierra los ojos, juntando dos de sus alas y manteniendo las otras dos extendidas.

KEN: ¿Q hace?

SORA: Ya van a darse cuenta (sonriendo)

YOLEI: (confundida) Pero no está haciendo nada.

SORA: solo observen y verán.

Los elegidos continúan observando. Phoenixmon se mantiene en esa misma posición sin moverse, desesperando cada vez más a Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡YA ME CANSE DE ESPARAR (liberando su cañón) VOY A HACER Q TE MUEVAS, LASER DE POSITRONES! (Disparando una enorme descarga de energía)

El poder chica contra Phoenixmon, creando una enorme nube de humo.

METALGAURUMON: ¡No, Phoenixmon! (asustado)

IMPERIALDRAMON: Lo hice, acabe con ella.

Pero….

La nube poco a poco comienza a disiparse, Phoenixmon estaba a salvo, cubierta por su escudo de fuego.

METLAGARURUMON: Esta bien (algo mas aliviado)

JOE: Entonces logro defenderse justo a tiempo del ataque.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (Confundido) ¿una nueva técnica?

PHOENIXMON: (sonriendo) pero no la única.

Phoenixmon extendiendo sus alas deshaciendo su capo de fuerza, liberando látigos de fuego de sus alas. Imperialdramon se impulsa y vuela hacia la digimon elegida.

PHOENIXMON: ¡CONOCE ESTA NUEVA TECNICA, DANZA DE LA DONCELLA DE FUEGO!

Phoenixmon comienza a bailar, moviendo sus látigos golpeando a Imperialdramon. El dragón intenta esquivar todos los ataques, pero Phoenixmon se comienza a mover con más gracia y flexibilidad, haciendo círculos y curvas con sus látigos. Imperialdramon comienza a confundirse, no sabe bien por donde es que debe atacar y los látigos comienzan a golpearlo y a lastimarlo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No vas a derrotarme! (lanzando una estocada)

Pero…..

Phoenixmon comienza a sonreír de forma maliciosa.

MIMI: ¿Por q se ríe?

TK. No sé, pero de seguro se trama algo.

Phoenixmon mueve sus látigos de fuego y estos se enredan alrededor de la espada de Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿Q?

Phoenixmon jala la espada y logra lanzarla lejos de Imperialdramon. Pero ella un no ha terminado, Su cuerpo comienza a ser cubierto por fuego y vuela hacia Imperialdramon, chocando contra él. Ambos digimons comienza a caer e Imperialdramon comienza a ser cubierto por las llamas de Phoenixmon.

PHOENIXMON: ¡Parece q las cosas se están poniendo calientes ¿No crees? (riendo)

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Maldita! (Gritando)

Ambos digimons están a punto de caer a tierra como si fueran un meteorito.

Pero Imperialdramon levanta una de sus piernas y las apoya en el estomago de Phoenixmon. La digimon no entiende q es lo q estaba pasando, pero Imperialdramon no le daría mas tiempo para pensarlo y el mega digimon usa su pierna y empuja a Phoenixmon alejándola de él. Imperialdramon extiende la misma pierna, pateando a la digimon en el rostro, dejándola inconsciente.

SORA: ¡Phoenixmon! (Gritando, viendo vencida a su compañera)

Imperialdramon toma la cabeza de Phoenixmon y la golpea haciendo q caiga completamente vencida. Imperialdramon comienza a descender para acercarse a sus derrotados oponentes y acabarlos de una vez por todas. Los elegidos y los digimons comienzan a asustarse mientras Imperialdramon se acerca cada vez más. Esta a muy escasos metros….

Pero….

MAGNADRAMON: ¡Detente! (poniéndose en frente de Imperialdramon a una buena distancia)

Imperialdramon no dice nada y solo se limita a observarla.

METLAGARURUMON: Magnadramon….

MAGNADRAMON: (Volteando a ver a los digimons) levántense y vayan con Seraphimon y Rosemon, ellos tienen el poder para curarlos.

Los tres digimons afirman con la cabeza y se levantan para ir con sus amigos, una vez se van, la dragona vuelve a mirar fijamente a Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Por q los ayudaste? Supongo q es por q me quieres enfrentar tu misma.

MAGNADRAMON: Ellos son mis amigos y necesitaban de ayuda, por eso lo hice.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Segura q no tienes otras intenciones?

MAGNADRAMON: (triste, con la mirada baja) No sabes cómo me lastiman tus palabras, no, si lo sabes, pero no te importa, el veemon q yo conocí nunca me lastimaría como tú lo estás haciendo.

Magnadramon levanta la mirada, mostrando una gran tristeza en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

De un momento a otro, la mirada de Imperialdramon cambia, antes estaba llena de enojo y de ira, ahora tenía una mirada llena de tristeza.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (bastante triste) Ya no quiero seguir lastimándote, no quiero q sufras por culpa mía, no te mereces eso, Magnadramon, no quiero q sigas llorando, me destroza verte asi.

MAGNADRAMON: Imperialdramon (mirándolo fijamente)

Todos se quedan mirando a los digimons.

SERAPHIMON: (pensando) se ve tan triste, esta comprendiendo los sentimientos de Magnadramon ¿será q él ha logrado tomar el control de su cuerpo? Si es asi, entonces significa q hemos triunfado y q ninguno de los dos debe seguir sintiéndose triste.

Las ideas de Seraphimon parecían circular por las mentes de los elegidos y los digimons. Si Imperialdramon había tomado el control, ya no debían seguir luchando.

Parece q toda había terminado….

Pero…..

Imperialdramon comienza a sentir un extraño comienza a sentir un terrible dolor y a retorcerse.

MAGNADRAMON: ¡Imperialdramon! (acercándose)

IMPERIALDRAMON: (sujetándose la cabeza) Me está dominando, aléjate de mi, puedo lastimarte si no lo haces.

MAGNADRAMON: ¡No lo hare, no voy a dejarte, debes ser fuerte, puedes hacerlo, puedes tratar de tomar el control! (poniendo sus patas sobre los hombros de Imperialdramon) se q puedes hacerlo.

Pero el aura oscura ya había comenzado a cubrir el cuerpo de Imperialdramon otra vez. El aura desaparece y el mega digimon deja de moverse. Magnadramon se acerca más al digimon para poder verlo mejor.

MAGNADRAMON: ¿Imperialdramon?

Imperialdramon levanta la vista para poder ver a la digimon, pero su mirada era la misma q tenía antes, una mirada llena de enojo y de rabia.

SERPAHIMON: no es posible (asustado)

Imperialdramon extiende sus alas y se aleja de Magnadramon. Quería seguir luchando.

MAGNADRAMON: No… (Algo triste)

Imperialdramon comienza a correr hacia Magnadramon con su espada extendida.

Magnadramon solo observa a Imperialdramon mientras este se acerca cada vez más, se sentía algo mal por no haber conseguido q su amigo volviera a la normalidad, pero sabia q no podía distraerse pensando en eso, y q debía luchar.

MAGNADRAMON: (abriendo la boca) ¡Hermit Fog! (Disparando una niebla verde)

La niebla va directamente hacia Imperialdramon, cubriéndolo completamente. La niebla poco a poco comienza a disiparse, dejando expuesto un enorme cráter, producto del acido de la niebla.

WARGREYMON: Derritió la tierra.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Sera posible q Imperialdramon este…

Pero…

Imperialdramon sale del cráter y le lanza su espada a Magnadramon, pero ella logra quitarse a tiempo y la espada queda clavada en el suelo.

Imperialdramon comienza a acercarse a Magnadramon, recogiendo otra vez su espada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Espero q ese ataque no sea todo lo que puedes hacer, quiero me muestres q mas puedes hacer (señalando a Magnadramon con su espalda)

Al principio, la digimon no le hizo mucho caso a lo q decía Imperialdramon….

Pero…

MAGNADRAMON: muy bien, supongo q debo hacerlo ¡TORNADO DE FUEGO! (disparando una enorme llamarada de su boca)

El ataque forma un enorme anillo de fuego alrededor de Imperialdramon manteniéndolo atrapado. Imperialdramon mantiene la vista en todas las direcciones, esperando a ver quién se atrevería a atacarlo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿q te pasa Magnadramon? ¿No piensas venir a luchar? (Gritando)

Entre las llamas, comienza a formarse una sombra q poco a poco avanza hacia Imperialdramon. La sombra se hace cada vez más visible e identificable.

VALKIRIEMON: ¡Magnadramon no será quien luche contra ti, yo seré tu oponente! (saliendo de entre las llamas, cargando su ballesta)

Imperialdramon escucha un ruido tras de él y voltea a ver. Otra sombra mas grande comenzaba a avanzar por entre las llamas, acercándose.

VIKEMON: Yo también luchare, no podrás vencernos a los dos juntos.

Imperialdramon es rodeado por los dos digimons, y entonces, toma la misma extraña posición q había tomado antes, cuando peleo con Seraphimon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Entonces… empiecen.

Valkiriemon alista su ballesta y comienza a dispararle varias flechas desde el cielo. Pero Imperialdramon comienza moverse por todos lados, moviendo sus piernas y girando, esquivando todas las flechas.

VALKIRIEMON: (pensando) Esquivo todas mis flechas, es bueno.

Imperialdramon deja de moverse y se para recto.

Los dos digimons se aceran a Imperialdramon y se preparan para combatir. Valkiriemon saca su espada y Vikemon saca sus mazas de acero, Imperialdramon prepara su espada.

Los tres digimons permanecen quietos durante algunos segundos mirándose entre sí.

Hasta q…..

Los dos digimons elegidos se disparan hacia el mega digimon, cada uno de una dirección diferente. Los dos digimons lo atacan con su espada y sus mazas, pero Imperialdramon bloquea las espadas con sus brazos.

Vikemon lanza un puño al rostro de Imperialdramon, pero el mega digimon logra agacharse para evitar el ataque. Una vez agachado, Imperialdramon le lanza una patada a Vikemon en el rostro tratando de derribarlo, pero Vikemon logra evitar caer. Valkiriemon aprovecha el momento y se acerca al rostro de Imperialdramon y comienza a patearlo.

Cuando Imperialdramon voltea a verlo, Valkiriemon se aleja de él y comienza a dispararle varias flechas pero no surten ningún efecto. Imperialdramon ignora a Valkiriemon y voltea a ver a Vikemon, y se prepara luchar contra él otra vez.

VIKEMON: bien… ¡Mi turno!

Vikemon comienza a correr hacia Imperialdramon para golpearlo, pero Imperialdramon voltea levemente la mirada hacia atrás y logra verlo, haciéndose a un lado para esquivar su ataque. Vikemon no para y sigue atacando, moviendo sus mazas con furia. Pero Imperialdramon esquiva cada ataque agachándose o inclinándose hacia los lados, sin ninguna dificultad. Finalmente Vikemon deja de atacarlo.

VIKEMON: Bueno, ah usar mi nueva técnica (juntando sus mazas) ¡Espada de Odín!

Vikemon salta y ataca a Imperialdramon con su espada, pero Imperialdramon hace aparecer su espada junto a tiempo para retener el ataque.

Vikemon toma distancia, y ambos digimons comienzan a luchar con sus espadas. Ambos son increíblemente hábiles, atacando, bloqueando y anticiparse a los movimientos del otro. Parecen estar muy parejos. Ambos digimon se alejan bastante, aun dentro del aro de fuego.

VIKEMON: ¡BAZOOKA BERSERKER! (Disparando un rayo de energía)

El ataque va directamente hacia Imperialdramon pero…..

Justo cuando el ataque está muy cerca de él, Imperialdramon mueve su espada desviándolo hacia un lado, apagando algunas de las llamas, rompiendo el aro.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Veamos como desvías esto ¡LASER DE POSITRONES! (Disparando un rayo de su cañón)

EL ataque va directamente hacia Vikemon, el intenta desviar el ataque como lo había hecho Imperialdramon, pero el ataque lo golpea y lo saca del aro de fuego.

ROSEMON: Vikemon (acercándose al digimon)

WARGREYMON: (preocupado) Esto no está nada bien.

Imperialdramon sigue dentro del aro de fuego, al parecer satisfecho con sus logros, vencer a los digimons elegidos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Es fuerte, no lo niego, pero igual fue fácil de derrotar.

VALKIRIEMON: Vemos si puedes derrotarme a mi entonces…

Imperialdramon voltea a ver a Valkiriemon, se había olvidado por completo de él, pero también lucharía contra él.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (enterrando su espada en el suelo) Muy bien, muéstrame lo q puedes hacer Valkiriemon.

VALKIRIEMON: Como quieras (respirando profundamente) ¡Alas doradas! (Extendiendo sus alas de metal de su espalda)

Imperialdramon estaba impresionado, pero no intimidado. Ambos digimons se pusieron en posición y se prepararon para empezar a luchar.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Comencemos! (corriendo hacia Valkiriemon)

Imperialdramon lo ataca con sus garras, pero Valkiriemon se aleja y logra evitar el ataque.

VALKIRIEMON: ¡Veamos como resistes esto, Dagas relámpago! (girando a alta velocidad, liberando una lluvia de dagas)

Las dagas eléctricas van directamente hacia el mega digimon…

Pero Imperialdramon comienza a moverse de la misma forma q lo había hecho con Vikemon, esquivando todos los ataques.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Eso es todo?

VALKIREMON: (enojado) Todavía no acabo (sacando su espada y otra daga relámpago)

El digimon elegido vuela hacia Imperialdramon a toda velocidad, acercándose cada vez más.

Valkiriemon comienza a atacarlo con sus armas pero Imperialdramon utiliza sus brazos y se protege de todos los ataques. Imperialdramon no pierde el tiempo y comienza a atacar a Valkiriemon. El digimon elegido se envuelve con sus alas para protegerse de los ataques. Pero las garras de Imperialdramon son muy fuertes y comienzan a dañar sus alas.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Hora de terminar ¡Imperial Kick!

Imperialdramon le da una fuerte patada a Valkiriemon sacándolo del aro de fuego. El digimon cae rendido al mismo tiempo q sus alas doradas desaparecen y es auxiliado por los demás digimons.

Imperialdramon todavía no termina, se envuelve en sus alas, sola para abrirlas con toda su fuerza, creando una enorme ola de viento y apagando las llamas a su alrededor. Los digimons elegidos se sienten aterrados, a pesar de lo fuertes q se habían vuelto, Imperialdramon había logrados superarlos a todos.

TK: No lo creo. (preocupado)

TAI: los ha vencido a todos.

MATT: (frustrado) a pesar de haber vencido a los caballeros reales, no somos rivales para él.

YOLEI: No, no nos podemos rendir, debemos ser fuertes para q nuestros digimons también lo sean. (intentando animar a los demás)

KEN: debe haber un modo de ganarle.

IZZY: aun luchando juntos el es muy hábil y muy fuerte también.

JOE: pero no es invencible, debe haber una manera para detenerlo.

Los digimons elegidos empezaban a recuperarse y a ponerse de pie otra vez.

WARGREYMON: ya hemos hecho lo q ha estado a nuestro alcance ¿Q mas podemos hacer?

VIKEMON: Ni siquiera nuestras nuevas técnicas han funcionado contra él.

METALGARURUMON: hemos logrado retenerlo un par de veces pero igual el nos sigue superando. (algo triste)

PHOENIXMON: No se rindan chicos, podemos vencerlo. (tratando de animar a los demás)

ROSEMON: pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué mas podríamos utilizar contra él para vencerlo?

Todos se quedan en silencio, pensando q mas podrían hacer, hasta q…..

SERAPHIMON: Creo q yo se

TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: ah? (Confundidos)

SERAPHIMON: Mi técnica especial, El Crucifijo Arcadia podría funcionar.

MAGNADRAMON: Pero Imperialdramon logro zafarse de esa técnica una vez, no sé si vuelva a funcionar.

SERAPHIMON: Si utilizo mas energía, puede q funcione, miren, uds lucharan contra Imperialdramon para distraerlo mientras yo reúno energía, cuando tenga suficiente usare el Crucifijo Arcadia, será mas fuerte y le costara mas trabajo liberarse, una vez q está atrapado lo atacaremos a la vez y asi lo derrotaremos.

Los otros digimons piensan por un instante el plan de Seraphimon, no era una mala idea, pero era arriesgada, y nadie podría garantizar q funcionaria, por otro lado, ya no tenían más opciones.

VALKIRIEMON: supongo q podemos hacerlo.

PLESIOTHMON: entonces ¿lo único q debemos hacer es luchar contra el un poco mas?

SERAPHIMON: correcto.

WARGREYMON: muy bien, entonces… ¡Hagámoslo!

Seraphimon desaparece y el resto de digimons van hacia Imperialdramon y lo rodean.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Así q tienen pensando enfrentarse (mirando a todos los digimons, y notando q falta Seraphimon) ¿me enfrentaran solo uds diez? Y ¿A dónde se fue ese ángel cobarde? Apuesto q vio q no podía pelear contra mí y prefirió escaparse, jajajaja

METALGARURUMON: (enojado) Ten cuidado con lo q dices Imperialdramon, además, con nosotros diez es suficiente.

IMPERIALDRAMON: pues, si te sientes tan seguro… ¡Entonces comencemos!

Grandkuwagamon y Herculeskabuterimon son los primeros en ir a atacar.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Recibe esto (reuniendo energía oscura en una de sus tenaza) Golpe del Caos! (golpeando en el rostro a Imperialdramon con toda su fuerza)

Pero… Imperialdramon pone uno de sus brazos y bloquea el golpe de Grandkuwagamon, con su brazo libre, le da un fuerte golpe a Grandkuwagamon.

Durante un buen rato, ambos digimons se atacan con golpes y patadas, cada uno tratando de destruir al otro. Ambos digimons quedan frente a frente sin moverse.

Después de unos segundos… ambos digimons se disparan hacia su oponente, preparándose para golpear a su oponente.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Recibe esto, Golpe del caos! (golpeando a Imperialdramon en el rostro con toda su fuerza)

Imperialdramon cae al suelo, inmóvil, dejando a todos algo confundidos.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¿q? ¿Lo vencí con un solo golpe? (confundido)

Pero….

Imperialdramon, aun tirado en el suelo, le da una patada a Grandkuwagamon y lo hace perder el equilibrio.

IMPERIALDRAMON: q tonto (en voz baja)

El mega digimon levanta las piernas hacia arriba y comienza a girar a gran velocidad, dándole una impresionante cantidad de patadas a Grandkuwagamon. Finalmente el digimon insecto cae vencido.

KEN: ¡Grandkuwagamon!

Imperialdramon se impulsa con sus brazos, poniéndose derecho otra vez, quedando suspendido en el aire.

Imperialdramon comienza a volar hacia el vencido digimon, pero Herculeskabuterimon se pone en medio para protegerlo.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡No dejare q te acerques, Hyper BLaster! (disparando una enrome descarga de energía hacia Imperialdramon)

Pero Imperialdramon deshace el ataque con sus garras y se acerca cada vez más al digimon insecto.

Herculeskabuterimon sigue disparando sus descargas de energía, pero Imperialdramon sigue deshaciendo los ataques con sus garras. Imperialdramon comienza a elevarse, alejándose un poco del digimon elegido y se prepara para combatir.

Imperialdramon vuela a máxima velocidad hacia Herculeskabuterimon

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Imperial Kick! (extendiendo sus piernas hacia el frente)

El mega digimon cae sobre Herculeskabuterimon, dejándolo enterrado en el suelo. Imperialdramon se acerca a los dos digimons, pero…..

ROSEMON: ¡Te voy a dejar quieto! (golpeando el suelo con su látigo)

Del suelo, comienzan a salir zarzas espinosas q comienzan a rodear el cuerpo de Imperialdramon, dejándolo inmóvil.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (mirando de reojo a Rosemon) Maldita seas bruja.

ROSEMON: (sonriendo) dime lo q quieres q no me afecta en nada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Ten por seguro q esto no me va a detener (tratando de soltarse)

ROSEMON: aun no término (cambiando de color a negro) falta la mejor parte (enterrando su lanza en una de las zarzas)

Las zarzas espinosas comienzan a cambiar de color volviéndose purpuras y a liberar un humo venenoso q comienza a ser aspirado por Imperialdramon, haciéndolo sentir mal.

Phoenixmon se acerca a Rosemon y observa a Imperialdramon a un sujeto por las zarzas y rodeado por el veneno.

ROSEMON: (mirando a Phoenixmon) ahora, solo necesitamos una pequeña llama, creo q te toca a ti amiga.

PHOENIXMON: Déjame encargarme de eso (sonriendo)

Phoenixmon dispara una pequeña bola de fuego hacia donde esta Imperialdramon. Fuego se expande con el humo venenoso, creando una enrome explosión y dejando a Imperialdramon cubierto por las llamas.

Poder de la explosión fue tan grande q todos habían alcanzado a sentirlo.

IZZY: ¿Q fue lo q paso?

TK: no lo sé.

Imperialdramon estaba inconsciente, sumergido en un mar de fuego, pero aun podía moverse y no tardaría en tratar de salir.

PHOENIXMON: ¡Debemos impedir q salga, Magnadramon, Plesiothmon, vengan!

Ambos digimons van con Phoenixmon y se preparan para atacar.

PHOENIXMON: ¡VAMOS A AUMENTAR EL CALOR, CRIMSON FLAME!

MAGNADRAMON: ¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!

PLESIOTHMON: ¡FUEGO NEGRO!

Los tres digimons disparan sus ataques de fuego, creando una llama todavía más grande y más sofocante. Las llamas seguían creciendo y no había señal de Imperialdramon, parecía q finalmente habían logrado derrotarlo.

Pero…

De entre las llamas, Imperialdramon comienza a elevarse, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente rojo por el infernal calor, despedía vapor y algunas partes de su armadura todavía estaban cubiertas de fuego.

Nadie podía creer q después de eso, Imperialdramon pudiera seguir con vida.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Uds no van a poder matarme.

PLESIOTHMON: (sonriendo) ¿Y quién dijo algo sobre matarte? Tonto.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Q dices?

PLESIOTHMON: ¡HYdro Impact Crusher! (disparando un ataque, mas q todo de agua)

El ataque comienza enfriar el cuerpo de Imperialdramon, haciendo q su armadura comience a agrietarse.

IZZY: (sonriendo) eso es lo q pasa cuando enfrías metal a muy altas temperaturas.

VALKIRIEMON: (acompañado por Herculeskabuterimon, ya recuperado) ¡Ahora es mi turno (sacando su ballesta y preparando un par de flechas) Flechas Relámpago!

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Yo también, Hyper Blaster!

Los ataques chocan contra Imperialdramon con gran fuerza, electrocutando su inmóvil cuerpo.

Metalgarurumon y Vikemon se acercan a Imperialdramon por la espalda y se preparan para atacar.

METLAGARURUMON: ¡Ya lo calentamos!

VIKEMON: ¡Ahora vamos a "enfriarlo"!

Los dos digimons elegidos se preparan y… finalmente atacan.

METALGARURUMON: ¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO!

VIKEMON: ¡ARTICO BLIZZARD!

Ambos digimons disparan sus poderosos alientos de hielo hacia Imperialdramon, aun inmóvil. EL mega digimon comienza a congelarse convirtiéndose en un enorme bloque de hielo.

MATT: (sorprendido) parece q finalmente lo detuvieron.

TAI: (sonriendo) pero todavía no han terminado.

Wargreymon aparece frente al congelado Imperialdramon junto a Grandkuwagamon y Herculeskabuterimon q ya se encontraban.

WARGREYMON: ¡Es momento de terminar, TERRA FORCE!

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡RAYOS DEL CAOS!

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡HYPER BLASTER!

Los tres ataques chocan con todo su poder sobre el bloque de hielo, creando una enrome explosión. El humo de la explosión comienza a disiciparse y permite ver lo q ah pasado con Imperialdramon.

Estaba a salvo, pero su armadura estaba quemada y mojada, con varias rupturas, su cuerpo aun temblaba por el frio. Empezó a caminar hacia los demás digimons, aun paso lento y torpe.

IMPERIALDRAMON: A pesar… de q absorbí los datos de todos los caballeros, uds me han lastimado… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es q me han podido dañar tanto?

Todos piensan por un instante lo q Imperialdramon les estaba preguntando. Todos se quedaron callados por un buen rato, pero finalmente miraron a Imperialdramon.

WARGREYMON: tu también nos las lastimado, eres muy fuerte Imperialdramon.

METALGARURUMON: La única razón por la cual te hemos logrado lastimar es por q hemos estado luchando juntos, por q somos amigos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (cayendo de rodillas en el suelo) Eso es una tontería, los amigos no existen, los amigos no sirven de nada.

PHOENIXMON: ¡Escúchate, es justo por esa actitud q tienes ahora q no nos has derrotado a pesar de absorber los poderes de los caballeros! (Pegándole a Imperialdramon con una de sus alas)

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: si los amigos no existen entonces ¿q somos nosotros?

Imperialdramon se queda callado y no sabe cómo responder la pregunta de Herculeskabuterimon.

Imperialdramon comienza poco a poco de pie y se prepara para seguir luchando.

Pero…

¿?: ¡Imperialdramon! (Gritando)

Todos voltean a ver quién era el q estaba gritando, era Seraphimon.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Muchachos, han hecho un buen trabajo, ahora déjenmelo a mí!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Así q todo lo q hicieron fue para distraerme ¿verdad? No hay duda de q todos uds son unos miserables!

SERPAHIMON: (poniendo sus brazos en forma de cruz) ¡Ahora eh reunido suficiente energía, y esta vez sí lograre detenerte.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Quiero ver q lo intentes bastardo (poniéndose frente a Imperialdramon, protegiéndose con sus brazos)

Seraphimon crea una cruz de energía, pero la retiene en sus brazos, acumulando más energía.

YOLEI: ¿Para q sirve esa cruz?

KARI: es el nuevo poder de Seraphimon.

JOE: ¿Y creen q con eso detendrá a Imperialdramon?

DAVIS: esperemos q sí.

Pasan varios minutos mientras Seraphimon aun retiene su técnica, y esto comienza a desesperar a Imperialdramon.

El mega digimon ya no resiste más y comienza a volar hacia Imperialdramon para poder atacarlo.

Pero….

SERPAHIMON: ¡Es hora, Crucifijo Arcadia! (moviendo sus brazos, lanzando la cruz de energía)

La cruz de energía traspasa a Imperialdramon y lo arrastra, dejándolo suspendido en el aire con una posición de crucifixión. La Cruz de energía se expande convirtiéndose en una cruz de plata y las cadenas aparecen, sujetando los brazos y las piernas de Imperialdramon.

El digimon se mueve violentamente tratando de romper las cadenas, pero resulta inútil, esta vez las cadenas eran más duras y a Imperialdramon le fue imposible intentar romperlas. Los mega digimons elegidos empezaron a elevarse (excepto Vikemon q estaba sobre la espalda de Plesiothmon) y rodearon a Imperialdramon.

Imperialdramon deja de tratar de liberarse y solo q queda mirando a los digimons elegidos q no le quitan las vista de encima.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (mirando los a todos con odio) ¡¿Q están esperando? Adelante, mátenme, eso era lo q uds querían, ahora tienen la oportunidad, acaben conmigo si es q tienen el valor, malditos bastardos! (gritándoles)

Imperialdramon sigue gritando e insultando a todos mientras todos no dejan de mirarlo. Los elegidos estaban muy preocupados por lo q estaba a punto de pasar, y los digimons se sentían muy mal por lo q harian, pero sabían q no tenían mas opciones.

WARGREYMON: Entonces lo haremos.

PLESIOTHMON: Wargreymon, deja q Vikemon y yo comencemos (mirando a su compañero en su espalda)

WARGREYMON: adelante.

Plesiothmon comienza a volar hacia Imperialdramon, con Vikemon aun en su espalda.

VIKEMON: Es hora de nuestro mejor truco. (comenzando a brillar)

PLESIOTHMON: así es amigo (mirando de reojo a Vikemon, brillando también)

Poco a poco, el brillo se hace cada vez más intenso y no deja ver nada. El brillo comienza a disminuir, revelando la figura del enorme león blanco y alado q ya había sido utilizado por estos dos digimons más de una vez.

PLESIOTHMON Y VIKEMON: ¡INMORTAL QUIMERA!

El león se lanza sobre Imperialdramon y comienza a morderlo y a rasguñarlo. Del cuerpo de león, salen Plesiothmon y Vikemon y se reúnen con las otros digimons.

PLESITOHMON: es hora de terminar.

Los demás digimon afirman con la cabeza y se prepara para combatir.

SERAPHIMON: hora de atacar.

TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: ¡Desacuerdo!

WARGREYMON: (creando un Terra Force y un Poseidón Force en sus manos) ¡Terra Force y Poseidón Force, poderes unidos! (lanzando ambas esferas al mismo tiempo)

METALGARURUMON: ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

PHOENIXMON: ¡Crimson Flame!

ROSEMON: ¡Prohibida Tentacion!

HERCULESKABUERIMON: ¡Hyper Blaster!

PLESIOTHMON: ¡Fuego Negro!

VIKEMON: ¡Bazooka Berserker!

VALKIRIEMON: (Extendiendo sus alas dorados) ¡Dagas Relámpago!

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Rayos del Caos!

SERAPHIMON: ¡Sentencia!

MAGNADRAMON: ¡Tornado de Fuego!

Todos los ataques chocan contra Imperialdramon con todo su poder y crean una enrome explosión. La explosión levanta una enorme nube de humo q no permite ver nada. La nube comienza a disiparse, todos alcanzan a ver como la cruz a la q estaba atado Imperialdramon comienza a desintegrarse, pero esto solo los preocupa más, comenzando a creer q sus poderes realmente hubieran llegado destruir a Imperialdramon, esta idea preocupaba sobre todo a Davis y a Magnadramon, quienes no soportarían q Imperialdramon hubiera muerto.

La nube se disipa por completo y…

DAVIS: (sorprendo) ¿Q es eso?

Todos quedan sorprendidos con lo q ven, Imperialdramon estaba vivo, pero aun mas, el mega digimon estaba rodeado por un dragón de energía azul y de ojos brillantes. El extraño dragón despedía un enorme poder q tenia a los digimons más q alterados.

KEN: ¿Q es ese dragón?

Imperialdramon mueve una de sus garras, creando una enorme ola de poder q golpea a todos los digimons.

PLESIOTHMON: vaya, quien hubiera dicho q conocía esa técnica.

PHOENIXMON: Pero… no es posible q la conozca (asustada)

WARGREYMON: Entonces, Imperialdramon tiene "Alma de Dragón"

METALGARURUMON: Pero… ¿Cómo obtuvo ese poder?

Los digimons elegidos siguen hablando mientras q los elegidos no entiende q tanto es lo q hablan.

TAI: Oigan, estoy confundido ¿Q es eso del alma de dragón?

SERAPHIMON: Es una técnica antigua y poderosa, y solo puede ser usada por dragones.

MAGNADRAMON: El q la usa, puede liberar una enorme cantidad de energía de su cuerpo q se manifiesta en un gran dragón de energía, aumenta la fuerza de cualquier ataque.

SERAPHIMON: pero… muy pocos digimons la conoces, es extremadamente peligrosa y se necesita mucha experiencia para manipularla correctamente, por eso casi nadie la usa o la conoce.

MAGNADRAMON: Seguramente el Imperialdramon antiguo conocía esta técnica, ahora q sus datos están dentro de Veemon, el puede usarla también.

El dragón de energía comienza poco a poco a desaparecer, pero Imperialdramon sigue cuerpo de la energía azul mientras comienza auto repararse, sus ojos comienzan a brillar y se muestra preparado para continuar luchando, aquella energía q emanaba era en extremo poderosa, llena de ira y con deseo de muerte para quien estuviera cerca, los elegidos se sentían asustados, pero los digimons comenzaron a elevarse y a seguir luchando con valor contra su oponente.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Aun tenemos energía para luchar contra él, vamos chicos!

TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: ¡Sí!

Los digimons elegidos vuelan hacia Imperialdramon y se preparan para atacarlo.

Pero…

IMPERIALDRAMON: (juntando sus palmas, como si estuviera orando) Son unos tontos (separando sus palmas, con una espera de energía en entre ellas) ¡DESAPARESCAN!

Imperialdramon dispara la energía a modo de rayo hacia los digimon.

Los digimons tratan de protegerse, pero la energía los golpea con demasiada fuerza.

KARI: (asustado) ¡Por favor, resistan!

Los digimons caen a la tierra, completamente exhaustos y lastimados, regresando a sus etapas de novatos.

Los elegidos no pierden el tiempo y corren hacia sus digimons para poder auxiliarlos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Finalmente cayeron de agotamiento, tanto han luchado q ya no soportarían mucho tiempo peleando conmigo, vaya si son débiles (mientras la energía q rodea su cuerpo desaparece y deja de sentirse)

Los elegidos ignoran por completo los del mega digimon y solo se concentran en ayudar a sus digimons, cargándolos en sus brazos.

TAI: Agumon ¿te encuentras bien? (preocupado)

AGUMON: Si… (Aun débil) pero…

GABUMON: no pudimos contra él, es muy fuerte (débil)

MIMI: Es cierto (algo triste)

SORA: Sin embargo, todos uds hicieron lo q estuvo a su alcance (sosteniendo a Biyomon)

IZZY: Pelearon valientemente para poder ayudar a Veemon (sosteniendo a Tentomon)

ARMADILLOMON: Pero no logramos nada.

CODY: No digas eso Armadillo (sosteniendo a su digimon)

PALMON: No pudimos liberarlo del poder q lo domina.

GOMAMON: y nuestras técnicas no sirvieron de nada.

HAWKMON: hemos perdido.

WORMMON: y perdimos a nuestro amigo.

PATAMON: parece q todo se termino.

Los elegidos intentan animar a sus digimon pero…

Imperialdramon desciende hasta llegar a tierra y comienza a caminar hacia los digimon y los elegidos. Mientras se acerca, el mega digimon hace aparecer su espada, apuntándola hacia los elegidos, y acercándose cada vez más.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (acercándose) Debo admitirlo, todos se han hecho muy fuertes y muy hábiles, sus nuevas técnicas son innovadoras y se nota q estaban dispuestos a luchar por vencerme y defender a este mundo a su amigos hasta el final, una actitud digna de un verdadero guerrero, se han ganado mis respetos y mi admiración por esa actitud q tienen, pero…. (apuntándoles con su espada) Finalmente no pudieron derrotarme, y ahora veo q logre demostrar lo q había querido, demostrar q de todos uds yo soy el mas fuerte (deteniéndose) Lucharon con honor y valentía, ahora… me encargare de darles una muerte digna de ser contada (levantando su espada) esto… se acabo.

Imperialdramon se prepara para atacar…

GATOMON: (pensando) No…. Esto aun no se ha terminado

Gatomon se suelta de los brazos de Kari y comienza a caminar

KARI: ¡Gatomon, detente!

Pero Gatomon no le hace caso y sigue caminando, deteniéndose justo frente a Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) ¿Q es lo q quiere gatita? Espero q no vengas a pedirme misericordia, creo q ya es un poco tarde para eso.

Gatomon comienza a quitarse su guante izquierdo (el cual ocultaba una herida hecho pro Myotismon), mientras se lo quita, todos logran ver q sujeta algo dentro del guante. Cuando se quita el guante completamente, les muestra todos lo q estaba sujetando. Solo Imperialdramon se queda sorprendido al ver q era, era el silbato q había mandado con Tai para ella.

GATOMON: Reconoces esto ¿verdad? (sosteniendo el silbato) este fue un regalo de Veemon, mi amigo, el me ayudo, me enseño algunas formas de luchar, me cuido cuando estuve herida, fue un regalo de él, y si tú me lo diste, es por q tu corazón aun no ha sido dominado por completo, y… (colocándose el silbato en el cuello) aun q pierda mi vida, no voy a descansar hasta q recupere a mi amigo… ¡Lo juro!

Entonces…

Gatomon comienza a ser cubierta por una luz y se eleva en el aire…..

TK: ¿Q está pasando? (sorprendido)

La luz comienza a extenderse, tomando la forma de una mujer de cabello largo, la luz se extiende todavía mas segando a todos. Poco a poco la intensidad de la luz comienza a disminuir y…

JOE: ¿Q es eso?

Entre los elegido e Imperialdramon, había aparecido un extraño digimon, su cuerpo era el de una mujer, con una armadura azul verdosa con adornos dorados q se moldeaba a su esbelto cuerpo, cabello rubio, ocho alas de oro y dos alas de ángel blancas, y cargando en su mano derecha una lanza dorada, y en su mano izquierda un enorme escudo.

La digimon despidida una luz q tranquilizaba a todos, excepto a Imperialdramon.

DAVIS: (sorprendido Esa… esa es Gatomon?

MATT: Pero se supone q su evolución mega era Magnadramon.

TAI: Seguramente es lo mismo q paso con Agumon, esta debe ser la verdadera forma mega de Gatomon.

La digimon comienza a descender quedando frente a frente con Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ahora eres Ophanimon, una de los tres ángeles guardianes del digimundo ¿Crees realmente q me vencerás?

OPHANIMON: No se si te pueda vencer, pero lo q si te digo, es ahora… esta pelea será solo entre tú y yo, sin involucrar a nadie mas, solo tú y yo, como debe ser…

Ambos digimon mantienen la vista fija en su oponente, la batalla aun no había terminado.

Continuara….


	33. Capitulo 20: Adios Veemon

**Este capitulo es un poco mas corto q los q habia subido antes, pero creo q se debe a la ansiedad q tenia por subirlo. Espero q les guste aunque talvez a algunos no les guste. **

**Leanlo y tal vez me entiendan.**

* * *

CAPITULO 20: Adiós Veemon

El combate todavía no había terminado.

Ophanimon e Imperialdramon se miraban fijamente, sin moverse, preparándose para terminar con la batalla. Todos los elegidos siguen observando a los dos digimons.

TAI: así q lo q le dio Imperialdramon ese día era ese silbato.

SORA: ¿De q hablas Tai?

AGUMON: Es q el día de la boda del primo de Matt, Imperialdramon apareció frente a nosotros, le dio una cajita a Tai y le dijo q se la entregara a Gatomon.

HAWKMON: (viendo a los dos mega digimons) Va ser interesante ver pelear a estos dos.

PATAMON: (algo enojado) ¿Cómo q interesante? Es malo, esto era lo q Gatomon nunca quiso q pasara.

HAWKMON: ah, ya veo, lo siento. (algo apenado)

ARMADILLOMON: ¿Quién de los dos creen q gane?

PATAMON: no importa quién de los dos gane, lo q importa es q al final, Veemon vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

Los dos mega digimons siguen observándose en silencio, sin mover un solo musculo. Ophanimon comienza a caminar hacia Imperialdramon.

OPHANIMON: Esto me recuerdo un poco a nuestro viaje. Un gran desierto, tu y yo solos, frente a frente, me cuerda cuando me enseñabas tus técnicas de lucha, o cuando jugábamos a atraparnos ¿lo recuerdas no? (sonriendo)

Imperialdramon se queda helado por unos instantes, comenzando a recordar todo lo q Ophanimon le decía, y lo mucho q había disfrutado estar con ella. Ophanimon estaba cada vez más cerca del digimon dragón…

Pero… Imperialdramon reacciona, dando un salto hacia atrás para poder alejarse de la digimon.

OPHANIMON: (sorprendida) ¿Por q me huyes? ¿q acaso no te acuerdas de cómo nos divertíamos cuando no peleábamos contra digimons salvajes?

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Cierra la boca (liberando su cañón) no me interesa recordar nada, y menos si se relaciona contigo, LASER DE POSITRONES!

Imperialdramon dispara una enorme descarga de energía. Ophanimon se queda quieta, con expresión seria mientras la energía se acerca cada vez más a ella.

KARI: ¡Ophanimon, muévete de ahí! (gritando)

Pero Ophanimon se queda quieta sin moverse de su sitio.

La energía choca contra Ophanimon, creando una enorme explosión, levantando una enorme nube de humo.

MATT: Esa explosión fue tremenda.

GABUMON: Espero q este bien (preocupado)

La nube poco a poco comienza a disiparse y….

MIMI: ¡Chicos, miren! (sonriendo)

BIYOMON: ¡Es Ophanimon!

TENTOMON: ¡Y está sana y salva!

La nube se disipa completamente….. Ophanimon estaba en su lugar, con su escudo extendido.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (Furioso) ¡Imposible!

OPHANIMON: Atacándome de esa forma no vas a lograr nada, mucho menos si lo q quieres es derrotarme.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿te digo algo? Si recuerdo todo eso, recuerdo sobretodo q lo q practicábamos era combate cuerpo a cuerpo (sujetando sus guardabrazos) Creo q la mejor manera de acabar contigo, es combatiendo de la manera en q te lo enseñe, jajajaja.

Imperialdramon se quita sus guardabrazos de un solo jalón y los arroja lejos haciendo q sus garras se claven en la tierra. Sus brazos quedan completamente expuestos, y también quedan expuestas las horribles heridas q Gatomon le había hecho hace tiempo.

Ophanimon se siente algo triste de ver eso, pero igual trata de calmarse. Los elegidos observan las heridas de Imperialdramon con tristeza y con asco.

DAVIS: Entonces… eso fue lo q Gatomon le hizo. (sorprendido)

JOE: Es una herida muy profunda, se nota q lo desgarraron con fuerza.

KARI: Oigan, no vayan a echarle la culpa a Gatomon por esas heridas, ella no quiso hacerlo (mirando a los dos elegidos, algo enojada)

GOMAMON: nadie le esta echando la culpa a nadie Kari.

PALMON: Parece q ya van a empezar a luchar. (señalando a los digimon)

IMPERIALDRAMON: (colocándose en posición, con sus brazos levantados en cuadro, una de sus piernas flexionadas hacia el frente y la otra extendida hacia atrás) ¡Q esperas Ophanimon, colócate en posición!

Ophanimon estaba muy distraída. Después de ver las heridas de Imperialdramon, no podía evitar sentir tristeza recordando el día q lo lastimo tan cruelmente, pero cuando escucho la voz del digimon blanco, volvió en sí, hace desaparecer sus armas y adopta la misma posición q Imperialdramon.

Ambos se quedan en esas posiciones por un buen rato, frente a frente, sin mover un solo musculo…

Hasta q…

Ambos digimons comienzan a correr hacia el otro, cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, ambos digimons lanzan golpe hacia su oponente…

Pero cada uno de los dos digimons bloquea el golpe del otro con su otro brazo.

TK: Bloquearon sus propios ataques…

MATT: se ven parejos.

Los dos mega digimons siguen sujetando los puños de su oponente, poniendo fuerzas para empujar al otro.

OPHANIMON: Parece q tu y yo estamos iguales, definitivamente me enseñaste bien (poniendo más fuerza en su puño, empujando a Imperialdramon)

IMPERIALDRAMON: cierto, te enseñe bien (dejando q Ophanimon lo empuje) ¡Pero no dejare q me ganes!

Imperialdramon levanta una y la una fuerte patada en el estomago, dejándole sin aire. Ophanimon cae al suelo de rodillas por el dolor.

Imperialdramon lanza otra patada directo al rostro de Ophanimon, pero ella logra sujetar la pierna del digimon antes de q la toque.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Q?

OPHANIMON: ¡Ahora es mi turno! (torciendo la pierna del dragón)

Ophanimon jala la pierna de Imperialdramon hacia ella, acercando también a Imperialdramon.

TENTOMON: Pero… ¿q es lo q pretende hacer? (mirando con atención la pelea)

Cuando tiene lo suficientemente cerca, Ophanimon se levanta del suelo quedando frente afrente con Imperialdramon jalando la pierna del digimon hacia arriba.

OPHANIMON: (apretando su única mano libre) ¡Con esto te detendré!

La digimon elegida golpea la pierna de Imperialdramon con toda su fuerza causándole un gran dolor. Ophanimon suelta la pierna del digimon dragón solo para tomar un poco de distancia y darle una fuerte patada en el rostro y dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

CODY: ¡Sorprendente!

ARMADILLOMON: ¡Logro derribarlo!

Ophanimon baja lentamente la pierna y vuelve a pararse derecha mientras Imperialdramon comienza a levantarse poco a poco.

OPHANIMON: ¡Por favor, no sigamos con esto, enserio no me gusta hacerte, detengámonos por favor… amigo! (casi suplicándole)

IMPERIALDRAMON: Ya te dije… q no soy tu amigo, y no vamos a detenernos (levantándose por completo, mirando a Ophanimon) hasta q uno de los dos… este muerto (desapareciendo)

TAI: ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Todos comienzan a mirar hacia todos lados para estar atentos y ver por donde parecería Imperialdramon.

Y…

¿?: ¡Aquí estoy preciosa! (gritando)

Todos voltean a ver hacia arriba y….

IMPERIALDRAMON: (liberando su cañón) ¡LASER DE POSITRONES! (disparando una poderosa descarga de energía)

El ataque va directamente hacia Ophanimon pero ella logra esquivarlo…

Pero…

Ophanimon siente q alguien está detrás de ella y voltea a ver quién es…. ¡Era Imperialdramon!

Ophanimon quería decir algo, pero apenas si pudo reaccionar… Imperialdramon levanta la mano y le da una fuerte cachetada.

Todos quedan impresionados por la acción de Imperialdramon.

DAVIS: (sorprendido) Pero… la chateo.

SORA: (enojada) Es un atrevido ¿Cómo se atreve a golpear a una chica q quiere ayudarlo?

MATT: Creo q no eres la única q se pregunta eso Sora (mirando a Ophanimon)

Ophanimon mira a Imperialdramon, pero se ve muy triste, tocándose la mejilla en la q Imperialdramon le había pegado, aun le dolía un poco.

OPHANIMON: (muy triste) Por q… ¿por q hemos llegado a esto?... después de haber vivido tantas cosas juntos en el desierto, q nos hicimos mas unidos como amigos, en q compartimos mucho de nosotros… ¿por q tenemos q llegar a esto?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) Ya deberías saberlo… de nada sirvió q te demostrara mi amor en ese tiempo en el desierto, por q jamás quisiste aceptarlo, y me lo demostraste dejándome estas marcas y gritándome q no valía nada, ahora… ya no siento amor por ti

Ophanimon le dio la espalda a Imperialdramon, esas palabras le dolían mas q cualquier otra cosa q hubiera dicho antes. En especial por q ella si acepto el amor de Veemon, lo q no sabía era si podría corresponderlo y amarlo de la misma forma.

La digimon ángel se sentía muy triste y los demás elegidos no pudieron evitar enojarse con Imperialdramon.

BIYOMON: (enojada) ¡ ¿Q es lo q te pasa? Después de todo lo q ah hecho ¿no te das cuenta de q Ophanimon te quiere mucho?

GABUMON: ¡Es cierto, de todos nosotros ella es quien se ha esforzado mas por hacer q recapacites y q vuelvas a la normalidad!

WORMMON: ¡No digas tonterías como eso de ya no sientes amor por ella, te conocemos, muchos de nosotros ya sabíamos lo q sentías por ella, es amor verdadero… eso jamás desaparece por mas enojado q estés!

PATAMON: ¡por favor, ya no sigas lastimándola, libérate del poder q te domina y vuelve a ser el mismo, veras q tu y Gatomon serán amigos otra vez y todos estaremos bien!

Pasan unos minutos en q nadie dice nada… hasta q…

IMPERIALDRAMON: Es verdad, aun la amo (pasando sus manos por el cabello de Ophanimon) pero ella me lastimo, y ahora… le devolveré el dolor q me causo… jamás la perdonare.

Imperialdramon comienza a jalar el cabello de Ophanimon con mucha fuerza, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡si esto se parece malo, entonces lo hare mas fuerte! (jalándole el cabello con más fuerza)

OPHANIMON: Por favor detente… me duele (gritando de dolor)

IMPERIALDRAMON: Eso es lo q quiero estúpida (jalándola mas)

Ophanimon intenta liberarse, pero Imperialdramon la jala del cabello con demasiada fuerza.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Sigue así, quiero escucharte gritar, que sufras como me hiciste sufrir a mí! (jalándole el cabello con más fuerza)

KARI: ¡Deja de lastimarla! (Gritando)

Pero el mega digimon no la escucha y sigue lastimando a la pobre ángel digimon.

Todos le gritan a Imperialdramon q se detenga pero él no lo hace y jala con más fuerza el cabello de Ophanimon, casi como si se lo quisiera arrancar de raíz.

Imperialdramon se prepara jalarla con más fuerza…

Pero…..

OPHANIMON: Amigo mío, no te confíes tanto (sujetando el brazo de Imperialdramon con sus manos)

Ophanimon jala el brazo de Imperialdramon con toda su fuerza, hacia el frente para derribarlo, impulsándose hacia atrás elevándose en el aire.

OPHANIMON: (extendiendo los brazos hacia el frente) ¡Cristales de Sefirot! (disparando una lluvia de cristales de energía)

Los cristales chocan contra Imperialdramon, haciendo q caiga al suelo rendido.

TAI: (sorprendido) e… es impresionante.

IZZY: Lo derribo como si no hubiera sido nada.

Imperialdramon trata de levantarse mientras Ophanimon comienza a descender quedando junto al mega digimon.

OPHANIMON: Debemos dejar de luchar Imperialdramon, enserio… no quiero hacer esto

Ophanimon le da la espalda al mega digimon, sentía ganas de llorar y no quería q su amigo la viera.

Pero…..

Imperialdramon se coloca nuevamente de pie. Extiende una de sus piernas hacia atrás sin q Ophanimon se dé cuenta.

TK: ¡Ophanimon, ten cuidado! (gritando)

En ese momento… Imperialdramon manda una patada con gran fuerza y velocidad hacia el rostro del ángel digimon.

Pero…

Ophanimon mueve su pie izquierdo hacia el frente, dando un giro queda frente a frente con su oponente y sujeta la pierna de Imperialdramon en el aire con sus manos antes de q la toque.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No es posible! (sorprendido)

OPHANIMON: ¡Nuca me ataques por la espalda!

Aun sujetando la pierna de Imperialdramon, Ophanimon da un pequeño salto en el aire, y le da una fuerte patada en el rostro. Ophanimon suelta la pierna de Imperialdramon, y este sale disparado hacia atrás debido al fuerte golpe.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (logrando poner los pies en el suelo, quedando derecho) Buen golpe, veo q no has perdido tu toque violento y salvaje.

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo) Me conoces, sabes cómo actuare y responderé ante un ataque, igual q yo sé como lo harás tu, de algo nos sirvió entrenar juntos en el desierto.

Los digielegidos todavía estaban sorprendidos viendo la batalla, así como la manera en q Imperialdramon y Ophanimon luchaban casa de la misma manera.

DAVIS: Impresionante ¿no creen?

KARI: Ophanimon ha sabido responder bien a los ataques de Imperialdramon, y él ni siquiera la ah dañado tanto.

AGUMON: (sorprendido) Guau, Ophanimon e Imperialdramon parecen estar al mismo nivel.

PALMON: (Poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Agumon) Debe ser por q ambos saben pelear de la misma manera.

Imperialdramon extiende sus alas y da un poderoso salto quedando suspendido en el aire.

Ophanimon hace lo mismo y ambos digimons quedan en el aire, frente a frente pero con una enorme distancia entre ellos.

Ambos digimon se lanzan hacia su oponente. Cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, Ophanimon le manda a Imperialdramon un golpe directo al rostro pero…

Imperialdramon se inclina levemente hacia la izquierda evitando el golpe y se mueve muy rápido quedando detrás de Ophanimon, y antes de q ella se dé cuenta, Imperialdramon su brazo derecho para rodear su cuello, el brazo izquierdo y la cola las usa para sujetar sus brazos contra su cuerpo para q no los mueva, y con sus piernas, sujeta las piernas de Ophanimon, dejándola completamente aprisionada.

YOLEI: ¡La atrapo! (sorprendida)

Ophanimon trata de zafarse pero Imperialdramon la sujeta con todavía más fuerza, casi aplastándola.

IMPERIALDRAMON: No tiene caso resistirse a mí, así q no te hagas la fuerte (sujetando a Ophanimon con más fuerza) por fuera pareces un ángel, pero sigues siendo una gatita… una gatita llorona y estúpida.

Al escuchar esa última frase, una idea cruzo por la cabeza de Ophanimon q la hizo sonreír.

PATAMON: (sorprendió, pensando) Ophanimon… ¿te estás riendo?

La digimon elegido deja de forcejear y se queda quieta, para sorpresa de Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Ya te diste cuenta q no tienes oportunidad contra mí?

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo) Estas equivocado mi querido Imperialdramon, es solo q tienes razón.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Ah? (confundido)

OPHANIMON: A pesar de haber evolucionado a una forma de ángel, no dejo de una gatita, y hay algo a las gatas como yo les gusta hacer… ¡Les gusta morder!

Luego de decir esto, Ophanimon le da un buen mordisco en la herida del brazo de Imperialdramon. El digimon grita y suelta a su oponente por el dolor, y Ophanimon aprovecha para darle un puño en el estomago seguido de una patada hacia arriba dándole en la barbilla, dejándolo muy aturdido.

Ophanimon se aleja de Imperialdramon mientras este vuelve a ponerse en posición, recuperándose del dolor.

IMPERALDRAMON: (furioso) ¡Eres una maldita, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de morderme?

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo) discúlpame, pero era la única opción para q me soltaras, por cierto… tu carne sabe muy bien, creo q incluso podría comerte si quisiera, jajaja.

Todos sabían q Ophanimon bromeaba, pero los elegidos y los digimons no podían evitar sorprenderse por el comentario.

GABUMON: (asustado) Ophanimon es una caníbal.

AGUMON: (asustado) Si lo q dice es cierto… entonces Ophanimon se va a dar un festín con él.

HAWKMON: un guisado de dragón azul (riendo, imaginando se a Imperialdramon servido en un plato y Ophanimon con un tenedor y un cuchillo)

DAVIS: (tapándose la boca) No digas eso Hawkmon, me vas a hacer vomitar.

TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS: A nosotros también. (tapándose la boca)

Imperialdramon estaba demasiado molesto por el comentario de la digimon elegida y se prepara para atacar otra vez.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (furioso) ¡Maldita, no voy a dejar q te sigas burlando de mi! (extendiendo sus alas y volando hacia Ophanimon)

OPHANIMON: ¡Entonces, continuemos con esto! (extendiendo sus alas y volando hacia Imperialdramon)

Cuando están completamente cerca, ambos digimon lanzan un golpe hacia su oponente. Los digimons se golpean en el rostro al mismo tiempo. Los digimons se alejan uno del otro, recuperándose del golpe. A ambos les había dolido bastante el puñetazo en la cara, incluso a Imperialdramon a pesar de tener un caso q lo protegía, había sufrido el golpe.

Ambos digimons se recuperan del golpe y se preparan para seguir luchando.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Esto todavía no ah terminado! (haciendo aparecer su espada)

OPHANIMON: ¡Pues entonces continuemos! (haciendo aparecer su lanza)

Imperialdramon vuela hacia Ophanimon y la ataca con su espada, pero Ophanimon la bloquea con su lanza.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡OMEGA SWORD! (cubriendo su espada con llamas)

Imperialdramon comienza a lanzar muchas estocadas, Ophanimon se mueve rápido y esquiva los ataques. Pero Imperialdramon es más rápido y Ophanimon poco a poco ya no puede igualar a la velocidad de la espada de Imperialdramon.

Imperialdramon vuela hacia abajo mientras ataca a Ophanimon, haciéndola descender.

Ophanimon sigue retrocediendo, siguiendo esquivando los ataques de Imperialdramon pero…

OPHANIMON: Oh no (asustada al sentir el suelo)

Imperialdramon queda sobre Ophanimon impidiendo q ella escape. El dragón digimon levanta su espada, apoya una de sus manos en el estomago expuesto y se prepara para matarla.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Este es tu fin! (bajando su espada para matarla)

PATAMON: ¡No… Ophanimon! (gritando casi llorando)

Ophanimon se siente muy asustada y solo puede esperar su muerte… pero…

La espada de Imperialdramon se detiene apenas unos centímetros del rostro de Ophanimon. Cuando Ophanimon mira el por qué Imperialdramon se detuvo…

Imperialdramon estaba acariciando con mucho cuidado el estomago expuesto de Ophanimon haciendo q la digimon se sienta bastante relajada. En ese momento, Ophanimon recuerda q Imperialdramon ya la había acariciado de esa forma en su estomago; cuando estaban en el desierto y ella estaba herida, Veemon la acariciaba en el estomago cuando sentía dolor por el veneno para calmarla.

Ophanimon mira a Imperialdramon a los ojos y… sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza y vergüenza y además se había ruborizado un poco.

Ophanimon no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, no solo por lo agradable q se sentía q le tocaran el estomago, sino por q todo parecía indicar q estaba teniendo control de su cuerpo.

Imperialdramon entierra su espada en el suelo y se quita de encima de Ophanimon, dándole la espalda para q Ophanimon no viera lo rojo q se había puesto.

OPHANIMON: (poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Imperialdramon por la espalda del digimon) Ya me dijiste estas enamorado de mi, así q no tienes q ocultar tu rubor, me alegra ver q estas tomando el control de tu cuerpo. (sonriendo)

Todos los elegidos miran y no pueden evitar extrañarse, pero sonreír a la vez por la escena.

TK: (sonriendo) parece ser q el lazo de amistad entre ellos es más fuerte de lo q Gatomon nos conto.

KARI: (mirando a Tk, Sonriendo) y ella se ve muy feliz junto a su amigo.

Pero…

Imperialdramon comienza a ser cubierto por un aura oscura, y así de rápido como apareció, también desapareció. El mega digimon toma la mano de coloca una de sus manos sobre una de las manos de Ophanimon.

Todos se quedan confundidos, pero en alerta, ya sabían lo q significaba q Imperialdramon fuera cubierto por un aura oscura.

El digimon dragón voltea levemente la cara para observar a Ophanimon…

IMPERIALDRAMON: (mirando a Ophanimon de reojo) Q torpe eres

Imperialdramon jala a Ophanimon con toda su fuerza, haciendo q la digimon quite sus manos de los hombros del mega digimon y quede frente a frente con él.

Ophanimon no alcanza a reaccionar… Imperialdramon extiende su palma izquierda i golpea el estomago de Ophanimon.

Por un momento no sucede nada, el golpe dado por Imperialdramon parecía mas bien una palmada, Ophanimon no parecía estar afectada… hasta q…

Ophanimon comienza a tambalearse y cae al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

KARI: ¡Ophanimon! (gritando)

KEN: ¡Un golpe de palma, si se da bien puede causar gran daño sin usar demasiada fuerza!

TK: entonces… a esto se refería Gatomon cuando dijo q Veemon usaba atacas de manera inteligente y sin usar mucha fuerza.

Ophanimon comienza a levantarse, aun débil mientras Imperialdramon toma su espada y vuela hacia la digimon elegida…..

IMPERIALDRAMON: (la espada comienza a ser cubierta de fuego) ¡Recibe esto, OMEGA SWORD!

Imperialdramon ataca a Ophanimon con su espada…..

Pero…

OPHANIMON: ¡JABALINA DEL EDEN! (haciendo aparecer su lanza)

Ophanimon utiliza su lanza y logra retener el ataque de espada de Imperialdramon. El digimon mega pone más fuerza en su espada para empujar a Ophanimon, pero ella pone más fuerza y logra empujar a Imperialdramon alejándolo de ella.

TODOS: ¡Muy bien Ophanimon! (gritando)

Ophanimon se pone de pie y queda frente a frente con Imperialdramon.

Los dos mega digimons no pierden el tiempo y se lanzan hacia su oponente y comienzan a atacarse con sus armas.

Ophanimon manda una estocada con su lanza, pero Imperialdramon logra alejarse antes de q la lanza lo toque. Imperialdramon alza la pierna hasta tenerla a la altura de la lanza de Ophanimon, el digimon dragón usa pierna y baja la punta de lanza hasta el suelo dejando a Ophanimon expuesta.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Te tengo justo donde quería (atacando con su espada el estomago de Ophanimon)

OPHANIMON: No lo creo (moviéndose hacia la izquierda, esquivando la espada de Imperialdramon)

Ophanimon suelta su mano derecha de la lanza, y da un giro aun sujetando su arma con la otra mano y golpea a Imperialdramon en el cuello. El mega digimon queda conmocionado y suelta su espada. Pero la digimon elegido todavía no ah terminado, sujeta la cabeza de Imperialdramon y le da un rodillazo en la cara, dejándolo bastante confundido, haciendo q caiga al suelo.

MATT: auch, eso sí debió doler.

SORA: Al menos Ophanimon se está defendiendo muy bien y no se deja intimidar de Imperialdramon.

OPHANIMON: Esto te pasa por confiarte tanto Imperialdramon, ya deberías saber q soy más ruda de lo q parezco.

Imperialdramon se levanta y va hacia donde había dejado tirados sus guardabrazos y se los vuelve a colocar.

IMPERIALDRAMON: En eso tienes toda la razón Ophanimon, pero eso no quiere decir q me vayas a derrotar, esta combate apenas está empezando… y aun tengo mucho q mostrar (protegiéndose con sus brazos, mostrando sus garras)

OPHANIMON: entonces debemos continuar, para q me muestres q mas puede hacer (colocándose en posición para atacar)

Ambos digimons permaneces quietos por unos segundos hasta q…..

Ambos comienzan a correr a máxima velocidad hacia su oponente. Los digimons se acercan cada vez mas y cuando están lo suficientemente cerca…

IMPERIALDRAMON: (dando un salto) ¡Recibe esto, Imperial Kick! (extendiendo sus piernas para dar una patada)

OPHANIMON: (dando un salto) ¡Yo también tengo algo, Patada de Gato! Extendiendo sus piernas para dar la patada)

Las patadas de ambos digimons chocan con la misma fuerza y al mismo tiempo, haciendo q ambos digimons caigan al suelo.

CODY: guau, la fuerza de esa patada fue impresionante, estaban casi iguales.

KEN: Pero ¿por q Ophanimon llamo a su ataque patada de gato si ella ya no es Gatomon?

TK: tal vez no se le ocurrió un mejor nombre, es todo.

Ambos digimons se ponen de pie otra vez y se preparan para seguir combatiendo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (elevándose en el aire) ¡NO SEGUIRE ALARGANDO MAS (liberando su cañón) LASER DE POSITRONES!

Imperialdramon comienza a disparar lásers hacia todas las direcciones, pero Ophanimon logra esquiar los ataques moviéndose rápido.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡DE NADA TE SERVIRA ESQUIVAR MIS ATAQUES! (Continuando disparando)

Uno de los laser impacta muy cerca de Ophanimon, creando una enorme explosión, levantando una enorme nube de humo.

KARI: ¡No Ophanimon!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡jajajaja, finalmente acabe con ella!

Pero…

OPHANIMON: (saliendo de entre el humo, sujetando su lanza) ¡TODAVIA NO CANTES VICTORIA!

IMPERIALDRAMON. (sorprendido) ¿AUN ESTA VIVA?

Ophanimon vuela lo más rápido posible hacia Imperialdramon y lo golpea con toda su fuerza con su lanza, haciéndolo caer.

OPHANIMON: ¡Recibe esto, Cristales de Sefirot! (disparando una lluvia de cristales de sus manos)

Los cristales impactan contra Imperialdramon, haciendo q caiga más rápido a la tierra.

OPHANIMON: (volando hacia Imperialdramon) y para terminar (extendiendo sus piernas) ¡Patada de Gato!

Con una fuerte patada, Ophanimon golpea a Imperialdramon contra el suelo, dejándolo noqueado.

IZZY: fue un buen golpe.

TENTOMON: no creo q Imperialdramon se pueda mover en un buen rato.

Ophanimon se aleja de Imperialdramon, clavando su lanza en el suelo.

OPHANIMON: Creo q ya terminamos. (dándole la espalda a su oponente y empezando a caminar)

Pero…

Imperialdramon comienza a levantarse y va hacia donde está su espada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: No… (tomando su espada) No dejare q me derrotes.

Imperialdramon comienza a correr hacia Ophanimon con su espada extendida.

PATAMON: (preocupado, pensando) Va a atacarla por la espalda.

Imperialdramon se acerca cada vez más a Ophanimon…..

Pero…..

OPHANIMON: (volteando levemente la mirada) Ya te había dicho… q no me gusta q me ataquen por la espalda.

La digimon elegida voltea y comienza a correr hacia donde está su lanza.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (acercándose a Ophanimon) ¡Esto se acabo!

OPHANIMON: ¡Si Imperialdramon, esto se acabo!

Los mega digimons están cada vez más cerca…..

Y…

Ophanimon toma su lanza y logra ponerla muy cerca del cuello de Imperialdramon antes de q el utilice su espada.

OPHANIMON: ¡Mas te vale no moverte, si lo haces… no dudare en atravesarte la garganta! (sin dejar de apuntarle con su lanza)

Imperialdramon no hace nada, solo hace desaparecer su espada

IMPERIALDRAMON: Adelante, mátame… tienes la oportunidad en tus manos, así q hazlo, mátame si es q tienes las gallas suficiente para hacerlo, jajajaja

Todos miran impresionados a Ophanimon quien no deja de apuntarle al digimon dragón con su lanza.

DAVIS: (Preocupado) Oigan… ¿q creen q Ophanimon haga ahora?

MATT: ¿Creen q… bueno… lo vaya a matar?

KARI: No lo creo pero… parece q sería capaz de hacerlo.

Los mega digimons siguen en su misma posición, con Ophanimon teniendo su lanza muy cerca del cuello de Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡ ¿Q estas esperando? Adelante, usa tu lanza y acaba conmigo, si no lo haces es por q eres una cobarde q no tiene las agallas para eliminar a sus enemigos, si no me atacas, yo lo hare si me das la oportunidad, y no seré piadoso!

Pasan varios minutos en los q Ophanimon no cambia su posición y sigue apuntándole a Imperialdramon con su lanza.

Después de un rato…

Ophanimon quita su lanza del cuello de Imperialdramon y la hace desparecer. Imperialdramon queda sorprendo, pero a la vez molesto por la acción de Ophanimon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) ¡Tal como lo pensé, no eres más q una cobarde q no tiene el valor para…!

Imperialdramon no termina de hablar por q Ophanimon se le tira encima, dándole un fuerte abrazo

Todos quedan sorprendidos por la acción de Ophanimon, en especial Imperialdramon q había en shock y no sabía q hacer o decir.

OPHANIMON: La única razón por la cual no te mate es por q no quiero ver morir a uno de los mejores amigos q eh tenido.

IMPERIALDRAMON: No digas esas cosas, no vas a convencerme.

OPHANIMON: (abrazando a Imperialdramon con más fuerza) Imperialdramon… después de todo lo q hemos pasado me doy cuenta de q hay algo q debí decirte hace tiempo… Imperialdramon… por favor… perdóname.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (sorprendido) q… ¿q dijiste?

OPHANIMON: (apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Imperialdramon) Aunque no fue mi intención, igual te lastime, lo único q me queda por hacer es pedirte perdón. Imperialdramon, eres un digimon muy bueno, inteligente, fuerte y valiente, no puedes dejar q esa esencia oscura te siga dominando, me has hecho demasiada falta y no quiero pasar un minuto más sin que estés con nosotros, así q por favor… has un último intento de liberarte del poder q domina y vuelve a ser el mismo al q yo conocí en el desierto… te quiero mucho amigo.

Imperialdramon comienza a ser cubierto por un aura oscura y a retorcerse con violencia, pero Ophanimon lo sigue abrazando con fuerza y no se suelta de él. Imperialdramon poco a poco deja de moverse y el aura oscura comienza a desaparecer y entonces… Imperialdramon abraza a Ophanimon y la acerca mucho mas a él, haciendo q la digimon elegida se sonroje y se abrace más a su amigo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: No Ophanimon, soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón, te eh hecho sufrir demasiado, has derramado muchísimas lagrimas y te has sentido muy triste, y todo ha sido por mi culpa, si mi hubiera controlado nada de esto hubiera sucedido, lo lamento, enserio esto muy arrepentido pero… la única cosa de la q no me arrepiento… es de estar enamorado de ti… mi dulce y hermoso ángel.

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo) Me hace muy feliz escucharte, después de todo, finalmente recupere a mi amigo, estoy feliz, después de tanto tiempo de tristeza y culpa… me siento feliz de q estés con migo y con los demás.

Los dos mega digimons siguen abrazándose con mucha fuerza, sin querer separarse el uno del otro. Todos los observaban bastante contentos, después de tantas peleas… las cosas habían terminado.

DAVIS: (sonriendo) finalmente… recupere a mi compañero.

KARI: (sonriendo) y no solo eso, finalmente Ophanimon está feliz.

PATAMON: (sonriendo) Ellos tuvieron una buena amistad y se extrañaban mucho, me siento feliz de q ellos estén juntos otra vez.

Todos no dejaban de ver esa hermosa escena, parecía q nunca terminaría….

Pero…..

VOZ SINIESTRA: ¡No, no vas a relegarme inepto!

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) Finalmente eh tomado el control, y esta vez, no dejare q me vuelvas a controlar.

VOZ SINIESTRA: ¡No arruines todo lo q hemos logrado!

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) todo esto fue tu plan, no mío, es todo… perdiste fracasado.

VOZ SINIESTRA: Te vas a arrepentir de retarme, si no puedo controlar tu mente y tu cuerpo, si puedo tomar una parte de cuerpo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) ¡ ¿Q estás diciendo?

Entonces…

TK: ¡Miren! (señalando a Imperialdramon)

Todos miran al mega digimon y….

El brazo derecho del digimon comenzaba a ser cubierto por un aura oscura y comenzaba a soltar a Ophanimon

TAI: (asustado) oh no, la escancia oscura está tratando de manipular el cuerpo de Imperialdramon contra su voluntad

AGUMON: (gritando) ¡Imperialdramon, controla tu brazo, no permitas q esa esencia oscura lo utilice para algo malo!

Imperialdramon trata de controlar los movimientos de su brazo pero es muy difícil.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) ¿Q es lo q tratas de hacerme?

VOZ SINIESTRA: Ya q no quieres ayudarme entonces… te voy a castigar, quitándote algo muy valioso… a tu amada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) ¡Bastardo, no te atrevas a hacerle daño!

VOZ SINIESTRA: trata de detenerme, Jajaja.

El brazo de Imperialdramon sigue moviéndose contra la voluntad del digimon, y se coloca en posición para lanzar un ataque. Imperialdramon usa todas sus fuerzas para contener su brazo e impedir q se mueva, pero no es suficiente y el brazo lanza su ataque y…

Lo peor ocurre…

Las garras de Imperialdramon habían atravesado el pecho de Ophanimon completamente. Imperialdramon sentía de nuevo el control de su brazo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

IMPERIALDRAMON: no… (retirando sus garras del cuerpo de Ophanimon, viendo q estaban completamente cubiertas de sangre) no… no puede estar pasando.

Los brazos de Ophanimon se habían soltado del cuerpo de Imperialdramon, estaba desmaya y su pecho comenzaba a sangrar. Los elegidos y sus digimons estaban aterrados con lo q había sucedido, después de q todo parecía haber terminado bien, ahora ocurría esa desgracia.

Imperialdramon traba de mover a Ophanimon para q reaccionara, pero ella no respondía. Imperialdramon lo intento varias veces, pero la digimon no despertaba y los ojos del mega digimon comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Ophanimon comienza a brillar y vuelve a su forma de Gatomon con una enorme herida en su pecho. Kari va hacia Imperialdramon el le entrega a su digimon.

Cuando la castaña está lo suficientemente lejos, Imperialdramon cae de rodillas al suelo, aun llorando y sintiéndose terrible.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) Gatomon… por favor no mueras, ¿q es lo q eh hecho?

VOZ SINIESTRA: Tu te lo buscaste, si me hubieras obedecido tal vez no hubiera tenido q llegar a estos extremos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) ¡Cállate, me quitaste a mi amiga, a la única a la q amo, ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a hablarme?

VOZ SINIESTRA: Deja de llorar por esa inútil, tienes todo el poder q siempre has deseado, el mundo está un paso de ser completamente tuyo. Juntos, tendremos este mundo en nuestras manos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) sal de mi cuerpo.

VOZ SINIESTRA: no tiene caso.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) ¡Sal de mi cuerpo!

VOZ SINIESTRA: Jamás te libraras de mi torpe.

Los elegidos y sus digimon están con Kari tratando de curar la herida de Gatomon. Pero Davis escucha algo y desvía la mirada hacia donde estaba Imperialdramon, seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada baja, pero ya no derramando más lagrimas.

Davis comienza a acercarse lentamente al mega digimon.

DAVIS: Imperialdramon… ¿estás bien?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (alzando la cabeza con los ojos abiertos) ¡SAL DE MI CUERPO, Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS! (gritando a todo pulmón)

En ese momento….

Del cuerpo de Imperialdramon comienza a salir una enorme aura oscura q comienza a subir hacia el cielo, mientras el aura sigue saliendo del cuerpo del mega digimon, este comienza a brillar.

BIYOMON: (sorprendida) ¿q sucede?

El aura oscura poco a poco deja de salir mientras Imperialdramon sigue brillando. Cuando deja de salir completamente, Imperialdramon comienza a hacerse más pequeño y deja de brillar… era Veemon otra vez, con enormes cicatrices en sus brazos, pero igual era Veemon.

Al verlo, Davis fue corriendo hacia él y lo recogió en sus brazos.

DAVIS: (sonriendo, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos) Veemon, finalmente estas devuelta, te extrañe mucho.

VEEMON: Davis, yo también te extrañe mucho, y lamento todo el desastre q eh ocasionado con mis estupideces.

DAVIS: Olvida eso, te llevare con los demás.

Davis y Veemon fueron hacia donde estaban los otros. Todos se alegraron de ver otra vez a Veemon, pero el digimon azul se veía triste y no era capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos, solo comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Kari y Gatomon, la cual, estaba siendo examinada por Joe.

KARI: (preocupada) Dime Joe ¿Cómo se encuentra?

JOE: (bastante serio) No soy un experto… pero su herida es demasiado profunda, fue atravesada de extremo a extremo, no sé si se pueda recuperar.

Los elegidos se dan cuenta de q alguien los había estado escuchando, Veemon había escuchado lo q Joe había dicho y no podía evitar sentirse peor de lo q ya se sentía.

KARI: Veemon… ¿te gustaría estar con ella?

VEEMON: ¿no estás enojada conmigo?

KARI: No fue tu intención hacerle daño, así q no tengo por q estar enojada contigo, ven, te dejare para q charlen a solas.

Kari deja a su amiga y junto a Joe, van hacia donde están los demás elegidos.

Veemon se acerca a Gatomon q estaba acostada en el suelo y la toma entre sus brazos, parecía dormida y su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre. Viendo a su amiga en ese estado, Veemon sentía como se le rompía el corazón en pedazos, se sentía culpable q su amiga estuviera en un estado tan crítico, sentía q todo había sido su culpa.

VEEMON: (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) ¿Cómo fue q permití q esto sucediera?... ¿Por q no me controle? ¿Por q no hice hasta lo imposible por controlarme?... todo esto… es mi culpa.

Veemon comenzaba a llorar desconsolado… pero…

GATOMON: (acariciando la mejilla de Veemon, abriendo un poco los ojos) No… no es tu culpa Veemon.

VEEMON: ¡Gatomon, despertaste ¿te encuentras bien?

GATOMON: (sonriendo) bueno, eh estado mejor… creo q así se sintió Wizardmon cuando me salvo, el día en evolucione por primera vez a Angewomon.

VEEMON: Enserio Gatomon, nunca quise llegar tan lejos, debí esforzarme mas en tomar el control de mi cuerpo, evitar todo esto… no soy más q un idiota (llorando)

GATOMON: Ese poder q te dominaba te hizo hacer todo esto, no debes sentirte culpable.

VEEMON: Gatomon… te prometo q te pondrás bien.

GATOMON: (sonriendo) Lo siento Veemon por decir esto, pero no puedes hacer promesas en vano, yo ya estoy demasiado débil, ya no tengo opción.

VEEMON: no digas eso, podemos ayudarte.

GATOMON: Enserio Veemon, mi tiempo ya se acabo, pero… (Secando las lagrimas de Veemon) pero igual regresare al pueblo del inicio, no sé cuánto tiempo tarde pero regresare, así q igual los volveré a ver.

VEEMON: (llorando) Por favor Gatomon, no nos dejes, no me dejes… no quiero perder a mi amiga.

GATOMON: (sonriendo) No lo harás, ya te dije q volveré al pueblo del inicio, así q nos veremos muy pronto.

Gatomon sujeta los brazos de Veemon q aun la cargan. Un brillo comienza a cubrirlos y Veemon siente un extraño ardor. Poco a poco el ardor desaparece y cuando Veemon se da cuenta…

PATAMON: (sorprendido) Sus cicatrices…

WORMMON: (sorprendido) Desaparecieron.

VEEMON: (sorprendido) ¿q fue lo q hiciste?

GATOMON: (sonriendo) Aun me quedaba algo de energía, q mejor forma de gastarla q curando tus heridas, así no quedara nada q nos traiga malos recuerdos después.

Gatomon comienza a brillar y su cuerpo poco a poco comienza a convertirse en pequeñas partículas de luz rosa.

KARI: (llorando) Gatomon… no te mueras.

PATAMON: (llorando) no te vayas, debes resistir.

GATOMON: (mirando a todos los elegidos y a los digimons) Descuiden, pronto nos veremos, de seguro estaré en el pueblo del inicio antes de q sea navidad, así q no se les olvide guardarme mis regalos ¿bueno? Jajaja.

VEEMON: (mirando con tristeza) A pesar de estar muriendo, te ves muy alegre…

GATOMON: (mirando a Veemon) ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Después de todo lo q hemos pasado, finalmente todo esto se acabo, los caballeros reales fueron derrotados, te recuperamos, y todos estamos juntos otra vez, es por eso q me siento tan feliz (sonriendo)

VEEMON: Gatomon…

GATOMON: Veemon, estuvimos bastante tiempo juntos en el desierto, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte… gracias… gracias por todo lo q hiciste por mí, y por ser tan abierto y mostrarme tu forma de ser, la q nunca nos habías mostrado (acariciando la mejilla de Veemon por última vez) Adiós Veemon… Adiós amigos, pronto nos volveremos a ver… (Cerrando los ojos)

El cuerpo de Gatomon desaparece por completo, convirtiéndose en partículas rosa q suben hacia el cielo y poco a poco comienzan a desaparecer. Todos miran hacia el cielo, lloraban, pero también sabían q Gatomon había muerto satisfecha por q las cosas finalmente habían terminado bien, y q ella pronto volvería. Eso hizo q todos sonrieran aunque siguieran llorando.

TK: Se fue…

KARI: (sonriendo apoyándose sobre Tk) pero regresara muy pronto.

PATAMON: (sonriendo, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos) Y volveremos a estar juntos.

Veemon había caído de rodillas al suelo. Gatomon se había ido, y lo único q quedaba de ella era el silbato q le había regalado, q ahora estaba en el suelo.

Pasaron varios minutos después de eso, los elegidos y sus digimons ya se habían recuperado de sus batallas, estaban más tranquilos y relajados y la tristeza q sentían había desaparecido.

TAI: ¡Bueno… finalmente todo termino!

MATT: (sonriendo) tienes razón Tai, después de todo lo q hemos pasado esta pesadilla ah terminado.

MIMI: No más códigos, no mas caballeros y no más problemas.

PALMON: Después de todo lo q hemos peleado…

BIYOMON: hemos triunfado.

DAVIS: (sonriendo) y lo mejor de todo, es q finalmente recupere a mi compañero ¿no es así Veemon? (poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del digimon azul)

VEEMON: (triste) Davis tengo q irme…

DAVIS: Q?

TK: ¿de q hablas? No tienes q irte a ningún lado.

KARI: (sonriendo) Si Veemon, ahora q estamos todos podremos hacer algo, como ir a comer algo como buenos amigos.

VEEMON: (con la mirada baja) creo q no hice entender, yo no puedo estar con uds, no lo merezco.

SORA: ¿no lo mereces?... ¿por q?

VEEMON: Por q eh causado un gran daño a todos uds.

PALMON: Pero nada de eso fue tu culpa.

VEEMON: Por causa mía muchas personas han sido heridas y muchos lugares destruidos, uds pasaron malos ratos y también sufrieron, los caballeros reales murieron solo por obedecerme, y lo q es peor (mirando el silbato de Gatomon q aun estaba en el suelo) mate a una de mis amigas… y después de todo lo q les hecho… no merezco seguir a su lado, debo irme.

Veemon les da la espalda a todos y comienza a caminar.

DAVIS: ¡Veemon, espera! (tratando de correr hacia su digimon)

Alguien detiene a Davis y el voltea ver quién era.

KEN: Déjalo ir Davis (sujetando a Davis del hombro)

DAVIS: (enojado) ¡¿q es lo q dices Ken? Finalmente eh recuperado a mi compañero, no puedo dejarlo ir!

TK: Te entiendo Davis, pero también debes entender a Veemon, el se siente muy culpable con todo lo q paso, y aunque nosotros ya lo aceptamos y lo perdonamos, el debe perdonarse así mismo.

DAVIS: pero…

KEN: Déjalo solo para q pueda despejar su mente y calmarse, luego lo buscaremos y lo convenceremos de q vuelva con nosotros

DAVIS: de acuerdo…

TK: Además… a veces es necesario estar solos para poder pensar y reflexionar, eso es lo q Veemon necesita ahora.

Todos miran a Veemon y ven como poco a poco se aleja más de ellos hasta q ya no lo ven más.

IZZY: ¡No es posible!

Todos voltean a ver a Izzy cuando lo oyeron gritar.

TENTOMON: ¿q pasa Izzy?

IZZY: El mundo real y el digimundo no se están uniendo, pero aun están muy cerca y no se están separando (mirando su Laptop)

TODOS: Q?

TAI: ¡pero no es posible, si Imperialdramon despareció, se supone q los dos mundos deberían alejarse!

IZZY: Eso se supone (tecleando) pero no es así, además el ataque de "Dimensión Oscura" q Imperialdramon uso sigue activo.

YOLEI: ¿Q quiere decir eso? (asustada)

MATT: Q Imperialdramon solo fue una marioneta, y el verdadero causante de este desastre aun se encuentra aquí.

Todos miran hacia arriba y….

Una enrome nube oscura comienza a aparecer frente a los elegidos.

GOMAMON: (sorprendido) ¿q es esa cosa?

PATAMON: (enojado) es la esencia q controlaba a Veemon.

AGUMON: Pero eso quiere decir…

TAI: (enojado) ¡Q esta batalla aun no ha terminado!

Continuara…

* * *

**Los q son fans de Gatomon, deben estar deseando matarme.**

**El siguiente sera un poco mas largo.**

**Gracias por leer, ahora si me gustaria ver reviews.**


	34. Capitulo 21: El verdadero mal

CAPITULO 21: El verdadero Mal

BIYOMON: (sorprendida) entonces… esa cosa estaba dentro del cuerpo de Veemon y lo controlaba.

TENTOMON: Si pero… ¿Quién es?

TAI: Oye Izzy ¿puedes analizar esa extraña nube desde tu laptop?

IZZY: Lo intentare (a punto de comenzar a teclear)

Pero…

VOZ SINIESTRA: No hace falta q analicen nada, niños tontos, jajajaja

Todos voltean a ver hacia el cielo, donde se encuentra la nube, la voz q habían escuchado provenía de la nube negra.

MIMI: (asustada) ahahah, la nube puede hablar!

MATT: (enojado) ¡Tal como lo dije, el desgraciado q ocasiono todo está aquí y es esa nube maldita!

VOZ SINIESTRA: ¡Te crees suficientemente rudo como para insultarme ¿verdad guitarrista de cuarta?

MATT: (mas enojado) ¡Mira a quien le dices guitarrista de cuarta, para q lo sepas, soy un excelente guitarrista!

GABUMON: (enojado) ¡Tiene razón, Matt es un magnifico guitarrista, solo q no lo han contratado últimamente por q siempre buscan a alguien con experiencia y con historia artística!

MATT: ¡asi es… ¿q? (mirando a Gabumon) ¡Oye Gabumon ¿a eso le llamas darme apoyo?

GABUMON: (algo apenando) o… lo siento Matt.

VOZ SINIESTRA: ¡Ese idiota de Veemon desperdicio la oportunidad de su vida, habría ganado un enorme poder si hubiera seguido mi plan, los dos juntos hubiéramos gobernado todo!

DAVIS: (enojado) ¡Perdiste tu tiempo, Veemon no es de los q ambiciona poder para dominar a los demás, el no es asi.

VOZ SINIESTRA: Bien, eso ya no importa, ahora q ese tonto no está, yo personalmente podre encargarme de uds y de este mundo, jajajaja.

DAVIS: (enojado, apretando los puños) ¡Maldito!

TAI: ¡Respóndeme algo nube ¿Quién eres y por q nos estás haciendo todo esto?

Durante unos segundos, la extraña nube no emite ningún sonido, dejando a todos desesperados y molestos.

Hasta q….

VOZ SINIESTRA: jajajajaja, parece q no me recuerdas ¿verdad Tai?

TAI: ¿Acaso me conoces? (confundido)

VOZ SINIESTRA: No muy bien, pero si no mal recuerdo, creo q cuando aparecí, no le pudiste enviar un correo electrónico a tu amiga Sora, disculpándote con ella.

SORA: (confundida) ¿un correo para mí?

MATT: ¿de q correo está hablando? (mirando a Tai)

TAI: Déjame pensar… correo, correo, correo Mmmm… un segundo, ¡ya se dé q correo habla, y también se quién es pero… no es posible!

VOZ SINIESTRA: Si Tai… si lo es, ¿Cuánto tiempo ah pasado desde la última vez q los vi elegidos? ¿Dos años y medio?

Los elegidos no entienden a lo q se refiere la nube oscura hasta q….

AGUMON: ¡Tai, hace dos años y medio ¿no fue cuando nos enfrentamos a Armaggedmon y a sus Kuramon q salieron del internet?

MATT: es cierto… pero en ese caso, esta nube oscura es…

TAI: (enojado, apretando los puños) Si, ya no hay ninguna duda… (señalando la nube) ¡Deja de ocultarte en esa nube y danos la cara, ya sabemos q eres tu… Diaboromon!

TODOS: ¡¿Diaboromon? (sorprendidos)

La nube comienza a moverse y a tomar forma. La nube comienza a formar dos brazos y dos piernas muy largos con tres garras en cada mano y pierna. La nube comienza a formar un largo cuerpo y con cuernos en la cabeza. Los elegidos y los digimons comienzan a asustarse, pero también se ponen en alerta.

La nube poco a poco comienza a desaparecer, revelando la verdadera forma del digimon. Un enorme digimon verde, con una gran armadura azul oscura en el torso y con enormes hombreras, también con armaduras en sus manos y piernas con largas garras rojas. Un casco con largos cuernos, con cabello amarillo q sale por los lados, unos enormes ojos amarillos y llenos de maldad y locura.

TAI: (sorprendido) es oficial… Diaboromon está vivo.

MATT: pero no puede ser posible, se supone q ya lo habíamos exterminado (recordando los eventos anteriores, cuando Omnimon destruyo a Diaboromon e Imperialdramon destruyo a Armaggedmon)

DIABOROMON: (sonriendo de forma diabólica) ¡Eh esperado el momento ideal para volver y acabar con todos uds, jajajajajaja!

IZZY: ¡Espera un momento, explícanos como es posible q sigas vivo!

DAVIS: (furioso) ¡¿y q fue lo q le hiciste a mi amigo Veemon?

Diaboromon no les responde y solo comienza a reírse en voz alta, desesperando a todos. Poco a poco deja de reírse y mira a todos fijamente.

DIABOROMON: Muy bien, si quieren q les explique cómo fue q seguí viviendo lo hare, después de todo, deben saberlo antes de su… ejecución, jajajaja.

TK: (enojado) Entonces habla de una vez.

DIABOROMON: De acuerdo…

(De aquí en adelante, Diaboromon narra todo en primera persona)

Verán, ese día, cuando uds acabaron conmigo, y destruyeron a todos mis Kuramon, un pequeño Kuramon sobrevivió y escapo por las redes de internet. Este pequeño contenía gran parte de mis datos, y poco a poco recolecto información lo q le permitió evolucionar poco a poco hasta q finalmente recupere mi forma de Diaboromon, pero mis poderes estaban al mínimo, no podría luchar contra uds.

Pero durante el tiempo q estuve en las redes de internet encontré algo bastante interesante.

IZZY: entonces… todo este tiempo estuviste escondido en el internet y no nos dimos cuenta.

MIMI: ¿q fue lo q encontraste?

Eran los caballeros reales, incluyendo a su ilustre líder Alphamon, el caballero del puesto vacio q nunca esta a excepción de q sea absolutamente necesario. Ellos al parecer iban a luchar contra alguien pero quedaron bloqueados. Mis poderes eran muy débiles, pero tenía las suficientes energías como para poder liberarlos de su estado de animación suspendida. Sin embargo, no solo los libere, también pude explorar en lo mas profundo de sus mentes. Cientos de historias y eventos, tanto felices como dolorosos fue lo q encontré en la mente de esos nobles y legendarios guerreros, pero encontré un recuerdo en especial q llamo mucho mi atención.

Al parecer, ellos crearon hace tiempo una flama verde, con los recuerdos q tenían de su fundador, Imperialdramon Paladín. Todos esos recuerdos poco a poco fueron trayendo de nuevo la memoria de aquel mega digimon q ya nunca podría volver a renacer después de años de lucha de q se su digicore se gastara, pero q aun asi, parte de sus datos existían en algún digimon. Pero los caballeros eran jóvenes en ese entonces, con el tiempo maduraron y se olvidaron de la idea de revivir a su maestro.

Pero fue en esa idea, donde encontré mi oportunidad para vengarme de uds.

Reviví aquella idea en sus mentes, pero… esta vez los hice olvidarse del honor y toda esa basura aprendida de Imperialdramon y de Yggdrassil, esta vez utilizarían la fuerza y destruirían a cualquiera q se interpusiera en su camino.

Implante en sus mentes la idea de revivir de nuevo a su maestro, y también implante en sus mentes quién era el digimon q contenía los datos de Imperialdramon, y la forma de atraerlo hacia ellos.

Los caballeros usaron sus poderes para alterar a los digimon de distintas zonas, así, provocando caos y desastre.

AGUMON: ¿alterando a los digimons de distintas para causar caos?

HAWKMON: Eso me recuerda algo.

Todos piensan un momento hasta q…

GABUMON: ¡un segundo… es fue la razón por la cual Gennai nos pidió ir al digimundo esa vez, hace algunos meses!

ARMADILLOMON: (enojado) Entonces tu usaste a los caballeros y provocaste ese caos ¿no es cierto?

DIABOROMON: Así es, (sonriendo)

BIYOMON: Pero… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

DIABOROMON: Si quieren saberlo, deben dejarme terminar…

Yo podía estar atento de lo q sucedía en el mundo real, y elegí un momento para provocar el caos en el digimundo, un momento en cual los elegidos no pudieran estar presentes, solo uds los digimons elegidos.

Sabia q Gennai siempre estaba atento a cualquier anormalidad en el digimundo, así q me oculte dentro de la flama verde para no ser detectado, creo q eso hizo q cambiara de color a azul.

Tan bien estaba seguro q el no mandaría a un solo digimon por área, mínimo mandaría grupos de dos integrantes. No me interesaba con quienes fueran los otros digimons, solo me enfocaría en Veemon sin importar quien lo acompañara. Pero debo decir, q Veemon y Gatomon eran la pareja perfecta para mi plan.

Al estar esos dos digimons conociéndose y haciéndose buenos amigos, y además, estando Veemon tan estúpidamente enamorado de Gatomon, sabía q mi plan funcionaria a la perfección.

Espere varios días hasta q paso lo inevitable. Veemon se le declaro a Gatomon y la beso en los labios. Ojala y los hubieran visto, se veían tan lindos y tiernos asi de juntos, casi odie arruinarles la vida, pero… igual lo hice, jajajaja.

Cuando los caballeros le ofrecieron la llama a Veemon, sabia q el no la aceptaría, el idiota ese es demasiado bueno y noble, pero me iba a asegurar de q ese tonto aceptara, asi q entre a su cuerpo, ejerciendo un control parcial de su cuerpo.

Los caballeros le dieron dos días para pensar en su propuesta, Veemon le pidió q en dos días se encontraran para poder hablar, no podía ser mas perfecto.

Mi control hizo q Veemon se saliera de control, haciendo o diciendo cosas q de seguro el jamás habría hecho estando consciente. Eso asusto a Gatomon y la enojo un poco y…

Fue cuando quise hacer las cosas más interesantes.

Salí del cuerpo de Veemon borrando la memoria de lo q había pasado y entre al cuerpo de Gatomon aprovechando su sorpresa y su enojo. La hice actuar como una verdadera bestia q solo siente el deseo de matar, y la hice q dijera una q otra cosilla interesante.

Cuando considere q ya era suficiente, Salí de su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de Veemon, deje sus recuerdos intactos.

Veemon estaba confundido, y su corazón comenzó a llenarse de odio.

¿Quién podría culparlo? ¿uds no se podrían igual y la persona q mas aman en el mundo les dice cosas para degradarlos y rebajarlos, y q además los ataca para intentar matarlos, lamiendo sangre y dejando heridas q tardarían en sanar?

Cuando Veemon acepto la flama entre a su cuerpo, no podría fusionarme con él si su corazón era amable y bondadoso, asi q hice todo eso para q su corazón empezara endurecerse y llenarse de rencor, solo asi nuestra unión será completa.

Desgraciadamente para mí, la mente y el corazón de Veemon no habían se habían unido por completo con los míos y siempre intento tomar el control de su cuerpo, pero yo siempre lo controle, y altere sus recuerdos para q pareciera q uds siempre lo habían odiado, pero eso no funciono del todo, el aun los recordaba, pero siempre controle su cuerpo, dando órdenes y diciendo lo q se me viniera en gana. Veemon era consciente de todo lo q hacia, pero obviamente no podía hacer nada, éramos uno, hasta q se separo de mi.

Una vez Diaboromon termina de hablar, todos se quedan sorprendidos, no podían creer todo lo q el digimon oscuro les acababa de decir.

KARI: (cayendo de rodillas) Entonces… Gatomon no ataco a Veemon por impulso, ¡Tú la estabas manipulando, y la has hecho sufrir!

DIABOROMON: ¡¿y acaso crees q es me importa? yo solo quería el poder de Imperialdramon, y para hacerlo debía unirme a Veemon, para unirme con él debía hacer q su corazón se llenara de odio y de dudas, y la mejor forma de hacerlo… es q su amada gatita fuera quien lo atacara. Pero esta tonta siempre intento liberar a Imperialdramon, y cuando lo consiguió pues… no me quedo mas remedio q acabar con ella, jajajaja!

AGUMON: (sorprendido) No… No puedo creerlo

PATAMON: (enojado) ¡Eres un bastardo, juro q vas a arrepentirte, no solo por lo q le hiciste a Veemon sino también por haber causado la muerte de Gatomon!

GOMAMON: ¡También por todo el daño q causaste y por haber destruido a los caballeros reales q a fin de cuentas no tenían la culpa de nada!

DIABOROMON: ¡jajajaja, uds jamás podrán vencerme enanos!

TAI: (enojado) acéptalo, estas acabado, el mundo real y el digimundo no se están uniendo, y tu ya no tienes el poder de nadie.

DIABOROMON: (sonriendo de forma perversa) ¿enserio crees eso? ¿Por q no le dices a tu amigo el intelectual q revise su laptop?

Tai voltea a ver a Izzy. El chico ya estaba buscando en su computadora algo raro y…

IZZY: ¡No es posible! (asustado)

TENTOMON: (acercándose a su compañero) ¿q sucede Izzy?

IZZY: (tecleando) El digimundo y el mundo real se están acercando otra vez, a paso muy lento pero se acercan cada vez mas.

YOLEI: (asustada) pero los caballeros ya no envían códigos de nada.

KEN: (enojado) ¿Cómo es posible q?

DIABOROMON: Se ve q no entienden nada, jajajaja

Todos voltean a ver a Diaboromon. El digimon demonio señala hacia el cielo y todos miran hacia arriba.

El digimon podía verse claramente, estaba demasiado cerca de la tierra, pero había algo más.

JOE: (sorprendido) ¿q es eso?

En medio del digimundo y el mundo real, había una enorme esfera de luz amarilla, con digicodigos formando seis anillos q giraban a su alrededor.

DIABOROMON: (mirando la esfera) Creo q ahora esta mas q claro, pero solo para q no me pregunten luego, les explicare. Lo q une a los mundo no son los códigos, sino ese programa.

IZZY: (confundido) ¿Esa esfera es un programa?

DIABOROMON: Yo cree ese programa, toda la información q encontré en las redes de internet me ayudo a crearlo, pero sabia q no funcionaria, necesitaba la información del digimundo.

TAI: Y esa información la tenían los caballeros reales, o al menos pudieron conseguirla.

MATT: los códigos q los caballeros mandaban eran los códigos del digimundo.

DIABOROMON: Están todos los códigos, pero la pelea de Imperialdramon bloqueo el programa, ahora yo lo estoy reactivando, Jajaja

Todos miran a Diaboromon muy enojados. Querían pelear con él y eliminarlo de una vez. Pero antes de q los elegidos pudieran hacer algo, Diaboromon extendió los brazos, haciendo aparecer una enorme flama azul.

BIYOMON: (asustada) es una flama azul.

SORA: (asustada) ¿q es lo q pasa? No entiendo nada.

DIABOROMON: (sosteniendo la flama azul) Tal vez me separe de Imperialdramon, pero no me fui con las manos vacías. Clone su información y la de los caballeros reales, ahora la utilizare para perfeccionarme.

KARI: ¿perfeccionarte?

DIABOROMON: Este delgado y débil cuerpo no es muy útil, pero con esta información seré capaz…¡DE CREAR UN CUERPO MAS PODEROSO! (Absorbiendo la flama poco a poco)

Una vez absorbe la flama por completa, el cuerpo de Diaboromon comienza a hincharse, como si fuera a explotar.

PATAMON: (pensando) ¿crearse un cuerpo más poderoso? ¿q tipo de cuerpo será?

Diaboromon parecía en ese momento una enorme persona obesa, pero…

Sus hinchados brazos explotan, dejando expuestos unos músculos brazos de piel negra, ambos brazos tenían guardabrazos metálicos de los q salen tres enorme cuchillas de oro, ambos guardabrazos estaban cubiertos de fuego purpura.

MIMI: No quiero ver (tapándose la cara)

La espalda de Diaboromon comienza abrirse, dejando salir dos enorme alas negras de dragón, rodeadas por cadenas, y una larga cola negra con una punta metálica dorada y dos cuchillas q salían de lado a lado.

El resto de su cuerpo explota por completo dejando ver como es ahora.

Un digimon similar a Imperialdramon pero….

Su armadura era completamente negra. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por cadenas. La cabeza de dragón de su pecho tena ojos rojos y colmillos q sobresalían dándole una apariencia bastante feroz, y una estrella de cinco puntas invertida en la frente. Sus hombreras eran más anchas y con cuchillas más largas hechas de plata. Y su casco, era igual, pero de color negro, con dos enormes cuernos q le crecían hacia el frente, cabello mucho más largo de color amarillo, y ojos de color amarillo sin pupilas.

Los elegidos quedaron impresionados pero también se quedaron horrorizados ante el nuevo digimon.

HAWKMON: (sorprendido) es… muy similar a Imperialdramon ¿no creen?

WORMON: ¿en q se transformo Diaboromon ahora?

DIABOROMON: Gracias al poder q conseguí eh credo un cuerpo mucho mejor, uno q uds jamás vencerán… ¡EH DEJADO DE SER DIABOROMON PARA SIEMPRE, AHORA SOY UN SER MUY SUPERIOR A CUALQUIERA DE UDS… SOY… BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON!

PATAMON: ¿Belial Imperialdramon?

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (Extendiendo sus alas, elevándose en el aire) ¡Uds jamás podrán vencerme, no ahora q eh creado el cuerpo más poderoso de todos!

AGUMON: (enojado) ¡¿Por q haces todo esto?

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Esta es la única forma q tengo para dominar este mundo, los sujetos como uds no saben lo q significa vivir en las sombras, siendo odiados y olvidados por los demás, siempre los digimons oscuros hemos vivido solos y alejados de los demás hundidos en la tristeza y en las sombras, es por eso q los digimons como yo queremos dominar el digimundo y el mundo real, para mostrarles quienes somos realmente, y mostrarles q todos a los q rechazaron y dejaron en las sombras q somos muy superiores a uds, queremos q sientan y todo el odio y desprecio q sentimos hacia uds como el q sienten por seres como yo, a los q siempre rechazan y dejan olvidados en las soledad y en las sombras!

KARI: Eso q dice, es muy parecido a las cosas q dijo Apocalymon hace años. Todos están llenos de odio y por eso hacen todo esto.

TK: (apretando el puño) Aun si, no podemos permitir q destruyan nuestro mundo, debemos destruirlo de una vez y para siempre.

Todos se levantan y se colocan frente a Belial Imperialdramon. El demonio dragón extiende sus alas y comienza a agitarlas son gran fuerza, haciendo sonar las cadenas q las tienen rodeadas, y creando fuertes ondas de viento q levantan enormes nubes de polvo. Los elegidos y los digimons se cubren con sus brazos mientras tratan de resistir el poderoso viento y tratan de evitar q los derribe.

Poco a poco Belial Imperialdramon deja de mover sus alas y el viento comienza a desaparecer. Cuando ya no hay mas viento, los elegidos se quedan viendo a Belial Imperialdramon muy enojados y preparados para luchar.

TAI: Muy Bien, entonces… (extendiendo su digivice, los demás elegidos lo imitan) ¡¿q comience la batalla final, Belial Imperialdramon, vamos a vencerte?

Los digivices comienzan a brillar con una gran intensidad, casi segando a Belial Imperialdramon.

AGUMON: ¡AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A…!

WARGREYMON: ¡WARGREYMON!

GABUMON: ¡GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A…..!

METALGARURUMON: ¡METALGARURUMON!

BIYOMON: ¡BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A…!

PHOENIXMON: ¡PHOENIXMON!

TENTOMON: ¡TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A…!

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡HERCULESJABUTERIMON!

PALMON: ¡PALMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A…!

ROSEMON: ¡ROSEMON!

GOMAMON: ¡GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A…!

PLESIOTHMON: ¡PLESIOTHMON!

HAWKMON: ¡HAWKMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A…!

VALKIRIEMON: ¡VALKIRIEMON!

ARMADILLOMON: ¡ARMADILLOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A…!

VIKEMON: ¡VIKEMON!

WORMON: ¡WORMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A…!

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡GRANDKUWAGAMON!

PATAMON: ¡PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A….!

SERAPHIMON: ¡SERAPHIMON!

Los diez mega digimons se colocan frente a Belial Imperialdramon. Estaban listos para continuar con la batalla, esta vez contra su verdadero enemigo y el causante de todo el desastre.

DAVIS: (viendo a los mega digimons y a Belial Imperialdramon) Ahora… la batalla final dará comienzo.

El primero en atacar es Wargreymon q comienza a correr hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Tendrás q hacer algo mejor q eso gusano (extendiendo una de sus manos) Fuego de las Sombras! (disparando esferas de fuego negro de sus manos)

Wargreymon corre lo más rápido q puede, esquivando los ataques del digimon oscuro lo mejor q puede. Belial Imperialdramon sigue atacando y las esferas de fuego impactan cada vez más cerca de Wargreymon, pero el digimon elegido logra esquivar cada ataque aunque logra sentir el calor del fuego.

WARGREYMON: (pensando, aun corriendo) Hora de atacar (enterrando sus garras en el suelo)

Wargreymon sigue corriendo, arrastrando sus garras y cortando el suelo con ellas.

CODY: ¿Q es lo q trata de hacer?

Los guardabrazos de Wargreymon poco a poco comienzan a cambiar de color, volviéndose rojos y liberando pequeñas cantidades de humo.

YOLEI: (sorprendida) Sus garras…

DAVIS: Las calentó al arrastrarlas de esa forma contra el suelo, seguro tendrán algún efecto contra ese demonio.

El digimon elegido y salta, quedando suspendido en el aire.

WARGREYMON: ¡Recibirás la fuerza de mis garras infernales, Dramon Killer! (extendiendo sus garras hacia el frente)

Wargreymon vuela lo más rápido q puede hacia Belial Imperialdramon con sus garras q ahora estaban a una muy elevada temperatura.

Belial Imperialdramon y apenas si coloca uno de sus brazos para protegerse.

WARGREYMON: ¡Necesitaras mas q eso para detenerme! (aumentando la velocidad)

Wargreymon choca con una gran fuerza contra el guardabrazos de Belial Imperialdramon pero…..

WARGREYMON: (sorprendido) q?

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Jajajajaja, no me subestimes, no soy tan débil.

El fuego purpura q cubre sus guardabrazos comienza a expandirse hacia Wargreymon, rodeándolo y mandándolo a volar, haciendo q impacte contra el suelo.

SORA: ¡Wargreymon!

TAI: ¡Wargreymon, resiste!

El fuego q cubre a Wargreymon desaparece y vuelve a ponerse de pie y se eleva en el aire una vez más.

TAI: (mirando a su digimon, sonriendo) Muy bien Wargreymon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No se lo q planeas, pero no te servirá de nada!

WARGREYMON: (acumulando energía en sus manos) ¡Eso lo veremos, Terra Force! (lanzando una enorme esfera de energía directamente hacia Belial Imperialdramon)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Jajajajaja, ¿eso es todo? Jamás me ganar una pequeña esfera de energía!

WARGREYMON: ¡Todavía no eh terminado, Mega Tornado! (girando a alta velocidad)

Mientras gira, Wargreymon se dirige hacia su Terra Force, mientras gira, comienza a absorber la energía de su ataque, haciéndolo desaparecer y encendiéndose en llamas, convirtiéndose en un enorme tornado de fuego.

DAVIS: (sorprendido) ¿Q es Wargreymon ahora? ¿Un tornado de fuego?

TAI: (sonriendo) Así es, es un nuevo movimiento de Wargreymon, Belial Imperialdramon no tendrá oportunidad contra esto.

Wargreymon sigue girando y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

WARGREYMON: (girando más rápido, avivando mas el fuego q rodea su cuerpo) ¡PREPARATE PARA Q TE MANDE DIRECTAMENTE AL INFIERNO! (acercándose cada vez mas)

Pero…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Jajaja, creo q el q va a ir al infierno es otro.

METALGARURUMON: ¿q fue lo q dijo?

Belial Imperialdramon comienza a extender sus alas, las cadenas q rodean sus alas poco a poco comienzan a soltarse y van directamente hacia Wargreymon.

TAI: ¡Wargreymon, ten cuidado!

Las se enredan alrededor de Wargreymon y lo sujetan, deteniendo su giro y deshaciendo su fuego.

ROSEMON: ¡Wargreymon!

METALGARURUMON: ¡Q demonios!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (acercándose a Wargreymon, aun sujetándolo con sus cadenas) ¿Estas cómodo? Jajajaja.

WARGREYMON: (tratando de romper las cadenas) ¡Malnacido ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Jajaja, recuerda q ahora tengo un cuerpo más poderoso y más útil, tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga.

WARGREYMON: ¡No es posible! (intentando liberarse de las cadenas)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Y aun no termino.

La boca del pecho de Belial Imperialdramon comienza a abrirse, y a acumular energía oscura.

TAI: (sorprendido) ¿q está haciendo?

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡RECIBE TODO MI PODER… ESPIRITU HUECO! (disparando la enorme descarga de energía oscura)

Las cadenas q mantenían sujetos a Wargreymon, lo sueltan. Pero a los pocos segundos de estar liberado, Wargreymon es golpeado por la energía oscura haciendo q caiga totalmente debilitada al suelo.

TAI: ¡Wargreymon!

Rosemon se dirige hacia Wargreymon q aun estaba en el suelo y parecía estar temblando.

ROSEMON: (sosteniendo a Wargreymon en sus manos, preocupada) Wargreymon, por favor resiste.

Pero…

Wargreymon comienza a cambiar de color a varias tonalidades.

Rosemon comienza a asustarse y agita su amigo para q reacciona pero no sucede nada.

ROSEMON: ¡Wargreymon (volteando a ver a Belial Imperialdramon) Maldito ¿Q le hiciste a Wargreymon?

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡jajajaja, solo está bajo el efecto de mi técnica especial, Espíritu Hueco!

ROSEMON: ¿Espíritu Hueco?

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Aquel q sea tocado por esta energía, quedara anulado.

ROSEMON: ¿anulado? ¿q quieres decir?

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Ya sabes, anulado, quieto, no puede atacar, ni moverse, ni hacer nada, jajajaja.

Rosemon comienza a apretar los puños y a enfurecerse. Se levanta dejando de lado a Wargreymon y se prepara para luchar contra el mega digimon oscuro.

ROSEMON: ¡Te vas a arrepentir! (preparándose para volar)

Pero…

METALGARURUMON: Detente (apareciendo frente a Rosemon, dándole la espalda)

ROSEMON: Metalgarurumon ¿Por q me bloqueas el paso?

METALGARURUMON: Tú tienes la habilidad de curar, intenta entonces ayudar a Wargreymon.

ROSEMON: No, voy a luchar contra Belial Imperialdramon y hare q se arrepienta de haber lastimado a Wargreymon.

METALGARURUMON: No, seré yo quien luche, además… Wargreymon también es mi amigo, no le perdonare a ese demonio haberlo lastimado.

ROSEMON: pero…

METALGARURUMON: Además, si te importa tanto Wargreymon, deberías estar con él.

Rosemon se sonroja un poco y Metalgarurumon comienza a sonreír al darse cuenta de ello.

Entonces, Rosemon se acomoda junto a Wargreymon y comienza a utilizar sus poderes para curarlo, mientras q Metalgarurumon comienza a correr y se dirige hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

MIMI: (sonriendo) Ese lobo parece ser muy valiente, quiere enfrentar a Belial Imperialdramon solo para poder defender a sus amigos.

MATT: (sonriendo) Tienes razón Mimi, pero además… me doy cuenta de algo, parece a Rosemon le gusta mucho Wargreymon.

MIMI: Pues no sería la única a la q le gusta alguien ¿no es así Sora? (mirando a la elegida pelirroja)

SORA: (sonriendo, mirando a Mimi) Creo q tienes razón, y es q… también parece q a Phoenixmon le gusta mucho Metalgarurumon.

MIMI: (sonriendo) parece q entre digimons, ya tenemos dos parejas de enamorados.

SORA: (sonriendo) De eso no hay duda.

TAI: ¿Enserio lo creen? A mí no me parece, simplemente creo q Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon quieren proteger a Rosemon y a Phoenixmon por q son sus amigas, y viceversa.

MATT: (mirando de reojo a Tai, casi burlándose) es por q sigues siendo tan inmaduro y distraído como siempre.

TAI: (enojado) ¡¿a quién le dices inmaduro y distraido?

MATT: ¡a ti, por q eres un distraído, no puedes notar las cosas más evidentes aunque las tuvieras en frente!

TAI: ¡¿a si? Acércate y vuelve a decírmelo en la cara!

YOLEI: (poniéndose en medio de ambos elegidos) ya dejen de discutir, y más bien póngale atención a la batalla.

Todos voltean y siguen observando la batalla.

Metalgarurumon corre lo más rápido q puede hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Parece q nunca aprenden (Las cadenas de sus piernas comienzan a desenvolverse de sus piernas y van directamente hacia Metalgarurumon)

Metalgarurumon libera los turbos de sus muslos traseros, incrementando su velocidad. Las cadenas van hacia el pero logra esquivarlas y todas chocan contra el suelo.

YOLEI: (sorprendida) ¡Guau, es muy rápido!

Metalgarurumon se impulsa y da un salto quedando elevado en el aire.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Todavía no has escapado de mi! (extendiendo sus brazos hacia el frente)

Las cadenas q estaban sujetas a sus alas van hacia el digimon androide. Pero Metalgarurumon vuelve a utilizar sus turbos y evade todos los ataques.

MATT: ¡Bien hecho!

METALGARURUMON: (abriendo todas las compuertas de sus misiles) ¡Te aseguro q por mas fuerte q seas… no resistirás este ataque! (saliendo disparado a la máxima velocidad q puede alcanzar) Ice Wolf Bite (Girando a alta velocidad, disparando todos sus misiles)

Los misiles van directo hacia Belial Imperialdramon, girando en círculos pareciendo un tornado. Todos los misiles impactan y el digimon oscuro queda completamente congelado, pero aun no había acabado.

METALGARURUMON: (liberando sus espadas) ¡Triangulo Frozen! (disparando su triangulo de energía)

El triangulo traspasa al ya congelado Belial Imperialdramon, transformándolo en un enorme tempano de hielo.

DAVIS: (sorprendido) Logro congelarlo mucho mas.

TK: (sorprendido) Es impresionante

MATT: (sonriendo, pensando) ese es el poder de Metalgarurumon.

Metalgarurumon enciendo de nuevo sus turbos y coloca sus espadas hacia el frente, volando a toda velocidad hacia el digimon congelado.

METALGARURUMON: ¡PAGARAS POR TODO LO Q HAS HECHO CON TU VIDA… ESPADAS DEL REY LOBO! (acercándose cada vez más, llenando sus espadas de energía)

Pero…

El hielo comienza a agrietarse…

PHOENIXMON: ¡Metalgarurumon, ten cuidado!

El hielo finalmente se rompa, Belial Imperialdramon estaba libre otra vez.

METALGARURUMON: ¡no! (deteniéndose en seco)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Buen intento (envolviéndose en sus alas) pero no lo suficiente… ¡ALA NOCTURNA! (abriendo sus alas con todas sus fuerzas, liberando una poderosa ráfaga de viento oscuro)

Metalgarurumon trata de escapar, pero el viento es muy fuerte y panes si se puede mover. Belial Imperialdramon comienza a abrir de nuevo la boca q se encuentra en su pecho.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡TOMA ESTO, ESPIRITU HUECO! (disparando energía oscura de su pecho)

Metalgarurumon al final no logra moverse y la energía lo golpea.

MATT: ¡Metalgarurumon!

El digimon elegido comienza a volverse gris y cae al suelo completamente inmóvil, como había pasado con Wargreymon.

PHOENIXMON: ¡Metalgarurumon! (volando hacia el digimon) ¡Por favor despierta, no te dejes derrotar! (moviéndolo con sus alas)

Pero por más q lo intentaba, el digimon androide no reaccionaba. Los ojos de Phoenixmon empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y al verla, Rosemon no pudo evitar ponerse igual, viendo q Wargreymon no se levantaba.

ROSEMON: ¡Seraphimon ¿podrías encargarte tú de curarlos?

SERAPHIMON: si puedo ¿pero por q no lo haces tú?

ROSEMON: (comenzando a volar, acercándose a Phoenixmon) Por q Phoenixmon y yo tenemos q cobrarle a Belial Imperialdramon ¿no es así amiga?

PHOENIXMON: Tienes razón, así q Seraphimon, te los encargamos, nosotras tenemos q luchar.

SERPAHIMON: está bien, déjenmelo a mí (volando hacia los dos mega digimons)

Seraphimon comienza a curar a los dos digimons. Mientras q las otras dos miran a Belial Imperialdramon, con una expresión llena de enojo, ahora solo querían luchar contra él y hacerlo pagar por lo q había hecho.

TAI: (confundido, viendo a las digimons) ¿q les pasa? No entiendo por q actúan de esa manera.

SORA: es como decías Mimi, hay dos parejas de enamorados entre nuestros digimons (sonriendo, mirando a su digimon)

MIMI: (acercándose a Sora) y como en toda pareja… (volteando a ver a su digimon) lucharan por la persona q aman, y las protegerán de cualquier peligro.

Todos se quedan observando a las dos digimons, parecía ser q lo q Sora y Mimi decían tenía sentido, Phoenixmon y Rosemon amaban a Metalgarurumon y a Wargreymon respectivamente, y por eso querían luchar solas.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Uds dos son unas tontas, jamás podrán vencerme.

ROSEMON: ¡No importa (señalándolo con su látigo) te vamos a desafiar y pagaras por meterte con nuestros amigos!

El digimon oscuro comienza a volar, quedando por encima de las digimons.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Muy bien (haciendo aparecer esferas de fuego negro en sus manos) ¡Muestren me lo q pueden hacer par de zorras!

PHOENIXMON: (bufando humo) ¡Maldito, no te atrevas a insultarnos de esa manera!

ROSEMON: ¡¿con quién crees q estas tratando? No somos unas cualquiera a las q puedes insultar cuando quieras!

PHOENIXMON: Espera… (volteando a ver a Rosemon) ¿acaso tu sabias lo q quería decir esa palabra?

ROSEMON: Por supuesto ¿tú no?

PHOENIXMON: pues… hasta hace poco no lo sabía.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡YA ME HARTE DE UDS, RECIBAN ESTO, FUEGO DE LAS SOMBRAS! (disparando una interminable lluvia de bolas de fuego negro a las dos digimons)

Las digimons vuelan hacia Belial Imperialdramon, esquivando todos los ataques y quedando cada vez más cerca de él.

PHOENIXMON: ¡Crimson Flame!

ROSEMON: ¡Prohibida tentación!

Los dos ataques se fusionan en uno solo y van directamente hacia el digimon oscuro.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ingenuas (usando sus garras para neutralizar el ataque)

SORA: No es posible.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Reciban esto, Cadenas Infernales! (las cadenas de sus alas y de sus piernas se desenvuelven y van directamente hacia las dos digimons)

TAI: ¡cuidado! (gritando)

ROSEMON: ¿y ahora q hacemos? (preocupada)

PHOENIXMON: ¡Rosemon, haste detrás mi y aférrate a mi lomo!

ROSEMON: De acuerdo.

Rosemon va a la espalda de la digimon ave y se agarra lo más fuerte que puede de su plumaje. Phoenixmon coloca dos de sus alas juntas, las otras dos las extiende y cierra los ojos. Las cadenas van a toda velocidad hacia las digimons.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Este es su fin!

En las puntas de cada cadena, aparece una gran cuchilla y finalmente chocan contra las digimons pero…..

TK: Pero… ¿q paso?

En cuando chocan, un capo de fuerza hecho de fuego aparece alrededor de las digimon y las cadenas comienzan a derretirse.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (sorprendido) ¡No, es imposible!

Phoenixmon extiende sus alas, extendiendo el campo de fuerza, convirtiéndolo en una onda de fuego q derrite las cadenas completamente, convirtiéndolas en metal líquido q cae al suelo.

MATT: (sorprendido) vaya, eso si q fue impresionante, aunque de miedo.

KARI: (sonriendo) sin duda esas dos son bastante fuertes.

Rosemon se suelta de lomo de Phoenixmon y se hace a su lado.

ROSEMON: Estuviste maravillosa Phoenixmon (sonriendo, mirando a su amiga)

PHOENIXMON: (sonriendo) gracias, pero aun no terminamos con él.

ROSEMON: Tienes razón, debemos derrotarlo y hacer q page por el mal q ha hecho.

Belial Imperialdramon se aleja un poco, y de su espalda, salen muchas cadenas, y todas con cuchillas en la punta.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡NO DEJARE Q ME DERROTEN, MIL CADENAS INFERNALES! (señalando a las dos digimons)

Las cadenas van hacia las digimons sin q ellas puedan moverse pero….

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (apareciendo entre las digimons y las cadenas) ¡NO DEJARE Q LAS LASTIMES (protegiéndose con sus tenazas) GUADAÑAS DE TORMENTA! (creando dos cuchillas eléctricas de sus tenazas)

El digimon insecto mueve sus tenazas y dispara su ataca como si fuera una onda de energía, destruyendo todas las cadenas.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Todavía no has terminado conmigo! (extendió sus manos)

De las manos del digimon oscuro, surgen mas cadenas q van hacia Herculeskabuterimon por la espalda.

PHOENIXMON: ¡Herculeskabuterimon, detrás de ti!

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (volteando a ver las cadenas q venían hacia el) ¡HYPER BLASTER! (disparando un poderoso rayo eléctrico con el cual destruye todas las cadenas)

IZZY: (Sorprendido y sonriendo) ¡Bien hecho Herculeskabuterimon, eres impresionante!

DAVIS: Increíble, pero ese insecto resulto ser bastante poderoso.

ROSEMON: (abrazando al digimon insecto) Gracias por salvarnos Herculeskabuterimon.

PHOENIXMON: (abrazándolo también) Enserio eres muy fuerte, gracias.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (sonrojado) ahh… no fue nada (separándose de las dos digimons) pero es mejor q se alejándose aquí y descansen, voy a luchar contra él.

ROSEMON: Espera un poco, el lastimo a Wargreymon y a Metalgarurumon, debemos vencerlo por ellos.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: (viendo a sus amigas) En ese caso… preparen un plan o una estrategia para vencer a ese demonio, y mientras lo hacen… yo luchare contra él.

Las digimons piensan lo q les acababa de decir Herculeskabuterimon y se miran la una a la otra.

ROSEMON: muy bien, pensaremos en algún modo de vencerlo.

PHOENIXMON: Entonces te lo encargamos.

Las dos digimons se alejan volando y Herculeskabuterimon se acerca a Belial Imperialdramon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Realmente crees q puedes derrotarme?

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Al menos voy a intentarlo (protegiéndose con sus tenazas y haciendo aparecer sus cuchillas eléctricas)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Entonces veamos de q estas hecho.

De la espalda Belial Imperialdramon, comienza un extraño objeto alargado el cual toma con una de sus manos y jala con toda su fuerza. Lo que había salido de su espalda era una espada, muy similar a la Omega Sword de Imperialdramon, pero de color negro, con el dibujo de un dragón dorado en la hoja de la espada.

YOLEI: (moviendo sus lentes) ¿acaso esa cosa saco una espada de su cuerpo?

JOE: pues eso es lo q parece.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Fuego de sol negro, es el nombre q le eh dado a esta espada. Con ella, jamás seré vencido (apuntando su espada hacia el digimon elegido).

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Veamos q tan fuerte es realmente.

Herculeskabuterimon vuela hacia Belial Imperialdramon y lo ataca con sus guadañas de tormenta, pero el digimon oscuro bloquea cada uno de los ataques con su espada.

La batalla continua durante varios minutos, sin q ninguno de los dos digimons consiga derrotar a su oponente.

Una vez más, la guadaña relámpago y el "Fuego de sol negro" chocan con gran fuerza. Ambos digimons se empujan alejándose uno del otro.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Hyper Blaster! (disparando una descarga de energía)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Fuego de las sombras! (disparando varias bolas de fuego negro)

Los ataques colisionan crean una enorme explosión, creando una nube de humo q no permite ver nada.

Herculeskabuterimon trata de ubicarse pero…

Entre el humo, el digimon elegido ve una silueta q se acerca poco, ¡era Belial Imperialdramon!

El digimon insecto trata de alejarse pero ya era muy tarde. Belial Imperialdramon lo golpea y lo derriba de un solo puñetazo, dejándolo en el suelo.

IZZY: ¡Herculeskabuterimon!

El digimon elegido trata de levantarse, pero Belial Imperialdramon se coloca sobre él, poniendo su espada en el cuello del digimon.

El digimon oscuro ya estaba listo para matarlo…

Pero…

Del suelo, comienzan a crecer una gran cantidad de zarzas espinosas

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Q está pasando?

MIMI: eso es de…

Las zarzas comienzan a envolver a Belial Imperialdramon dejándolo inmovilizado, igual q a su espada.

Todos volean a ver y…

Rosemon estaba en el suelo, con su lanza enterrada en la tierra y con una sonrisa perversa…

ROSEMON: ¡Herculeskabuterimon, aléjate de ahí!

Herculeskabuterimon hace caso y se aleja de Belial Imperialdramon, quedando a una buena altura.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Infeliz, no te vas a escapar! (tratando de liberarse de las zarzas)

ROSEMON: ¡Eres tu quien no podrá escapar! (cambiando a color negro)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿q estás haciendo? ¿Por q cambias de color?

ROSEMON: solo preparo tu fin, ¡ Flor negra, Rosa de la muerte!

Las zarzas espinosas comienzan a cambiar de color a negro y liberan un extraño humo purpura alrededor de Belial Imperialdramon. El humo poco a poco a comienza a envenenar al digimon y a dejarlo totalmente inútil.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Bruja, zorra, maldita, no me puedes ganar (sintiéndose muy débil mientras el humo purpura aun lo rodea)

ROSEMON: ¡Es su oportunidad, Phoenixmon, Herculeskabuterimon!

Phoenixmon se acerca a Herculeskabuterimon y ambos quedan sobre el mega digimon oscuro.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Así q este era su plan ¿no?

PHOENIXMON: Si, y ahora debemos hacer nuestra parte amigo.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Como tu digas.

Ambos digimons miran hacia abajo y se preparan para atacar…

PHOENIXMON: ¡Crimson Flame!

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Hyper Blaster!

Los dos ataques impactan contra el digimon. El fuego y la electricidad se unen al humo venenoso y generan una enorme explosión q solo deja fuego y ningún rastro de Belial Imperialdramon.

TK: Parece… q lograron vencerlo.

DAVIS: (preocupado) No te confíes Tk, es tipo es un verdadero monstruo y dudo q se haya muerto solo con eso.

Por unos segundos no sucede nada…

Hasta q…

De entre las llamas, Belial Imperialdramon comienza a levantarse, totalmente ileso.

ROSEMON: (sorprendida) ¡No!

HERKULESKABUTERIMON: ¡No es posible!

Belial Imperialdramon extiende sus alas y las bate con mucha fuerza, extinguiendo el fuego q estaba a su alrededor.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Les enseñare a no meterse con migo (la espalda se le comienza a hinchar) ¡Cadenas Infernales! (la espalda se le abre y salen cientos de cadenas)

Los tres digimons tratan de escapar pero las cadenas son mas rápidas y se enredan alrededor de ellos, dejándolos inmóviles.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Nos atrapo! (tratando de liberarse)

PHOENIXMON: ¡No podemos permitir q nos venza! (tratando de romper las cadenas con su pico)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (moviendo las cadenas con los digimons aun sujetos a ellas) ¡Es inútil tratar de escapar, recuerden lo q les dije, ahora soy más fuerte q antes… y nunca van a derrotarme, Jajaja!

ROSEMON: ¡Di lo q quieras, igual nosotros jamás nos rendiremos!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Jajaja, tal vez lo hagan después de esto (la boca del pecho comienza a abrirse) Ahora sufrirán el mismo destino q sus amigos, Espíritu Hueco!

¿?: ¡NO LO PERMITIREMOS!

Un objeto choca contra el pecho de Belial Imperialdramon, congelándolo, y anulando el ataque del digimon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) ¡¿Q es esto?

MATT: ¿Sera posible?

Todos voltean a ver de dónde había venido el objeto y…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No! (furioso)

De esa dirección, venia Plesiothmon, y sobre su cabeza, estaban Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon, totalmente recuperados para la sorpresa y la alegría de todos.

TAI: (Sonriendo) ¡Wargreymon!

MATT: (Sonriendo) ¡Metalgarurumon!

Los dos mega digimons saltan de la cabeza de Plesiothmon y bajan hacia donde están sus amigos.

Metalgarurumon concentra energía en sus ojos y dispara rayos láser, destruyendo las cadenas q mantienen sujetos a sus compañeros.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No se van a escapar!

PLESIOTHMON: ¡Cierra la boca imbécil, Fuego Negro! (disparando una enrome llamara)

Belial Imperialdramon bloquea el ataque con su brazo derecho, pero al mismo tiempo Plesiothmon va hacia él y comienza a morderle ese mismo brazo con toda su fuerza.

Herculeskabuterimon cae al suelo completamente exhausto y es auxiliado por los niños elegidos, mientras q Phoenixmon y Rosemon se quedan con Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon, ellas estaban cansadas, pero no tanto como Herculeskabuterimon.

PHOENIXMON: (sonriendo) Q bueno q ambos se encuentren bien.

ROSEMON: Nos tenían muy preocupadas.

METALGARURUMON: Pero ahora estamos bien, y todo gracias a Seraphimon.

Los cuatro voltean a ver a Seraphimon, estaba muy cansado y casi no podía levantarse. La energía q había utilizado para curarlos había sido bastante y lo había dejado agotado.

WARGREYMON: Pobre, se esforzó mucho para ayudarnos.

ROSEMON: bueno, debemos ir a luchar contra ese demonio.

WARGREYMON: dejen q seamos nosotros quienes peleemos contra él.

PHOENIXMON: Uds ya se han arriesgado bastante, nosotras lo haremos.

Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon se colocan frente a las dos digimons confundiéndolas

METALGARURUMON: Les agradecemos que se hayan arriesgado por luchar por nosotros.

WARGREYMON: Ahora por favor, dejen q estos dos humildes guerreros luchen por dos hermosas damas.

METALGARURUMON: Además, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que si a uds dos les llegara a pasar algo, jamás nos lo perdonaríamos.

WARGREYMON: Nunca lo dijimos, pero uds son muy importantes para nosotros.

Las dos digimons ponen muy rojas, y sienten q les falta la respiración, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a desmayar.

Los dos mega digimons comienzan a volar hacia donde están Belial Imperialdramon y Plesiothmon quienes seguían luchando entre sí.

TAI: (sonriendo) Bueno, parece q después de todo, esos digimons si están enamorados.

MATT: (sonriendo) y ahora ese par lucharan por sus mujeres.

SORA: Tu harías lo mismo ¿cierto Matt? (mirando al rubio)

MATT: Por supuesto Sora, lo haría sin dudarlo (abrazando a Sora por la espalda)

Plesiothmon había estado luchando contra Belial Imperialdramon con toda su fuerza, pero estaba muy cansado y ahora estaba desmayado y sin poder moverse.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Ese ridículo monstruo marino fue más débil de lo que hubiera pensado!

WARGREYMON: Pues ahora debes luchar contra nosotros.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Los derrotare igual a como lo hice antes!

Los ojos de Belial Imperialdramon comienzan a brillar y las cadenas comienzan a moverse.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Cadenas Infernales! (Moviendo sus manos hacia el frente)

Las cadenas van hacia los dos mega digimon…

WARGREYMON: ¡Acabemos con esto rápido, Terra Force!

METALGARURUMON: ¡Me parece bien, Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

Ambos ataquen van hacia Belial Imperialdramon, destruyendo todas las cadenas. Los ataques ya estaban muy cerca de impactar contra Belial Imperialdramon se protege con sus alas.

WARGREYMON: (frustrado) No funciono

METALGARURUMON: Intentémoslo otra vez.

WARGREYMON: De acuerdo.

Ambos digimons, disparan otra vez sus mismos ataques con toda su fuerza hacia Belial Imperialdramon…

Pero…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: No vale la pena seguir con esto ¡Ala Nocturna! (Batiendo con toda su fuerza sus alas)

Los ataques de los mega digimons fueron destruidos y todos los digimons elegidos son derribados, esta vez, la ráfaga de viento oscuro se había expandido bastante.

Los elegidos van hacia los digimons y tratan de ayudarlos a recuperarse, mientras q los digimons intenta levantarse para luchar, pero el ataque de Belial Imperialdramon los había dejado muy cansados y golpeados.

El único q no había sido alcanzado por el viento oscuro fue Seraphimon quien estaba más lejos, todavía recuperando fuerzas después de haber curado a sus amigos.

Seraphimon comienza a levantarse, y ve a todos sus amigos derrotados. Estaba a punto de levantarse para a luchar pero…

Ve en el suelo algo q estaba brillando y lo recoge, "era el silbato de Gatomon".

SERAPHIMON: (pensando) No vamos a poder vencerlo solos… (Apretando el silbato en su mano con mucho cuidado) necesitamos ayuda.

Entonces…

Seraphimon comienza a volar y a alejarse del campo de batalla. Los digimons ven a Seraphimon alejándose, dejando a todos confundidos.

WARGREYMON: ¡Seraphimon ¿A dónde vas? (tratando de levantarse)

SERPAHIMON: (volteando a verlo) ¡Descuida, volveré con ayuda!

Seraphimon se aleja cada vez mas hasta q ya no se ve. Los demás elegidos empezaban a recuperarse del ataque de viento oscuro y se preparan nuevamente para seguir luchando contra Belial Imperialdramon.

Muy lejos de la zona de batalla, Veemon se encuentra sentado en el suelo recostado contra una roca.

Veemon mira a su alrededor, puede observar a una gran cantidad de personas reunidas. Todas eran las personas q habían sido evacuadas de la ciudad por el ataque de los caballeros reales, y otras personas q todavía permanecían en la ciudad durante el ataque, y q ahora debido a la técnica de "Dimensión Oscura", todas esas personas estaban expuestas.

Entre todas esas personas, habían niños q lloraban y se aferraban a sus padres, y personas de distintas edades con heridas q eran ayudados por las demás personas.

Viendo a todas esas personas y el desierto oscuro en la q se había transformado el mundo, Veemon se siente muy triste y baja la marida, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y estaba a punto de llorar… pero escucha un pequeño ruido q le impide hacerlo.

Al principio no hace mucho caso, pero vuelve a escucharlo.

¿?: ¡Veemon! (gritando)

Veemon voltea la mirada para ver de dónde proviene el grito. Una pequeña sombra comienza a acercarse bajando desde el cielo. Veemon no logra distinguir de q es la sombra, pero mientras la sombra se acerca cada vez mas, Veemon logra reconocer de quien era la sombra, ¡era Patamon!

Patamon siguió descendiendo hasta aterrizar al lado de Veemon. Patamon estaba algo cansado y respiraba de forma acelerada hasta q logro recuperar algo de aliento y volteo a ver a Veemon quien estaba algo sorprendido de verlo.

PATAMON: Vaya… casi no te encuentro Veemon, enserio de alejaste mucho amigo (sonriendo)

Veemon tardo un poco en contestar debido a su sorpresa. Cuando se calmo, volvió a ponerse triste y volteo la cabeza para no ver a su amigo a los ojos, lo q confundió un poco a Patamon.

VEEMON: ¿Q haces aquí Patamon?

PATAMON: Vine a buscarte, necesitamos tu ayuda.

VEEMON: ¿Mi ayuda? (volteando a ver a Patamon)

Patamon dio un gran respiro y empezó a hablar.

PATAMON: Sabemos q fue Diaboromon el te obligo a hacer todas esas cosas malas, el mismo nos lo dijo, pero ahora es más poderoso, clono tus datos, los de Imperialdramon y de los caballeros reales y los uso para crearse un cuerpo más poderoso, ahora es Belial Imperialdramon.

VEEMON: Ya veo… pero… ¿q quieres q yo haga? (aun triste)

PATAMON: Hemos luchado contra él, pero es muy fuerte, necesitamos q nos ayudes a pelear contra él, si peleamos juntos se q podremos vencerlo…

VEEMON: ¡Basta! (gritando, dejando a Patamon algo asustado)

PATAMON: Pero Veemon…

VEEMON: ¡Yo no puedo pelear contra él!

PATAMON: Si puedes, el clono tus datos pero no los robo, aun puedes evolucionar.

VEEMON: Si, creo q aun puedo evolucionar a mi forma mega, pero no lo hare.

PATAMON: ¿Por q? (confundido)

Veemon señala a todas las personas q se encontraban en ese lugar y Patamon voltea a ver a todas las personas, viendo la condición en la q estaban.

VEEMON: ¡Yo cause todo este desastre, no puedo volver a luchar, si lo hago lo único q terminare haciendo son mas desastres!

PATAMON: Eso no es cierto.

VEEMON: (cerrando los ojos, llorando) Debo aceptarlo, soy un verdadero tonto, ya hice suficiente daño, todo lo q a sucedido es mi culpa, eh lastimado a muchos y también muchos han muerto por mi culpa. Yo… no merezco ayudarlos ni q me ayuden, a veces siento q quisiera morirme y nunca volver, por q me doy cuenta q soy alguien q no vale la pena.

Patamon estaba sorprendido de escuchar a Veemon, las cosas q decía no eran propias de el aunque también entendía como debía sentirse después de todo lo q había pasado.

PATAMON: (Extendiendo sus alas) ¡Ya reacciona! (dando un giro, dándole varias cachetadas a Veemon con sus alas)

Veemon cae al suelo debido a los golpes. Poco a poco se recupera y mira a Patamon bastante sorprendido y sin poder hablar, tocándose la mejilla q había quedado bastante roja.

PATAMON: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Veemon, perdóname por haberte golpeado (secándose las lagrimas) pero es q ya no soporto escucharte hablar de ese modo, por q… no estás siendo tú mismo.

VEEMON: ¿Q quieres decir?

PATAMON: (sonriendo levemente, ayudando a levantar a Veemon) Tal vez tú y yo no hayamos sido tan unidos como lo fuiste tú con Wormmon, o yo con Gatomon, pero eso no me impidió darme cuenta de cómo eres, más allá de cómo te mostrabas siempre junto con Davis.

VEEMON: No entiendo.

PATAMON: (Sonriendo) Me di cuenta de que eres alguien q se esmera mucho ser fuerte para proteger a los demás, eres valiente, pero también eres inteligente, además… eres un buen digimon, nunca lo dije pero… te admiro mucho por tu fuerza y por tu deseo de proteger a otros, creo q fue eso, y el hecho de q Tk maduro el q me hizo madurar y hacerme más fuerte.

VEEMON: ¿Enserio? Pues… es curioso por q desde q me soy digimon elegido te eh admirado Patamon. Por q a pesar de q al principio eras algo infantil según me contaron, fuiste madurando y siempre has sido el más fuerte de los elegidos, y siempre has luchado para proteger a Tk y a los demás, arriesgando tu propio cuello, y así como tú te esfuerzas por proteger a Tk, yo quise hacer lo mismo con Davis.

PATAMON: Pues… gracias, aunque ya lo sabía, por q Gatomon nos lo conto cuando nos dijo su historia contigo en el desierto, incluso dijo q tu y yo nos parecíamos, y creo q no se equivoca.

Luego de esto, Veemon se poso algo nervioso lo q causo q Patamon empezara a reír en voz baja.

VEEMON: ¿Gatomon les conto eso? ¿q tanto les conto? (algo nervioso)

PATAMON: (sonriendo, mirándolo fijamente) jajaja, Todo y sin omitirse nada, como la ayudaste cuando estuvo herida, q le enseñaste a usar técnicas q habías aprendido viendo películas y practicando, incluso… nos dijo q fuiste el primero en darle un dulce beso en la boca, y por cierto, déjame ser el primero en felicitarte por ese logro (dándole a Veemon algunas palmadas suaves en el hombro)

VEEMON: oye… ¿No estás molesto por q la bese antes q tu? (confundido)

PATAMON: No, ¿por q debería estar molesto?

VEEMON: Es q… bueno… yo sabía q tu estas enamorado de ella, ¿recuerdas? Me lo contaste después de q vencimos a Malonmyotismon.

PATAMON: Lo sé, y entiendo por q piensas q me podría enojar. Pero Gatomon no es mi propiedad, yo no puedo obligarla a q este conmigo ni decirle a quien puede o no besar, mucho menos cuando yo no había sido abierto con mis sentimientos.

VEEMON: Bueno si, pero…

PATAMON: Y además (interrumpiendo) yo sé q lo q sientes por Gatomon es sincero, se que tú la amas con el corazón. Así q no me molestaría si tú y ella terminarían juntos. Después de todo (sacando el silbato de Gatomon y entregándoselo a Veemon) lo que importa es q Gatomon sea feliz, además sin importar con quién de nosotros dos termine Gatomon, eso no debería afectar la amistad entre nosotros.

Veemon se queda mirando el silbato y recuerda los buenos momentos q compartió con Gatomon, y las veces q él y Patamon pelearon juntos contra los enemigos y lo mucho q le hubiera gustado q él y Patamon fueran buenos amigos y compañeros en los combates.

VEEMON: (apretando el puño donde sostiene el silbato, sonriendo) Gracias Patamon, enserio gracias por buscarme y hablar conmigo, realmente necesitaba q alguien me hiciera reaccionar, para q dejara de actuar como un idiota.

PATAMON: Recuerda q cuentas con mi ayuda y… ¿vendrás a luchar con nosotros contra Belial Imperialdramon?

VEEMON: (mirando hacia otro lado) No lo sé… no estoy seguro… yo

PATAMON: (sonriendo) Tranquilo, entiendo q aun no te sientas bien, así q te dejare para q lo pienses (comenzando a volar) Iré a luchar junto a los demás, te estaremos esperando.

VEEMON: (mirando a Patamon q ya estaba bastante elevado) ¿Crees q realmente podré a pelear? Tú ves q no me siento seguro de mi mismo ¿y aun si crees que podre luchar otra vez?

PATAMON: Por supuesto. (sonriendo)

VEEMON: ¿Por q estas tan seguro?

PATAMON: (sonriendo) Por q confió ti, bueno… nos vemos (comenzando a volar alejándose)

Mientras Patamon se aleja, Veemon se queda observando el silbato, con una sonrisa llena de seguridad. Hacía poco se sentía miserable, pero hablar con Patamon le había devuelto el ánimo.

VEEMON: (pensando) Patamon, Davis, amigos… (mirando el silbato, apretándolo en su mano) Gracias por confiar en mí… ¡No los defraudare!

Seraphimon regreso a la zona de batalla con sus compañeros. Al llegar, vio q los digimons elegidos parecían estar recuperados, y seguían luchando con toda su fuerza contra Belial Imperialdramon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON:¡Ala Nocturna! (Batiendo con toda su fuerza sus alas)

Una gran ráfaga de viento oscuro va directamente hacia los dos mega digimons.

Wargreymon se quita sus alas y las utiliza como escudo para protegerse, y Metalgarurumon libera sus espadas y las coloca en frente para bloquear el ataque. El viento choca con gran fuerza contra ellos, pero los digimons igual tratan de resistir.

CODY: ¡Resistan!

YOLEI: ¡Uds pueden!

Belial Imperialdramon deja de batir sus alas y los dos mega digimons se desprotegen para seguir luchando.

WARGREYMON: ¿vamos? (mirando a su compañero)

METALGARURUMON: Vamos

Ambos vuelan hacia el digimon oscuro a toda velocidad.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Cadenas Infernales! (liberando dos largas cadenas y enviándolas a los elegidos)

Ambos digimons se colocan en la misma posición q lo habían hecho cuando Belial Imperialdramon había usado su Ala Nocturna y logran bloquear las cadenas.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Aun no acabo (haciendo un movimiento con sus manos)

De las puntas de las dos cadenas, salen dos enormes cuchillas y van directamente hacia los digimons

Pero…

Algo golpea las cadenas…

IZZY: ¡Herculeskabuterimon!

JOE: ¡Plesiothmon!

DAVIS: (sorprendido) ¡Lograron levantarse!

Los dos mega digimons habían golpeados y desviado las cadenas. Herculeskabuterimon había hecho q la cadenas se enredara en su brazo mientras q Plesiothmon la sujetaba entre sus dientes, y entre los dos comenzaron a jalar las cadenas con toda su fuerza, jalando a Belial Imperialdramon con ellas.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No son más fuertes q yo! (jalando las cadenas hacia el)

PLESIOTHMON Y HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Eso lo veremos! (jalando con más fuerza por su lado)

Entonces…

Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon se paran cada uno sobre una de las cadenas y comienza a correr por ellas hasta llegar a Belial Imperialdramon. Los mega digimons siguen corriendo y llegan a la espalda del digimon oscuro, justo en la zona donde salían las cadenas.

KEN: ¿Q es lo q van a hacer esos dos?

Wargreymon entierra sus garras en la parte de la cual sale la cadena q sujetaba Plesiothmon, lo mismo hace Metalgarurumon con la cadena de Herculeskabuterimon, enterrando sus espadas.

La espalda comienza a sangrar a chorros y Belial Imperialdramon comienza a gritar de dolor.

Ambos digimons, sujetando todavía las cadenas, comienzan a girar alrededor de Belial Imperialdramon, amarrándolo poco a poco entre sus propias cadenas.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (Con su espalda todavía sangrando) No van a detenerme…

El digimon oscuro comienza a ser cubierto por una enorme aura oscura q crecía cada vez mas y mas. Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon siguen apoyados en la espalda de Belial Imperialdramon, y los demás digimons fueron hacia el mega digimon oscuro para pelear contra él.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡NO VAN A DETENERME!

Entonces… Belial Imperialdramon libera una poderosa onda de energia oscura, la cual derriba a todos los digimons q estaban cerca.

KARI: ¡Amigos, no! (triste)

Todos los digimons parecian estar bastante debiles y apenas si podian moverse

Belial Imperialdramon comienza a elevarse en el aire, queddando sobre todos los digimons.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: se acabaron los juegos (haciendo aparecer su espada) ¡ACABARE CON UDS!

Belial Imperialdramon vuela lo mas rapido q puede hacia los digimon elegidos. Lanza una escotacado con su espada para atacar….

Pero…

Algo bloquea el ataque de Belial Imperialdramon, eran Vikemon y Valkiriemon, con sus espadas extendidas.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (furioso) ¡Imposible, se supone q todos estaban derrotados!

Los dos mega digimons logran empujarlo con sus espadas y hacen q se aleje, pero igual, el mega digimon no se rinde y se dispone a seguir luchando.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (con su espada extendida) ¡Vengan, denme todo lo q tengan!

VIKEMON: ¡Muy bien, tú lo pediste! (con su espada de Odín en las manos, corriendo hacia su enemigo)

Vikemon deja de correr, da un salto y ataca con su espada. Pero Belial Imperialdramon logra bloquearlo con su espada.

Vikemon coloca todo su peso sobre su espada mientras Belial Imperialdramon sigue bloqueando el ataque con su espada. Finalmente, el digimon oscuro empuja a Vikemon, haciendo q pierda el equilibrio y caiga el suelo.

Belial Imperialdramon ataque con su espada pero…

Otra espada aparece y bloquea el ataque, era Valkiriemon.

VALKIRIEMON: ¡No dejare q lastimes a mi amigo! (resistiendo la fuerza de la espada del digimon oscuro)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No molestes insecto!

Belial Imperialdramon concentra energía en sus ojos y dispara dos rayos láser a Valkiriemon, dejándolo noqueado y haciendo q caiga al suelo.

YOLEI: ¡Valkiriemon!

CODY: ¡Vikemon, pro favor levántate!

Belial Imperialdramon toma distancia y hace aparecer una esfera de energía eléctrica negra en sus manos.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Desaparezcan de este mundo, Demonio Trueno! (disparando una la descarga de energía directamente a Vikemon y a Valkiriemon.

Pero…

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (apareciendo, poniéndose en medio del ataque y sus amigos) ¡Prominencia Caótica! (Protegiéndose con sus tenazas, creando un campo de energía oscura)

Grandkuwagamon intenta retener el poder Belial Imperialdramon, pero el ataque traspasa la Prominencia Caótica y derriba a Grandkuwagamon.

KEN: ¡Grandkuwagamon!

TK: ¡No, los derroto a todos! (furioso)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Jajaja, parece q al final ninguno de estos tontos fue capaz de derrotarme!

¿?: ¡No estes tan seguro! (gritando)

Belial Imperialdramon voltea a ver quien le estaba gritando. Era Seraphimon, con su espada excalibur extendida.

Seraphimon se acerca cada vez más, pero una vez esta lo suficientemente cerca, Belial Imperialdramon le da un golpe en el estomago y luego le daba una patada en la cara, derribándolo. Seraphimon intenta mandarle un puño, pero Belial Imperialdramon detiene su golpe y vuelve a golpearlo y a derribarlo, dejandolo en el suelo.

Seraphimon trata de levantarse, pero Belial Imperialdramon le coloca el pie encima impidiéndole moverse.

TK: (gritando) ¡Maldito, suéltalo!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡jajaja, oblígame niño tonto! (pisando con más fuerza a Seraphimon)

Los digimon observan impotentes mientras Belial Imperialdramon pisa con fuerza a Seraphimon, querían ayudarlo, pero estaban demasiado débiles como para poder luchar contra él.

Después de varios minutos, el digimon oscuro deja de pisar a Seraphimon, y hace aparecer su espada.

KARI: ¡no, Seraphimon! (gritando, siendo sujetada por Tk)

Belial Imperialdramon usa su pie para voltearlo y hacer q quede cara arriba.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (tomando su espada, listo para enterrársela a Seraphimon) Serás el primero en morir… ángel estúpido.

La espada del digimon oscuro comienza a descender, estaba muy cerca de matar a Seraphimon…

TK: ¡Seraphimon!

Parece ser el fin…

Pero…

Una espada blanca aparece y bloquea la espada negra.

Todos voltean a ver de quien era esa espada

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Tu! (sorprendido)

TK: Pero si es…

DAVIS: ¡Imperialdramon!

Efectivamente, era Imperialdramon Paladín quien había bloqueado el ataque, usando su espada empuja a Belial Imperialdramon y lo saca de balance, haciendo q caiga al suelo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Seraphimon, ¿estás bien? (volteando a verlo)

SERAPHIMON: si… Gracias por salvarme (poniéndose de pie otra vez)

IMPERIALDRAMON: Creíste q no vendría ¿verdad?

SERAPHIMON: pues… ya estaba dudando, jajaja (sujetándose el cuello)

DAVIS: Imperialdramon (sonriendo)

IMPERIALDRAMON: Hola Davis, (volteando a ver a su compañero) espero q me disculpes por haberme ido, pero ya no lo volveré hacer, ahora si estamos juntos otra vez (levantando el pulgar y Davis hace lo mismo)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (poniéndose de pie) ¡Infeliz, ¿por q demonios regresaste?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Por q yo nunca me rendiré, debo admitir q con todo lo q sucedió me sentí miserable y sentí q todo era mi culpa, pero aun así… mis amigos jamás han dejado de creer en mí, y tampoco han dejado de creer en sí mismos, incluso Gatomon a pesar de perder la vida, no dejo de creer en mi… (extendiendo su espada, sujetando en esa misma mano el silbato de Gatomon) y… si ellos pueden hacer eso entonces… ¡Yo debo hacer lo mismo! (moviendo su espada liberando una onda de energía)

El ataque golpea a Belial Imperialdramon pero el digimon oscuro logra resistir el ataque.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Realmente crees q me vencerás tu solo?

SEPRAHIMON: (haciéndose al lado de Imperialdramon) El no va a enfrentarte solo, yo lo ayudare a enfrentarte y a destruirte.

WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON: (levantándose) ¡Nosotros también lucharemos!

ROSEMON: Uds dos se me quedan ahí quietos, aun no pueden luchar (haciendo q se sienten en el suelo otra vez)

Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon tratan de levantarse otra vez, pero Rosemon se los impide, tomándolos de la cabeza y empujándolos para q se queden sentados, aunque los dos mega digimon siguen tratando de levantarse.

WARGREYMON: (tratando de levantarse otra vez) déjanos Rosemon, nosotros aun podemos luchar.

METALGARURUMON: (haciendo lo mismo q Wargreymon) No estamos tan débiles como parecemos, nosotros debemos luchar.

Los dos mega digimon finalmente logran ponerse de pie otra vez, pero empujan sin querer a Rosemon al hacerlo. Ambos ya iban a ir a encontrarse con Imperialdramon y Seraphimon, pero Phoenixmon les pone una de sus garras encima, aplastándolos para q se queden quietos.

PHOENIXMON: (sin quitar su garra, fingiendo estar enojada) ¡Escúchenme uds dos, todos estamos cansados, debemos recuperar nuestras fuerzas así q dejaremos q ellos dos luchen ¿está claro?

WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON: (aguantando el peso del ave digimon) si señora.

PHOENIXMON: Además… (mirando a Imperialdramon y a Seraphimon, sonriendo) será interesante ver pelear a estos dos juntos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Muchas gracias chicos.

VIKEMON: Entonces… Creo q es su turno de combatir

PLESIOTHMON: (sonriendo) Denle una paliza por nosotros.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Confiamos en uds chicos.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: Luchen con todas sus fuerzas.

VALKIRIEMON: (lanzando un puño al aire, sonriendo) Si, demuéstrenle a ese bueno para nada de lo q son capaces.

SERAPHIMON: Por supuesto q lo haremos (haciendo aparecer su espada excalibur)

IMPERIALDRAMON: oye Seraphimon…

SERPAHIMON: ah? ¿q sucede?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (sujetando su guardabrazo derecho) solo pensaba, q si vas a luchar junto a mí, entonces… (quitándose el guardabrazos de un solo jalón) debemos estar en igualdad de condiciones. (lanzándole el guardabrazo a Seraphimon)

Seraphimon toma el guardabrazo y se lo coloca en el brazo derecho, le quedaba perfecto.

SERAPHIMON: (exhibiendo sus nuevo guardabrazos con garras) ¡Ahora si estoy listo para luchar contra el q sea!

Mientras los demás digimons descansan, Imperialdramon y Seraphimon se acercan a Belial Imperialdramon, con sus espadas y sus garras extendidas, preparados para luchar contra su enemigo.

Continuara…


	35. Capitulo 22: Ritmo de Batalla

CAPITULO 22:

Mientras los demás digimons descansan, Imperialdramon y Seraphimon se acercan a Belial Imperialdramon, con sus espadas y sus garras extendidas, preparados para luchar contra su enemigo.

JOE: (ajustando sus lentes) esto será nuevo.

IZZY: si, es la primera vez q vemos a Imperialdramon y a Seraphimon luchar mano a mano.

KEN: Solo espero q ambos puedan triunfar.

Belial Imperialdramon estaba ansioso por empezar a luchar, pero los digimons elegidos no se movían de su sitio.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Q ESTAN ESPERANDO (extendiendo su espada) VENGAN Y PELEEN!

SERAPHIMON: Como tú quieras (extendiendo sus garras)

Seraphimon estaba a punto de correr hacia el digimon oscuro, pero Imperialdramon lo sujeta del hombro y lo detiene.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Espera un momento Seraphimon.

SERAPHIMON: ¿ocurre algo malo?

IMPERIALDRAMON: No, no pasa nada es solo q…

SERAPHIMON: es solo q…

IMPERIALDRAMON: Q podríamos hacer más interesante esta pelea ¿no crees?

Seraphimon no entendía bien de q estaba hablando su amigo, pero estaba seguro de q Imperialdramon tenía algo en mente.

SERAPHIMON: Tal vez, pero… ¿cómo podrías hacer mas interesante una pelea?

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Davis! (volteando a ver a su compañero)

DAVIS: ¿si?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Dime ¿trajiste tu I-pod?

TODOS: ¿I-pod?

Todos voltean a ver a Davis y el comienza a buscar entre su ropa algo hasta q finalmente lo saca de un bolsillo de su pantalón, un I-pod de color azul.

DAVIS: (sonriendo, mostrando el I-pod) Aquí esta.

KARI: oye… ¿q diablos haces con un I-pod en un lugar como este? (algo molesta)

DAVIS: es q… en los momentos más estresantes me gusta escuchar música.

TK: y entonces ¿por q no lo habías sacado antes?

DAVIS: Bueno… es q no me acordaba q lo tenía.

TK: (sonriendo) Tu no cambias, eres igual de distraído q siempre.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Perfecto, ¿trajiste también la mochila con bocinas?

Davis se quita la chaqueta. En la espalda, llevaba una pequeña mochila blanca, con partes plásticas a lado y lado, y en cada lado había una bocina. Todos estaban bastante extrañados, y no entendían para q traía todas esas cosas.

TAI: ¡¿Hasta bocinas trajiste? (sorprendido)

SORA: ¿Dónde crees q estamos? ¿En una fiesta o q? (enojada)

YOLEI: Si, estamos en una fiesta q ya se puso pesada, y en donde el anfitrión nos quiere ver muertos (enojada)

DAVIS: solo los traje por q tenía pensado salir hoy al parque para escuchar música, pero el ataque de los caballeros reales arruino mis planes, y como Izzy nos llama para reunirnos, no tuve tiempo de devolverme a mi casa para dejar todo esto (algo apenado).

IMPERIALDRAMON: No importa Davis, es más, es perfecto q tengas todo esto aquí.

KEN: (mirando a Imperialdramon) ¿por q es perfecto?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Verán (cruzándose de brazos) a veces, escuchar música es inspirador, y al escuchar música sentimos… como decirlo… hacemos mejor las cosas escuchando buena música, o también escuchando música podemos pensar mejor las cosas ¿no lo creen?

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo q había dicho Imperialdramon y sonreían. Sabían q en eso el mega digimon tenía razón, de q a veces se hacían mejor las cosas escuchando música.

MATT: (sonriendo) Tienes razón, como músico q soy, se q tienes razón.

CODY: (sonriendo) y como tú conoces bien a Davis, ya te suponías q el traería un I-pod y bocinas.

IMPERIALDRAMON: exacto.

VALKIRIEMON: y es q… ¿estás pensando poner música para pelear?

IMPERIALDRAMON: así es.

ROSEMON: (sonriendo) vaya, eso sí es ser original, ¿y q tipo de música utilizaras?

IMPERIALDRAMON: usare mi canción favorita.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: no sabía q tuvieras una canción favorita (algo sorprendido)

VIKEMON: ¿y q canción es?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (mirando a Davis) ya sabes q canción es. ¿Podrías ponerla por favor?

DAVIS: (sonriendo) por supuesto.

Davis comienza a buscar la canción mientras q Imperialdramon se para junto a Seraphimon y ambos se preparan para pelear.

SERPAHIMON: oye Imperialdramon ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

IMPERIALDRAMON: si claro, ¿q es?

SERAPHIMON: ¿Por q quieres poner música para pelear? Digo, no es tenga nada de malo, pero… no es muy común.

IMPERIALDRAMON: La verdad, es q aun no me siento seguro, necesito algo mas q me motive a luchar, y pensé q una buena canción podría servir.

SERPAHIMON: entiendo, pero ¿q es lo q tengo q hacer?

IMPERIALDRAMON: tu solo sígueme y déjate llevar por el ritmo de la música.

Seraphimon no estaba del todo seguro de lo q Imperialdramon haría, mucho menos lo convencía lo de la idea de poner música, pero el digimon ángel confiaba en Imperialdramon, y seguiría con su plan, fuera cual fuera.

Ambos digimons se preparan para luchar contra Belial Imperialdramon, quien parecía estar impaciente.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (bastante impaciente) ¿y bien? ¿No van a luchar contra mí?

IMPERIALDRAMON: por supuesto q si, solo espera un momento.

Imperialdramon voltea a ver a Davis. El castaño estaba sonriendo, parecía ser q había encontrado la canción correcta. Conecto el I-pod a la mochila y puso todo al máximo volumen para q se escucha por todas partes.

DAVIS: ¡Todo está listo! (mirando a su digimon)

IMPERIALDRAMON: Perfecto, (volteando a ver a su enemigo) q empiece el espectáculo.

Los dos digimons se preparan, y Davis presiona el botón Play y la música comienza a sonar.

.com/watch?v=RI-oJn-ZwtM

(Esta es la canción favorita de Imperialdramon, es música de fondo, se recomienda reproducirla y repetirla)

Ambos digimons comienzan a moverse con movimientos suaves y lentos. Se colocan en posición de combate, una pierna y un brazo hacia el frente, y el otro brazo y pierna hacia atrás.

Finalmente…

Ambos, con sus espadas y sus garras extendidas comienzan a correr hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Necesitaran mas q eso para poder detenerme, fuego de las sombras! (disparando varias bolas de fuego negro)

Pero al ritmo de la música, ambos mega digimons saltan, giran y se agachan, esquivando cada uno de los ataques.

BELIAL IMPERIALDAMON: ¡No traten de burlarse de mí! (disparando mas bolas de fuego)

Las bolas de fuego van directo hacia Seraphimon e Imperialdramon…

TK: ¡Seraphimon, Imperialdramon tengan cuidado!

Las bolas de fuego van directo hacia ellos, pero…

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Ahora! (dando un salto)

En el aire, Imperialdramon usa su garras y su espada, deshaciendo todas las bolas de fuego antes de q caigan

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Maldito, tomas esto! (disparando mas bolas de fuego)

Las bolas de fuego van directo hacia Imperialdramon, pero se protege con sus brazos y resiste las bolas de fuego q chocan contra él.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Tal vez resististe mis ataques de fuego (extendiendo su espada) ¡Pero ya no podrás resistir mi fuerza! (dando un salto)

El digimon oscuro comienza a acercarse cada vez más a Imperialdramon, q aun estaba algo conmocionado por los ataques q había recibido previamente.

DAVIS: ¡No, Imperialdramon!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡JAJAJAJAJA, ESTE ES TU FIN! (preparándose para atacar con su espada)

Belial Imperialdramon estaba listo para atacar, y en ese Imperialdramon parecía q no podría defenderse…

Pero…

SERAPHIMON: ¡¿acaso te olvidaste de mi? (volando hacia el digimon oscuro)

Belial Imperialdramon voltea a ver, pero no alcanza a reaccionar. Seraphimon aprovecha la oportunidad y le da un poderoso puñetazo en la barbilla, dejándolo bastante aturdido.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: (sorprendido) ¡Q increíble golpe, nunca había visto a Seraphimon golpear con tal fuerza!

Belial Imperialdramon trata de incorporarse nuevamente pero da un giro en el aire, dándole una patada a Belial Imperialdramon justo en rostro haciendo q empiece a caer.

VIKEMON: (sorprendido) Fue un buen golpe, Belial Imperialdramon no podrá recuperarse de esto tan fácilmente.

Pero…

Belial Imperialdramon empieza a disparar otra vez bolas de fuego, cayendo más rápido, chocando contra el suelo. Las bolas de fuego van directo hacia Imperialdramon y Seraphimon, pero utilizando sus garras las deshacen completamente.

ROSEMON: esos dos son bastante fuertes, y hacen un muy buen equipo.

VALKIRIEMON: Tienes razón Rosemon, Belial Imperialdramon ya puede darse por derrotado.

Los dos mega digimons comienzan a descender mientras q Belial Imperialdramon se pone de pie, bastante molesto.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Aun no termino, Cadenas Infernales! (haciendo aparecer cadenas de su espalda)

Belial Imperialdramon dispara las cadenas hacia los digimons y estas se enredan alrededor de ellos, dejándolos atrapados.

TK: ¡No, los atrapo!

Pero…

Mientras la música sigue, ambos digimons corren y dan un salto en el aire…

TAI: ¿Q están haciendo esos dos? (confundido)

Entonces…

Ambos comienzan a girar, amarándose más entre las cadenas, pero también acercándose cada vez más hacia Belial Imperialdramon. Mientras se acercan, ambos mueven las manos en las q tienen sujetas sus espadas, poniéndolas de forma lateral.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Q? (viendo a los dos digimons acercándose)

Con sus espadas extendidas, ambos digimons siguen girando a alta y cortan los brazos de Belial Imperialdramon, liberando enormes cantidades de sangre. Todos quedan sorprendidos por el logro de ambos digimons, pero asqueados por la cantidad de sangre derramada.

PHOENIXMON: ¡q asco! (tapándose los ojos)

METALGARURUMON: es cierto (poniendo cara de asco) pero al menos lograron dañarlo de una forma q nosotros no pudimos, y por cierto linda…

PHOENIXMON: ¿sí? (destapándose los ojos, mirando a Metalgarurumon)

METALGARURUMON: ¿podrías quitarnos tus hermosas garras de encima por favor? (todavía aguantando el peso del ave digimon)

WARGREYMON: no puedo respirar… (casi ahogándose)

PHOENIXMON: ah, lo siento (quitándole su garra de encima a los dos digimons dejándolos respirar)

Los brazos cortados de Belial Imperialdramon caen al suelo y se retuercen durante unos segundos hasta q se quedan quietos, mientras q Belial Imperialdramon cae de rodillas, gritando de dolor.

Ambos digimons logran romper las cadenas q los sujetaban, y al ritmo de la música q todavía estaba soñando, caminan hacia el digimon oscuro.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (apuntándole a Belial Imperialdramon con su espada) Nada mal ¿no crees?

Pero…

El digimon oscuro comienza a reírse en voz baja, alterando un poco a los dos digimons elegidos.

SERAPHIMON: ¿de q te estás riendo?

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: jajajaja, q ingenuos son.

Entonces…

Los brazos de Belial Imperialdramon comienzan a flotar, apretando los puños.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡MUERAN!

Los brazos salen disparados hacia Seraphimon e Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Vamos!

SERAPHIMON: ¡Sí!

Ambos mega digimons extienden sus garras y corren hacia los brazos de Belial Imperialdramon. Los brazos atacan a los digimons, pero ellos utilizan sus espadas para bloquear el ataque y empujan los brazos alejándolos de ellos.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Aun no eh terminado.

Los ojos de Belial Imperialdramon comienzan a brillar y los brazos comienzan a volar en círculo alrededor de los digimons. Imperialdramon y Seraphimon intentan seguir los brazos con los ojos, pero se mueven muy rápido.

Entonces…

Ambos digimons deciden no moverse ni atacar, solo siguen escuchando la música q aun suena mientras los brazos de Belial Imperialdramon se siguen moviendo alrededor de ellos.

KEN: (confundido) pero… ¿q es lo q están haciendo? ¿Por q no atacan?

GRANDKUWAGAMON: Tal vez… no sé, están esperando el momento indicado para atacar, al ritmo de la música.

KEN: Aun pienso q eso de poner música es muy raro.

VALKIRIEMON: pero parece q les está funcionando.

Los brazos vuelan hacia los digimons q ellos siguen escuchando la música…

Finalmente…

IMPERIALDRAMON Y SERAPHIMON: ¡Garra Imperial! (golpeando los brazos con toda su fuerza)

Los brazos son alejados por los digimons elegidos pero la batalla no había acabado. Los ojos de Belial Imperialdramon siguen brillando y los brazos vuelven a ir hacia los digimons elegidos.

Pero…

Al ritmo de la música q se sigue repitiendo, Ambos digimons le dan un puño a los brazos de Belial Imperialdramon. Luego dan un paso hacia atrás, los brazos siguen atacando pero al mismo tiempo, los digimons bloquean los ataques con sus guardabrazos.

SERAPHIMON: (mirando a Imperialdramon) ¿solo vamos a bloquear?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (mirando a Seraphimon) Jajaja, por supuesto q no.

SERAPHIMON: Sabia q dirías eso.

Los digimons nuevamente empujan los brazos de Belial Imperialdramon y los alejan de ellos, y al mismo tiempo les dan una patada al mismo tiempo, derribándolos.

DAVIS: (sonriendo) ¡Muy bien Imperialdramon!

TK: (sonriendo) ¡Así es como se hace Seraphimon!

Los brazos vuelven a ir hacia Belial Imperialdramon y vuelven a unirse al digimon oscuro.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Muy bien, han luchado bien hasta ahora, pero esto aun no ha terminado, (apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo) ¡Yami no hebi!

Entonces…

WARGREYMON: ¡¿q es lo q está pasando?

El suelo empieza a temblar asustando a todos. Los digimon van hacia donde están los elegidos para poder protegerlos. Con sus compañeros a su lado, los chicos se sienten más tranquilos.

En ese momento…

JOE: oigan, ¿soy yo o Imperialdramon y Seraphimon parecen no está sorprendidos por el temblor?

Todos voltean a ver a los mega digimons. Efectivamente, ni Imperialdramon ni Seraphimon parecían estar alterados por el temblor, al contrario, estaban tranquilos, esperan a ver q era lo q sucedería y se preparaban para seguir.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Este tipo parece ser muy insiste, seguro se trae algo entre manos con ese temblor.

SERAPHIMON: lo sé, pero se q vamos a vencerlo, ah, por cierto Imperialdramon…

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿q sucede?

SERAPHIMON: ya hemos escuchado tu canción favorita pero… ¿no podríamos escuchar mi canción favorita ahora q debemos seguir luchando?

IMPERIALDRAMON: No sabía q tuvieras también una canción favorita, y claro q podemos escucharla.

SERAPHIMON: Gracias Imperialdramon.

DAVIS: bueno ¿pero cuál es la canción favorita de Seraphimon?

TK: (Quitándole el I-pod a Davis) déjame buscarla Davis, yo sé cuales (revisando todas las canciones)

Pasan algunos segundos hasta q Tk finalmente encuentra la canción correcta.

TK: Que suerte, si la tienes. Gracias Davis (devolviéndole el I-pod)

DAVIS: recibiéndolo, algo molesto) la próxima vez me lo podrías pedir por favor en vez de quitármelo.

TK: disculpa

KARI: (mirando a los digimons) ya van a empezar a luchar.

Belial Imperialdramon se pone de pie y ya estaba preparado para luchar. Pero Imperialdramon y Seraphimon también estaban listos.

SERAPHIMON: ahora eres tu quien deberá seguirme y dejarse llevar por la música Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: No hay ningún problema.

Davis presiona el botón Play y una nueva canción comienza a sonar.

.com/watch?v=3AsSoI_lgUA

(Esta es la canción favorita de Seraphimon, es música de fondo, se recomienda reproducirla y repetirla)

BELIAL IMPERIALDAMON: (enojado, viendo a los digimons escuchado su música) ¡Creen q poniendo música absurda van a derrotarme, necesitaran mas q eso si quieren superar mi técnica, jajajaja!

Entonces…

Del suelo comienzan a surgir dos enormes serpientes hechas de fuego negro. Las serpientes atacan pero…

Seraphimon e Imperialdramon dan un salto y caen sobre las cabezas de ellas.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Omega Sword!

SERPAHIMON: ¡Excalibur!

Ambos digimons entierran sus espadas en las cabezas de las serpientes y las hacen desaparecer.

Los digimons caen y empiezan a volar hacia Belial Imperialdramon, dándole una patada al mismo tiempo. Belial Imperialdramon comienza a tambalearse pero los digimons elegidos todavía no han terminado.

Seraphimon se agacha y da un giro con una pierna extendida, golpeando las piernas del digimon oscuro y haciendo q pierda el equilibrio. Imperialdramon aprovecha y da un salto.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Imperial Kick! (dándole una, derribándolo)

TAI: (sorprendido) esa fue una buena patada.

Belial Imperialdramon se pone de pie otra vez, pero los dos mega digimons ya estaban listos para atacar otra vez.

SERPAHIMON: ¡Ataquemos ahora, SENTENCIA!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡LASER DE POSITRONES!

Ambos disparan sus ataques al mismo tiempo, y van directo hacia el digimon oscuro.

Los elegidos miran la batalla nerviosos, pero ansiosos. Imperialdramon y Seraphimon habían luchado excelentemente y sabían q ganarían, pero no se habían dado cuenta de algo mas… Sus digivices comenzaban a brillar.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (extendiendo sus brazos) ¡FUEGO DE LAS SOMBRAS! (disparando enormes llamaradas de fuego negro)

Los ataques impactan uno contra otro con gran fuerza. Los digimons tratan de poner más energía en sus ataques para vencer a Belial Imperialdramon, pero…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡SENTIRAN EL VERDADERO CALOR DEL INFIERNO, JAJAJAJA! (Poniendo más energía en su fuego, haciéndolo mucho más grande)

El poder del fuego de las sombras poco a poco comienza a superar los ataques de Imperialdramon y Seraphimon.

KARI: (gritando) ¡Chicos, por favor deben resistir!

MATT: (preocupado) esto se ve mal, no sé cuánto tiempo podrán resistir los ataques de Belial Imperialdramon.

METALGARURUMON: Tranquilo Matt, debemos confiar en ellos.

El fuego de Belial Imperialdramon es cada vez más intenso, Seraphimon e Imperialdramon ya no pueden resistir más.

SERAPHIMON: (manteniendo su ataque) No podemos seguir así, sus poderes son más grandes.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Entonces… aprovechemos eso en su contra.

SERAPHIMON: De acuerdo amigo (entendiendo lo q Imperialdramon quería decir)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡DESAPARESCAN! (poniendo todo su poder en ese fuego)

Entonces…

Imperialdramon y Seraphimon dan un salto, deshaciendo sus propios ataques…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Q? (mirando hacia arriba y todavía disparando su fuego)

MIMI: (sorprendida) ¿pero q están haciendo ese par de locos?

Los dos mega digimons vuelan por sobre el ataque de fuego, llegando hacia donde estaba Belial Imperialdramon.

Belial Imperialdramon deshace su ataque de fuego, y se protege con sus brazos.

Seraphimon e Imperialdramon le dan una ola de patadas consecutivas mientras están en el aire.

CODY: guau, miren eso.

TAI: a eso le llamo una buena secuencia de patadas.

YOLEI: Esos dos son unos grandes peleadores.

Una última patada de ambos digimons derriba a Belial Imperialdramon. Pero estos dos todavía no han terminado.

IMPERIALDRAMON Y SERAPHIMON: (comenzando a caer) ¡GARRA IMPERIAL!

Los dos mega digimons desgarran a Belial Imperialdramon, abriéndole una gran herida y haciendo q caiga. Imperialdramon y Seraphimon abren sus alas y se impulsan hacia atrás, alejándose de Belial Imperialdramon y aterrizando.

SERAPHIMON: Parece q tenias razón, escuchar música es alentador.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿ves? ¿Te lo dije o no?

Pero…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (poniéndose nuevamente de pie) uds… nunca… nunca van a vencerme (extendiendo sus alas, haciendo aparecer cadenas de su espada) ¡No voy a dejarme derrotar!

La cortada causada por los digimons elegidos comienza a curarse y Seraphimon e Imperialdramon se preparan para seguir luchando.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Vamos!

Ambos comienzan a correr hacia Belial Imperialdramon con sus espadas extendidas.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡IDIOTAS! (disparando sus cadenas)

Los dos digimons dejan de correr y usan sus espadas para bloquear el ataque de las cadenas.

SERAPHIMON: ¡YA me harte! (corriendo hacia Belial Imperialdramon)

Las cadenas van hacia Seraphimon pero usando su espada, las hace pedazos mientras se acerca cada vez más al digimon oscuro.

Ambos digimons quedan frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Este es tu fin Belial Imperialdramon! (preparado a enterrarle su espada)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: jajaja, no lo creo

Seraphimon mira hacia el lado, y ve una de las cadenas de Belial yendo directo hacia el…..

Pero….

Imperialdramon aparece frente a Seraphimon y retiene la cadena con su espada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Estas cadenas no significan nada (destrozándola con su espada)

Belial Imperialdramon no puede reaccionar y los digimons aprovechan para poder atacarlo, enterrándole sus espadas, y dejándoles una profunda herida, haciendo q caiga derrotado.

WARGREYMON: (sorprendente) increíble

Los dos mega digimons se alejan de Belial Imperialdramon y comienzan a volar y se alejan de Belial Imperialdramon. Estaban cansados pero había luchado bien.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Buenos movimientos amigo, realmente eres asombroso (extendiéndole la mano a Seraphimon.

SERAPHIMON: (dándole la mano) Igual tú, realmente tu y yo somos un gran equipo.

DAVIS: (dándole la mano a Tk) Lo sabía, sabia q ellos dos lograrían triunfar.

TK: Ellos son increíbles, tal vez deberíamos seguir su ejemplo y ser mas unidos como equipo.

DAVIS: Vale intentarlo.

KARI: (sonriendo dándole un abrazo a ambos) me alegra escucharles decir eso, ya era bastante molesto ver q Davis siempre discutía con Tk.

Los demás digimons, q parecían sentirse mucho mejor y se acercan a Seraphimon e Imperialdramon.

METALGARURUMON: Estuvieron increíbles amigos, enserio los felicito.

SERAPHIMON: Gracias Metalgarurumon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Chicos, enserio les pido mil disculpas por todos los problemas q les eh causado.

PHOENIXMON: (sonriendo) olvídate eso…

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: lo único q importa es q estas de nuevo con nosotros y q eres el mismo de antes.

IMPERIALDRAMON: gracias…

WARGREYMON: Gracias a uds dos por luchar contra Belial Imperialdramon con tanto corazón.

ROSEMON: Si no fuera por uds, seguro el habría acabado con todo ya q no podíamos luchar.

VALKIRIEMON: Pero ahora estamos mejor y podremos ayudarlos a luchar.

Pero…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (poniéndose de pie) No… aun no… ¡AUN NO ESTOY DERROTADO (extendiendo sus alas completamente) ALA NOCTURNA! (batiéndolas con mucha fuerza, creando una poderosa ráfaga de viento oscuro)

La onda de viento oscuro había derribado a los digimons elegidos, pero ellos igual se habían vuelto a poner de pie.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (suspendido en el aire) ¡Jajajaja, uds once jamás podrán derrotarme!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Tal vez solo estemos once, pero lucharemos hasta el final, por defender este mundo, el digimundo, y destruirte!

Los digimons elegidos permanecían firmes en su decisión de pelear y no iban a dejar q Belial Imperialdramon los intimidara.

Pasaron unos segundos en los q todo estuvo en silencio hasta q….

¿?: ¡¿Q tal si sumamos trece?

Todos miran hacia arriba para ver quién era el q hablaba, la voz les sonaba muy familiar.

En el cielo, aparecen doce siluetas q poco a poco comienzan a descender. Mientras se acercan, todos logran identificar quienes eran, pero quedan sorprendidos, aunque también confundidos.

WARGREYMON: No es posible (aun si poder creerlo)

TAI: Son… (Casi sin poder hablar)

DAVIS: ¡Los caballeros reales! (grito)

Los elegidos todavía no lo podían creer, pero los caballeros reales, a quienes ellos habían derrotado antes, ahora estaban presentes ante ellos. Los caballeros empezaron a caminar con paso firme y se hicieron en medio de los digimons elegidos y de Belial Imperialdramon, observando fijamente al digimon oscuro.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡jajajaja ¿Quién diría q los caballeros reales volverían a mostrar sus rostros? (riéndose con fuerza) seguro y vinieron para seguir sirviéndome ¿verdad? Por q si es así, aun tenemos mucho q por hacer para q este mundo sea completamente nuestro.

Belial Imperialdramon comienza a reírse de los caballeros como todo un demente.

Pero…

ALPHAMON: (apuntándole a Belial Imperialdramon con su lanza) ¡Cierra la boca malnacido, (enojado) por tú y tus ambiciones hemos traicionado a nuestro señor, a nuestro digimundo, y nuestro juramento como caballeros de proteger a todos!

OMNIMON: ¡Dejamos nuestro lugar como guardianes solo para venir aquí, íbamos a destruir este mundo solo por tus deseos, y eso… jamás lo perdonare! (liberando su cañón, apuntándole a Belial Imperialdramon)

GALLANTMON: ¡No estamos orgullosos de lo q hicimos, perdimos nuestro honor… pero… (apuntándole al digimon oscuro con su lanza) lo vamos a recuperar haciendo lo correcto, y eso es eliminarte de la faz de la tierra!

Los tres caballeros seguían manteniendo sus armas extendidas, apuntando en todo momento a Belial Imperialdramon y los demás caballeros estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo. Pero ante la actitud ruda de los caballeros, Belial Imperialdramon solo se sigue riendo y los demás caballeros prefieren no hacerle caso.

Alphamon baja su lanza los otros lo imitan bajando también sus armas. Junto a sus caballeros, se acercan a los elegidos y a los digimons quienes no sabían q hacer o decir.

Los caballeros se colocan en frente de los elegidos y se arrodillan, haciendo una reverencia de respeto como si estuvieran presentando ante un rey, lo q deja tanto a los digimons como a los elegidos muy confundidos. Los caballeros nuevamente se colocan de pie.

TAI: (confundido) pero… ¿Cómo es posible q uds están…?

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¿vivos? (interrumpió y sonriendo)

TAI: Exacto

OMNIMON: mientras Seraphimon e Imperialdramon estaban luchando, sus digivice comenzaron a brillar. (señalando a los elegidos)

Todos sacan sus digivice y los miran. Efectivamente habían estado brillando y de hecho seguían brillando un poco, pero ellos no se habían dado cuento.

MAGNAMON: La forma en q ellos peleaban contra Belial Imperialdramon los lleno de confianza a todos en q triunfarían, y fue esa confianza la q hizo q sus digivice brillaran.

GALLANTMON: Fue ese brillo el q hizo q resucitáramos más rápido, q volviéramos a nuestras formas mega y q regresáramos al mundo real.

DYNASMON: Cuando Imperialdramon libero a Diaboromon de su cuerpo, también libero nuestros datos q había absorbido por nuestras armas.

KENTAURUSMON: (sonriendo) Ahora q estamos aquí, estamos libres del control q Diaboromon tenía sobre nosotros.

CRANIUMMON: Realmente lamentamos todo lo q hicimos, nunca fue nuestra intención.

LEOPARDMON: Creo… q tal vez las disculpas no valgan mucho ahora, pero estamos dispuestos a remediar lo q hemos hecho.

TK: (no muy confiado) y ¿Cómo piensan hacerlo?

EXAMON: Nos convertiremos en sus aliados en esta batalla, los ayudaremos a vencer a Belial Imperialdramon de una vez por todas.

TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS: ¡¿nuestros aliados?

ALPHAMON: Por Yggdrassil, y por proteger nuestro mundo, el mundo de los humano, y para recuperar nuestro honor, derrotaremos a Belial Imperialdramon. Pero sabemos bien q esa es también su responsabilidad y por eso, nos ponemos a su disposición.

Los elegidos se miran entre ellos y piensan un momento lo q los caballeros les habían dicho. Recordaban los malos ratos q habían pasado por culpa de ellos, pero también sabían q ellos no eran realmente los culpables de todo esto q había sucedido, además… estaban después a enmendarse con ellos.

Luego de unos segundos voltean a verlos y les sonríen.

DAVIS: (sonriendo) Si realmente quieren ayudarnos, entonces aceptamos q sean nuestros aliados.

Davis extiende la mano y Alphamon responde a eso extendiendo uno de sus dedos el cual Davis sujeta, en señal de acuerdo y todos les sonríen.

ALPHAMON: Gracias por aceptarnos como sus aliados en esta pelea.

SORA: Descuiden (sonriendo) de todos modos, sabemos q uds no tuvieron la culpa.

CODY: es cierto, todo esto sucedió por culpa de Diaboromon

GALLANTMON: Lo sabemos, y nuevamente gracias por aceptarnos.

MIMI: Aunque hay algo q no entiendo.

ALPHAMON: ¿q seria?

MIMI: Cuando llegaron, gritaron q sumaran 13, pero solo hay 12 caballeros.

Alphamon piensa un momento y de inmediato entiende lo q Mimi quería decir.

ALPHAMON: (mirando su espalda) ya puedes salir de ahí.

¿?: Pero tu capa es bastante suave y cómoda.

ALPHAMON: ya sal de ahí, además, creo q todos están ansiosos por verte.

¿?: De acuerdo.

En ese momento, la capa de Alphamon comienza a moverse y algo sale de ella, y corre por el brazo del caballero negro y va hacia Kari.

Kari sonríe, llora y casi se desmaya al ver q lo q había salido de la capa de Alphamon no era otra sino su compañera y su amiga, "era Gatomon".

KARI: (llorando) Gatomon… no puedo creerlo, estas aquí otra vez (abrazando a su amiga)

GATOMON: (llorando y sonriendo) También te extrañe mucho Kari, y como te dije, yo volvería al pueblo del inicio.

KARI: pero como…

GATOMON: cuando sus digivice estaban brillando yo también reviví antes de tiempo y me transporte al mundo real, y mientras venia me encontré con los caballeros reales. Ellos me contaron lo q Diaboromon hizo y q ya no estaban bajo su control, así q me vine con ellos.

KARI: (sonriendo) parecía q no querías salir de la espalda de Alphamon.

GATOMON: (sonriendo) Es q su capa se sentía demasiado cómoda y casi me quedo dormida ahí, y si nos hubiera demorado mas en llegar, seguro y me hubiera dormido.

Todos estaban felices de ver q Gatomon estaba bien, pero… por alguna razón, Imperialdramon dio la espalda para no verla. Seraphimon se dio cuenta de ello pero prefirió no comentar nada.

SERAPHIMON: (pensando) Imperialdramon…

Kari toma su digivice y lo apunta hacia Gatomon. Gatomon se suelta de las manos de Kari y se coloca frente a Kari mientras el digivice de la chica comienza a brillar.

KARI: (sonriendo) supongo q es momento de luchar ¿no es cierto?

GATOMON: así es, ¡GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLCE A…!

OPHANIMON: ¡OPHANIMON!

Ophanimon se acerca a cada uno de los digimons elegidos y los saluda a todos, dándoles un fuerte abrazo. Luego de abrazar a sus amigos, siguió con los caballeros reales.

Omnimon y Alphamon correspondieron el abrazo de la digimon, pero los demás… bueno… se sonrojaron mucho después de q Ophanimon les dio el abrazo, y los elegidos no pudieron evitar reírse al darse cuenta.

Luego Ophanimon fue hacia Seraphimon y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Seraphimon se sonrojo un poco pero igual correspondió el abrazo de su amiga, incluso la alzo entre sus brazos haciendo q Ophanimon se riera y la volvió a bajar.

SERAPHIMON: Estoy tan feliz de q estés de nuevo con nosotros Ophanimon (todavía abrazando a Ophanimon.

OPHANIMON: (jugando con el cabello de Seraphimon) A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Seraphimon, te extrañe mucho.

SERPAHIMON: No pensé q te vería tan pronto, pero me alegra verte otra vez, y q estés bien.

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo) Tu también estas muy bien amigo, diste una gran batalla.

SERAPHIMON: ¿enserio lo crees?

OPHANIMON: Por supuesto q sí, es más, estoy completamente segura de q ahora eres más fuerte q yo.

SERAPHIMON: Gracias por eso.

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo) de nada.

SERAPHIMON: Te fuiste poco tiempo, y aun así me hiciste mucha falta.

OPHANIMON: ¿enserio?

SERAPHIMON: Si, cuando te vi morir, sentí como si también muriera una parte de mi corazón.

OPHANIMON: (Bastante sonrojada) Seraphimon…

SERAPHIMON: Cuando vi a Belial Imperialdramon, sabia q no me podía rendir, q debía seguir adelantes por q se eso es algo q me dirías, y cuando vi a Veemon tan desconsolado, pensé en el fuerte cariño q le tienes y en lo mucho q aprecio y admiro. Por eso le brinde mi apoyo para q el también siguiera adelante.

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo) y el resultado fue q ambos pelearan juntos de una manera increíble.

SERAPHIMON: exactamente.

Ophanimon se recuesta en el pecho de Seraphimon, las cosas q Seraphimon le había dicho la hacían sentir muy especial, y le demostraban el amor q el ángel le tenía a ella. En ese momento se sentía casi dichosa.

Pero…

Ophanimon mira hacia un lado y ve a Imperialdramon. Estaba bastante alejado de los demás, dando la espalda, parecía estar triste, y Ophanimon no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, viendo así a su amigo.

OPHANIMON: (preocupada) ¿q le ocurre a Imperialdramon?

SERAPHIMON: (viendo al digimon elegido) Creo q el aun se siente mal por haberte asesinado, por eso no se siente capaz de verte, por eso es q está alejado.

OPHANIMON: (triste) Pobrecito, no debería sentirse mal por mí.

SERAPHIMON: lo sé, tal vez deba hablar con él.

OPHANIMON: no… mejor lo hago yo.

Poco a poco, los dos ángeles se sueltan y Ophanimon comienza a caminar hacia Imperialdramon, mientras q él no se da cuenta de q su amiga viene hacia él.

Entonces…

Imperialdramon siente un peso en su espalda y algo q rodea su cuello. El mega digimon comienza sentirse nervioso y poco a poco voltea la cabeza para poder ver quien estaba atrás de él y en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era… sintió q casi no podía respirar debido a su sorpresa.

IMPERIALDRAMON: O…o... Ophanimon… (Tartamudeando y sorprendido)

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo) Hola Imperialdramon ¿Cómo estás?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (Volteando para verla bien, más calmado) Bien, no pensé q te vería tan pronto.

OPHANIMON: (jugando con el cabello de Imperialdramon) Recuerda q te dije q volvería al pueblo del inicio. Me alegra mucho verte otra vez.

IMPERIALDRAMON: A mí también me alegra verte otra vez y… bueno… (algo nervioso)

OPHANIMON: ¿q ocurre Imperialdramon?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (mirando el suelo) Bueno yo… no sé como decírtelo.

OPHANIMON: (acariciando la mejilla del mega digimon) Imperialdramon, yo te eh perdonado, tú me perdonaste, dejamos de lado las cosas malas q pasaron, las heridas de ese pasado están curadas (pasando su otra mano por el guardabrazos de Imperialdramon), entonces… ¿por q no te sentías capaz de verme otra vez? ¿Te hago sentir mal acaso?

IMPERIALDRAMON: No es eso.

OPHANIMON: ¿entonces?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (desviando la mirada) no lo sé, supongo q aun me siento culpable por todo lo q ah pasado. Lo q hice, las consecuencias de mis actos, todos los q resultaron afectados… no, me es imposible olvidarme de todo eso.

OPHANIMON: Te entiendo, pero debes olvidar todo eso, y seguir adelante.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Ojala y fuera tan fácil, me eh intentado olvidar de todo pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo) Es fácil si te esfuerzas, se q superaras el pasado y… (tomando las manos de su amigo, haciendo q se sonroje un poco) si necesitas mi ayuda, sabes q siempre la tendrás.

Imperialdramon se siente más calmado y no puede evitar abrazar a Ophanimon y alzarla tal como lo había hecho Seraphimon y de la misma forma, Ophanimon también se ríe por esto e Imperialdramon la vuelve a bajar.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Por momentos, creí q no te volvería a ver nunca.

OPHANIMON: (pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo) Recuerda q soy una chica fuerte, y no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente… por cierto.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿q pasa?

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo) muy buena tu idea de colocar música para luchar, se coordinaron muy bien para pelear al ritmo de la música.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿En serio lo crees?

OPHANIMON: Si, logre verlos, y de verdad q me dejaron impresionada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ya veo,

OPHANIMON: pero bueno, cambiando de tema...

IMPERIALDRAMON: ah?

OPHANIMON: Me alegra mucho haber vuelto, ver a Kari, poder verlos a todos otra vez y poder verte a ti…

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿a mí? (algo sonrojado)

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo, también algo sonrojada) así es. Ahora q estoy aquí, y teme sería difícil describir la felicidad q siento. Nuevamente podemos estar juntos, como los buenos amigos q somos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Ophanimon…

OPHANIMON: ¿q sucede?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la digimon) Muchas gracias por haber vuelto a la vida.

Esta última frase le saco una sonrisa a Ophanimon, y ella también estaba muy agradecida con Imperialdramon por haber seguido luchando y no dejarse vencer.

Mientras los dos digimons seguían conversando, los demás digimons, elegidos y los caballeros empezaban también a conversar entre ellos.

Los caballeros se siguen disculpando con los elegidos por todo lo q habían hecho y por todo los problemas q les habían causado. Mientras q los elegidos y sus digimons aceptan las disculpas y aceptan a los caballeros como aliados y amigos.

Las conversaciones siguen con mucha calma… pero…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (golpeando el suelo con gran fuerza con su cola,) Ahora los caballeros de la realeza y los elegidos se han aliado, pero… ¡¿REALMENTE CREEN Q ME VAN A PODER DETENERME? (liberando una poderosa onda de viento oscuro, derribando a todos los digimons)

Todos los digimons se ponen de pie otra vez y se preparan para luchar.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Mientras podamos seguir luchando, jamás nos rendiremos! (extendiendo su espada, apuntándola hacia el digimon oscuro)

Todos se preparan para combatir contra Belial Imperialdramon. Pero, antes de empezar a luchar…

OMNIMON: Alphamon, estaremos listos para luchar cuando ud nos lo pida señor.

ALPHAMON: No Omnimon, creo q por esta ocasión, ni tu ni yo asumiremos el liderazgo, eso le corresponde a alguien más (Volteando a ver a Imperialdramon)

El digimon elegido se da cuenta de q eso y no puede evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿q? ¿Yo? No, no puedo el líder.

ALPHAMON: Eres bastante fuerte y listo, nos guiaste bien aunque fuera para destruir el mundo.

OMNIMON: Estoy de acuerdo, en esta ocasión el liderazgo te corresponde a ti.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿enserio lo creen? Pero, no puedo ser líder si los demás no están de acuerdo.

WARGREYMON: Nadie a dicho q no estemos de acuerdo.

Imperialdramon voltea a ver a sus amigos, todos parecían estar de acuerdo en q su amigo los guiara a la batalla.

IMPERIALDRAMON: pero… ¿están seguros?

METALGARURUMON: q mejor líder q aquel q lucho contra nosotros y conoce nuestro puntos fuertes.

PHOENIXMON: Si pudiste luchar contra nosotros y saber como defenderte de nuestros ataques, también sabes cómo podemos aprovecharlos mejor.

ROSEMON: Eres nuestro amigo Imperialdramon, sabemos q haras un gran trabajo.

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: Además… un líder es alguien q puede sacar lo mejor de su equipo, y orientarlos para alcanzar un objetivo.

PLESIOTHMON: Eso es algo q seguro tú tienes.

VALKIRIEMON: No es necesario pensarlo mas ¿o sí?

VIKEMON: en esta batalla, tu serás el líder q nos llevara a la victoria.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: y seguiremos todas tus ordenes, lo q pidas lo haremos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: No lo sé, (mirando a los caballeros reales) los caballeros solo siguen las ordenes de Alphamon, o de Omnimon, jamás seguirán las ordenes de alguien diferente.

Al oír esto, los caballeros empezaron a mirarse entre ellos y a sonreír.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (viendo a los caballeros) ¿q paso? ¿acaso dije algo gracioso?

GALLANTMON: No es eso Imperialdramon, es solo q no deberías pensar eso de q no te haríamos caso.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿no?

MAGNAMON: Si Alphamon dice q por esta ocasión tu serás el líder, no cuestionaremos eso, te seguiremos y obedecernos en todo.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: Además (sonriendo) dentro de ti existe algo de la esencia de nuestro viejo maestro, una razón más para q seas el líder.

CRUSADERMON: Te pareces mucho a él en ciertos aspectos.

CRANIUMMON: incluso en el carácter y la forma de actuar ante una batalla.

EXAMON: Pero más allá de eso tienes tus propias cualidades Imperialdramon.

RAPIDMON D: No deberías dudar o pensar q no puedes y debes ser el líder en esta ocasión.

DYNASMON: Creo q todos estamos de acuerdo en q nos guiaras de una forma correcta en esta batalla.

LEOPARDMON: Y q podrás hacer buenas estrategias, créelo, te lo dice el estratega de los caballeros de la realeza (algo orgulloso)

KENTAURUSMON: y además…

IMPERIALDRAMON: ahh?

KENTAURUSMON: Esta podría ser la única oportunidad q tendrás de darle ordenes a tus amigos y a nosotros, así q deberías ¿no crees?

Imperialdramon mira a los caballeros y a sus amigos otra vez, todos estaban asintiendo, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con lo q Kentaurusmon había dicho.

Después Imperialdramon volteo a ver a los elegidos, q igual a sus amigos, parecían estar de acuerdo con q él fuera el líder en esta batalla.

Imperialdramon no sabía q mas decir o hacer, y en ese momento, el mega digimon siente un peso sobre sus hombros desde atrás.

Imperialdramon voltea a ver quién es, y ve a sus dos amigos Seraphimon y Ophanimon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: amigos…

SERAPHIMON: Ahora… eres el líder amigo.

OPHANIMON: Vamos, puedes hacerlo (sonriendo)

IMPERIALDRAMON: Seraphimon… Ophanimon…

Con mucha confianza, Imperialdramon se prepara para luchar y dos los digimons se acomodan a junto a él. Forman una línea, los caballeros reales al lado derecho y los digimons elegidos al lado izquierdo, e Imperialdramon en el medio. Todos listos para pelear y sin dejarse intimidar de Belial Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (extendiendo su espada) ¡MUY BIEN AMIGOS, ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR UNA RAZON, PARA DEFENDER NUESTRO MUNDO Y EL MUNDO, Y PARA ELLO… DEBEMOS DETENER A BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON, Y SI PERDEMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS, ALMENOS SABREMOS Q NO LO HICIMOS POR QUEDARNOS SIN HACER NADA, SINO POR Q LUCHAMOS HASTA EL FINAL. PERO… MIENTRAS ESTEMOS JUNTOS, UNIDOS, Y LUCHEMOS CON TODA NUESTRA ALMA Y NUESTRO CORAZON… NUNCA SEREMOS DERROTADOS. AHORA… ACABEMOS CON EL!

TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: ¡SI SEÑOR!

Todos empiezan a correr hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

La batalla contra Belial Imperialdramon estaba por empezar.

Continuara…


	36. Capitulo 23: Todos juntos para luchar

CAPITULO 23:

Los digimons elegidos y los caballeros de la realeza estaban juntos y listos para luchar. Los elegidos los miraban bastante sorprendidos.

TAI: Quien hubiera dicho q esto llegaría a pasar.

MIMI: Digimons elegidos y caballeros de la realeza unidos como un equipo.

SORA: Sera una verdadera batalla campal.

MATT: ¿24 contra 1? Creo q tenemos toda la ventaja.

CODY: Solo espero q tengas Matt, y q realmente este equipo puede triunfar.

Todos los digimons habían empezado a correr hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

OMNIMON: (liberando su espada) ¡Muy bien, hará vamos a demostrarle a este tonto de lo q somos capaces!

ALPHAMON: (preparando su lanza) ¡Ahora, pelearemos enserio!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Vamos chicos, tenemos una batalla q ganar!

Todos están cada vez más cerca del digimon oscuro, listos para atacarlo…

Pero….

OPHANIMON: (gritando) ¡Un momento por favor, detenganse!

Todos dejan de correr y se quedan mirando a la digimon ángel.

SERAPHIMON: ¿q sucede Ophanimon?

Pero ella no contesta y solo comienza a caminar hacia Davis.

OPHANIMON: Davis ¿a tu I-pod todavía le queda batería?

DAVIS: (revisando su I-pod) aún le queda suficiente batería para media hora más ¿por q?

OPHANIMON: Bueno… ya q Imperialdramon y Seraphimon pudieron poner sus canciones favoritas mientras peleaban, creo q yo también tengo derecho a hacerlo ¿no creen?

GALLANTMON: ¿no crees q es un mal momento para eso? Tenemos q luchar.

OPHANIMON: Tal vez, pero no importa, quiero tener la oportunidad de pelear con mi música favorita, así q… ¿puedo hacerlo?

Todos los digimons se miran entre ellos mientras piensan en q responder…

TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: De acuerdo (algo resignados)

OPHANIMON: Gracias, sabia q no me dirían q no (sonriendo)

PLESIOTHMON: Es q aunque te dijéramos q no, igual ibas a hacerlo.

OPHANIMON: Tienes mucha razón (riendo)

SERAPHIMON: Me parece que esto es inapropiado.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Estoy de acuerdo.

OPHANIMON: ¡oigan, yo podría decir lo mismo de uds dos, no era necesario q colocaran música y aun así lo hicieron, así q no me juzguen ¿de acuerdo? (fingiendo estar enojada)

IMPERIALDRAMON Y SERAPHIMON: De acuerdo (algo resignados)

OPHANIMON: así está mucho mejor (sonriendo, yendo hacia donde esta Davis) y bien… ¿me harás el favor Davis?

DAVIS: De acuerdo, también pondré tu canción favorita ¿Cuál es por cierto?

KARI: (quitándole el I-pod a Davis) yo sé cuál es, veamos si también la tienes.

Mientras Kari busca la canción, todos los digimons se juntan y comienzan a hablar entre ellos, para pasar el tiempo mientras esperan a q Kari encuentre la canción.

Pasan algunos segundos hasta q finalmente encuentra la canción correcta.

KARI: q coincidencia, también la tienes. Gracias Davis (devolviéndole el I-pod a Davis)

DAVIS: (medio enojado) Definitivamente tu y Tk son tal para cual, ambos cogen las cosas de los demás sin permiso.

KARI: (sonriendo) ya, lo siento, no te pongas así Davis. Ahora, ¿podrías ponerla a reproducir por favor?

DAVIS: De acuerdo, lo hare.

Los digimons se colocan nuevamente en posición y se preparan para empezar la batalla.

Belial Imperialdramon, se queda viendo a los digimons elegidos y a los caballeros de la realeza juntos.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Vaya, parece que esto será una verdadera guerra (Dice riendo, cubriéndose de fuego oscuro) Pero solo porque ahora sean más… no quiere decir que vayan a derrotarme!

IMPERIALDRAMON: Es lo veremos.

Davis presiona por tercera vez el botón de Play, y por tercera vez, una canción comienza a sonar.

.com/watch?v=-eXsZIAhsCk

(Esta es la canción favorita de Ophanimon, es música de fondo, se recomienda reproducirla y repetirla)

Todos los digimons se alistan y comienza a correr hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Tontos, acabare con uds de un solo golpe (extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo) ¡GRITO DE GUERRA! (Disparando una enorme bola de fuego negro hacia el cielo)

Entonces…

La esfera de fuego de divide en miles de ráfagas de fuegos que van directamente hacia los digimons elegidos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Cúbranse! (gritando)

Los digimons deshacen la formación en la q estaban y quedan dispersados, pero juntos. Todos hacen caso a la orden de Imperialdramon, y se cubren con sus brazos y sus armas. Las ráfagas de fuego caen con mucha fuerza sobre los digimons, q comienzan a cansarse y a perder fuerza a causa del calor y la fuerza de las ráfagas.

VIKEMON: ¡No vamos a resistir mucho tiempo! (protegiéndose con sus mazas de hierro)

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Conserven la calma! (protegiéndose con su espada y sus alas)

Los digimons mantienen sus posiciones mientras q Belial Imperialdramon comienza a crear una enorme esfera de fuego negro en sus manos y se prepara para lanzarla.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Veamos q les parece esto! (disparando la bola de fuego con toda su fuerza)

La bola de fuego se acerca cada vez más a los digimons quien aun no puede moverse.

DAVIS: (gritando) ¡Imperialdramon, deben quitarse de ahí!

IMPERIALDRAMON: (volteando a ver a Davis) ¡lo siento mucho, pero esa no es una opción!

TAI: pero ¿q es lo q está diciendo?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Se lo que estamos haciendo (volteando a ver la bola de fuego, sin cambiar de posición)

La esfera de fuego se acerca cada vez más, y parecía ser el fin de los digimons elegidos y los caballeros de la realeza. Pero lo q nadie había alertado, es q uno de ellos, Metalgarurumon estaba analizando la bola de fuego.

A través de los ojos del digimon androide, veía cifras y cálculos mientras el fuego se acercaba cada vez más cerca.

La técnica estaba todavía más cerca, parecía q todo iba a terminar…..

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: con esto terminara, jajajaja (pensando)

Sin embargo…

Ulforceveedramon, q también estaba protegiéndose de los ataques de fuego q aun caían, estaba muy atrás y podía ver la espalda de todos. En ese momento, se da cuenta de q Ulforceveedramon comienza mover la cola haciendo círculos.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ahí está (sonriendo)

Ya no había más tiempo y el ataque ya iba a chocar…..

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡DESAPAREZCAN!

METALGARURUMON: ¡Ahora Omnimon!

Omnimon mueve su brazo de Metalgarurumon y lo apunta hacia abajo.

En ese momento…

La bola de fuego choca contra los digimons, creando una enorme explosión y levantando una enorme cortina de humo q no permite ver nada.

Al ver esto, los elegidos estaban enojados y tristes, parecía q todos sus amigos digimons habían muerto.

MIMI: (cayendo de rodillas al suelo) No, esto no puede haber acabado así (casi llorando)

La lluvia de fuego poco a poco termina mientras la nube de humo seguía. Belial Imperialdramon comienza a reírse como todo un sicópata por su hazaña, haber destruido a los caballeros de la realeza y a los digimons elegidos de un solo golpe…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡JAJAJAJA, SABIA Q LOGRARIA ACABAR CON TODOS ELLOS DE UN SOLO GOLPE, ESO LES PASA POR METERSE CONMIGO!

Los elegidos estaban cada vez más tristes por la pérdida de sus amigos….

Pero…

Belial Imperialdramon siente un extraño dolor en su estomago y se pasa mano pero…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (asustado) ¡pero… ¿q es esto?

Cuando el digimon oscuro ve su mano, está completamente cubierta por su sangre. Mira su estomago, y ve que tiene una muy marcada cortada en forma de "V". Esto lo confunde mucho, pero se confunde todavía más cuando ve q sobre la herida, tiene atravesada una espada y rápidamente reconoce a quien la está portando.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (confundido) ¿tu? Pero… ¿Cómo?

Quien lo había atacado, no era otro sino Ulforceveedramon, el caballero más rápido de la orden. Belial Imperialdramon se sentía muy confundido mientras q Ulforceveedramon lo mira con una sonrisa diabólica.

DAVIS: (sorprendido) ¿ya vieron?

KARI: es Ulforceveedramon (sonriendo)

TK: pero si él está aquí, quiere decir q…

TAI: (interrumpiendo) los demás deben estar sanos y salvos también.

MIMI: Tienes razón Tai (sonriendo)

Belial Imperialdramon sigue sin poder moverse, y el caballero azul sigue con su espada incrustada en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¿sorprendido? Bien tal vez te sorprendías más… (su espada comienza a brillar si hago esto…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿q?

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡Tensegrity Shield! (su espada comienza a brillar con mucha más intensidad, liberando una poderosa onda de energía q empuja a Belial Imperialdramon con mucha fuerza) ¡Ya lo aleje, ahora, primera unidad, empiece con el ataque!

Entre la nube de polvo, salen volando cuatro digimons, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Rosemon, Valkiriemon y Magnamon, siendo los dos primeros los q van más adelante.

TAI: (sorprendido) ¡Wargreymon!

MATT: ¡y Metalgarurumon!

SORA: (sonriendo) parece q todos están bien.

WARGREYMON: ¡De acuerdo muchachos, empecemos con la siguiente parte!

ROSEMON, METALGARURUMON, VALKIRIEMON Y MAGNAMON: ¡DEACUERDO!

Debido a la fuerza del empuje, Belial Imperialdramon aun seguía suspendido en el aire, entonces, Wargreymon aumenta su velocidad y se acerca cada vez más al digimon oscuro.

WARGREYMON: ¡Ahora, Mega Tornado! (girando a toda velocidad)

Mientras gira, Wargreymon golpea a Belial Imperialdramon y lo empuja hacia arriba, dejándolo completamente indefenso.

WARGREYMON: (dejando de girar y alejándose) ahora les toca a ustedes.

Rosemon se queda un poco más a tras, mientras q los otros tres aceleran el vuelo.

MAGNAMON: nos toca a nosotros ahora (abriendo las compuertas de sus misiles) ¡Magna Blast! (disparando muchos misiles)

METALGARURUMON: ¡Ice Wolf Bite! (disparando también muchos misiles)

VALKIRIEMON: ¡No se olviden de mi (haciendo aparecer sus alas doradas) Dagas Relámpago! (girando a alta velocidad, liberando miles de dagas eléctricas)

Todos los ataques chocan contra Belial Imperialdramon, con gran fuerza, dejándolo bastante herido y aturdido.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: parece q ya acabaron (mirando a Rosemon) tú sigues.

ROSEMON: de acuerdo.

Rosemon se acerca lo mas q puede a Belial Imperialdramon, y entierra su látigo en la tierra, haciendo crecer cientos de zarzas espinosas q atan a Belial Imperialdramon y lo dejan atrapado.

Viendo su situación, Belial Imperialdramon solo puede reír en voz baja.

MAGNAMON: ¿de q crees q te estás riendo? (algo molesto)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Jajaja, de su ridícula estrategia de dejarme atrapado, algo ya lo habían hecho antes, así q no me sorprende en lo mas mínimo, como sea (rompiendo algunas zarzas y liberando su brazo izquierdo) me liberare en un par de segundos, y luego me encargare de uds (creando una pequeña bola de fuego)

Pero…

Alguien le dispara en el brazo y le hace deshacer su ataque. Todos voltean a ver quien había disparado y sonríen al reconocerlo. Era Rapidmon Dorado, seguido por Gallantmon, Kentaurusmon, Grandkuwagamon, Plesiothmon y Vikemon.

Se escucha un ruido del lado derecho, y de la misma forma, venia Crusadermon, seguida por Dynasmon, Phoenixmon, Herculeskabuterimon, Craniummon y Leopardmon.

Belial Imperialdramon estaba muy sorprendido, a la vez q confundido de ver a todos los digimons q él creía haber matado. Mientras q los elegidos no podían dejar de sonreír al ver q sus amigos y los caballeros se encontraban bien.

Del lado izquierdo…

RAPIDMON D: ¡Empecemos con esto, Miracle Missiles! (disparando dos enormes misiles de su espalda)

GALLANTMON: ¡Juicio Final! (disparando un rayo de su escudo)

KENATURUMON: ¡Inferno Frost! (Disparando varias descargas de energías de su ballesta)

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Rayos del Caos! (disparando rayos de energía oscura)

PLESIOTHMON: ¡Fuego Negro! (disparando una llamarada de fuego negro)

VIKEMON: ¡Bazooka Berserker! (disparando una enorme descarga de energía de su boca)

Y del lado derecho…

CRUSADERMON: ¡Lattice Laser! (lanzando rayos de energía de sus manos)

DYNASMON: ¡DNA Desintegrations! (disparando dos rayos de energía rojo y azul de sus garras)

PHOENIXMON: ¡Crimson Flame! (disparando varias bolas de fuego)

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡Hyper Blaster! (disparando rayos de sus tenazas)

CRANIUMMON: ¡Shock Winger! (creando una onda de viento con su lanza)

LEOPARDMON: ¡Onda de Expansión! (creando una onda de energía con su espada)

Todos los ataques con un gran poder contra Belial Imperialdramon, creando una enorme explosión.

CODY: ¡Esto es increíble!

JOE: lo atacaron desde ambos lados.

YOLEI: Con un ataque tan devastador dudo q siga con vida

Los digimons vuelven a juntarse mientras q la explosión, dejando ver a un Belial Imperialdramon extremadamente lastimado, y completamente inmóvil.

Las zarzas q lo sujetaban se habían quemado y vuelto polvo, pero eso no servía de mucho ya q ni siquiera podía moverse, pero si podía hablar.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: No… como puede ser posible, si… deberían estar muertos (intentando moverse)

Y…

IMPERIALDRAMON: (apareciendo detrás de Belial Imperialdramon, colocándole su espada en el cuello) Yo no lo haría si fuera tú.

Belial Imperialdramon se sorprende mucho al ver a Imperialdramon. Pero se sorprende aun más cuando ve a Omnimon y a Seraphimon sujetándole los brazos y colocando sus espadas listos para cortarle los brazos. También ve a Ophanimon y a Alphamon apuntándole sus lanzas directo a su estomago, listos a atravesarlo si es necesario.

En ese momento…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: jajajaja, en verdad no me esperaba q pudieran atacarme de esa manera… pero… (el cuerpo de Belial Imperialdramon comienza a agrietarse) tengo mis métodos de escape…

ALPHAMON: ¿q estás diciendo?

La espalda de Belial Imperialdramon comienza a abrirse y de ella sale un Belial Imperialdramon de color marrón, cubierto de una extraña mucosa que se aleja de los digimons.

OPHANIMON: (sorprendida) ¿q diablos es eso?

Los cinco digimons miran el cuerpo del digimon oscuro q aun sujetaban, y este comienza a desmoronarse liberando mucho polvo q se dispersa por todas partes y se extiende mucho.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, y a la vez muy confundidos.

MATT: pero… ¿q fue lo q paso?

IZZY: (mirando los restos) cambio su piel ya dañada, como hacen los reptiles.

Todos voltean a ver a Belial Imperialdramon. Poco a poco el color marrón iba desapareciendo y recuperaba sus colores normales.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Sorprendente ¿no creen? (su espalda se abre y cientos de cadenas comienzan a salir de ella)

LEOPARDMON: No preveía esto.

GALLANTMON: Sera mejor q lo ataquemos ahora antes de q suba más su guardia (preparando su lanza)

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Entonces vamos!

Todos se disponían a atacar pero…

Ninguno de los digimons puede moverse, y esto los empieza a asustar mucho.

CRANIUMMON: ¿q está pasando?… no puedo moverme (intentando mover sus brazos)

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: siento como si algo me quemara la garganta (tocándose el cuello, sin poder moverse más)

GALLANTMON: (soltando su lanza) ni siquiera podemos usar nuestras armas.

PLESIOTHMON: ¿q fue lo q nos hizo este tipo?

En ese momento…

Rosemon siente un extraño olor y trata de concentrarse en distinguir de donde viene el olor y finalmente encuentra la fuente del olor, venia de los restos de la vieja piel de Belial Imperialdramon, de donde había salido el polvo con el q todos habían tenido contacto.

ROSEMON: Así q el aroma venia de ese polvo, (sin poder moverse) y es ese polvo q no nos permite movernos.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Finalmente lo comprendiste, bien hecho Rosemon, Jajaja.

PHOENIXMON: (enojada) ¡Bastardo, así q cambiaste de piel no solo para liberarte, sino para liberar ese polvo!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: eso es correcto.

WARGREYMON: ¡Miserable, ya verás cuando me pueda mover! (tratando de mover sus brazos)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Ni siquiera intentes amenazarme, no podrás moverte por un buen rato, y mientras no puedan moverse… (las cadenas del digimon oscuro van hacia los todos los digimons y los atan) tampoco podrán hacer nada contra mí.

El digimon oscuro libera poderosas descargas eléctricas q viajan por las cadenas hacia los digimons, electrocutándolos y lastimándolos mucho.

Los elegidos estaban muy furiosos al ver como Belial Imperialdramon torturaba a sus compañeros, pero no podían hacer nada.

KEN: (enojado) Maldito, ojala y pudiéramos hacer algo.

YOLEI: oigan…

KEN: ¿q ocurre Yolei?

YOLIE: No estoy segura, pero me parece q falta uno de los caballeros.

Todos se fijan en los digimons atrapados, y ven q solo hay doce digimons.

IZZY: es cierto, todavía falta Examon.

KARI: Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará?

Durante algunos minutos más, Belial Imperialdramon sigue torturando a los digimons hasta q decide q es suficiente, deteniendo sus descargas eléctricas y todos los digimons caen al suelo, todavía encadenados, y con muchas quemaduras, ni siquiera las poderosas armaduras de los caballeros de la realeza habían recibido algo de daño.

Belial Imperialdramon comienza a acercarse a sus enemigos derrotados y hace aparecer su espada.

TK: No… los va a matar (asustado)

El digimon oscuro se acerca primero a Alphamon, era quien estaba menos lastimado, pero igual no podía moverse.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Vaya, el gran héroe del digimundo, una verdadera leyenda entre los caballeros y los digimons, ahora tirado en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil… realmente no eres tan fuerte como dice tu reputación!

ALPHAMON: ¿acaso piensas matarme primero?

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (colocando su espada muy cerca del cuello de Alphamon) no veo por qué no debería hacerlo, después de todo, me ganaría una gran reputación y destruyera al legendario líder de los caballeros de la realeza.

ALPHAMON: Alguien como tu jamás podría derrotarme.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Por favor, no digas tonterías, de todos modos, no puedes defenderte, y ninguno de tus preciados caballeros puede hacer algo para detenerme.

ALPHAMON: jajajaja, ¿estás seguro?

En ese momento… se escucha un fuerte ruido a lo lejos, pero q poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse.

GRADKUWAGAMON: ¿q es ese ruido?

KENTAURUSMON: podría tratarse de…

Entonces…

Algo se acerca a toda velocidad hacia Belial Imperialdramon y lo golpea con mucha fuerza alejándolo de Alphamon. Todos reconocen lo q había golpeado a Belial Imperialdramon y sonríen.

EXAMON: Lamento haberme demorado tanto.

ALPHAMON: descuida, de todos modos estabas siguiendo el plan de Leopardmon.

EXAMON: Eso es cierto, ahora, traten de no moverse.

VALKIRIEMON: (sonriendo de forma hipócrita) es no es un problema

EXAMON: tonto (piensa, mirando a Valkiriemon)

Examon se aleja un poco de los digimons y les apunta con su lanza.

EXAMON: ¡Pendragon Glory! (disparando varios rayos de energía de poco poder)

Con su ataque, destruye las cadenas q mantenían a los digimons elegidos y sus compañeros y los deja libres.

EXAMON: Bueno, supongo q ahora debo hacer mi parte (batiendo sus alas, alejando el polvo q todavía estaba alrededor) después de un rato recuperaran su movilidad.

OMNIMON: contamos contigo entonces Examon.

EXAMON: déjenmelo a mí.

El enorme dragón se aleja y va hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: No tiene caso q pelees contra mí, de todos modos, luchar contra un caballero de la realeza no es ninguna dificultad para mí.

EXAMON: Realmente eres un idiota, pero vamos a ver si es cierto.

Examon ataca con su lanza pero Belial Imperialdramon la retiene con su espada. El digimon oscuro intenta resistir la fuerza del dragón, pero Examon pone más fuerza y poco a poco comienza a empujarlo.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Q… ¿eso es todo lo q tienes?

EXAMON: (Alejando su lanza de Belial Imperialdramon) por supuesto q no, también puedo hacer eso ¡Avalon gate! (dándole varias puñaladas a Belial Imperialdramon)

Al principio, parecía q los ataques de Examon no habían tenido efecto. Pero entonces, varias explosiones se producen sobre el cuerpo Belial Imperialdramon, dejándolo muy conmocionado.

Examon aprovecha eso y ataca a su enemigo con su otro brazo, su cola y sus patas.

Belial Imperialdramon acata al dragón con su espada, pero este se protege con sus alas metálicas.

WARGREYMON: ¡Sorprendente!

METALGARURUMON: no ha perdido nada de su fuerza desde la última q peleamos contra él.

ROSEMON: ¡Vamos Examon!

Examon golpea en el rostro a Belial Imperialdramon dejándolo bastante mareado, y en ese momento usa su lanza y golpea a Belial Imperialdramon y lo lanza hacia arriba a una gran altura.

Examon entonces extiende sus alas y vuela hacia Belial Imperialdramon y prepara su lanza para otro ataque.

OPHANIMON: ya me puedo imaginar el tipo de ataque q usara ahora (sonriendo)

SERAPHIMON: si es así, lograra hacerle un gran daño.

La lanza de Examon comienza a cubrirse de energía y se acerca cada vez más a Belial Imperialdramon.

EXAMON: ¡Recibe esto, Impacto de Dragón! (golpeando el estomago de Belial Imperialdramon)

La lanza genera una onda de energía gravitacional q debilita mucho a Belial Imperialdramon y lo lanza más arriba.

Examon vuela más rápido y quede sobre Belial Imperialdramon.

EXAMON: ¡Hagamos otra vez esto, Impacto de Dragón! (golpeando otra vez a Belial Imperialdramon.

Nuevamente se crea una onda de energía gravitacional, aplastándolo y haciendo q caiga muy rápido. Cuando Belial Imperialdramon está muy cerca de estrellarse contra el suelo, pero antes de hacerlo, Examon aparece sobre el otra vez.

EXAMON: ¡Una vez más, Impacto de Dragón! (golpeando a Belial Imperialdramon con su lanza, pero sin quitarla de su enemigo)

La lanza genera una onda de alta gravedad mucho más grande, empujando a Belial Imperialdramon con tanta fuerza q al caer al suelo, crea un enorme cráter y su armadura queda casi por completo destruida.

Examon regresa con los demás digimons, algo cansado pero sin ninguna herida. Mientras tanto, Davis decide parar ya la canción q aun sonaba ahora q la batalla "aparentemente" había terminado.

Los elegidos se acercan a todos los digimons para ver si estaban bien.

TK: Es bueno q estén bien, pero ¿Cómo es q escaparon de la bola de fuego de Belial Imperialdramon?

DAVIS: ¿y qué quiere decir eso de "el plan de Leopardmon"?

IMPERIALDRAMON: mientras Kari buscaba la canción favorita de Ophanimon, nos reunimos todos para planificar un ataque, y Leopardmon fue quien planifico todo.

Todos voltean a ver a Leopardmon y lo miran fijamente.

Leopardmon da un largo suspiro y se dispone a explicar cuál fue su plan.

LEOPARDMON: como todos vimos como es q Belial Imperialdramon actúa, estábamos seguro de q usara un ataque de alto poder para destruirnos. Metalgarurumon calculo la temperatura y la velocidad de su bola de fuego y le hizo señales a Ulforceveedramon de q debía empezar a correr y q la temperatura no era tan alta, y al ser el más rápido de todos, podría traspasar la bola de fuego sin muchos problemas y q Belial Imperialdramon ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Cuando la bola de fuego estaba cerca de nosotros, Omnimon dispara su cañón supremo contra el suelo, deshaciendo la bola de fuego y dando la impresión de q nos había destruido. El resto del plan pues uds ya lo vieron con sus propios ojos. Para terminar, seria Examon quien le daría a Belial Imperialdramon fuertes golpes con su lanza y su gran fuerza.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ya deja de presumir de q tu plan fue bueno.

LEOPARDMON: Solo estaba explicándoles lo q paso.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: si como no.

SORA: (abrazando a Phoenixmon) lo importante es q todos están bien.

PHOENIXMON: Nosotros también estamos felices de verlos bien a todos.

Todos parecen estar más calmados…

Pero…

Todos escuchan un ruido y voltean a ver q es. Del cráter, Belial Imperialdramon comienza a salir, sus movimientos son muy torpes y mientras se mueve, su armadura sigue desmoronándose.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Nada mal, nada mal, sus poderes combinados son realmente grandes, sin embargo… (liberando dos cadenas de su espalda q hacienden hasta el cielo) aun no estoy completamente derrotado.

Las puntas de las cadenas comienzan a brillar y forman un circulo de luz q empieza a brillar.

OMNIMON: ¿q está haciendo?

Las cadenas entran en el círculo de luz. Pasan varios segundos mientras las cadenas están dentro del circulo hasta q comienzan a salir otra vez, pero tenían atados a muchos tipos de digimons.

CODY: ¿son digimons?

KEN: ¿pero cómo es posible? (sorprendido y algo enojado)

Nadie entiende muy bien lo q está sucediendo. En ese momento, Izzy piensa en algo y saca su Laptop y comienza a analizar.

TAI: ¿ocurre algo Izzy? (viendo a Izzy con su portátil)

IZZY: (sin dejar de teclear) Parece ser, q debido a el mundo real y el digimundo están tan juntos, eso es lo q le permitido a Belial Imperialdramon entrar al digimundo y sacar todos esos digimons.

JOE: (enojado) Maldición, sabia q Belial Imperialdramon era malo, pero nunca pensé q será capaz de usar a digimons inocentes.

Las cadenas de Belial Imperialdramon sueltan a los digimons y esto permite ver q digimons eran, Izzy usa su laptop, identificando a dos los digimon y contar cuantos eran, siendo casi 50 digimons en total.

10 Airdramon.

4 Megadramon.

4 Gigadramon.

3 Crowmon.

2 Scorpiomon.

3 Sealsdramon.

5 Knightmon.

2 Zambamon.

1 Metalphantomon.

3 Parrotmon.

3 Megaseadramon.

1 Rizegreymon.

4 Mammothmon.

1 Quetzalmon.

1 Lotusmon.

1 Spinomon.

Y

2 Okuwamon.

Los digimons sacados del digimundo parecían inocentes y muy confundidos, sin entender donde estaban y q estaban haciendo en ese lugar.

KARI: se ven muy confundidos, no parecen ser una amenaza.

TK: simplemente son digimons salvajes, así q no tenemos por q luchar contra ellos.

KARI: (sonriendo) tienes razón Tk, solo debemos ayudarlos a regresar al digimundo.

TK: (sonriendo, abrazando a Kari) así es.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Jajaja, ¿están seguros de q no tienen q luchar contra estos digimons?

En ese momento…

Belial Imperialdramon libera una enorme cantidad de cadenas y todas estas se clavan en las espaldas de todos los digimons y logra controlarlos. Ahora, todos estos digimons se muestran enojados y se preparan a luchar.

ROSEMON: (enojada) Bastardo.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: Ahora, seguro lo q este idiota quiere es q luchemos contra todos esos digimons (enojado).

OPHANIMON: Eso es lo q parece Grandkuwagamon, pero… ¿Por q quería q hiciéramos eso?

Entonces…

El cuerpo de Belial Imperialdramon comienza a brillar y a palpitar, como si fuera un corazón. Con esto, la armadura comienza a reconstruirse y sus heridas comienzan a curarse, pero a un ritmo muy lento.

SERAPHIMON: esa es la razón por la q quiera q luchemos.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: y eso no es lo único q puedo hacer.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿q quieres decir?

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Clones de Sombra! (sacando mas cadenas de su espalda y se clavan en la espalda de todos los digimons, tres cadenas en cada digimon)

Las tres cadenas opcionales en cada digimon se desprenden y en la punta de cada cadena se crea un clon de los digimons, triplicando la cantidad de digimons, ahora siendo 200 digimons bajo el control de Belial Imperialdramon.

PHOENIXMON: (asustada) No es posible.

MAGNAMON: ahora es todo un ejército.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: así es, y solo como adicional (apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo) ¡Yami no hebi!

La tierra comienza a templar y salen de la tierra 6 enormes serpientes de fuego.

Después de esto, Belial Imperialdramon siente un extraño dolor en el pecho y su armadura vuelve a dañarse. Pero a los pocos segundos, el dolor de Belial Imperialdramon desaparece y su cuerpo comienza a curarse otra vez, pero a un ritmo mucho más lento.

Viendo a todos esos digimons, ni los elegidos ni lo caballeros sabían q debían hacer.

GALLANTMON: Debemos acabar con Belial Imperialdramon de una vez por todas.

KENTAURUSMON: Pero si intentamos atacarlo…

PLESIOTHMON: seguro utilizara a todos esos pobres digimons para protegerse.

PHOENIXMON: (preocupada) ¿q hacemos?

Todos lo piensan por unos momentos, hasta q alguien decide hablar.

IMPERIALDRAMON: solo hay algo q podemos hacer, debemos atacar a Belial Imperialdramon, y esos digimons no atacan pues…

OPHANIMON: ¿sí?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Deberemos destruirlos.

WARGREYMON: ¡¿destruirlos?

ROSEMON: pero yo son nuestros enemigos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Lo sé, y tampoco me gusta la idea, pero debemos ser inflexibles en este momento y acabar con quienes se interpongan en nuestra lucha.

SERAPHIMON: Pero, Imperialdramon…

IMPERIALDRAMON: además, ellos pueden regresar al pueblo de inicio, es un sacrificio necesario.

En ese momento, Imperialdramon mira hacia otro lado. Todos alcanzan a ver q en los ojos de Imperialdramon se asomaban unas cuantas lagrimas, así q sabían q la decisión q había tomado tampoco era fácil para él.

OPHANIMON: (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Imperialdramon sonriendo) Muy bien, lo haremos entonces (mirando a los demás) ¡¿lo haremos verdad?

TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: ¡Si señor!

Imperialdramon se siente un poco mejor y junto a sus compañeros se prepara para luchar.

Tk: parece q están listos para seguir con la batalla.

DAVIS: así parece (buscando una canción en su I-pod) y para esto, nada mejor q una buena canción.

TAI: ¿a caso vas a poner otra canción?

DAVIS: y será la última por q a mi I-pod está a punto de acabársele la batería.

Davis reproduce la canción mientras los digimons empiezan a correr hacia su enemigo.

.com/watch?v=5nHLV0WP3hI

(Esta es la última canción, es música de fondo, se recomienda reproducirla y repetirla)

Belial Imperialdramon controla a los digimons y los manda a los digimons elegidos y a los caballeros de la realeza para la batalla. Y los demás alistan sus armas y se lanzan a la batalla.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (extendiendo su espada) ¡A la carga!

TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: ¡Si señor!

Todos comienzan a correr mientras los digimons se acercan.

Un Crowmon empieza a girar las aspas de sus alas, liberando una poderosa descarga eléctrica q va hacia Imperialdramon. Pero el mega digimon utiliza su espada para protegerse del rayo mientras avanza. El Crowmon sigue atacando pero Imperialdramon ya está lo suficientemente cerca de él.

IMPERIALDRAMON: espero q puedas perdonarme por esto ¡Omega Sword! (cubriendo su espada de llamas)

Con solo corte, Imperialdramon acaba con el Crowmon. Pero detrás de él, venían dos Knightmon y un Zanbamon directamente hacia Imperialdramon. El digimon dragón ya estaba listo a enfrentarlos…

Pero…

Serpahimon aparece frente a uno de los Knightmon y al Zanbamon y usando el guardabrazo de Imperialdramon, lo destruye.

SERAPHIMON: ¿estás bien?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Si, gracias Seraphimon.

SERAPHIMON: (quitándose el guardabrazos) gracias por prestarme tu guardabrazos, pero creo q ya es momento de devolvértelo

IMPERIALDRAMON: q bueno q te haya sido de utilidad.

Mientras los dos digimons hablaban, el otro Knightmon ya venía hacia ellos y se disponía a atacarlos con su espada. Pero Imperialdramon y Seraphimon lo notan justo a tiempo y lo atraviesan al mismo tiempo con sus espadas, eliminándolo en pocos segundos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Sera mejor q no perdamos más tiempo.

SERAPHIMON: tienes razón.

Y ambos digimons siguen corriendo.

Mientras, Phoenixmon seguía volando hasta q es rodeada por varios Airdramon.

PHOENIXMON: lo siento chicos, pero no puedo jugar con uds, así q hare esto rápido (cubriéndose de fuego)

Phoenixmon vuela hacia los Airdramon, y aunque estos le disparan bolas de fuego, ella sigue avanzando y destruyendo a sus enemigos. Una vez derrotados, se siente más tranquila…

Hasta q una extraña descarga eléctrica la golpea causándole un gran dolor. Phoenixmon logra ver q quien la estaba atacando era un par de Megaseadramon. La digimon elegida intenta moverse para poder atacar, pero alguien le sujeta por atrás las alas con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera arrancárselas.

Phoenixmon voltea y logra ver quien la estaba sujetando, era un Okuwamon.

Parecia ser q no iba a poder hacer nada…..

Hasta q…

Un rayo de energía golpea al Okuwamon y lo destruye, dos rayos mas caen y destruyen a los Megaseadramon, liberando a Phoenixmon de la electrocución. La digimon reconoce a su salvador, era Gallantmon.

GALLANTMON: Parece q llegue a tiempo.

PHOENIXMON: (riendo) muy a tiempo, un poco mas y me hubieran arrancado las alas.

GALLANTMON: Espero q con esto estemos a mano.

Phoenixmon comienza a alejarse, pero antes de hacerlo mira a Gallantmon con una mirada seria.

PHOENIXMON: No creas q se me ha olvidado todo lo q me dijiste, una mujer nunca olvida cuando le dicen el tipo de cosas q tu me dijiste.

Phoenixmon se aleja y Gallantmon queda entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

GALLANTMON: No me puede pasar esto.

OMNIMON: (pasando cerca de él) Jajaja, parece q tienes mala suerte con las mujeres amigo,

Un par de Quetzalmon venia hacia Omnimon acompañado por dos Parrotmon, pero el caballero blanco rápidamente los destruye utilizando su cañón supremo.

Luego de eso, los dos caballeros siguen avanzando y venciendo digimons.

En tierra, Valkiriemon había decidido correr en vez de volar. En ese momento se encuentra con tres Sealsdramon, q comienzan a analizar a Valikiriemon y sacan sus cuchillos.

VALKIRIEMON: ¡Vengan y denme lo q tengan! (desenvainando su espada)

Los tres Sealsdramon comienzan a correr hacia Valkiriemon y el hace lo mismo. A los pocos segundos, Valkiriemon estaba donde estaban los Sealsdramon y estos donde estaba el digimon elegido.

VALKIRIEMON: (murmurando y sonriendo) Jajaja, frágiles cuerpos cibernéticos.

Valkiriemon sigue corriendo mientras q los Sealsdramon se parten en tres pedazos cada uno y desparecen.

Rosemon sigue avanzando hasta q se encuentra una Lotusmon quien trata de incitarla a luchar, y esto molesta mucho a Rosemon.

ROSEMON: Muy bien niñita, veamos q tienes además de buen físico (lanzando su látigo)

Pero…

La Lotusmon atrapa la punta del látigo con su mano sin ningún problema.

ROSEMON: (sorprendida) ¿Q?

La lotusmon no pierde la oportunidad, y jala el látigo junto con Rosemon, y cuando la tiene lo suficientemente cerca, la da una fuerte patada en el rostro, dejándola bastante conmocionada.

En ese momento, otras dos Lotusmon aparecen y se preparan a atacar a Rosemon con sus cetros…

Pero…

Dos digimons bloquean el ataque de las Lotusmon. Rosemon poco a poco comienza a sentirse mejor y ve a sus dos protectores, Wargreymon y Ulforceveedramon.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (bloqueando el ataque de la Lotusmon con su espada) Oye preciosa, no hace falta tanta violencia, podríamos hablarlo en una pequeña cita ¿no te parece?

WARGREYMON: (bloqueando a la otra Lotusmon con sus garras) Rosemon ¿te encuentras bien?

ROSEMON: si, estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme.

Los tres digimons se quedan juntos y se preparan para atacar.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡Rayo de la Victoria!

WARGREYMON: ¡Terra Force!

ROSEMON: ¡Prohibida Tentación!

Los tres ataques chocan con las Lotusmon, destruyéndolas en pocos segundos y dándoles paso libre.

Desde tierra, los Spinomon habían visto lo q había sucedido con las Lotusmon y ya estaban a punto de atacar a los responsables.

Pero en ese momento, un enorme león de energía aparece detrás de ellos y los devora. El león de energía desaparece y dejan ver a Plesiothmon y a Vikemon.

VIKEMON: Parece q les dimos una gran sorpresa ¿no?

PLESIOTHMON: (sonriendo) así es amigo.

Pero los digimons no se daban cuenta q tras ellos, estaba un Metalphantomon listo a atacarlos. Vikemon y Plesiothmon lo vieron y este ya tenía su hoz de energía lista para atacar…

Pero…

Una lanza atraviesa al digimon por detrás y desaparece, revelando a su atacante, Ophanimon.

VIKEMON: (sorprendido) Ophanimon…

OPHANIMON: intenten estar un poco más atentos ¿quieren? No podre salvarlos siempre (alejándose de sus compañeros)

VIKEMON Y PLESIOTHMON: (algo nerviosos) ah… si señora.

Uno a uno, los digimons de Belial Imperialdramon son destruidos por los elegidos y los caballeros, q cada vez se acercan más a su enemigo.

DAVIS: (sorprendido) realmente han acabado con casi todos esos digimons.

TAI: (mas sorprendido) sin duda son equipo poderoso.

JOE: si, son poderosos, pero hasta dan miedo.

TODOS: es cierto.

Entre los últimos digimons q quedaban, había algunos Knightmon y Parrotmon q fueron derrotados por Dynasmon y Crusadermon.

También había varios Airdramon, Megadoramon, Gigadoramon y Crowmon, pero todos ellos fueron destruidos por los demás digimons elegidos.

Las serpientes de fuego fueron vencidas por Examon y sus ataques de lanza.

Y los Zambamon, Parrotmon y Mammothmon habían sido destruidos por los demás caballeros.

Finalmente, solo queda un Metalphantomon q estaba justo en frente de Belial Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (volando muy rápido hacia su enemigo) ¡Bien hecho amigos, ahora déjenme este a mí, Omega Sword!

Metalphantomon utiliza su guadaña, pero Imperialdramon es más rápido y logra atravesarlo y destruirlo…

Pero en cuanto lo hace…

IMPERIALDRAMON: (sorprendido) ¡NO!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Jajaja, parces estar bastante sorprendido, bueno, eso es normal (reteniendo la espada de Imperialdramon con sus manos)

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Belial Imperialdramon estaba completamente curado. Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero muy enojados.

KENTAURUSMON: ¡Bastardo, logro recuperarse!

CRANIUMMON: luchar contra esos digimons nos quito mucho tiempo y no pudimos evitar q se recuperara.

DYNASMON: ¿y ahora q hacemos?

CRUSADERMON: tratemos de no alterarnos, confiemos en Imperialdramon.

Imperialdramon intenta recuperar su arma, pero Belial Imperialdramon la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Maldito, suelta mi espada!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: si tanto insistes (soltando la espada) ¡Ala Nocturna! (batiendo sus alas con gran fuerza)

Imperialdramon intenta resistir, pero la fuerza del viento es muy grande y lo manda a volar lejos.

TODOS: (preocupados) ¡Imperialdramon!

Imperialdramon se prepara para atacar otra vez, pero Belial Imperialdramon llega y lo detiene.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Jajaja, parece q ya no puedes hacer nada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: te equivocas (su cuerpo comienza a cubrirse de energía azul) aun hay algo q puedo hacer…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿Q?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (aumentando la energía azul de su cuerpo) ¡Alma… de Dragón!

En ese momento, Imperialdramon crea una poderosa onda de energía azul, alejando bastante a Belial Imperialdramon.

El digimon oscuro se queda mirando a su enemigo, cubierto de energía azul, con un dragón azul rodeándolo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo q estaban viendo, así mismo del enorme poder q emanaba Imperialdramon en ese momento.

EXAMON: así q esa es el alma de dragón.

MAGNAMON: sin duda es bastante poder, como solo nuestro maestro podría lograr.

RAPIDMON D: esperemos q eso sea suficiente para derrotar a Belial Imperialdramon

Belial Imperialdramon hace aparecer su espada "Fuego de sol negro" y la apunta a Imperialdramon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Bastante interesante ver q hayas decidido utilizar el Alma de Dragón para luchar contra mí, vemos q tanto provecho le puedes sacar.

Belial Imperialdramon pasa su mano por la hoja de la espada y esta comienza a cubrirse de fuego negro.

IMPERIALDRAMON: te mostrare lo q puedo hacer.

Imperialdramon hace lo mismo con su propia espada y esta se cubre de una gran cantidad de energía azul.

IZZY: parece q van a empezar

DAVIS: ¡Vamos Imperialdramon, acaba con ese tonto!

Entonces…

Los dos mega digimons comienzan a luchar con sus espadas, bastante parejos. Las espadas chocan con gran fuerza y los dos Imperialdramons intentan superarse empujando sus espadas.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Cadenas Infernales! (liberando dos cadenas de su espalda y golpeando a Imperialdramon)

Imperialdramon se distrae por el golpe de las cadenas, Belial Imperialdramon aprovecha y comienza a tacar a Imperialdramon con su espada hasta derribarlo.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿q harás ahora?

Imperialdramon extiende las manos y comienza a disparar esferas de energía azul, derribando a Belial Imperialdramon. Ahora, es Imperialdramon quien aprovecha para atacarlo con su espada.

Después unos segundos, Belial Imperialdramon bloquea la espada de Imperialdramon con su espada. Ambos digimons se separan y se preparan para atacarse otra vez.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Laser de Positrones!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Fuego de las sombras!

Los dos ataques chocan con gran fuerza. Belial Imperialdramon aumenta el poder del fuego superando poco a poco a Imperialdramon. Todos comienza a preocuparse por Belial Imperialdramon pero…

La energía azul q rodea a Imperialdramon se hace más intensa, y la fuerza del laser de positrones se hace aun mas grande, desasiendo el fuego de Belial Imperialdramon.

GALLANTMON: jajaja, parece ser q Belial Imperialdramon tiene esta batalla perdida.

Pero…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: aun no eh terminado (abriendo la boca de su pecho) ¡Espíritu Hueco! (disparando una gran cantidad de energía oscura)

Imperialdramon intenta bloquear la energía con su espada. Pero no funciona y la energía lo traspasa, haciendo q el alma de dragón desaparezca e Imperialdramon comienza a tomar un color gris, y caiga completamente inmóvil.

SERAPHIMON: ¡No!

WARGREYMON: ¡Le hizo lo mismo q nos hizo a nosotros, debemos ayudarlo!

Los digimons elegidos iban a ir a ayudar a su compañero…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No interfieran! (disparando fuego, creando un enorme muro de fuego q les bloquea el paso a los digimons)

Entonces, Belial Imperialdramon comienza a acercarse a su oponente, con su espada extendida.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Parece ser q todo ha terminado… hasta nunca Imperialdramon.

El digimon oscuro lanza una estocada pero…

Imperialdramon, aun gris poco a poco comienza a reaccionar la espada de Belial Imperialdramon acercarse cada vez más a él, pero también ve q alguien se interpone entre él y la espada.

Imperialdramon logra ver bien quién era el q había intervenido. Todos se sorprenden al ver q se trataba de Ophanimon, y q sostenía la punta de la espada con sus manos, evitando q se moviera.

KARI: ¡Ophanimon!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿q demonios crees q estás haciendo? (tratando de liberar su espada)

OPHANIMON: Ya le has hecho demasiado daño a Imperialdramon… y por eso… ¡No voy a dejar q lo lastimes!

En ese momento…

Ophanimon comienza a cubrirse de energía rosa, creando una poderosa onda de energía, empujando a Belial Imperialdramon, y curando a Imperialdramon.

KARI: ¿Ophanimon?

TK: ¿q es esa energía?

Belial Imperialdramon vuelve a colocarse de pie y se prepara para pelear otra vez.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿q es eso? (viendo a Ophanimon)

Entonces…

Un extraño dragón rosa de largos bigotes y garras aparece alrededor de Ophanimon. La energía q emana alcanza a ser sentida por todos, era muy similar a la q emanaba el alma de dragón.

OPHANIMON: ¿q es esto? (mirándose y mirando al dragón q estaba a su alrededor) no importa, me llego en un buen momento (sonriendo)

El dragón desaparece, pero Ophanimon sigue cubierta por la energía rosa y comienza correr hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Eres una tonta! (disparando varias bolas de fuego)

Ophanimon logra esquivar todos los ataques y acercarse lo suficiente a su enemigo.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡NO! (viendo a Ophanimon tan cerca)

OPHANIMON: ¡Vemos q te parece esto! (extendiéndose energía rosa en sus manos, formando garras, con las q ataca a Belial Imperialdramon y lo derriba)

OMNIMON: sorprendente, lo derribo de un solo golpe.

MAGNAMON: pero… ¿q es esa energía q la cubre?

Con su enemigo derribado, Ophanimon va hasta donde esta Imperialdramon y lo ayuda a levantarse.

OPHANIMON: ¿te encuentras bien?

IMPERIALDRAMON: si, gracias por ayudarme.

OPHANIMON: pero… ¿de dónde salió esta extraña energía rosa?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Ophanimon… lo q pasa es q…

Pero…

Belial Imperialdramon vuelve a levantarse, y comienza a volar hacia Imperialdramon y Ophanimon…

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡me las van a pagar! (creando una bola de fuego negro y lanzándola a ambos digimons)

Imperialdramon rápidamente se pone en frente de Ophanimon y la protege con su cuerpo.

KARI: (asustada) ¡Ophanimon, Imperialdramon!

La bola de fuego está a punto de chocar contra ellos…

Pero…

Alguien más aparece, y usando una espada, desase la bola de fuego.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿Q?

IMPERIALDRAMON Y OPHANIMON: ¡Seraphimon!

Si, quien los había salvado había sido Seraphimon, quien los miro y saludo con la mano como si nada hubiera pasado.

SERAPHIMON: justo a tiempo, ¿están bien?

OPHANIMON: (sonriendo) si, gracias Seraphimon.

Pero los tres digimons no pueden estar tranquilos. Belial Imperialdramon se prepara para disparar otra esfera de fuego negro.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Uds quédense aquí, yo me encargare de detenerlo! (volando hacia Belial Imperialdramon)

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Espera Seraphimon! (tratando de detenerlo)

Pero Seraphimon no alcanza a escucharlo y rápidamente vuela hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

Belial Imperialdramon ve a Seraphimon acercándose y comienza a dispararle las enormes esferas de fuego negro.

Los ataques van directamente hacia Seraphimon y el se prepara para destruirlas con su espada…

Pero entonces…

CODY: oigan ¿q es eso?

Seraphimon comienza a ser cubierto por una intensa energía dorada y con ella, también aparece a su alrededor un dragón dorado, con alas de ángel. El digimon ángel utiliza su espada y deshace los ataques de fuego.

TK: ¿Seraphimon?

SORA: ¿alguien mas no entiende lo q esta sucediendo aquí?

La energía y el dragón q rodean a Seraphimon desaparecen y él se acerca a Ophanimon y a Imperialdramon.

OPHANIMON: ¿q fue eso?

SERAPHIMON: no lo se.

IMPERIALDRAMON: yo si se lo q es.

SERAPHIMON: ¿q quieres decir?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Verán… cuando luche contra uds, les intente transferir algunos de mis datos cuando tenía un leve control sobre mi cuerpo, esos datos eran para q uds pudieran utilizar el Alma de Dragón.

OPHANIMON: ¿Alma de Dragón?

SERAPHIMON: pero ¿por q querías hacer eso?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Al principio lo hice para q uds pudieran destruirme. Pero ahora veo q podemos usar esta poder juntos.

Los tres digimons extienden sus alas y comienzan a volar lo más rápido q pueden hacia el cielo, mientras todos los observan.

TK: increíble, ahora ellos tres pueden utilizar el alma de dragón.

KARI: Estoy segura q juntos van a lograr derrotarlo.

DAVIS: ¡Si, es hora de q los tres dragones muestren de lo q están hechos!

TK Y KARI: ¿tres dragones?

SERAPHIMON: ¿los tres dragones? Suena como los tres mosqueteros.

OPHANIMON: a mi me parece un buen nombre, y la verdad creo q nos viene bien.

IMPERIALDRAMON: en ese caso los tres dragones ganaran esta batalla.

Continuara….

Espero q les guste este cap.

Tal vez las imágenes de los digimons sobraban, pero bueno, así les evito buscarlos.

Como una curiosidad, después de este, ya solo quedan tres capítulos más y este fic se acaba.

Bueno, hasta luego.


	37. Capitulo 24: Bestia Perfecta

CAPITULO 24:

Los tres digimons quedan juntos, suspendidos en el aire. Seraphimon a la izquierda y Ophanimon a la derecha, quedando Imperialdramon en medio de los dos ángeles.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Esto se pone muy interesante! (extendiendo sus alas y elevándose en el aire)

El digimon oscuro queda frente a frente con los tres digimons, mientras los demás solo pueden observar.

MIMI: ¿creen que ellos puedan hacer algo? (preocupada)

TAI: (poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mimi) estoy seguro de que podrán, de todos modos, ahora los tres tienen "Alma de Dragón", así q no hay por q preocuparnos.

MIMI: (sonrojada y sonriendo) tienes razón Tai.

JOE: ¿realmente creen que le puedan ganar?

YOLEI: ¡por supuesto q ganaran!

KEN: es cierto, además, son tres almas de dragón contra un digimon oscuro, seguro ganaran.

DAVIS: (pensando) pongamos todo nuestro corazón y creamos en ellos, se q los tres dragones triunfaran.

PHOENIXMON: ver un alma de dragón ya es algo raro ¿pero tres?

METALGARURUMON: esos tres son impresionantes (sonriendo)

VIKEMON: solo esperemos que los tres sean lo suficiente fuertes como para hacerle frente a Belial Imperialdramon.

VALKIRIEMON: (sonriendo) dudo q esos tres vayan a ser derrotados.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: yo mejor me preguntaría si Belial Imperialdramon va a ser capaz de derrotarlos.

LEOPARDMON: Si quieren mi opinión, en la escala del 1 al 10, las probabilidades de que Belial Imperialdramon gane son de -1.

Todos comienzan a reírse por el comentario de Leopardmon y continúan viendo a los digimons.

Los cuatro mega digimons siguen sus pendidos en el cielo, listos para luchar.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Empecemos con esto, ESPIRITO BELIAL! (cubriéndose completamente de fuego negro)

Del fuego oscuro, pueden escucharse gritos de dolor y agonía q aterra a todos, pero los tres mega digimons parecían estar bastante tranquilos a pesar de eso.

OPHANIMON: ¿otra técnica? Bueno ¿Cuántas técnicas tiene este loco? (algo molesta)

SERAPHIMON: de todos modos no creo que sea rival para nosotros.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Muy bien amigos, es momento de de mostrarle quienes somos!

SERAPHIMON Y OPHANIMON: ¡Si señor!

Los tres hacen sujetan sus puños y comienzan a concentrar su energía.

IMPERIALDRAMON, SERAPHIMON Y OPHANIMON: ¡ALMA DE DRAGON! (cubriéndose de fuego azul, dorado y rosa respectivamente y siendo cubiertos por los dragones de cada uno)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Prepárense, Cadenas Infernales! (liberando tres cadenas de su espalda)

Las cadenas van a toda velocidad hacia los mega digimons pero ellos ni siquiera se mueven o se muestran asustados. Mientras las cadenas se acercan, de sus puntas aparecen largas cuchillas de oro.

ROSEMON: ¡Tengan cuidado!

WARGREYMON: Tranquila Rosemon (tomando a Rosemon por la cintura), esas cadenas no significan nada para ellos.

ROSEMON: ¿es seguro?

WARGREYMON: muy seguro.

Todos los digimons siguen mirando a sus amigos mientras las cadenas se acercan hacia ellos, pero los tres ni siquiera se mueven, lo q comienza a molestar mucho a Belial Imperialdramon.

Entonces…

Las cadenas se unen formando una sola espada q va con aun más velocidad hacia los mega digimons.

Todos estaban bastante nerviosos y sin saber que mas hacer, excepto observar, pero los otros tres digimons no hacían nada, ni siquiera se movían, simplemente observaban como la espada se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos.

Solamente quedaban unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre los digimons y la enorme cuchilla, y la distancia poco a poco empezaba a reducirse.

Imperialdramon toma su espada y usa como un escudo para bloquear la cuchilla cuando esta está lo suficientemente cerca. Belial Imperialdramon coloca mas fuerza en la cadena y la cuchilla, pero Imperialdramon pone toda su fuerza para detener la cuchilla.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (deteniendo la cuchilla) ¡Vayan chicos, yo me encargare de detenerlo!

SERAPHIMON Y OPHANIMON: ¡Sí!

Ophanimon y Seraphimon se paran sobre la cadena y comienzan a correr sobre ella hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Fuego de la sombras! (disparando varias bolas de fuego negro)

Las bolas de fuego van hacia los dos digimons ángeles quienes no se detienen.

OPHANIMON: esas bolas de fuego no me detendrán (saltando de la cadena y comenzando a volar) ¡Alma de Dragón! (cubriéndose con llamas rosas)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Eres una idiota! (disparando todavía mas bolas de fuego)

Las bolas de fuego van a toda velocidad hacia Ophanimon, pero ella ya está preparada.

OPHANIMON: ¡Garras celestiales! (cubriendo sus brazos con fuego rosa y creando tres garras de fuego en cada brazo) Hora de jugar (extendiendo los brazos y girando a alta velocidad y deshaciendo todas las bolas de fuego q van hacia ella)

KARI: ¡Bien hecho Ophanimon!

DAVIS: ¡Asi se hace amiga!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (furioso) ¡Aun no eh terminado contigo niña!

SERAPHIMON: ¡Deberías prestarme más atención!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿Q?

Mientras Belial Imperialdramon atacaba a Ophanimon, Seraphimon había seguido corriendo y ahora estaba frente a frente al digimon oscuro y listo para atacar.

SERAPHIMON: ¡Alma de Dragón! (cubriéndose de llamas doradas y haciendo aparecer su espada, pero mas grande y con la cara de un dragon en la punta) ¡y ahora… Excalibur Dragón! (moviendo su espada, liberando una poderosa onda de energía q golpea a Belial Imperialdramon y rompiendo la cadena, haciéndola desaparecer)

Belial Imperialdramon comienza a caer poco a poco, apunto de estrellarse contra el suelo…

Pero…

El digimon oscuro comienza a batir sus alas con toda su fuerza para ponerse al vuelo una vez más, y empieza a elevarse hasta quedar frente a frente con Seraphimon y Ophanimon.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: jajajaja, eso estuvo muy bien (extendiendo sus alas) ¡Pero aun no es suficiente, Ala Nocturna!

Belial Imperialdramon comienza a batir sus alas con una fuerza impresionante, creando enormes ondas de viento oscuro q casi mandan a volar a los ángeles. Ellos utilizan sus almas de dragón para tratar de protegerse, pero los vientos de Belial Imperialdramon son tan fuertes q las técnicas son inútiles. El viento alcanza a ser sentido por los elegidos y los demás digimons q apenas y pueden resistirlo.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡jajajaja, mis vientos los han dejado indefensos, esta es mi oportunidad ( la boca de su pecho comienza a abrirse poco a poco) ¡Espíritu Hueco! (disparando una enorme cantidad de energía oscura)

Los dos digimons intentan moverse pero les es imposible debido a la fuerza de los vientos oscuros.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Esta vez no se escaparan!

Pero…

IMPERIALDRAMON: (apareciendo frente a sus amigos, sujetando la espada q Belial Imperialdramon había lanzado contra él) yo no estaría tan seguro.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No!

SERAPHIMON: Imperialdramon…

OPHANIMON: Q bueno q te encuentres bien.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Oye Belial Imperialdramon, creo q se te olvido algo, asi q te lo devuelvo!

Entonces…

Imperialdramon le lanza la espada con toda su fuerza a Belial Imperialdramon. La espada atraviesa el Espíritu Hueco y sigue derecho hasta al pecho y tapar la boca de dragón.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Bien chicos, es nuestra oportunidad, usaremos nuestras almas de dragón para potenciar nuestros ataques y darle el golpe final a este tonto.

OPHANIMON: lo q tu digas.

SERPAHIMON: acabemos con él.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Bien, entonces hagámoslo!

Los tres mega digimons comienzan a concentrar su energía y se preparan para atacar…

IMPERIALDRAMON, SERAPHIMON Y OPHANIMON: ¡ALMA DE DRAGON! (cubriéndose de fuego de sus respectivos colores y liberando a sus respectivos dragones de energía)

OPHANIMON: ¡Cristales de Cefirot!

SERAPHIMON: ¡Sentencia!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Laser de Positrones!

Los tres ataques son disparados al mismo tiempo, con mucho mas poder del q tenían normalmente y van hacia Belial Imperialdramon.

Los tres ataques chocan contra el digimon oscuro, haciendo q quede cubierto de fuego y q comience a caer hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, quedando completamente inmóvil.

Por un momento todos se sintieron muy calmados al ver como su enemigo aparentemente estaba derrotado.

Pero…

Belial Imperialdramon vuelve a levantarse y a prepararse para luchar, pero ahora su armadura estaba muy dañada y el fuego que había cubierto su cuerpo había desaparecido, pero había dejado terribles heridas.

TAI: (enojado) desgraciado, todavía sigue con vida.

MIMI: si esto sigue asi jamás terminaremos con él.

MATT: te equivocas Mimi, su cuerpo está muy lastimado ahora, y dudo q ahora tenga oportunidad de regenerarse

TK: Tienes razón hermano, ahora es el mejor momento para atacarlo.

Belial Imperialdramon se levanta completamente y se prepara luchar.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (desendiendo junto a sus compañeros) Vaya, y yo q creí q con ese ataque sería suficiente para terminar con él.

SERPAHIMON: Aun si sigue en pie, nosotros seguiremos luchando hasta que finalmente caiga derrotado.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No me importa lo q digan, uds tres no pueden vencerme!

WARGREYMON: ¡No solo serán ellos tres!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Q?

Wargeymon, junto a todos los demás digimons se acercan a donde se encontraban Imperialdramon, Seraphimon y Ophanimon. Todos estaban bien y listos para luchar.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿asi q todos van a enfrentarme?

ALPHAMON: A pesar de lo q digas, tú has de llegado a tus limites y no podrás seguir luchando.

METALGARURUMON: Fuiste un gran problemas pero esta vez estamos seguros de q te derrotaremos.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: esas son solo tonterías, no tienen nada para vencerme.

DAVIS: ¡Te equivocas!

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Q?

DAVIS: Ahí algo q tenemos, y q sabemos que será mas q suficiente para derrotarte (extendiendo su digivice)

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: No eres mas q un idiota, no tienes nada q puedas usar contra mí.

TK: de hecho si lo tiene y no es el único (extendiendo su digivice)

Entonces, todos los elegidos extienden sus digivice y los apuntan directamente hacia sus digimons.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Malditos ¿q es lo q están haciendo?

KARI: para alguien como tú sería algo muy difícil de entender, pero nosotros tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte con nuestros digimons.

SORA: ellos son nuestros amigos, como nuestra familia, son parte de nosotros y nosotros parte ellos.

KEN: Tal vez ellos no tienen el poder para destruirte…

YOLEI: Pero mientras estemos aquí, ellos no estarán solos.

CODY: y recibirán la fuerza q les haga falta.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡SON UNOS BASTARDOS! (diparando miles de bolas de fuego a los elegidos)

Pero…

Los digivice comienzan a brillar con mucha intensidad y el ataque de Belial Imperialdramon es cancelado.

TAI: ¡Valor!

MATT: ¡Amistad!

SORA: ¡Amor!

IZZY: ¡Conocimiento!

JOE: ¡Sinceridad!

MIMI: ¡Pureza!

KEN: ¡Bondad!

TK: ¡Esperanza!

KARI: ¡Luz!

DAVIS: ¡Y los Milagros!

YOLEI: ¡Con nuestros corazones unidos!

CODY: ¡Venceremos al mal!

Cada Digivice dispara un rayo de luz a su respectivo digimon, llenándolos de más energía.

WARGREYMON: con todo este poder, podemos usar nuestra técnica más poderosa.

ALPHAMON: Y nosotros también nos uniremos a ella.

WARGREYMON: ¡¿están todos listos?

TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: ¡Sí!

Entonces…

Todos los digimons, incluyendo los caballeros de la realeza, se convierten en energía, y se unen en una enorme esfera de energía.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿acaso piensan usar el aura de poder? Esa técnica no funciona conmigo!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿eso crees? Pues te tengo noticias, esta Aura de Poder no es igual a la q se uso para vencer a Examon, y ahora de demostraremos por q.

Imperialdramon, Seraphimon y Ophanimon liberan sus almas de dragón, cubriendo la esfera de energía, transformándola en un enorme dragón de energía roja, dentro del cual estaban todos los digimons.

..jpg

La energía q emanaba este dragón era tan grande q hasta Belial Imperialdramon llego a sentirse intimidado, pero los elegidos estaban felices con lo q veían.

MATT: (sonriendo) ese Imperialdramon si q es un exagerado.

SORA: Utilizar las Almas de Dragón con el aura de poder me parece excesivo, pero con eso, sumado a la fuerza de los caballeros y nuestro amigos, seguro triunfaran.

DAVIS: (sonriendo) tengamos fe, porque este es el final y vamos a ganar.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) no es posible, esta cantidad de energía es… no creo q pueda resistirla, parece ser q ahora si estoy acabado.

IMPERIALDRAMON: uniendo nuestras energías y nuestros corazones es como logramos hacer esto. Elegidos, digimons elegidos y caballeros reales, todos nos hemos unidos y hemos logrados superar el Alma de Dragón, y el Aura de Poder, creando así una técnica mucho mas poderosa.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: no… ¡AUN NO ESTOY ACABADO! (extendiendo sus manos, disparando una enorme llamarada negra)

TODOS: ¡RECIBE TODO EL PODER DE NUESTRA ÚLTIMA TECNICA, DRAGON AURA!

Las llamas negras cubren al dragón aura por completo y parecen haber terminado con él.

Pero…

De entre las llamas, el dragón sale frente a todos, y en su interior, podían escucharse las voces de alivio de los digimons.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡NO… UDS NO PUEDEN SEGUIR VIVIENDO! (disparando una llamarada negra muchísimos mas grande)

Las llamas impactan contra el dragón aura, en cuando lo hacen, el dragón sigue su camino y se acerca a Belial Imperialdramon cada vez más.

Ahora, Belial Imperialdramon estaba completamente indefenso, no tenía más energía para defenderse.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡El juego termino Belial Imperialdramon, y nosotros ganamos!

Finalmente….

El dragón le lanza una enorme llamarada de miles de colores a Belial Imperialdramon, dejándolo rodeado por un torbellino de fuego.

Dentro, la armadura de Belial Imperialdramon se destrozaba cada vez más y más, pero aun no había terminado. El dragon aura entra al torbellino encontrándose con Belial Imperialdramon, y de un solo golpe lo atraviesa.

En ese ataque, el digimon oscuro había sentido como si todos los digimons elegidos y los caballeros de la realeza lo hubieran atacado uno a uno, con todo su poder en apenas una fracción de segundo.

Por fin, Belial Imperialdramon aun se mantenía en pie, pero con su armadura mucho mas dañada e inservible q antes, el torbellino de fuego de desapareció, y el dragón aura fue hacia donde estaban los elegidos. Cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, empezó a brillar y se separo en todos los digimons q lo habían formado.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Es hora del tira de gracia!

WARGREYMON: ¡TERRA FORCE!

METALGARURUMON: ¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO!

PHOENIXMON: ¡CRIMSON FLAME!

ROSEMON: ¡PROHIBIDA TENTACION!

HERCULESKABUTERIMON: ¡HYPER BLASTER!

PLESIOTHMON: ¡FUEGO NEGRO!

VIKEMON: ¡BAZOOKA BERSERKER!

VALKIRIEMON: ¡FLECHAS RELAMPAGO!

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡RAYOS DEL CAOS!

ALPHAMON: ¡DIGI SOUL!

OMNIMON: ¡SUPREME CANNON!

GALLANTMON: ¡JUICIO FINAL!

MAGNAMON: ¡MAGNA BLAST!

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡LASER DE LA VICTORIA!

KENTAURUSMON: ¡INFERNO FROST!

DYNASMON: ¡ALIENTO DE DRAGON!

CRUSADERMON: ¡LATTICE LASER!

CRANIUMMON: ¡SHOCK WINGER!

RAPIDMON D: ¡MIRACLE MISSILES!

LEOPARDMON: ¡ONDA DE EXPANSIÓN!

EXAMON: ¡PENDRAGON GLORY!

SERAPHIMON: ¡SENTENCIA!

OPHANIMON: ¡CRISTALES DE CEFIROT!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡LASER DE POSITRONES!

Todos los ataques disparados se combinan en un solo enorme poder y chocan contra Belial Imperialdramon levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

El polvo poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse y dejo ver a Belial Imperialdramon completamente derrotado y tirado en el suelo.

Después de esto, todos los digimons que después de ese último ataque estaban completamente agotados, pero contentos con su victoria, y los elegidos fueron hacia ellos para auxiliarlos y felicitarlos.

TAI: Wargreymon ¿te encuentras bien? (tratando de ayudar a levantar a su compañero)

WARGREYMON: si, gracias Tai.

TAI: seguro, pareces estar herido y cansado.

WARGREYMON: (mirándose) es debido a la enorme cantidad de energía q utilizamos para hacer el Dragón Aura.

ROSEMON: (apareciendo a su lado) no te preocupes Wargreymon, ahora mismo me encargare de curarlas (poniendo sus manos sobre Wargreymon para empezar a sanarlo)

WARGREYMON: (algo apenado) gracias Rosemon, pero deberías atenderte primero, después de todo, estas en la misma condición q yo.

ROSEMON: no te preocupes por mí y solo déjate atender…

MIMI: (poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Tai, llamando su atención) ¿por q no vamos a ver a los demás y dejamos a Wargreymon y Rosemon solos?

TAI: ¿pero por q? yo debo estar con mi compañero digimon.

MIMI: dije q vamos a dejarlos solos (algo molesta, sujetando a Tai de la oreja y alejándolo de los digimons)

JOE: Q bueno q todo acabo ¿no Plesiothmon? (acaraiciando la cabeza de su compañero)

PLESIOTHMON: si, hemos luchado muy duro, pero finalmente me podre dar un buen descanso.

VIKEMON: Tú nunca cambias, eres igual de flojo q siempre.

CODY: (sobre el hombro de Vikemon) Bueno, creo q ya no importa.

VALKIRIEMON: Cody tiene razón, lo único importante es q esta batalla por fin a terminado.

YOLEI: (Acercandose a su digimon) debo felicitarte, realmente peleaste muy bien y finalmente todos derrotaron a Belial Imperialdramon (dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Valkiriemon)

Pero en cuanto lo hizo, Valkiriemon empezó a gritar a de dolor.

Los demás digimons se habían recostado en el suelo y parecían haberse quedado dormidos junto a los elegidos.

Todos los caballeros estaban reunidos en un solo lugar, algo cansados pero estaban mejor q los demás digimons.

OMNIMON: Bueno, finalmente se acabo esto.

GALLANTMON: Fue una dura lucha pero finalmente Belial Imperialdramon está muerto.

RAPIDMON D: Le debemos mucho a los elegidos y a sus digimons.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: tienes razón, de no haber sido por ellos seguiríamos siendo dominados por ese demente.

ALPHAMON: Es cierto, no cabe la menor duda de que estos chicos y sus digimon tienen una gran fuerza que proviene de estar juntos, por algo es que son elegidos.

CRANIUMMON: en ese tienes toda la razón.

Alejo de todos, estaban Imperialdramon, Seraphimon y Ophanimon junto a Davis, Tk y Kari. Aunque no se veían tan cansados como los demás, pero si estaban agotados por todo el esfuerzo q habían puesto en la batalla y lo q necesitaban en ese momento era un buen descanso.

DAVIS: (sonriendo) Imperialdramon, debo felicitarte, estuviste impresionante y finalmente acabaste con Belial Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Bueno, no lo hice yo solo, jamás habría triunfado de no haber sido por la ayuda de todos.

SERAPHIMON: aun asi tu ayudaste mucho, asi q no está mal q aceptes un poco de crédito por todo esto.

TK: Tú también estuviste increíble Serpahimon, y por tu forma de atacar, puedo decir q aunque seas un ángel, tienes el corazón de un dragón.

SERAPHIMON: Jajaja, supongo q tienes razón Tk.

KARI: Q bueno q uds tres pudieran hacer a un equipo tan fuerte.

OPHANIMON: Q podemos decir, de ahora en adelante seremos los tres dragones ¿verdad chicos?

SERAPHIMON: asi es, y siempre pelearemos juntos.

IMPERIALDRAMON: somos los tres dragones.

Todos parecía haber vuelvo a la tranquilidad…

Pero…

Se escucha un enorme estruendo y todos voltean a ver a q es y…

IMPERIALDRAMON:¡¿Q?

Elevado en el cielo, estaba Belial Imperialdramon, con su armadura vuelta pedazos, pero aun estaba vivo.

GRANDKUWAGAMON: ¡Demonios ¿Cuántas vidas tiene este tipo?

KEN: no es posible q haya sobrevivido al ataque del dragón aura.

MATT: pues lo hizo y parece q está listo para vengarse.

El cuerpo de Belial Imperialdramon estaba tieso y el digimon oscuro comienza a moverse haciendo tronar sus huesos.

Mientras movía su cuerpo, se podía escuchar como reía levemente con una risa siniestra.

METALGARURUMON: grgrgr, ese maldito se está riendo de nosotros.

PHOENIXMON: ¿q es lo q sucederá ahora? (algo asustada junto a Sora)

Belial Imperialdramon comienza a descender a tierra. Al aterrizar y armadura se sigue rompiéndose cada vez mas.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Jajaja, estuvieron muy cerca de vencerme… realmente cerca…

OMNIMON: (enojado) por favor, deja de hacerte el fuerte, ya no tienes mas poder para pelear… estas acabado (liberando su espada)

VIKEMON: será mejor q te calmes Omnimon, no nos dejemos provocar de este imbécil.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (Extendiendo su mano derecha) debo decir q el poder de su Dragón Aura es impresionante, por un momento llegue a creer q realmente iban a vencerme, pero ya q no fue tendré una nueva oportunidad para acabar con uds (varias nubes comienzan a acumularse y un rayo negro cae directamente sobre Belial Imperialdramon) Verán, de la misma forma q saque a esos digimons para utilizarlos en su contra, puedo absorber energía del digimon, claro que no es mucha, pero si es suficiente como para poder deshacerme de todos uds.

MATT: ¿q fue lo q dijo?

Entonces…

Belial Imperialdramon comienza a acumular energía en su mano, creando una enrome esfera. La energía poco a poco comienza a transformarse en agua de color negro.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡parece q después de todo, sus intentos de derrotarme han sido completamente inútiles y ahora sentirán la fuerza de esta técnica, la cual había estado guardando para un momento como este… SIENTAN EL PODER DE MI OLA MALDITA!

En ese momento…

El agua que sostiene en su mano de dispara, convirtiéndose en una enorme ola de color negro q rápidamente hacia los elegidos.

Mientras el agua se acerca, todos los digimons se colocan entre los elegidos y la ola.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Todos colóquense en posición defensiva y no dejen pasar el agua!

TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: ¡si señor!

Los digimons se mantienen juntos y se cubren para evitar q cualquier gota de agua cruce.

La ola finalmente los golpea con toda su fuerza pero todos se mantienen firmes y resisten lo mas q pueden.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Sigan asi amigos, no debemos ceder!

Todos siguen intentando resistir la fuerza de las ola, pero el agua comienza a aumentar y a empujarlos. Finalmente, los digimons ya no pueden resistir mas y son derribados y cubiertos por el agua. Los elegidos intentan ir a ayudar a sus amigos pero el agua también los golpea y son cubiertos por ellas.

Después de unos segundos, el agua deja de fluir y se convierte en un enorme montículo de arena negra.

Por un momento todo permanece en silencio, hasta q…

Una mano sale de la arena y poco a poco se ve a alguien salir, cubierto completamente de arena. Se trataba de Tai q todavía estaba algo atontado y desorientado debido a todo a lo q había sucedido. Cuando se repone mira la gran cantidad de arena q hay y comienza a gritar llamando a sus amigos.

Poco a poco todos los demás elegidos empiezan a salir de la arena y Tai va a auxiliarlos.

TAI: oigan ¿están todos bien?

SORA: creo q si (con dificultad para pararse)

TK: y ¿Dónde están los digimons?

Entonces…

Todos los digimons comienzan a salir de la arena, pero habían perdido sus formas mega y ahora estaban de nuevo en sus formas novatada, también estaban muy cansados y se tambaleaban al caminar a si que eran ayudados por sus compañeros.

MIMI: Palmon (cargando a su compañero)

PALMON: Mimi, nuestras evoluciones.

GOMAMON: esa agua nos devolvió a nuestras formas normales, ahora veo por qué se llama "Ola Maldita" (cargado por Joe)

JOE: debemos intentar digievlucionar otra vez.

TAI: tienes razón (sacando su digivice) si digievolucionamos una vez mas seguro q…

Pero…

Cuando Tai mira su digivice este comienza a perder su color, hasta que queda completamente gris.

TAI: (asustado) ¿q demonios está sucediendo?

Todos sacan sus digivice y se dan cuenta de todos estaban en la misma condición que el de Tai.

KEN: los digivice se convirtieron en piedra.

WORMMON: ¿pero como paso?

YOLEI: no lo sé… pero si los digivices están significa…

KARI: significa q no podemos usarlos.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Exactamente

Todos voltean a ver a donde Belial Imperialdramon, el cual ahora estaba rodeado de un aura de miles de colores.

MATT: (enojado) Maldito, tú fuiste el q le hiciste esto a nuestros digivice.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Asi es, verán la Ola Maldita ase q todo lo q sea tocado por su agua pueda ser fácilmente desprendido de su energía, en otras palabras, la energía de sus digivices y de sus digimons es ahora mía. (liberando varias ondas de energía empezando a elevarse en el aire)

DAVIS: Maldita sea, sin nuestros digimons no podemos hacer algo.

CODY: Esperen, aun tenemos a los Caballeros de la Realeza.

SORA: es cierto, ellos siempre están en su forma mega, asi que ellos podrán pelear.

¿?: se equivocan…

Entonces…

De la arena empiezan a salir varios digimons, los cuales ninguno de los elegidos conocía, también estaban débiles y se tambaleaban al caminar.

TAI: oigan… ¿y quiénes son esos?

IZZY: no se, déjame ver (sacando su Laptod y empezando a teclear)

Después de unos cuantos minutos Izzy se detiene…

TK: bueno ¿averiguaste algo?

IZZY: creo q todos necesitan ver esto.

Izzy les muestra la pantalla de su Laptod, y en ella aparecían las imágenes de los digimons q habían aparecido y al lado imágenes de otros digimons con los q aparentemente guardaban relación:

Dorumon = Alphamon

Agumon = Omnimon

Guilmon = Gallantmon

Veemon = Magnamon

Kudamon = Kentaurusmon

Kotemon = Crusadermon

FlameWizardmon = Dynasmon

Hagurumon = Craniummon

Veemon = Ulforceveedramon

Dracmon = Examon

Leormon = Leopardmon

Terriermon = RapidmonDorado

MATT: (sorprendido) ¡¿entonces estos pequeños son los caballeros de la realeza?

IZZY: así es, parece ser q Belial Imperialdramon no solo absorbió la energía de los digivice, sino también la de los caballeros y los regreso a sus formas básicas.

TAI: (enojado) ese infeliz.

DORUMON: Sin nuestros poderes, no es mucho lo q podemos hacer (algo triste)

Mimi va hacia donde esta Dorumon y lo abraza con fuerza pero con cuidado.

MIMI: Quien diría q el líder de los caballeros de la realeza podía ser tan lindo.

DORUMON: (sonrojado) esto se siente bien, podría acostumbrarme.

TAI: ¡oye señor exAlphamon, no te acomodes tanto! (dándole un par de golpes en la cabeza)

GUILMON: esto es malo, pero al mismo tiempo es nostálgico.

LEORMON: (sonriendo) tienes razón Gallant… digo Guilmon, ya no me acordaba de cómo era cuando era pequeño.

KUDAMON: ni yo.

HAGURUMON: Tal vez estar así no sea tan malo después de todo.

DRACOMON: pero ¿q creen q Belial Imperialdramon haga con la energía q absorbió?

En ese momento, todos escuchan un gran estruendo q viene del cielo.

HAWKMON: ¿q fue eso? (asustado y ocultándose detrás de Yolei)

Todos miran hacia arriba, y a Belial Imperialdramon, convulsionando y moviéndose de forma extraña.

DAVIS: ¿pero q le sucede?

Entonces…

El cuerpo de Belial Imperialdramon explota, dejando ver una nueva forma. Un enorme dragón negro, de vientre naranja, con garras y escamas afiladas, q parecían estar hechas de metal, alas blancas, una cola larga, y un rostro y una mirada atemorizante.

PATAMON: (sorprendido) increíble, volvió a transformarse.

BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡JAJAJA ¿Q LES PARECE? GRACIAS AL PODER DE LOS CABALLEROS Y DE LOS DIGIVICE, EH INCLOSO SUPERADO MI PROPIO CUERPO, AHORA, PUEDEN LLAMARME… PERFECT BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON!

TK: ¿Perfect Belial Imperialdramon?

BIYOMON: ¿no te estás dando muchos aires de grandeza?

PALMON: es cierto, mira q ponerle "perfect" al nombre ya es exagerar.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (furioso) ¡Cállense!

El enorme dragón golpea la tierra con su cola, generando un temblor q hace q todos se caigan. La fuerza del temblor había sido tan grande q hasta las personas q veían la batalla desde muy lejos, lo habían sentido.

AGUMON: esto no es bueno.

GABUMON: sin el poder de los digivice, no podemos digievolucionar.

FLAMEWIZARDMON: y sin nuestras mega formas de caballeros, tampoco podemos ayudarlos.

TERRIERMON: Parecer q este es el fin.

Todos estaban algo asustados y tristes al ver el enorme poder q tenia Perfect Belial Imperialdramon, y parecía q todos sus esfuerzos por derrotarlo hubieran sido en vano. Pero en ese momento, Gatomon volvió a ver a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de algo.

Gatomon se acerco a los dos Veemon y los miro con cuidado, y empezó a sentirse nerviosa

GATOMON: oigan ¿no deberían ser tres Veemon?

ARMADILLOMON: uno de ustedes era Ulforceveedramon.

WORMMON: y el otro era Magnamon.

GATOMON: (preocupada) entonces… falta nuestro Veemon, nuestro amigo.

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de q faltaba un Veemon, q era Imperialdramon. Todos se preocuparon y empezaron a mirar hacia todos lados tratando de divisarlo.

DAVIS: (preocupado) Diablos ¿Dónde estará?

Davis mira su digivice, pero se sorprende, igual q todos al ver q este seguía intacto, y no se había convertido en piedra.

DAVIS: pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

Entonces…

El suelo comienza a temblar otra vez. Esta vez, una enorme figura sale de la tierra, justo en frente de todos, q sonríen al reconocer de quien se trata.

GATOMON: (sonriendo) ¡Imperialdramon!

DAVIS: estas bien, y aun sigues siendo Imperialdramon.

Imperialdramon parecía estar algo agotado, incluso sudando, pero estaba bien y listo para luchar. Al verlo, Perfect Belial Imperialdramon empezó a descender para quedar frente a frente con él. A pesar de haber cambiado de forma, Imperialdramon no parecía estar intimidado por el aspecto de su adversario.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (bajando a tierra) te esforzaste para retener tu forma mega, y por eso estas tan cansado.

IMPERIALDRAMON: Debía hacerlo, no podía rendirme sabiendo q ahora eres más fuerte, por ese mantuve mi evolución, para retarte yo mismo (apuntándole con su espada)

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: parece ser… tendremos una batalla mas, jajaja.

IMPERIALDRAMON: y esta… esta… ¡Esta será la última!

Los digimons se miran fijamente mientras se preparan para seguir con su batalla.

GATOMON: (pensando) Veemon… buena suerte.

Imperialdramon comienza a corre hacia su enemigo a toda velocidad…

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Eres un torpe! (moviendo su cola para atacar a Imperialdramon)

La cuchilla de la cola esta muy cerca de chocar contra Imperialdramon. Pero justo antes de lo golpee, Imperialdramon da un salto y la cuchilla se entierra en la tierra.

DAVIS: ¡Muy bien Imperialdramon!

EL digimon elegido no pierde tiempo y comienza a correr sobre la cola de Perfect Belial Imperialdramon para acercarse mas hacia él.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: No dejare q escapes (tratando de sujetarlo con sus garras)

Pero…

IMPERIALDRAMON: caíste tonto (usando su espada y incrustándosela en la mano)

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon se queda inmóvil por el dolor mientras q Imperialdramon entierra todavía mas la espada liberando.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ahora… ¡Es mi turno!

Imperialdramon a un salto aun sujetando su espada, moviendo con ella la mano del digimon oscuro.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (confundido) ¿q estas tratando de hacer?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (acercándose cada vez mas al rostro de Perfect Belial Imperialdramon) haciendo q te golpes)

Imperialdramon mueve su espada haciendo q la mano de Perfect Belial Imperialdramon lo golpea con mucha fuerza, haciendo también q empiece a perder el equilibrio.

EL digimon elegido saca su espada de la mano de su enemigo y comienza a dscender, acercándose a las piernas…

IMPERIALDRAMON: Hora de hacerlo caer (corriendo y empujando una de las piernas de Pefect Belial Imperialdramon con sus garras)

La fuerza del empuje hace q Perfect Belial Imperialdramon caiga y quede completamente inmóvil.

KOTEMON: Sorprendente, logro derribarlo sin mayor dificultad.

HAGURUMON: no tenía ninguna duda de q lo lograría.

Imperialdramon empieza a volar mas alta hasta quedar a una buena distancia.

IMPERIALDRAMON: y para terminar… ¡Alma de Dragón! (cubriéndose de llamas azules y liberando su cañón) ¡Acabare esto de un solo dispara, Laser de Positrones… máximo poder! (disparando una poderosa descarga de energía la cual golpea a Belial Imperialdramon y genera una enorme explosión)

Al ver esto, todos empezaron a saltar y a gritar de alegría por su aparente victoria…

Pero…

De en medio de la explosión, una enorme llamarada negra sale y golpea a Imperialdramon en brazo derecho, quemando y obligándolo a soltar la espada…

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡ahaha mi brazo, ¿q demonios fue lo q paso?

Entonces…

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon comienza a elevarse otra vez, completamente ileso…

PATAMON: (sorprendido) no es posible q siga vivo después de ese ataque.

PALMON: y lo peor es que lastimo a Imperialdramon.

DORUMON: Esto pude llegar a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que pensábamos.

Ahora el brazo derecho de Imperialdramon estaba inutilizable y no podía moverlo.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (acercándose a Imperialdramon) pobre tonto, eres fuerte, pero no puedes hacer contra mi ahora (pisando la Omega Sword haciéndola desaparecer)

KARI: (asustada) oh no.

TK: (enojado) destruyo la Omega Sword.

GUILMON: pero eso no es posible, se supone q era la espada mas poderosa de todas.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No necesito mi espada para derrotarte! (lanzo un puño con su otro brazo)

Pero…

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon mueve su cola y golpea el brazo de Imperialdramon, habriendole una profunda herida. Pero el digimon no se detiene ahí, y también utiliza su cola para dañar las piernas de Imperialdramon.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Jejeje, te quitado tu espada, asi como tu capacidad de usar tus piernas y brazos, pero aun algo mas que puedo intentar quitarte.

Entonces…

De un solo movimiento utiliza su cola y corta las alas de Imperialdramon. El digimon elegidos estaba muy adolorido y débil después de haber recibido aquel castigo y ahora no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Pero Perfect Belial Imperialdramon todavía no había acabado con él.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: y como tu dijiste antes… yo también acabare esto de un solo disparo (reuniendo una enorme cantidad de energía roja en su boca) este será tu fin… ¡ESTRELLA FULMINANTE! (disparando toda su energía contra Imperialdramon)

Una vez termina, Imperialdramon cae a tierra, totalmente inmóvil, con su armadura hecha trizas y su cuerpo completamente carbonizado.

Todos estaban horrorizados con lo q había pasado. Su amigo Imperialdramon había sido cruelmente torturado y ahora había sido derrotado, parecía estar muerto. Todos estaban muy preocupados, no solo por Imperialdramon, sino también por lo q sucedería ahora que no podían enfrentarlo.

PER: BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ahora q ese tonto no puede pelear, ya no hay nada q me detenga (comenzando a volar y a extender sus alas lo mas q puede) ¡Escúchenme bien todos… vuestras historias… han terminado)

Continuara…

* * *

**Después de un tiempo finalmente publico algo. Después de este, solo quedan dos capítulos más para acabar este fic.**

**Espero q les guste y recuerden q esta historia pronto terminara**

**Adiós a todos.**


	38. Capitulo 25: Rey Dragón

Bueno

Aquí les traigo el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic. Iba a ser el penúltimo pero se me termino adelantando un capitulo mas.

No tengo nada mas q decir así q solo espero q les guste, y no se olviden de comentar jejeje.

Capitulo 25:

Los elegidos, sus digimons y los caballeros de la realeza q ahora había regresado a sus formas más pequeñas no podían sentirse más aterrados. Por un momento creían q habían acabado finalmente con Belial Imperialdramon, pero en vez de eso les había arrebatado sus poderes y ahora se había hecho mucho más poderoso q antes.

Y lo peor, el único mega digimon q quedaba, Imperialdramon intento confrontarlo en su nueva forma, pero había sido derrotado y herido de gravedad.

TAI: esto se ve mal, ahora no queda nada q podamos hacer.

Todos miran hacia arriba, al cielo. El mundo real y el digimundo ya estaban muy cerca de unirse, y parecía ser q nadie podría detener lo q estaba por venir.

MATT: (furioso) debimos haber usado más poder antes, así almenas ya lo hubiéramos eliminado (apretando los puños).

Sora entonces sujeta las manos de Matt y trata de calmarlo.

SORA: (algo triste) por favor, enojarse no nos ayudara ahora, debemos estar tranquilos para poder pensar en algo.

MATT: (abrazando a Sora) tienes razón, perdona por ponerme así.

SORA: (sonrojada) ah… no es nada Matt, no tienes por q disculparte.

TAI: (acercándose a Izzy) Izzy ¿cuánto tiempo crees q nos quede antes de q ambos mundos se unan?

IZZY: (abriendo su Laptop y revisando) aún faltan 2 horas, 3 horas máximo. (cerrando su Laptop) como Perfect Belial Imperialdramon no está luchando, el proceso se ah alentado un poco.

JOE: al menos eso no da algo de tiempo.

GOMAMON: pero debemos pensar en algo rápido o todo se acabara.

CODY: (triste) tal ya todo llego a su fin.

ARMADILLO: Cody, no digas esas cosas.

KEN: tiene razón (igual q Cody) después de tanto esfuerzo no hemos logrado nada.

WORMMON: Ken…

GUILMON: las cosas se han complicado mucho ahora.

AGUMON 2: Como caballeros nosotros debimos haber evitado q esto sucediera.

DORUMON: (triste) quisimos hacer las cosas bien y restaurar nuestro honor, pero fallamos al final.

Entonces, alguien pasa corriendo por el lado de Dorumon, cuando ve quien es, ve q se trata de Patamon y de Gatomon, y corrían con toda su energía hacia donde estaba Imperialdramon.

DAVIS: (viendo a Patamon y a Gatomon) ¿q es lo q quieren hacer esos dos?

KARI: (acercándose a Davis) posiblemente intentar despertar a Imperialdramon.

TK: (acercándose a ambos elegidos) ello lo quieren demasiado, y como está ahora, no quieren dejarlo solo.

Davis sigue mirando a los dos digimons q ya estaban junto al mega digimon.

GATOMON: (tratando de mover a Imperialdramon) Imperialdramon por favor, debes levantarte, se q puedes hacerlo.

PATAMON: (haciendo lo mismo) no puedes rendirte amigo, en este te necesitamos más q nunca, debes levantarte y luchar.

Ambos digimons intentan despertar a Imperialdramon, pero este no reacciona y ambos empiezan a llorar. Los otros elegidos solo ven impotentes a Patamon y a Gatomon intentando despertar a Imperialdramon.

DAVIS: (contiendo sus lagrimas) yo sé q Veemon aun está vivo.

TK: vivo si esta, pero esta incapacitado para luchar.

KARI: (preocupada) y ahora no podemos hacer nada contra él.

MIMI: parece q después de todo lo q hemos hecho ya no podemos ganar.

DAVIS: (cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo) ¡No es justo, esto no debe terminar así!

Todos intentan calma a Davis, aunque se sentían igual q él en ese momento. Luego todos miran hacia el cielo, viendo como Perfect Belial Imperialdramon comenzaba a volar, sobrevolando sobre la zona en la q se encontraban todos los habitantes de la ciudad.

Al verlo, todas las personas se asustan y tratan de ocultarse entre los restos de la ciudad. Al verlos, Perfect Belial Imperialdramon comienza a descender y a reírse.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Jajaja, humanos patéticos, solo se ocultan como ratas en un agujero, pero lo q hagan será inútil, todos uds están condenados! (acumulando energía roja en su boca y se prepara a disparar)

Los elegidos y todas las personas se sienten asustadas al ver como Perfect Belial Imperialdramon estaba muy cerca de atacar.

Parecía q todo iba a terminar…

Pero…

Una pequeña bola de fuego choca contra la cara de Perfect Belial Imperialdramon, distrayéndolo y haciendo q deshaga su ataque. El digimon oscuro voltea a ver quién era el q lo había atacado.

Todos se sorprenden al ver q quien había atacado, había sido Agumon.

TAI: ¡¿q estás haciendo Agumon? No puedes ganarle a un digimon tan poderoso!

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Hazle caso a tu compañero, un insecto como tu no tiene el poder para vencerme a ahora.

AGUMON: (enojado) tienes razón en q yo no tengo el poder de vencerte, pero no significa q deje de luchar.

TAI: ¡¿q estás diciendo?

AGUMON: (preparado para volver a atacar) No importa si ya no soy Wargreymon, sigo siendo un digimon elegido, y como tal, mi deber es proteger a los humanos y a los digimons de los seres malignos como tú.

PER: BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Estas completamente loco, tú no tienes posibilidades de vencerme, sería más fácil si te rindieras de una buena vez.

AGUMON: Imperialdramon lucho hasta el final para detenerte, y todos nosotros también luchamos hasta el final. Nunca nos rendimos, y no nos rendiremos ahora.

GABUMON: (acercándose a Agumon) Tienes razón, nosotros nunca dejaremos q destruyas esta mundo, aun si no podemos evolucionar, seguiremos peleando.

Entonces…

Los digimons elegidos se acercan a Agumon y a Gabumon y se preparan para luchar. Todos se mostraban dispuestos a atacar a Perfect Belial Imperialdramon. Gatomon y Patamon ven a sus compañeros y se alejan de Imperialdramon para luchar junto a sus compañeros.

Los "pequeños" caballeros de la realeza también se acercan a los digimons elegidos y se preparan para luchar.

DORUMON: igual q ellos aun son digimons elegidos, nosotros, a pesar de haber perdido nuestras mega formas, seguimos siendo los caballeros de la realeza, y por eso, luchamos por Yggdrassil y por el digimundo, no permitiremos q alguien como tu sigua existiendo, seguiremos luchando.

KEN: (sorprendido) ¿pero q demonios creen q están haciendo?

YOLEI: (preocupada) ellos ahora son muy débiles.

JOE: pero aun así están dispuestos a luchar.

SORA: ellos no van a rendirse.

Entonces…

Todos los dos digimons dan un poderoso saldo, quedando elevados en el aire frente a frente con Perfect Belial Imperialdramon.

AGUMON: usemos toda nuestra energía ¡FLAMA BEBE!

GABUMON: ¡FUEGO AZUL!

BIYOMON: ¡ESPIRAL MAGICO!

TENTOMON: ¡SUPER TRUENO!

PALMON: ¡HIEDRA VENENOSA!

GOMAMON: ¡MARCHA DE PECES!

PATAMON: ¡BURBUJA DE AIRE!

GATOMON: ¡MALEFICIO DE GATO!

HAWKMON: ¡PLUMA CORTANTE!

ARMADILLOMON: ¡GOLPE ARAÑAZO!

WORMMON: ¡HILO DE SEDA!

DORUMON: ¡METAL CANNON!

AGUMON 2: ¡FLAMA BEBE!

GUILMON: ¡BOLA DE FUEGO!

VEEMON 2 Y VEEMON 3: ¡PATADA VOLADORA!

HAGURUMON: ¡ENGRNAJES SOMBRIOS!

KOTEMON: ¡MASCARA DE FUEGO!

LEORMON: ¡LEO GARRA!

DRAGOMON: ¡ALIENTO BEBE!

FLAMEWIZARDMON: ¡RAYO DE FUEGO!

KUDAMON: ¡TORBELLINO BALA!

TERRIRMON: ¡PISTOLA DE FUEGO!

Todos los ataques chocan con toda su fuerza sobre Perfect Belial Imperialdramon.

Pero…

Los ataques no surten ningún efecto y todos comienzan a ponerse muy nerviosos.

AGUMON: ¡No se rindan chicos, debemos seguir!

TODOS LOS DIGIMONS: ¡sí!

Todos los digimons se pararan y atacan varias veces más, pero ninguno de esos ataques funciona pero los siguen con sus ataques.

Cuando los digimons empiezan a caer, se impulsan hacia el frente para poder caer sobre Perfect Belial Imperialdramon y sujetarse a él.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡¿q? ¿q creen q están haciendo? (tratando de quitárselos de encima.

Pero los digimon se aferran fuertes a mente al cuerpo del digimon oscuro y comienzan a atacarlo.

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon se mueve y se agita hacia todos lados para tratar de quitarse a los digimons de encima, sin éxito.

Los elegidos estaban sorprendidos de ver como sus digimons y los caballeros siguieran peleando a pesar de q no pudieran hacer nada.

Entonces…

Tai se acerca a unos escombros y toma una barra de hierro.

MATT: (sorprendido) ¿q estás haciendo Tai?

TAI: nuestros digimons han decidido no dejar de luchar, aun sabiendo q no pueden ganar. Y ellos luchan, entonces nosotros también debemos seguir luchando, a pesar de q no tengamos ninguna oportunidad.

La confianza de Tai también inspira a todos los demás elegidos y así, todos toman una barra de hacer y se acercan a Tai.

MATT: (sonriendo) entonces… démosle una lección a este tonto.

TAI: (sonriendo, levantando el pulgar) pospuesto.

Entonces…

Todos los elegidos comienzan a correr hacia Perfect Belial Imperialdramon y saltan sobre él. Al ver a los jóvenes sobre el cuerpo del digimon oscuro, los digimons se sorprenden, aunque al mismo tiempo se alegran de verlos.

BIYOMON: Sora ¿q hacen aquí?

SORA: (sonriendo) ¿tu q crees? Vamos a ayudarlos con esto.

ARMADILLO: pero uds pueden salir heridos.

CODY: uds también, pero eso no les impidió luchar.

IZZY: nosotros siempre hemos sido espectadores, pero en esta ocasión lucharemos con nuestros propios puños.

MIMI: pelearemos juntos, aun si no ganamos haremos todo lo q esté a nuestro alcance.

PALMON: (sonriendo) Mimi…

MATT: (sonriendo de forma perversa) ahora vamos a darle una paliza a este tonto.

GABUMON: (sonriendo de la mis forma) me gusta cómo suena eso.

TAI: entonces… ¡hagámoslo chicos!

AGUMON: ¡¿están listos todos?

TODOS: ¡sí!

Los digimons comienzan a usar sus ataques sobre el digimon oscuro mientras q los elegidos empiezan a golpearlos con las barras de hierro con toda su fuerza.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (golpeándose contra el suelo) ¡Quítenseme de encima infelices!

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon sigue moviendo violentamente su cabeza, sus alas, su cola y sus brazos y piernas, para poder hacer caer a los elegidos y a los digimons.

Pero en vez de eso, ellos se sujetan con más fuerza y lo siguen golpeando sin descanso y con todo lo q tienes. Después de varios minutos, todos se dan cuenta de q se han empezado a abrir pequeñas heridas debido a los golpes y esto los anima.

AGUMON: ¡Vamos chicos, está funcionando, no podemos detenernos!

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon sigue tratando de quitarse a todos de encima pero es inútil, y al ver la tenacidad de los elegidos y los digimons, la gente comienza a aplaudir y a gritar, animándolos a q continúen y a q no se rindan.

Unos minutos más pasan. Los elegidos y los digimons siguen luchando sobre el cuerpo del digimon oscuro, tratando de ocasionarle el mayor daño posible.

Pero…

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡QUITENSE DE ENCIMA!

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon libera una onda de energía de su cuerpo. La energía está a punto de mandarlos a volar, pero todos se sujetan lo mas fuerte q pueden.

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon entonces utiliza más energía, suficiente como para q los elegidos y los digimons no puedan resistir mas y sean mandados a volar.

Todos se alejan del digimon oscuro y caen al suelo completamente rendidos.

DAVIS: Maldición (tratando de levantarse igual q los demás)

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon extiende sus alas y comienza a volar lo más alto q puede. Una vez esta a una buena altura, comienza a reunir energía roja dentro de su boca.

Los elegidos y los digimons logran ponerse de pie otra vez, pero al lo q el digimon oscuro estaba a punto de hacer, sentían como si el corazón se les fuera salir.

GABUMON: (asustado) No es posible.

BIYOMON: (asustada, aferrándose a Gabumon) si dispara ese ataque destruirá todo y a todos.

PALMON: debemos hacer algo para detenerlo.

GUILMON: es muy tarde para pensar en eso… ya no podemos hacer nada.

La cantidad de energía roja reunida se hace cada vez más grande…

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡eh sido demasiado amable con uds y eh alargado su agonía demasiado tiempo, pero eso se acabo, y ahora q eh vencido a Imperialdramon, no hay nadie q me pueda detener, ahora… terminare con todos uds de un solo golpe (levantando la cabeza hacia arriba) ESTRELLA FULMINANTE!

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon dispara una poderosa descarga de energía hacia el cielo la cual se acumula en una enorme esfera de energía roja y se queda flotando en el aire.

IZZY: (confundido) ¿q es eso?

Entonces…

La esfera se divide de cientos de rayos q comienzan a caer en forma de lluvia. Mientras los rayos se acercan, todos intentan buscar un refugio mientras los rayos están cada vez más cerca.

Parecía q todo estaba a punto de terminar.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡jajaja, el infierno ha sido desatado, ya no pueden hacer nada!

Los rayos ya estaban muy cerca de impactar contra la tierra…

Pero…

Un extraño laser aparece y golpee todos los rayos, anulándolos e impidiendo q lleguen a tierra.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) ¡¿Q?

Al ver esto, todos se sienten aliviados pero confundidos. Todos buscan con la mirada el lugar de donde predecía el ataque q los salvo, y todos se sorprenden y alegran al ver de dónde venía.

DAVIS: (sorprendido) pero…

GATOMON: (sonriendo) ¡Imperialdramon!

Efectivamente, quien había disparado ese rayo había sido Imperialdramon, q aun débil había logrado sentarse y liberar su cañón para destruir todos esos rayos antes de q pudiera chochar y lastimar a alguien, pero ahora se veía muy cansado.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (respirando de forma agitada) creo q lo logre.

Todos se ponen felices por q Imperialdramon se vea mejor y corren hacia el pero…

Antes de q se acerquen al mega digimon, Perfect Belial Imperialdramon golpea el suelo con su cola justo en frente de los elegidos, produciendo un temblor y bloqueándoles el paso.

Luego mira a Imperialdramon fijamente con ojos llenos de odio.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado, bajando hasta donde esta Imperialdramon) a pesar de la paliza q te di hace rato, aun sigues teniendo la energía para molestarme.

IMPERIALDRAMON: jejeje, q puedo decir… no soy un hueso duro de roer, y de eso creo q ya te diste cuenta.

Este último comentario hace q Perfect Belial Imperialdramon se enoje demasiado. Así q utilizando su cola envuelve a Imperialdramon con toda su fuerza, destrozando aun mas su armadura y su cañón dejándolo inservible, y cortándole la respiración haciendo q se ahogue y se desmaye.

Cuando esta desmayado, el digimon oscuro solo lo tira al suelo con toda su fuerza y vuelve a elevarse.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (volteando a ver al derrotado Imperialdramon) en verdad eres un estúpido, solo prolongaste un poco más el sufrimiento de todas estas personas, pero te prometo q tu desaparecerás con ellas muy pronto. (Mirando la ciudad, empezando a reunir energía roja en su boca) por mas q duela, debes aceptar la triste y patética verdad, este mundo será consumido y seré yo quien venza… ya no tienen salvación.

Todos comienzan a asustarse, incluyendo los elegidos y los digimons, esperando a q Perfect Belial Imperialdramon disparara su ataque y terminara con todo de una buena vez.

Pero…

IMPERIALDRAMON: (tratando de moverse, aun débil) te… te equivocas Perfect Belial Imperialdramon.

Todos, incluyendo Perfect Belial Imperialdramon voltean a ver a Imperialdramon. Les sorprendía q aun pudiera hablar, y aun mas les sorprendió ver q se ponía de pie, aunque con mucha dificultad por q sus piernas estaban muy lastimadas y lo único q lo sostenía era su cola.

GOMAMON: increíble.

KUDAMON: (sorprendido) a pesar de todo el daño q a recibido, aun tiene fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (volteando a ver a Imperialdramon) ¿q fue lo q dijiste? ¿q estoy equivocado?

IMPERIALDRAMON: si… eso fue lo q dije, te equivocas si piensas q no tenemos salvación.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: jejejeje, tienes valor para decir eso, a pesar de saber q no tienes nada para luchar contra mí.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (cayendo de rodillas) es cierto q yo en este momento no tengo la fuerza suficiente para volver a luchar. No obstante… yo sé q tenemos salvación.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (confundido) ¿y por q te sientes tan seguro de eso?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (mirando al cielo) por q tengo esperanza, tengo fe en q todos nos salvaremos de lo q tú has hecho.

Todos alcanzan a escuchar esto, pero no entienden muy bien de q es lo q está hablando Imperialdramon.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿fe?

IMPERIALDRAMON: así es, tengo fe en q, aunque yo muera ahora, mis amigos encontraran la forma de vencerte.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: aun no puedo creer q digas esa clase de cosas tan ridículas.

IMPERIALDRAMON: no importa q tan oscura se la situación, si se tiene fe en q todo puede mejorar, se obtendrá la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante, y eso es algo q eh aprendido desde hace años.

Al escuchar esto, los elegidos, los digimons y todas las personas q se encuentran ahí piensan seriamente en lo q decía, de alguna manera aquellas palabras les daban fuerza y les hacía sentir q no todo estaba perdido aun.

Pero Perfect Belial Imperialdramon se dio cuenta de esto y solo lo hizo enfurecer mas.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (furioso) aun no lo entiendes ¿o si? Esta historia se termino, y soy el vencedor, ya no hay nada q puedan hacer contra mi. Pero como veo q tus palabras han llenado de valor a todos estos incautos, parece ser q no tengo mas opción q exterminarte.

IMPERIALDRAMON: inténtalo ¡Alma de dragón! (siendo cubierto por unas pocas llamas azules)

MATT: así q intentara usar el alma de dragón otra vez.

GABUMON: pero las llamas q lo cubren son muy pequeñas, no va a resistir.

YOLEI: recuerden lo q acaba de decir Imperialdramon, debemos tener fe en q todo saldrá bien, y yo tengo en q el lograra hacerle frente a ese monstruo a pesar de su estado actual.

HAWKMON: Yolei tiene razón, yo también tengo fe en q él lo lograra.

ARMADILLOMON: yo también creo en el.

WORMMON: igual q yo.

PATAMON: yo también.

GATOMON: (pensando) Veemon… tengo fe en ti, se q lo lograras.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Jajaja ¿escuchas a tus amigos? Ellos realmente creen q vas a poder hacer algo contra mi (elevándose, alejándose de Imperialdramon) pero no saben q te eliminare de un solo golpe, y ese patético intento de escudo no te servirá de nada.

Imperialdramon no dice nada, solo se queda como esta y usa sus llamas para cubrir su cuerpo completamente.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡PREPARATE A MORIR, ESTRELLA FULMINANTE! (disparando una descarga de energía mucha más grande q las q había disparado antes)

El ataque choca contra Imperialdramon, pero…

DAVIS: (confundido) ¿q?

Las llamas azules de Imperialdramon logran contener el ataque.

GUILMON: increíble.

DORUMON: su fuego logro protegerlo, a pesar de lo débil q esta.

GATOMON: (pensando y sonriendo) no hay duda… q eres asombroso Veemon.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) ¡esa pequeña armadura de llamas no de protegerá para siempre!

Entonces…

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon pone más energía en su ataque. Imperialdramon intenta resistir el ataque, pero la fuerza comienza a empujarlo hacia atrás, pero sus llamas todavía resisten.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: mi ataque ya debería haberte hecho trizas ¿Cómo es posible q ese fuego siga protegiéndote?

IMPERIALDRAMON: por q tengo fe en q podre derrotarte, y creyendo q puedo tengo la fuerza para seguir adelante.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: otra vez con eso de la fe y de tener esperanza, si quieres ganar debes saber y estar seguro de q puedes hacerlo, si no sabes q puedes ganar entonces simplemente serás derrotado.

Todos siguen observando la batalla y comienzan a asustarse. El fuego q cubría a Imperialdramon era fuerte, pero era seguro q no resistiría mucho tiempo, y si Imperialdramon moría, ellos serian los siguientes.

Sin embargo, entre todas las personas q observaban el combate, había una niña pequeña y su madre estaba a su lado sujetándola de la mano. La mujer parecía muy asustada de q todo terminara mal, pero la niña parecía más bien sorprendida y curiosa con lo q estaba sucediendo.

NIÑA: mamá ¿ese monstruo de armadura blanca es bueno verdad? (Señalando a Imperialdramon)

MUJER: si, creo q sí.

NIÑA: ¿y cómo se llama?

MUJER: No estoy segura, pero me pareció escuchar q unos chicos por ahí la llamaban Imperialdramon o algo así.

NIÑA: (mirando hacia donde esta Imperialdramon resintiendo el ataque) Imperialdramon dijo hacer rato… si se tiene fe en q todo puede mejorar, se obtendrá la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante, y el tiene fe en q triunfara y tal vez… y yo también creo q en el, tal vez le de ya fuerza q le hace falta.

Entonces, la niña junta sus manos como si estuviera orando, y en voz baja dice "Creo en ti Imperialdramon, se q vencerás" repitiendo esa misma frase una y otra vez.

La mujer estuvo a punto de hacer q se detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

NIÑA: (mirando a su madre) mamá… has esto conmigo, y ambas creemos en el y tratamos de darle fuerza a Imperialdramon, tal vez pueda ganar, estoy segura de eso.

La niña continua con su oración y la mujer solo se le queda mirando.

MUJER: (pensando y sonriendo) ella se siente segura de q orando de esa forma le dar fuerza a esa criatura. Los niños son tan especiales, no sé si funcione, pero al menos ahí q intentarlo, después de todo… yo también tengo fe en q todo mejorara.

Entonces, la mujer hace lo mismo q su hija y también comienza a orar.

Poco a poco aumentan el volumen de su voz y todas las personas q están cerca logran escucharlas.

HOMBRE: esas dos mujeres parecieran q están orando para darle fuerza a uno de esos monstruos.

HOMBRE 2: Tal vez nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Ese tal Imperialdramon y sus amigos han luchado mucho por defendernos, y ahora q necesitan nuestra ayuda deberíamos hacer lo mismo q esas dos mujeres, tal vez funcione.

Dicho esto, todos están de acuerdo y comienzan a hacer lo mismo.

En unos pocos minutos, todas las personas estaban orando, dándole todo su apoyo y su fe a Imperialdramon con todo su corazón.

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon se da cuenta de eso, no le da importancia hasta q…

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) no es posible, siento una energía q emana de esos humanos, es como la de esos elegidos y eso significa q… debo acabar rápido…

Con esta idea, Perfect Belial Imperialdramon pone más poder a su ataque, Pero Imperialdramon igual sigue resistiendo lo mejor q puede.

Todas las personas siguen orando y dándole a Imperialdramon su fuerza y su apoyo, y eso fue tanto q parecían q todas brillaran con un aura dorada.

En ese momento, esa misma aura dorada estaba empezando a cubrir a Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (pensando) q esta energía q siento, es tan cálida y hermosa, siento bondad y esperanza en ella, y está recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Todos se dan cuenta de la misteriosa aura q rodea a Imperialdramon y también ven a todas las personas q estaban orando y emanaban esa misma aura.

TAI: todos ellos…

SORA: le están transmitiendo su fuerza a Imperialdramon.

DORUMON: parece ser q ellos creyeron lo q Imperialdramon dijo acerca de tener fe y esperanza, ahora ellos tienen fe y esperanza en el.

MATT: en ese caso, nosotros no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

TAI: tienes razón, debemos creer también en Imperialdramon y darle toda nuestra fuerza, ¿están de acuerdo?

TODOS: ¡sí!

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! ( disparando mas energía, ya casi aplastando a Imperialdramon)

Todos, elegidos, sus digimons y los caballeros de la realeza juntan sus manos como si estuvieran orando y repiten la misma frase q todas las personas estaban diciendo.

TODOS: ¡Creo en ti Imperialdramon, se q vencerás, Creo en ti Imperialdramon, se q vencerás, Creo en ti Imperialdramon, se q vencerás…!

Entonces…

Todos comienzan a ser cubiertos por esa misma aura dorada, y el aura q cubre a Imperialdramon se hace cada vez mas grande.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡MUERE! (disparando toda la energía q tiene)

El escudo de llamas de Imperialdramon es completamente desecho, quedando cubierto por la energía de Perfect Belial Imperialdramon.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡JAJAJAJA, LA VICTORIA ES MIA!

Al ver esto todos se desesperan, pero no pierden las esperanzas.

GATOMON: Veemon… ¡Creo en ti Veemon, se q vencerás, por favor Veemon… te necesitamos! (gritando)

Entonces…

El ataque de Perfect Belial Imperialdramon se deshace, y una luz ascendente de color dorada aparece.

DAVIS: (sorprendido) ese es…

Todos dejan de orar y solo ven la luz hacerse cada vez mas y mas intensa.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡No… esto no puede ser, se supone q yo tenía la victoria!

Entonces…

Algo comienza a elevarse dentro del pilar de luz…

PATAMON: pero si es…

GATOMON: ¡Imperialdramon!

Las heridas de Imperialdramon aun seguían y no tenía alas, pero ahora podía moverse otra vez y estaba rodeado toda esa aura de energía dorada. Poco a poco el pilar de luz desaparece e Imperialdramon desciende hasta el suelo.

PER. BELIAL IMPERILADRAMON: Parece ser q esas personas realmente te dieron fuerza, pero ahora q te veo bien esa fuerza es apenas superficial, tu cuerpo aun está muy dañado, así q no creo q pueda resistir otra batalla.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (aun rodeado por el aura dorada) tienes razón, aun no puedo sostener una batalla, aun falta algo más.

Entonces…

Imperialdramon extiende uno de sus dedos y señala a Patamon y a Gatomon.

TK: ¿q está haciendo?

En ese momento, Gatomon y Patamon empiezan a ser rodeados por la misma aura dorada de Imperialdramon y sus ojos también brillan.

PATAMON: ¿estás seguro de esto? Recuerda q aquí no hay profecías, las cosas podrían salir mal… si tienes razón, no debemos dudar, debemos creer.

GATOMON: si no hay otra manera, entonces hagámoslo.

KARI: (confundida) Gatomon ¿con quién estás hablando?

Entonces, el aura dorada desaparece. Pero Gatomon y Patamon empiezan a brillar y a hacerse más grandes.

TAI: ¿q demonios está ocurriendo?

El brillo desaparece, dejando ver q ambos digimons habían evolucionado a Angemon y a Angewomon.

TK: (confundido) ¿Angemon y Angewomon?

IZZY: estaban cubiertos de un aura dorada, tal vez Imperialdramon les transfirió un poco de su fuerza para q digievolucionaran.

TENTOMON: si… ¿pero para q?

Ambos ángeles comienzan a volar y van hacia donde esta Imperialdramon.

ANGEWOMON (preocupada) piénsalo un poco primero, no sabemos si realmente esto servirá.

ANGEMON: tampoco sabemos q es lo q puede suceder.

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿olvidaron la profecía para vencer a Venomyotismon? Uds no las contaron, y yo creo en ella.

SORA: ¿profecía?

MATT: debe referirse a la ultima parte, "Los ángeles aparecerán y dispararan una flecha de luz y de esperanza a los seres queridos de sus amos, así se producirá un milagro".

TAI: Así q Imperialdramon quiere q lancen flechas para q con su energía produzcan un milagro.

MIMI: parece una buena idea, aunque suena arriesgada.

IMPERIALDRAMON: No hay seguridad de q esto funcione, lo se, sin embargo yo creo q funcionara.

ANGEWOMON: Imperialdramon… muy bien, lo haremos (mirando a Kari) ¡Kari, cree con todo tu corazón para darme una flecha de luz!

ANGEMON: ¡Has lo mismo Tk, dame una flecha de luz y de esperanza!

Ambos elegidos se toman de la mano y tratan de concentrarse y de creer.

TK: ¡Angemon, te doy de mi esperanza!

KARI: ¡Angewomon, te doy mi luz!

TK Y KARI: ¡Y creen con ellas una flecha de luz y de esperanza!

Entonces…

De Tk y Kari sale disparado un rayo luz q va hacia Angewomon y Angemon. La luz desaparece y un arco y dos flechas aparecen en las manos de los ángeles.

MIMI: (preocupada) espero q su plan funcione.

PALMON: (sonriendo) claro q funcionara, no debes preocuparte Mimi.

MIMI: (mirando a su compañera) tienes razón.

Angewomon y Angemon se posicionan frente a Imperialdramon y se preparan a disparar sus flechas.

ANGEMON: aquí vamos entonces.

ANGEWOMON: confiamos en ti Imperialdramon.

IMPERIALDRAMON: háganlo.

Los dos están a punto de disparar…

DAVIS: (pensando) se q funcionara, tiene q funcionar.

ANGEMON Y ANGEWOMON: ¡Q SUCEDA… UN MILAGRO! (disparando sus flechas)

En ese mismo momento Angemon y Angewomon vuelven a ser Patamon y Gatomon y caen en las manos de sus elegidos, algo cansados.

Las flechas viajan alta velocidad y chocan contra Imperialdramon atravesándolo.

DRAGOMON: ¿funciono?

LEORMON: no estoy seguro.

Entonces…

Las flechas desparecen, y alrededor de Imperialdramon aparece un enorme pilar de luz q lo cubre completamente y no permite ver nada.

DAVIS: (preocupado) no… por favor.

GATOMON: (preocupada) Veemon…

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡jajajaja, sabia q eso no funcionaria, ahora su querido ah desaparecido, y todo gracias a su estúpida fe y esperanza, jajajaja!

Durante varios segundos no se escucha nada más, excepto las risas de Perfect Belial Imperialdramon…

Hasta q…

¿?: ¡Deberías pensarlo mejor Perfect Belial Imperialdramon!

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡q!

Entonces…

.com/watch?v=0wTuzta5z9Q

(Esta es música de fondo, se recomienda reproducirla)

El pilar de luz desaparece, dejando ver a Imperialdramon, con su armadura y su cuerpo completamente restaurados, además q su armadura brillaba mucho. Además de su espalda se extienden un par de enormes alas de ángel blancas.

Todos quedan boquiabiertos al verlo, ahora se veía mucho más poderoso q antes, y además emanaba cierta energía q relajaba y calmaba a todos.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (enojado) ¡no es posible q sigas con vida, se supone q debiste quedar hecho pedazos, no es posible q ahora tengas ese aspecto!

IMPERIALDRAMON: este es el resultado de creer en los demás y tener esperanza (tocándose el pecho) la energía q siento ahora es como jamás había sentido, una fuerza llena de calor, amistad y amor, jamás habría conseguido este tipo de fuerza yo solo.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡Solo dices tonterías, Estrella Fulminante! (disparando una enorme descarga de energía)

KARI: ¡cuidado!

El ataque esta cada vez mas caer más cerca de Imperialdramon, pero el ni siquiera se mueve.

GUILMON: (confundido) pero ¿q es lo q pretende hacer?

TERRIERMON: ese ataque lo destruirá.

BIYOMON: (pegándole a los dos en la cabeza) no sean tontos pensando de esa manera, yo estoy segura q algo trama y por eso no se mueve.

GUILMON Y TERRIERMON: Tal vez tengas razón.

El ataque impacta contra Imperialdramon con todo su poder, creando una enorme nube de humo q no permite ver nada.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡jajaja, esta vez sí funciono!

Pero…

El humo poco a poco comienza a disiparse, dejando ver lo q había sucedido y…

DAVIS: (sonriendo) Imperialdramon lo logro…

Imperialdramon estaba envuelto en sus alas y parecía no haber recibido ni un solo rasguño.

HAWKMON: sorprendente.

WORMMON: a pesar de la fuerza de ese ataque parece q salió ileso.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (desenvolviéndose poco a poco) después de todos se esforzaron tanto por darme la fuerza para seguir luchando, no me dejare vencer.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿q es lo q harás?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (abriendo sus alas con gran fuerza) esto es lo hare… ¡Viento Celestial! (batiendo sus alas con mucha fuerza, liberando una enorme cantidad de viento)

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon se cubre con sus brazos para protegerse del viento.

IMPERIALDRAMON: es mi oportunidad… (da un salto, quedando sobre Perfect Belial Imperialdramon) ¡Recibe esto, plumaje de Ángel Dragón! (disparando una enorme lluvia de afiladas plumas q chocan contra su enemigo y lo derriba)

Todos quedan sorprendidos al ver a Perfect Belial Imperialdramon derrotado, pero a los pocos segundos vuelve a ponerse de pie.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: (furioso) ¡no me importa, igual terminare contigo, Ala Nocturna! (Liberando un torbellino de viento oscuro)

El ataque va directamente hacia Imperialdramon pero…

El torbellino es desecho completamente y cuando todos miran con cuidado…

DAVIS: pero…

FLAMEWIZARDMON: no es posible…

En sus manos, Imperialdramon tenía una nueva espada, mucho más larga q la Omega Sword, con un mango parecido al de un dragón y cubierta por llamas.

.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡no es posible ¿Cómo fue q conseguiste esa espada?

IMPERIALDRAMON: Este es el resultado de todo el poder q eh recibido, y con ese poder eh creado esta nueva espada.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: demonios…

Ambos digimons toman distancia uno del otro y se preparan para luchar.

PATAMON: (viendo a ambos digimons) muy pronto empezaran… todo se decide aquí.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: y bien… ¿alargaremos mas esta batalla? Recuerda q a este mundo no le queda mucho tiempo.

IMPERIALDRAMON: lo sé (colocándose en posición) y es por eso q acabare con esto de un solo golpe.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: De acuerdo, acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

IMPERIALDRAMON: adelante…

Ambos digimons comienzan a correr hacia el otro lo más rápido q pueden…

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon se prepara para atacar pero…

Por alguna razón, Perfect Belial Imperialdramon siente dentro de Imperialdramon una enorme fuerza, como jamás había sentido. Parecía q todo un ejército viviera dentro de Imperialdramon.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿q es esta energía? Es como si dentro de ti hubiera la energía de todo un ejército

IMPERIALDRAMON: Ese es el poder de todos mis amigos q ahora vive en mi interior (preparando su espada, cubriéndola de llamas azules) y usare la fuerza de todos para usara mi técnica final… (levantando su espada mientras sigue corriendo) ¡Esto se termina ahora, Corte Imperial Del Rey Dragón! (agitando su espada, liberando una enorme onda de energía azul)

Perfect Belial Imperialdramon trata de resistir el ataque, pero el poder es demasiado grande…

Al final, la cabeza de Perfect Belial Imperialdramon es cortada y cae al suelo rodando y derramando sangre, mientras q el resto de su cuerpo desaparece.

IMPERIALDRAMON: finalmente se acabo.

En ese momento, todos pueden respirar al ver q Perfect Belial Imperialdramon había sido finalmente derrotado.

DORUMON: lo logro, realmente logro.

PATAMON: (sonriendo) yo sabía q lo lograría, jamás dude de él.

GATOMON: después de una batalla tan larga, finalmente vencimos a Belial Imperialdramon.

MIMI: ahora el mundo real y el digimundo podrán separarse.

KUTEMON: y nosotros recuperaremos nuestras antiguas formas de caballeros.

TAI: Finalmente todo termino.

Pero…

La cabeza de Perfect Belial Imperialdramon comienza a flotar y a reírse.

SORA: (tapándose la boca) q asco.

YOLEI: ¿aun sigue vivo?

CODY: no, eso no puede ser posible.

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡jajaja, fue una técnica impresionante, me has derrotado y de eso ya no queda ninguna duda, pero tus problemas aun no terminan!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¿q quieres decir?

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: mira hacia arriba.

Todos miran hacia el cielo, pero no pueden creer lo q estaban viendo. La esfera de energía, el programa q estaba uniendo ambos mundos aun seguía activo, y ambos mundos continúan uniéndose.

Izzy saca su Laptop y comienza a analizar, pero cuando termina, la expresión de su cara refleja sorpresa y terror.

IZZY: (asustado) no… no es posible…

TK: ¿q ocurre Izzy?

IZZY: los mundos aun siguen uniéndose, pero ahora a una velocidad mucho mas acelerada, quedan 5 minutos cuando mucho.

TODOS: ¡Q!

IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡maldito ¿Cómo es q ese programa funciona si ya fuiste derrotado?

PER. BELIAL IMPERIALDRAMON: Jajaja, realmente eres un tonto, piensa un por momento cual puede ser la razón de eso, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa, jajajaja!

En ese momento, la cabeza de Perfect Belial Imperialdramon se desintegra, pero igual todos seguían intranquilos con lo q estaba sucediendo y no sabían por q…

Imperialdramon parecía ser el más intranquilo de todos, parecía molesto y nervioso.

GATOMON: (preocupada) ¿q es lo q te ocurre?

AGUMON: ¿sabes a caso lo q quiso decir?

Imperialdramon tarda en contestar, pero finamente logra tranquilizarse y habla.

IMPERIALDRAMON: (sin ver a sus compañeros) Lo q el quiso decir… es q ese programa q está uniendo ambos mundos sigue funcionando por q no fue creado con datos de él, fue creado con datos míos.

DAVIS: (sorprendido) ¿tuyos?

IMPERIALDRAMON: posiblemente lo creo cuando controlaba mi cuerpo, antes de q tuviera conciencia, por eso no había pensado en eso.

IZZY: ahora… ¿q es lo q haremos? El tiempo se nos está acabando.

IMPERIALDRAMON: hay algo q puedo hacer.

TAI: ¿y q es?

IMPERIALDRAMON: (mirando hacia el cielo) debo ir hasta allá, y destruir el programa yo mismo. Aunque eso signifique…

GATOMON: (triste) sacrificar tu vida.

IMPERIALDRAMON: así es.

DAVIS: Espera Imperialdramon, no lo hagas…

IMPERIALDRAMON: lo siento Davis, pero esto es algo q debo hacer, con tal de salvar ambos mundos.

Davis iba a decir algo más, pero Imperialdramon vuela hacia donde está el programa.

Todos se quedan observando, nerviosos mientras esperan ver q sucederá ahora…

Finalmente…

El programa comienza a brillar y explota en miles de fragmentos. La magnitud de la explosión fue tan grande q produjo un fuerte temblor el cual derribo a todos e hizo q se abrieran miles de grietas en el suelo.

Por un momento parecía q todos iban a celebrar, pero entonces vieron el cielo y se dieron cuenta de algo…

PATAMON: (preocupado) ¿Dónde está Imperialdramon?

Todos tratan de buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo ven, entonces comienzan a ponerse tristes y a pensar lo peor…

TAI: (triste) ese programa estaba hecho con sus datos, y la fuerza de esa explosión fue tremenda, eso significa q posiblemente… ya esté muerto.

DAVIS: (cayendo de rodillas, llorando) Eh esperado tanto tiempo para estar juntos otra vez, y otra vez te pierdo amigo… Imperialdramon…

Todos estaban tristes en ese momento, pero había alguien q estaba más triste q los demás.

Gatomon se queda mirando el cielo, y llorando de forma desconsolada. Se sentía tan dolida q simplemente no podía ocultarlo.

GATOMON: (llorando) no… no es cierto… no… ¡VEEMOOOON!

Continuara….


	39. Capitulo 26: Batallas terminadas

CAPITULO 26:

El programa q había estado uniendo ambos mundos había desaparecido finalmente. Izzy empezó a analizar en su Laptop, y como era de esperarse, ambos mundos empezaban a separarse uno de otro. El peligro había terminado.

IZZY: parece ser q todo volverá a la normalidad muy pronto, ya ambos mundos están lo suficientemente distanciados como para q ocurra un desastre.

Todos se sintieron un poco más calmados al escuchar eso, al fin una buena noticia.

En ese momento…

ARMADILLOMON: oigan ¿q es lo q está ocurriendo? (señalando el cielo)

Todos miran hacia arriba y ven como en el cielo pero…

Algo extraño comienza a ocurrir. En el cielo se estaba formando lo q parecía ser una ruptura.

HAWKMON: ¡el cielo se está rompiendo!

YOLEI: pero eso es imposible.

KEN: Pues parece q no lo es.

La ruptura se hace cada vez más y más grande, hasta extenderse por todo el cielo y bajando hasta el suelo, como si fuera un enorme vidrio.

Entonces…

Todo, el cielo, la tierra, todo se rompe en miles de fragmentos q desaparecen a los pocos segundos, y al hacerlo…

MATT: (sorprendido) pero…

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. La ciudad entera, los edificios, los autos, las casas, todo había reaparecido de la nada junto a un cielo azul espejado y un sol brillante, y el paisaje desértico y muerto cubierto por un cielo oscuro y terrorífico había desaparecido. Esto les saco una sonrisa, no solo a los elegidos y a sus digimons, sino también a todos los q se encontraban en ese lugar por sus hogares habían vuelto, aunque con los daños causados por batallas anteriores.

SORA: Parece ser q la técnica de dimensión oscura se ah terminado por fin.

BIYOMON: ¡Sora mira eso! (señalando algo en el cielo)

Del cielo, estaban bajando extraños truenos de color brillante q chocaban contra los edificios, pero ni siquiera los dañaban.

AGUMON: ¿q serán esos rayos?

TAI: parecen energía eléctrica.

GOMAMON: Ahora recuerdo q los caballeros habían absorbido energía eléctrica para utilizar sus códigos, tal vez ahora esa energía está regresando.

WORMMON: (señalando el cielo) y nos lo único q está ocurriendo.

Nuevamente sucede algo en el cielo, esta vez caen 11 rayos de luz de colores directamente a los digivice petrificados. En ese momento los digivice empiezan a brillar durante unos segundos. Cuando dejan de brillar, todos notan q ya no son de piedra, esto los sorprende y los alegra también.

TK: ¡los digivices se han restaurado!

KARI: Como Belial Imperialdramon había absorbido su energía, ahora q no está esa energía volvió a donde corresponde.

En ese momento…

DORUMON: oigan chicos, creo q vi algo (mirando el cielo)

Esta vez, del cielo caen 12 rayos de luz sobre los pequeños caballeros, esto hace q comiencen a brillar intensamente y comiencen a hacerse más grandes.

Poco a poco dejan de brillar, y para sorpresa de todos, habían vuelto a tener sus formas de caballeros.

ALPHAMON: (mirándose) parece ser q no solo se libero la energía de los digivices, sino también nuestros poderes.

OMNIMON: Es bueno ser grande otra vez, me sentía extraño siendo pequeño.

GALLANTMON: Finalmente hemos recuperado nuestras formas de caballero.

ALPHAMON: parece q todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero… ¿a q costo? Una vida tubo q ser sacrificada para q esto fuera posible.

Entonces, todos se ponen un poco tristes, recordando a Imperialdramon y fue gracias a su sacrificio q todos seguían vivos aun.

DAVIS: (triste) aun no puedo creer q tuviera q sacrificarse para detener el desastre q causo Diaboromon.

DYNASMON: Imperialdramon siempre estuvo dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para salvarnos a todos.

CRUSADERMON: aun así, no es fácil para Davis haberlo perdido, (mirando a todos) y ahora que veo bien, creo q para nadie es fácil.

HAWKMON: (sonriendo) esperen, no hay q ponerse tristes.

CODY: ¿q quieres decir?

HAWKMON: si Veemon murió, lo más seguro es q vuelva como un digihuevo al pueblo del inicio, como sucedió con Gatomon y los caballeros.

YOLEI: tienes razón Hawkmon, seguro Veemon regresara a la vida muy pronto.

KEN: todo lo q tenemos q hacer es ir al Digimundo y buscarlo.

Todos parecían estar contentos al considerar esa idea, pero…

CRANIUMMON: yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

PATAMON: ¿q es lo q quieres decir?

Craniummon tarda en responder y piensa muy bien sus palabras antes de contestar.

CRANIUMMON: (mirando el cielo) ese programa no era cualquier cosa, la cantidad de energía y de información q contenía era muy grande, solo era capaz de unir ambos mundo de manera permanente. Imperialdramon ya sabía eso, el poder q tenia no era suficiente, pero con la energía q nosotros y todas las personas le dieron, sumado a su noble corazón y espíritu guerrero hicieron q tuviera la suficiente energía para destruirlo.

TAI: (confundido) nos dimos cuenta de eso pero, no veo cual puede ser el problema

Entonces…

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (asustado) ¡Espera Craniummon, no me digas q el fue capaz de…!

CRANIUMMON: temo q si lo hizo.

TK: (confundido) ¿de q están hablando? ¿q fue lo q Imperialdramon hizo?

CRANIUMMON: uso una técnica de auto destrucción liberando todo su poder, era la única manera de eliminar ese programa.

KARI: pero aun si se autodestruyo… puede volver a ser un digihuevo ¿verdad?

OMNIMON: La verdad es q empiezo a dudarlo.

GATOMON: (tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas) ¿por q dudas Omnimon.

OMNIMON: La cantidad q debió haber liberado debió ser demasiada, no solo para destruir ese programa, sino también para generar una explosión tan grande como la q sentimos hace unos momentos.

GALLANTMON: ya veo lo q quieres decir, eso explosión pudo haber dañado sus datos, lo q quiere decir q ah muerto definitivamente.

OMNIMON: es solo una suposición Gallantmon, espero q me equivoque.

Después de oír eso, todos se ponen tristes otra vez.

Gatomon era quien parecía estar más desconsolada y no paraba de llorar por la muerte de Veemon. Patamon se acerca a Gatomon, y en cuando ella lo ve, lo abraza fuertemente, pero sin dejar de llorar.

PATAMON: Gatomon, se lo triste q estas… pero debes tratar de calmarte (abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas)

GATOMON: (aun llorando) Quiero hacerlo pero no puedo, después tantas luchas… creí q finalmente esto se había acabado, q había recuperado a mi amigo para siempre.

PATAMON: no digas para siempre, yo sé q el volverá, no sé cómo pero se q lo hará.

GATOMON: (secándose las lagrimas) creo q nunca podre agradecida lo suficiente por lo q haces por mí.

PATAMON: no quiero verte triste, me importas mucho Gatomon.

GATOMON: (sonriendo débilmente) Gracias Patamon, realmente eres un buen amigo.

En ese momento…

Un último rayo de luz cae, pero esta vez mucho más lejos y con gran velocidad. Al impactar contra el suelo levanta una enorme nube de polvo, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

MAGNAMON: ¡¿q demonios fue eso?

JOE: sea lo q sea debe ser gigante.

DAVIS: (Emocionado) Tal vez sea Imperialdramon.

IZZY: creo q por donde cayó esta la playa.

TAI: como sea, será mejor q vayamos a investigar.

ALPHAMON: estamos algo apartados, los llevaremos.

TAI: de acuerdo…

Los elegidos y los digimons montan sobre los caballeros y se dirigen al lugar donde había caído el extraño haz de luz.

En unos cuantos minutos finalmente llegan a la playa y empiezan a buscar donde había caído, pero no tardan mucho en encontrarlo.

Al verlo, todos se sintieron algo sorprendidos al mismo tiempo q desilusionados. Lo q había caído en ese rayo de luz, era la espada q Imperialdramon había creado para remplazar a la Omega Sword, estaba clavada en la arena y alcanzaba a ser tocada por las aguas del mar, parecía más bien una cruz gigante.

DAVIS: (triste) no es Imperialdramon.

ALPHAMON: solo es su espada… es todo lo q queda de él.

GATOMON: (triste) Veemon…

Todos se quedan en silencio, admirando esa espada con triste y dolor.

ALPHAMON: si realmente Veemon ya no regresara nunca mas entonces… tal vez deberíamos hacerle un funeral digno.

OMNIMON: supongo q es lo correcto.

TAI: también lo creo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, el sol se había ido y solo había nubes oscuras, como si en algún momento empezara a llover.

Los elegidos y sus digimons estaban en ese mismo lugar, cada uno con una rosa blanca y una expresión llena de tristeza.

Sobre el mango de la espada, había una pequeña corona hecha también con rosas blancas.

Los caballeros estaban detrás de los elegidos. Hicieron aparecer sus armas y con fuerza las apuntaron hacia la espada, como si se presentaran ante alguien importante.

Unos segundos después las bajaron y se arrodillaron. Fue entonces cuando Alphamon comenzó…

.com/watch?v=cu4Wg8VDWIo&feature=related

(Esta es música de fondo, se recomienda reproducirla)

ALPHAMON: Estamos todos reunidos aquí para despedir, no solo aun digno guerrero, sino también a un gran amigo, adiós Veemon. (Tai, Mimi, Agumon y Palmon se acercan a la espada y dejan sus flores junto a ella) Fuiste un digimon q lucho siempre por ayudar a los digimons y a luchar contra el mal, (Matt, Sora, Gabumon y Biyomon se acercan también y dejan sus flores) junto a Davis y a tus amigos, lucharon siempre con valor y corazón, sin rendirse jamás. (se acercan Izzy, Joe, Tentomon y Gomamon y también dejan sus flores) A pesar de que la oscuridad corrompió tu corazón, tus amigos jamás dejaron de preocuparse ti, (Ken, Yolei, Hawkmon y Wormmon se acercan a la espada y dejan sus flores, y entonces Yolei comienza a llorar y Ken la abraza tratando de calmarla) y esto fue lo que les permitió seguir adelante y superar todas las dificultades, haciéndose más fuertes. (Cody, Armadillomon, Tk y Kari se acercan a la espada y dejan también sus flores). Finalmente, fuiste un digimon con muchas cualidades y al final, con el propósito de enmendar tus antiguos errores y salvar a todos diste tu vida. Si puedes volver a este mundo, sabrás que aquí tienes muchos amigos que quieren y desean verte, pero de no ser así, entonces solo esperamos q puedas ser acogido por el gran dios del digimundo Yggdrassil y puedas descansar y encontrar en paz.

Después de estas palabras, los caballeros se ponen de pie y todos se quedan observando la espada de Imperialdramon, con mucha tristeza.

Davis, Patamon y Gatomon aun tenían sus flores. El primero de los tres en acercarse a la espada, es Davis per antes de dejar su flor decide decir unas palabras.

DAVIS: Veemon, desde el día en q te conocí desee hacerme mucho más fuerte para poder defender a todos. Fuiste mi mejor amigo, alguien q me entendía y q compartía muchas cosas conmigo. Pero aun así parece ser q tu maduraste mas q yo, y de no ser por ti, se q en más de una ocasión me hubiera rendido en vez de seguir luchando. Espero q descanses en paz.

Davis deja su flor y se aleja yendo con los demás elegidos. El siguiente en acercarse a la espada fue Patamon quien parecía haber estado llorando pero trataba de disimularlo.

PATAMON: Veemon, a pesar de que tu y yo no nos conocíamos también, igual se q fuiste un gran digimon. Eres de la clase de sujetos q no se dejan vencer por los problemas sino q intenta superarlo, y es por eso q te admiro. Lo q hiciste hoy para salvarnos a todos no es cualquier cosa por q diste tu propia vida sin importar nada. Adiós Veemon, siempre te recordare, pero no solo como un amigo, sino también como un gran héroe.

Patamon deja su flor y se aleja yendo a los brazos de Tk. Finalmente, Gatomon se acerca a la espada, sin poder dejar de llorar y sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

GATOMON: Tú y yo vivimos muchas cosas juntos mientras estuvimos en ese desierto. Nos conocimos más y nos hicimos grandes amigos. Cuando fuiste corrompido y te transformaste en mi enemigo, sufrí mas de lo q podrían imaginar y lo único q deseaba era recuperarte. Cuando volviste a ser el de siempre me sentí muy feliz. Ahora te has ido, te eh perdido otra vez, pero también entiendo q lo hiciste por q debías salvarnos a todos. Veemon… estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y me vas a hacer mucha falta, descansa en paz.

Gatomon deja la ultima flor y va hacia donde esta Kari. Gatomon sigue llorando y Kari le día un fuerte abrazo para tratar de calmarla.

En ese momento, todos, incluyendo los caballeros estaban muy tristes. La perdida de Veemon los había afectado demasiado y no podían contener aquella tristeza y vacio.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, hasta q…

La laptop de Izzy comienza a brillar…

IZZY: (confundido) ¿q está sucediendo?

El elegido abre su computadora, y de la pantalla sale un haz de luz y en ella, había llegado alguien q ya era muy conocido por los elegidos.

GENNAI: (descubriéndose el rostro) Finalmente lo han logrado mis elegidos. Gracias a sus acciones, ambos mundos ya no se están uniendo. Perfect Belial Imperialdramon ha sido finalmente destruido y la tranquilidad ha regresado. Así q… ¿no deberían celebrar su victoria?

Entonces Gennai se da cuenta de q todos estaban tristes.

TAI: ojala y pudiéramos celebrar nuestra victoria, pero no podemos hacerlo.

Todos señalan la espada de Imperialdramon q estaba clavada en la arena, y todas las flores blancas que estaban junto a ella. Gennai entonces entiende lo q sucedía.

GENNAI: (acercándose a la espada) Ya lo veo. El valiente Veemon ha fallecido al sacrificar su vida para poder salvar este mundo. (saca de una de sus mangas una flor blanca y la coloca junto a las demás)

GATOMON: (triste) El jamás volverá con nosotros.

GENNAI: (acariciando la cabeza de Gatomon) ¿estás segura?

Gatomon no entendía bien q quería decir.

Entonces…

La espada de Imperialdramon comienza a brillar y las nubes oscuras comienzan a disiparse, permitiendo q la luz del sol pase.

Todos se quedan mirando el cielo y la espada sin entender q demonios era lo q estaba sucediendo.

De la espada sale un haz de luz muy brillante q no permite ver nada.

MATT: ¿q es lo q está pasando?

En el haz de luz, puede verse una gran sombra, pero no se puede distinguir muy bien q es. Poco a poco el haz de luz deja brillar y logra verse de q era esa sombra. Pero al ver q era aquella sombra, todos se llevan una gran sorpresa y sienten q casi se les iba el aire.

DAVIS: (sorprendido) no… no es posible.

Flotando sobre la espada, había un Imperialdramon paladín, pero era muy diferente al q todos conocían. Sus alas son un poco más largas de lo normal, su armadura es mucho más brillante y sus cuernos sin más largos. Su cabello es mucho más largo y vestía con una capa azul oscuro, además, era semitransparente como si fuera un fantasma.

CODY: ¿ese es Imperialdramon?

ARMADILLOMON: pero se ve muy distinto al q conocemos.

Gennai se acerca a la espada y al Imperialdramon misterioso.

GENNAI: (sonriendo) ¡Vaya!, finalmente tengo la oportunidad de conocerlo… Maestro Imperialdramon.

TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS Y LOS DIGIMONS: ¡¿maestro Imperialdramon?

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: Me alegra verte Gennai, eh escuchado mucho de ti, así como de los jóvenes elegidos y sus digimons.

Los elegidos y sus digimons siguen sin entender lo q está sucediendo. Entonces, Los caballeros miran al Maestro Imperialdramon y se arrodillan ante él en señal de respeto.

ALPHAMON: Maestro Imperialdramon, nunca nos habíamos imaginado q lo volveríamos a ver.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: Realmente si has crecido Alphamon, (mirando a todos los caballeros) todos han crecido, y han tenido grandes logros durante todos los años q han vivido.

GALLANTMON: supongo q debe saber todas las cosas terribles q hicimos contra este mundo.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: si lo sé, (poniendo su mano sobre los hombros de Gallantmon) pero también se q todo lo q hicieron no lo hicieron por q así lo deseaban sino por q Diaboromon los estaba obligando.

OMNIMON: aun así causamos mucho daño, no merecemos ser caballeros.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: Cometieron errores, pero se esforzaron para enmendarlos y defender lo q uds saben bien lo q es la justicia. Uds se ganaron el derecho de ser llamados caballeros.

KENTAURUSMON: Maestro… ¿Cómo es posible q ud este aquí?

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: Cuando Imperialdramon se sacrifico, libero aquella llama azul q uds le habían dado para q digievolucionara, por eso q estoy aquí.

MIMI: no estoy entendiendo nada de lo q está pasando ¿alguien podría explicármelo?

MAGNAMON: el es nuestro maestro, el fundador de la orden de los caballeros de la realeza, quien nos entreno y cuido durante años.

DYNASMON: su fuerza estaba dentro de Veemon, debido a las llama azul q nosotros le dimos.

MIMI: ahora entiendo.

El maestro Imperialdramon mira a todos elegidos, pero se fijaba en especial en Davis y Gatomon q aun parecían estar muy tristes.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: Uds dos se ven muy mal, pero se muy bien a q se debe.

DAVIS: Estoy seguro de q Veemon nunca volverá, jamás lo volveré a ver.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: En realidad, aun existe una oportunidad.

DAVIS: ¿q quieres decir?

Entonces el maestro Imperialdramon junta sus manos, haciendo aparecer una pequeña esfera de energía azul. Davis no tenía idea de q era lo q estaba tratando de hacer.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: ahora quiero q apuntes tu digivice hacia esta esfera.

DAVIS: (apunto su digivice hacia la esfera) pero… ¿q se supone q es eso?

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: estuve unido a Veemon durante un buen tiempo, parte de mis datos residían en él desde el día en q nació. Ahora, yo tengo datos de el bajo mi poder, pero son poco y muy débiles debido a la explosión y no es capaz de volver a la vida. Solo el poder de tu digivice pude regresarlo.

Al escuchar esto, Davis se emociono mucho y trato de poner toda su energía y su corazón en su digivice, desando q Veemon volviera a la vida. En ese momento el digivice comienza a brillar intensamente y la esfera comienza a moverse.

DAVIS: (sonriendo) ¡Esta funcionando!

Pero…

La luz del digivice comienza a hacerse cada vez más débil.

TK: parece no ser suficiente energía.

Davis comienza a desesperarse. Pero entonces, Gatomon monta sobre Davis y sujeta su digivice con todas sus fuerzas.

DAVIS: ¿Gatomon?

GATOMON: (pensando) Veemon… por favor… vuelve, vuelve a la vida

Entonces…

El digivice comienza a brillar mucho más de lo q lo había hecho antes, casi cegando a todos.

La esfera de energía se mueve aun más y empieza a tomar forma.

YOLEI: (sorprendida) la esfera…

LEOPARDMON: se está transformando.

La esfera de energía empieza a brillar y a tomar la forma de una extraña criatura, confundiendo mas a todos de lo q ya estaban.

La energía poco a poco deja de brillar y baja hasta el suelo. Cuando el brillo desaparece completamente logran ver como es la criatura, y al reconocerlo todo se emocionan y empiezan a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría.

DAVIS: ¿Veemon? ¿Enserio eres tú?

VEEMON: (tambaleándose un poco) Hola Davis, me alegra verte de nuevo.

Davis no lo piensa más y se lanza sobre su amigo, alzándolo y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

DAVIS: Te extrañe mucho amigo, no tienes idea de la falta q me has hecho.

VEEMON: (abrazándolo también) puedo imaginármelo, tú también me hiciste falta, pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo.

Davis baja a Veemon y todos sus amigos se acercan a él para saludarlo y ver q estaba bien otra vez. Los últimos en acercarse fueron Patamon y Gatomon q no podían dejar de sonreír al ver a Veemon nuevamente.

PATAMON: (sonriendo) Sabia q regresarías amigo, eres un guerrero muy fuerte.

VEEMON: (sonriendo) jeje, tu también lo eres, de no ser por tu flecha de esperanza no habría obtenía la fuerza necesaria.

PATAMON: pues en ese caso te debo agradecer, por fue gracias a ti q creí en la esperanza de vencer.

VEEMON: (dándose la mano con Patamon) es bueno q esta pesadilla haya llegado a su fin.

GATOMON: (abrazando a Veemon por la espalda) Bienvenido Veemon, realmente te extrañaba y me preocupaba q nunca más volvieras.

VEEMON: pues estoy aquí (sujetándole las manos con suavidad) y todo gracias a ti.

Gatomon se sonroja un poco y suelta a Veemon. Patamon se había dado cuenta de eso y estuvo cerca de reírse, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

VEEMON: Maestro Imperialdramon, le agradezco por haberme ayudado a volver a la vida, de no ser por ud jamás habría vuelto.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: no tienes nada q agradecerme, tú hiciste mucho para ayudar a todos, yo solo hice lo q creí q merecías por tus acciones.

VEEMON: aun así se lo agradezco.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: ah casi lo olvido.

Entonces…

La espada q todavía estaba clavada en la arena comienza a convertirse en partículas de luz las cuales entran en el digivice de Davis.

KARI: (confundida) ¿pero q le ocurrió a la espada?

CODY: parecer q esta dentro del digivice.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: exactamente, ahora esa espada es parte de Veemon puesto q él la creo con su fuerza, y gracias a su energía no tendrá de necesidad de hacer la digievolucion DNA para ser Imperialdramon, sino q podrá evolucionar directamente.

VEEMON: gracias, pero no cree es espada con mi poder. (mirando a sus amigos y a los caballeros) después de todo, ellos me dieron su energía, asi como las personas de esta ciudad.

GOMAMON: pero fuiste tú quien luchaste y utilizaste esa arma.

TENTOMON: acepta algo de crédito Veemon, después de todo lo q has hecho creo q te lo mereces.

VEEMON: (apenado) bueno… gracias a todos.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: (mirando el cielo) Bien, supongo ah llegado la hora de marcharme.

TAI: ¿adónde iras?

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: hace tiempo q mi vida acabo, y la única razón por la q estoy aquí ahora es por q mi energía se restableció gracias a Veemon, pero ahora es momento de volver al lugar al q pertenezco.

Entonces, el maestro Imperialdramon comienza a elevarse y a ser cubierto por llamas verdes.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: Adiós a todos, realmente fue un placer conocerlos. Adiós caballeros de la realeza, sigan defendiendo el digimundo con honor y justicia, y finalmente… (mirando a Veemon) adiós… Rey Dragón.

VEEMON: ¿Rey Dragon?

ARMADILLOMON: Tal ves lo saco de la técnica q usaste, "el Corte Imperial del Rey Dragon".

HAWKMON: suena algo exagerado, pero te qeda bien ese titulo.

MAESTRO IMPERIALDRAMON: Adiós a todos, y gracias a todos por todo lo q hicieron.

En ese momento el Maestro Imperialdramon se transforma en un enorme dragón de fuego verde el cual da un fuerte rugido y luego desaparece. Todos sorprendidos, algo confundidos, pero igual felices de q todo hubiera terminado bien.

Después de eso, cada uno de los elegidos y sus digimons se fueron a sus casas. Los caballero de la realeza se habían despedido y se estaban preparando para volver al digimundo en donde ahora tenían muchos asuntos q resolver.

Una vez los elegidos regresan, entre sonrisas, felicitaciones y algunas lágrimas de preocupación fueron recibidos por sus familias.

Esa noche, todos pudieron cenar con sus familias y sentirse tranquilos de q por fin la batalla contra los caballeros reales hubiera llegado a su fin.

En la familia Motomiya, ya más tarde en la noche Veemon y Davis habían comido pizza con sus padres y con su hermana, a manera de celebración por su victoria y por haber regresado a salvo, y ahora estaban profundamente dormidos.

Entonces…

Algo comienza a golpear la ventana de la habitación del elegido pero él ni siquiera se movió. Otra golpearon la ventana, otra vez Davis no se movió y solo siguió durmiendo. Pero Veemon si se había levantado por el ruido y fue hasta la ventana para ver q era lo hacia ese ruido.

Cuando se asomo por la ventana, no vio nada fuera de lo normal, solo la ciudad iluminada y el cielo estrellado. Veemon estaba a punto de irse a dormir otra vez.

Pero entonces vio una pequeña sombra a fuera de la ventana y esa misma sombre empezó a golpear el vidrio otra vez. Veemon se acerco un poco más al vidrio para poder ver quién era el q estaba golpeando.

Entonces, la sombra se hizo un poco más clara y definida, y al reconocerla se sorprendió bastante, pero al mismo empezó a sonreír.

VEEMON: (nervioso) ¿Gatomon?... ¿q estás haciendo aquí?

GATOMON: (algo apenada) Buenas noches Veemon, mira… perdón por venir a despertarte, pero me preguntaba si tu y yo podríamos hablar.

VEEMON: Claro, no hay problema.

GATOMON: pero este no me parece un buen lugar, vamos a un sitio donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.

VEEMON: De acuerdo, como tú quieras.

Veemon salió con mucho cuidado por la ventana y se fue con Gatomon.

Ambos subieron hasta el techo del edificio y empezaron a correr sobre los techos de los edificios, con Veemon siguiendo a Gatomon y preguntándose a donde lo conduciría y de q quería hablarle.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente llegaron a un edificio el cual aun no estaba totalmente construido pero estaba en ese proceso de terminación. Veemon no entendía por q Gatomon lo había guiado hasta ese lugar.

Pero en ese momento, fijo muy bien en el edificio y finalmente logro reconocerlo, pero no le traía un muy buen recuerdo.

GATOMON: Bueno, ese me parece un buen lugar para hablar.

VEEMON: Vamos.

Mientras ambos digimons iban hacia el edificio, Veemon pudo notar q Gatomon no se veía muy feliz, y el suponía q se debía al lugar en el q se encontraban en ese momento. Los dos digimons elegidos subieron hasta uno de los últimos pisos del edificio el cual solo era estructura de concreto y no tenía paredes, y fue aquí donde los digimons se sentaron, completando el cielo nocturno y la ciudad iluminada.

Los digimons permanecieron en silencio desde q habían llegado a ese edificio y ninguno de los dos sabia como empezar a la conversación.

Finalmente…

VEEMON: oye Gatomon… (algo nervioso) ¿De q era lo q me querías hablar?

Gatomon sigue callada unos segundos más… hasta q finalmente rompe el silencio.

GATOMON: pues veras… (algo nerviosa y sin poder ver a Veemon)

VEEMON: ¿q sucede?

Gatomon se pone muy nerviosa y no es capaz de hablar. Poco a poco se calma y vuelve a ver a Veemon.

GATOMON: pues… ¿recuerdas q cuando estábamos en el desierto tu me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia y me diste unos días para pensarlo?

Ahora, Veemon se pone bastante nervioso con lo q Gatomon le había dicho y ahora él no era capaz de verla. A los pocos segundos, se calma y vuelve a ver a su amiga.

GATOMON: ¿Estás bien?

VEEMON: (sonriendo nervioso) Si, estoy bien, además si recuerdo eso, pero estaba demasiado emocionado por el momento y no sabía lo q decía, así q mejor olvídalo.

GATOMON: (sonriendo) si, se q la emoción del primer beso puede hacer q digamos cosas sin pensarlo mucho, pero de todos modos pensé en tu pregunta muy seriamente.

VEEMON: ¿enserio? (sorprendido)

GATOMON: Tenia razones para hacerlo, habías sido un gran amigo y apoyo en ese tiempo en el q estuvimos en el desierto, y algunas veces fuiste muy dulce y tierno y créeme q eso me gusto mucho, incluso algunas veces me sonroje cuando estaba junto a ti y nunca se lo eh dicho a nadie, así q pensé en la respuesta q te daría, e incluso pensé en tu propuesta durante todo este tiempo q estuvimos luchando contra los caballeros de la realeza.

Veemon se sentía cada vez más nervioso mientras escuchaba a Gatomon. Nunca se hubiera imaginado q Gatomon aun pensaba en su propuesta de ser su novia. No sabía muy bien si preocuparse o sentirse feliz y con esperanza.

VEEMON: y… ¿tienes una respuesta?

GATOMON: (con la mirada baja) si, ya tengo una respuesta.

VEEMON: (tragando saliva, nervioso) y… ¿Cuál es?

Gatomon se pone de pie y se queda observando el cielo antes de poder contestar.

GATOMON: Tu te volviste alguien muy importante para mi mientras estuvimos en el desierto, me enseñaste muchas cosas, me cuidaste cuando estuve herida, me consolaste cuando me ponía triste, me protegiste de muchos peligros. Pero sobre todo, fuiste muy abierto con tus sentimientos hacia mí, y a pesar de las cosas malas q hiciste mientras eras dominado por Diaboromon, nunca eh dejado de quererte y preocuparme por ti, y ahora q has vuelto con nosotros, soy muy feliz por haberte recuperado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo esto debo decir q no puedo aceptar ser tu novia… y eso es por q yo no te amo… o al menos no de la misma forma en q tu me amas, por q yo te amo como amigo, pero ese amor no es tan grande como para q podamos ser novios.

Después de decir esto, Gatomon se pone algo triste mientras q Veemon intenta asimilar todo lo q había escuchado.

GATOMON: Muchas veces me imaginaba como sería una vida a tu lado, y veía un futuro feliz, pero ni siquiera eso hacia q me enamorara de ti, y todo lo q luche para recuperarte lo hice solamente por q me importas, por amistad, pero no por amor.

VEEMON: pero… ¿por q no me lo dijiste antes?

GATOMON: (sin mirar a Veemon) hubiera querido hacerlo pero nunca tuve oportunidad, pero sobretodo… no lo dije por q no quería herir tus sentimientos, no quería romperte el corazón por q eso hubiera sido algo q nunca hubiera podido soportar.

Gatomon se pone algo triste después de haber desahogado su pecho de todo lo q tenia decir a Veemon. Por un momento, parecía q Gatomon va a llorar pero antes de eso Veemon se acerca a ella y la da un fuerte abrazo. Gatomon ya no se siente tan triste y también le da un fuerte abrazo a Veemon.

Ambos digimons se separan y se miran fijamente…

VEEMON: no te pongas triste Gatomon, entiendo q debías decirme todo esto, pero tampoco me querías lastimar, pero igual te agradezco por haberme dicho todo esto.

GATOMON: ¿no estás molesto?

VEEMON: (sonriendo) claro q no, de todos modos… yo sé q tu y yo nunca hubiéramos podido tener ya q tus sentimientos no me pertenecen ¿verdad?

GATOMON: (sonrojada) tienes razón Veemon… mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más. No obstante, eso no quiere q tu corazón también le pueda pertenecer a alguien más.

VEEMON: ¿q quieres decir?

GATOMON: (poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Veemon) el digimundo está lleno de chicas lindas, y estoy segura de q a cualquiera le encantaría tener a un hombre como tu q es capaz de dar tanto a una mujer.

VEEMON: (sonrojado) ¿realmente lo crees?

GATOMON: si lo digo es por q lo sé (sonrojada), así q espero… q aunque tú y yo no podamos tener nada, no le cierres tu corazón a la posibilidad de amar otra vez.

VEEMON: (sonriendo) Gatomon… gracias por tus palabras.

GATOMON: (sonriendo) lo q sea para hacerte sentir mejor amigo.

Ambos digimons se separan y se quedan observando el cielo y la ciudad sin dejar de sonreír durante varios minutos hasta q…

VEEMON: creo q ya es muy tarde, debemos volver a nuestros hogares.

GATOMON: si tienes razón.

Gatomon empieza a caminar, alejándose de Veemon.

Pero…

A unos cuantos pasos de distancia se detiene y voltea a ver a Veemon otra vez.

GATOMON: Veemon…

VEEMON: ¿sí?

GATOMON: hay algo q me gustaría darte.

VEEMON: por favor Gatomon, no es necesario.

GATOMON: (caminando hacia Veemon) enserio es algo q me gustaría dártelo, y si lo rechazas me pondré triste y llorare (fingiendo estar triste) y luego me enojare y te destrozare con mis garras (fingiendo estar molesta).

Veemon se pone un poco nervioso por la amenaza pero trata de calmarse.

VEEMON: desacuerdo Gatomon ¿q es lo q quieres darme?

Entonces…

Gatomon toma el rostro de Veemon y lo acerca al suyo. Sin q Veemon pueda hacer algo, ella le da un suave beso en los labios y luego empieza a abrazarlo. Veemon no se puede contener y empieza a ponerle energía a ese beso.

Después de un par de minutos, ambos digimons se separan y se miran, bastante sonrojados y sin dejar de sonreír.

VEEMON: (sonrojado) Gatomon… ¿por q fue eso?

GATOMON: (sonrojada) bueno… tu hace tiempo me diste un beso, y creí q será bueno devolvértelo además… desde q nos dimos ese beso eh tenido ganas de repetirlo.

VEEMON: pues muchas gracias, me ha encantado recibir un beso de tu parte, aunque sea el ultimo.

GATOMON: q sea como un regalo para q ninguno de los dos olvide las cosas buenas q pasamos juntos.

VEEMON: gracias otra vez (sonriendo)

GATOMON: un placer (sonriendo)

Finalmente, después de unos minutos más, ambos digimons de despiden. Gatomon se aleja corriendo sobre los techos de los edificios como toda una experta, mientras q Veemon solo se queda observándola mientras se aleja hasta q la pierde de vista.

Voltea para volver a la casa de Davis, en la otra dirección…

Pero al hacerlo, ve algo q lo detiene.

Atrás de él, estaban los caballeros de la realeza. Parecían llevar un rato observándolo y habían visto también el beso q él y Gatomon se habían dado y sonreían de forma perversa.

VEEMON: uds… ¿q están haciendo aquí? ¿No se habían ido ya al digimundo?

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: decidimos quedarnos hasta la noche, de todos modos no teníamos ninguna prisa en irnos.

CRANIUMMON: También se nos había olvidado despedirnos de ti, y ahora q vinimos a hacerlo nos encontramos con una encantadora escena.

VEEMON: (nervioso) y… ¿q tanto vieron?

DYNASMON: Suficiente para ver q podrías traer loca a esa digimon si quisieras.

GALLANTMON: de ser tu habría insistido hasta convencerla de ser mi novia, de todos modos parecía q podías hacerla caer rendida a tus pies.

VEEMON: no puedo hacer eso, por q ella no siente lo mismo por mí.

EXAMON: eso es cierto (pensándolo bien)

RAPIDMON D: pero una o dos noches son suficientes para hacer cambiar a alguien de parecer.

LEOPARDMON: y unos cuantos tragos también funcionan.

KENTAURUSMON: y tu eres experto en tragos ¿verdad?

LEOPARDMON: (enojado) ¡¿q dijiste?

Todos los caballeros empiezan a reírse por el comentario mientras q Veemon comienza a sentirse muy incomodo.

MAGNAMON: Enserio Veemon, me sorprende q hubieras dejado ir a Gatomon así como así, en vez de intentar atraparla y tenerla en tus manos.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: es cierto, si una chica te gusta debes hacer lo q puedas para conquistarla, por lo q me di cuenta no te faltaba mucho para conseguirlo.

ALPHAMON: ya déjenlo en paz (acercándose a Veemon, arrodillándose para quedar más cerca del) Veemon… creo entender como debes sentirte ahora.

VEEMON: ¿Cómo crees q me siento? Por un lado me siento bien q Gatomon y yo sigamos siendo amigos y q haya sido tan sincera conmigo, y le deseo mucha suerte con Patamon. (algo triste) pero por otro lado, yo aun la amo demasiado, yo quería estar con ella y q ella pudiera sentir lo mismo q yo siento, dejarla ir no es muy sencillo.

ALPHAMON: se lo q es eso.

VEEMON: ¿q?

ALPHAMON: soy un digimon q viaja no solo por el digimundo, sino también por muchos otros mundos, tantos q ahora me sería difícil decirte cuantos. En todos, siempre eh conocido varios amigos, así como una gran cantidad de enemigos. Además eh conocido también cientos de chicas de las q me eh enamorado, y de la misma manera, ha habido chicas q se han enamorado de mi. Pero debido a mi misión y a mis deberes, jamás estoy quieto y siempre estoy viajando, mas de una vez eh roto corazones y mi corazón también se ha roto al abandonar a seres a los q amo, pero no tengo otra opción… ese es el precio de ser un caballero real.

Veemon queda sorprendido con lo q había escuchado decir a Alphamon. El caballero negro lo entendía mucho mejor de lo q él creía, y no podía imaginarse lo solo q Alphamon debía sentirse debido a su rol como caballeros.

En ese momento, los caballeros dejaron de reírse y se acercaron a Veemon.

OMNIMON: Alphamon tiene razón, pero no es el único.

VEEMON: (sorprendido) ¿tú también Omnimon?

OMNIMON: Hace mucho tiempo me enamore de una digimon, ella era muy dulce y tierna, pero también era valiente y dispuesta a luchar por quien lo necesitara. Ambos nos amábamos y sabíamos q deseábamos estar juntos.

VEEMON: ¿q sucedió entonces?

OMNIMON: (algo triste) ella era una de las entidades guardianas del Digimundo. Así como nosotros, su rol era muy importante y la seguridad del digimundo y de muchas vidas dependía de ella. (liberando su espada y mirándola) como un guardián, eres fuerte y puedes ayudar a otros y protegerlos, pero solo te puedes dedicar a eso, puedes tener amigos, pero el amor es un lujo q no te puedes dar, debes estar enfocado en tu misión, aunque eso signifique no estar con alguien a quien amas.

VEEMON: Jamás creí q uds pasaran por algo así.

GALLANTMON: Todos nosotros hemos pasado por algo así alguna vez, varios de nosotros nos hemos enamorado o a habido alguien q se ha enamorado de nosotros, pero nuestros roles como caballeros no nos permiten estar con nadie.

CRANIUMMON: Sin embargo, tú tienes suerte por q aunque eres un digimon elegido, puedes llevar una vida normal, y eso quiere decir q tienes la oportunidad de encontrar un nuevo amor.

EXAMON: y como Gatomon dijo, el digimundo está lleno de chicas, así q se puede decir q tienes de donde escoger, Jajaja.

VEEMON: Tienen razón (sonriendo) solo por q Gatomon no acepto ser mi novia no es el fin del mundo, en algún momento encontrare a alguien a quien amar, y q me pueda amar de la misma manera. Gracias chicos, realmente les agradezco por haber hablado conmigo.

ALPHAMON: Me alegra escucharte hablar así Veemon. (mirando el cielo) Bueno, creo q ahora todo estará bien, ahora debemos irnos al digimundo, ese es nuestro lugar. (Alphamon se arrodilla frente a Veemon igual q los demás caballeros) Adiós Veemon, fue un placer y un honor conocerte y pelear a tu lado, jamás te olvidaremos.

Los caballeros se levantan, le dan la espalda y comienzan a caminar, alejándose de él.

Pero…

VEEMON: ¡esperen un poco por favor (los caballeros se detienen y voltean a ver a Veemon) se q se tienen q ir, pero me gustaría saber si podrían hacerme un último favor.

MAGNAMON: ¿q clase de favor?

VEEMON: (pensándolo bien) pues verán… ¿alguno de uds saben q es lo q celebran los humanos en esta época?

Los caballeros piensan un poco en la pregunta de Veemon. Pasan varios segundos hasta q finalmente es Gallantmon el q habla.

GALLANTMON: yo no es q sea un experto en cultura humana ni nada, pero si no me equivoco, en esta época se celebra la navidad ¿verdad?

VEEMON: así es, y por ser navidad hay un favor q les quiero pedir, pero para ello necesito q se queden aquí un tiempo más.

OMNIMON: eso es imposible, nuestro lugar está en el digimundo.

KENTAURUSMON: por culpa de Diaboromon no sabemos q clase de problemas se hayan presentado en el digimundo, así q necesitamos volver a nuestras obligaciones, lo siento pero no podemos ayudarte a nada.

VEEMON: de acuerdo, lo comprendo.

EXAMON: aunque… por otro lado, hemos servido desde hace mucho tiempo, y nunca hemos tenido realmente tiempo de descansar.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: además, si Veemon quiere nuestra ayuda es por q se trata de algo muy especial, así q yo digo q nos quedemos (sonriendo).

CRANIUMMON: ¡espera un momento Ulforceveedramon, Yggdrassil nos necesita en el digimundo, además q ya llevamos casi 5 años fuera del digimundo!

LEOPARDMON: Concuerdo con Ulforceveedramon, además q valdría la pena descansar en ese te mundo aunque sea unos días.

CRANIUMMON: (sorprendido) ¡¿q estás diciendo Leopardmon? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo q dije?

DYNASMON: Vamos Craniummon, no tiene nada de malo q quiera ayudar a Veemon, y ahora q lo pienso yo también me quedare.

CRUSADERMON: yo también me quedo, de todos modos este mundo tiene muchas cosas interesantes.

CRANIUMMON: (desesperado) no es posible lo q está pasando ¿es q a todos les dio por ignorar las obligaciones q tenemos con Yggdrassil?

OMNIMON: Vamos Craniummon, trata de calmarte un poco, además estuvimos ausentes 5 años, unos cuantos días no significan nada.

ALPHAMON: además será interesante celebrar esto de la navidad, jamás lo había hecho.

OMNIMON: y si nos metemos en problemas, simplemente te disculpas con Yggdrassil de parte de todos.

CRANIUMMON: (enojado) ¡¿y por q yo debo responder por todos uds bola de irresponsables?

TODOS LOS OTROS CABALLEROS: (riendo) por q tu eres el más leal y obediente a Yggdrassil.

CRANUMMON: (resignado) de acuerdo, nos quedaremos pero presiento q voy a lamentarlo toda mi vida.

Todos entonces comienzan a reírse por la reacción y la forma en q Craniummon había actuado por la idea de los caballeros de quedarse en el mundo real. Después de un rato se calman y voltean a ver a Veemon.

ALPHAMON: está decidido, nos quedaremos aquí unos días más.

OMNIMON: y bien… ¿q es lo q quieres q hagamos?

VEEMON: (sonriendo y levantando el pulgar) descuiden, les prometo q será algo muy interesante y entretenido.

Continuara….

Bueno, con ganas de escribir eh llegado al penúltimo capítulo de ese fic.

Esperare un poco más para escribir el siguiente cap, pero puedo decir q el final se acerca.


	40. Capitulo 27: El final primera Parte

Hola a todos.

Después de mucho tiempo, este fic, el primero que escribí finalmente llega a su fin.

Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y dejar sus comentaros, incluso a los q posiblemente lo leyeron pero no dejaron ningún comentario.

Entre ellos estarían los usuarios Blackgatomon y LordPatamon (Digi-Poke pikaflash) y (Yuki-Ryo fanfiction)

Como una recomendación, los videos que están en este fic es necesario que los reproduzcan.

Debido al poco tiempo de escribir y a mi poca pasiencia, este ultimo cap se divide en dos.

Aquí esta la primera parte:

CAPITULO 27:

24 de Diciembre.

Han pasado dos semanas y tres días desde q las batallas llegaron a su fin.

Era ya de noche, cerca de las 10. En casa de la familia Kamiya solo estaban Tai y Kari con sus digimons. Sus padres habían salido en horas de la tarde el día anterior sin decir exactamente a donde iban o q era lo q iban a hacer, solo habían dejado una nota, la cual decía:

"queridos hijos:

Se q es navidad y nosotros no deberíamos irnos así tan de repente. Desafortunadamente nos vemos obligados a irnos por un asunto muy importante, sin embargo eso no quiere decir q no celebraremos la navidad como familia.

No podemos ir a la casa, y es por eso q queremos q uds vengan al lugar donde se realizo hace poco la boda del primo de Matt, Ronald, cerca de la costa de Tokyo, ahí los estaremos esperando. Hable con su amigo Joe Kido y el los ira a recoger con su hermano Shuu, ellos vendrán a recogerlos así q espérenlos.

Los aman:

Mamá y Papá

Ptt:

No se les olvide llevar toda la comida q habíamos preparado para la cena de navidad."

No entendían bien q era lo q sus padres pretendían hacer en ese lugar, para q querían q los vieran allá, y mucho menos para q necesitaban llevar la comida. Pero de todos modos habían preparado y empacado todo lo de la cena para poder llevarlo. También habían empezado a arreglarse con ropa cómoda e informal. Tai y Agumon fueron los primeros en estar listos. Tai llevaba puestos unos jeans con una camiseta negra y un chaleco también negro. Ahora estaban en la sala esperando a Kari y a Gatomon.

TAI: ¡Oye Kari ¿ya están listas?

KARI: (en otra habitación) ¡Ya casi, solo espera un poco más!

En la habitación de la elegida de la Luz, tanto ella como Gatomon estaban terminando de hacerse los últimos arreglos. Kari estaba segura de q no necesitaría una ropa formal debido a q la fiesta de navidad era con su familia, pero igual no iría desarreglada, se había puesto unos pantalones negros apretados acompañados de una falda de jean y una blusa rosa algo ajustada al cuerpo y un collar con un medallón en forma de gato blanco q había comprado hace poco por q le recordaba a su compañera.

Gatomon se había pues dos moños rosados, uno en la cola y otro en el cuello, asi como el silbato q Veemon le había dado.

Mientras las chicas terminaban, Agumon y Tai seguían esperándolas sentados en la sala.

AGUMON: Realmente las mujeres si q son demoradas para arreglarse ¿verdad? (fastidiado de esperar)

TAI: (sonriendo) si, tienes toda la razón amigo, pero hay algo q me inquieta.

AGUOMON: ¿y q es?

Tai mira toda la casa. Estaba muy decorada con toda clase de adornos navideños y un gran árbol de navidad habían comprado el mes pasado, muy decorado con luces, muñecos y una estrella en la punta. Además, en la cocina había diferentes comidas para la cena de navidad q habían preparado con sus padres antes de q se fueran.

TAI: (preocupado) se supone q hoy es navidad, deberíamos estar todos en familia celebrando, pero en vez mis papás se fueron y no tengo ni idea de adonde.

AGUMON: trata de calmarte Tai, alguna razón deben haber tenido.

TAI: supongo q tienes razón.

AGUMON: Además, seguro te llamaran o algo, y ¿no dejaron una nota?

TAI: si, pero solo dice q nos esperan en lugar donde se casaron Ronald y Johana y q llevemos comida.

En ese momento, Kari y Gatomon salen de la habitación listas para salir. Ambas parecían contentas de estar arregladas pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Tai y Agumon q ya estaban hartos de esperarlas.

GATOMON: Bien, es hora de salir.

AGUMON: (burlándose) definitivamente uds son muy demoradas para arreglarse, un poco más y estaríamos celebrando año nuevo.

GATOMON: (enojada, mirando fijamente a Agumon) sabes Agumon, no solo Kari es estuvo arreglando, yo también, y entre las cosas q estaba arreglando están mis hermosas garras (poniendo sus garras en el cuello de Agumon) y están listas para ser usadas.

AGUMON: (asustado) de acuerdo, mejor olvida lo q dije.

TAI: (viendo a ambos digimons) oigan uds dos, cálmense ¿quieren? No tenemos todo el día como para perderlo en discusiones tontas.

Al oír esto, Gatomon le quita las garras del cuello y empieza a reírse y va con Kari mientras q Agumon trata de recuperarse del susto q le dio Gatomon con esa acción. Los dos hermanos se muestran algo preocupados por la ausencia de sus padres.

KARI: Ahora solo nos resta esperar a q Joe venga ¿has hablado con él?

TAI: si, lo llame hace unos minutos y me dice q ya viene para acá.

KARI: ¿no le preguntaste nada más?

TAI: no me dio tiempo de hacerlo, me colgó antes de q pudiera decir otra cosa.

Pasan varios minutos mientras piensan en una explicación lógica para lo q estaba ocurriendo.

En ese momento alguien empieza a golpear la puerta.

AGUMON: ese debe ser Joe.

TAI: (levantándose de su silla) bien, iré a abrirle.

Tai abrió y efectivamente, era Joe quien había llegado. Tai lo invita a entrar al apartamento, saluda a todos pero sin explicar nada de lo q estaba haciendo ahí. Lo único q hizo fue preguntar dónde estaba la comida q iban a llevar y Tai le indico donde. Así, Joe, Tai y Kari comienzan a sacar toda la comida pero sin entender nada de lo q estaba ocurriendo. Agumon y Gatomon también ayudaron solo q Tai les tubo q advertir q no se comieran nada, en especial a Agumon.

Mientras bajaban, los hermanos seguían sin entender nada y Tai no pudo contener sus ganas de preguntar.

TAI: (cargando varios paquetes) oye Joe ¿acaso mis padres te pidieron q vinieras?

JOE: (Cargando varios paquetes) no en verdad, fueron mis padres, me dijeron q con mi hermano Shuu recogiera a todos uds y los llevara al lugar donde se realizo la boda del primo de Matt.

AGUMON: ¿y por q quieren q los lleven a ese lugar? (trata te coger algo de la comida q está cargando, pero Gatomon se da cuenta y le pega con su cola)

JOE: No lo sé, ni siquiera me dijeron eso.

KARI: Sigo pensando q esto es muy raro.

Una vez bajaron, encontraron una gran camioneta q era conducida por Shuu. Fue una sorpresa y lo fue aun mas cuando vieron q dentro estaban todos elegidos y sus digimons. Los chicos estaban vestidos de forma muy informal, con ropa similar a la q Tai tenía puesta, las chicas también estaban vestidas de forma informal pero mucho más arregladas y lindas, como Kari. De los digimons, solo Biyomon y Palmon tenían prendas similares a las q usaron el día de la boda del primo de Matt, los demás se veían igual q siempre. En la parte de atrás, había apilados varios paquetes de comida de diferentes clases traídos por sus amigos, así q Tai y Kari dejaron sus paquetes ahí.

Los dos elegidos y sus digimons no entendían nada de lo q estaba ocurriendo y no pudieron contenerse de preguntar.

TAI: (confundido) oye Matt ¿q hacen todos uds aquí?

Pero Matt no respondió, y tampoco ninguno de los demás elegidos o los digimons. Todos parecían estar bastante confundidos y Tai y Kari ya se hacían una idea de por q.

KARI: ¿acaso sus padres se fueron y les dijeron q fueran al lugar donde se realizo la boda de Ronald y Johana con la comida de navidad?

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, hasta q…

TK: de hecho si, aunque no sabemos por q.

TAI: ¿sus padres no los dijeron para q querían q fuéramos a ese lugar?

SORA: Ni idea, mi mamá se fue ayer sin decirme nada excepto lo q ya todos sabemos.

IZZY: lo mismo pasó con mis padres.

KEN: (mirando a sus amigos) supongo q a todos nos paso lo mismo y no tenemos ni idea de lo q pasa.

TAI: esto no me gusta.

MIMI: (preocupada) a mi tampoco, de hecho hace una semana mis papás me llamaron para decirme q vendrían a Japón para estar conmigo.

CODY: y entonces…

MIMI: ayer me llamaron para decirme q ya estaban en Japón, pero q quería q fuéramos al lugar q ya todos conocemos.

MATT: ahora q lo pienso, mi papá hizo varias llamadas hace unos días y ayer se fue muy temprano y me dijo lo mismo q le dijeron a todos.

Los elegidos seguían sin entender q era lo q estaba sucediendo, y sus digimons estaban tan confundidos como ellos.

AGUMON: oigan ¿y a uds no les dijeron nada? (mirando a los digimons)

BIYOMON: la mamá de Sora no me dijo nada, y eso q ella siempre habla conmigo.

WORMMON: Lo mismo pasó conmigo, los padres no dijeron nada cuando se fueron.

PALMON: (pensando bastante) es muy posible q están tramando algo, por q si no fuera así, entonces no tendrían necesidad de hacer todo esto.

HAWKMON: estoy de acuerdo con Palmon, sin duda sus padres traman algo.

TAI: pues si es así, lo único q nos queda hacer es ir de una vez por todas y ver es q lo q pasa.

Y dicho esto, todos vuelven a entrar a la camioneta, Tai, Kari, Agumon y Gatomon también entran y se ponen en marcha.

En el camino todos estaban muy callados, no podían dejar de pensar en la razón por la cual sus padres los habían citado en ese lugar. Gatomon seguía pensando en eso hasta q se dio cuenta de algo.

GATOMON: oigan ¿Dónde están Davis y Veemon?

JOE: no se, fuimos a recogerlo pero no había nadie en su casa. Lo llame a su celular pero solo me dijo q tenía algo importante q hacer y q nos vería después.

KARI: (confundida) es no me parece normal en Davis o en Veemon.

TK: a nosotros nos pareció raro también, pero hemos intentado llamar y no contesta.

PATAMON: (sombre la cabeza de Tk) seguro los veremos haya, así q no debemos preocuparnos.

GATOMON: tienes razón Patamon (sonriendo).

Después de unos cuantos minutos, finalmente llegan al lugar acordado.

Todos bajan del vehículo, pero se quedan sin habla al ver lo q estaba sucediendo.

TAI: (sorprendido) no… no es posible…

Sus padres los estaban esperando, pero no solo ellos, también había primos, tíos y otros amigos de los elegidos. Eso lo sorprendió y alegro bastante, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver q también estaba el señor Gennai en medio de todas las personas, y también estaban los amigos habían hecho en el digimundo, entre los q estaban Leomon, Ogremon, Andromon, Wizardmon y varios digimons mas.

El lugar era bastante grande para permitir la presencia de tantas personas y a la vez, darles el espacio para poder moverse. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de luces navideñas, también había un rincón en el q estaban varios altoparlantes y varios instrumentos musicales. En medio de todos había un enorme árbol de navidad muy bien decorado, varias mesas y sillas en algunas de ellas había platos y cubiertos desechables asi como una buena cantidad de comida navideña, una maquina de café y varios dulces y postres. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una tienda blanca muy alta, caso unos 10 o 20 metros, muy similar a las usadas en los circos, y tan grando como una cancha de futbol.

Los elegidos y sus digimon estaban muy emocionados y no podían decir nada. Todo se veía magnifico y aun no podían creer q todo eso fuera real, así q alguien tubo q sacarlos del shock en el q estaban.

SR. ISHIDA: ¿estás bien hijo? (tocándole el hombro a Matt y sonriendo) estoy seguro de q todo esto debe ser una verdadera sorpresa.

MATT: (reaccionando) ¿papá? ¿Pero como…?

SR. ISHIDA: por ahora entren a saludar a todos (mirando hacían donde estaba Leomon) ¡Leomon ¿podrías ayudarnos a bajar toda la comida de la camioneta?

LEOMON: Seguro, no hay ningún problema. Ogremon ven, vas a ayudarme (mirando a su compañero)

OGREMON: (algo molesto) ¡¿y por q se supone q debo ayudar? Se supone q soy un invitado, no tengo por q hacer nada!

LEOMON: Deja de quejarte, y ven a ayudar.

OGREMON: está bien está bien, ya voy (algo resignado)

Ambos digimons van hacia la camioneta y empezaron a bajar todo, no sin antes saludar a los elegidos. A los chicos les costó demasiado poder corresponder el saludo por q aun estaban demasiado confundidos y sorprendidos como para hacerlo.

SR. ISHIDA: (sonriendo) vengan, todos los están esperando.

Todos siguen al papa de Matt y mientras entran, todos los saludan y les sonríen, aunque ellos no sepan q decir. Finalmente Matt no aguanta y decide aclarar todas sus dudas.

MATT: papá ¿q es lo q está ocurriendo?

SR. ISHIDA: (riendo) ¿no lo ves hijo? Estamos celebrando q es navidad.

MATT: no, quiero decir ¿por q están todos aquí.

Entonces…

Los padres de los elegidos q estaban dispersos empezaron a reunirse alrededor de sus hijos junto con el señor Ishida.

SRA. TAKAISHI: Hemos estado planeando esto desde el día q las batallas contra el tal Belial Imperialdramon.

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: Uds y sus digimons lucharon con mucho valor para protegernos a todos, arriesgando sus propias vidas.

SORA: mamá…

SR. KAMIYA: cuando todos volvieron sanos y salvos a casa, todos los padres nos reunimos, pensábamos q todos uds recibieran algo a cambio por todo lo q han hecho.

AGUMON: pero no era necesario, todo lo hacemos por es nuestro deber (algo apenado)

TAI: es cierto, no tenían por q hacer todo esto (igual q Agumon)

SRA. IZUMI: Igual quisimos hacerlo, una forma de darles gracias.

SR. ISHIDA: además, esta es la manera de q todos podamos estar reunidos.

MATT: entonces… esta celebración de navidad… ¿la hicieron para nosotros?

SRA: TAKENOUCHI: así es hijo, lo hicimos para todos uds.

TK: Muchas gracias por hacer esto.

KARI: (sonriendo) cuando te fuiste ayer mamá, nunca se me paso por la cabeza q hubieran organizado una gran fiesta para nosotros.

PATAMON: y no lo hicieron solo para sus hijos, sino para nosotros también, muchas gracias, nadie había hecho algo así para nosotros

Nadie más pudo expresar lo q sentían en ese momento. La idea de celebrar la navidad todos como si fueran una gran familia los había conmovido mucho, y estaban muy felices con todo lo habían hecho sus padres para ellos.

Entonces Gennai se acerco también al grupo.

GENNAI: (sonriendo) ellos no son los únicos q les agradecen por todo su esfuerzo.

TODOS: ¡Señor Gennai!

GENNAI: ha sido gracias a la destrucción de Belial Imperialdramon q el digimundo ah empezado a recuperarse de los estragos q el provoco.

IZZY: ¿todo está bien?

GENNAI: esta no es la primera vez q ayudan al digimundo, y supongo q tampoco será la última. (comienza a caminar y se acerca al papá de Matt) y cuando me entere de la fiesta q querían organizar sus padres, decidí q yo también los ayudaría en lo q pudiera, y además… decidí traer algunos invitados (señalando a los digimons q también estaban en el lugar)

Todos voltean a verlos. Andromon estaba asegurando de q todas las luces funcionaran de manera correcta para q no hubiera ninguna faya repentina. Frigimon, queriendo dar más ambiente navideño, utilizaba sus poderes para soltar una muy pequeña, pero placentera nevada. Monzaemon estaba trayendo unos cuantos regalos, cortesía de la aldea de los juguetes y los acomodaba junto al árbol con la ayuda de Elecmon y los bebes q habían venido con él. Leomon y Ogremon ya habían terminado de sacar toda la comida de la camioneta y con la ayuda de Piximon la acomodaron sobre las mesas, listas para servirse.

También estaban Meramon, Centaurumon y Wizardmon, pero ellos estaban algo alejados de los demás hablando de algo pero no se alcanzo a escuchar de q. Finalmente otros digimon como Shukamon y Chuumon, los Gekomon y los Otamamon también estaban presentes, actuando mas como camareros amables, sirviendo copas o sodas a todos los presentes. Unimon también estaba, solo q volaba fuera de la carpa, como si estuviera esperando algo.

JOE: es increíble q el señor Gennai los hubiera traído a todos.

GOMAMON: creo q lo q es realmente impresionante es q ellos hayan aceptado venir.

OGREMON: (acercándose a Joe y a Gomamon) por su puesto q aceptamos a venir, nunca nos perderíamos una fiesta, o… ¡¿ES Q TIENEN PROBLEMAS CON ESO? (mirándolos enojada y amenazándolos con su garrote de hueso)

Joe y Gomamon se asustan tanto q salen a correr. Una vez lejos, Ogremon comienza a reírse, pero deja de hacerlo cuando al lado de él aparecen Leomon, Mimi y Palmon mirándolo muy serios.

OGREMON: (nervioso) oigan… Dejen de mirarme así, solo estaba jugando…

Mientras, los demás elegidos seguían hablando con Gennai.

TK: es impresionante q hayas podido traer a todos nuestros amigos del digimundo.

GENNAI: bueno, en realidad no son todos. No pude traer a Whamon también conmigo (sacando algo de su túnica) pero les envía este video postal.

Gennai había sacado un pequeño tablero con una pantalla q ocupaba casi todo el espacio con un botón en la parte inferior. Gennai presiona ese botón y en la pantalla se empieza a reproducir una grabación bajo el agua en la q esta Whamon nadando y saludando a todos una feliz navidad, y antes de q la grabación se termine, otro digimon aparece junta Whamon para desear feliz navidad. Cuando el mensaje termina Gennai vuelve a guardar el tablero, pero todos se quedan algo sorprendidos, en especial por el digimon q había aparecido al final.

TAI: díganme, soy yo, o ese q salió era Metalsedramon.

AGUMON: no fuiste solo tu Tai.

GABUMON: ¿pero q hacia ahí?

BIYOMON: al menos parece q ahora es bueno.

SR: ISHIDA: (acercándose a todos) creo q ya fue suficiente charla, ahora vayan y disfruten del momento, q para eso preparamos todo esto.

Y con una sonrisa, los elegidos se dispersan por todo el lugar.

Cada uno de los elegidos fue con sus familiares para saludarlos y estar con ellos, y a los parientes q no conocían a los digimons, los chicos los presentaron y rápidamente todos simpatizaron con ellos.

Sora y su madre estaban hablando mientras q la pobre de Biyomon tenía q soportar a los niños Rika y Aaron q habían venido con la amiga de la Señora Takenouchi. Finalmente Biyomon logro quitárselos de encima cuando la madre de los chicos los llamo, así la digimon pudo estar con su compañera y su madre.

Ambas estaban hablando de muchos temas, pero lo importante es q parecían disfrutar estar juntas, lo q alegraba mucho a Biyomon. Durante toda la charla, Sora no dejaba de ver ocasionalmente hacia un lado y sonreía, al mismo q jugaba con el collar q llevaba puesto, q era el mismo q su madre le había dado algún tiempo atrás.

Esto, claro q no paso desapercibido para su madre así q decidió preguntar.

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: creo es con él con quien te gustaría hablar ahora ¿me equivoco? (señalando el lugar al q Sora estaba viendo)

En esa parte se encontraba Matt, Tk y sus padres, al igual q Ronald, Johanna y otros parientes de Matt y Tk hablando y riendo.

SORA: (nerviosa) ¡pero q dices, no digas tonterías mamá!

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: (tomando a Sora por los hombros y mirándola con una sonrisa) anda, ve con él.

Sora no pudo decir nada, solo le sonrió a su madre y fue hasta donde estaba Matt para alejarlo de su familia y empezar a hablar con él. En cuanto lo hizo, volteo a ver a su madre para sonreírle.

BIYOMON: Bien hecho señora Takenouchi, la verdad es q creo q Sora no hubiera ido a hablar con Matt sin algo de ayuda.

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: Tienes razón Biyomon, y por cierto… (agachándose para estar a la altura de la digimon) creo q hay alguien q te espera, así q ve con él.

La mujer voltea la mirada y Biyomon mira hacia esa misma dirección, hay estaba Gabumon tomando una de las guitarras y tratando de tocarlas. Entonces Biyomon se puso muy roja, pero igual a como había hecho Sora, la digimon fue hacia donde estaba Gabumon para poder hablar con Gabumon.

La madre de Sora se quedo sola, o eso era lo q parecía. Alguien se le acerco por detrás y la abrazo fuertemente haciendo q la mujer empezara a sonreír y sonrojarse. Tardo un poco en voltear para ver quién era su acompañante, pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una grata sorpresa. Era su esposo, recién llegado de Kyoto para estar presente en la fiesta de navidad y volver a estar junto a su esposa.

Lo mismo había sucedido en el caso de Ken y Yolei. Ambos hablaban con sus familias, pero ellos mismos los hicieron alejarse para encontrarse con la persona q les gustaba. Mientras q Hawkmon y Wormmon estaban con Monzaemon ayudándole en lo q necesitaba.

Los padres de Tai y Kari también conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, pero sin los dos elegidos. Desde q habían entrado a la fiesta, Tai ya había abordado a Mimi y la había sacado fuera de la carpa para hablar con ella, y Kari no había perdido el tiempo en ir tras Tk y alejarlo de su familia, igual a como lo había hecho Sora.

Agumon había hecho lo mismo q había hecho Tai, pero con Palmon. Estuvo con ella por un buen rato y sostuvieron una conversación muy interesante. Lo q sorprendió a Palmon es q era la primera vez en q Agumon no estaba interesado en la comida, sino en estar con ella.

Gatomon primero estuvo con Wizardmon y le conto todo lo q había hecho, pero luego se fue para hablar con Patamon.

Los demás elegidos no se separaron de sus familias y estuvieron con ellos todo el tiempo.

Izzy y sus padres seguían hablando muy a gusto, pero en ese momento, una mujer desconocida se acerco al elegido.

MUJER: disculpe ¿es ud Izzy Izumi?

IZZY: si, soy yo ¿me necesita para algo?

MUJER: (tomando a Izzy por la muñeca) necesito q venga conmigo un momento.

Izzy no entendía lo q estaba sucediendo, pero igual se dejo llevar por aquella mujer.

Ella lo llevo con pequeño grupo de personas q el no conocía, entre ellos, un hombre mayor, muy similar a su padre y dos niños. Pero entre esas personas, hubo una que con solo verla, Izzy se quedo paralizado y nervioso por ver a esa persona. Pelirroja, en silla de ruedas, y q en esa ocasión se veía más hermosa q nunca…

IZZY: (muy nervioso) She… she… Sherry

SHERRY: (sonriendo) q gusto verte otra vez Izzy (tomándolo de la mano)

IZZY: pero… ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar y de la fiesta?

SHERRY: ¿recuerdas el día en q me llamaste hace una semana?

IZZY: si lo recuerdo…

SHERRY: ese día me diste tu teléfono, y cuando colgaste, recordé q iba a preguntarte donde vives y te marce. Fui entonces cuando me contesto tu madre, le conté quien era y todo lo q había pasado contigo, así q ella me conto de la fiesta y me invito a venir con mi familia.

Sherry seguí sonriendo, pero Izzy estaba aun bastante nervioso y volteo a ver a sus padres quienes solo saludaban y sonreían viendo a Izzy con Sherry.

SHERRY: es bueno poder volver a verte Izzy, y además mi familia también tenía ganas de conocer a la persona q salvo mi vida.

IZZY: Sherry…

SHERRY: además… eh seguido con mis terapias y ahora puedo caminar un poco mejor (se levanta de su silla de ruedas y trata de dar unos pasos, pero se tropieza y cae en los brazos de Izzy) bueno… creo q aun me falta.

IZZY: (sonriendo) descuida Sherry, se q vas a lograrlo.

SHEERY: (sonrojada) gracias Izzy.

Ambos chicos se veían bastante contentos, y la familia de Sherry se hizo a un lado para q ambos pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

La noche siguió y todos seguían conversando muy amenamente. Quienes más estaban disfrutando de la conversación eran Patamon y Gatomon, pero hacia unos minutos Patamon había notado q su amiga estaba algo distraída y preocupada.

PATAMON: ¿ocurre algo?

GATOMON: (preocupada) si, es q… ya llevamos un buen rato aquí y no eh visto a Veemon.

PATAMON: ahora q lo mencionas, yo tampoco lo eh visto, ni a Davis ¿por q no habrán venido?

GATOMON: (triste) tal vez no vino por q no quiere verme.

PATAMON: (tratando de calmarla) por favor no pienses eso, me dijiste q se tomo con calma lo q le dijiste de q solo fueran amigos, así q no creo q este enojado.

GATOMON: (más calmada) ¿realmente lo crees?

PATAMON: (sonriendo) seguro, tal vez el y Davis están haciendo algo o se les hizo tarde, por eso es q aun no han venido.

Con esas palabras, Gatomon se sentía un poco mejor, y no tardo en darle un fuerte abrazo a Patamon por eso, aunque alguien llego a interrumpirlos.

KARI: (sonriendo) ¿q tanto hacen uds dos?

Ambos digimon voltearon a ver y al ver q era Kari y Tk, se separaron un poco avergonzados aunque esto les dio algo de risa a los elegidos.

PATAMON: Tk, nos estábamos pregunto ¿por q Davis y Veemon no estaban aquí? Eso era todo.

TK: la verdad yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo, eh intentado llamarlo pero nada q me contesta.

KARI: (preocupada) ¿será q les sucedió algo?

TK: (preocupado) espero q no.

Durante varios minutos, todo siguió en calma…

Hasta q…

Un fuerte viento comienza a soplar sobre la carpa moviéndola mucho. Por un momento parecía q el viento arrancaría la carpa y todos empezaron a prepararse para lo peor. Pero viento poco a poco empezó a detenerse y todos se calman.

Pero en ese momento…

Algo entra a la carpa quedando en el centro donde se encuentra el árbol de navidad. Todos los invitados se asustan un poco mientras q todos los digimons presentes se preparan para luchar contra lo q sea.

Después de unos segundos todos logran distinguir bien q era el objeto q acaba de entrar, pero igual fue una sorpresa muy grande para todos.

Era un gran trineo rojo bastante grande, con una enorme bolsa en la parte de atrás, alado por doce renos y con alguien guiándolos.

Quien los dirigía era exactamente igual a Santa Claus, una sorpresa mas para todos los presentes. El Santa Claus no dijo nada, solo señalo a Gatomon y a Patamon y les hizo señas de q se acercaran a él. Por un momento ambos digimons dudaron en hacer caso a eso, pero finalmente se acercaron siendo seguidos por Tk y Kari.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el Santa Claus miro fijamente a Gatomon y a Patamon, aunque su barba blanca cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

SANTA CLAUS: ¿Cómo han estado pequeños?

PATAMON: (nervioso) ahh… hemos estado bien señor.

SANTA CLAUS: se han portado bien este año ¿no es así?

PATAMON: si… bueno, eso creo.

SANTA CLAUS: me gusta escuchar eso, por significa q recibirán muchos regalos.

GATOMON: (preocupada y distraída) supongo q si…

SANTA CLAUS: Dime pequeña ¿por q te ves tan preocupada?

GATOMON: (nerviosa) lo q sucede… es q uno de mis amigos aun no ha venido, y pienso q está enojado conmigo.

SANTA CLAUS: Se q ese amigo tuyo te aprecia mucho, el no está enojado contigo, y jamás lo estaría.

GATOMON: (confundida) ¿por q estas tan seguro?

Entonces, Santa Claus se quita su barba y su gorro dejando su rostro al descubierto, y al ver de quien se trataba, no solo Gatomon y Patamon, sino todos se llevaron una agradable sorpresa.

VEEMON: (sonriendo) Por q lo sé.

GATOMON Y PATAMON: ¡Veemon!

VEEMON: y no solo yo (abriendo su abrigo rojo)

DAVIS: (saliendo del abrigo, cargando a Veemon en sus hombros) ¡Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran?

TK Y KARI: ¡Davis!

SR. ISHIDA: (algo molesto) vaya, hasta q por fin se dignaron a venir. Aun pienso q una entrada así era innecesaria.

DAVIS: (algo apenado) por favor no se enoje señor Ishida, mire q es navidad.

VEEMON: (igual q Davis) enserio lamentamos la demora pero es q tuvimos q acomodar todos los regalos y es…

SORA: Así q Davis y Veemon eran quienes conducían ese trineo.

MATT: eso parece, pero ¿de dónde demonios sacaron a los renos?

Entonces…

Los renos empiezan a brillar y a hacerse más grandes. Poco a poco dejan de brillar, dejando a todos mas sorprendidos y confundidos de lo q ya estaban.

ALPHAMON: Finalmente hemos llegado (mirando a todos los presentes) y parece no llegamos muy tarde.

GALLANTMON: Pues q bueno por q ya me estaba cansando estar en esa forma de reno (moviendo los brazos)

Todos los elegidos se empezaron a los caballeros de la realeza, mientras q todos los demás no los dejaban de ver, sin entender nada.

TAI: ¿los caballeros reales?

MATT: pero… ¿q es lo q están haciendo aquí?

GABUMON: Es cierto, creímos q habían regresado al digimundo.

Antes de q los caballeros pudieran contestar, algunos de los padres se acercaron a ellos.

SRA. TACHIKAWA: ¿así q estos son los caballeros de la realeza q nos había mencionado?

SR. KAMIYA: (sonriendo) así es, es bueno verte otra vez Omnimon.

OMNIMON: el gusto es mío.

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: Espero q no se te haya olvidado hacer lo q te pedí Gallantmon.

GALLANTMON: por supuesto (sacando de su espalda varios arreglos florales, aparentemente hecho por la madre de Sora) no debió haber dejado esto en su casa.

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: debí acordarme de haberlos traído pero no lo hice. Lo bueno es q me hiciste el favor de traerlo.

SRA. TAKAISHI: (sonriendo) por un momento pensamos q no vendrían, pero aquí están.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: Nunca faltaríamos a un evento como este, y nos alegra haber podido llegar a tiempo.

TK: ¡esperen un momento! (mirando a los caballeros) ¿Acaso uds conocen a nuestros padres?

DAVIS: si, lo q sucede es q Veemon logro convencerlos de q se quedaran unos días más.

VEEMON: así es, y Davis y yo descubrimos lo de la fiesta de navidad q nuestros padres estaban preparando, y ofrecimos nuestra ayuda y también los caballeros.

MIMI: ¿enserio uds ayudaron con esto? (mirando a los caballeros)

CRANIUMMON: por supuesto, además, como esta era una fiesta para agradecerles por lo q habían hecho por todos, quisimos participar también.

EXAMON: después de todo… si no fuera por uds aun seguiríamos bajo el control de Diaboromon y este mundo ya no existirá.

JOE: en ese caso, gracias por haber venido.

KENTAURUSMON: no hay por q, y también quisimos hacer una entrada especial trayendo los regalos.

CODY: ¿y fue por eso q se disfrazaron de renos halando un trineo?

DYNASMON: fue idea de él (señalando a Davis)

SR. ISHIDA: no importa de quien haya sido la idea, lo importante es q trajeron los regalos.

MAGNAMON: y podremos acomodar los regalos junto al árbol (levantando la bolsa de los regalos hasta donde estaba el árbol)

CRUSADERMON: y también podemos seguir con la celebración (mirando todo lo q había a su alrededor) verdaderamente los humanos tienen una gran imaginación para decorar y celebrar, todo se ve hermoso.

ALPHAMON: entonces… vamos y unámonos a los invitados.

TODOS LOS CABALLEROS: Si señor.

Después de eso, la fiesta siguió, esta vez con los legendarios caballeros de la realeza entre los invitados.

Todos hablan un poco de todo, comen y la pasan bien durante toda la noche. Entre las conversaciones q se estaban llevando a cabo, estaban Matt y su padre hablando de algo y se veían un poco tensos, así q uno a uno los elegidos se acercaron a ambos para saber q era lo q estaba sucediendo.

TAI: ¿q es lo q sucede Matt?

MATT: (algo molesto, sujetando su celular) ¡eh estado tratando de llamar a mi banda pero nada q me contesta!

MIMI: ¿hablas de los Teen-Age Wolves?

SR. ISHIDA: (igual q su hijo) así es, y se supone q iban a venir.

ARMADILLOMON: Si ello no vienen nadie tocara los instrumentos ni cantara ¿verdad?

HAWKMON: esto si q es un problema.

Matt y su padre intentan marcarles a los miembros de la banda una vez más pero nadie les contesta y esto los molesta aun más.

SORA: q mal ¿ahora donde encontraremos a alguien para q toque los instrumentos?

En ese momento…

Davis y Veemon se acercan a los demás sonriendo de forma maliciosa, lo q significaba q algo tramaban.

GATOMON: Uds tienen algo en mente ¿verdad?

DAVIS: Solo digamos q presentimos q esto llegaría a pasar.

VEEMON: así q decidimos conseguir un pequeño seguro.

TODOS: ¿seguro?

VEEMON: es decir q ya tenemos a quien puede tocar los instrumentos.

MATT: ¡¿enserio? ¿Quién es?

Davis y Veemon no responden, solo siguen riendo de forma bastante malvada y voltean a ver hacia otro lado. Todos miran hacia la misma dirección y ahí estaban los caballeros de la realeza comiendo y hablando, pero en cuanto vieron q todos los observaban, en especial Davis y Veemon, se sintieron algo nerviosos.

DAVIS: (sonriendo) y bien… ¿no van a decir algo?

OMNIMON: olvídalo Davis, no vamos a hacerlo.

MATT: (sorprendido) ¡Un segundo ¿acaso pretendían q los caballeros fueran quienes tocaran?

VEEMON: Cuando les mencionamos lo de la fiesta y de q había instrumentos, ellos dijeron q sabían tocar.

LEOPARDMON: ¿y no recuerdas q también dijimos q no todos sabíamos tocar nada?

DAVIS Y VEEMON: (suplicando) por favor por favor háganlo no sean así…

Los mega digimons piensan por unos instantes si acceder o no a la petición de Davis y Veemon. Pasaron varios segundos en los q estuvieron en silencio, hasta q por fin decidieron hablar.

GALLANTMON: de acuerdo lo haremos, pero uds son unos manipuladores ¿lo sabían?

DAVIS Y VEEMON: ¡por supuesto!

CRANIUMMON: ¿y q instrumentos hay?

SR. ISHIDA: Veamos… hay una organeta, dos guitarras, un bajo y una batería, además q conozco a alguien en caso de q hagan falta instrumentos… ah y también tenemos varios micrófonos.

ALPHAMON: (yendo hacia donde están los instrumentos) en ese caso… yo tocare la organeta.

PATAMON: ¿tu?

ALPHAMON: si, llegue a utilizar un instrumento similar en mi juventud (tocando algunas teclas)

TK: bueno, ya tenemos uno, pero necesitamos más…

Entonces, Dynasmon se acerca a los instrumentos y se coloca en el lugar de la batería y tocando un poco, a pesar de sus enormes garras, podía sujetar las baquetas y tocar sin problemas.

TENTOMON: (volando cerca de Dynasmon) así q tú tocaras la batería ¿verdad?

DYNASMON: simplemente quise tomar el instrumento q se veía mejor, y debo decir q me gusta como suena.

TENTOMON: ahora nos hacen falta los guitarristas y un bajista.

Y al mismo tiempo en q lo había dicho, Gallantmon y Magnamon ya se habían apoderado de las guitarras, las tocaban y actuaban como si realmente fueran unos roqueros. Una vez terminados, todos se quedaron viéndolos muy sorprendidos y también extrañados.

GALLANTMON: Q… ¿nunca a han visto a un caballero tocar una guitarra?

TODOS: No

MAGNAMON: como sea, seremos nosotros quien toques estas guitarras (tocando algunos acordes) y estoy seguro q superar al tal Matt Ishida.

MATT: en tu sueños doradito.

YOLEI: ahora solo nos falta el bajista (tomando el bajo y acercándose a los caballeros) ¿q tal tu Leopardmon? Podrías ser el indicado.

LEOPARDMON: no gracias, no me llevo muy bien con la música.

Y en ese momento, Crusadermon le quita el bajo a Yolei comenzó a tocar un par de acordes, como todo un profesional. Todos quedaron fascinados con la manera de tocar de Crusadermon y lo demostraron dándola una gran ola de aplausos.

CRUSADERMON: Parece ser q este instrumento es mío.

ALPHAMON: entonces estamos completos.

GALLANTMON: pero ¿Quiénes van a cantar?

Todos se pusieron a pensar un momento en eso, pero Davis y Veemon parecían tener otra idea para eso.

DAVIS: esta fiesta es para nosotros, así q sería bueno q nosotros mismos cantáramos ¿q piensan?

TODOS: ¿nosotros?

DAVIS: Si ¿es buena idea?

MATT: (algo molesto) ¿y como presentes q cantemos si no estamos preparados? Además, no tenemos canciones y los caballeros tampoco

IZZY: creo q ese no será un problema (sacando su Laptop) en este lugar tengo una buena resección y puedo entrar a Internet, puedo buscar las letras y los ritmos de las canciones q quieran sin problema.

JOE: Sorprendente.

SORA: eres genial Izzy.

IZZY: ahora solo falta ver quien cantara primero.

Entonces…

Alguien se acerca hasta donde están los micrófonos y toma uno de ellos.

YOLEI: ¿q estás haciendo Hawkmon?

HAWKMON: (con el micrófono en sus manos) bueno, simplemente pensé q quería ser yo el primero en cantar (todos se le quedan mirando con una expresión extraña) ¿q les pasa? ¿por q me ven asi?

TAI: no me lo tomes a mal, pero no tienes la mejor voz del mundo.

Pero por el comentario, Hawkmon solo se rie y saca de uno de los bolsillos de Yolei el digivice de la chica.

HAWKMON: yo no tengo una buena voz, pero Valkiriemon si la tiene, asi q será el quien cante ¿verdad Yolei?

YOLEI: (sonriendo) por supuesto (apuntándole a su digimon con el digivice) ¡Ahora, q venga la estrella principal!

HAWKMON: ¡HAWKMON DIGIVOLSE A…!

VALKIRIEMON: ¡VALKIRIEMON, AHORA PREPARENCE PARA EL ESPECTACULO!

GATOMON: Presumido.

IZZY: y bien ¿q canción quieres cantar? (Valkiriemon se le acerca al oído y le dice la canción) muy bien, tardare solo unos cuantos segundos.

Mientras esperan, Valkiriemon voltea a ver a los demás caballeros, más exactamente, a Leopardmon y a Ulforceveedramon y comienza a sonreír de forma perversa, incomodando a los dos caballeros.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: se puede saber ¿de q diablos te ríes?

VALKIRIEMON: De nada solo q al verlos pienso q les eh ganado en todo, les gane en batalla, y parece q ahora mostrare ser mejor cantante uds.

Y con solo decir eso, ambos caballeros se sentían humillados y furiosos, pero en vez de intentar matar a Valkiriemon a golpes, tomaron cada uno un micrófono y se prepararon para cantar.

LEOPARDMON: (enojado) Tal vez nos ganaste en batalla una vez, pero eso no significa q seas mejor q nosotros.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (enojado)Y para demostrártelo, cantaremos contigo.

VALKIRIEMON: y luego escucharemos a todos haber quien fue el q mejor canto, y el q gane hará a los otros dos sus esclavos por un día ¿aceptan?

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON Y LEOPARDMON: ¡Aceptamos!

Izzy encuentra los ritmos y la letra de la canción pedía por Valkiriemon y se los da a él y a los demás caballeros.

Después de 5 minutos para prepararse, todo está listo para q empiecen a tocar.

Las luces se apagan y dos reflectores se encienden, señalando un micrófono en el cual está el señor Ishida a punto de anunciar.

SR. ISHIDA: ¡Damas y caballeros, como se los había dicho antes, para esta fiesta de navidad hemos decidido presentar distintas canciones interpretadas por nuestros hijos y sus digimon! ¡Para empezar, la primera canción será "Yume De Ate Nara" interpretada por Valkiriemon y dos de los legendarios caballeros de la relaza, los maestros de la velocidad, Ulforceveedramon y Leopardmon, recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso!

Todos empiezan a aplaudir, al mismo tiempo en que las luces vuelven a encenderse y los caballeros toman sus lugares en los instrumentos. Los tres cantantes se acercan a los micrófonos y los caballeros empiezan a tocar.

**.com/watch?v=nHysRHQUoSA** **(Nota: La letra original es en japonés, pero aquí esta una versión traducida)**

Valkiriemon: Si pudiéramos encontrarnos en un sueño, mira...  
Ulforceveedramon: Qué tipo de palabras podría usar para abrazarte con ellas  
Valkiriemon: Nadie puede interponerse entre nosotros  
LEOPARDMON: En esta noche de pleno verano... 

(Los caballeros tocan de una forma más movida, haciendo q todos empiecen a bailar al ritmo de la música)

LOS TRES: Si cierras tus ojos, mira...  
Puedo encontrarte en un sueño esta tarde  
La tarde cuando no estamos cansados,  
Olvidando también que vendrá la mañana  
Qué tipo de palabras podría usar para abrazarte con ellas  
Nadie puede interponerse entre nosotros  
En esta lenta tarde.

LEOPARDMON: Si es el sueño, tú, realidad, y yo...  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: Un gran trabajo de vida y una profunda emoción han terminado  
VALKIRIEMON: Es sólo una cosa que no se vuelve realidad  
He pensando en ello profundamente y...  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: Dentro de un tercio de nuestras vidas...  
LEOPARDMON: Tenemos que disfrutarlo, así no lo desperdiciaremos.

LOS TRES: Si cierras tus ojos, mira...  
Puedo encontrarte en un sueño esta tarde  
La tarde cuando no estamos cansados,  
Olvidando también que vendrá la mañana  
Qué tipo de palabras podría usar para abrazarte con ellas  
Nadie puede interponerse entre nosotros  
En esta lenta tarde. 

(Todos bailan con aun mucha más energía, llegando a bailar en parejas, y Gallantmon y Magnamon se ponen más enérgicos para tocar las guitarras)

VALKIRIEMON: Aún así, realmente rompe el corazón  
Comenzar a sentir que mis pensamientos puedan alcanzarte  
LEOPARDMON: Incluso si es dentro de dos tercios de mi vida,  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: Sólo quiero encontrarte...

LOS TRES: Está bien si es sólo una vez  
Por favor, déjame ver tu sueño sólo en esta tarde  
Ciertamente puedo decir "adiós" al cobarde que fui una vez  
Si nos podemos encontrar,  
¿Qué tipo de última canción bailaríamos hasta el amanecer?  
Nadie puede interponerse entre nosotros  
En esta lenta tarde.

LOS TRES: Hasta que tengamos tiempo para despertar del sueño  
ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: Este es un momento

LEOPARDMON: para ti y para mí  
LOS TRES: Contigo, ambos estamos bailando toda la noche  
Hasta que tengamos tiempo para despertar de tu y yo  
VALKIRIEMON: Hey, tu y yo... 

(La música poco a poco se detiene y todos dejan de bailar. Pero al hacerlos, todos les dan a Valkiriemon, Ulforceveedramon y Leopardmon un gran aplauso por tan buen espectáculo.

Continuara…..

En cuanto pueda, subiere el cap 28, es decir la segunda parte, donde el fic realmente acaba.

Hasta pronto.


	41. Capitulo 28: El final Ultima Parte

Hola a todos.

Finalmente eh llegado a la segunda y última parte del capítulo final de este fic.

Nuevamente recomiendo que los videos que están en este fic los reproduzcan.

Aquí está la ultima parte. Este fic ah terminado:

CAPITULO 28:

Después de la presentación de los tres digimons, estos se fueron a descansar y el ambiente se volvió a calmar. Todos estaban mezclados, humanos y digimons y todos estaban hablando, comiendo, bebiendo, o los tres.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se empezaran a ver las ganas de escuchar otra buena canción que los hiciera bailar, y tampoco paso mucho tiempo en aparecer quienes la cantarían.

Cerca de las mesas, estaban Gatomon, Palmon y Biyomon, sentadas en el suelo y comiendo algunas de las galletas preparadas para esa noche. Parecían estar aburridas y no dejaban de mirar los instrumentos y a los caballeros de la realeza que seguían cerca de ellos.

GATOMON: (aburrida) diablos, todo se está poniendo aburrido otra vez.

BIYOMON: lo sé, sería bueno q alguien más se acercara y cantara, para animar un poco el ambiente (terminándose de comer una galleta)

Las tres digimon siguen sentadas y aburridas…

Hasta q…

PALMON: ¡oigan, Biyomon, Gatomon ¿por q no somos nosotras las q cantamos ahora?

GATOMON: ¡Eso era genial!

BIYOMON: me parece bien ¿pero q canción podríamos cantar?

GATOMON: se me ocurre una, de hecho, se me ocurren dos, las escuche alguna vez en la televisión, son algo viejas pero son excelentes.

BIYOMON Y PALMON: ¿Cuáles son?

Gatomon se les acerca al oído a ambas digimons y empieza a explicarles cuáles eran esas canciones. Mientras la escuchan, Biyomon y Palmon empiezan a reírse un poco.

BIYOMON: (sonriendo) es perfecto, yo también las eh escuchado y creo que son una buena elección.

GATOMON: (sonriendo) ¿verdad q si? Y estoy segura que con ella tal vez también podamos decirles algo a…

BIYOMON: Se lo que dices, seguro funcionara.

PALMON: ahora todo lo q debemos hacer es pedirle a Izzy su computadora para buscar la letra para nosotras, y los acordes y ritmos para los caballeros.

GATOMON: entonces hagámoslo amigas.

BIYOMON: aunque estaba pensando en algo.

PALMON Y GATOMON: ¿y en q?

BIYOMON: es q nuestras voces son un poco agudas, estaba pensando q podríamos evolucionar para q nuestras voces suenen mejor.

PALMON: es una buena idea, excepto por un pequeño detalle.

BIYOMON: ¿Cuál?

PALMON: como Lilimon soy del tamaño de una persona, y Angewomon también es de tamaño casi normal pero no ocurre contigo.

BIYOMON: (desilusionada) tienes razón, como Garudamon soy demasiado grande y no cabria.

Las tres chicas no se les ocurría q mas podían hacer y por un momento pensaron en desistir de cantar. Pero entonces, Alphamon se acerco a ellas.

ALPHAMON: espero q no piensen en no cantar, sería muy interesante escucharlas.

BIYOMON: supongo q sabes cuál es nuestro problema.

ALPHAMON: lo sé, pero también les tengo la solución, uds consigan lo q tienen q conseguir, hablen con sus compañeras y vuelvan aquí conmigo. Me encargare de arreglar esa pequeña dificultad.

Biyomon, Gatomon y Palmon no estaban muy seguras de lo q el líder de los caballeros estaba planeando, pero se sintieron bastante confiadas de sus palabras así q decidieron hacerle caso. Primero hablaron con Izzy y el les ayudo a conseguir los ritmos y la letra de la canción q necesitaban. Después hablaron con Sora, Kari y Mimi y les dijeron lo q iban a hacer. Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con sus digimon y las cuatro fueron a encontrarse con Alphamon para ver q solución tenia para el problema de Biyomon.

Unos minutos después, los caballeros tomaron sus posiciones en los instrumentos y el papá se acerca al micrófono para anunciar la primera canción.

SR. ISHIDA: ¡Damas y caballeros, como se los había dicho antes, para esta fiesta de navidad hemos decidido presentar distintas canciones interpretadas por nuestros hijos y sus digimon! ¡Para empezar, la primera canción será "Dancing Queen y Waterloo" interpretadas por Biyomon, Gatomon y Palmon… (Uno de los Gekomon se le acerca y le entrega otro papel) perdón, quise decir ¡interpretada por Garudamon, Angewomon y Lilimon, aquí las tienen!

Las luces empiezan a moverse por todas partes, hasta q apuntan una partes de la carpa a izquierda y derecha de donde estaban los caballeros. Una parte de ambos lados de la carpa se levanta y es ahí por donde entran Garudamon y Lilimon, y por arriba, aparece Angewomon y baja para encontrarse con sus amigas. Una vez están las tres, reciben una gran ovación. Todos les aplaudían, pero había algo q llamo la atención de los elegidos.

DAVIS: (confundido) creo q debo mandarme a revisar los ojos.

KEN: no solo tu Davis, yo estoy viendo lo mismo.

TAI: es muy raro, pero se supone q Garudamon es tan alta como un edificio, y aquí tiene la misma altura q Wargreymon, es decir la de un adulto, ¿saben q es lo q sucede? (mirando a Sora)

Pero Sora, Kari y Mimi solo empiezan a reírse en voz baja.

MATT: (confundido) oigan ¿q les ocurre a uds dos?

SORA: (aun riendo) ninguno de uds está viendo mal, lo q sucede es q Alphamon hizo q Garudamon fuera mucho más pequeña, así podría cantar junto a Lilimon.

KEN: ¿y cómo es q logro hacer eso?

KARI: (aun riendo también) él conoce muchos hechizos, así q no fue ningún problema para él.

Todos siguen mirando mientras las tres digimons toman sus micrófonos y los encienden, mientras los caballeros se preparan, para esta canción en especial solo era necesaria una guitarra, así que Gallantmon se va a descansar quedando Magnamon como guitarrista.

GARUDAMON: ¡Buenas noches a todos ¿Cómo se sienten? (y todo gritan muy animados) ¡No los oigo! (todos vuelven a gritar mucho mas fuerte) ¡ahora sí, todos están muy bien!

LILIMON: ¡parece q todos aquí necesitan animarse un poco ¿no lo creen chicas?

ANGEWOMON: ¡tienes razón, por eso, la canción que cantaremos ahora será suficiente para animarlos!

LILIMON: ¡y espero q nadie se quede quieto, quiero verlos a todos moviéndose

GARUDAMON: ¡Bueno, dejemos de perder tiempo y comencemos a cantar (mirando a los caballeros) ¡muy bien señores, empiecen a tocar!

.com/watch?v=eqdrNq_mzas

(Los caballeros comienzan a tocar y al ritmo de la música todos empiezan bailar)

LAS TRES: Uuhh uuhh…

Puedes bailar, Puedes oscilar, pasándola lo mejor de tu vida.

Uuhh, Ve aquella chica (señalándose entre ellas), Mira esa escena (moviendo suavemente las caderas), Se siente la reina del baile. (Alzando los brazos)

(la música sigue mientras las digimons siguen bailando, y todos les siguen el ritmo)

GARUDAMON: Viernes por la noche y las luces tan bajas. (Dando pasos al frente mientras se suelta el cabello.

LILIMON: Buscando un lugar a donde ir. (dando pasos al frente, moviendo mucho las caderas)

GARUDAMON Y LILIMON: Donde suene la música correcta, entrando en el swing, vienes a buscar un rey. (dando pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de bailar, señalando a Agumon y Gabumon, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen)

ANGEWOMON: (caminando hacia el frente, señalando a Patamon) Cualquiera puede ser ese chico.

LAS TRES: La noche es joven y la música alta.

ANGEWOMON: Con un poco de música de rock, todo está bien.

Estas de humor para un baile.

Y cuando tienes la oportunidad.

LAS TRES: (bailando) Eres la reina del baile. Joven y dulce, con solo diecisiete.

Reina del baile, siente el golpe de la pandereta (moviendo las manos como si tuvieran enserio una pandereta) Uuhh sí.

Puedes bailar, Puedes oscilar, pasándola lo mejor de tu vida.

Uuhh, Ve aquella chica (señalándose entre ellas), Mira esa escena (moviendo suavemente las caderas), Se siente la reina del baile. (alzando los brazos)

ANGEWOMON: (bailando de forma sensual, acercándose a todos) Les muestras un adelanto, los emocionas.

GARUDAMON: (haciendo lo mismo que Angewomon) Los dejas quemando y después te vas.

LILIMON: (acercándose a todos, pasando su mano por el rostro de varios hombre) Buscando a otro, alguien lo hará.

Estas de humor para un baile.

Y cuando tienes la oportunidad.

LAS TRES: (bailando) Eres la reina del baile. Joven y dulce, con solo diecisiete.

Reina del baile, siente el golpe de la pandereta (moviendo las manos como si tuvieran enserio una pandereta) Uuhh sí.

Puedes bailar, Puedes oscilar, pasándola lo mejor de tu vida.

Uuhh, Ve aquella chica (señalándose entre ellas), Mira esa escena (moviendo suavemente las caderas), Se siente la reina del baile. (alzando los brazos)

LAS TRES: Se siente la reina del baile. (alzando los brazos)

(todos siguen bailando mientras la música poco a poco se detiene)

Una vez termina, todos les aplauden, y algunos les silban gritando que sin hermosas. Agumon, Gabumon y Patamon habían quedo sonrojados y sonriendo por la forma en que habían actuado las tres, y les aplaudieron fuertemente igual que todos, lo que hizo sonreír a las tres, pero aun no habían acabado.

ANGEWOMON: (sonriendo) Parece que todos les ha gustado la canción y se ven más animados ¿verdad? (todos gritan que si)

GARUDAMON: Pero creo que una sola canción no es suficiente.

LILIMON: eso no es problema, por tenemos una más preparada, así q empecemos.

.com/watch?v=X4YJSUtQQYU&feature=related

(Los caballeros comienzan a tocar y al ritmo de la música todos empiezan bailar. Esta vez es un ritmo más movido y al grupo se una Kentaurusmon que lleva un saxofón)

GARUDAMON: yo yo, En Waterloo Napoleón se rindió.

LILIMON: Oh! Si, y yo he enfrentado mi destino de una manera similar.

ANGEWOMON: el libro de historia en el estante, siempre esta repitiéndose.

LAS TRES: (moviendo la cadera) Waterloo

Yo fui derrotada, tú ganaste la guerra (señalando a Agumon, Gabumon y Patamon otra vez)

Waterloo

Prometo amarte para siempre.

(las tres juntan sus espaldas para mirar a tres direcciones, sin dejar de moverse)

Waterloo

No podría escaparme si quisiera.

Waterloo

Conocer mi destino es estar contigo.

Wa-wa-wa-waterloo

Finalmente enfrentando mi Waterloo.

(las tres digimon se separan y caminan por un momento en círculos antes de ponerse en frente de todos otra vez)

LAS TRES: Yo yo, intente voltear a tener pero tú eras más fuerte.

Oh! Si, y ahora parece que mi única esperanza es abandonar la pelea.

Y como podría negarme

Siento como gane cuando perdí.

LAS TRES: (moviendo la cadera) Waterloo

Yo fui derrotada, tú ganaste la guerra (señalando a Agumon, Gabumon y Patamon otra vez)

Waterloo

Prometo amarte para siempre.

Waterloo

No podría escaparme si quisiera.

Waterloo

Conocer mi destino es estar contigo.

Wa-wa-wa-waterloo

Finalmente enfrentando mi Waterloo.

Pues como podría negarme

Siento como gane cuando perdí.

Waterloo

No podría escaparme si quisiera.

Waterloo

Conocer mi destino es estar contigo.

Wa-wa-wa-waterloo

Finalmente enfrentando mi Waterloo.

Waterloo

Conocer mi destino es estar contigo.

(la música poco a poco deja de sonar y todos les aplauden a las tres digimon q agradecen mandándoles besos a todos)

Una vez terminan de cantar, las tres digimons caen exhaustas al suelo y regresan a sus formas de novatas, siendo recogidas por sus compañeras.

SORA: nunca creí q pudieras cantar así de bien.

MIMI: lo mismo digo Palmon, deberías cantar más seguido.

KARI: las tres lo hicieron muy bien, estamos muy orgullosas de uds.

BIYOMON: gracias.

PALMON: q bueno q les haya gustado.

GATOMON: pero creo q lo q necesitamos ahora es un largo descanso.

SORA: por supuesto, se lo han ganado de todas formas.

Las elegidas dejan a sus digimons en unas sillas y ahí se quedan dormidas. El ambiente vuelve a calmarse y todos seguían haciendo lo mismo.

Mientras, Ulforceveedramon, Leopardmon y Valkiriemon seguían descansando, habían quedado bastante cansados por la canción q habían interpretado antes y se hicieron a un lado para recuperar un poco el aliento. Valkiriemon volvió a ser Hawkmon y su Yolei va a verlos.

YOLEI: (sonriendo) lo hicieron muy bien chicos

HAWKMON: Gracias Yolei, aunque es algo muy cansado.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: Es cierto Hawkmon, hacer esto es más difícil q pelear contra cualquier enemigo (sentado en el suelo)

LEOPARDMON: (apoyando su espalda con la de Ulforceveedramon) Tienes razón, aunque fue divertido intentar algo diferente.

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: tienes razón.

HAWKMON: oye Yolei…

YOLEI: ¿q sucede?

HAWKMON: quisiera q nos dijeras quién de nosotros tenia la mejor voz ¿fui yo verdad? (emocionado)

YOLEI: bueno pues…

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: (poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza a Hawkmon) Ni lo sueñes pajarillo, te aseguro q soy yo quien tuvo la mejor voz, lo q quiere decir q tu y Leopardmon serán mis esclavos por un día.

LEOPARDMON: (levantándose) ¡¿q dices? Esa voz tuya no serviría ni para dormir a un bebe, estoy seguro q la mejor voz fue la mía, y es por eso q uds dos serán mis esclavos por un día!

HAWKMON: (volando cerca de Leopardmon) ¡Estás loco, yo gane la apuesta!

LEOPARDMON: ¡Eso nunca enano!

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON: ¡Tu no hables, fui yo quien gano!

LEOPARDMON: ¡¿Q dijiste?

HAWKMON: ¡Déjense de tonterías, yo gane!

LEOPARDMON, ULFORCEVEEDRAMON Y HAWKMON: ¡Yolei ¿Quién gano? (mirando a la elegida)

Yolei se quedo paralizada por la manera en la que los tres digimons la observaban y no supo que decir.

YOLEI: (nerviosa) Bueno… pues la verdad…

LEOPARDMON, ULFORCEVEEDRAMON Y HAWKMON: ¡Q!

YOLEI: (nerviosa) no sé cómo decirles esto, pero para mí todos lo hicieron muy bien, y creo que los demás piensan igual, así que todos ganaron.

Los tres digimons no se veían muy convencidos con esa respuesta y parecía q iban a empezar a discutir otra vez, y Yolei estaba en medio y esto la empezó a poner algo nerviosa.

Pero…

Alguien la toca por detrás en el hombro haciéndola sentir aun más nerviosa. Poco a poco empieza a girar la cabeza para poder ver quién era y se tranquiliza al ver q se trataba de Ken y de Wormmon que estaba en su hombro.

YOLEI: (nerviosa) ah… ah Ken…

KEN: (sonriendo) ¿te importa si hablamos un momento?

YOLEI: ah… claro, no hay problema.

KEN: (tomándola de la muñeca, haciendo q se sonroje) entonces vamos, Wormmon, por favor intenta calmar a esos tres.

WORMMON: Si Ken (bajándose del hombro de su compañero y yendo hacia los tres digimons)

Mientras Wormmon habla con ellos, Ken y Yolei se alejan de los demás hasta q encuentran un lugar donde pueden hablar tranquilamente.

Debido a la cantidad de personas q había, decidieron salir y hablar fuera de la carpa.

Una vez a fuera se sintieron más tranquilos y capaces de hablar sin problemas.

YOLEI: y bien Ken ¿de q era lo q querías hablarme?

Ken no le respondió, solo empezó a abrirle un poco la chaqueta para ver la camisa q llevaba debajo. Yolei empezaba a sonrojarse y no entendía lo q Ken pretendía hacer.

Entonces, Ken toma la camiseta de Yolei por el cuello y empieza a bajarla un poco para poder su hombro.

KEN: ya no está ahí.

YOLEI: ¿q cosa?

KEN: La cicatriz q te dejo la espada de Leopardmon, ha desaparecido.

YOLEI: bueno… (algo nerviosa) los doctores me quitaron los puntos y ahora ya no se ve.

KEN: ya veo.

YOLEI: aunque… (tocando la mejilla de Ken) la razón por la cual se origino esa cicatriz aun no ha desaparecido.

KEN: (sonrojado) ¿Cuál es?

YOLEI: (acercándose más a Ken) la razón fue proteger a una de las personas más importantes para mí.

Ken ahora era quien estaba nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de sonreír.

YOLEI: (sonriendo) Ken… con todo lo q ha sucedido, creo q no te eh dado las gracias por haberme protegido durante estas batallas contra los caballeros.

KEN: (tomándola de la cintura) no tienes por q agradecerme, sabes q hare cualquier cosa por ti querida.

YOLEI: (aun mas roja) ¿querida?

KEN: (sonriendo) y ahora q lo recuerdo, creo q tu y yo nos habíamos hecho una promesa ¿no?

YOLEI: (sonriendo) si, aun la recuerdo.

Entonces, Ken se arrodilla y toma la mano de Yolei, esta acción hizo q la chica sonriera mas y se sonrojara todavía más.

KEN: Yolei… las batallas finalmente han terminado, los caballeros han vuelto a ser buenos, y ahora q todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, solo me queda preguntar… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Yolei no es capaz de contestar, pero toma por las manos a Ken y lo ayuda a levantarse. Ambos quedan frente a frente y antes de q cualquiera de los dos dijera algo, ambos se acercaron para besarse en los labios por primera vez en sus vidas. Sintieron como si el beso hubiera durado una eternidad, pero al separarse, se dieron cuenta de q no duro mas q unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para q ambos chicos no dejaran de verse y sonreírse.

YOLEI: si Ken, si quiero ser tu novia.

KEN: ¿se los diremos a los demás?

YOLEI: esperemos a q avance un poco más la noche, y luego se los haremos saber a todos.

KEN: entonces ¿por q no disfrutamos de la fiesta con los demás? (ofreciéndole la mano)

YOLEI: me parece bien (tomando la mano de Ken)

Ambos vuelven a entrar a la carpa, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque sabían q desde ese momento las cosas no serian iguales.

Dentro, las seguían casi igual a como habían estado después de la última canción.

Todos seguían hablando entre ellos, en especial los caballeros hablaban con los padres de los elegidos y parecía q debían explicar las cosas malas q habían hecho contra sus hijos y lo mucho q lo sentían, aunque estos ya lo sabían. Algunos de los demás amigos y parientes de los elegidos hablaban con los digimons para poder conocerlos un poco más, mientras no dejaban de comer o beber. Además, Wormmon había logrado calmar las cosas entre Hawkmon, Ulforceveedramon y Leopardmon.

En ese momento, las madres de Tk y Kari están observando la entrada a la carpa con mucha atención y parecían estar conversando sobre algo, asi q los dos elegidos fueron hacia donde estaban ellas para saber q era lo q estaba ocurriendo.

KARI: ¿q sucede mamá?

SRA. KAMIYA: (volteando a ver a su hija) ah hola Kari, solo estábamos mirando y nos dimos cuenta q se nos olvido traer el muérdago.

TK: ¿muérdago?

SRA. TAKAISHI: si, lo teníamos listo pero con la prisa de preparar todo se nos olvido colocarlo ¿podrías ir por el hijo?

TK: si, no hay ningún problema ¿Dónde está?

SRA. KAMIYA: (dándole las llaves del auto) está en el asiento del copiloto.

TK: (recibiendo las llaves) entonces ya vengo, vamos Kari.

Y ambos chicos salieron de la carpa. Tk no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el auto, pero por suerte Kari lo acompañaba y lo guio hasta el. Una vez lo encontraron, abrieron la puerta de al frente y sacaron del muérdago.

Estaban a punto de regresar, pero se quedaron observando el adorno por un momento.

KARI: es muy bonito ¿no lo crees Tk?

TK: lo es… (tomando a Kari por la cintura) pero no mas q tu.

KARI: (sonrojada) Tk…

TK: Las batallas han terminado por fin, ya no queda nada más de que preocuparse (acercándose al cuello de Kari) Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo (besándole el cuello)

Kari se siente muy inquieta con lo q Tk estaba haciendo por q era toda una sorpresa. Sin pensarlo más, la chica voltea quedando frente a frente con Tk. Ambos quedan en silencio, solo sonríen y se miran a los ojos. Se quedan así durante unos segundos más hasta q levanta la mano en la q sujetaba el muérdago y lo cola por encima de la cabeza de ambos, y casi de inmediato acerca sus labios a los de Tk para terminar con un apasionado beso, acompañado de caricias. De no ser por q redoraron la razón por la q estaban afuera, no se habrían detenido. Se separaron, pero se quedaron unos segundos más viéndose.

TK: (sonriendo y sonrojado) Creo q no hace hacer la pregunta q tengo en mente.

KARI: (igual q Tk, aun envuelta en sus brazos) y tampoco hace q de mi respuesta a esa pregunta.

TK: ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a los demás?

KARI: después de la fiesta, pero podríamos decirlo a nuestro compañeros digimons.

TK: creo q ellos se han dado cuenta (mirando hacia un lado)

Kari miro hacia la dirección donde estaba viendo Tk, y ahí estaban Gatomon y Patamon observándolos, pero en cuanto fueron descubiertos, ambos digimons volvieron a entrar a la carpa.

KARI: ser mejor q volvamos (Kari iba a empezó a caminar, pero Tk la tomo del hombro para detenerla) ¿ocurre algo?

Tk abre la guantera del auto y saca un pequeño rollo de nailon y unas tijeras, además, toma una pequeña barra de madera q esta cerca del auto.

KARI: (confundida) ¿q haces?

TK: (riendo) se me está ocurre una muy buena idea.

KARI: (riendo) cuenta conmigo.

Entonces ambos chicos ataron el muérdago a la vara de madera, su plan era simplemente poner aquel muérdago sobre cualquier pareja, para despertar asi el deseo de besarse y expresar amor. Estaban a punto de regresar a la carpa, pero entonces vieron q dos pequeñas sombras salían de la carpa y fueron a ver quiénes eran.

Esas sombras q habían salido eran Agumon y Palmon, y ahora los dos estaban sentados a una muy corta distancia el uno del otro fuera de la carpa y alejados de todos. Ambos se sentían un poco ahogados dentro y necesitaban algo de aire fresco.

AGUMON: (sacando un plato con pastelillos) tome esto de una de las mesas, me preguntaba si querías uno.

PALMON: por supuesto, gracias Agumon (tomando uno de los pastelillos y dándole una pequeña mordida) es extraño.

AGUMON: ¿q cosa?

PALMON: (sonriendo) q no te hubieras comido todo ese plato de pastelillos tu solo.

Agumon se puso algo nervioso por aquel comentario y trato decir algo, hasta q por fin pudo.

AGUMON: bueno, quería compartirlo contigo.

PALMON: ¿enserio?

AGUMON: (nervioso) si, lo q pasa es q… durante este tiempo q luchamos tu me ayudaste bastante, pensé q compartir esto contigo era una forma de mostrarte mi gratitud.

En ese momento, Palmon parecía algo molesta y soltó el pastelillo a medio comer q tenía en las manos, y sin decir nada empezó a alejarse de Agumon. Este se dio y trato de pedirle q se detuviera, pero ella no le hacía caso.

AGUMON: ¡espera Palmon ¿A dónde vas? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

PALMON: (deteniéndose, volteando a ver a Agumon) Eres tan inmaduro.

AGUMON: ¿q dices?

PALMON: (algo molesta) no me gusta q me digan las cosas a medias ni q me intenten evadir.

AGUMON: (confundido) discúlpame, pero creo q no te entiendo.

PALMON: (más calmada) Agumon ¿crees q no me doy cuenta? Eh notado la forma en q me miras, q te preocupas más por mi seguridad q la de los demás o tu propia seguridad, si alguien me haces daño quieres pelear para salvarme. (soltando algunas lagrimas) no se desde cuando, pero se q algo sientes por mí y me gustaría q fueras lo suficientemente maduro para admitirlo y decírmelo.

AGUMON: Palmon yo…

PALMON: (interrumpiendo) Perdóname Agumon, no debí hablarte así, pero es tan frustrante no saber si sientes o no algo especial por mi por q no me lo dices. (acercándose a Agumon) supongo q esto es muy diferente a lo q estas acostumbrado, no es una situación q normalmente enfrentas. Solo me pregunto… si tú me amas… como yo te amo a ti.

Agumon ahora estaba más nervioso q nunca, estaba empezando a sonrojarse y su corazón latía como un loco al escuchar a Palmon.

AGUMON: ¿tú me amas? Pero… nunca creí…

PALMON: (sonrojada) ni yo, pero es verdad. Tal vez por ser tan inocente y juguetón, o por tu valor y tu espíritu de lucha, o quizás sea por tu sentido de amistad, lealtad y justicia q hace q siempre luches por los demás, la verdad no se cual sea la razón, pero te amo desde hace tiempo. Lo acepte hace tiempo y hubiera querido decírtelo antes.

Agumon se había quedado sin habla, nunca se hubiera imaginado q Palmon se hubiera enamorado de él, pero ahora ella misma se lo estaba confesando, pero el pobre no sabía q hacer.

En ese momento, Kari y Tk ven a Agumon y a Palmon, no dudaron en ir hasta donde estaban y sin q se dieran cuenta, colocaron el muérdago sobre ambos digimons.

Agumon seguía sin saber q decir o hacer. Su mente y su corazón parecían estar en discusión y ninguno de los dos podía decir q hacer ahora. Pero entonces…

El digimon miro hacia arriba por unos segundos y vio el muérdago q estaba sobre él y Palmon, y empezó a sentir una confianza y una seguridad q hasta ese momento no había sentido. Tomo a Palmon y le dio un fuerte abrazo, teniéndola lo más cerca posible. La digimon planta quedo bastante sorprendida por este gesto, pero no parecía estar molesta.

AGUMON: tenias razón, soy demasiado inmaduro para admitir lo q siento pero eso está a punto de cambiar. Palmon, todo lo q dijiste es cierto, y si quieres saber si siento algo por ti, la respuesta es q sí.

PALMON: ¿q?

AGUMON: Palmon… te amo, y ahora q lo pienso siempre te eh amado. Tu forma de ser, todo lo q has hecho, lo q has luchado, también por ser una chica tan especial q siempre está en los momentos difíciles, por eso y más razones es q te amo Palmon.

PALMON: (nervioso) pero… ¿por q no me lo dijiste antes?

AGUMON: (sonriendo con ternura) por q soy un inmaduro q solo piensa en comer, dormir y jugar, y jamás se me cuenta q había alguien especial, a quien siempre quise tener a mi lado.

PALMON: (sonriendo también con ternura) mi querido Agumon… has dejado de ser un inmaduro, y ahora es un verdadero hombre.

Finalmente, ambos se acercan y culminan ese momento con un apasionado beso q parecía q nunca terminaría, pero poco a poco se alejan para poder mirarse una vez más.

AGUMON: Realmente me harás falta cuando de vallas con Mimi a los Estados Unidos.

PALMON: Pero al menos me iré contenta por q se q en Japón hay alguien q piensa en mí, igual a como yo pienso en el.

AGUMON: y siempre lo hará.

Después de ese lindo momentos, ambos digimons decidieron entrar a la carpa con los demás para mostrarles a todos q ambos finalmente había confesado su amor. Tk y Kari se sentían bastante contentos con lo q acaban de ver, pero aun no querían detenerse.

KARI: Parece q otra pareja se ha formado.

TK: q dices Kari… ¿buscamos otra?

KARI: ¡por supuesto!

Ambos elegidos vuelven a entrar a la carpa buscando a quien más podrían colocarle el muérdago por encima de la cabeza, y no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo. No muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban los instrumentos, estaban Biyomon y Gabumon hablando. A diferencia de Palmon y Agumon, estos dos digimons parecían ser más abiertos al hablar, aunque también parecía q ninguno de los dos había dicho lo q sentía por el otro. Así q Tk y Kari decidieron observar de lejos antes de colocarles el muérdago encima.

Gabumon trataba de tocar una de las guitarras, pero le era casi imposible hacerlo, y a Biyomon le divertía bastante ver como Gabumon intentaba e intentaba pero no lograba hacerlo bien.

BIYOMON: (sonriendo) supongo q no sabes usarla.

GABUMON: (algo frustrado) demonios, yo creí q podría lograrlo, pero supongo q no soy tan bueno como Matt (haciendo la guitarra a un lado)

Gabumon se veía algo mal por no haber logrado tocar la guitarra, pero Biyomon se hace más cerca de él, esperando animarlo un poco.

BIYOMON: no necesitas ser igual de bueno a Matt, tú tienes tu propio modo de ser… y así es como me gusta.

GABUMON: pues gracias (algo más animado). Un momento… (metiendo sus manos entre su abrigo, buscando algo)

BIYOMON: ¿ocurre algo?

El digimon sigue pasando sus manos entre su abrigo de piel hasta q por fin lo encuentra. Se trataba de una pequeña armónica, pero no era una armónica cualquiera, era de hecho la armónica q Matt utilizo cuando era más joven, durante sus primeras aventuras.

GABUMON: (mirando la armónica) recuerdo q siempre me había gustado escuchar a Matt tocarla, me hacía sentir una gran calma y felicidad.

BIYOMON: ¿fue por eso q la guardaste?

GABUMON: así es, como Matt dejo de tocarla, quería intentar aprender a tocar esa misma melodía q el siempre tocaba, pero no lo conseguí.

BIYOMON: lo siento…

GABUMON: (sonriendo) no, es bueno, me di cuenta q esa melodía q Matt tocaba no era una q se pudiera enseñar, sino q era una q venia de su corazón, de sus sentimientos, era solo de él. Me di cuenta q si quería tocar la armónica sería bueno q encontrara mi propia melodía, y finalmente lo eh hecho.

BIYOMON: ¿podrías tocármela?

GABUMON: si puedo, pero solo con una condición.

BIYOMON: ¿Cuál?

GABUMON: cuando eras Phoenixmon, vi q usabas un ataque q consistía en bailar, pero no lo vi bien, ¿podrías mostrarme como lo hacías?

Biyomon se puso algo nerviosa por la proposición de Gabumon. Las únicas veces q había bailado era para usar su ataque Danza de la Doncella de Fuego, pero jamás lo había hecho para algo diferente y no se sentía muy segura. Pero también sentía mucha curiosidad por escuchar la melodía salida de los sentimientos de Gabumon, así q acepto. Al mismo tiempo, Tk y Kari se acercan un poco más a los digimons sin ser vistos, y colocan sobre ellos el muérdago.

Gabumon empieza a tocar la armónica y Biyomon empieza a bailar.

La melodía q Gabumon tocaba era suave y lenta, pero alegre y en cierto modo atrayente. Biyomon baila siguiendo el ritmo, al principio tímida, pero pronto se mueve con gran elegancia, moviendo sus alas como su fueran cintas y haciendo giros y algunos movimientos sensuales. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Gabumon termina de tocar y Biyomon parece q se fuera a caer pero Gabumon logra sujetarla en sus brazos a tiempo.

En ese momentos, ambos digimons quedan mirando fijamente frente a frente, sonriendo y un poco sonrojados.

GABUMON: (sonriendo) Biyomon es… es fue fantástico.

BIYOMON: (Sonriendo) lo mismo puedo decir de tu melodía.

GABUMON: y dime ¿Cómo fue q aprendiste a bailar?

BIYOMON: simplemente con practica aunque…

GABUMON: ¿q pasa?

BIYOMON: quisiera q me preguntaras cual fue mi razón para aprender a bailar.

GABUMON: muy bien, ¿Cuál fue la razón para q quisieras aprender a bailar?

Entonces, Biyomon comienza a pasar su mano por el rostro de Gabumon, sorprendiéndolo bastante y poniéndolo algo nervioso.

BIYOMON: por q quería intentar ser especial… por ti.

GABUMON: ¿por mi?

BIYOMON: (algo triste) yo veía q Sora y Matt eran felices juntos, yo quería sentirme así con alguien, y ese alguien eras tú Gabumon. Como Matt y Sora se hicieron muy cercanos, yo también me hice cercana a ti, te conocí mas y vi q eres alguien valiente, noble, amigable, y q eres el único de quien me eh enamorado. Pero, creí q yo nunca te gustaría, no tengo nada de especial… no soy bonita como Gatomon o interesante Palmon. Por eso pensé q si aprendía a bailar bien podría gustarte y…

Gabumon la interrumpe, acercándola a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla para sorpresa de ella.

GABUMON: te entiendo, pero no tenias q cambiar o aprender cosas nuevas para captar mi atención, solo debías mostrarte tal como eres.

BIYOMON: ¿mostrarme como soy?

GABUMON: así es, y siempre lo has hecho, y la verdad… es q me gustas Biyomon. Además, no digas q no eres bonita, por q eres hermosa, incluso me atrevo a decir q tu eres más hermosa q Gatomon. Antes nunca entendí q era lo veía Matt en Sora, a q se debía ese cariño o esa conexión o como se le quiera llamar. Pero… contigo eh empezado a entenderlo, quise decírtelo antes, es solo… q no sabía cómo.

Gabumon parecía algo apenado, pero Biyomon solo le sonríe.

BIYOMON: (sonriendo) los actos hablan más q las palabras, has luchado por mi todo el tiempo, también lo amable y especial q eres conmigo me demuestran lo q sientes por mi… y me hubiera gustado haberlo notado antes.

GABUMON: a mí también.

Tk y Kari ven la oportunidad perfecta y colocan con cuidado el muérdago por encima de la cabeza de los digimons. Ambos lo notaron y sintieron un impulso q no podían, o no querían evitar. Poco a poco se acercan y se besan con mucha pasión, como habían querido hacerlo desde hacia tiempo.

Después de unos segundos se alejan el uno del otro y se miran una vez más.

GABUMON Y BIYOMON: te amo (y vuelven a besarse)

Después de esto, Tk y Kari se alejan contentos de ver q todo había cavado bien para ambos digimons.

El resto de la noche, ambos elegidos siguieron poniendo el muérdago sobre las cabezas de todos aquellos q parecían ser pareja. Algunos se dejaban llevar al ver el muérdago para revelar sus sentimientos y besarse, y otros estaban molestos de lo q Tk y Kari hacían y les dijeron q no molestaran.

Entre las personas a las q ambos elegidos les colocaron aquel muérdago sobre las cabezas estaban, los padres de Tk y Matt q se mantenían distanciados pero al ver el muérdago, esto los animo a hablar y después de unos minutos parecían disfrutar de la compañía del otro. También hicieron esto con Yolei y Ken, Tai y Mimi, y Matt y Sora. Lo único q hizo el muérdago fue animarlos a besarse ya q todos ellos ya se habían hecho novios.

TK: no me esperaba q mi hermano ya se le hubiera declarado a Sora, llevaba mucho tiempo intentándolo sin lograr.

KARI: Lo sé, tampoco pensé q mi hermano se declarara a Mimi, en especial por q ella pronto se irá a Estados Unidos con Palmon y sus padres y Tai quedo afectado por eso.

Tk y Kari siguen buscando alguien más a quien colocarle el muérdago encima, hasta q finalmente los encuentra.

No muy lejos, en otra parte de la carpa, Izzy y Sherry estaban hablando. En algunos momentos Sherry intentaba ponerse de pie, pero siempre se caía e Izzy siempre la sujetaba. Tk y Kari no dudaron ni un solo segundo en acercarse a ambos, listos para colocarles el muérdago encima, pero antes de hacerlo querían ver como avanzaba todo.

IZZY: (nervioso) Oye Sherry, me preguntaba ¿q es lo q harás una vez q te recuperes?

SHERRY: bueno, había estado pensando volver al equipo de baloncesto, tal vez conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudarle a pagar a mis padres todo lo q han gastado en mi.

IZZY: no creo q sea necesario, ellos te han pagado esas terapias por q te aman y quieren q te recuperes, no para q les pagues alguna vez.

SHERRY: creo q tienes razón (sonriendo)

Izzy se veía algo distraído, nervioso y preocupado, y aunque trato de disimularlo, no pudo hacerlo y Sherry no tardo en darse cuenta.

SHERRY: ¿te pasa algo?

IZZY: (nervioso) ¿a mí? No, no me pasa nada ¿por q lo dices?

SHERRY: bueno… es q me eh dado cuenta q durante los últimos minutos has estado muy distraído, lo q me preguntas parece q solo lo haces para evitar decirme algo mas, y no has puesto mucha atención a lo q te digo, acaso… ¿te aburro o algo así?

Izzy se sintió bastante mal por esa pregunta q Sherry le estaba haciendo, pero también entendía por q la hacía. El elegido respiro hondo y trato de aclarar sus ideas para decir lo q realmente quería.

IZZY: tienes razón al decir q eh estado distraído, lo q sucede q es te eh querido hacer una pregunta pero me preocupa como la puedas tomar, o si te puedes llegar a sentir ofendida, por eso eh estado evitando hacerla.

SHERRY: ¿y cuál es esa pregunta?

El elegido tarda un poco, pero finalmente se anima a hacer esa pregunta, aunque algo en el fondo le decía q era un error.

IZZY: solo me preguntaba, si tu de casualidad tienes novio, se q es una pregunta estúpida.

Sherry q queda algo sorprendida por la pregunta, pero también entendía q era lo q Izzy pretendía, así q solo sonrió.

SHERRY: (sonriendo) pues no, no tengo novio, ¿tú tienes novia?

IZZY: (apenado) la verdad no, y es q dudo mucho q una chica pueda interesarse en mi.

SHERRY: y… ¿por q crees eso?

IZZY: yo no me relaciono mucho con nadie excepto con mis amigos, y siempre estoy en mi computadora y…

SHERRY: (tapándole la boca a Izzy y sonriendo) pero cuando no estás en ella, eres alguien valiente, atento, tierno y noble, como lo demostraste el día en q te conocí.

Al ver esto se dieron cuenta de q el momento ya había llegado, así q con mucho cuidado acercaron el muérdago hacia ellos y lo colocaron encima de sus cabezas. En ese mismo momento, Sherry empezó a levantarse de su silla de ruedas. Sentía q en cualquier momento iba a caerse, pero antes de q eso pasara, se abrazo fuertemente a Izzy. Esto hizo q el elegido empezara a sentirse muy nervioso, pero no dudo en abrazarla con más fuerza.

IZZY: Sherry…

SHERRY: (sonriendo) desde el día q tuve este horrible accidente, dude si un día me recuperaría, a pesar del apoyo de mi familia, pero ese día… cuando estuvimos en ese edificio, cuando nos conocimos, ese día… tu me diste fuerza, y siempre q quiero pensar en mejorar, pienso en ti, por q te has vuelto mi apoyo, la fuerza q hace q me levante, y el primer chico a quien amo sinceramente.

IZZY: Gracias Sherry, y si te soy sincero, eh visto y conocido muchas chicas, pero nunca me llegue a sentir atraído por alguien, ni sentí el deseo de luchar por una mujer o preocuparme por ella, hasta q conocí. Sherry… yo…

Otra vez Sherry le tapa la boca, ambos miran arriba de ellos y ven el muérdago colgado sobre sus cabezas. Vuelven a verse fijamente, ya no hacían falta más palabras, solo se acercaron poco a poco y se besaron. Eso era más q suficiente para expresar todo lo q sentían el uno por el otro.

Mientras, Tk y Kari quitaron el muérdago y se fueron, ya se habían divertido bastante y ahora debían llevarlo para colocarlo en su lugar correspondiente. Sin embargo, alguien se había dado cuenta de lo q Tk y Kari habían hecho, no solo con Izzy y Sherry, sino con todas las demás parejas. Eran Gabumon y Agumon, q finalmente se habían dado cuenta quienes habían puesto ese muérdago sobre sus cabezas. Pero no tenían mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Ambos digimons fueron hacia Izzy para pedirle q les buscara la letra y los ritmos de una canción q ellos deseaban cantar. Una vez las tienen, avisan de esto a Tai y a Matt, y también al padre de Matt.

El señor Ishida llama la atención de todos para anunciar a los siguientes cantantes.

SR. ISHIDA: ¡Bueno, nuevamente tenemos a dos cancantantes q están dispuestos a demostrar todo lo q tienen! ¡Esta vez son los mega digimons, Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon, asi q disfrútenlos!

Todos empiezan a aplaudir mientras ambos digimons toman posiciones.

WARGREYMON: hola a todos, no sé cómo decirles esto, pero esta canción q queremos interpretar es especial para bailes.

METALGARURUMON: así q todas aquellas parejas, por favor júntense, y empiecen a bailar.

.com/watch?v=BeLTlswbpDA

(la música suena, con ritmo suave mientras todas parejas comienzan a bailar. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Tk y Ken no perdieron el tiempo en juntarse también y empezar a bailar, igual q los padres de los elegidos. Hubo una pareja q dudo bastante en juntarse, pero al final lo hicieron, esos eran los padres de Matt y Tk)

WARGREYMON: (mirando a Palmon) Siento como un fuego

Que arde en mi corazón

Cada momento que pasamos separados

Te necesito aquí

Todos los días

Yo no te eh dejado sola

METALGARURUMON: (mirando a Biyomon) Hay algo en ti

Te miro a los ojos

Y todo lo que busco, parezco encontrarlo

Todo este tiempo separados…

Me está matando por dentro

Necesito tu amor en mi vida…

LOS DOS: Quiero pasar

El tiempo hasta que se acabe

Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez

Como lo hicimos

Cuando nos conocimos la primera vez

Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez

(todas las parejas seguían bailando, pero ahora se habían sonrojado mucho y estaban más cerca, como si la letra de la canción los tocara, y los más afectados parecían ser los padres de Matt y Tk, como si en parte la canción de se la dedicaran a ellos)

METALGARURUMON: (aun mirando a Biyomon mientras empieza acercarse a donde esta él) Libramos una batalla

Que nadie gano

Y ahora nos encontramos con cada montaña

WARGREYMON: (aun mirando a Palmon mientras ella se acerca también) que dejar atrás

El pasado ya está dicho y hecho

Te necesito para seguir adelante

LOS DOS: Quiero pasar

El tiempo hasta que se acabe

Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez

Como lo hicimos

Cuando nos conocimos la primera vez

Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez

WARGREYMON: Intentaras de todo

Lo que antes creías que no funcionaria

Cuando vives, cuando amas, y lo ofreces todo

Siempre puedes dar un poco más

METALGARURUMON: Cariño no significa nada…

Si no lo compartes conmigo

Puedo respirar, sangrar, morir durmiendo

Porque estas siempre en mis sueños

LOS DOS: Quiero pasar

El tiempo hasta que se acabe

Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez

Como lo hicimos

Cuando nos conocimos la primera vez

Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez

LOS DOS: Quiero pasar

El tiempo hasta que se acabe

Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez

Como lo hicimos

Cuando nos conocimos la primera vez

Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez

(todos se pusieron a aplaudir cuando la canción termino y por un momento las parejas no quisieron separarse

Después de q el baile terminara, por un momento todo el ambiente se torno muy romántico, como para vivir un momento apasionado y declarar sentimientos muy especiales hacia alguien importante, y estar con esa persona. Nadie sentía más esa sensación q los jóvenes Tai, Matt, Izzy, Tk y Ken quienes después del baile se juntaron para beber algo frio y recuperarse del baile. Ninguno de ellos podía dejar de ver a las chicas q ahora eran sus novias y sonreír por haber logrado dar ese paso con ellas.

TAI: (sonriendo) Son especiales ¿no lo creen?

TK: en verdad lo son, se podría decir q ellas han sacado lo mejor de nosotros.

IZZY: o cambiar para ser mejores.

MATT: (despeinando a Izzy, sonriendo) ¡y tu eres el ejemplo más grande de eso!

KEN: oigan… eh estado pensando…

TAI: ¿q sucede Ken?

KEN: si Agumon y Gabumon fueron capaces de dedicarle una canción a Biyomon y Palmon ¿por q no hacemos nosotros lo mismo?

Todos piensan un momento en la idea de Ken, y después de unos segundos, parecen estar de acuerdo con esa idea.

MATT: (sonriendo) excelente idea Ken.

TK: ¿y canción cantaremos?

KEN: creo q tengo la canción indicada, solo necesitamos la letra y los ritmos.

IZZY: (sacando su laptop) eso déjenmelo a mí.

Izzy no tardo demasiado en encontrar la letra de la canción y tampoco los ritmo. Una vez los tubo, ya todo estaba listo para q ellos pasaran a cantar. Los caballeros ya estaban listos para tocar una vez más, y nuevamente es el papá quien anuncia la siguiente canción.

SR. ISHIDA: ¡Damas y caballeros, la noche continúa y con ella, aquellos q desean cantar! ¡La siguiente canción será "Aquí estoy yo" interpretada por mis dos hijos, Matt y Tk y sus amigos, Tai, Izzy y Ken, así q un fuerte aplauso para ellos!

Todos se sorprendieron un poco de oír los nombres de Tai e Izzy ya q ellos dos no eran precisamente los q uno esperaría oír cantar, pero igual todos aplaudieron y los chicos se acercaron a los micrófonos. Antes de q empezara la música, había algo q querían decir.

MATT: antes de empezar, solo queremos decir q le queremos dedicar esta canción a una mujeres muy especiales, las cuales, nos han permitido madurar, entender lo q es amar a una mujer, y luchar por ellas. (mirando a cada una de las chicas) Así q Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei y Sherry, esto es para uds.

.com/watch?v=-r05iN7rjmQ

(La música comienza a sonar, de una forma mucho más tranquila q cautiva a todos)

TAI: (mirando a Mimi) Aquí estoy yo  
para hacerte reír una vez más  
confía en mi deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás.

MATT: (mirando a Sora, acercándose a ella) aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios  
es para ti puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar.

TK: le pido al sol que una estrella azul  
viaje hasta a ti (señalando a Kari) y te enamore su luz.

KEN: Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón  
llenando tú

TODOS: falta de amor  
KEN: cerrándole el paso al dolor  
TODOS: no temas yo te cuidaré  
KEN: solo acéptame.

(Mientras escuchaban, parecía q las chicas querían llorar de felicidad)

IZZY: (acercándose a Sherry) Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento  
y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad,  
serán de verdad.

KEN: (mirando a Yolei) quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti  
un nuevo sentimiento  
y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez  
sin medir los abrazos que de...

TK: Le pido a dios  
un toque de inspiración  
para decir  
lo que tú esperas oír de mí.

TODOS: Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón  
llenando tú falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidaré  
solo acéptame.

TAI: Dame tus alas las voy a curar  
MATT: y de mi mano te invito a volar... 

(la música sigue sonando, todos estaban cautivados por las voces de sus novios y lo q querían expresar con esa canción)

TODOS: Aquí estoy yo

TAI: Y aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón

KEN: Mi corazón  
TODOS: llenando tu falta de amor

MATT: Falta de amor  
TODOS: cerrándole el paso al dolor

TK: Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidaré

IZZY: Yo te cuidaré  
MATT: siempre te amaré

(la música deja de sonar y todos reciben un gran aplauso)

Cuando la canción termina, todos felicitan a los chicos por tan hermosa interpretación. Los primero en felicitarlos fueron sus digimons y luego fueron sus novias q aun estaban conmovidas por aquella canción.

SORA: jamás creí q uds fueran capaces de hacer algo así por nosotras.

MIMI: realmente… son maravillosos.

TAI: (sonriendo y abrazando a Mimi) queríamos hacerlo, para así mostrarle lo mucho q nos importan.

MATT: es bueno q les haya gustado.

KARI: nunca creí q tuvieras una voz tan increíble Tk (abrazada a él)

TK: (sonriendo) buen, eso se consigue al tener un hermano q es cantante, Jajaja.

KEN: (abrazando a Yolei) y dime ¿te gusto?

YOLEI: por supuesto q sí, pero lo q más me gusto fue ver q tu voz al cantar mejorar tanto a comparación de la q escuche en la fiesta de Tai.

KEN: (algo molesto) ¿q tratas de decir?

YOLEI: (sonriendo) nada, mejor olvídalo.

El ambiente estuvo nuevamente tranquilo, pero no duro mucho tiempo así ya q los próximos cantantes se estaban preparando para cantar.

Los caballeros reales recibieron los ritmos de la siguiente canción y quienes la iban a interpretar ya estaban preparados.

El papá de Matt es quien se encarga otra vez de anunciar a los siguientes cantantes.

SR. ISHIDA: ¡Damas y caballeros, mas pronto de lo q esperábamos, han aparecido los siguientes cantantes! ¡En esta ocasión, las cantantes son mujeres, y son Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei y Sherry, y la canción q interpretaran será "mi razón de vivir", recíbanlas con un fuerte aplauso!

Las cinco chicas toman sus posiciones y sus micrófonos. Debido a q Sherry no puede sostenerse mucho tiempo en pie, se mantiene sujeta a Yolei con una mano mientras con la otra sujeta el micrófono.

Las chicas y los caballeros ya están preparados para empezar, pero antes de hacerlo, Sora tenía algo q decir.

SORA: antes de empezar, queremos darles las gracias a Tai, Matt, Tk, Ken e Izzy por dedicarnos esa canción a nosotras. Realmente se los agradecemos, y ahora somos nosotras quienes queremos dedicarles una canción a uds, nuestros novios (mirando a los caballeros) ¡muy bien señores, empiecen a tocar!

.com/watch?v=KXvauHVe0qY&feature=related

(La música comienza a sonar, y mientras lo hace, las chicas comienzan a moverse y a bailar)

SORA: Como estar junto a ti  
Amor mío, no hay nada mejor.  
MIMI: Tú le has dado a mi vida sentido, a mi alma valor  
Me has enseñado el poder del amor.

KARI: A tu lado es simple y hermoso vivir  
Es tan fácil por fin ser feliz porque hoy para mí.

TODAS: (señalando a los chicos, bailando un poco) Tú eres en mi vida  
La fuerza, la inspiración, el valor  
La alegría de estar aquí  
Tú eres en mi vida  
Toda mi fe, mi ilusión, mi pasión  
Y es que tú eres mi razón de vivir.

SHERRY: Oye mi corazón  
Cómo late si estás junto a mí.  
YOLEI: Palpitando y ardiendo, sintiendo por fin la ilusión  
Toda esa magia te la debo a ti.

KARI: A tu lado es simple y hermoso vivir  
Es tan fácil por fin ser feliz porque hoy para mí.

TODAS: (señalando a los chicos, bailando un poco) Tú eres en mi vida  
La fuerza, la inspiración, el valor  
La alegría de estar aquí  
Tú eres en mi vida  
Toda mi fe, mi ilusión, mi pasión  
Y es que tú eres mi razón de vivir.

MIMI: Como un torrente fluyendo hacia mí, tú no puedes parar.  
SORA: Quiero empaparme de ti, sumergirme en tu mar.

TODAS: (señalando a los chicos, bailando un poco) Tú eres en mi vida  
La fuerza, la inspiración, el valor  
La alegría de estar aquí  
Tú eres en mi vida  
Toda mi fe, mi ilusión, mi pasión  
Y es que tú eres mi razón… de vivir.

(la canción termina, y tal y como había sucedido con los chicos, todos felicitan a las chicas y la dan una gran ola de aplausos)

Las chicas volvieron con sus novios y el ambiente no tardo en volver a la normalidad.

Casi una hora después, todo seguía con normalidad, hasta q alguien se acerco al micrófono para hacer un anuncio.

SRA. TAKENOUCHI: ¡Bueno, después de un gran momento habían probado cada una de las comidas preparadas para esta ocasión especial, haber hablado y por supuesto, haber estado escuchando varias canciones, ha llegado el momento q todos han estado esperando! ¡Ya es media noche, y eso significa q los regalos ahora empezaran a ser entregados!

Todos empiezan a aplaudir por el anuncio y ya estaban ansiosos por empezar a abrir todos los regalos.

Pero en ese momento, Sora se acerca y toma el micrófono de su madre, y con ella llegan todos los demás elegidos q también toman micrófonos. Nadie entendía lo q sucedía, pero sus dudas ya serian aclaradas.

SORA: ¡se q todos están muy ansiosos por empezar a abrir los regalos, pera antes de empezar, nosotros 12 quisiéramos cantar una canción antes de que empiecen, si no les molesta! (todos comienzan a aplaudir más fuerte, estando de acuerdo con lo q Sora proponía) ¡perfecto, pero ahora q lo pienso bien, no deberíamos ser 12 sino 13 (mirando hacia donde esta Sherry con su familia) Sherry, quisiéramos q cantaras con nosotros si no te molesta!

Sherry estaba de acuerdo y con ayuda de su padre, llega a donde están los elegidos. Se sujeta de Izzy y toma un micrófono. Ahora todos estaban listos.

SORA: (mirando los instrumentos) ¡caballeros de la realeza ¿están listos?

ALPHAMON: siempre estamos listos.

GALLANTMON Y MAGNAMON: guitarras listas.

DYNASMON: yo siempre estoy listo.

CRUSADERMON: ya podemos comenzar.

SORA: ¡bien, entonces… empecemos!

.com/watch?v=mKrCgSVcHc4&feature=related

(los caballeros comienzan a tocar y al ritmo de la música todos empiezan a bailar)

TAI: Para que todos los días sean navidad.

TODOS: En navidad.

MIMI: Para que cada deseo se haga realidad

TODOS: En navidad

MATT: Para que el mundo sonría al despertar

TODOS: En navidad

MATT y SORA: Para que se abra la puerta y no se cierre más

TODOS: En navidad

KARI: Para que el cielo se pinte de color

TODOS: En navidad

TK: Para que lluevan semillas del amor

TODOS: En navidad

SORA: Para que alfombres los campos con tu olor

TODOS: En navidad

SORA, MIMI Y KARI: Para que cantes con más de una canción

TODOS: (alzando y bajando los hombros, moviéndose de lado a lado) Eso de…

Arre borreguito, arre burro arre

En navidad

Arre borreguito que llegamos tarde

En navidad

Arre borreguito, vamos a Belén

En navidad

Que mañana es fiesta al otro también

En navidad

YOLEI: Para que llenes de luz la oscuridad

TODOS: En navidad

KEN: Para que nunca te canses de volar

TODOS: En navidad

KARI: Para que el día te enseñe la verdad

TODOS: En navidad

YOLEI, KEN Y KARI: Para que el viento te silbe al caminar

En navidad

TODOS: (caminando hacia al frente y hacia atrás) Eso de…

Campana sobre campana

En navidad

Y sobre campana una

En navidad

Asómate a la ventana

En navidad

Veras al niño en la cuna

En navidad

JOE: Para que siembres cosechas de ilusión

TODOS: En navidad

CODY: Para que todo sea un solo corazón

TODOS: En navidad

DAVIS: Para que el frio se llene de calor

TODOS: En navidad

DAVIS: Para que no me equivoque de canción

TODOS: (aplaudiendo) Dime niño

¿De quién eres?

Todo vestidito de blanco

Dime niño

¿De quién eres?

Todo vestidito de blanco

En navidad

TODOS: En navidad (X9)

(todos siguen bailando y aplaudiendo)

IZZY: Para que llenes de luz la oscuridad

En navidad

SHERRY: Para que nunca te canses de volar

En navidad

TAI: Para que el mundo sonría al despertar

En navidad

TODOS: Para que se abra la puerta y no se cierre más

TODOS: (saltando y bailando) Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad

En navidad

La alegría hay que celebrar

En navidad

¡hey!

Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad

En navidad

La alegría hay que celebrar

En navidad

¡hey!

Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad

En navidad

La alegría hay que celebrar

En navidad

¡hey!

Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad

En navidad

La alegría hay que celebrar

En navidad

¡hey!

En navidad

La canción termina con los chicos bastante cansados, lo mismo q los caballeros por tocar tanto. Sin embargo, todos fueron aplaudidos por tan buena canción, y una vez terminada, la entrega de regalos comienza.

Cada familia se acerca al árbol y toma sus respectivos regalos y empiezan a repartirlos entre ellos. La variedad de regalos q se estaban entregando era impresionante, pero era más impresionante el amor y el aprecio q representaban. También hubo regalos para los digimons invitados y para los caballeros, q aunque eran cosas bastante sencillas, eran igualmente especiales.

En medio de todo el ajetreo provocado por la entrega, Patamon finalmente logro sacar lo q estaba buscando, un pequeño paquete azul con un moño blanco.

Antes de q más personas siguieran sacando regalos, el digimon alado de alejo lo mas q pudo del árbol, de los regalos y de todas las personas y empezó a buscar a Gatomon. No tardo mucho en encontrarla, estaba con Kari, Tai y Agumon recibiendo regalos de ellos tres.

Kari le regalo un pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo, para q siempre q necesitara, escribiera todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos, como una especie de diario. Tai le regalo un pastel de vainilla hecho por el mismo y finalmente Agumon le regalo un balón de futbol. Este último regalo le pareció a Gatomon algo tonto, pero después de jugar un poco le termino gustando.

Una vez los tres se fueron y Gatomon quedo sola, Patamon aprovecho para acercarse a ella, aunque bastante nervioso.

PATAMON: Gatomon… (nervioso)

GATOMON: (volteando a verlo) ¡Hola Patamon! ¿y esa caja?

Patamon no fue capaz de decirle nada a su amiga, lo único q pudo hacer fue extenderla caja hacia ella. Gatomon pareció entender lo q Patamon estaba haciendo.

GATOMON: es para mí ¿verdad?

PATAMON: si

Gatomon abrió el regalo con cuidado y por un momento no creyó lo que había dentro. Era un chaleco de color rojo con bordados dorados. Se lo coloco y le quedaba justo a la medida, le había gustado tanto ese regalo q sin pensarlo, se lanzo sobre Patamon para poder abrazarlo con toda su energía.

GATOMON: este es el regalo q más me ah gustado, muchas gracias Patamon, ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo?

PATAMON: (Sonrojado) bueno, tuve un poco de ayuda (mirando hacia donde estaban Tk)

GATOMON: (sonriendo) aun así, muchas gracias, yo también tengo un regalo para ti, aunque es algo bastante sencillo (sonrojada)

PATAMON: no importa q cosa sea Gatomon, yo aceptare con mucho gusto ese regalo si me lo das tu.

Con esas palabras, Gatomon se sintió mucho más segura q antes, lentamente se acerco a Patamon para darle un dulce beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo q lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo abarazaba con fuerza. Patamon estaba bastante sorprendido, al mismo tiempo q emocionado con lo q le estaba sucediendo, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado la estaba besando y él se dejo llevar, besándola y acariciándola con pasión.

Poco a poco ambos digimons se separan, sin dejar de verse y sonreír.

GATOMON: Mi regalo de navidad Patamon, es mi corazón… por q te amo.

PATAMON: ¿me amas? Pero… yo…

GATOMON: (sonriendo) ¿sorprendido? La verdad es q desde hace tiempo eh sentido algo por ti, porque has sido un gran amigo, un apoyo, amable y cariñoso, valiente y luchador

PATAMON: (aun sorprendido) ¿lo dices enserio?

GATOMON: así es. Debo admitir q todo lo q paso con Veemon me confundió mucho, pero yo solo veo como un gran amigo y nunca fui capaz de amarlo, tarde en darme cuenta de la razón era por q mi corazón ya tenía un dueño.

Después de esas palabras, ambos volvieron a besarse, con más seguridad y energía q la primera vez. Nuevamente se separaron, sin dejar de verse y sonreír.

PATAMON: Gatomon…

GATOMON: ¿Si?

PATAMON: ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

GATOMON: (sonriendo) por supuesto q si querido.

PATAMON: Mi hermosa gatita… te amo, y no sabes la felicidad q siento al saber q tú sientes lo mismo.

GATOMON: (sonriendo) debí darme cuenta de lo q sentía por ti antes, pero ahora q lo eh hecho, espero q de ahora en adelante podamos estar juntos, pero ya no solo como amigos ni compañeros de batalla, sino como algo mas.

PATAMON: (sonriendo) eso es lo q mas deseo.

Ambos digimons permanecieron juntos por un buen rato, observando a todos lo demás, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, abrazándose y besándose, expresando todo el amor q sentían.

Al cabo de casi una hora, los regalos habían sido entregados y los regalos del árbol habían desaparecido, al menos casi todos, solo quedaba un pequeño regalo, envuelto en papel rojo con un moño azul. Gatomon y Patamon se acercaron a ese regalo, habían estado esperando a q los demás regalos fueran entregados para así poder encontrarlo.

GATOMON: (con el regalo) finalmente lo tenemos.

PATAMON: ahora solo debemos encontrar a Veemon.

Pero no tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrarlo. Veemon se encontraba afuera de la carpa, contemplando la noche y el cielo nocturno con una gran sonrisa. A Gatomon y Patamon no les hacía falta preguntar por q era q estaba ahí, era obvio q quería escapar del ruido y del ajetreo y relajarse contemplando la noche y respirando aire fresco.

Ambos digimons se acercaron a Veemon quien no noto su presencia hasta q ellos lo saludaron.

VEEMON: Hola chicos, Gatomon q bonito chaleco tienes.

GATOMON: ¿de verdad te gusta?

VEEMON: si, sin duda Patamon eligió un excelente regalo para ti.

PATAMON: ¿Cómo sabes q ese es mi regalo?

VEEMON: (sonriendo) solo lo adivine.

PATAMON: bueno, Veemon… solo vinimos aquí porque queremos darte esto. (entregándole el regalo a Veemon)

VEEMON: (mirando el regalo) pero yo no tengo nada q regalarles.

GATOMON: (sonriendo) no importa, solo queremos q lo recibas

PATAMON: (sonriendo) es nuestra forma de agradecerte por ser tan buen amigo, por haber luchado con valor y por haber regresado con nosotros.

GATOMON: así q esperamos q lo aceptes Veemon.

Veemon finalmente tomo la caja, la abrió y tomo lo q había en su interior. Al ver lo q era, empezó a sonreír y parecía q estuviera llorando de felicidad, se trataba de una foto de ellos tres en un parque, juntos y sonriendo, en un hermoso marco de madera de color negro. Veemon empezaba a recordar el momento en el q se habían tomado esa foto, fue una vez en el mundo real q Kari le tomaba fotos solo a Gatomon y a Patamon, el se acerco por curiosidad y Kari lo invito para tomarse una foto con Gatomon y Patamon. Era la primera y única foto q había de ellos tres y el verla lo hizo sentir muy feliz.

VEEMON: chicos yo… no se q decir.

PATAMON: después de todo lo q hemos pasado, esa foto es la mejor para representar nuestra amistad.

VEEMON: Patamon…

GATOMON: pero revisa atrás del marco, de seguro encontraras algo muy interesante.

Veemon le hace caso a su amiga y revisa el marco por la parte de atrás y efectivamente había algo q llamo mucho la atención del dragón azul. Era una cadena, con un medallón de metal azul con la forma de un dragón sobre una espada.

.

Y en la parte de atrás tenía algo escrito.

VEEMON: (confundido) ¿Rey Dragón?

GATOMON: así es, es como tu nombre clave

VEEMON: pero… ¿q significa esto?

Entonces Gatomon y Patamon muestran q tenían cada uno medallones iguales al de Veemon. El de Gatomon era rosa y el de Patamon era dorado.

PATAMON: yo tengo los poderes de un ángel, pero también se q tengo el alma… y el corazón de un dragón, mi nombre claves es… Dragón Ángelus.

GATOMON: y yo soy una guerrera fuerte, q usa sus garras para destrozar a sus enemigos, y su belleza y habilidad para confundirlos y triunfar, mi nombre clave es… Felina Dragón.

PATAMON: y tu eres el Rey Dragón.

GATOMON: y juntos somos los tres dragones.

Ambos digimons extienden sus manos y las colocan una sobre otra y le sonríen a Veemon, quien también sonríe y coloca su mano sobre la de ellos.

VEEMON: somos los tres dragones, y siempre estaremos juntos, tanto en las batallas como en la amistad.

PATAMON: nada nos separara, siempre estaremos.

GATOMON: siempre unidos.

VEEMON: siempre, como equipo… y como amigos.

Los alzan sus manos al cielo y se dan un fuerte abrazo q dura casi diez minutos.

VEEMON: (sonriendo) Gatomon… Patamon… se q sonara tonto, pero este es el mejor regalo q me han dado en toda mi vida, Gracias.

GATOMON Y PATAMON: (sonriendo) de nada.

VEEMON: y… estaba pensando, ahora q somos un equipo… ¿por q no cantamos también una canción como un equipo?

GATOMON Y PATAMON: ¿una canción?

VEEMON: si, tengo una muy buena en mente, lo único malo es el idioma.

GATOMON: (sonriendo) descuida, para mi seria un verdadero honor cantar contigo amigo.

VEEMON: ¿enserio?

PATAMON: yo también quiero cantar, ya han cantado todos y quiero intentarlo, más si es con uds dos.

VEEMON: Genial, entonces debemos prepararnos.

Los tres digimons buscaron a Izzy para q una vez más les ayudara a conseguir la letra y los ritmos de la canción, aunque Veemon pidió una canción adicional. Luego buscaron a Davis, Tk y Kari para explicar lo q harían y en un momento todo ya estaba listo.

En esta ocasión, no fue el papá quien se encargo de anunciar a los cantantes, esta vez fueron Exveemon, Angemon y Angewomon quienes les anunciaron a todos q iban a cantar.

ANGEMON: ¡buenas noches a todos, esta fiesta ha sido sin duda asombrosa, digimons y humanos reunidos en un mismo, lugar amigos y familias unidas compartiendo una época tan especial q es la navidad!

ANGEWOMON: ¡pero pronto esta fiesta llegara a su fin, y para cerrar con broche de oro, nosotros tres conocidos ahora como "Los Tres Dragones" queremos interpretar una canción para uds! (todos empiezan a aplaudir)

EXVEEMON: ¡Esta canción se llama "Kimi Ni Dekiru Nani Ka" y esperamos q le guste!

EXVEEMON, ANGEMON Y ANGEWOMON: ¡así q caballeros… empiecen a tocar!

.com/watch?v=OLeQhe5KpDk

(nota: no encontré la letra en español y tuve q ponerla en ingles)

EXVEEMON, ANGEMON Y ANGEWOMON: Follow your dreams, and everything will change...

(la música suena algo fuerte pero luego se hace más suave)

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: Why?

Why do people fight

When they should be helping others

Yes Even though we all know

We were all born

Into the same world

Can you do it?

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: Let us

Can you carry it out?

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: Start anew

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: Let us build

ANGEWOMON: More tenderly

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: A new world

ANGEWOMON: More kindly

LOS TRES: (dando pasos atras y adelante) Follow your dreams, and everything will change

You'll always be looking into yourself

Asking "Where is the love"

And once you've found it, you will discover courage nobody else has

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: Why?

Why do the lovely mornings and moonlit nights

Fade away into oblivion

Yes Let us bring back these emotions

Which the light long lost

Has shown us

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: Can you do it?

ANGEWOMON: Let us

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: Can you carry it out?

ANGEWOMON: Start right now

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: Believing

ANGEWOMON: More tenderly

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: In the future

ANGEWOMON: More kindly

LOS TRES (bailando): Follow your dreams, and everything will change

Deep inside, you know what it means to be strong

Once you've realized where the love is

You will discover something only you can do

(Al ritmo de la música, todos siguen bailando)

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: Can you do it?

ANGEWOMON: Let us

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: Can you carry it out?

ANGEWOMON: Start anew

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: Let us build

ANGEWOMON: More tenderly

EXVEEMON Y ANGEMON: A new world

ANGEWOMON: More kindly

LOS TRES: (dando pasos atras y adelante) Follow your dreams, and everything will change

You'll always be looking into yourself

Asking "Where is the love"

And once you've found it, you will discover courage nobody else has

LOS TRES: (bailando) Follow your dreams, and everything will change

Deep inside, you know what it means to be strong

Once you've realized where the love is

You will discover something only you can do

Después de esa canción, Exveemon, Angemon y Angewomon vuelven a ser Veemon, Patamon y Gatomon, sin embargo, no se alejan de los instrumentos sino q quedan con sus micrófonos en las manos. A los pocos segundos, todos los demás digimon elegidos se juntan a ellos y también toman cada uno un micrófono mientras los caballeros se preparan para tocar.

VEEMON: Esta ha sido una gran celebración de navidad, es la 1:30 de la mañana y todos sabemos q esta fiesta ya debe terminar. Sin embargo, antes de q termine, al igual q nuestros compañeros, nosotros también queremos interpretar una canción para cerrar con este evento, así q aquí esta "mi música es tu voz", disfrútenlo.

.com/watch?v=80th_OV2I1A&feature=related

(En ritmo mucho más lento, los caballeros comienzan a tocar la última canción de la noche)

AGUMON: Si no te conociera

Si no estuviera aquí

PALMON: No habría encontrado

AGUMON Y PALMON: La alegría de vivir

GABUMON Y BIYOMON: Enciendes melodías

Que brotan en tu voz

TENTOMON: Que calman y apaciguan

Mi lucha interior

GOMAMON: Y aunque somos diferentes

ARMADILLOMON: Nos une una obsesión

HAWKMON: Cantar es nuestra vida

Y mi música es tu voz

BIYOMON: Cuenta con mi vida

PALMON: Que hoy la doy por ti

GATOMON: Mi pasión, la quiero compartir

TODOS: A tu lado me siento seguro

A tu lado no dudo

A tu lado yo puedo volar

A tu lado hoy brilla mi estrella

A tu lado mis sueños

Se harán por fin realidad

PATAMON: A tu lado

WORMMON: Estamos hoy unidos

GABUMON: Cantando esta canción

BIYOMON: Mañana separados

Pero unido está el corazón

PALMON: Y aunque somos diferentes

GATOMON: Nos une una obsesión

PATAMON: Cantar es nuestra vida

VEEMON: Y mi música es tu voz

TODOS: A tu lado me siento seguro

A tu lado no dudo

A tu lado yo puedo volar

A tu lado hoy brilla mi estrella

A tu lado mis sueños

Se harán por fin realidad

GATOMON: A tu lado me siento seguro

TODOS: A tu lado me siento seguro

A tu lado no dudo

A tu lado yo puedo volar

A tu lado hoy brilla mi estrella

A tu lado mis sueños

Se harán por fin realidad

TODOS: A tu lado mi música es tu voz

A tu lado mi música es tu voz

A tu lado mi música es tu voz

A tu lado mi música es tu voz

A tu lado mi música es tu voz

A tu lado mi música es tu voz

A tu lado mi música

Mi música es tu voz

La canción había terminado y todos les aplauden a los digimons por haber interpretado tan magníficamente esa canción.

Parecía q los 12 digimons elegidos querían decir unas últimas palabras, pero al final todos decidieron q fuera Veemon quien las dijera.

VEEMON: (sonriendo) les damos gracias a todos por esta gran fiesta de navidad, por todo lo q han hecho por los elegidos y nosotros, por permitirnos a todos compartir esta época tan especial para todos, y creo q lo único q nos queda decir es…

TODO EL MUNDO: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

.com/watch?v=hAKT-89FKYw

(Canción final, reproducir)

Todo se queda quieto, la escena se aleja poco a poco, mostrando q se trata de una foto en un álbum.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de todos al día siguiente arreglando todo el desorden del día anterior por la fiesta de navidad.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de los caballeros de la realeza despidiéndose y regresando al digimundo.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de los elegidos y sus digimons con sus familias celebrando el año nuevo.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Kari, Tk, Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody empezando un nuevo año escolar.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Matt tocando en un concierto con su banda y con Gabumon acompañándolo tocando una guitarra.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de la madre de Sora q ha abierto una florería con la ayuda de su hija y Biyomon.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Izzy y Tentomon q están con Sherry q por fin ha logrado levantarse de la silla de ruedas y caminar.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Sherry, quien tiene un D3 Azul celeste y a un Gaomon muy alegre como compañero mientras Izzy y Tentomon la ven sorprendidos.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Tai va en una motocicleta, sonriendo y saludando a la cámara.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de los padres de Matt y Tk q parecen tener una cita y el señor Ishida ofrece un anillo de compromiso.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de la señora Takaishi acepta alegre el anillo y ambos padres se besan.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de la torre Eiffel y junto a ella están los elegidos y sus digimons con los elegidos de todo el mundo y sus digimons, y atrás de ellos esta Imperialdramon modo Dragón.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Ken en una clase de disparos de la policía, junto a Wormmon.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Kari junto a Gatomon, ambas tomando fotografías de los edificios y lugares de Tokio.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Tk en su computadora escribiendo lo q parece ser una historia siendo observado por Patamon.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Cody, junto a su madre, su abuelo y Armadillomon, recibiendo el trofeo de un concurso de Kendo.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Ken y sus padres, volando sobre Grandkuwagamon.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Davis y Veemon, cocinando ramen en un pequeño restaurante para sus amigos.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Tai, Matt, Ken, Izzy, Tk y Ken en una cita con sus novias.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Agumon, Gabumon y Patamon, también en una cita con Biyomon, Palmon y Gatomon.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de todos en la playa.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Joe, Yolei y Cody haciendo Surf, acompañados por Vikemon y Plesiothmon.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de unos niños jugando futbol con Tai y Wargreymon.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kari en la q están todos.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Biyomon, Palmon y Gatomon, algo sucias de crema y sujetando un pastel q dice "Feliz Cumpleaños Kari".

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de los caballeros de la realeza ayudando a poner en orden el digimundo.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Tai, Mimi, Agumon y Palmon junto a la estatua de la libertad.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Joe junto a Gomamon ayudando a varios enfermos en un hospital.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Tentomon tratando de enseñarle a Gaomon a usar una computadora.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Tk y Matt, junto a sus dos padres y sus abuelos.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Sherry jugando en un partido de baloncesto y su familia animándola.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Tk y Kari, sentados en un parque de noche, mirando las estrellas.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Cody enseñándoles Kendo a unos niños.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de los digimons conocidos de los elegidos descansando en el digimundo.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Wizardmon junto a Gatomon, haciendo trucos para unos niños en la calle.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de todos los digimons reunidos en un parque.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Patamon y Gatomon besándose.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Veemon y Gatomon abrasándose.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Patamon posado sobre la cabeza de Veemon, ambos sonriendo.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de Veemon, Gatomon y Patamon juntos, mostrando sus medallones de dragón.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de todos los elegidos con sus digimons en un parque.

-Pasa la pagina,

Aparece una foto de todos los elegidos con sus digimons en el nivel mega.

El álbum se cierra, en la portada tiene como título "V, un corazón sumergido en la oscuridad, una nueva batalla ha comenzado".

FIN


End file.
